


The Only Sunflower I See Is You

by Sunflowerwx



Series: 𝓈𝓉𝑜𝓇𝒾𝑒𝓈 𝑜𝒻 𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝓊𝓃𝒾𝓋𝑒𝓇𝓈𝑒 [1]
Category: WangXiao, YiZhan, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Bozhan, Drama & Romance, Eventual Happy Ending, M/M, Wangxiao - Freeform, Yizhan - Freeform, bjyx - Freeform, wybxz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 52
Words: 272,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21754753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunflowerwx/pseuds/Sunflowerwx
Summary: Wang Yibo and Xiao Zhan, two strangers with broken pasts, cross paths one night; a night that leads to a hopeful future together. Wang Yibo is a cold-hearted man who thinks that having Xiao Zhan is enough in this life. Tragedy strikes, and his world crumbles when Xiao Zhan left. Five years later, Xiao Zhan returns.Originally cold-hearted turned cold-blooded, is there any love left in Wang Yibo's shattered heart? Can Xiao Zhan mend the heart that he broke along with his own?...Do not copy, repost, translate or distribute my work in any way or form.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo & Xiao Zhan, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Series: 𝓈𝓉𝑜𝓇𝒾𝑒𝓈 𝑜𝒻 𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝓊𝓃𝒾𝓋𝑒𝓇𝓈𝑒 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157531
Comments: 832
Kudos: 1928





	1. Fateful Meeting

𝒯𝒽𝑒 𝑜𝓃𝓁𝓎 𝓈𝓊𝓃𝒻𝓁𝑜𝓌𝑒𝓇 𝒾 𝓈𝑒𝑒 𝒾𝓈 𝓎𝑜𝓊

𝓌𝒶𝓃𝑔 𝓎𝒾𝒷𝑜 ❃ 𝓍𝒾𝒶𝑜 𝓏𝒽𝒶𝓃

_21+ Warnings: noncon & dubcon sexual activities, drugs, violence, mentions of murder/illegal activities & etc_

_ *** _

One evening night in a pub, Wang Yibo, in his full black suit and bow-tie, sits in a VIP room surrounded by his group of acquaintances from his college days. He sits in a corner with his legs crossed, leaning back against the couch, sipping a glass of vodka. His friends on the other side are surrounded by women, getting drunk with alcohol and lust.

"Wang Yibo, you sure you don't want a lady for company?" Xixun asks.

"Don't bother him. It's miraculous enough that he's here," Li Chen, another acquaintance replies instead; he speaks in a soft tone, doesn't want to disturb Wang Yibo.

"By the way, is Xiao Zhan still here?" Xixun turns to ask Li Chen.

"Yeah. I told him to wait in another room. He has to drive me home later," Li Chen replies.

"I got these new drugs; can I try it on him? I've been chasing him for these past few weeks and he still tries to avoid me. I'm also curious how strong these drugs are."

"Eyyy, although his family is dependent on mine, letting you drug him is crossing a line," Li Chen frowns at his friend.

"Come on! It's not like I'll hurt him badly or anything. I just want to play." Xixun hooks his arm around Li Chen's neck.

"No. Zhan-ge has always been kind to me. I can't let you do that." Li Chen slightly pushes Xixun off.

"How about this? If you let me, I'll do you any favor back. Didn't you say you like Li Lin? I can help with that."

Li Chen is rethinking as he gets tempt by Xixun.

"Come on. You're not doing anything wrong here. If anyone's wrong, it'll only be me. I won't let anyone know you have anything to do with this."

Wang Yibo nonchalantly listens. It's not like he's eavesdropping; he can close his eyes but can't close his ears to the atrocious conversation happening beside him. He grew up in a circle full of vindictive people who commit selfish acts and gets away with it because money can erase all wrongdoings. This isn't the first time he witnesses these types of conversations. It's a norm in these elite circles. He himself is not so clean. He knows the ways money and power work. It's just, this circle is all about women, sex, and drugs, which aren't his thing. He wouldn't be here if these relations are not required for various parties' businesses to prosper.

"... Okay, he's four doors away from here to the left." Li Chen finally gives in to Xixun.

"That's it man. You can take these ladies for the night since Xiao Zhan won't be driving you home," Xixun says before he stands up and leaves the room.

Wang Yibo remains sitting in the same pose. He's not sure how much time has passed, but it has been long enough that leaving now and arriving home is appropriate timing.

He ascends up to his feet amongst all the chaos going on in the room.

"You're leaving?" Yicheng, another acquaintance in the room, asks.

"Mnn," Wang Yibo groans a reply. His handsome figure then finds its way to the door and steps out.

Before he can take five steps from the door he just exited, he hears a light voice behind him. He looks back and sees a stranger, a young man in a white T-shirt with light blue jeans. The young man looks like he just collapsed. He's sitting on the hallway floor; his left side leans on the wall.

"Help me," the beautiful stranger utters with pleading eyes, his face flushed red.

For a moment, it was as if time has stop for Wang Yibo. He holds eye contact with the young man for a while. He got lost inside the beautiful stranger's eyes and it's like this stranger is unwilling to let him find his way out.

Wang Yibo finds himself interrupted when Xixun emerges out from a door and staggers towards the young man. Seeing Xixun, Wang Yibo now understands the situation. The owner of those mesmerizing eyes must be Xiao Zhan, the person Xixun and Li Chen were talking about earlier. Xixun proceeds to grab Xiao Zhan's arm, trying to pull him up from the ground. Wang Yibo turns away from the scene and leisurely walk away with one hand inside his pocket. After all, this matter has nothing to do with him.

Before he can turn around the corner, that voice comes again.

"Help me!" Xiao Zhan tries his best to reach the person walking away, simultaneously as he attempts to undo Xixun's grip on his arm. _Someone, anyone, just help him get away from this disgusting person holding him_.

Wang Yibo closes his eyes to all atrociousness, but it seems like he really can't close his ears. He sighs. In a flash, he turns back. With large strides, he walks toward Xixun and Xiao Zhan. He grabs Xixun's wrist, the wrist that is holding on to Xiao Zhan.

"Wang Yibo!" Xixun says with wide-eyes opened.

"Take your hands off this person," Wang Yibo commands. He looks at Xixun, slightly tilts his head toward Xiao Zhan, gesturing that he meant for Xixun to let go of Xiao Zhan.

"What's gotten into you? You never meddle in other people's business."

"I said take your hands off this person," he repeats, now with a glare in his eyes. His grip on Xixun's wrist tightens.

"Wang Yibo, what do you think you're d—" before Xixun can finish, Wang Yibo lands a ferocious hook on his face. Xixun tumbles from the sudden force and falls to the ground, almost losing his conscience; he tastes blood in his mouth.

"You should've known better. I don't like to repeat myself." Wang Yibo adjusts his blazer that shifted up due to his action just now. He then turns his attention to the person who can barely stands on his own feet. He grabs Xiao Zhan's arms and assists him from the wall.

"Wait ... Where are you taking me?" Xiao Zhan manages to ask through his drugged conscience.

"Where's your house? I can take you there." Wang Yibo holds Xiao Zhan's arm and proceeds to drag the half-conscious person through the pub towards the exit door.

The loud music pounds inside Xiao Zhan's head. Now on top of feeling dizzy, he feels like he's losing his logic of thoughts. He still remembers where he lives but he can't possibly go back home in this kind of condition; his uncle will only be in concern. Plus, he didn't fulfill his duty of taking Li Chen home safely tonight. Perhaps, he should go to the hospital? He can't go to the hospital. That'll only make him lose money unnecessarily. _Where should he go?_ There's no place he can go. He wants to laugh at his life but can't even let out one.

Before Xiao Zhan can finish his train of thoughts, they've already arrive in the parking a lot. Wang Yibo guides Xiao Zhan into the passenger seat. He puts the seat-belt around the silent person.

"Take me somewhere safe," Xiao Zhan finally utters. However, he doesn't look at the other person. He continues to look down.

"Anywhere with me is unsafe," Wang Yibo says before he closes the passenger's door and walks around to the driver's seat.

"What's your home address?" Wang Yibo insists.

"..." Xiao Zhan refuses to answer. The two people sit silently. Wang Yibo continues to stare at Xiao Zhan, while Xiao Zhan looks down now with his right hand covering his forehead.

"Alright. Somewhere safe."   
  
  


.  
  
  


.  
  
  


The black Mercedes Benz plunges off into the night. After approximately 40 minutes, the black car parks inside a private parking lot under a luxurious condominium. Wang Yibo undoes his seat-belt and steps out of the car. He walks around the head of the car and proceeds to open the passenger's door. He looks at the other person to check his condition.

Although they both sit silently throughout the whole ride, Wang Yibo consistently looks at the person next to him and notices as time passed, the drug is really taking a toll on the unfortunate person. Xiao Zhan is now breathing heavily with a flushed red face, biting his own lips. His eyes are barely open. Wang Yibo realizes the person in front of him isn't in the right mind to get out of the car himself. He undoes the seat-belt for Xiao Zhan and helps him out of the passenger seat. He places one of Xiao Zhan's arm around his shoulder and walks him towards the private elevator provided by the condo. They enter the elevator and get on their way to the 14th floor.

"I feel hot. Why is it so hot in here?" Xiao Zhan mutters, moving back and forth, unable to relax.

"Stay still. You're drugged," Wang Yibo replies as he try to get the person leaning on him to stay still.

To be honest, Wang Yibo doesn't know why he's helping this stranger. He usually, actually, he never cares about other people's business. If it has nothing to do with him, then he has no interest or whatsoever, but here he is, taking this stranger back to his room.

He pulls out his key card and opens the door. The lights turn on automatically. He lays the other person on the white leather L-shape sofa, on the right side of the room. He's not sure why too but he takes off Xiao Zhan's shoes and socks and then places them on the shoe rack. Perhaps, he can't stand his place being messy. He uses the back of his two fingers to touch Xiao Zhan's forehead, measuring his temperature. Although still light-headed, Xiao Zhan is surprised by the other person's action. An odd feeling form as he notices a stranger tenderly takes care of him. It doesn't happen often; someone taking care of him.

Wang Yibo walks to the left side of the room and opens a door to the bathroom. He goes in and opens the cold-water faucet in the tub. He stays in there for quite a while, waiting for the water to rise and fill up the clean pearl white bathtub. When it did, he walks out of the bathroom and looks at the person leaning on the couch.

"Come here," he says to Xiao Zhan when their eyes meet.

"Where is this place?" Xiao Zhan retorts, as his conscience gradually returns.

Xiao Zhan is careful with everyone he meets and doesn't open up to people easily, as he is a cautious person by nature. However, so far, the stranger in front of him hasn't give off any threatening vibe. He doesn't know why too but he feels like the person in front of him does not have any malicious intention towards him. _If he does, he would not have helped him from Xixun_ _, right?_ His mind is slowly returning as the dizziness begins to fade away, but now his body temperature is steadily rising, and he find himself needing something else.

"If you want to feel better, then listen to me. Come here." Wang Yibo motions with his forefinger, telling Xiao Zhan to come over to him.

Xiao Zhan doesn't understand himself either as he slowly gets up and walks towards the commanding man. Before he trips himself, the man manages to grab his arm.

"Go sit inside the tub," Wang Yibo says as he gently pushes Xiao Zhan towards the tub.

Confused, Xiao Zhan looks at the other person. It is just now that he properly sees the face of the stranger in front of him, now that they are face to face with one of Wang Yibo's hands holding Xiao Zhan's arm. Those fierce but gentle eyes that can pierce into one's soul, Xiao Zhan couldn't help but stares for a moment.

Wang Yibo understands Xiao Zhan's confused face and says, "Didn't you say you were feeling hot? I put on cool water."

Understood, Xiao Zhan awkwardly nods his head and carefully steps in and sits inside the tub. He looks around the bathroom and notices how luxurious it is. He can even sleep in here. It's bigger than his bedroom, ... slowly he's getting lost in his own thoughts.

"You know what to do next right?" Wang Yibo interrupts.

"What to do next?" Xiao Zhan repeats after Wang Yibo, as he didn't fully understand what the handsome man meant. Wang Yibo on the other hand, thought it was a question.

Xiao Zhan is not sure if his eyes are lying to him, but for a brief moment he thinks he saw the corner of the handsome man's mouth curls into a smile, almost looking like a smirk. The intense stare of the man only allows Xiao Zhan to steal glances at him before avoiding those eyes.

Wang Yibo gracefully walks towards Xiao Zhan and crouches down; their faces now are at the same level. He leans closer to Xiao Zhan and their gazes connect again.

"You need to help yourself ... jerk off," Wang Yibo says in a low voice, almost a whisper to Xiao Zhan's ears.

"I thought you would've known by now the kind of drug you are drugged with. From when we were in the car till this moment now, your temperature, your facial expressions, and your crotch ..." Wang Yibo's eyes follow his words and now his eyes are at where his words is, causing Xiao Zhan to immediately pull up his legs to cover himself. His knees by his chest with his arms wraps around them. Just now, Xiao Zhan realizes how exposed he is to the person in front of him. His white T-shirt that is now drenched with water is almost see-through, and his drenched light blue jeans doesn't help him in this situation either.

"But if you are still not sure of what I'm talking about, I can help you do it," Wang Yibo suggests with a smirk, moving his face closer.

Xiao Zhan's originally flushed red face manages to get redder. He doesn't know if it's due to the drug, embarrassment, nervousness, or the presence of the other man, but these feelings are making it worse for his self-control. He's old enough to understand what his body needs, but for a stranger to bluntly say such thing to him, plus the way he said it and the way he looked at him when he said it, those actions are tugging at something deep inside of of the person witnessing those actions and words.

Satisfied with his teasing, Wang Yibo stands up and backs away from the incredibly red-face person.

"Rest assured, I'm just teasing you. I'll leave now." Wang Yibo takes a glance at the person in the tub one last time before he walks out the bathroom and gently closes the door.

"Just teasing ...?" Xiao Zhan can feel his heart beats uncontrollably. And without further ado , he gets on to his business.  
  


.

.

12.11.19🌻🖤v.rh

  
1 comment = 1000 encouragements!

💕❤️🖤🌻🌸🌺🥀🌹🌻🌼🌷🍁🍄🌿🎄

This book is also available on Wattpad under the same title and username. Feel free to read it on either platform, whichever is most convenient.

My story has been **plagiarized** by other people, thus if you noticed that there are parts you've read in other fics before, just know **I write my own stories**.

***

Copyright © 2019-2020 Sunflowerwx.

All Rights Reserved. No part of this e-publication may be reproduced, distributed, or transmitted in any form or by any means, including photocopying, recording, or other electronic or mechanical methods.

Any references to historical events, real people, or real places are used fictitiously. Names, characters, and places are products of the author’s imagination.


	2. Fateful Meeting II

After he closes the bathroom door, Wang Yibo walks toward a small staircase that goes up to his bedroom. He undoes a few buttons of his white dress shirt and takes off his suit jacket. When he reaches his room, he hangs the jacket on one of the hooks. He takes off his socks and finally feels a little bit at home. He sits on his bed with his back leaning against the bed board. He surfs his phone for quite a while before feeling thirsty and decides to go downstairs. He heads into the kitchen, pours and drink a glass of water.

He walks out of the kitchen and his eyes stop at the bathroom door. It's oddly quiet in there. _Did_ _the beautiful stranger_ _fall asleep in there?_ If it was Wang Yibo, there would sounds of water splashing and noises everywhere. He argues with himself if he should go in and checks on that person. Xiao Zhan is drugged after all. _What if there are side effects of the drug?_ After thinking back and forth, he concludes that he shouldn't leave a not fully clear-minded person alone. _What if something goes wrong?_

Worried and curious, Wang Yibo walks toward the bathroom and opens the door.

Xiao Zhan is rubbing himself. His head is leaned back against the tub with his eyes closed. His teeth bites hard on his bottom lips, as if he's trying not to let any noise through.

Seeing how hard the person in the tub is biting his lips, Wang Yibo figures that Xiao Zhan doesn't want him to hear his moans. And looking at the pace Xiao Zhan is going, he's slowly losing strength. Those bitten lips are now stark red, the drenched white T-shirt that clings tightly to reveal the owner's body, and the light-blue jeans that is now taken off, these all form a scene that Wang Yibo cannot take his eyes off for a second.

He feels something inside of him tingles. He has never felt himself turned on the way he is now by a scene such as the one in front of him at this moment. He could careless when his business acquaintances make out in front of him in after-parties; men and women naked, lusting at one another; it became a normal scene to him. However, with the person in front of him now, he can't help but be mesmerizes as his heart starts to beat in a way it hasn't before. The more he sees that the person in the tub tries to hold back his voice, the more thoughts comes into his mind about how he'll make this person sing to his rhythm.

Xiao Zhan is losing his temper at this point. He released already but because of the drug, the needs came back again shortly. He tries to fasten his pace to release but before that, he opens his eyes. He freezes as he senses a foreign presence. He looks to his left and sees that the stranger earlier is leaning against the sink with his arms crossed and his head slightly tilted, staring intensely at him. _How long has he been there?!_

Oddly, something about the gaze of the stranger tells Xiao Zhan to keep stroking and he does as he's instructed. His eyes remain intact with the stranger's as he strokes himself. Knowing that the handsome man is looking at what he's doing amplifies his feelings and it brings him closer to his release. He ends up biting his lips hard again as he releases. He tries to catch his breath while his eyes stay glued to the stranger's. His breath now begins to stabilize. But not before long, the drugs kick in and his needs are here again.

For some reason, Xiao Zhan just couldn't take his eyes off the man watching him. _How could he do such shameful act in front of a stranger?_ But what comes next is even more beyond than what he imagines himself would ever do.

"Help me," Xiao Zhan says his request, barely a whisper, but Wang Yibo hears it ringing in his ears.

If the other person asks for it, of course Wang Yibo wouldn't reject.

Wang Yibo walks towards the tub with his eyes glued to Xiao Zhan's. He pauses in front of the tub as the person in the tub looks up at him. He undoes his belt. Xiao Zhan, embarrassed by the action of person in front of him, looks away immediately and slightly move himself away because his face is right in front of the other person's belt area. Before he can calm down, the other person is already in the tub with him. Wang Yibo positions himself behind Xiao Zhan, sitting with his legs around the nervous person. Seeing that Xiao Zhan is inching away, Wang Yibo reaches his hand and places them around Xiao Zhan's waist and gently pulls him closer, until Xiao Zhan's back touches his chest.

"My name is Wang Yibo," he whispers into the ear of the person in front of him. Xiao Zhan pulls himself away from Wang Yibo and positions himself where he can look at the other man face to face.

"I'm ... Xiao Zhan," he looks at Wang Yibo as he says his name. He sees a gentle small smile appears on the other person's face but can't help but look elsewhere due to shyness. His eyes end up on the bare chest of the handsome man in front of him, which causes his face to turn even redder than before. 

"Xiao Zhan, look at me," Wang Yibo says in a soft voice. His eyes still glued to the other person's face.

Xiao Zhan carefully lifts his head up and slowly their eyes meet. Wang Yibo gently moves himself closer to Xiao Zhan. Xiao Zhan feels like he couldn't breathe as Wang Yibo inches closer and closer to him. The gentle person stops his face right in front of Xiao Zhan's. He can feel the warm breath of the other person against his lips. _Is he going to kiss him or not?_ Xiao Zhan anticipates. Wang Yibo gently places his lips on Xiao Zhan's and kisses. He closes his eyes; it was such a soft and delicate touch. Time freezes for a moment before Wang Yibo pulls back. They stare at each other before Wang Yibo goes in for another kiss. This time, he tenderly bites and sucks on Xiao Zhan's lips asking for an opening. Xiao Zhan opens his mouth allowing Wang Yibo to enter and tastes the sweetness; their mouths sliding against each other. Wang Yibo grabs Xiao Zhan's arms and places them around his neck while he wraps his arms around the other person's waist, pulling Xiao Zhan closer. High on feelings, before Xiao Zhan realizes, he's straddling on the other person and their kiss deepens. After a long moment, he pulls his lips away, breaking off the kiss to catch his breath, resting his forehead against Wang Yibo's forehead. His arms are still wrapped tightly around the other person's neck.

"Open your mouth and let out your tongue a bit," Wang Yibo directs in a small pant.

Xiao Zhan hasn't really focus on the person in front of him, but looking at Wang Yibo now, he notices the flushed face of the other person and realizes that he's also into this as much as he is; it gives him more confidence.

Xiao Zhan parts his lips and lets out his tongue. Wasting no time, Wang Yibo starts to lick the lips and tongue of the other person up and down and around to tease him. He keeps licking and softly bites and pulls on Xiao Zhan's lips. Hungrily, he inserts his tongue into the other person's mouth. Their tongues pressing and teeth clashing from the adrenaline. He feels satisfied when Xiao Zhan reciprocates, resulting in a few grunts in his throat, while the other person groans into his mouth.

Satisfied with what he gets and Xiao Zhan's reaction, Wang Yibo turns the soft person around to let Xiao Zhan leans on his chest again.

"It's officially starting," he whispers behind Xiao Zhan's ear. He moves his hand downward to grab and gently strokes Xiao Zhan. The person stroked squirms as the handsome man pleasures him. He tries his hardest to hold back his voice which results in him biting his lips again.

"Don't bite your lips like that. Let out your voice. I want to hear it," Wang Yibo expresses.

"No ... I can't ..." Xiao Zhan can't possibly let out those shameful voices.

"Let me hear you," Wang Yibo demands.

"..."

"You're quite stubborn, aren't you?" Wang Yibo remarks before he suddenly speeds up his strokes while continuously kisses and bites the back of Xiao Zhan's neck, trailing to his shoulder. 

Surprised by the other person's sudden action, Xiao Zhan gasps.

"Ahh! Don't just suddenly ... don't bite me..." His body arches and tightens.

"Wang Yibo. That's my name."

"Mmnn, ahh ..." Xiao Zhan now can't help but moans.

"Say my name," Wang Yibo demands. He then bites and licks the other person's ear, while he mercilessly speeds up his strokes. Water begins to splash out of the tub forcefully, as one person refuses to let go while another person trembles in pleasure.

"Wang Yibo ... Wang Yi — bo." Xiao Zhan succumbs, his body jerks violently as that name comes out of his mouth repeatedly. Wang Yibo grabs his face and turns it back for one last kiss as his body relaxes in pleasure. He falls back against the chest of the person behind him. As fast as his breathing and heart is beating, he can feel the heart of the person behind him beats at the same rhythm. Another thing he can feel is the member of the person behind him, rubbing hard against his back.

"It's my turn now," Wang Yibo whispers into Xiao Zhan's ear.

Xiao Zhan can barely lift his face to look back at Wang Yibo.

"My bedroom's upstairs."  
  


.

.

12.11.19🌻🖤v.rh  
(๑′ᴗ‵๑)♥❤


	3. No Escape

The sunlight shines through the white curtains hitting a clean marble floor. A bed of white sheets with two bodies tangling together in a deep sleep; this must be what they call the morning after.

Xiao Zhan gently opens his eyes. It has been such a long time since he last had such a fulfilling sleep. The sunlight outside is quite bright, it must've been noon now. Xiao Zhan usually go to bed early and also rises fairly early since he's a regular office worker, working as a designer. He's about to move his body for a stretch until he realizes that another body is wrapped around his, and what's appalling is that they both have no clothes on. His heart starts to beat faster. _This is not his bed. This is not his room. Where is this place and who is this stranger?_ He tries to recall last night.

 _"My name is Wang Yibo."_ Xiao Zhan remembers the handsome man introducing his name. That's when it all came back to him. After remembering, he couldn't get the name _Wang Yibo_ out of his head. After all, he was moaning out this name for all of last night on this same exact bed, so how could he have forgotten. 

_"Wang Yibo ... Wang Yi—bo... don't ... ahh!"_ was all he can say as the other person slid in and out of him. Since when did he become so brazen and shameless is all that filled his head as the memories of last night rushes back. Xiao Zhan is now frozen in place. He tries to stay as still as possible, not wanting to wake Wang Yibo up. _How is he going to face the other person?_ His face gradually turns hot, reddening with each second.

"Mmnn ..." Wang Yibo grunts before his eyebrows knit together signaling that he's waking up. Xiao Zhan notices and tightly closes his eyes, pretends to be asleep. Wang Yibo opens his eyes to the blinding white sunlight coming through the window. He turns his attention to the person sleeping in his arms. He pauses and carefully looks at Xiao Zhan. He smiles before moving in closer aiming to kiss the mellow person. Xiao Zhan can feel the other person moving in and realizes the situation. He immediately covers his lips with his hands. His eyes are now wide open. He looks at the person whose face is only an inch away from his; their breath hitting each other's. Wang Yibo sees Xiao Zhan's reaction and cannot help but lets out a small laugh at the other person's cuteness. Seeing Wang Yibo laughs, Xiao Zhan feels that something is wrong.

"You knew I was awake?" he asks, pushing Wang Yibo away from himself and slightly backs away.

"You were?" Wang Yibo replies with a half-smile half grin. He pulls himself away from Xiao Zhan and places one of his hand on his chin to support his face.

"..." Xiao Zhan isn't sure what to say.

"It was obvious. Last night, your face was full of peace when you sleep. Just now your eyes were too tightly closed, your cheeks were burning red, your cheeks must've felt hot too." Wang Yibo didn't just said that but also reaches out his hand and touches Xiao Zhan's cheek.

"It is hot," he confirms.

Xiao Zhan is stunned for a moment before he quickly brushes the bold person's hand off his cheek. He pulls the white sheets up to cover his revealing chest and shoulder. He can't help but feel embarrassed after the other person mentioned last night. That is also when he looks at himself and sees the marks that Wang Yibo left all over his body. His red face turns redder.

"Am I teasing you too much?" Wang Yibo asks after seeing that the other person is blushing again.

"What do you think?" Xiao Zhan retorts.

"Alright alright ..., I'm going to go clean up now. Do you want to go together?"

"No, no, ... you can go ahead." _How could Wang Yibo even think of them washing up together?_ Xiao Zhan can only complain inside his own mind. He finds himself so awkward in this situation but Wang Yibo, ... how could he casually floats around like that.

The owner of the room jumps out of the bed and walks to the bathroom inside his bedroom with nothing on. He makes sure to stop and looks back at Xiao Zhan, causing the blushing person to look away.

"You don't have to look away. You seen it all last night anyway," Wang Yibo says it with a grin before he steps into the bathroom.

"Absurd. Absurd. How much more absurd can that man get?" Xiao Zhan expresses to himself. But before he gets anymore distracted, he needs to figure out where he is and how to get home. _Uncle must've been so worried by now. Oh shoot! Did he even bring his phone with him? Did he drop it downstairs or somewhere else? Maybe Wang Yibo knows._ Xiao Zhan doesn't know what to do and can only stay laid down on the bed. He tries to move and stand up but the pain of last night is making it hard for him. Wang Yibo is too much. He didn't let Xiao Zhan rest until morning almost arrives. But he can't even be mad at Wang Yibo, when it was him who wanted it. He hates to admit it but he didn't hate the other man's touch. He can only be mad at himself for allowing himself to be drugged which causes him the kind of shame and pain he is in right now.

The bathroom door opens and Wang Yibo, now in a white T-shirt with a black jogger on, comes out.

"Come take care of yourself. Feel free to take some clothes from my closet in there." Wang Yibo casually walks pass the bed to a small couch, all the while, drying his hair with a small towel.

"Before that, perhaps do you know where my phone is?" Xiao Zhan asks.

"I don't remember seeing you with it."

"..." Xiao Zhan frowns at himself.

"What's your number? I can try calling."

Xiao Zhan gives his number and Wang Yibo dials. Someone on the other end of the line answers.

"Hello?"

"Is this Xiao Zhan's number?" Wang Yibo asks.

"Oh yes! Sorry, Zhan-ge's phone is not with him currently. I'm Li Chen, if you have something urgent you can let me know and I'll tell him to call you la—"

Wang Yibo ends the call before the other person can finish.

"Li Chen has your phone."

Xiao Zhan is not sure how Li Chen has his phone but at least he knows where he can retrieve it from.

"Can I bother you for another favor?"

"Mnn," Wang Yibo nods.

"Can I use your phone just for a brief moment?"

Wang Yibo walks toward Xiao Zhan who's now sitting on the bed but still all covered up with the sheets. He hands Xiao Zhan his phone. Xiao Zhan uses all his might to stand up and walks to the bathroom, trying to bear with his waist that is still hurting. Wang Yibo sees the condition of the cautious person and starts to feel bad that he got a little rough towards the end of last night. It's hard to hold back with a body and face like that, especially his moaning voice.

Xiao Zhan closes the bathroom door and immediately starts dialing his uncle's number. Thankfully, the other end picks up.

"Uncle, this is Xiao Zhan."

"Xiao Zhan! Where are you? Why didn't you come home last night? What happened? And whose number are you calling from?"

"Uncle, I'm at an old friend's house. We met last night when I was waiting for Li Chen. I left my phone with Li Chen, so I couldn't call you. Sorry if I made you worry for nothing."

"If you're safe, then it's all fine. But you really shouldn't just disappear like this ..."

"..." Xiao Zhan has no excuse to give.

"Anyways, today, there isn't much to do so you can take some rest. I know you've been working hard with your job but still have to assist me. I'm sorry that I have to make you work so hard."

"Uncle don't say that. It is also my duty."

"Alright, ... I'm glad you're safe. Come back home soon."

"I'll be back soon. See you later." Xiao Zhan ends the call. He feels bad for lying but he can't possibly say the truth. There's only shame on his part.

He places the phone on the sink and carefully steps into the shower. He's surprised to find himself quite clean from any love traces considering the number of rounds that went on last night. What's left on his body are the sucking marks that begins from his neck, to his shoulders, down to his waist and beyond. The other traces that were release inside him and on him were gone. _Wang Yibo wouldn't take the time to clean him up after he fell asleep, or would he?_

In a flash, the images of last night hits him hard. How he grabbed tightly to the other person, how he trembled, how he desperately kissed and reciprocated, and how he kept singing that person's name throughout the night as Wang Yibo mercilessly thrust into him. It all makes him wants to vanish right now.

Xiao Zhan decides to clear his mind and after this shower, he will have a proper talk with Wang Yibo about last night and part ways amicably.

After the shower, he walks into the other side of the bathroom and opens what he assumes is the closet Wang Yibo referred to. The other person must be well off, even his closet is a size of its own. Xiao Zhan randomly grabs what is there. This is not the mood to style up.

He walks out of the bathroom with Wang Yibo's phone and find that the owner isn't in the room anymore. Xiao Zhan figures the other person may have gone downstairs. He carefully walks out the room and heads downstairs.

Wang Yibo sees the other person coming down the stairs, limping a bit. He walks towards that person and gestures to help but is shoot down.

"I'm fine," Xiao Zhan says, moving his arm away from Wang Yibo's hands. He walks down using the stairs railing. He spots a table by the kitchen counter and sits on one of the four chairs; he places Wang Yibo's phone on the table. 

"I would like to talk about last night," he says to the grim person who hasn't take his eyes off him since he came down the stairs. Wang Yibo walks to the table and sits in front of Xiao Zhan.

"What about last night?" Wang Yibo notices that the person in front of him is looking serious, different from last night and earlier. _Interesting mode._

Xiao Zhan takes a deep breath.

"If possible, I wish yesterday didn't happen the way it did. This matter had nothing to do with you, but you ended up getting involved. You helped me even when you didn't have to. I'm thankful for that. But I would like to take my leave now," Xiao Zhan speaks earnestly and clasps his hands together to show gratitude.

"I didn't use protection yesterday because you said it was your first time," Wang Yibo replies casually as he rubs his right hand on his jaw.

Xiao Zhan is speaking seriously but this person, Wang Yibo, why is he bringing this up now? _And what kind of response is that?!_ How does that response even make sense to what Xiao Zhan stated earlier? Plus, he talks about these things like it's normal. Xiao Zhan tries to control his facial expression.

"If you simply walk away, isn't it a bit unfair to me?" Wang Yibo continues. His face still remains grim.

Xiao Zhan has never been in this kind of situation before but don't people just part ways like strangers after a one-night stand?

"What is unfair? Isn't it usually like this; people just part ways after a night together?" Xiao Zhan genuinely questions the other person.

" _Usually_? — I know it's your first time so you can't _usually_ do this, right?" Wang Yibo smiles, but Xiao Zhan can't tell if it is a real smile.

The smiling person continues, "I don't care what people _usually_ do. In this case, I need you to take responsibility."

"Responsibility?" Xiao Zhan is astounded. _What responsibility?!_

"You can't just make love with me and then throw me away carelessly," Wang Yibo smiles again.

Xiao Zhan is in disbelief. Wang Yibo wants Xiao Zhan to take responsibility of what happen last night. _Take responsibility?! This is not right! Isn't Xiao Zhan at a much more disadvantage considering what happened last night?_ Xiao Zhan didn't do much to Wang Yibo. It was Wang Yibo who persistently wouldn't leave Xiao Zhan's mouth. It was Wang Yibo who relentlessly surge in and out of Xiao Zhan. It was Wang Yibo who wouldn't stop until Xiao Zhan couldn't take it anymore. It was Wang Yibo ... but Xiao Zhan must take responsibility for Wang Yibo?!

"It's not like that ...," was the only phrase Xiao Zhan manages to speak out.

"Well it's looking like that. After a passionate love-making night, you woke up and simply ask to part ways. You're obviously ditching me. Was I not good?" Wang Yibo slightly smirks.

He know he is good. Last night, he made sure to have Xiao Zhan say that he is good.

Xiao Zhan can't help but feel like the person in front of him is playing with him. He's taking this conversation seriously but Wang Yibo, it doesn't seem like he is.

"Alright. Cut to the chase. How do you want me to take responsibility?" Xiao Zhan thinks that Wang Yibo can't possibly demand money. The other person is too well-off to demand money.

"I want you." Wang Yibo stops smiling. He looks at Xiao Zhan to let him know that he meant it.

"Huhh?" Xiao Zhan lost count of how many times this person has surprised him today.

"We're already so close, why not continue and build from it?" Wang Yibo suggests.

"I don't understand," Xiao Zhan retorts.

"We may have skipped a few steps, but we can get to know each other more from here on."

"..." Xiao Zhan pauses for a long time.

"I would like to chat with you more, but I have a business affair to attend soon. It doesn't seem like you want to stay here any longer, so I'll drop you off on the way." Wang Yibo stands up and heads up to his room to change.

Xiao Zhan is still stun at the previous words of the grim person. This is all too sudden.

Shortly after, Wang Yibo walks downstairs in a business casual black suit. On one hand, he's holding a leather bag.

"Here are your clothes from last night." He hands Xiao Zhan the bag. Since when did Wang Yibo had the time to pick up after Xiao Zhan.

Thinking about it, they created quite a mess in the downstairs bathroom. The bedroom too.

"Let's go," Wang Yibo says.

.

.

12.11.19🌻🖤v.rh


	4. Confused Heart

A black Mercedes Benz parks outside a small white bungalow-style house. The grey roof matches the firm blue outline edge. There's a small yard with various colorful, healthy plants and flowers, which shows the dedication of the homeowners. A small scenery that spells home.

"You live here?" Wang Yibo turns to ask Xiao Zhan.

"Mnn. Thanks for taking me home," Xiao Zhan replies before he undoes his seat-belt and steps out of the car. Before he can walk away from the car, Wang Yibo's voice calls out to him.

"After you retrieve your phone, save my number. I'll call you later," Wang Yibo says through the open car window.

Xiao Zhan looks at him and nods.

Those enchanting eyes makes it hard for Wang Yibo to leave. He doesn't want to leave Xiao Zhan's side, especially when Xiao Zhan hasn't recovered from last night and they hasn't clear everything up yet. But he has a flight to get on for an important meeting today that cannot be cancel; he inevitably drives off into the streets.

Xiao Zhan eyes follow the car that plunges into the distance until it disappears. He turns to his house and opens the white gate. He hobbles to the house door and picks up the hidden key in one of the plant pots to unlock the door.

After stepping into the house and locking the front door, he opens into his bedroom, puts down the leather bag, and lays down on his bed. Right now, he's in a state of confusion. He can't read Wang Yibo's facial expressions and didn't understand everything Wang Yibo said earlier. He can feel that the grim person is not a bad person but something about him feels so cold.

The way Wang Yibo speaks is like he's not a part of the situation. He says things then watches Xiao Zhan's reaction as if he's waiting to be entertained. Xiao Zhan doesn't like that. Even when Wang Yibo suggests they get to know each other more, the words were direct, but Xiao Zhan couldn't empathize what Wang Yibo feel when he says it. _Does he really feel what his words meant?_ His facial expression doesn't say so. Perhaps, Wang Yibo is the not the odd one but Xiao Zhan is? Perhaps, Xiao Zhan is the one who fail to understand Wang Yibo?

However, Xiao Zhan also can't deny that there were small instances of the cold person that warms up his heart; and ... there's something about that man that makes his heart beat in ways it usually doesn't.

Xiao Zhan has always been careful with his heart and guards himself against people that tries to come into his life. If his body is like the usual man, then he could just disregard last night. He sighs. Thankfully, today is Saturday so he has time to rest and hopefully his waist feels better before he goes back to work. He leisurely closes his eyes to rest. Before his mind settles, the doorbell rings. Perhaps, if he ignores it the doorbell will stop ringing. The doorbell rings again and he eventually forces himself to get up and lurches out to open the front door.

"Li Chen?"

"Zhan-ge. I'm so glad you are here. You disappeared last night. Did something happen? I asked Xixun and he said Wang Yibo took you. I was so worried," Li Chen expresses genuine concern.

"I'm alright ... You, you know Wang Yibo?" Xiao Zhan asks astoundingly as he didn't expect to hear that name from Li Chen.

"He's one of our company's investors and attended the same University as me. He's not someone you should hang around; he's a dangerous person. I was shocked when Xixun said that he dragged you away. I thought you might got into some trouble," Li Chen says with some sort of relief.

"Oh ..." Another surprise hits Xiao Zhan.

"By the way, I have your jacket and phone here. You left your jacket in the VIP room." Li Chen hands the pink-jean jacket and phone to Xiao Zhan.

"Thank you, Li Chen." Xiao Zhan receives his belongings.

"Also Zhan-ge, you received a few calls but there was this one call that asked if this was your number. Before I can even finish speaking, the person on the line ended the call."

"Thanks, I'll check it later." Xiao Zhan knows who it was.

"Zhan-ge, are you sure you're okay. You don't look well," Li Chen expresses his worry.

"I'm all good — and sorry, I didn't stay to drive you home as should."

"No no no. It's no big deal. I'm glad nothing happened and you're home safely." Li Chen waves his hands along with each no.

"If there's nothing else, I would like to go take some rest." Xiao Zhan gives a small smile but his smile isn't able to hid his tiredness.

"Oh yes, go ahead. I'll take my leave then."

"Mnn."

Xiao Zhan nods before he shuts and locks the door. He walks back into his room and places his jacket on top of his dresser. He lays down on the mattress and looks through his phone. A few calls from his coworkers and an unknown number.

 _"Save my number."_ Xiao Zhan remembers what the other person said before he drives off.

 _"He's a dangerous person."_ Li Chen's words remain ringing in his ears. _What does that even mean?_

"Wang Yibo. What do I do with you?" Xiao Zhan sighs.

Overwhelmed with thoughts and tiredness, Xiao Zhan dozes off before he can save the unknown number. In his dream, he was climbing a mountain while in constant fear of falling. _Why can't he sleep soundly like he did this morning?_

Oddly, he slept peacefully in Wang Yibo's arms. Was it the warmness of the other person, or was it the delicate scent, or the sounds of his breathing, or perhaps the tenderness? Xiao Zhan cannot pinpoint the reason, but he finds himself thinking of that person again. This is stressing him out. He opens his eyes only to see the darkness. A streak of light from the streetlamp manages to escape into the room through the corner of the window curtain. Nighttime arrived earlier than usual today. Xiao Zhan hears some noises in the living room. His uncle must've been back. Xiao Zhan gets up and staggers a bit until he reaches the doorknob.

"Xiao Zhan!" Han Chifeng calls when he sees his nephew drowsily walks toward him.

He continues, "Why did you wake up? It's already so late."

Chifeng has arrived home around late evening and checked Xiao Zhan's room and was relief that Xiao Zhan has returned but didn't want to interrupt his nephew's sleep. The body in the bed looked worn out.

"I already slept this entire day," Xiao Zhan replies with a yawn. He moves to sit next to his uncle on the floor, who seems to be sorting some papers.

"What are you doing?" Xiao Zhan asks, scratching his head.

"I'm looking through some paper. I'm also thinking of moving to Zhangjiajie."

"Moving?!!" his voice rise up in volume.

"Mnn. The old master Li said we have been kind and loyal for too long. It's about time we start anew." Chifeng knows that was the old master Li generous way of saying he's been let go from his job.

Xiao Zhan understands. The Li family has seriously ventured into the banking industry this past decade. They no longer need the older generation workers that worked for their startup company, which was a toy production company.

"Why Zhangjiajie?" he wonders.

"I have a few old friends there. Also attended college there. It will be a blessing if before my life ends, I can spend time enjoying nature with some old friends." Chifeng sighs with a soft smile, while imagining such serene scenes in his head.

"But Xiao Zhan, I won't force you to come along. You have a stable job and a bright future here."

"Uncle, it's not like I can let you live by yourself when you're only getting older. You took care of me my whole life. I'll take care of you for the rest of your life," Xiao Zhan assures Chifeng.

Chifeng shakes his head. "It's not like I'll be around for the rest of your life. You must learn how to live for yourself, not for me. Go out and meet other people and enjoy life. Don't waste a lifetime living in regret like me," Chifeng advises his nephew.

"But don't worry, I won't be leaving anytime soon. You'll still have to deal with this old man for quite some time." Chifeng kindly laughs at Xiao Zhan who is now in conflicting thoughts.

"I'll stay here until I feel like you'll be okay, then I'll head to Zhangjiajie. And even when I really move to Zhangjiajie, if you are unhappy here, you can always follow me there later. There is no need to worry."

"By the way, are you busy tomorrow?" Chifeng asks.

Xiao Zhan shakes his head, "I don't have any plans for tomorrow."

"Let's go spend a day at the farm. We haven't been there for a few years. Now that I'm jobless, it's a good time to go."

Xiao Zhan nods.

He can't help but feels guilty towards his uncle who spent a great chunk of his life providing for him. Xiao Zhan's parents passes away when he was six. Uncle Chifeng was his mother's only brother, and there were no other relatives that were willing to take him in. Chifeng became Xiao Zhan's guardian in his late thirties and never married.

"Did you buy new clothes? I've never seen you in those before," Chifeng interrupts Xiao Zhan's thoughts.

"Oh, umm ..., actually, these belongs to the friend I mentioned this morning." Xiao Zhan tries to wear a smile.

"Mnnn. Anyway, I made some soup. Warm it up and have some. I'm going to bed now." Chifeng unhurriedly stands up and walks around the corner to his room.

That night Xiao Zhan lies in bed with a heavy heart. Thinking he will have to live without his uncle is tormenting, especially when Uncle Chifeng is all that he has. Someone he regards as a father, who has protected and nurtured him. As a child, Xiao Zhan is often left home-alone, sick and frail, but he managed to persevere with no complaints, knowing that Uncle Chifeng works long hours to put food on the table. His uncle manages to send him to a good University, which considering the high costs, it's almost impossible to. Xiao Zhan assumes, it's due to the hard work Chifeng does for the Li family, which also includes taking care of personal issues for the old master Li, like taking care of his children; Li Chen is one among the rest.

Chifeng treats him as his own son and has always been kind and loving, but despite that, as a kid, Xiao Zhan felt that his uncle is always sad. Thus, he tries to wear the sweetest and brightest smile, hoping to make his uncle smiles more. Which did work. Or so the naive Xiao Zhan thought. After he matures, he realizes that he uncle is broken deep inside, beyond repair, and the smiles his uncle returned are meant to make the small kid Xiao Zhan happy; not the other way around.

His phone begins to vibrate. Xiao Zhan reaches for and picks up his phone. It's an unknown number. He thinks it may or may not be Wang Yibo. He tells himself it's not Wang Yibo, it's just a stranger who got the wrong number. Thinking this way is easier for him to refuse the call. He's not at a point in his life where he wants to be involved with another person. Surviving and getting by in life is tough enough already. He puts down the phone and let the phone vibrates on and off a few times, falling back into his previous thoughts. His phone vibrates again. This time it's a text message.

From unknown number:

12:09 AM

[Xiao Zhan]

[This is Wang Yibo]

[Li Chen said he returned your phone]

[Are you asleep?]

[I wanted to call earlier but couldn't]

[You must be sleeping]

[Good night. Dream about me]

Xiao Zhan can't help but reads the texts on his lock screen with anticipation. However, he's afraid to open his phone, afraid that he might clicks in and replies. _Restraint, Xiao Zhan, restraint._ To Xiao Zhan, Wang Yibo can't possibly like him as a romantic half. They only met yesterday. _How is it possible to have feelings for another person in that short amount of time? Wait! Wang Yibo never sa_ _id_ _he likes him._ He reminds himself to not assume. His thoughts scrambles around. The text messages sound sweet but what if Wang Yibo is only playing with him? What if Xiao Zhan is deluding his own mind? Perhaps, Wang Yibo thinks that since they already did it, he can easily coerce Xiao Zhan for more. That might just be it. There's nothing more to it. So, stop thinking and go to sleep.

.

.

The next morning goes as usual. Both uncle and nephew wake up early and drive to a farm three hours from their house. They used to visit often and help around the farm. There are many adorable livestock that warm their hearts each time they visited. The owner, Li Wei, is one of Chifeng's friend from his younger days. The two friends usually drink together after the farm work, whereas the little kid Xiao Zhan would run around playing with the adorable animals.

This time around, Xiao Zhan couldn't do much work as his back is aching. His excuse to his uncles is that due to his job, he sits in a desk for a long time which gives him back pain.

He spends a long day of playing with adorable animals; he feeds and attempts to bathe the ones that he can. When the daylight is nearly over, he finally has some time to himself. He sits on a haystack, looking at the orange with shades of pink evening sky. It's tranquil to sit quietly and enjoy this scenery as the breezes passes with time. This charming scenery brings his mind to someone.

Xiao Zhan pulls out his phone. He opens the mobile device and pull down to the notification center. The unknown number also texts earlier today. He slides through to look at the messages.

"Xiao Zhan!" Chifeng shouts for him out of nowhere.

Thunderstruck by the sudden voice, Xiao Zhan presses his thumb on the text, which opens the message application.

"Shoot!"

"Xiao Zhan!" Uncle Chifeng shouts again. "It's getting late! Come inside and let's head home!"

Their car is parked at the other side of the farm. Xiao Zhan has to go through the farmhouse to get to it.

"Uhh yeah! I'll be right there!" he answers.

He can't help but worries now that Wang Yibo's texts are marked as read. Regardlessly, Xiao Zhan hurries towards the farmhouse. Shortly after, he and Chifeng bid goodbye to his Uncle Li Wei and then head for home.

Upon their arrival, Xiao Zhan rushes into his room to look at his phone. He hurriedly closes the door and stands with his back leaned against the door. Since the texts are marked as read, he can no longer restrain himself from reading them. He wants to read the texts during the car ride but that will look suspicious to Chifeng. Xiao Zhan almost never look at his phone during long rides. He usually look out the window to enjoy the view, as he gets light-headed when reading and or is occupied with such thing during car rides.

He opens and clicks into the text messages, scrolling up to the last text he saw on the lock screen last night and starts reading.

From unknown number:

8:18 AM

[Xiao Zhan]

[Good morning]

[Are you awake?]

[Hope you had a good sleep]

1:06 PM

[Xiao Zhan]

[I know you're awake]

4:39 PM

[Xiao Zhan]

[Xiao]

[Zhan]

10:53 PM

[Xiao Zhan]

[So you decided]

[I see]  
  
  


What does that mean? He lowers himself down to sit on the floor; his knees next to his chest, while his back leans on the door. He's confused as he feels his heart wrenching. Right now, it's 11:10 PM. Wang Yibo must've seen that the text messages were marked read but Xiao Zhan intentionally didn't reply. _What does Wang Yibo mean by 'I see'?_ That he understands and will no longer text him. But isn't this what Xiao Zhan also prefer? So how come there a slight feeling of disappoint?

"Why should I care about his feelings? Wang Yibo is a mere stranger," the owner of those words sighs to himself and put down his phone.

It's another night that Xiao Zhan went to bed with a heavy heart.

.

.

12.15.19🌻🖤v.rh  
Thanks again for reading!


	5. Rough It Is

Mondays sure are dreadful, especially for an office worker like Xiao Zhan. He boards the bus to work. His workplace is not too far or too close, thus the ride is bearable. The sun sure shines cheerfully, contrary to his mood. He sits comfortably in his casual faded blue dress shirt, corresponding to his dark dress pant. His rigid eyes focus on the work in front of him to keep himself busy. His name tag sits nicely in front of his desk, Company K's Designer Xiao Zhan.

"Zhan-ge!" Liu Tou Ye, a tan man with bubbly eyes interrupts.

Xiao Zhan is not sure since when Tou Ye was there. _Did he even knock?_

"Uhh yeah, how's it going?" The firm person's eyes still dwell on the work in front of him.

"It's almost lunchtime. You want to go grab something to eat?" Tou Ye suggests.

"I'm still—"

"Don't reject me again. This time I really need some advice from you," Tou Ye pouts.

"Don't give me that face. It doesn't fit you," he glances at Tou Ye and shakes his head.

"Zhan-geeeeee. Zhan-geeeeee, ..." the young pal whines. It's been a while since the last time he has lunch or dinner with Zhan-ge. His mentor is often occupied with work, whether it's during work-time or break-time.

"Yeah yeah, but it's not break-time yet," Xiao Zhan reminds. Leadership is led by example; he can not and should not leave before break-time officially starts, especially when there are employees who are still working.

"Gosh, you don't have to be this loyal to the company. Cheat some minutes off, it won't kill you," Tou Ye mumbles beneath his breath.

Xiao Zhan strikes a warning look at Tou Ye, telling him to go back to work.

"My bad," Tou Ye immediately surrenders. "See you again exactly at 12:00!" He walks back to his desk, which is outside of the glass partition walls that divides this area of the office, allowing Xiao Zhan to have his personal office as a Team manager.

.

.

.

Outside of Company K.

Inside a black Mercedes Benz, Wang Yibo carefully looks through the report his assistant sends one last time. Two days ago, he meant to call Xiao Zhan earlier, but he has to go take care of business out of town and the event took longer than he expected. Previously, he confirms with Li Chen that Xiao Zhan has retrieved his phone. Well, it's more like he threatened Li Chen to get answers but for Wang Yibo, it's the end result that matters, not the method. His flight landed earlier this morning, and immediately he drives to where he is now.

Two nights ago, by the time he texted Xiao Zhan he assumes the other person must've went to bed already. The next morning, he texted Xiao Zhan again, but there was no response. He gave himself the benefit of doubt and told himself the other person might not have waken up yet. An hour after noon, he texts Xiao Zhan again. However, by then he knows the other person is intentionally ignoring his text messages. By nighttime, he sees that his text messages are 'read' and yet, there is no reply.

It looks like Xiao Zhan has decided. Thus, Wang Yibo also decided: if Xiao Zhan wants to do things the rough way, Wang Yibo will deliver.

He has his assistant obtained basic information on Xiao Zhan to find the stunning person's workplace. He could've had his assistant dig deeper but doesn't want to invade the other person's privacy as he wants to get to know Xiao Zhan naturally; that's much more thrilling. His eyes left the report when he notices a familiar figure walking into Xiao Zhan's workplace. Immediately, he undoes his seat-belt and follows. Wang Yibo sees that the figure went in the elevator and stops at the 7th floor. He walks after.

.

.

.  
  
  


"Xiao Zhan, someone is here to meet you," the sweet voice of Ling Er informs, knocking in front of the glass door. If it's not part of her job, Ling Er will not walk into this area of the office. Seeing that annoying face of Tou Ye only makes her rage grows stronger. She notices his glance but chooses to ignore before she dashes away.

Xiao Zhan didn't make plans with anyone. He checks his watch and it's 11:54 AM.

On his way out, he calls over to his mentee, "Tou Ye! Change of plans. I'll see you at— some time after 12."

"Just don't cancel on me again," Tou Ye pleads with his eyes.

"Mnn." _We'll see._

Xiao Zhan glances around as he walks into the guest area, unsure of who is here to see him. Instantly, rage overtakes him when he sees the face of the man sitting down. How does this person dare to show up in front of him? He still has the gut to? The moment Xiao Zhan appears, Xixun springs up and walks to him.

"Xiao Zhan, how are you? Did Wang Yibo do anything to you?" Xixun asks immediately, as if he was worried.

"You should leave." Xiao Zhan's eyes narrow before he backs up to walk away at once. He can't bear to look at this despicable person's face. Xixun rushes to block Xiao Zhan from walking away.

"He did. Didn't he?!" Xixun tries to read Xiao Zhan's expression.

"Wow. You play hard-to-get with me but with him you—" Before Xixun could finish, Xiao Zhan's arm swings and connects his face. The pain hits hard and Xixun staggers. The left side of his face reddens from the force, taking over the bruise from Wang Yibo that hasn't disappear yet. He quivers with anger and looks like he was about to attack back. Before he can, Xiao Zhan takes the chance and strikes at the guy again. This time Xixun can't help but falters to the ground; his hand covering the injured side of his face.

Xiao Zhan lets out a huge breath before he points his finger down at Xixun; his eyes glints with anger, "I've been patient with you because you are Li Chen's friend, but from now on, if you bother me, I will not tolerate you!" Without further delay, his long legs take him away in no time. Xiao Zhan doesn't want to waste even one second of his life to someone like Xixun. It's a waste of his valuable time.

From a distance, Wang Yibo who witnessed the action is quite amazed; his eyes light up and slightly widen at the scene. Xiao Zhan is absolutely something else; stunning even when he burns with rage. Wang Yibo, with both hands resting inside the pockets of his black dress pant that matches neatly with his casual black suit, walks leisurely to the action scene. If one doesn't know, one might assume he owns this building. He stops in front of Xixun, who is currently gasping in pain. He crouches down and tilts his head to meet the eyes of Xixun's.

"Wang Yibo!" Xixun almost forgets his pain when he sees the face of the murky figure towering over him. _How come he's here?!_

A vacant smile from Wang Yibo sends chills down the spine of the flabbergasted person.

"I have something to add. I told you to take your hands of that person before. I didn't mean just that night. I meant for you to take your hands off that person permanently."

Xixun is speechless and can't find any words to respond. He feels a deadly presence inside the eyes piercing at him. His instinct tells him to retreat. Wang Yibo isn't really someone one should have problems with. The kind of things he did and got away with isn't the typical things rich elites like Xixun does.

Wang Yibo steps on Xixun's hand and steadily increases the pressure, "You wouldn't want this hand sliced off, right?"

.

.

.

Xiao Zhan walks back to his desk in a foul mood. He snatches his jacket off the back of his chair.

"Tou Ye, it's 12:02. Let's go." He gestures Tou Ye to follow him as he leads the way out of the office.

"Uhh yeah!" Seeing Xiao Zhan's mood, Tou Ye knows to obediently follow behind.

They enter a small café, YOURS, located next to their workplace. They sit in the usual table that Xiao Zhan likes to sit at. His usual table for two by the window provides an enchanting view of the street. YOURS is originally a café, but the owner has adapted to include lunch on the menu due to the high demands of office workers, who often visits during break times. It's highly convenient for workers who rushes to eat and hurries back to work.

"So what's your problem?" Xiao Zhan asks right off the bat after they settles into their seats.

"Zhan-ge, can't you use a nicer tone? I'm really stressed out right now," Tou Ye pleads for some kindness. His hands join together in front of his nose.

"Alright, alright," Xiao Zhan sighs.

"What happened?" he continues in a kinder tone. After all, Tou Ye is good fellow colleague.

"So, Ling Er finally accepted and went on a date with me a few days ago," Tou Ye begins.

"How is that stressing you out?! You liked her since you started working here!" Xiao Zhan interrupts, as excitement begins to replace his earlier mood. He's been rooting for this young pal to get his date for as long as he can remember. Perhaps, since the first day Tou Ye was assign to his team. This is breaking news!

"The thing is, ... I kissed her ... and ... it went bad from there. I'm still not sure what exactly went wrong though." Tou Ye looks down at the table.

Xiao Zhan is in no position to judge Tou Ye, but he can't help but let out a small laugh at Tou Ye's slow-wittedness when it comes to romance. So, this is what this kid has been stressing about? Tou Ye, who is full of cheers and wonders around the office to lift everyone's mood, now has dark clouds looming over his head. Ling Er must be a huge deal for Tou Ye.

"Why not just ask Ling Er?" Xiao Zhan smiles, trying to offer a solution. _Isn't it the best solution?_ Ultimately, communication is key, whether with personal relationships or workplace issues.

"Impossible. She wouldn't even reply to my texts. She doesn't look at me when we crossed in the office. Or when I go see her at her desk. She just look right through me! It's like I'm invisible."

"I'm not sure what went wrong. I must've did something wrong," Tou Ye whines. He just needs to get these thoughts off his chest. He wants to ask Ling Er bluntly as to why she's ignoring him, but what if he receive a response that really end things between them. At least now, in this confusion state, he still has some hope.

"Maybe your breath smells bad when you kissed her?" Xiao Zhan jokes, trying to improve the mood which doesn't seem to work.

"Zhan-ge!!" Tou Ye reaches his hands out and smacks his superior's shoulder.

And Xiao Zhan laughs at the young pal again. As far as he knows, Ling Er views Tou Ye favorably; Tou Ye must've misunderstood something. Xiao Zhan became an employee around the same time as Ling Er and they are good acquaintances; he roots for Tou Ye because he sees that Tou Ye has a chance. Right now, he can't help but smiles adoringly at a distressed Tou Ye.

At once, the adoring smile from his face fades into bewilderment when an intimidating figure abruptly seizes and pulls his wrist up from the table.

It's as if he's been struck with thunder.

"Wang Yibo ..." Xiao Zhan utters, as if he saw a ghost. The bright sky earlier seems to magically turns grey now. _What's going on?! Why is this person here?!_

"We need to talk," Wang Yibo demands with his grim face, showing his discontent with the person in front of him.

"Zhan-ge, who is this?" Tou Ye is astounded but surely not as much as Xiao Zhan is. He looks at his Team Manager, then at the refined, neatly dressed man grabbing at his Team Manager.

"Umm ..." Xiao Zhan is in a daze. He doesn't know if he should respond to Tou Ye or the person holding his wrist.

"Let's go." Wang Yibo pulls Xiao Zhan out of his seat and drags him outside before he can say anything.

Tou Ye can only freezes and standby as Zhan-ge is dragged away; the expression of the refined man told Tou Ye to mind his own business if he doesn't want trouble. Hopefully, Zhan-ge will be fine. Nothing can falter him. Tou Ye's Team Manager is the toughest person he knows; the way Xiao Zhan eloquently protects his team and battles against higher management to pass their projects and give them the credit and higher compensation they deserves has earned him all the admiration from his fellow coworkers.

.

.

Wang Yibo drags Xiao Zhan into the alley behind the café. He makes sure to back him up against a wall to prevent him from running away.

Xiao Zhan awkwardly stands in front of Wang Yibo, avoiding the other person's stare as he blinks repeatedly at the ground. On the contrary, it seems like the person staring at him is not even blinking. It's been a while since they last seen each other. Oddly, why does he feel a sense of guilt, although he believes he did nothing wrong to the person who now intensely stares at him?

"Look at me," Wang Yibo demands.

Xiao Zhan looks at Wang Yibo as if there's nothing wrong. After all, he has nothing to be afraid of. He maintains a serious expression, which he usually puts on when he tries to hide his true feelings.

"Why didn't you reply to my texts?" Wang Yibo begins; his calm demeanor cannot hide the fury in his voice.

Xiao Zhan ignores him since the day they part. Wang Yibo rushes to see him to get answers as soon as he can, but today, so far, he found Xiao Zhan earlier with Xixun and now with another person. He could care less about a bastard like Xixun but what is with that blockhead face in the cafe, especially for Xiao Zhan to be smiling like that.

"..." Xiao Zhan, who originally doesn't know how to deal with this person, is now even more lost, especially now that Wang Yibo is displaying such poisonous mood. _Why is he exhibiting this sort of behavior? Is it because he didn't reply to him?_ He takes back what he thought about this person. _Cold? Wrong, he's full of rage now._ If Xiao Zhan is a piece of paper, he would be burnt up by the fire staring at him.

"Wow! So, you're going to ignore me in person too?" Wang Yibo continues.

He sneers at the silent person, "Fine. Originally, I intend to be kind and gentle and court you nicely, but it seems like you don't like it that way. So rough it is then. Is this your kink where you like people to chase after you? Seems like I'm not the only person. There was Xixun. And now that guy in the café. Is there more people lined up that I don't know of."

That was out-of-the-blue and uncalled for.

"Wang Yibo! Watch your words!" Xiao Zhan blurts, frowning at the other person. His eyes narrow together as his face tenses up. _Who does this person think he is to be spouting such insult and absurd words in front of him?_

"So, you do like it rough. You're finally showing reaction." Wang Yibo leans closer to Xiao Zhan, carefully studying his expression. In addition, he just wants to be closer to the person in front of him.

Xiao Zhan backs up against the wall. The fierce eyes that hold gentleness that he remembers no longer has the gentleness he is fond of.

"Where's your phone?" Wang Yibo motions for Xiao Zhan to hand over his phone, while one of his hand grabs onto Xiao Zhan's arm.

"..." Xiao Zhan looks away. He finds himself speechless at the demanding person in front of him; he halfheartedly sighs. Forget feeling regret he didn't reply to Wang Yibo's text messages, Xiao Zhan is now beyond glad he didn't reply to this temperamental person.

"If you don't want me to search you, then hand it over," Wang Yibo threatens.

Xiao Zhan still refuses. _Why in the world does he have to do as this person say?_ He places his hand on top of Wang Yibo's to undo to the other person's grip on his arm.

Amidst Xiao Zhan's attempt to undo the grip, Wang Yibo touches the moving person's waist in his attempt to search. Once he feels the phone, he probes his hand into the other person's pant's pocket to pull the phone out from it. He let go of Xiao Zhan once he obtained the phone. Xiao Zhan tries to snatch back his phone but fail; the small aches on his back doesn't cooperates with his intention.

"Your pass-code?" Wang Yibo raises his eyebrows; one hand holding the phone while the other hand rests on his waist, further exhibiting his short-temper-ness.

"Perhaps when pigs fly, I will give it away." Xiao Zhan crosses his arms over his chest, tilts his head to the side and says no words afterwards; he can only look at Wang Yibo and wait for what he'll do next. There's no way he's going to break his silence and yield to Wang Yibo.

"You really are a stubborn one. Either you open this phone yourself or I'm going to make you open it. The second option ..." Abruptly, Wang Yibo wraps his arm around Xiao Zhan's waist and pull him in hard that their bodies grinds together, taking Xiao Zhan by surprise; a preview to let Xiao Zhan know what the second option entails. As their eyes meet, a cunning smile appears on Wang Yibo's face; a dangerous sign.

"I'll open it. I'll open it. Let go first." Xiao Zhan immediately surrenders as his face blushes at the thought of what the bold person refers to. And oddly, it seems like pigs can fly now.

Wang Yibo let go and hands Xiao Zhan's phone back to him. Xiao Zhan accepts his phone and types his pass-code while Wang Yibo lurks behind him, looking over his shoulder. Once the phone is unlocked, Wang Yibo grabs it off the owner's hand and dials his number. When his own phone rings, he hands the other mobile device back to its owner.

"My number, save it."

.

.

12.17.20🌻🖤v.rh  
(♡'౪'♡)  
Thanks all for reading!


	6. Rough It Is II

Xiao Zhan only looks at Wang Yibo and does nothing. Once again, he's speechless at the inconsiderate actions of the person in front of him. His hand grasps the phone, while his eyes gaze blankly at the authoritative person.

"I mean for you to save it right now." Wang Yibo takes one step closer to the blank person in front of him, urging him to save his number.

Annoyed with Wang Yibo's commanding tone, Xiao Zhan shot a displeased look at Wang Yibo, then immediately saves the number as _Tyrant_. This person is an absolute tyrant.

Deep inside he knows he doesn't have to do as Wang Yibo says, but then again, a few days ago he did acknowledge that he will save Wang Yibo's number once he retrieved his phone from Li Chen. He didn't follow through with his part of the deal, therefore he can't totally blame Wang Yibo for the situation they are in now.

"This could've been done courteously, but you have to make it complicate." Wang Yibo tries to calm himself after seeing that Xiao Zhan has saved his number.

He continues, "So tell me honestly, why didn't you reply?"

"..." Xiao Zhan, who often is praise for his eloquent speech, finds himself unable to form a concise explanation. Too many things are spearing around inside his head; _where do he even begin?_ All the way back to his childhood to explain that he struggles with opening up to people even though he wants to? Or that he doesn't understand Wang Yibo's actions? Or more like he doesn't want to assume about the other person's intention?

Before he can provide an answer, it is as if he's been struck with thunder once again.

"You don't like me?" Wang Yibo simply asks in a calm voice while his eyes concentrates on Xiao Zhan.

"..." Xiao Zhan's eyes slightly widen at Wang Yibo as he is caught off guard by the blunt question. His heartbeat begins to accelerate as he tries to fight the intense stare of the person standing in front of him. His body gradually tenses up; his hand secretly clutches onto the side of his pant. _How should he answer?!_

"However, I don't think that's the reason. My instinct says you like me, and I'm usually right. So why?" Wang Yibo tilts his head, trying to preserve patience and wait for a response. His eyes soften. He doesn't understand the signs Xiao Zhan sends him. He can feel that Xiao Zhan likes him since that night, but at the same time, Xiao Zhan tries to run away from him. It frustrates him and he needs answers.

"..." Xiao Zhan bites his lips and looks away; his heart pounds wildly like warring drums that soldiers march to before they roar into war. _Does he make it that obvious that he likes Wang Yibo?_

"Xiao Zhan."

Wang Yibo hates the feeling that the gorgeous person in front of him is stubbornly ignoring him, especially now that he's right in front of him; it's as if he doesn't matter. Even in this current moment, Xiao Zhan still avoids his eyes. He steps closer and grabs the person in front of him and presses him against the wall. He moves closer to Xiao Zhan's and pauses his face two-inches away to allow some distance, but close enough to prevent the stunning person from looking elsewhere, forcing their eyes to meet.

Wang Yibo whispers, "Be stubborn. Let's see how long you can ignore me."

Before Xiao Zhan can react, Wang Yibo uses both hands to cup his face and captures his lips. Taken by surprise, Xiao Zhan seals his lips to prevent further intrusion. Yet, Wang Yibo aggressively presses and caresses his lips against Xiao Zhan's; he continuously angles his head side to side as he hungrily kisses, savoring every touch as he marks this set of lips his. Xiao Zhan slowly loses his breath while his heart pounds erratically to the rough rhythm of the person devouring at his lips; his lips move in response.

Before he loses control, he grabs Wang Yibo's blazer to pull the person eating at his mouth off of him. To Wang Yibo, this alluring person tugging atbhis clothes causes a sensual sensation that further encourages him to kiss this set of seductive lips. He starts to delicately bites and nibble at Xiao Zhan's bottom lip, looking to intrude inside. Xiao Zhan refuses to surrender, but lets out a groan in his throat, surprising even himself, while unknowingly satisfies the aggressor grinding at his lips.

Xiao Zhan's persistence on being stubborn unknowingly brings out the rough nature of the bold person. With no warning, Wang Yibo bites hard on that bottom lips causing it to turn crimson red, blood seeps. Xiao Zhan must've gotten mad at the pain that he starts to bite back. Excited by the reciprocated bites, Wang Yibo takes advantage of Xiao Zhan's slightly parted mouth and slips his tongue inside, exploring the now unrestricted mouth he once claims as his. This is the familiar taste that he has been missing. The way Xiao Zhan's tongue clashes then tries to escape stirs excitement for Wang Yibo as he chases to suck in the taste as much as he can. He gradually softens his grip on Xiao Zhan's face as their kiss deepens. It's exciting. It's good. However, it abruptly ends there; his softened grip allowed Xiao Zhan to finally pushes him away.

Xiao Zhan leans on the wall, while the bold person backs away from the sudden push.

"You're crossing too many lines, Wang Yibo!" Xiao Zhan says in breaths. He glares at the other person while he holds up his wrist to wipe off the saliva around his lips.

Wang Yibo licks his lips before the corner of his lips curls up into cunning smile, revealing his satisfaction.

"There's a bit of my spit left on your lips, here, let me lick it off you." He pretends to grab and pull the other person in. Xiao Zhan responds by pushing him off once more.

"You must be really bored and have lots of time on your hand that you float around doing as you please, but I don't have time to play with you! So, quit it!" Xiao Zhan now visibly upset; his jaw clenches together and his eyes darkens, while his lips remain crimson from Wang Yibo's doing.

Wang Yibo doesn't want it to come to this. If Xiao Zhan isn't so determined on ignoring him, they could've talk it out amicably. If possible, he doesn't want to get rough; he wants to treat the person in front of him with tender and care. Since the day they part, he looks forward to meeting Xiao Zhan again. He calls multiple times, texts consistently, but it all went cold. He doesn't even call people if it's not work-related, but for once, he tries to change because he couldn't resist the alluring person. However now, seeing that the person he's been anticipating to meet is absolutely upset at him, his lavish smile fades into thin air and his eyes drown away.

Xiao Zhan continues, "So excuse me, I need to go back to lunch." He attempts to walk away but Wang Yibo snatches his wrist and holds on firmly to prevent him from walking away.

"What now?" Xiao Zhan is close to lashing out. He's not going to tolerate this sort of disrespectful treatment any further.

"You want lunch. Let's go have lunch," Wang Yibo speaks with his usual grim expression.

"Did you not—!"

"I'm not bored," Wang Yibo cuts him off; his expression softens as his eyes focus at Xiao Zhan. It's almost as if he's pleading the other person to listen to him. On the contrary, Xiao Zhan's face exhibits flashes of anger.

"I also don't have much time on my hand. I make it a priority to come see you. And I definitely am not playing with you," he speaks sincerely, but whether his sincerity reaches the person in front of him, that's a different discussion.

"If I gave off the impression that I'm not taking you seriously, then I'm sorry. I am taking you seriously," his voice, unwavering.

"Well ..." Xiao Zhan's expression turns blank. Once again, he's at a loss for words as he freezes, unsure of how to react to the unforeseen flood of words from Wang Yibo. What is with this sudden change in attitude? Why does it seem like Wang Yibo cares that he's upset? If Wang Yibo cares about his feelings, then what is with the inconsiderate actions and words earlier? Or is he mistaking Wang Yibo's words and expressions now? Perhaps he doesn't care and Xiao Zhan is deluding himself? But his eyes, they seem to be saying he cares ...?

Xiao Zhan ultimately sighs at his own confusion. His eyes land on Wang Yibo's warm hand that is holding securely onto his.

He lifts his gaze to meet the other person's. "Alright. Then let's get to the point. Why are you doing this? What's your intention in involving yourself with me?" He asks the questions that he's been meaning to asks since they last parted.

"Xiao Zhan, I thought I was direct. I'm courting you." Wang Yibo tightens the hold on Xiao Zhan's hand. He thought he made it clear before they part that he wants to build a relationship with this person.

"Huhh?" Xiao Zhan squints his eyes as he couldn't control his reaction. _So, Wang Yibo displaying his anger at the one he courts, is genuinely his way of courting?_ Looking from a distance, one would assume he's running around harassing Xiao Zhan.

Overall, his way of courting is somewhat questionable, but Xiao Zhan will try to comprehend somehow.

"Isn't it obvious that I like you." Not a question but a statement by Wang Yibo.

Well if Wang Yibo is courting him, then Xiao Zhan knows when one courts another, it's because they are interested in that person. But during the last few days that he got to know Wang Yibo, everything happened so fast. It's too sudden that he needs time to reflect about what happened and sort out his feelings. He knows nothing about this man.

In fact, what scares Xiao Zhan the most and he hates to admit it, is he find himself wavering in front of this person. If it was anyone in the past who chases after him, he could easily turn his attention away, especially when he is as busy as one can be.

However, when it comes to this person, Xiao Zhan hasn't been able to keep him out of his mind since the night they met. He also cannot deny that there is this an odd, magnetic attraction between him and the other person. To which that makes it hard for him to resist Wang Yibo, but regardless of that, he will not start something that he's unsure of.

"My turn to ask," Wang Yibo inserts, killing the silence.

"Why didn't you reply?" he asks.

Xiao Zhan thinks, evaluates his thoughts, assesses the situation, and then finally decides to be honest. After all, his action isn't clear to the person staring at him.

"I needed time. I'm unsure of everything. Between you and me, it was all too sudden. I don't know anything about you but your name. However, I do plan to contact you once I made up my mind, since you said I have to take responsibility." Xiao Zhan looks down at the end of his sentence and meekly bites his bottom lip.

Wang Yibo refuses to remove his eyes from eloquent person in front of him.

"You have all the time you need. I wasn't planning on rushing you. I'm courting you so the ball is in your court. You set the pace. But anyhow, you shouldn't went cold on me like that." Wang Yibo continues staring at Xiao Zhan, and at last, as if their eyes connect in a right moment that Xiao Zhan can now see the gentleness that he seeks for earlier; the kind of gentleness that he's fond of.

"So open your heart and get to know me. If after you know me and is still unsure, I won't hold you back." Wang Yibo smiles, as a means to reassure the stunning person in front of him to believe his words.

He softens his grip on Xiao Zhan's hand, signaling that he's willing to let go. However, both hands hold together for a long silence with their eyes linking together. In this moment, Xiao Zhan is unable to remove his gaze from the person in front of him. The gentleness hidden in those fierce eyes is mesmerizing and pulling him into a trap that he doesn't want to get out of.

Thinking about it, the view of the street from this angle of the alley looks much more beautiful than in the cafe. As expected of Spring, the alive colors of green as the sunlight shines through the parallel lines of trees makes the overall scene oddly astonishing. It sure feels warm as well. Or is this warmth coming from the hand that currently holds onto his?

"Mnn." Xiao Zhan nods after a long silence; his lips pursed together. He tightens his hold on the bold person's hand to let him know that he acknowledges.

After feeling Xiao Zhan's grip on his hand, Wang Yibo's lips curl into a relieved smile. He smiles at the shy person whose face is now modestly red. Wang Yibo probably doesn't realize that a slight shade of pink also appears on his own cheeks. Xiao Zhan, who is glancing at him, sees it which causes him to smiles a bit more. As for Wang Yibo, the incremental change in Xiao Zhan's face is as if Xiao Zhan's eyes, his lips, and his spirit is smiling at him all at once. This must be what people call joy.

"So, let's go have lunch!" Wang Yibo sets to drag the other person to his car. Xiao Zhan falters due to the sudden move.

"Wait! You say you won't rush me. Will give me time so why—" They starts walking from the alley of the cafe onto the street sidewalk.

"Yes, I say you have all of the time that you need. And yes, I won't rush you. But during that time, I'm going to show you my face every day, talk to you every day, and eat with you every day. Best way to get to know each other, isn't it?" Wang Yibo smiles brightly like a spoiled kid who got what he wanted; his eyes curves charmingly, painting a ray of sunshine all over his face.

Wow. Xiao Zhan regrets admiring the thoughtful words this man utters earlier. Man? Not quite. He's a total kid right now. The way he blatantly says what he wants and lavishly smiles when he gets what he wants, it can only make one speechless at his shamelessness. But that smile, that's another discussion.

"You're the shameless type, aren't you?" Xiao Zhan tilts his head at the other person, assessing him.

"And you're a stubborn one. You don't listen when I try to be nice, so I'm going to be my true self — shameless and rough I am." He says it like he's proud. Well, he is proud.

"Talking about being rough, isn't biting me too much?!" Xiao Zhan asks seriously.

"I thought you liked it. You started biting back," Wang Yibo smirks, he also replies seriously, as they both walk hand in hand down the sidewalk of the street.

"Absurd ... Wang Yibo, how absurd..." Xiao Zhan shakes his head at the grinning person, as his face blushes at the absurdity he's witnessing.

"Xiao Zhan, you're not denying it," Wang Yibo teases, which causes Xiao Zhan to strike at the teasing person's shoulder, despite still feeling somewhat awkward. The two hands intertwine firmly as the two lovely figures stroll down the street enjoying the view to their destination.

This Monday turns out to be a joyful one.

.

.

.

12.19.19🌻🖤v.rh  
Another chapter completed!  
❤❤❤


	7. Bliss

Xiao Zhan thought that Wang Yibo didn't mean it when he said he will show up every day, but he sure is dead wrong. Wang Yibo showed up to Xiao Zhan's workplace every day during lunchtime, which prompted Xiao Zhan to ask him about his workplace. How could he come every day and always on time at that too? Wang Yibo simply replied he works at a company nearby.

He also offered to take him home in the evenings, but Xiao Zhan figured it's too much to set such obligation. Thus, they agreed that at least three of the weekdays, Wang Yibo will take Xiao Zhan home. At first, Xiao Zhan argued for two, but Wang Yibo wins with three. How did they decide it? Well, it's the old classic rock-paper-scissor. And it seems like Wang Yibo has a talent for it, because Xiao Zhan managed to lose overwhelmingly.

Also, about showing his face on a daily basis to Xiao Zhan, on the Saturday of the first week, he appeared in front of Xiao Zhan's house. That morning, the drowsy person almost suffered a heart attack when he received a phone call from Wang Yibo, "I'm in front of your house." His heart rolled onto the floor while he jumped out of bed and sprinted out of the house. The moment he spotted Wang Yibo standing in front of the gate, he snatched him into the Mercedes Benz. _What if he got caught by Uncle Chifeng?_ He isn't ready to tell his uncle yet. He asked Wang Yibo why he showed up out-of-the-blue, to which Wang Yibo simply said, he's keeping his promise of showing his face everyday.

At the end of the second month, Wang Yibo went berserk when he knew that Xiao Zhan went to dinner with Tou Ye. It was another moment where Xiao Zhan learned how ruthless Wang Yibo is when he's angry. He was brutally honest with his feelings and it showed through his actions and words. On the other hand, Wang Yibo learned that not everything will go his way, especially not when it comes to Xiao Zhan.

.

.

.

_On that day..._

Wang Yibo rises up from his chair and explodes, "I yield to you and let everything be up to you but that does not mean you can make me an option, leave me in your cart while you shop around considering other people at the same time. We're studying each other. It's only between you and me. Do you not understand that? — Xiao Zhan, me being kind to you does not mean I will stand by and let you treat me however you want. I told you I don't like it when you are with him. Do you not care about what I say? Why is it that you don't listen to me at all? Are you going to ignore me again?! Answer me!"

This is probably the longest statement Xiao Zhan has heard Wang Yibo speaks since they met. He doesn't want to add to the raging fire and decides to maintain his peace, while the other person gets more infuriating. Xiao Zhan removes his gaze from the flame towering over him, looks down at his plate and proceed to chomp at the almost cold food in front of him. Even during war-time, one should fill their stomach first.

The silent treatment he's getting adds more to his discontentment; he looks upon as Xiao Zhan calmly continues with dinner. Wang Yibo takes a few steps from the dinner table, looking as if he's trying to calm his temper, taking a few deep breaths. His hand holds a champagne glass. He takes a sip. Out-of-the-blue, throws the champagne glass hard onto the porcelain floor, recklessly and loudly. Xiao Zhan trembles at the sudden sound; he didn't think Wang Yibo would actually throws it. The glass shatters into piercing fragments while the champagne splatters on the floor. Wang Yibo continues to lash out, kicking a nearby chair into the wall, causing an art frame hanging on the wall to fall to the floor; the glass crashes and shatters into a horrid mess.

The sudden alarming noise from the private room of the restaurant causes a female employee to rush in and asks: "Is everything alright?"

"It's none of your business. Get out!" Wang Yibo says with bloodshot eyes.

"Everything's alright. Sorry for the inconveniences," Xiao Zhan immediately apologizes to the employee.

The female employee nods at kind-looking guest, timidly takes another glance at the other guest, then rushes to leave the room; another glance from the other angry guest will really kill her.

Xiao Zhan stands up from his chair and walks to the angry person, "Wang Yibo, can't you be kinder? Why lash out at an employee? — What kind of ferocious behavior is this?" He scolds, then points at the ugly commotion on the floor.

"I never said I'm good person," he declares with fury.

Still furious, Wang Yibo continues, "And you. You can talk now?" His eyebrows narrow together.

"Well you didn't look like you have the mental capacity to listen or understand anything," Xiao Zhan retorts.

"But your silence only added more rage," Wang Yibo rebukes.

"Oh, so it's my fault?!" Xiao Zhan adds.

Wang Yibo snatches one of Xiao Zhan's wrists. He blares, "Don't change the subject! You still haven't told me why you went to dinner with that blockhead face."

"Don't call him that!" Xiao Zhan yanks the grip off his wrist.

"Don't defend that blockhead face in front of me!" Wang Yibo's anger flares further.

Xiao Zhan sighs while his tongue poke at his inner cheek before he tries to explain, "It was a team dinner. I'm a Team Manager. Tou Ye is a part of my team. So of course, I have to attend and he has to be there. You saw me and him came out together because we both wanted to leave early."

Wang Yibo, "You both wanted to leave early? Together or separately?"

Xiao Zhan, "Of course separately!"

"Then why was he holding on to your arm so close?" Frustration rumbles in his voice; his face scowling.

"There's nothing wrong with that!" Xiao Zhan dramatically shrugs. _Why is Wang Yibo making a big deal of something so insignificant?_

"I don't like it, Xiao Zhan," Wang Yibo says with irritation; he rests both hands on his waist. It would be good if his eyes deceived themselves, but it clear that blockhead face was touching all over Xiao Zhan.

"I'm his ge-ge. He was drunk, so he held on to me. You're thinking too much. There's nothing to it! Absolutely nothing," Xiao Zhan says with a firm voice.

"I don't like your company's team dinners. How many times do you have to attend and how many more times is that blockhead going to be drunk and hold on to you again?"

"It's a part of my job and it's company tradition. It's organized by upper management. I don't have much say in it." Xiao Zhan attempts to knock some sense into Wang Yibo.

"Seems like I have to buy _Company K_ and change those tradition."

"Wang Yibo! Don't be ridiculous. Not everything is solved with money."

"That's not what experience taught me." His face returns to the usual grim expression; his voice turn cold.

Xiao Zhan shakes his head and walks back to his seat. He tells the other person, "Come back to your seat and eat dinner. You haven't eaten anything all day."

Wang Yibo carefully studies Xiao Zhan's expression to check his mood. _He's not mad, is he?_ Casually, Wang Yibo walks back into his seat in front of Xiao Zhan as if they weren't fighting a minute ago. He picks up his fork, but before he resumes eating, the same female employee earlier knocks on the door and enters the room.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we're closing soon," she speaks, afraid to make eye contact.

"My person and I need more time. I'll pay for overtime," Wang Yibo replies nonchalantly; his eyes remain at the food in front of him.

Xiao Zhan doesn't know what to do. Wang Yibo and his mood right now is just, cannot be put into words.

Xiao Zhan gives the female employee a grateful smile when she exits the room; he slightly bows his head at her. He then turns his attention back to the outrageous person in front of him. Is it necessary to continue fighting only to make both sides feel bad? There's no point of a cold war when both sides will end up losing. They both are so busy but they manage to see each other even if only for a few minutes in each day. Thus, it's not worth it to spend time fighting these invisible battles.

Xiao Zhan thinks, what should he do to cheer up the outrageous person?

"Wang Yibo, since when was I your person?" he asks with a meek smile at Wang Yibo, who now is hungrily munching at his food; his cheeks puffing as he stuffs his face. However, it seems like the Wang Yibo only hears his words and doesn't notice his smile.

"If you're unwilling, you don't have to be my person. I'll still be your person though," Wang Yibo says with visible hurt in his voice. He continues to swallow his food and his bitterness; his face darkens.

Xiao Zhan did not intend for that. Did he just turn the person in front of him from outrageous to hurt? He feels his heart in anguish. Seems like he is really lacking in showing his feelings which made Wang Yibo unsure of him. After all, he hasn't told Wang Yibo his feelings yet.

Shortly after, the pair leave the restaurant due to Xiao Zhan's constant urging. Wang Yibo, on the other hand, makes sure to leave some heavy tip to compensate the damages he caused. Inside the car, the two persons sit silently; one person looks out the window, whereas the other one focuses on the road. The silent car ride ends as the black Mercedes Benz parks a few houses away from Xiao Zhan's.

Xiao Zhan undoes his seat-belt but before he opens the door, he turns to Wang Yibo, "You're not getting out to send me off? Let's have a talk. Hmm?" He nudges with his voice.

Wang Yibo doesn't reply but simply undoes his seat-belt and they simultaneously step out of the car. Xiao Zhan walks around the head of the car to Wang Yibo. The car headlights cast two giant shadows on the concrete. The black, cloudless sky is lucid and beautiful.

The night is dark, but it only takes one glance at Wang Yibo to know that he's obviously still upset. From an angle, it almost looks like he's pouting.

Amidst the silence and darkness, Xiao Zhan slowly goes in and hugs Wang Yibo, gently wrapping his arms around him and tenderly snuggle his head against the other person. The concrete shows two shadows becoming one, as Wang Yibo feels a source of warmth growing in his chest, slowly spreading all over his cold body. His eyes light up as he freezes for a moment due to the mellow person's startling action.

As he regains his senses, he softly reciprocates the hug. His hands, as delicately as possible, places on the back of Xiao Zhan, as if putting any pressure will make the person in front of him disappear. May he remain in this embrace for as long as he selfishly can.

"You don't have to do this," Wang Yibo mutters, gesturing that Xiao Zhan can let go.

"I want to hug you. I'm not doing this for you. It's for me," Xiao Zhan replies; tightening his embrace, unwilling to let go.

From Xiao Zhan's tightened embrace, Wang Yibo feels his heavy heart less tightened, less pressured, and more free. Those warm words sound like music to his ears. But regardless, he can't help but feel that he's forcing feelings out of the person embracing him. He knows Xiao Zhan likes him to a certain extent, but probably not as much as he likes him; evidently, Xiao Zhan has yet to confirm his feelings through words.

"Earlier, I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings but I meant what I said," Wang Yibo speaks.

"I understand," Xiao Zhan assures. "But you shouldn't lash out at random people like that."

"Mnn. But I can't promise that I'll change," Wang Yibo nods admittingly; his chin slightly pokes on Xiao Zhan's shoulder.

After a brief moment, he undoes Xiao Zhan's arms and takes a step back to look at the alluring person face to face.

"I like you, so I just want all of you to myself. Is it too much to ask?" he says proudly.

"I understand," Xiao Zhan replies.

"I don't think you underst—"

Before Wang Yibo can finish, Xiao Zhan interrupts, "I like you too, so I understand."

He continues, "You want to be the reason and cause for my smile. My laugh. My happiness. To reserve those rights, rightfully as yours. I feel the same." Xiao Zhan nods at the end of his sentence; his lips purse together.

Wang Yibo freezes from the sudden revelation. He finds himself in utter delight. _Is it even possible that a person can go from hell to heaven this fast?_ As his ears hear Xiao Zhan speaks calmly, his eyes notice the beautifully redden cheeks and the two hands fidgeting together. Xiao Zhan must be nervous despite his calm voice.

"You're the only person I like. No one else. — So, don't care about other people. There's only you." He feels his face gradually burns up with each statement, yet he doesn't look away; their eyes stay connect. He wants Wang Yibo to know his feelings and have confidence in him.

"Earlier, I asks you _since when was I person your person_. Well, I'm your person since this moment onward. You are also mine. Alright?" His eyes sparkle at Wang Yibo's dazing face, offering him a wide, charming smile.

In this moment, in Xiao Zhan's sparkling eyes, he sees a surprised set of eyes slowly turns into twinkling stars as the bold person reveals the brightest smile that he has yet seen. It's dark but for some reason, he can see clearly how bright the person in front of him shines.

Meanwhile, Wang Yibo cannot control his smile while reluctant to blink; what if he wants it so bad that he's seeing things? What if this beautiful scene in front of him is nothing but a hallucination? He can hear his chest pounding in a threatening rhythm, as if the whole universe is also pounding along. His starry eyes continues to drown at the charming smile. For once, it's as if he only exist in this present moment and has no attachments to the past or future.

Eventually, Xiao Zhan breaks the gaze to look at the concrete ground. Seems like if he doesn't look away, the other person will probably stare until the sun comes out.

One of his hand goes up to scratch his neck before he looks up and say to Wang Yibo, "Well, after knowing this, if you stop showing your face everyday or stop calling me everyday, I will kindly hunt you down and make you suffer." He threatens with a harden voice as an attempt to cover his fluttering heart and blushing face.

Pleased with Xiao Zhan's words, Wang Yibo lets out the largest smile showing his teeth. He shakes his head before saying, "Xiao Zhan, I didn't know you were this obsessed with me. Perhaps, I should run now?" His thumb points to his car, gesturing to run.

"Wang Yibo! You dare to ...!" Xiao Zhan hits hard at the annoying person's arm.

"Ahh!" Wang Yibo wails before continues to laugh at his adorable person. He tries to catch Xiao Zhan hands that continues to strike at him. Once he catches both hands, he utters "Xiao Zhan." His voice turns serious, causing Xiao Zhan to halts his action.

"Yeah?" Xiao Zhan stares at the suddenly serious person. Did he hit Wang Yibo too hard?

"Can I kiss you?" Wang Yibo asks amidst Xiao Zhan's confusion.

Xiao Zhan stares blankly at the blunt person. What is with this out-of-nowhere question? Since when does Wang Yibo asks for permission?

"Well ... it's not like I'll stop you," he says truthfully as his doe-eyes glows across from Wang Yibo's.

Wang Yibo moves his face closer but does nothing. He simply grins at Xiao Zhan.

"I'm not going to kiss you though. Just asking. But thanks for wanting me to kiss you," Wang Yibo teases with a smirk all over his face, proud that Xiao Zhan fell into his trap.

Xiao Zhan clenches his teeth and sneers at Wang Yibo, "Who says I want you to kiss me!" He can feel his face burning, both from the embarrassment and how close their face from each other's.

"Don't lie. You totally did," Wang Yibo continues to tease. He pulls the alluring person into himself; his hands wraps behind Xiao Zhan's back. He looks deep into those sparkling eyes. Wang Yibo couldn't resist the urge to move his face closer, but Xiao Zhan manages to turn his face fast enough that only the tip of Wang Yibo's nose brushes against his cheek.

"Did not!" Xiao Zhan says when he swings his head away. He continues to speak with his head turned away, "You're obviously the one who wants to kiss me."

"That's true. So, here. Kiss me," Wang Yibo volunteers.

Even with his head turned away, Xiao Zhan can tell the shameless person has a huge grin all over his face just based on his voice.

"In your dreams!" Xiao Zhan pushes Wang Yibo off. In a flash, he starts running towards his house.

Wang Yibo stumbles from the push. He quickly regain his stance and he runs after Xiao Zhan. "I'll dream about it!" he shouts after Xiao Zhan. He stops chasing once as Xiao Zhan stops in front of the house's gate. Xiao Zhan turns to laugh at Wang Yibo.

"See you tomorrow," he waves at Wang Yibo from a distance.

Wang Yibo waves back, looking forward to tomorrow.

.

.

.

Almost four months has passed since the day they agree to slowly learn about each other. During this time, Xiao Zhan learns that Wang Yibo places great importance on words. He takes everything Xiao Zhan says seriously and remembers details that even sometimes Xiao Zhan forgets. He cannot help but feel sorry that at times he forgets details about some of their dates and rendezvous; the other person simply says he can do the remembering and that Xiao Zhan shouldn't worry about it.

As they spend each day together, he can't help but adore the spoiled kid. Xiao Zhan once asks Wang Yibo his age, but the cunning person says, " _Love is love. Age is just a number._ " Xiao Zhan blushes at the word love. What they have, is it _love_ yet? Regardlessly, seeing how Wang Yibo stubbornly refuses to give his age each time, Xiao Zhan knows Wang Yibo must be younger. But above all, Wang Yibo is correct, _love is love and age is just a number_.

The person Xiao Zhan thinks is cold and hard to read, actually is an open book. He realizes, all he needs is to be brave and open the book cover.

He cannot remember the last time he was this happy in his life or if he ever is. Instances where Wang Yibo unexpectedly smiles are precious moments that Xiao Zhan captures inside his heart. Unforeseen events like when they go out to eat one late night and Wang Yibo starts coughing like crazy because it was too spicy, brings laughter and joy to someone who lives a quiet life like Xiao Zhan.

There are times where Wang Yibo would abruptly curse into his phone at his assistants; Xiao Zhan who doesn't know what goes on can only remind the blunt person to be kinder. At first, Xiao Zhan couldn't get used to the vulgarity and aggressive behavior Wang Yibo exhibits in certain rare instances. After a few weeks, Xiao Zhan realizes that Wang Yibo rarely gets angry and is nonchalant most of the time. His anger comes out when the issues at hand involves people that he cares about, which is Xiao Zhan and a woman goes by the title of President Zhou. Xiao Zhan overheard the name from Wang Yibo's phone calls with his assistants, and assume she is his mother. His overall assessment of Wang Yibo is, he's a lonely person who wants love and care just as any ordinary person; his way of expression is just unlike a usual person. There's still an invisible barrier that prevents the two person from crossing into each other's past. Regardless, what's important is dealing with the current present as Xiao Zhan gradually finds his ways of dealing with Wang Yibo, although it's trial and error.

As for Wang Yibo, who requires for things to go his way and once he couldn't get it would often lash out, slowly begins to surrender his ego to the person he cares about. Xiao Zhan's resolute silence often frustrates him in the rare instances where they clashes. He has yet figure out how to deal with it. As of now, he is glad enough that Xiao Zhan is gradually lowering his walls and opening up to him.

Neither of them is outgoing but when they are together, they continuously share laughs and smiles that only the two of them can understand. Sometimes, once one starts laughing, the other follows and couldn't stop themselves from laughing contagiously. Sometimes, Xiao Zhan can only wonder, is this what people call happiness? Perhaps, if Xiao Zhan knew that such bliss can happen to him, he might have open up to someone earlier? But perhaps, not just anyone can bring such bliss? Perhaps, it must be Wang Yibo.

.

.

.

_Inside Company K_

This whole day has been nothing but chaos for Xiao Zhan. In three days, his team must turn in a design for an important meeting. However, one of the team members have recently resigned and another member is on maternal leave. Thus, Xiao Zhan, Tou Ye, and Song Mimi has to cover for the work, and he as their Team Manager has to look over the whole process.

Wang Yibo comes during lunchtime as usual. Xiao Zhan manages to see him for ten minutes before rushing back to work.

The evening arrives and all the other workers has left but Xiao Zhan remains at his desk; his one desk lamp still shine brightly. He doesn't know how much time has passed until he's finally satisfied with the design. He leans back on his chair and stretches both arms. His eyes land at the clock on the wall. It's 8:13 PM. Xiao Zhan starts at 8 and usually gets off work at 5:00 PM. He gathers his notebook and papers and places them inside his work bag. He picks up his phone and the screen lights up to show that it's Wednesday. _Wednesday? Today's Wednesday?!!_ Wang Yibo usually takes Xiao Zhan home on Wednesday. _Shoot!_

.

.

.

12.23.19🌻🖤v.rh  
As always, thanks for reading and leaving lovely comments!


	8. Bliss II

Xiao Zhan picks up his phone and the screen lights up to show that it's Wednesday. _Wednesday? Today's Wednesday?!!_ Wang Yibo usually sends Xiao Zhan home on Wednesday. _Shoot!_ His heart begins to throb. His finger twitches. He eagerly grabs his workbag and storms out of the office. He rushes down to the lobby, hoping that the bold person is not there waiting for him. _Wang Yibo is not that foolish. Why doesn't he call if he's here?_

Inside the elevator, his feet beat against the floor. His fingers dances on the workbag in his hand. Does the elevator always take this long to get from the 7th floor to the lobby? As soon as the elevator door opens, Xiao Zhan plunges into the lobby hall. His eyes scan the scene.

Thankfully, there is no one there. Nobody is sitting in the couch by the inner lobby information area; Wang Yibo usually sits there. Sometimes, he reads motorcycles-magazines, surfs his phone, or plays games on his phone.

It's a relief. Xiao Zhan lets out a huge breath, glad that Wang Yibo isn't there.  
  


"Xiao Zhan," a voice hit him from behind.

It's the toneless voice that rings sweetly in his ears each night before he falls asleep. He knows right there and then. He turns behind and sees the face he adores. Seems like Wang Yibo just comes out of the restroom.

"I—" Xiao Zhan bites his lips before he can finish his sentence. He can't bring himself to tell Wang Yibo that he completely forgot about him. It appears that Wang Yibo is fully aware of it. Well, the evidence is too strong. With Xiao Zhan's panicked eyes and speechless state, it's impossible to argue otherwise.

"It's late. Let's go home." The grim person throws a smile before he walks to the exit front door.

Well, this is mind-boggling. He appears to be ... calm? The chilly weather must be getting to him that his fiery temper has winded down.

Amidst his daze, Xiao Zhan has no better choice but to follow the leading person. They both get into the car in no time. Most people have left, and the parking lot is almost empty. As he put on his seat-belt, he steals a few glimpses from the person next to him. His eyes searches for Wang Yibo's but can't capture them. Wang Yibo drives off to Xiao Zhan's house as usual. The coruscating city lights flashes and bounces off the soaring vehicle. A clean, frosty scent fills the vacant space. The two people sit silently; a familiar scene that has happened before. Xiao Zhan consistently glances at Wang Yibo, whereas the other person's eyes remain on the dazzling road.

After almost 20 minutes of confused silence, the black Mercedes Benz parks on the side of a common street. Wang Yibo parks relatively far from Xiao Zhan's house. These past few weeks, the pair usually enjoy walking the distance from the car to Xiao Zhan's house. It allows them to share about their day and have some moments together, regardless of how small those moments are.

What's unusual is now the screaming silence between the two persons.

Xiao Zhan's heart aches as he worries that Wang Yibo is sulking at him. He didn't pay attention to the other person during lunchtime. He's not sure if he properly listens to any words Wang Yibo said then, as he doesn't remember anything he said. In the evening, he totally forgot that Wang Yibo is taking him home. The silent person waited more than three hours. It's understandable if Wang Yibo is upset with him, but he can't stand parting yet, especially not with this ambiguous mood between them.

While Xiao Zhan reflects, Wang Yibo undoes his seat-belt and proceeds to open his door. Xiao Zhan immediately follows. Wang Yibo starts walking in the same pace as he usually does. He walks leisurely but there's a noticeable difference in the air, and Xiao Zhan can feel it. Usually, he waits for Xiao Zhan, they hold hands and then walk together. Perhaps, he did a lot of waiting earlier, that now he doesn't want to wait.

Xiao Zhan remains standing by the car, looking at the person walking farther away.

"Wang Yibo!" he calls out.

Wang Yibo pauses his steps and turns to look at the person calling him. His eyebrows slightly raise up.

"You forgot something?" Xiao Zhan declares in a stern voice.

"..." Wang Yibo tilts his head while his eyes question.

"My hand." Xiao Zhan reaches his hand out.

He continues speaking with a tough facade, "You said consistent is key. So, come here and do as you usually do."

Xiao Zhan observes Wang Yibo's expression; his eyes says he's neither mad nor angry. Wang Yibo compliantly walks to Xiao Zhan and grabs his hand. Their eyes meet briefly before the two person starts strolling on the concrete sidewalk at the same pace, looking forward. Silence still prevails in the air. It's silent. Dead silent. The voice that usually pesters Xiao Zhan is no longer here. Wang Yibo's usually warm hand is cold tonight.

Why is he being so compliant? The usual Wang Yibo will never obediently do as Xiao Zhan says without a banter first. He never hides it when he's upset. He makes it apparent and says exactly what the issue is.  
  


Xiao Zhan ponders, since being tough doesn't work, seems like he has to change gear over to being soft.

After multiple trials and errors, Xiao Zhan learns that being tough against Wang Yibo will make him lash out; he'll express feelings to the extreme and speak truthfully. This way, Xiao Zhan knows exactly what the problem is. The bad thing is, he has to hear words he doesn't want to hear. Also, he must be aware of valuable items that can get destroy in the process. The better option is to be soft against Wang Yibo as he will speak truthfully and neutrally. The bad thing is, it requires a lot of effort on Xiao Zhan's part and he most likely always ends up being tease about it afterwards.

"Okay, I'm sorry," his voice pierce through the silence.

He pulls tightly on the other person's hand to stop him from walking, forcing the two persons to stand face to face.

"Wang Yibo, don't be like this," his voice softens as their eyes meet. Then meekly, he says, "If you're unhappy, then say so." Xiao Zhan lowers his head, but his eyes stay intact with Wang Yibo's, "I know I'm in the wrong."

"So speak. Yell. Be mad. Throw tantrums. Anything. Hmm?" Xiao Zhan offers a smile; his eyes squint while his lips purses together into a smile as he continuously blinks for a reaction.

"So, you do know," Wang Yibo says in his usual icy voice; he let go of Xiao Zhan's hand and crosses his arms over his chest. He stares at Xiao Zhan with his usual grim expression.

"Of course," Xiao Zhan nods dramatically, trying to get on Wang Yibo's good side.

His two hands reach out and grab one of Wang Yibo's hand and hold it up to snuggle at his chin. He knows the silent person won't be able to reject his gesture.

"So, have some mercy. Don't torture me and quickly return to the normal Wang Yibo." His eyes plead endearingly as an attempt to charm the quiet person.

"Hhmm? ... Answer me," Xiao Zhan cutely whines; his chin poking on the cold hand, while his two hands wraps around it, hoping that he can add some warmth to it.

Wang Yibo silently watches. Unbeknownst to Xiao Zhan, he tries to control his expression as he doesn't want this scene to end yet. However, it seems like he can't resist it any longer as he burst out a small laugh at the adorableness in front of his eyes. _This is too cute!_

"Xiao Zhan, I'm not mad at you," Wang Yibo softly shakes his head as he replies with a generous smile. He genuinely means it. He knows Xiao Zhan is passionate about his work.

In fact, earlier when he sees a worker who works on the same office as Xiao Zhan, he asks if Xiao Zhan is still up there. He knows the workaholic person is still working, and so, he willingly waits to see how long Xiao Zhan will forget about him. He doesn't see a point in calling only to interrupt. Xiao Zhan is working, not doing anything that require Wang Yibo to involve himself with. He can wait.

"But there is a problem," Wang Yibo's expression turns serious.

"Yes?" Xiao Zhan anticipates, unsure of what Wang Yibo will say. Although, he can tell there is something bothering the other person.

"I know you're busy and has work on your hands, but during the limited time we have together, I ask that you put us before your work — I want all of your attention when we're together."

"I know. I know. I have no excuse to give," Xiao Zhan slightly pouts, as he reprimands himself. He continues, "This will be the one and only time. I promise." His child-like, alluring eyes reassure.

"Also, do you still need more time to introduce me to your uncle?" Wang Yibo asks. "I'm planning to introduce you to my mother when she comes back from abroad, although I don't know when that will be."

"I —" Xiao Zhan thinks about it before but doesn't know how to start talking to his uncle about his relationship. Thus, he kept pushing it back.

"It's not a matter of time. I'm sure about my feelings for you, but I don't know when the right time is to strike the conversation with my uncle. But I'll figure something out," Xiao Zhan smiles with no worries. Uncle Chifeng is supportive and always encourages him to live his life to the fullest. His uncle will be happy for him.

"Mnn," Wang Yibo acknowledges.

"But, are you really okay?" Xiao Zhan asks. This Wang Yibo speaks kinder than usual. He shows more consideration, is gentler, and seems more at peace with himself.

"I'm fine. Do I not look fine?" Wang Yibo replies with a question; his hand innocently rubs on the side of his jaw.

"You're too good to be true today," Xiao Zhan mumbles to himself, quite astonished but the bold person's _good_ behavior.

Xiao Zhan sees the corner of Wang Yibo's lips curling into a cunning smile. He knows right there, and then, that Wang Yibo must've heard what he said.

Wang Yibo's usual grin returns as he remarks, "Oh, I forgot. You don't like it when I'm nice. I guess we can get aggressive right here, right now." He playfully grabs one of Xiao Zhan's arm, as he hastily moves in on him.

Xiao Zhan steps back instantly, "You know that's not what I meant!" Xiao Zhan likes all version of Wang Yibo, from his rough edges to his soft center. He just wants to make sure the person he cares about is alright.

Wang Yibo laughs before saying, "You should hurry home before I change my mind and take you to my house instead." He picks up Xiao Zhan's warm hand, gesturing that they should start walking.  
  


Under the cool and fresh night sky, the breeze mildly hits their faces as they walk closer to their destination. The two shadows stop under the street lamppost.

"You said it yourself that you're not upset at me. So don't use it against me later," Xiao Zhan attempt to asks one last time, letting go of Wang Yibo's hand while his other hand holds his workbag.

"There's some trouble at work. It's not you," Wang Yibo reassures.

"What trouble?" Xiao Zhan wonders, glancing at him.

"Just have to look for some people and collect some long overdue rent. It's a tiring process but it's no big deal," he casually answers.

He then adds, "I like it when you worry about me, but this really isn't it." He wants to wipe the concern off the alluring face staring at him. Xiao Zhan doesn't need to worry unnecessarily.

"If you say so," Xiao Zhan blinks at Wang Yibo. He adds, "Remember to call me tonight. I will call you and complain if you don't." He playfully points his finger at the other person as a little threat.

The calm person lets out a tiny laugh before he utters, "Wang Yibo will call Xiao Zhan exactly at 10:30 PM." He guarantees as he nods his head modestly.

"And if Xiao Zhan doesn't answer, Wang Yibo will come knocking on his window and take him away. What he'll do after that, I can't say." At the end of his little threat, Wang Yibo lowers his voice in a whisper and places his index finger on his lips, hushing himself like a little villain.

Seeing that the bold person can still joke, Xiao Zhan feels his body loses its stiff posture. His shoulder feels much lighter now.

"Alright." He finally waves goodnight, gesturing for Wang Yibo to leave.

He turns away from Wang Yibo and walks to his house with a heavy heart. He contemplates about something that's been bothering him. With each step, his heart begins to pound louder and louder. When he arrives in front of the house gate, his heart cannot contain its erratic behavior. It must be tonight. His heart tells him _it's now or never_. He drops his workbag inside the gate. He turns his head to look and see that Wang Yibo is walking farther away. Hastily, he walks after him. His footsteps that moves fast couldn't compare to the beating instrument in his chest. When he is at arm reach, he tugs at the other person's shirt.

"Hmm?" Wang Yibo's eyes widens the moment he turns to meet Xiao Zhan's perplexed eyes. _Did he forget something again?_

The concrete shows two shadows almost overlapping. Xiao Zhan takes a few steps closer to Wang Yibo. One would think that he will stop there, but he doesn't. He moves in closer and closer, until it's close enough that now their noses are touching. His warm breath hits the bold person in a fast-pace rhythm that beats parallel to his heart. He takes a deep breath before he pulls back a bit to look at those pale lips. He noticed how pale they are since when they were in the car. He wants to add colors to those lips. He wants to paint them red with his lips. That's all he wants. So bravely, he follows his heart and his lips press firmly on other person's lips. He kisses with utmost tender. As softly as he can. Slowly and gently. His emotions continue to drown deeper and deeper on those silent but sensual lips, that now moves passionately but slowly against his lips. All he wants is to savor this moment. So please, please be this way just for a bit longer.  
  


Breathless, Xiao Zhan pulls back. He awkwardly removes his hands from the other person's neck. He doesn't dare to look at Wang Yibo in the eyes. He does what he wanted, now he can only run away as fast as he can; run back to the gate, back to his safe zone.

Thus, he runs. He runs as fast as he can from Wang Yibo to his house gate. His heart pounds wildly with each stride as he tries to escape what he just did. He'll face the consequences tomorrow, just not tonight. He can't bear to. He's almost there as his hand touches the gate. When he opens it, a cold grip on his wrist prevents him from passing the gate.

Wang Yibo yanks Xiao Zhan into an embrace. He can feel the heartbeat of the person in his arms. His heart pounds at a similar rhythm, both from the chase and the alluring person's actions. His two hands cups Xiao Zhan's face to look at him, forcing their eyes to meet.

"Xiao Zhan, you can't just steal my kiss and run away." Wang Yibo's two cheeks flush as his eyes glisten; a little breathless. This person in front of him never fail to make his heart flutters.

Xiao Zhan's burning face burns even more from each word. It has been months since they last kissed. After throwing the ball in Xiao Zhan's court, who would've thought Wang Yibo would strictly abide by his words and never kisses him again.

"... And?" Despite feeling like he can die of embarrassment right now, Xiao Zhan still tries to maintain his cheeky facade. These past months, he waits but it seems like Wang Yibo will stay true to his words. Hence, he ends up doing what he did. And in this very moment, his heart throbs uncontrollably.

"You're becoming braver and braver these days." And he loves it. Wang Yibo moves his face so close that each breath Xiao Zhan breathes out, he breathes in. Even now, under this dimly lit lighting from the lamppost, the alluring person's face still blushes with vibrancy. Wang Yibo figures Xiao Zhan must've been so shy and embarrassed. _He ran for his life._ He almost couldn't catch him.

Once again, he finds himself mesmerizes by those alluring eyes. He hears those eyes commanding him to come closer, and so he leans his forehead against Xiao Zhan's.

"You say I set the pace," Xiao Zhan whispers into the rosy lips in front of his; his two hands begin to grasp at Wang Yibo's colorless button-shirt, slowly pulling the other body into his burning body.

"That was my pace—" His whisper turns into groans as it disappears in the other person's mouth.

Wang Yibo ponders if he kisses Xiao Zhan first, or the other way around. Regardless, he let his lips be seduce by each touch Xiao Zhan initiates. The fire in his heart flares wildly with each breath. His mouth melts into Xiao Zhan's while his fingers trace the back of the stunning person's neck, although, he finds himself wanting to do much more. He slowly tilts his head for better access, doesn't want to leave any part of the mouth he's exploring untouched. Has it always been this warm and sweet? He breathlessly sucks it up to his heart's content as many more exciting things he would love to do with this person rushes into his head. His tiny sense of moral tells him to control his devious thoughts and save it for later. Let this be a good night kiss.  
  


It's hard to let go but Wang Yibo must before he really has to take Xiao Zhan to his place. He looks as Xiao Zhan waves goodnight before entering the door. He can't help but has the brightest and biggest smile on his face. Seeing how Xiao Zhan gradually warms up to him and becomes a part of his monochromatic life, it's the first time he finds life meaningful.

Wang Yibo strolls back to his car. He looks up at the dark sky. There's a visible lone star shining brightly. He has to look closely to see that there's another star right alongside it. He doesn't know how Xiao Zhan does it. When his temper comes out, people immediately bow down and does as he commands. Sometimes, his temper doesn't need to come out, people are ready to bow down. With Xiao Zhan, even when Wang Yibo is angry, he replies with silence, maintains his facade, and continues to talk rationally. At times, it frustrates him, but he inevitably listens. But all in all, it's not like Wang Yibo can do anything to Xiao Zhan. Just thinking that he may hurt the other person when he recklessly lashes out makes him feel unsettled.

His frozen heart that hates the world he's in and the people he is surrounded bynturns into gentle flames when he's with Xiao Zhan. The sweet smile that brightens his world is something precious that he promises to cherish. All the moments he shares with Xiao Zhan are what he looks forward to everyday. There isn't much that someone like him want. Having Xiao Zhan in this life is enough for Wang Yibo.

.

.

.

The keycard causes a beep before the door creaks open. Wang Yibo pushes the door as the light automatically turns on. As always, emptiness welcomes him home. He takes off his shoes and places them onto the shoe rack. He picks a remote controller off a nearby shelf and dim the lights. He walks into the kitchen and open the refrigerator. Multiple water bottles sit kindly together among the vacant space. He pulls out a bottle and pour it into a glass. After drinking a glass of water, he walks upstairs into his room. He pulls out his phone from his pocket. _It's 9:46 PM._ He should've promised to call Xiao Zhan earlier. Now he must wait until 10:30 PM. Perhaps, he can take a quick shower to kill time? He heads into the bathroom.

It doesn't take long before he comes out of the shower. He looks at his reflection in the mirror. He saw a cold-hearted person that doesn't deserves Xiao Zhan; yet, he selfishly holds on to Xiao Zhan. Before his thoughts drift away, his phone rings. Has it already passed 10:30 PM and Xiao Zhan is calling? He walks out of the bathroom and picks up his phone off his bed. It's only 10:15 PM, and it's not Xiao Zhan.

"Assistant Liu. It better be important that you're calling at such time," Wang Yibo answers in his icy voice.

"Mr. Wang, sorry if I interrupted your time. I have updates on the issue you have me follow. It seems that President Zhou will return soon. Her traces abroad are slowly being erased," Liu Hong informs.

"What about the trace of Subject A?" Wang Yibo asks.

Assistant Liu replies, "Once President Zhou arrives back in the country, we assume she will have to find another organization to protect Subject A. We will start from there."

"Assume," he pauses before reminding, "You know what happen if you fail again, right?"

"We are well aware. We will not fail again," the other person on the line states firmly.

"Remember your words," Wang Yibo simply says.

"Mr. Wang, ..." Assistant Liu Hong pauses, contemplating if he should continue.

"Spit it out. I have an important phone call to make soon," his voice instructs with slight annoyance.

The other person on the line takes a deep breath before speaking again. "Zhi-ge's wife is due to give birth soon. Both me and Liu Xie will work harder on his behalf, so can you please tell him come back?"

Liu Hong uses all his courage to ask his Boss. His sister-in-law has been anticipating for her husband, Liu Zhi, to return from abroad. She wants him to be there when their daughter arrives. However, Liu Hong knows Liu Zhi will not come back unless Mr. Wang specifically tells him to; as Liu Zhi put his mission and his Boss's words above everything else.

Wang Yibo looks at the clock on the table by his bed. It reads 10:23 PM. Even though it's only seven minutes away, he couldn't wait to call Xiao Zhan. Liu Zhi, who's been away from his wife for a month, must feel similar. Strangely, how come he never sees it this way before?

"Mnnn. One should be with the one they love," he utters.

"Huhh ...?!" Liu Hong gasps. His ears must be deceiving themselves. How did such a lovely statement comes out of such a harsh voice?

"I will call Assistant Liu tomorrow," Wang Yibo states.

"I deeply apologize, Mr. Wang. But can you please clarify which Assistant Liu you will call?" Liu Hong bites his tongue asking his Boss. He's not sure if he's asking his Boss to clarify or if he's asking for a death wish; it. He anxiously waits for a response as his hand clenches into a fist. Hopefully, he didn't tick Mr. Wang off, and the person he will call is Liu Zhi, to tell him to come home.

Liu Zhi is his older brother, he goes by Liu Hong, and his younger brother is Liu Xie. Mr. Wang calls them all " _Assistant Liu_ ", thus all the _Assistant Liu_ _s_ often get themselves confused.

"Assistant. Liu. Zhi — Zhi-ge, I will call him tomorrow." Wang Yibo ends the call before Liu Hong can say anything.

The grim person looks at the time and it's 10:24 PM. Why do he have to wait to call Xiao Zhan when he can call now? Thus, he calls.  
  


"Wang Yibo, you call later than I expected," the pleasant voice says once the line picks up.

"Were you waiting?!" Wang Yibo asks as an immediate smile appears on his face.

"Seems like your patience is longer these days. I thought you'll call sooner," Xiao Zhan dodges the question.

"If you come home with me, then you wouldn't have to wait for my calls," he suggests.

"Pshh, why would I go home with you?"

"Xiao Zhan, why are you so afraid? It's not I'll bite." Since they start seeing each other, Xiao Zhan refuses to visit Wang Yibo's condo each time the chance presents itself.

"Do you even hear yourself speak?! You've bitten me so many times!" Xiao Zhan points out.

Wang Yibo laughs at the person on the line, before he shows off his shamelessness, "When did that ever happen?"

"Don't even laugh! You're ridiculous, Wang Yibo."

Wang Yibo continues to laugh.

.

.

12.27.19🌻🖤v.rh  
May everyone have a good rest of the year!  
*✧ ✰ ｡*

.

.

12.27.19🌻🖤v.rh  
May everyone have a good rest of the year!  
*✧ ✰ ｡*


	9. Heartwarming

_S_ a _turday afternoon . . ._

More than a week has passed since Xiao Zhan successfully completed his design project. The team gets relatively free after such a huge project.

Since he doesn't have much work on his shoulders, today he lies comfortably in his bed, reading one of the books he got a few months ago but didn't have time to read.

He tries to concentrate on what's in front of him, but his phone that sits nicely at the desk by his bed, keeps winning his attention. Once the notification sound rings, he rushes to see what's up.

He never knew the absence of someone is as important as their presence. Wang Yibo hasn't called this whole day. Xiao Zhan calls the bold person earlier in the morning, but all his calls goes straight to voicemail. Last night when he called, Wang Yibo also didn't answer. Instead, he replied with a text stating that he hasn't flown back yet. Xiao Zhan tries not to overthink, but still finds it odd. Regardless of how far or long Wang Yibo goes away for work, he manages to call on a daily basis; the bold person insists they hear each other's voice everyday. He also sends selfies to keep his promise of showing his face everyday.

Xiao Zhan opens the text messages he last exchanged with Wang Yibo. He scrolls up to view the selfie the other person sent last night. This is probably the hundredth time he looks at it. Wang Yibo doesn't look well in the picture; he looks haggard.

Xiao Zhan can't help but worries about the other person. He has been with Wang Yibo everyday for long enough, to know that the bold person tends to overlook his health and undermines taking care of his body.

Once, he got mad because Wang Yibo wouldn't go to the hospital even though he has extreme headaches. In the middle of that date, Xiao Zhan ended up driving them home in the Mercedes Benz. Seeing that Xiao Zhan is mad silent, Wang Yibo compromised and said he'll go to a pharmacy nearby and take some medicine. Xiao Zhan immediately drove to the nearest pharmacy.

.

.

Xiao Zhan decides to call once more. The other person's phone rings on for quite a while before the line finally picks up.

"... Xiao Zhan," a raspy voice answers.

"Wang Yibo! What's wrong?" With this kind of voice, Xiao Zhan infers the person on the line either just woke up or he's ill as he has assumed.

"Nothing's wrong. Just a cold," he clears his throat.

"You don't sound well at all—!"

"I'll text my Condo address. Same unit. Bring food. Hurry." Wang Yibo abruptly ends the call.

Even when he's not well, he still manages to shamelessly boss Xiao Zhan around. If he's sick, why doesn't he say so last night. He doesn't even give the chance for Xiao Zhan to berates him. And since when is Xiao Zhan a food delivery service?

His head complains but his heart has arrived at Wang Yibo. He tidies himself and hurries out of his room to an abrupt stop.

"What's the rush, Xiao Zhan?" Uncle Chifeng asks, his eyebrows raise at his nephew's action.

"Oh umm, my friend's sick. I need to go see him. I also need to borrow the car." Xiao Zhan grabs the car key off the counter before Chifeng can even say anything. He runs out the backdoor.

Chifeng can only shake his head and smiles at his nephew's unusual behavior. Xiao Zhan seems happy these days. He seems to be living his life, not just focusing on Chifeng or dwells on his nightmares. He often smiles at his phone. Some nights when Chifeng wakes up to use the bathroom, he can hear chatters from Xiao Zhan's room. If he doesn't know his nephew any better, he might assume Xiao Zhan is in love.

Perhaps, if Xiao Zhan found love and live a life full of happiness as he deserves, the guilt in Chifeng will lessen?

.

.

.

After quite a while, Xiao Zhan arrives in front of Wang Yibo's condo in his uncle's car. Who would've thought this area is so heavy in traffic? He drives in and stops at the gate entrance.

"May I ask, who you are here for?" a condo guard asks.

"Resident in 1418," Xiao Zhan replies.

"Oh, you must be Mr. Xiao Zhan. The Young Master informed earlier. Please drive up that way to the left to enter the private parking area. There will be an elevator there to enter the building," the kind-looking guard informs while his arm points to the direction.

"Thank you, Sir!" Xiao Zhan gives a proper smile before he drives up the ramp into the private parking.

He picks up the bags he brought and hops out of the car before he spots a familiar elevator.

He eagerly awaits as the elevator stops on the 14th floor. Xiao Zhan hasn't been here since the night they met. It takes him a while to find the unit at the end of the hallway. He buzzes. It doesn't take long until the door opens. Upon seeing the person who opens the door, Xiao Zhan swiftly slides in and drop the bags to close the door so Wang Yibo doesn't have to do it.

Wang Yibo walks to the L-shape sofa and lies on it. One of his arms serves as a pillow beneath his head. After closing the door, Xiao Zhan crouches down next to him and places the back of his hand on Wang Yibo's forehead to check his temperature. He moves his hand to cold person's cheek and softly caresses. This person who's originally pale is even paler now.

"Did you go to the hospital yet?" Xiao Zhan asks a question that he knows the answer to.

"It's not necessary to," Wang Yibo mutters lightly.

"You should go," Xiao Zhan insists.

"If I'm going, I wouldn't tell you to come," Wang Yibo tries to reason.

Xiao Zhan frowns at the dull person. Even in this condition, Wang Yibo still insists on his way of doing things.

"Take care of me first. If I get worse, you can take me." Wang Yibo yields as he knows Xiao Zhan is frowning because he worries about him. Currently, he doesn't feel that sick. But it was too good of a reason to not utilize to get the other person here.

"Alright, go sleep in your room. You look drowsy." The frowning eyes earlier softens; his hand softly brushes at the sick person's hair.

"My skin feels stifling. Can you clean me up?" Wang Yibo expresses with his usual grim expression.

"Mnn. Go up first. Let me settle the things I brought, then I'll head up."

Wang Yibo nods his head. He carries his heavy body upstairs into his bedroom. He doesn't even bother to close the door. He lies down and not before long he drifts off to dreamland.

Meanwhile, Xiao Zhan searches the kitchen. He must make some rice for later. He looks around for some, but there wasn't any. Thankfully, his gut told him to buy a batch along the way. He puts the rest of the bags he drops by the door inside the fridge.

He hastily heads upstairs.

Xiao Zhan peeks his head into the room, and with light footsteps, he walks to observe the sleeping person. _He's asleep soundly_. Xiao Zhan goes into the bathroom and searches for a few things. He comes out with a small blue bucket of warm water and a clean washcloth. He places the items on the black marble table next to the bed and sits on the bedside. He cautiously takes the blanket off Wang Yibo, trying his best not to disturb the sick person. He wets the washcloth and then gently dabs on Wang Yibo's face. As softly as possible, he wipes the sleeping person's neck and continues with the same manner when wiping both arms. He carefully rolls up Wang Yibo dark-navy pajama pant, and proceeds to wipe sleeping person's legs. Even his legs are pale.

"You're not going to wipe the rest?" Wang Yibo opens his eyes, giving Xiao Zhan a scare.

_Since when is he awake?_

"What, the _rest_?" His arm hangs in the air while his face flusters.

A smirk emerges on his colorless face, "What dirty thoughts are you having? — I mean my chest." Wang Yibo pokes fun at Xiao Zhan.

"I know you mean your chest." Xiao Zhan awkwardly nods his head and blinks as he twists the towel. He pulls down Wang Yibo's shirt to wipe his upper chest. Why is Wang Yibo staring so intensely? A normal person would stop staring by now. But then again, he's exactly normal.

Wang Yibo catches Xiao Zhan's moving wrist to gain his attention. He waits to meet those alluring eyes.

The instance their eyes meet, the left corner of his lips curls up, "Actually, I didn't mean my chest." His suggestive eyes travel down to his lower body part to point at something else.

Xiao Zhan unknowingly follows the other person's gaze to where it leads. "Wang Yibo, seriously... even when you're sick you ...!" He turns speechless as his cheeks blush.

Wang Yibo chuckles like a proud conqueror; making Xiao Zhan speechless is such a satisfying form of happiness.

He begins to poke at Xiao Zhan's arm with his finger.

"Xiao Zhan, Wang Yibo is hungry. Can Xiao Zhan give Wang Yibo some food?" He copies the voice Xiao Zhan makes when he tries to please him. He rarely gets pamper by Xiao Zhan, so now that he has the chance, he must make the most out of it.

"Alright, alright. Xiao Zhan will go get something for Wang Yibo." It's amazing how Wang Yibo transits from one mood into another in no time while Xiao Zhan still lingers with his previous statement.

The alluring person puts aside the wet towel and walks down to the kitchen. He unwraps the bowl of porridge he bought on his way here. He heats it up and pour it into another bowl before he brings it to serve the hungry child upstairs.  
  


"Since you're hungry, eat this first so you'll feel better. I'll cook something for us later." Xiao Zhan sits beside the person lying down.

"Mnn," Wang Yibo nods. His eyes follow the alluring person as he places the bowl and eating utensils neatly on the table.

"You're not ... feeding me?" His eyes widen, and naturally his head tilts to the side.

"You're sick but your arms aren't broken. You got this!" Xiao Zhan encourages, giving Wang Yibo two huge thumbs up.

Wang Yibo automatically glares. His hope of being pampered flies out of the window just like that. Perhaps, he should break his arms for some attention? He bites his upper lip to show his dissatisfaction.

"Can't you be a bit romantic?" His voice returns to the usual icy tone, while his face darkens like a toddler that can't have the toys he wishes for.

"I can't! Your face is too funny to be romantic." Xiao Zhan seals his lips tightly as he tries to contain his laughter that may emerge any minute. It's obvious Wang Yibo wants to be pamper. Anyone can see it from miles away. His little complaints that comes out once he can't get what he wants can be so cute when done right. When done wrong, it becomes an erupting volcano.

"Xiao Zhan-ahhh. Xiao Zhannn," Wang Yibo whines; his entire face protests as things begins to go contrary to what he wants.

Xiao Zhan chuckles at the cold person's whining; look who's the conqueror now?

"Aww. Here here," Xiao Zhan immediately picks up the spoon once he got what he wanted.

"Say Ahhhhh. Ahhh." He set to the feed the adorable kid.

"Just you wait. It's war after I recover," Wang Yibo threatens.

"Say Ahhhh ..." Xiao Zhan remains unbothered.

This not the romantic scene he has in mind. Xiao Zhan is supposed to carefully blow on the hot porridge and feeds him with utmost care, all the while, their eyes stay with each other's; once food spills on him, Xiao Zhan will gently wipe it off him. Not Xiao Zhan playing airplane food with him.  
  


The older person forces he younger person, who usually eats in small portions, to finish the entire bowl of porridge. Wang Yibo refuses to open his mouth once he claims he's no longer hungry. Xiao Zhan almost use his bare hands to yank that mouth open. But being the kindhearted person he is, he simply says, this will be his last time feeding Wang Yibo if he doesn't finish the whole bowl. The resisting person obediently complies. And now he looks much better compare to earlier. Those pale cheeks now have some sign of blood. And considering how he refuses to eat nicely and tries to pick fights as Xiao Zhan feeds him, he's pretty much recovered. It seems like he was right on insisting not to go checkup at a hospital.

Xiao Zhan gets up and goes down to the kitchen to do the dishes. After doing the dishes, he organizes the kitchen and realizes that Wang Yibo barely has any food in his kitchen. Earlier he was in a rush and didn't realize. All the cold person has in his fridge are a specific kind of water bottles and ice. Does Wang Yibo get to eat properly? Actually, does he even eat anything at all?

After a while, he walks back up to Wang Yibo's room to check on him. The owner of the room is now on his laptop, seems like he's looking through his work. Xiao Zhan chooses not to bother him. He naturally picks up and carries the bowl of water with the washcloth into the bathroom.

"Where do I put the washcloth?" his voice rings deep from within the bathroom.

"Inside the closet, there's a laundry bin on the left," Wang Yibo replies.  
  


Shortly after, Xiao Zhan walks out of the bathroom holding up one of Wang Yibo's white button shirt he found on top of the pile of dirty laundry in the bin. He stands by the bathroom doorway.

"Wang Yibo, what is this?" Xiao Zhan prompts with a stern voice.

"My shirt?" Wang Yibo answers, staring blankly at Xiao Zhan.

"With smears of makeup and lipstick on it?" Xiao Zhan lifts his eyebrows as he asks curiously. He was taken by surprise when he found it but figured it's best to ask Wang Yibo about it.

"Probably from last night after-party, after the meeting," Wang Yibo casually answers before he returns his attention to his laptop.

In an instant, Xiao Zhan's irritation ignites. _That's it? He's not going to give a proper explanation? What's with that nonchalant reaction?_

"What happened in those meetings of yours that your clothes are like this?" Xiao Zhan maintains his calm facade, patiently waiting for a clarification.

"What do you think happened?" Wang Yibo leads on while his eyes remain glue to his laptop.

"Wang Yibo, I'm not joking with you," Xiao Zhan warns. His kind gaze earlier transforms into a glare. What an annoying question Wang Yibo just asks; has he always been this annoying? Xiao Zhan has always been patient but it seems like Wang Yibo doesn't appreciate his patience.

"There were women who were called to serve business elites who attended. It's a usual thing at those after-parties." He steals a quick glance at Xiao Zhan before returning his attention to the work before him.

"So you ...!" Xiao Zhan feels a surge of anger throbbing in his chest. Wang Yibo attends countless meetings and after-parties since they start seeing each other, and he never mentioned any of this. How many times does things like this happened but he doesn't know? Various things rush through his head and he suddenly remembers the kind of things Li Chen does in his after-parties. He saw peeks of those scenes on the days where he have to follow and drove Li Chen for Chifeng. _It better not be like that._

"You ... so did you get _served_?" His eyebrows furrow while his mouth gapes as the worst-case scenario appears in his head.

"Well I am an elite after all so, there will be always be women to serve me ..."

Last night, Xiao Zhan can't help but worry about Wang Yibo. But he was ..? His clothes in this kind of shape and form, it's hard to think otherwise and his words doesn't make Xiao Zhan feel any better about the situation. This whole morning he relentlessly worries about Wang Yibo. He storms here when Wang Yibo needs him. Does as Wang Yibo asks. What a well-deserved catastrophe. He wants to laugh at himself but can't even bring himself to do so.

Above all, what further fuels his anger is the scene in front of him. While he finds his heart burning with glitches of pain, Wang Yibo concentrates on his laptop. His fingers steadily move on the keyboard. He doesn't show an ounce of care. This sort of absurdity is truly ..!

Wang Yibo feels a gust of wind before his dress shirt blasts against his face, as if he's been slapped. His head jerks a bit from the sudden force. Seems like he digged his own grave just now. He immediately removes the shirt off his face and sees Xiao Zhan heading to the door. He slams his laptop shut. He jumps out of bed and throws himself at his door to prevent Xiao Zhan from leaving. This is the first time he's glad his bed is closer to the door than his bathroom.

The usually cheerful person displays obvious anger from his demeanor. Xiao Zhan rarely acts out his anger, especially not to this extent; usually he just turns silent. Wang Yibo is not sure how to deal with this but one sure thing he knows is, he can't let Xiao Zhan leave.

"Get out of my way," Xiao Zhan's voice sounds calm, but his face says otherwise.

"Why are you suddenly leaving? What's wrong?" Wang Yibo asks in a concern voice.

"Nothing's wrong. I just find you extremely annoying. So, get out of my way." Just a minute ago, this person doesn't even look at him properly when he speaks, but now, he suddenly cares.

"I've been annoying since day one. What's your actual problem?" Wang Yibo points out.

"Yeah. Totally _my_ problem. Absolutely has nothing to do with you."

"Xiao Zhan. You know that's not what I meant." Wang Yibo places a soft grip on Xiao Zhan's arm.

"I'm leaving. Let's talk later." Xiao Zhan really isn't in the mood to talk to Wang Yibo. If he stays here any longer, he'll only get more infuriated. Wang Yibo has a terrifying temper, if Xiao Zhan add his to it, this condo will crumble. They can talk later. This is the greatest form of patience he can give the other person.

"No, you are not leaving," Wang states firmly. X _iao Zhan absolutely cannot leave until they clear this up._

At once, Xiao Zhan yanks off the grip on his arm. His face scorns. One of his hands moves to grab a hold of the doorknob. When he tries to open the door, Wang Yibo securely grasps his wrist to stop him. Xiao Zhan jerks off that secure grip as hard as he can. His wrist freed. Meanwhile, the hand he jerks off slams hard against the door, resulting in a shockingly loud thud. Shoot! ... Xiao Zhan feels his heart drops to the floor.

"Are you okay?" his question comes out automatically. That must've hurt. He totally forgets that the other person is still sick.

His nimble fingers reach out to check the hurt person. Before he can reach him, Wang Yibo raises up his ruling hand, signaling for Xiao Zhan to not come any closer.

Xiao Zhan reluctantly backs away. Frozen. He stands still in this suffocating atmosphere. His body paralyzes as he observes Wang Yibo's facial expression. Those eyes has darkened. The cheeks that shows signs of blood earlier, is increasingly red now. Unfortunately, that color comes from his hidden rage, not from better health like Xiao Zhan has hoped for.

The bold person takes a few deep breaths before he moves closer to Xiao Zhan. Xiao Zhan subconsciously takes a few steps back. If he doesn't move, Wang Yibo will really walk into him. And what is with this eerie air? Once their eyes meet, Wang Yibo securely seizes both of Xiao Zhan's wrist. His alluring eyes widen at the sudden action of the angry person. Before he can react, Wang Yibo pushes him hard onto the bed. Damn. He shouldn't had let his guard down. His back thuds hard against the bed as another body hovers on top of his. His wrists, under siege by the other person once again.

He looks up at Wang Yibo. It's been a long time since he's seen those fierce eyes that lacks gentleness.

"Let's talk it out nicely," Wang Yibo starts with a heavy breath; his voice shows his irritation at the situation.

"Why are you suddenly leaving? What's wrong?" Wang Yibo tightly holds down the person beneath him. His eyebrows knit together. His jaw tightens from each word he enunciates.

"Get off me," Xiao Zhan firmly states. Unlike back then, those furious eyes won't falter him.

"So you can leave? No way. — I don't like to repeat myself. So what's wrong?" Wang Yibo inquires once again.

"Let go — You're hurting me." A grimace appears on his face when he feels the grip on wrists tightens. Wang Yibo's hand that slammed against the door must not hurt much, considering how he can still exert such force. Why did he even worry about this horrendous person? He should've left right there and then.

"Answer me first." Wang Yibo eases his grip but continues to hold down the person underneath him.

Xiao Zhan refuses to answer and only frowns at Wang Yibo. His hands are clenching into fists. Frustration and hurt begins to dwell in his heavy chest. How dare Wang Yibo acts like Xiao Zhan is in the wrong when it's obviously the other way around?

"Xiao Zhan," Wang Yibo utters then waits for a response.

His fury slowly fades once he recognizes that Xiao Zhan is less angry but is more so upset at him. Seeing up close this beautiful face that is fill with hurt, a bad feeling dawn on him. Did push too far?

"Can you say something? Don't be like this again," Wang Yibo now pleads.

"..." Xiao Zhan shifts his eyes away. This is the first time he genuinely doesn't want to look at that splendid face. He can't assess if it's anger, hurt, disappointment, jealousy, or irritation he's feeling but he can feel needles poking at his heart. Gradually, some warm water begins to form at the corner of his eyes, but there's no way he will let them out. Wang Yibo is too much. What does Wang Yibo want him to say? That he's happy Wang Yibo is out and about around with other people when he has no idea of that happening? At this point, it's either Wang Yibo is pretending not to know or he genuinely doesn't care.

Meanwhile, the person on top begins to feel a familiar silence and stubbornness that always frustrates him. Once a fight occurs, Xiao Zhan always kills him with silence. Xiao Zhan allows time to pass until he feels better then he'll speak again. Sometimes, they reconcile but Wang Yibo's frustration remains. Each seconds Xiao Zhan refuses to speak, Wang Yibo's heart agonizes. Xiao Zhan calms his heart as time passes, but Wang Yibo stays in agony wondering when Xiao Zhan will be okay. He ponders: why waste time when they can talk it out right there and then?

This time, regardless of how upset Xiao Zhan is, Wang Yibo is absolutely not in the mood to do things as Xiao Zhan want. If this turns disastrous, so be it.

"Xiao Zhan, I guess we're back to the same game. You don't want to talk it out nicely? — We can do something else in the meantime," he whispers.

The moment those words registers, Xiao Zhan shifts his eyes to look back up at Wang Yibo. He can feel those fierce eyes on his lips. The breath of the other person gradually inclines towards his. Xiao Zhan immediately turns his face away to avoid his kiss. He doesn't welcome something that is not solely his.

Xiao Zhan rejects.

_Fine._

Wang Yibo frees the wrists he captured.

Instead, his sturdy hand clasps at Xiao Zhan's jaw. He forces the gorgeous but distressed face to look at him. His lips smash into the Xiao Zhan's. His soft and warm lips act rough and cold. His mouth harshly parts the lips under his. Welcome or not, he warms and kisses this mouth with his.

Xiao Zhan hates this familiar touch. Why do his lips dance along to these sensuous lips? Instead of using his hands to push him away, his hands begin to comb into the other person's hair. This is not fair. His body knows the steps by heart. He dances along with the person opposite him. He no longer feels the force on his jaw. Now, that solid hand caresses his neck tenderly. Electricity sizzles down his nerves. A weird sensation evokes.

Wang Yibo begins a trail of kisses from those crimson lips to the delicate chin and down to arched neck. He's in love with this journey. With each touch, the alluring person's skin turns red. May these marks forever engrave this person as his. He finds a raw, pleasing scent from a soft corner that tempts his impulse. He mildly nibbles at it before he bites hard. Xiao Zhan gasps at the pleasure that suddenly turns into pain. This sort of rudeness again.

Wang Yibo inserts his two fingers into the provocative gasping mouth; his fingers play with the warm and wet tongue, as his own his tongue would. Pleased that Xiao Zhan doesn't bite at his finger, he gently kisses the bite mark he made. He pulls his fingers out of the other person's mouth, as he backs up his body to stand on his knees. Xiao Zhan attempts to get up; his two elbows support himself up while Wang Yibo's legs still hover over his. He stares at the outrageous scene towering over him. Wang Yibo, bit by bit, puts his two wet fingers into his own mouth. He lewdly licks, all the while, looking at Xiao Zhan to make sure he sees it. Better yet, feels it. He wants Xiao Zhan to feel how his lips lecherously rubs on it. How he sucks on it. How it slides in and out of his mouth. Doing it all slowly and seductively, as if he was doing Xiao Zhan.

"You're crazy," Xiao Zhan mutters as he watches.

"You're quite forgetful. We've done crazier things before. Should I remind you? It was in this bed too," he grins.

His eyes stay with Xiao Zhan while his fingers tiptoe to undo the belt of the person beneath him.  
  
  


.

.

1.1.20🌻🖤v.rh

Happy new year!


	10. Heartwarming II

His eyes stay with Xiao Zhan while his fingers tiptoe to undo the belt of the person beneath him.

"You better stop right there." Xiao Zhan glares at that sneaky hand once he feels the tug at his belt; his voice flares with authority. Seems like he won't be able to talk courteously with Wang Yibo today.

Wang Yibo ceases his hand. His lavish grin vanishes into his usual grim expression. He knows Xiao Zhan mean it and he can't risk angering him again, especially now that Xiao Zhan doesn't seem as upset as earlier. In this moment, he can only stare at Xiao Zhan, unsure of what to do next.

"How long are you going to stay like this? Get off! You're heavy." Xiao Zhan lifts one of his leg, forcing Wang Yibo to get off him once he loses his balance.

Before Xiao Zhan can get out of the bed, Wang Yibo pulls him down into a warm back hug. His protective arms cling tightly around the mellow one, afraid that Xiao Zhan will really leave.

The two persons sit on the bed; one is sulking, while the other one refuses to let go.

"Are you on a mission to test my patience today?" Xiao Zhan slightly elbows Wang Yibo. His eyes look frontward, ignoring the cozy warmth that holds him like a blanket.

Wang Yibo rests his chin on Xiao Zhan's shoulder, snuggling him from behind.

"Are you sulking because you're jealous about the shirt?" he asks according to his gut.

"I'm not," Xiao Zhan retorts in a flash, turning his overly nonchalant face to look back at Wang Yibo.

"And you still refuse to be honest?" Wang Yibo finds it mind-boggling that at this point Xiao Zhan still chooses to deny his feelings.

"It's none of my business. Why would I—!" His moist lips are hushed away in a breath as another set of lips captures his. This is not bad. It's quite enjoyable actually. Wang Yibo can do this all day. They can fight, compromise, if not, then continue to fight, make up somehow, continue to care, and share their lives.

Like this kiss. He can chase if Xiao Zhan runs. When he wears out, all he wants is a tiny tug from Xiao Zhan. Graze him just a bit to let him know he is wanted. Breathe him in to remind him that his source of happiness also needs him.

Once their lips separate, he uses his thumb to caress Xiao Zhan's bottom lip.

"So jealous or not? — You were awfully honest during our activities that night when you were here. If you don't want verbal honesty, we can do that kind of honesty."

Xiao Zhan feels that intense stare and knows exactly what Wang Yibo hints at. He's also knows that the person in front of him is crazy enough to do as he said. Of course, Xiao Zhan wants to be honest with his feelings, but he still cannot help but be upset at Wang Yibo.

His lips purse firmly together before he blurts, "Why would I be jealous? What did you do that would make me jealous?" he asks sarcastically, nudging at Wang Yibo before he turns his face away.

"I was sick last night. A random girl got close, but I pushed her off and left immediately. Nothing happened."

Wang Yibo is shameless, tantrums-prone, temperamental and vulgar but one good thing about him is: he doesn't lie.

He continues, "I landed around 4 AM. Returned here and slept until I answered your call. I'm sorry I didn't call you last night. I didn't want you to worry about my condition."

"You don't think not calling will make me more worried?" Xiao Zhan pulls away, allowing some space between them. If that was Wang Yibo's reason for not answering, then that was uncalled for. Sure, Wang Yibo didn't lie, but intentionally hiding information, Xiao Zhan is not okay with that.

He stares at Wang Yibo, "What if you keep calling and I don't answer your calls? Not even as long as you ignore my calls. Let say just for 3 hours at night."

Wang Yibo's face naturally lowers when it dawns on him: he'll probably lose his mind if Xiao Zhan is suddenly unreachable. He might even purge the city to find him. Thus, now he can only acknowledge his mistake.

Xiao Zhan continues, "And what's with your attitude earlier? You didn't care one bit when I was seriously speaking to you about your shirt." He brings up what bothered him the most.

"Well, I was curious of how you'll react. But I didn't expect you to be mad to the point where you would slap me with the shirt and want to leave suddenly." Wang Yibo raises his head to look at Xiao Zhan with his doe-eyes, trying to gain some sympathy.

"You're lucky enough I didn't smash your head with that laptop. All of this nonsense because you were _curious_?" Xiao Zhan finds it unbelievable. His cheeks slightly turn back to red.

"It wasn't all nonsense. I learn a lot of new things about you. And you should know by now, I can't stand it when you go cold and silent. Fighting like this is much better. Instead of feeling suffocated by silence, we get to kiss and can do much much more together," Wang Yibo bravely fights for his case.

"Shut it right there," Xiao Zhan glares again.

Wang Yibo naturally lowers his head again, like a baby turtle cowering back into his shell for safety. Xiao Zhan has all the rights to be mad, so Wang Yibo can only yield. Today is not his day.

"Move your face here," Xiao Zhan demands as his finger motions Wang Yibo to move his face closer, to which the other person obediently moves his face closer to where he's directed to.

Xiao Zhan lifts Wang Yibo's chin. His fingertips trace against the pale neck. He lowers his head to look at the pale person's neck top-down and left-right. His fingers impatiently pull down the sick person's shirt. He observantly looks at Wang Yibo's lower neck and upper chest, making sure no one left any marks there. All the while, his face remains sullen.

"Why are you checking my neck? Didn't you see when you wiped earlier?" Wang Yibo asks, a bit baffled at Xiao Zhan's action. But it sure feels good having the alluring person's breath hitting his neck. Why is this person so sexy when he gets bossy? It's not so bad if Xiao Zhan is like this often.

"I didn't get a close look at it." Xiao Zhan continues to check carefully.

"And you say you're not jealous?" Wang Yibo slightly laughs with a small grin as he feels a delicate touch of fingertips brushing against his neck.

Once Xiao Zhan completes his investigation, he rashly pulls the shirt back up. His eyes soften a bit.

"Okay. I admit." His gentle but firm gaze charges at Wang Yibo. "After all, you're my person. I never intrude about your job because I think if it's something important, you will tell me yourself. But things like this, it better not happen again," he tells Wang Yibo with all seriousness in a calm voice that shows no signs of anger, unlike earlier.

"Mnn," Wang Yibo nods his head to each word as he carefully listens. He then affirms with a stern voice, "If I wasn't sick, it's impossible for anyone to get close to me. Such thing will not happen again."

"Just think. If you and I switch position, right now, that table will already be broken, this laptop crushed, that vase shattered, and this whole room torn apart. Maybe even that light on the ceiling will not be intact," Xiao Zhan points out.

"You forgot one thing," Wang Yibo stares directly into those alluring eyes. "That other person involved with you, beaten up."

"Even if she's a woman?" Xiao Zhan asks, raising his eyebrows.

"If it's a man, I'll personally do the beating. If it's a woman, I'll get another woman to do the beating," Wang Yibo casually replies with his grim expression.

"Wang Yibo, that's going overboard!" Xiao Zhan shakes his head at the solemn person.

"You know that I don't like it when people touch what belongs to me. I can't stand it." Once again, he moves closer to Xiao Zhan and clings his arms around him as Xiao Zhan turns away.

"What if I'm the one who touch other people?" Xiao Zhan curiously inquires as he leans back against the bold person.

"Hmm ... that's easy." A cunning smile appears before he places his chin on Xiao Zhan's relaxed shoulder.

Wang Yibo gently kisses that shoulder before speaking, "The moment I know, I will kidnap you to an island. Every morning and night, I will repeatedly fuck you so hard to teach you who you belong to. You wouldn't dare to look at anyone but me. But if you still dare to, I will tie you to the bed and fuck you even harde—!"

Xiao Zhan smashes his hand into those lips to prevent any more absurd words from coming out. Out-of-no-where, Wang Yibo opens his mouth to attack those slender fingers like his life depends on it. His one hand captures Xiao Zhan's hand and hold it at his mouth as he bites those fingers vigorously. Xiao Zhan automatically jerks away. He loudly gapes back at Wang Yibo. His mouth hangs from his jaw, while his eyes pop up. Upon seeing Xiao Zhan's clumsy facial expression, Wang Yibo's mischievous laughs escape through his teeth, while he continuously nibbles on those fingers. Feeling ticklish, Xiao Zhan tries to snatch his hand back, but Wang Yibo wouldn't let go.

"Stop it! You little—!" He ultimately starts chuckling once he can't stand the ticklish sensation at his fingers anymore. When another hand begins to tickle at his side, he can no longer resist his urge to laugh. His laughs echo along Wang Yibo's as his hand smashes on the bold person's forehead to get back at him and pushes that annoying face away. Their little battle went on a while before Wang Yibo softens the grip at his hand. Xiao Zhan successfully snatches his hand back and hides his face by facing forward again. He holds back the small chuckles at his throat from the sudden rush, while Wang Yibo continues to laugh like a little devil.

Xiao Zhan tries to calm his heart and starts again with a playful voice, "You know what you said sounds like a pretty good vacation — If you change that one word to _make love_ , I might go voluntarily," he offers, trying to bargain as he leans his head back on Wang Yibo's head at his shoulder.

"Wouldn't that ruin the whole point of a kidnap?" a tiny laugh comes out as Wang Yibo replies.

"It'll work out somehow! So use kinder words, okay?" Xiao Zhan smiles at the thought; although Wang Yibo doesn't see his smile, he can feel it from the alluring person's voice.

As a response, Wang Yibo pushes his face next to Xiao Zhan's. He uses his cheek to caress Xiao Zhan's cheek, absorbing a delicate touch that is full of warmth and intimacy. So tender and soft. It feels like the touch of sunshine that tenderly cuddles one's skin on a pure summer day. Xiao Zhan naturally shuts his eyes to feel this fleeting moment.

Once he opens his eyes and they accidentally land on the hands wrapping around him, he asks, "How's your hand?"

"It's fine," Wang Yibo opens his eyes and softly answers in Xiao Zhan's ear. At first, the pain dominates, but afterwards he was too focused on Xiao Zhan to feel the pain. Seems like his emotions overthrew his physical sensibility.

"Really?" Xiao Zhan worries. His head turns back to gauge if Wang Yibo means it.

Wang Yibo undoes his hands at Xiao Zhan's waist. He brings his injured hand close to his face and meticulously observes it.

"Actually, I take that back. I think it's severely broken. It might take a few weeks, maybe even months to heal. This is really bad. You'll have to stick around and feed me food until it fully recovers. Xiao Zhan, you really need to take responsibility this time." Wang Yibo projects the most pain he can ever express on his face, hoping to gain the perpetrator's sympathy.

"I believe you now. Your hand is fine." Xiao Zhan pats Wang Yibo's head that is cozily lying on his shoulder, messing with his hair.

"You seem tired. Rest some more," Xiao Zhan utters.

He stands up as Wang Yibo falls back on his bed. He pulls the blanket over the sick person.

"You want to lay down together?" Wang Yibo suggests as he longingly looks up at the towering person.

"...?" Xiao Zhan gazes down at him with his doe-eyes.

"Just until I fall asleep," Wang Yibo adds.

"I won't do anything," he assures.  
  
  


They lie on their sides, staring at each other's face. Wang Yibo doesn't know how much time has passed, but he knows he won't fall asleep anytime soon. It's impossible to. His eyes stare deep into Xiao Zhan's merriest brown eyes. His eyes trace every beautiful detail he can see. He draws this beautiful face in his heart over and over again.

As for Xiao Zhan, lying on this bed brings him back to the night they met. He remembers it like it was yesterday. Who would've thought a stranger will become so important to him, especially a stranger like Wang Yibo?  
  


"Remember the night we met?" Xiao Zhan breaks the silence.

"Of course." A light smile appears on the bold person's face.

"What was your first impression of me?" Xiao Zhan has always been curious since they met under an odd circumstance. He still feels shy each time Wang Yibo bring up that night.

"It's hard to say ..." Wang Yibo pauses.

"What's hard to say?"

"Well it's true we met that night, but I've seen somewhere you before."

"Huhh?" Xiao Zhan's eyes widen at the unexpected answer. When did Wang Yibo ever seen him before? He's sure he never met him before. And how come he never mention this before?

"When, where, how did that ever happen?" Xiao Zhan asks curiously; his eyes lights up like lightbulbs.

"Last summer. D Gallery Showcase." Wang Yibo gently places his hand on Xiao Zhan's cheek and caresses.

Last summer Xiao Zhan participated in a special gallery showcase. Usually, he doesn't do gallery showcases, but there were certain rare art pieces that he wanted to work closely with. Some of those valuable pieces are allowed to be showcase once in a decade. It was too great off an opportunity for him to miss.

"You were there?" Xiao Zhan asks, his eyes sparkle as he recalls the event. It was a busy day for him as he was in charge of presenting some of the most precious piece. Thus, he had a constant audience.

"Mnn." Wang Yibo smiles as the images of that day comes back to him. Bored, he wandered thoughtlessly with Assistant Liu Zhi in a gorgeously crafted art gallery until a pleasant voice with a story hit his ears. His eyes searched for that voice amidst the colorful crowd that gathered around the owner of that voice.

Wang Yibo recalls, "You talked about Helios and Clytie. A story of how a water nymph never gave up a gaze at the Sun God, but he never looked her way. When he finally notices her, it didn't last long before he moved on to someone else. Enraged, she does things that only distance him further from her. At the end, she becomes a sunflower. Through all rejection and pain, her love and loyalty never faltered, as she never bulged and continued to face and follow him from sunrise to sunset."

Xiao Zhan's alluring eyes carefully follows every word Wang Yibo utters.

"You like this story?" Xiao Zhan asks with anticipation. If he remembers correctly, he only spoke about this piece once throughout the entire show. And it wasn't like he was on stage either. He simply stood by the piece and talks about the story to a group of audience. Wang Yibo must like it enough to remember it.

"Absolutely no. I thought it was such a dumb story teaching people to blindly love," Wang Yibo replies.

He pauses for a while before he continues again, "Now, there are so many of her in thousands of fields, but there still remains only one sun for the world. Love and loyalty are admirable but why be a sunflower among the hundreds of thousands gazing at one entity." Once Wang Yibo concludes his reflection, his eyes gaze into the unknown while his hands remain caressing Xiao Zhan's cheek.

Xiao Zhan finds the person in front of him drifting into a vacuum of deep thoughts. He longingly looks at Wang Yibo before placing his hand on top of the hand that is feeling his face.

"Wang Yibo," Xiao Zhan calls his name, drawing the gaze of the owner of that name back to him.

Once their eyes meet, he tells Wang Yibo, "What if I say that even among the hundreds of ten thousand sunflowers gazing at me, the only sunflower I see is you?"

Wang Yibo, "..."

"Would you give me that kind of unfaltering love and loyalty?" Xiao Zhan's eyes sparkle with the gentlest smile.

Wang Yibo warmly smiles back, "Is that possible?"

Upon hearing that, Xiao Zhan removes his hand off Wang Yibo's and sighs, "Seems like I'm the one who's among the hundreds of ten thousand sunflowers that is gazing at you. Like what you said earlier, there will always be women around you and your elite circles."

"Xiao Zhan, it's you. It's only you for me. Having you is enough in this lifetime," Wang Yibo declares with his tender eyes.

He continues, "If I am to be your sunflower, I will burn every field and destroy every other sunflower so I can be the only one gazing at you." Wang Yibo moves his face closer to plant a light but long kiss on the sulking person's lips. His lips tenderly touch until he's sure the person feeling his breath understand his feelings; anything with Xiao Zhan, he wants it long and lasting.

Once Wang Yibo frees his lips, Xiao Zhan opens his innocent eyes and asks, "Aren't you kissing me too much today?"

"This is what happen when you walk into my lair." A corner of his lips curls up, deviously but charmingly.

"Xiao Zhan, you should learn to take advantage of me. When I go into your territory, kiss me back as much as you can. That's how you can get back at me," the shameless person speaks with an absurdly serious face.

"Oh really," Xiao Zhan simply ends that conversation there.

Moving to a topic he's much more intrigued with, Xiao Zhan half-teases, half-anticipates, "So, were you heavily impressed by me that you remember me all the way from last summer?"

"Not really," Wang Yibo replies.

Xiao Zhan feels his face slightly cracks. Wang Yibo didn't even try to save a bit of his face. He smacks the bold person's arm out of embarrassment.

"Ahh!" Wang Yibo slightly gasps. He then reveals, "I didn't even get a good look at you ... but I remembered your voice."

"Ohh ... so did you recognized me right away when we met? Or maybe not? Or something like that?" Now, Xiao Zhan is just randomly asking. His anticipation has died.

"No," Wang Yibo replies.

Xiao Zhan is glad he didn't anticipate a sweet answer.

Wang Yibo inches his face closer to Xiao Zhan, "I remember it was you when you were underneath me, moaning my name. Your voice sounded so erot—!"

Xiao Zhan abruptly knocks on Wang Yibo's forehead to push that annoying face away.

Wang Yibo chuckles a bit before his face turns back to serious. He pauses for a while before he starts speaking again.

"The sunflower story you told sounds familiar to the bedtime story my father once told me." That was the reason why a stranger's voice easily captured his attention and why he can remember that stranger's voice.

Xiao Zhan freezes up a bit upon hearing Wang Yibo mention his father; he mentioned his mother before but never his father. Xiao Zhan once asked, but Wang Yibo started talking about something else.

Before Xiao Zhan can say anything, Wang Yibo asks, "Is your parents no longer alive?"

"... Why do you ask that?" Xiao Zhan stares back.

"The night we met at the pub. Here, after you fell asleep, you wouldn't let me go. I slightly move but you grabbed onto me and called for your parents. You only have your uncle, so I assumed ..." He purses his lips together and carefully looks at a sadden pair of eyes.

Xiao Zhan remains silent for a while as he tries to word his train of thoughts. "As a child, I have this dream that occurs frequently. In it, I see blood everywhere. I told my uncle about it, but he didn't tell me anything until I was old enough. Apparently, my parents passed away in a home burglary. He said I sat in my parents' blood until they found me. I don't remember any of that though."

A part of Xiao Zhan is still unsure if it's a home burglary. The bizarre crime photos and the awful feeling at the pit of his stomach each time he tries to recall that night suggests otherwise, but he sees no reason that his uncle would tell him a lie.

"I never knew I call for them in my sleep. This is the first time I heard of it," Xiao Zhan adds.

Wang Yibo draws Xiao Zhan into a warm embrace, the kind of embrace that makes him feels as if the universe is holding him; it feels safe and secure.

"I guess we're meant to be," Wang Yibo starts.

"How?" the mellow person utters.

"I also see blood in my dreams," Wang Yibo says.

Xiao Zhan waits for the owner of this warm embrace to continue. Meanwhile, he adjusted his arms to pull the other person closer.

"But unlike you, I remember exactly what happened." His cheek leans on Xiao Zhan's head, allowing his nose to be swept away by the pleasing fragrance of the person in his arms.

"What happened in your dreams?" the stunning person mumbles in Wang Yibo's chest.

"In my dreams, my father held a gun and pointed it at me. It was the first time I saw tears run down his face. When he fired, turned out he aimed at himself. His blood that splattered on me feels as warm as his loving embrace, and the scene was beautifully red. I've never seen red so clear."

"Isn't red your favorite color?" Wang Yibo adds.

Xiao Zhan nods. He stays silently, waiting if Wang Yibo will continue about his father, but it seems like he doesn't want to. Xiao Zhan doesn't know how long the silence lasted as he lies securely in this embrace. Did Wang Yibo fell asleep?  
  


"Wang Yibo," Xiao Zhan's tender voice tinkles as his head pops up to look at the owner of the name he calls. Turns out, Wang Yibo isn't asleep.

Once their eyes meet, an alluring smile covers his face and he asks, "Wang Yibo, does Wang Yibo know that Xiao Zhan really really likes being in the embrace of Wang Yibo?" Xiao Zhan says in the most tiny and childish voice he can projects out. His fingers playfully poke on the back of the body he's holding.

"Well, Wang Yibo also likes having Xiao Zhan in his embrace. But above all, Wang Yibo really really likes to kiss Xiao Zhan." His hands grasp both cheeks of Xiao Zhan and immediately, he starts to shower kisses all over the gorgeous face he has the honor of holding.

The alluring person jerks his body away. He can't help but feel tickled by the pouring kisses. He throws himself back and tumbles out of the bed to escape. Wang Yibo can't resist to laugh at the clumsiness Xiao Zhan naturally displays.

Once Xiao Zhan stands up from the floor, he tries to catch his breath, "Wang Yibo, considering that you've been taking advantage of me this entire day, I think you're pretty much recovered." He stands breathless at the end of the bed.

"Maybe, but you're not allow to leave anytime soon," Wang Yibo points his finger at Xiao Zhan.

"Who says I can't. I'm leaving now," Xiao Zhan shakes his head left-right to further infuriate the person sitting on the bed.

"Xiao Zhan, you are not—!"

"I'm leaving to make dinner," Xiao Zhan smiles slyly, feeling proud that the bold person fell for him on this one.

"I guess you really can't stand not having me around," Xiao Zhan dramatically shrugs at Wang Yibo with a huge smirk on his face.

Wang Yibo gets up and attempts to get a hold of Xiao Zhan, but the agile person was a step faster and runs out of the door as if his life depends on it.

Wang Yibo can't help but smiles brightly following the back of his love that dashes out of the room. Xiao Zhan never cease to make him happy.

.

.

1.6.20🌻🖤v.rh  
Another chapter completed!  
As always, thanks for reading! See you all next chapter 💚❤️💚❤️


	11. Heartwarming III

Xiao Zhan runs for his life and stops at the stairs. He looks at the direction of the person he ran from and places a hand on top of his heart. It's beating wildly. While he tries to catch his breath and calms his heart, his lips remain smiling.

He walks down to the kitchen and takes out the groceries he brought earlier. He moves his eyes around the condo room and realizes, if he doesn't know Wang Yibo lives here, this is a perfect condo showroom. Perhaps, this sort of emptiness is due to Wang Yibo's obsession with cleanliness and neatness. But unfortunately, a part of him says that this place actually reflects Wang Yibo's inner void.

Xiao Zhan didn't have a glorious childhood, but he has his uncle. Even now his uncle is still by his side. Wang Yibo doesn't seem to have anyone. His mother is abroad and based on what Xiao Zhan knows, he hasn't seen her in years. He never mentions friends, never mentions anyone he's close to. When they spend time together, every moment is purely about and between them.

The people Xiao Zhan considers as friends is his coworkers. However, he never gets the chance to properly introduce the bold person to his coworkers because Wang Yibo dislikes Tou Ye to his guts. Just the thought of mentioning Tou Ye, Xiao Zhan doesn't even want to think about it.

As the alluring person holds the knife and slices the beef at his hands, his mind lands on what Wang Yibo says earlier. He passively describes a dream, but Xiao Zhan knows it happened. Just thinking about what the small Wang Yibo went through as a child, his heart begins to ache. He must've been so lonely. Thankfully, they have each other now and the past is the past. Xiao Zhan stops himself before he drowns in these unpleasant thoughts. He goes back to focusing on the boiling pot in front of him.  
  


He turns off the stove once the food is cooked. Xiao Zhan glances at the massive window in the living area and sees the vast, dark sky; there's no diamond-like stars, only blurry city lights. It's getting late and he has to go home soon. What is the bold person doing now? Wang Yibo needs to eat dinner soon. He's not exactly recovered yet. Xiao Zhan hurries upstairs to go get Wang Yibo. He peeks inside the gloomy, unlit room before walking in.  
  


The cold person must be tired; he's asleep again. Xiao Zhan cautiously sits on the bedside and crouches down.

"Wang Yibo. Wake up. Dinner's ready," he whispers.

Seems like the cold person is in a deep sleep. He's breathing steadily and soundly, and it doesn't look like he will wake up easily. Hoping to wake him up gently, Xiao Zhan reaches out his hand to touch the pale person's cheek.

Before his hand can reach its destination, Wang Yibo alarmingly snatches and yanks his hand. The mellow person collapses on top of the person lying down before Wang Yibo swiftly rolls over on top of him. Xiao Zhan feels his wrist suffocates. _It hurts._ There's another threatening grip at his neck. His eyes relentlessly search for Wang Yibo's amidst the darkness; it's eerie and gloomy. It's hard for him to see but he can hear the heavy breathing from the person on top of him. Wang Yibo doesn't seem like himself.

"Wang Yibo, what's wrong?" Xiao Zhan manages to ask despite the grip on his throat. Immediately after his question, the grip at his wrist and neck ceases.

The cold person pulls himself off Xiao Zhan and heavily falls back into the bed. He brings one of his arms to cover his forehead as he tries to calm his breathing. He feels cold from his fingertips deep down to his core, but his neck and back is cover with sweats.

"Did you have a bad dream?" Xiao Zhan turns to the person lying next to him. His eyes searches for Wang Yibo's while his hand looks for the other person's hand. Once he found his hand, he brings that cold hand to his cheek. He affectionately nestles his cheek against the frigid hand, hoping to plant some warmth into it.

The cold person doesn't move and continues to hold his silence. Inside his head, countless entities battle against one another. Did he almost hurt Xiao Zhan? If Xiao Zhan didn't speak sooner and his hands snapped? What if he really hurt Xiao Zhan? His heart throbs madly while terrible consequences drills through his brain.  
  
  


"Wang Yibo, Xiao Zhan is worry about Wang Yibo," he speaks in his most playful voice, despite the unsettling concern roaming inside his chest. His two hands hold and gently squeeze on Wang Yibo's hand that is nestling against his cheek. His heart quivers each moment no response is given back.

"Did I hurt you?" Wang Yibo replies in his low, soft voice.

He removes his arm off his face and turns to look Xiao Zhan's direction. His restless eyes stare longingly towards the stunning person. His hand at Xiao Zhan's cheek folds to hold one of the warm hands that is enveloping his.

"You can't hurt me. I'm built strong." Xiao Zhan smiles instantly; he snuggles the cold hand on his cheek, feeling some sort of relief. It's fine if Wang Yibo is better now.

Wang Yibo can feel that tender smile from his hand at Xiao Zhan's cheek. Despite the alluring person's response, the organ in his chest continues to strain with panic. A weird feeling of fear engulfs his mind in a way that never happened to him before; what if he ends up hurting what he wants to protect the most?

"You had a bad dream, but everything's going to be okay. What's not okay is that dinner's waiting. You're still not well, so you need to eat." Xiao Zhan sits up on the bed, meanwhile his hand holds securely onto Wang Yibo's. He softly tugs on his hand to tell the owner to get up, which the cold person compliantly follows.

"I made you a warm meal. It's really good! You'll be blown away by it. But first, let's get you to the bathroom." Xiao Zhan refuses to let go of his hand even while they get out of bed. He leads the other person into the bathroom.  
  


.  
  


.

Currently, Wang Yibo sits opposite Xiao Zhan at his dinner table. A while ago in the bathroom, before Wang Yibo can use the toilet or wash his face, he had to remind Xiao Zhan to let go of his hand. Well, he can probably do everything with one hand, but after he's done, the warm meal Xiao Zhan prepared might become a cold meal. The alluring person slightly blushed once he realized Wang Yibo's words. He hurried out of the bathroom and waited outside of the bathroom door.

After he washed his face, Wang Yibo felt better. He needs to sleep with the light on to avoid this happening ever again. He was negligent, thinking it'll be fine since Xiao Zhan is here. Instead, he almost hurt him when he woke up to darkness. When he comes out of the bathroom and sees the other person waiting, Wang Yibo fathoms that Xiao Zhan must've been so worried that he unconditionally held on and didn't want to let go of his hand. Wang Yibo doesn't feel good that he makes Xiao Zhan worries about him. But nevertheless, a corner of his heart secretly dwells with happiness, knowing that this tender person cares and worries about him.   
  


"What?" the alluring person asks. Wang Yibo has been staring for too long that Xiao Zhan begins to question, perhaps there's something funny on his face.

"Nothing." Wang Yibo smiles as he shakes his head. He just wants to absorb these warm moments.

"Let's eat. You must be hungry. Well, I mean, I'm hungry." Xiao Zhan scoops a chunk into the plate in front of Wang Yibo.

"Wow, it tastes so great! Is this food from heaven? It's too good to be true! Xiao Zhan, you have God's hand! I must've saved a country in my past life to deserve this art of food?!" Wang Yibo excitedly exclaims; his two hands clap together enthusiastically.

"You didn't even taste it yet," Xiao Zhan sighs. Can't Wang Yibo behave nicely for just an hour? An hour is all that Xiao Zhan asks for. Can they please enjoy a meal together peacefully? Can he not start yet?

Wang Yibo slightly chuckles at Xiao Zhan's expression; he looks so done. The bold person picks up his spoon, but suddenly drops it, causing a loud clink on his plate.

"Xiao Zhan, my hand suddenly starts to hurt. Look! Look!" His eyes glow up as he fabricates a surprised face.

"And?" Xiao Zhan glances at the silly person but continues to stuff himself with the beef soup in front of him, trying to ignore the shenanigan.

"I won't be able to eat if you don't feed me. It hurts. Hurt," Wang Yibo whines for attention. His prettiest eyes appear. His cutest lips pout. He anticipates affection.

Xiao Zhan looks at the shameless person and decides: if Wang Yibo wants to play, he will play along, but it will be according to his own term. So, with the sweetest smile and sweetest voice, he replies, "Then starve."

Ouch! It's almost as if he's been slapped with cold water. How could those harsh words be said in such gorgeous manners? Seems like Xiao Zhan meant it when he said he's hungry. Wang Yibo stops playing and immediately picks up his spoon.

"Move your chair next to mine," Xiao Zhan says nonchalantly as he digs at his rice.

"Hmm?" Wang Yibo wonders if he heard it wrong.

"It's hard to feed you if you sit far away," Xiao Zhan says through a mouthful of rice.

"You'll really feed me?" a wide grin is splattered on his face, showing off his teeth.

"It's fine if you don't me want to." Xiao Zhan shrugs with a smug on his face, knowing he has full control over Wang Yibo now.

Of course, he wants it. Wang Yibo immediately stands up. He holds the chair above his head as he hops over to Xiao Zhan's side. He positions his chair right next to the stunning person and sits prim and properly.

"Say ahhhhh," Xiao Zhan attempts to bug the silly person one last time. Nonetheless, Wang Yibo should be grateful. This is nothing compare to the preposterous jokes Wang Yibo throws at him day in day out.

"Can we not play airplane food?" Wang Yibo whines before he grabs Xiao Zhan's hand that is holding the spoon.

"Wow! Your hand doesn't hurt anymore?!" The alluring person pretends to be surprised as his eyes land on Wang Yibo's hand.

"We both know I just want your attention," he says in a grim, toneless voice. His honest eyes direct its focus on the alluring person.

"You always have my attention," Xiao Zhan assures with his delicate eyes while a kind smile appears.

Once he hears those words, Wang Yibo let go of the hand he captured. Xiao Zhan brings the spoon to Wang Yibo's lips and he compliantly eats. Wang Yibo's gaze follows every action of the person next to him. How he carefully digs at the food and gently blows on it before bringing it to Wang Yibo's mouth. Gradually, the shameless person begins to feel sorry that Xiao Zhan is focusing on feeding him and is not eating when he must've been hungry.  
  


"Xiao Zhan, why are you so kind to me?" Wang Yibo asks earnestly.

Sometimes, he wonders why Xiao Zhan cares for him as much as he does when he really doesn't have to. The kind of patience and kindness Xiao Zhan unconditionally gives, he questions if he deserves it. Especially because he knows, he not that much of a good person.

"I hurt your hand. So, I'm taking responsibility," Xiao Zhan gives an excuse while a ray of sunshine spreads on his face.

He can't resist to be mesmerizes by the way Wang Yibo stares at him with smitten eyes. It's an indescribable feeling to have someone staring at him with that kind of gaze and those kinds of eyes. If he's icy like Wang Yibo, he might have already melted away. Instead, a light-beautiful color of pink arises on his cheeks.

"If it's responsibility, then can you take responsibility for the rest of my life?" Wang Yibo's question comes out naturally.

Xiao Zhan's arm comes to an abrupt stop, hanging in the air. What Wang Yibo asks, is a huge promise to make. He doesn't want to say anything unless he's sure he won't ever go back on his words. But one thing for sure is, Wang Yibo and their relationship certainly is not a _responsibility_.

Upon seeing Xiao Zhan's dazed face, Wang Yibo reaches out his hand to hold the frozen but warm hand and brings the spoon into his mouth.

"Seems like you were right to say I'll be blown away. It tastes great," Wang Yibo compliments. _It's okay if Xiao Zhan isn't sure yet._ He smiles heartily to assure the alluring person.

"Of course! My uncle is a great cook and he cooks for me a lot. But over the years, even he said that I have surpassed him." Xiao Zhan proudly glances at the food he made.

"Thank you for giving me my first home-cooked meal," a faded smile covers Wang Yibo's face.

"Really?" Xiao Zhan asks, looking at those almost black eyes.

"Mnn," Wang Yibo nods at those alluring eyes.

"My father doesn't know how to cook. He doesn't trust people to cook his meals, so he usually orders from and eat at this one place." Wang Yibo puts an elbow on the table while his hand supports his head leaning on it. He looks up at the caring person.

"Your mother also doesn't cook?" Xiao Zhan brings a spoonful to Wang Yibo but instead, Wang Yibo grabs his hand and change the direction back to Xiao Zhan's mouth.

"My father said she's an excellent cook," the bold person stares at Xiao Zhan munching a mouthful. _How cute?!_

"But she never cooked for you?" the adorable person asks between bites.

"Seems like she doesn't like me enough to do so." His gaze stays with Xiao Zhan; is this what people mean to be enchanted by someone?

"Perhaps, you were a really really naughty kid?" Xiao Zhan playfully jokes, leaning his face towards Wang Yibo.

The bold person leans his face to meet Xiao Zhan, "I'm still naughty even now, want to try?" he winks.

Without hesitation, Xiao Zhan pulls his head back and continuously feeds himself. He can't win these types of battles against Wang Yibo.  
  


.  
  
  


.  
  


Once the two persons finish their dinner, the cold person washes the dishes while the mellow person rinses. As the day has transited into night, Wang Yibo feels his heart sullen; he doesn't want this sort of relaxing happiness to end.

"Do you have to leave today?" Wang Yibo hands the bowl in his hands to Xiao Zhan.

"Mnn," the mellow person glances at the bold person before he accepts the bowl. "You want me to stay?" Xiao Zhan asks as he rinses the bowl.

"Can you?" Wang Yibo turns to gauge a pair of alluring eyes.

"I'll have to ask my Uncle first. He might be worried."

"It should be fine. It's not like you always have to sleep at home," Wang Yibo adds.

"Well I've always slept at home. If I don't go home, he'll be worried."

"Xiao Zhan, trust me when I say you slept out before."

"Are you going to pick at me on everything? How would you know better than me?" His shoulder playfully nudges at the other person's shoulder.

"You were here the night we met, from the pub, to here," the cold person reminds; his head hang on his side, patiently staring at the stunning person. Xiao Zhan can be as forgetful as he can about any other issues but Wang Yibo will not let him forget the night they met and how they come together.

"Oh right, right!" Xiao Zhan can only nod clumsily to himself. Why is his forgetfulness kicking up again?

"Right," a gentle smile appears as Wang Yibo enjoys the bubbliness next to him. How come Xiao Zhan is so adorable when he gets clumsy?

"Well, you rinse the rest. I'll go call my uncle to see what he says." Xiao Zhan rinses his hands and wipes it on a towel nearby.

He walks to the dining table and pulls out his phone to call his uncle. It doesn't take long before the person at the end of the line answers.

Xiao Zhan takes a deep breath before he starts, "Uncle, ... I don't think I'll come home tonight."

"Did something happen? Are you okay?" Chifeng immediately asks.

"Oh, I'm fine. It's, umm, my friend is sick, and he wants someone stay by his side. If you're okay with it, I would like to stay over with him," the mellow person asks before his bites his bottom lip.

"Xiao Zhan, you don't have to ask for my permission. But thanks for letting me know."

"Mnn. Did you have dinner yet?"

"I had some chicken stew. By the way, Xiao Zhan ..."

"Yeah...?" Xiao Zhan waits.

"Helian wants to go to a water spring up North next week to meet with our old friends. He might need someone to help with the farm. If you are not too busy, can you land a hand? But if you can't, it's no big deal. The farm will be fine. We will make it a shorter trip."

Since Chifeng stops working for the old Master Li, he's been helping out at the farm with Helian. It's been a long time since the two old buddies meet up with their old friends. There are other farm workers, thus, missing two people shouldn't be a big deal.

"Work is pretty slow for me these days. I can probably spend a few days there to help out." Xiao Zhan doesn't want to miss work, but he can't bear to reject his uncle's request. Spending a few days at the farm might be a good vacation and the timing is not bad, especially that his team has recently completed a huge project.

"Thank you, Xiao Zhan. I'll let Helian know and see what he says," Chifeng says with gladness in his voice.

"Mnn," he welcomes.

"I'll see you when you're back."

"See you then, Uncle." Xiao Zhan ends the call with a smile.  
  


"Since when was I your friend?"

Xiao Zhan jumps at the sudden whisper at his ear. Since when was Wang Yibo standing behind him, and so close at that too?

"You scared me." Xiao Zhan turns to face Wang Yibo, naturally moving back against the dining table.

Wang Yibo puts his hands on the dining table to capture Xiao Zhan inside. "You dodged my question," he states with his usual grim expression.

"You haven't met my uncle in person yet. Wait til then," Xiao Zhan softly says.

"What's with _help out_?Sounds like you're going somewhere?" His eyebrows slightly furrow.

"Mnn. Next week, my uncles are going on a trip somewhere North with their friends. He asks if I can work at my other uncle's farm. It's only a couple hours away from where I live."

Wang Yibo asks, "Although work is slow for you during this period, but don't you still have to show up for work?"

"I might take some days off." Xiao Zhan purses his lips together while he carefully glances at the bold person.

"How long?" Wang Yibo immediately asks.

"I don't know yet." Xiao Zhan tries his best to hold back his smile once he notices the person in front of him slowly begins to lose his cool. Seems like Wang Yibo mean it when he says _consistent is key_. His tyrannical aura still shines as brightly as ever.

"So I can't see you during that time?" His cold face turns serious.

Wang Yibo's reaction really calls for some teasing. A mischievous smile appears on Xiao Zhan's face, signaling for trouble. He rests his hands on the bold person's chest and enticingly slides them from his chest up to his neck. His slender hands wrap behind Wang Yibo's neck.

"Don't worry, I'll send you selfies," Xiao Zhan coyly tilts his head as his gaze sets to captivate Wang Yibo.

"No way. I'm not letting you go," Wang Yibo remains unfaltering.

"I'm going, regardless. What are you going to do to stop me?" Xiao Zhan relentlessly teases with his eyes. Meanwhile, his naughty fingers playfully trace the back of the pale person's neck.

Impatiently, Wang Yibo grasps the alluring person's waist and pulls him in. His body grinds on Xiao Zhan as his arms move to wrap around the mellow person.

"Don't seduce me or you might regret. If you start, I won't stop. Dinner table is not a bad spot." Wang Yibo slowly inclines his face towards Xiao Zhan as a final warning.

Before Wang Yibo can get any closer, Xiao Zhan takes his hands off the bold person and backs away onto the table. _That was close._ His heart dropped for a whole second. His face must be burning again. Why did he bring this upon himself? _Let's calm down._  
  


"Wang Yibo, you flew all over the world, and you have a problem with me going somewhere 3 hours away?" Xiao Zhan mildly laughs at Wang Yibo's absurdity.

"That's strictly work, so it's different," the tyrannous man reasons.

"Well, I'm going and that's my final decision," Xiao Zhan firmly states with resolute in his eyes. His arms cross together over his chest, while he sits on the table.

Wang Yibo turns silent. He knows he can't change Xiao Zhan's mind; when he gets stubborn, he's crazy stubborn. Wang Yibo has been so busy these past few weeks while Xiao Zhan is relatively free. They haven't been able to spend much time together and the mellow person is set to go somewhere soon. He pulls out his phone and calls someone.

Xiao Zhan sees Wang Yibo's action and his curiosity kicks in. Why is he pulling his phone out-of-the-blue? What is he up to again? Good news or bad news, he can't tell.

"Assistant Liu," Wang Yibo starts talking to the person in the phone, but he eyes stay at Xiao Zhan.

"Clear any urgent work that requires travelling next week. If there's anything beyond the ordinary, get Assistant Liu Zhi."

"I called you because Liu Hong talks too much. Are you going to be like him? You're asking too many questions!"

"If it's something that requires my judgement, tunnel it to me."

Even when Wang Yibo ends the call, his eyes still direct its focus at the person sitting on the table.

Xiao Zhan tries to comprehend as he cautiously inquires, "You're not doing what I think you will do, right?"

"It's exactly what you think. If I can't stop you from going, then you can't stop me from following you," Wang Yibo replies with his nonchalant face.

What's surprising to Xiao Zhan is not that Wang Yibo is going to follow him, but it's the fact that he can casually ditch his work.

"You can get out of work this easily?" he asks curiously. His mouth gapes while his head pops up.

"I have good assistants. Unless, I'm required to be present, I usually don't show up."

"Ahhh," Xiao Zhan stares in a daze.

Amidst Xiao Zhan's daze, Wang Yibo leans in and steal a kiss from his cheek. He quickly backs off before Xiao Zhan can retaliate. The best time to attack is always when the enemy is not expecting; it brings about the most satisfying reaction.

Instantly, Xiao Zhan covers his cheek that the shameless person just kissed. He stares at him with his perplexed eyes. He can't even think of how to respond. How dare Wang Yibo acts like nothing happened? His cold face remains unconcerned. He's doing this too casually. This is not fair for Xiao Zhan's trembling heart.

"See you later. I'm going to go take a shower." Wang Yibo maintains his nonchalant facade but the moment he turns and walks to the stairs, a wide smile spread across his face. Joy bursts from his cheeks and he feels his heart becomes fuller.  
  
  


.  
  
  


.  
  
  


 _Later that night_ ...

After taking a shower, Xiao Zhan storms out of the bathroom and jumps into the bed.

"Wang Yibo!!" He grabs a pillow and slams it hard, repeatedly into the person lying down. He relentlessly hits to quench his fury.

Confused, Wang Yibo steals the pillow off Xiao Zhan's hand and sit up at once.

"Why are you attacking me?" he utters in confusion.

"Look!" Xiao Zhan pulls down his white T-shirt. His neck is full of kiss marks left by the shameless person from earlier in the afternoon. The worse thing is the bite bark at the corner of his neck, layered with sucking marks. Xiao Zhan was enraged when he sees himself the mirror before he went into the shower. He impatiently showered, dried his hair, and hurried out to straighten it out with the perpetrator.

"Looks great," Wang Yibo smiles proudly as he lowers himself on his side with his hand supporting his cheek.

He notices them since earlier, but he wants Xiao Zhan to discover them himself. He's been anticipating Xiao Zhan's reaction. He really wants to pat himself on the back for the good work he did but he can't risk infuriating Xiao Zhan any further.

"I have work on Monday!" Xiao Zhan exclaims, his face full of concern. What if his coworkers see? It'll spread throughout the whole office. Maybe even the whole building.

"Wear a turtleneck. But even if anyone sees it, it's none of their business," Wang Yibo's face beams with ease.

"Well my face isn't as thick as yours," Xiao Zhan glares at the shameless person.

"If anyone asks, blame it on me. Just say Wang Yibo did it." His face is full of smugness as he lies back into bed. His two hands join together under his head.

Speechless, Xiao Zhan glares at Wang Yibo. Does this person even hear himself speak? How aggravating. The stunning person smashes the blanket at that annoying face before he lies down on his side of the bed. He stays close to the edge as he pulls the blanket to cover over his head.

As Xiao Zhan begins his silent treatment, Wang Yibo begins to feel an impending cold war. Did he play too much today? Perhaps, he should've been more considerate of the other person's feelings.

Wang Yibo smoothly slides to Xiao Zhan and snuggles himself behind him. His arms wrap around the warm person's waist cozily. He lies silently in this warm embrace until enough time passes.

"Xiao Zhan, are you upset?" He pulls down the blanket off Xiao Zhan's head and nuzzles on the back of his neck.

Xiao Zhan turns and pulls his face back to look at the bold person. He wants to be mean, but his heart softens once he sees the bold person. He now looks like an adorable lost puppy and Xiao Zhan can't fight that.

"I'm sorry I couldn't resist it earlier. But it's not like I can change anything now. I'll be kinder, so, don't be mad at me. Hmm?" His eyes plead as he stays staring at Xiao Zhan, waiting for a response.

Xiao Zhan inclines towards those pleading lips and kisses; a long, fervent kiss. Wang Yibo feels a wave of warmth rushing to fill him up since he didn't expect a kiss. He expected a smack on his head, not this lovingly tender kind of touch.

"Forgiveness kiss," a meek smile appears on the stunning person's face.

He leans his forehead against Wang Yibo's, giving off another wave of warmth. It's a rush of warmth that Wang Yibo has never felt before. So warmhearted, affectionate, and doting. His heart warms up, as well as his eyes.

"Xiao Zhan." Wang Yibo let himself be mesmerizes by a pair of alluring eyes; their face is close enough to feel each other's heat.

"Yeah?" Xiao Zhan's crystal-clear eyes stare deep into those lucid, almost-black eyes.

"Have I told you yet that _I love you_?" Wang Yibo says in the gentlest voice possible; his eyes glisten.

Wang Yibo can't pinpoint if he has ever told Xiao Zhan how much he loves him. He feels like he says it all the time in each moment they share together. He admits that he can be rash at times, but that doesn't make his love for Xiao Zhan any less. In fact, he feels it overpouring in his chest. His eyes should have said _I love you_ before. Or the very least, Xiao Zhan must have felt his love from the way he kisses before.

"Are you crazy? This is the first time. Anyway, take it back. I was going to say _I love you_ first."

"You think I can take it back? It's impossible. I'm helplessly in love with you." Wang Yibo places a hand on Xiao Zhan's warm cheek. His eyes drown at the love in front of him as his purest smile appears.

Xiao Zhan pauses as his cheeks flush. He stays silent momentarily before replying, "Mnn. I can feel it. Do you feel me?"

"Feel what?" Wang Yibo whispers. He can feel the love Xiao Zhan has for him, but he still wants to hear it directly from Xiao Zhan.

"That _I love you_."

Wang Yibo presses his lips on Xiao Zhan's and groans ' _Mnn_ ' as an answer. As his lips continues to kiss him, Xiao Zhan feels the world crumbles away and nothing else matters. His kiss was passionate and pure, consoling his soul in ways that words could never do. Wang Yibo glides his hand below Xiao Zhan's ear, while his thumb caresses his cheek as their breaths slowly becomes one rhythm. Xiao Zhan traces his fingers down the bold person's back, drawing his body closer until no space is left between them. Chest to chest, as loudly as the instrument in his chest is pounding, he can feel the heartbeat of Wang Yibo. And he knows, the person he's kissing can feel the love exploding in his heart.

That night, Wang Yibo falls asleep with comfort as his body clings together with the person in his arms. Before his mind drifts away, he felt warm streams of water against his cheek. He doesn't know if it's his tears or the tears of the cheek against his, but what he's sure of is, his heart is full of love. And if these are tears, then they are tears of utter happiness.   
  
  


.

.

.

1.12.20🌻🖤v.rh  
Another update!  
As always, thanks for reading! ❤️💚❤️💚❤️💚


	12. Heartwarming IV

"Xiao Zhan. How long are you going to sleep?" Wang Yibo pokes his finger on Xiao Zhan's cheek. He crouches down while his chin rests on the bed. He stares at the person who refuses to wake up.

"It's past noon. Let's have lunch," Wang Yibo continues.

"Can't I sleep some more?" Xiao Zhan whimpers through his lips that is barely open while his eyes are easefully closed. This bed is too cozy to wake up from.

"It's not good for your health if you oversleep. You'll be even more tired after you wake up," Wang Yibo tries convincing with his usual grim voice.

"Why are you being reasonable? Just let me be," the mellow person cutely whines as he refuses to wake up.

Wang Yibo uses his finger to trace Xiao Zhan's eyebrows as he admires the beauty in front of his eyes, but he receives no reaction. Seems like the mellow person genuinely wants to sleep. Xiao Zhan is sleeping peacefully with one of his hand under his cheek.

"You have one more hour. You can't sleep any longer than that, alright?" Wang Yibo softly says as he tries to cut a deal.

"Mnn. You go away," Xiao Zhan murmurs.

Wang Yibo gently pulls the blanket over the cuddly person as if he's tucking the adorable person into bed. Xiao Zhan appears like an infant fully covered by the clean, white blanket. Only his pouty face and the hand at his cheek is left uncovered.  
  


Once Wang Yibo makes sure that Xiao Zhan is asleep, he soothingly pats on Xiao Zhan's shoulder before he walks away from the bed towards a door in the corner of his bedroom. He slides the door open to his personal office. A clean, not too dim or bright, room. Wang Yibo walks to the window and closes the blinds, as it's past noon and the stark sunlight creeping through is unpleasant for his eyes. The cold person sits in the desk and checks through his workload. He clears the work that might be a problem if he's away next week.

After a while, his phone rings. Wang Yibo picks up once he sees that it's Assistant Liu.

"Young Master," the person on the end of the line greets.

"Zhi-ge," the cold person speaks in his usual calm tone.

"Liu Xie informed you asked to be exempted from work next week," Liu Zhi remarks in a proper voice.

"I'm going on a trip with Xiao Zhan. Actually, it's more like I'll be doing labor work for him," a gentle smile appears on his handsome face once he starts thinking about it. Nonetheless, he can't complain at all since he insisted for it.

"Young Master, ... is Mr. Xiao trustworthy? I'm sorry that I have to ask, but it's always better to stand guard." Liu Zhi recently learned from his two younger brothers that his Young Master has been planting a love tree with Mr. Xiao. All of which are speculations from his two nosy brothers, but the three of them cannot deny the oddly good moods and patience that their Boss has shown this past half year.

"Xiao Zhan is someone I love, and I trust him. I'd like it better if you care for and treat him as you do to me." Wang Yibo understands Liu Zhi's concern, but there's nothing to doubt about Xiao Zhan. Wang Yibo is much more of a threat to Xiao Zhan than Xiao Zhan is a threat to him. Xiao Zhan wouldn't hurt him. It's impossible.

"I will trust your assessment, Young Master." He sounds a bit more relief. Seems like his two extra-observant brothers were correct in their assessment of their Boss being in love, regardless of how absurd it sounded at first.

"How's your daughter?" Wang Yibo asks. He opens the binder in front of him and signs at where his approval is required.

"I've never seen a ball of life sleep so much. All she does is sleep, cry, eat, and sleep," Liu Zhi slightly chuckles; Wang Yibo can hear the adoration in his assistant's voice.

"Sounds like I also have a baby in my bed," a bright smile appears on a usually grim face.

"What was that?" Liu Zhi asks.

"It's better if you don't understand," Wang Yibo replies.

"By the way, Young Master, ... if you don't mind, you can come over and take a few glances at WenWen. Maybe someday you'll have a few kids of your own and have a family," Liu Zhi carefully speaks, afraid he'll trigger a hostile reaction. His old Master Wang left the world unexpectedly, leaving the young boy broken and surrounded by ill-intention people. He never sees the light in his Young Master's eyes since then. The young boy who once wishes for a warm family on his birthday no longer exists.

"It'll be nice if I do, but it's also okay if I don't. I'm beyond thankful for what I have now." His mind drifts to a particular someone who is endearingly sleeping and probably doesn't know he's being thought of. Xiao Zhan will probably be so cute with kids, considering his nurturing nature.

"Young Master, you've changed a lot," Liu Zhi remarks in a firm voice; he's glad that Wang Yibo is gradually embracing the gifts that life offers: love, relationships, and family. That would be what the old Master Wang wishes for his dearest son as well.

"Really?" the cold person doesn't think he changed much.

"You look happier these days. Also, thank you for not punishing Liu Hong and Liu Xie, although they failed at what they should've accomplished. I will reprimand them more."

"Don't be thankful. I didn't do it for you or them. If they lose a few fingers, they'll have less fingers to work for me. I wouldn't cut down my own resources."

"Anyways, thank you."

"If there's anything urgent next week, tunnel it to me. Anything else, you know what to do."

"Yes, Sir."

"And stop calling me that. How many times has it been? I'm not my father." Wang Yibo ends the call.

He jumps back to clearing his work and an hour passes by in a flash.

.  
  


.  
  


Wang Yibo walks to the door and carefully slides it open. Xiao Zhan is still sleeping. The handsome figure walks to and cautiously crawls into bed and lies beside the dreamy person.

"Xiao Zhan, an hour has passed," he whispers.

"Xiao Zhan ..." He moves his lips closer to the sleeping person's face.

"Mnnn ..." Xiao Zhan mumbles while his eyebrows slightly furrow.

"You're sleeping a lot. Are you okay?" Wang Yibo begins to worry. He starts to think maybe Xiao Zhan is sick after taking care of him all day yesterday. He places the back of his hand on Xiao Zhan's forehead. It's warm but not hot. Xiao Zhan doesn't look ill. He takes his hand off.

"I'm fine. When I can, I like to sleep the day away." He yawns as his hand moves up to rub on his cheek. He slept comfortably last night, and he wants that to continue. It isn't often that he has the chance to sleep to his heart's content. Maybe he needs to invest in a bed like Wang Yibo's. The last time he slept here, he also slept peacefully.

"Just let me sleep a little more," Xiao Zhan expresses before his eyes close again.

"Are you sure you're okay? Is there anything you want? Water?" Wang Yibo asks with concern.

"Let me sl— actually, I've been lying on my side for too long and it feels heavy." His eyes peek opens a bit to see Wang Yibo's concern face.

"Turn the other side," Wang Yibo says.

He grabs Xiao Zhan's arm and helps him turns to lie on his other side. His back turns to Wang Yibo. The cold person places his hands on Xiao Zhan's shoulder and begins to massage lightly.

"Put more pressure. I can't even feel it," Xiao Zhan says in his sluggish voice. Why is he being so gentle? Does he think the mellow person will crumble away?

"Tell me if it hurts," Wang Yibo carefully applies more pressure. He does his part silently, allowing Xiao Zhan to rest comfortably. At some point, it appears that Xiao Zhan has fallen back to sleep again. Wang Yibo can only smile tenderly at the mellow person. He's glad he can do something for Xiao Zhan. The alluring person usually rejects the things Wang Yibo wants to gift or do for him.

After a while Xiao Zhan utters, "My leg feels heavy too."

"Which one?"

"Top," Xiao Zhan mutters.

Wang Yibo repositions himself to sit by Xiao Zhan's leg and starts to gently presses on the mellow person's leg.

"Tell me if it's too much pressure."

"Mnnn. Thank you," Xiao Zhan utters in his drowsiness. He never thought a bold and ruthless person like Wang Yibo can be so servile. How can a person be so polar within himself? So tyrannical and then so servile.

"It's nothing compare to what you do for me," Wang Yibo replies. Xiao Zhan relentlessly takes care and worries about him even when the ugly parts of him comes out.

"Really? — But you've done a lot for me."

Wang Yibo, "Since when?"

Xiao Zhan, "Since I met you."

Wang Yibo tries to recall and can't think much of anything. Is Xiao Zhan saying it to please him? But then again, Xiao Zhan doesn't do lip service. Amidst the silence, Xiao Zhan turns his head back to look at Wang Yibo's slightly puzzled face.

He smiles, "You take my shoes and socks off for me. You have a humidifier in your car after I say my throat hurts. Always reminds me to put the car seat-belt on. Eat spicy when you can't. Carry my bags for me. Wait for me. These are among the other many things, but the key point is, you do these things consistently." Xiao Zhan value consistency as much as Wang Yibo does.

Xiao Zhan continues, "Whenever I need you, you're always there. Always on time. Stay true to your words. Take care of me. You might not know this, but most people can't do what you do."

Xiao Zhan shakes his head as his eyes squint into a smile, "I don't know how you do it. Even I don't think I can do it like you. So, know that I appreciate you very much."

Wang Yibo leans down and gently plant a kiss on Xiao Zhan's shoulder. All the while, his hands continue to massage Xiao Zhan's leg.

"I didn't know I was that kind to you. If I know, I wouldn't be so kind," Wang Yibo starts.

The mellow person's eyebrows naturally raise up. What does he mean?

The bold person tilts his head to rests his cheek on Xiao Zhan's shoulder. His eyes stare into Xiao Zhan's as he speaks, "I set the bar quite high, which means I can't slack off in the future. I'm basically doomed! Why did I do this to myself?!—" His face exaggerates with concern as if an epiphany just hits him; his eyes widen while his lips part.

"Now what you just said really makes me want to take back what I said. Can't you be more grateful for my kind words?" Xiao Zhan says as he shrugs Wang Yibo's head off his shoulder. He seizes Wang Yibo's wrist, motioning that he can stop massaging now.

The bold person chuckles at what the mellow person says as he moves himself behind Xiao Zhan and lies down. He stares at the other person's back from an arm's reach.

"Xiao Zhan, thank you for your patience." A warm smile appears on his face. Joking and messing around with Xiao Zhan has become a source of happiness. It's odd if he doesn't do it when an opportunity arrives.

"I have to thank you for your patience too. You've improved a lot," Xiao Zhan mumbles with a smile while his eyes stay closed.

Wang Yibo smiles, "You express yourself much more these days too. Unlike back then, you call me instead of waiting for me to call you. You even speak pretty harsh words to me nowadays."

"Wang Yibo, if what I say to you is _harsh_ then what are the things you say to me? And especially to everyone else around you?" Xiao Zhan refutes in a clearer voice.

"I'm not complaining. I'm saying I like that you're not as defensive as back then, but I do like all versions of you." He pokes his finger on Xiao Zhan's back.

"That better be the case. You make me love you, so which ever version there is of me, you have to take it all." 

"Mnn. Wang Yibo will compliantly do so," he replies in his childish voice. His finger traces and draws on the mellow person's back. He then writes ' _love you_ ' on the back of the person lying in front of him.

Xiao Zhan whispers, "My feelings are mutual," and a wide smile spreads across his face.

"Xiao Zhan, if one day you meet someone better than me ..." he says in a gentle, serious voice while his eyes turn sad.

Xiao Zhan can't believe Wang Yibo is going to say this; his eyes slowly widen as he turns his face over his shoulder to look at the bold person with anticipation.

Wang Yibo continues, "You still have to stay with me." He grins lavishly knowing he just scored a point over Xiao Zhan with this line.

Xiao Zhan bursts out a small laugh, "What did I even expect?!" His whole body turns to look at the bold person.

Wang Yibo laughs back, "You think I'd to let you go easily?"

Xiao Zhan inclines his face towards Wang Yibo, "And what makes you think I'm going to let you let me go easily?" His eyebrows shift up while the corner of his lips curl into a gorgeous smile.

Wang Yibo grins at Xiao Zhan, impressed. His eyes stare deep into a set of alluring eyes before his gaze lands on those tempting lips.

"What?" Xiao Zhan asks.

"I'm wondering if you'll pull me in for a kiss, but I don't think you dare to." Wang Yibo provokes with his annoying face. It usually draws wild reactions from the stunning person.

"Says who," Xiao Zhan immediately grabs Wang Yibo's shirt and pull him over for a kiss. Before he breathes into the other person, whose lips are above his, he quickly pushes him off.

"I'm sorry! I forgot I haven't brushed my teeth yet." Flustered, his face turns red under Wang Yibo's. He sees a cunning smile appears on the bold person's face, which signals a dangerous sign. Before the bold person can do anything, Xiao Zhan rolls himself away from under and stumbles out of bed, rushing into the bathroom. 

"It's okay, Xiao Zhan! You said to love all versions of you! I do!" Wang Yibo teasingly declares following Xiao Zhan.

"This is not what I meant!" an embarrassed Xiao Zhan yells from the bathroom.

Wang Yibo laughs as he leans back onto the bed. He stares lovingly at the ceiling. Even his ceiling appears loving to him.

After a while, Xiao Zhan comes out of the bathroom and stands at the end of the bed. He has changed out of his bedtime clothes and put on what Wang Yibo has in the closet.

"Let's continue where we left off!" Wang Yibo exclaims excitingly once he sees Xiao Zhan.

"You said earlier _let's have lunch_. What do you want for lunch?" Xiao Zhan speaks, ignoring what Wang Yibo just said.

"I want you more than lunch," he continues to taunt with his cunning smile.

"We can't have omelets since there aren't any eggs in the fridge." Xiao Zhan continues to ignore what the other person says as he casually walks over to sit on a small couch nearby.

"Then can I have you for lunch?"

"Seems like it's better to have lunch at my own house!" Xiao Zhan immediately stands up, rushes to the door and runs out. Wang Yibo gets up and chases after Xiao Zhan. Before Xiao Zhan can run down the stairs, Wang Yibo caught his arm. The two figures stand at the top of the stairs.

"You're really leaving? But you just woke up," Wang Yibo asks with his doe-eyes before he let go of Xiao Zhan's arm.

"I'm just going to go check if there's anything I can put together for a meal," Xiao Zhan replies. He then smiles, "You know, people told me I'm charming, but I didn't feel so until you. Am I really charming that you like me this much?"

"Mnn," Wang Yibo proudly nods with a smile.

Xiao Zhan takes a step closer to the bold person and using his index finger, he adoringly taps the tip of Wang Yibo's nose, "Copy that."

"You don't have to cook. We can order in or go out to eat. You already did a lot yesterday," Wang Yibo suggests. He doesn't want to make it a pattern where if Xiao Zhan comes over, he must cook or clean for him.

"I prefer to cook my own meals. But if there's nothing to make, we can go out for lunch."

Xiao Zhan speaks as he walks down the stairs while Wang Yibo follows closely behind. Once they're in the kitchen, Xiao Zhan opens the fridge and as he had thought, there isn't much there. He takes out the two apples that he brought yesterday. Wang Yibo immediately seizes them.

"I'll wash them for you." He moves to the sink and quickly washes the two apples.

Once Wang Yibo finishes his task, Xiao Zhan walks towards him to grab the two apples.

Before he can, Wang Yibo utters, "I'll peel them for you. I'm good with knives." The bold person moves to grab a fruit knife and starts to peel.

"Wang Yibo, how come you're so kind today. Is something —?" Before Xiao Zhan can finish his sentence, the doorbell buzzes.

"I'm not expecting anyone." Wang Yibo pauses momentarily before he continues to peel the apple in his hand. _This is odd_. He rarely gets any visitors. Usually, it's his assistants. But Liu Zhi has called earlier, so there's no reason for any of them to show up here. Wang Yibo can't think of anyone else.

"I'll go open and see." Xiao Zhan walks out of the kitchen and goes to the door.

.  
  


.

Xiao Zhan opens the door and at first glance, there stands a strikingly graceful woman. The fine lines and wrinkles one her face doesn't make her any less elegant and beautiful in posture and appearance.

"Who are you? Why are you in my son's room?" Her eyes bear some surprise, but she asks in a melodious voice with a calm composure.

Despite the kindness in her demeanor, Xiao Zhan feels tense from those two simple questions. She must be Wang Yibo's mother. This is too sudden. How does he answer?

"Xiao Zhan, who's there?" Wang Yibo says as he dashes from a distance before stopping next to Xiao Zhan at the door.

"Good afternoon, my son," she greets.

"President Zhou," Wang Yibo greets.

Xiao Zhan glances at Wang Yibo and notice a slight bewilderment from his eyes. He's not delighted to see his mother?

"It's been so long. You found yourself a _friend_?" she asks Wang Yibo while her gaze lands at Xiao Zhan. The mellow person can only humbly smile back.

"Xiao Zhan's not a friend," Wang Yibo speaks in his usual grim voice as he grabs the hand of the person next to him.

President Zhou looks at that pair of hands that intertwines securely and it isn't hard to understand what her son meant. She notices the slightly pink cheeks of the mysterious young man and finds them adorable; he must be shy. Contrary to her son, who stands with no expression as he usually is.

"Are you not going to welcome your mother to your place?" She walks ins as Wang Yibo backs out of the way.  
  


Currently, Xiao Zhan sits awkwardly by Wang Yibo's side, whereas President Zhou Xuan sits opposite them at the dining table.

"You arrive earlier than expected," Wang Yibo says with his usual grim expression. His gaze remains on the edge of the table, not at the person he's speaking to.

"You actually expect my arrival? I'm pleased," she smiles.

"I couldn't wait to come back once I heard you found a special someone. I guess the rumors are true." Her attention then turn to the handsome young man, studying him.

Xiao Zhan staples on smile on his face. What rumors? What's going on? And what is this odd tension between the two people in their exchange of words?

She turns her gaze back to Wang Yibo, "Are you planning on hiding him forever?"

"I plan to introduce Xiao Zhan to you once you return. I don't hide the people I love. That's not in my blood," he glances at her with his usual grim expression.

Xiao Zhan isn't sure if he's seeing things correctly, but he notices a flash of anger on President Zhou's face as Wang Yibo speaks. Her jaw clenches for an instant before they relax. She doesn't look pleased with what he said.

"So, you're Xiao Zhan?" she smiles warmly once the subject of her attention changes.

"I'm sorry I didn't properly introduce myself earlier. I'm Xiao Zhan," the mellow person smiles brightly at the elder lady in front of him.

"I knew a few Xiaos. They're all beautiful. You're no different. Maybe you're even more gorgeous." She smiles tenderly at him as her mind drifts to the people she used to know.

The person complimented can tell a genuine smile from a haft-hearted one, and the beautiful gesture he just received is genuine and kind. Thus, Xiao Zhan meekly smiles back, "Thank you."

"What's your occupation?" she asks.

"I'm a Team Manager - Designer for a company downtown."

"You look bright and seem bright ... Why are you wasting your future on someone like him?" she asks directly.

The child in front her looks and sounds smart and educated. She couldn't wrap it around her head that he would want to be with some like her son; someone who is adamant, controlling, and insensitive. She can only see this child suffer in the long run.

Xiao Zhan wishes President Zhou was joking in her question, but her expression makes it clear she wasn't. She's genuine but her question sounded rather harsh against her son. She smiles and looks at Xiao Zhan with kindness but that feeling changes once her eyes go to Wang Yibo. It turns cold and hollow. It even appears like she adores him more than her own son.

Xiao Zhan feels Wang Yibo tenses up but can't distinguish if it's anger or hurt the other person's feeling. He glances at the cold person next to him and places his hand on top of Wang Yibo's hand under the table. He tenderly caresses his hand.

"Yibo's really kind and attentive. He takes care of me really well. It's hard to find someone like him. He's also really good-looking. Seems like he got that from you," Xiao Zhan smiles.

Zhou Xuan smiles at what Xiao Zhan uttered. What a sweet but foolish child? How much does he know her son to call him _kind_? For sure, Wang Yibo bear resemblance to her, but his personality is nothing like hers.

"He's more like his father," her gaze turns blank at Wang Yibo and her smile fades away.

"I heard Liu Zhi just had a daughter. What's her name?" she asks her son.

"Liu Wen," Wang Yibo replies simply, doesn't look back at his mother.

"One of your assistant Lius?" Xiao Zhan asks, turning to his side, staring at Wang Yibo. The cold person looks back with a light smile and nods at Xiao Zhan.

"Liu Zhi is like a brother to Yibo. They took care of each other since when Yibo's father is still alive. The things Yibo refuses to tell you, ask Liu Zhi. He knows," President Zhou graciously smiles with her words.

"Why did you visit? Is there anything important? If not, me and Xiao Zhan will go out for lunch," Wang Yibo remarks.

"I'm only starting to get to know Xiao Zhan. Give me more time. Xiao Zhan, may I know who your parents are?" she asks courteously.

Wang Yibo opens his mouth to say something but before he can, Xiao Zhan tightens his grip on his hand to tell him _it's okay_.

"I only have my uncle," Xiao Zhan answers.

"You must have a loving uncle that you grew up well."

"Xiao Zhan, I'm hungry. Can we go?" Wang Yibo turns to asks the alluring person with his doe-eyes.

Xiao Zhan looks at Wang Yibo, unsure of what to do. His mouth slightly gapes, while his eyes says _be good and don't do this_.

Zhou Xuan is surprised Wang Yibo hasn't drag Xiao Zhan out of the room yet. Instead, he even asks the other person if they can leave. Maybe it's not such a bad thing if Wang Yibo found love. A part of her says, this will give her more leverage against him, another part of her also says, maybe her son can let go of the past and they all can move on. But he has such a vengeful spirit, and it's unlikely his hatred will cease. Well, even at this age, a part of her hatred still remains.

"I guess I'll leave. We'll have more chances to meet in the future." President Zhou stands up from her chair. Xiao Zhan also stands up as etiquette, whereas Wang Yibo remain sitting down.

"President Zhou, I'll see you out." Xiao Zhan follows the elder lady to the door. He looks back to gesture Wang Yibo to come along, to which the cold person bluntly ignores his gaze, grabs one of the apples and begins peeling it.  
  


Once Zhou Xuan steps out of the room, she turns to look at Xiao Zhan. Her warm hand reaches out to grasps his. Xiao Zhan is a bit surprised, but he doesn't refuse her affectionate touch.

"If you don't love him, don't give him hope. Hope is a dangerous thing for a man like him." Her eyes show genuine concern. Among the horrible things she's done to her son, this is probably the best thing she can do for him as a mother.

"Rest assured. I'm sincere," Xiao Zhan says with confidence.

"I'll take my leave then." She gives the young gentleman one last smile before she walks away to someone who stands at a distance in the hallway. Seem like it's her assistant.

Xiao Zhan closes the door and walks back to the dining area. Wang Yibo still sits there in silence, peeling his apple.

"Didn't you say you're hungry? Let's go then," Xiao Zhan utters to the silent person.

"Do you want the apples?" Wang Yibo lifts his face to meet Xiao Zhan's eyes.

Xiao Zhan moves to sit down in front of him. Wang Yibo hands the mellow person the two apples.

"Just one. You can have the other one," the alluring person says. He takes a bite before asking, "Why didn't you see your mother out?"

"There's no need to. It's always been this way," Wang Yibo replies.

"You two don't get along?" Xiao Zhan cautiously asks, observing Wang Yibo's facial expression that remains empty.

"Mnn. Let me go grab a jacket for you before we head out." Wang Yibo gets up from his seat and walks to the stairs.

Xiao Zhan's gaze follows him; the cold person casually bites on the apple as he walks upstairs.

The person at the table says to himself, "Well at least he doesn't look too hurt."  
  


.

.

.

1.21.20🌻🖤v.rh  
Thank you for the anticipation and comments! I've read them all with a warm heart♡.

Hope everyone stays healthy and enjoy this chapter!


	13. Companions

It's Tuesday and as usual, Xiao Zhan and Wang Yibo sit in _YOURS_ cafe during the mellow person's lunch break. But unlike the other typical days, the pair can leisurely enjoy their time since Xiao Zhan has put down his days-off starting this afternoon.

"So, you're really going to tag along?" Xiao Zhan asks the person sitting by his side.

"Of course," Wang Yibo nods in affirmation.

Xiao Zhan, "You should rethink it. It's not going to be something fun. It's mainly labor work."

Wang Yibo, "If you can do it, I should be able to do it."

"But aren't you afraid of bugs and insects?"

"I'm not afraid. I just find them disgusting. It's different," Wang Yibo tries to convince with his doe-eyes.

"But would you run away if you see bugs?" Xiao Zhan is not convinced.

"Well ..., I wouldn't run away but I would like them to stay away from me," Wang Yibo still tries to reason.

"You're really not going to change your mind?" Xiao Zhan asks one last time.

Wang Yibo shakes his head. He's firm with his decision.

"Alright. Just don't complain when that day comes." Xiao Zhan picks up his straw and digs at his small bowl of colorful ice shave.  
  


"Zhan-ge!" a sweet voice rings from a close distance.

"Ling Er." Xiao Zhan spontaneously waves at her despite feeling a sudden rush of nervousness. He sees another figure towering behind her, and it isn't hard to guess who.

"Hi Zhan-ge! I'm also here!" Tou Ye excitingly exclaims, waving his arm. His excitement turns into amusement, and a goofy smile appears on his face when he sees a familiar person sitting next to his Team Manager. He follows Ling Er who hurries to Xiao Zhan's table.

"Of course, you are here too," Xiao Zhan grumbles under his breath once the couple arrives at the edge of his table.

"Zhan-ge, you're here with ...?" Ling Er wonders as her eyes peer on the handsome man next to Zhan-ge.

This kind of presence, she thinks she has seen him somewhere before but she can't pinpoint where. Meanwhile, Tou Ye smirks at his mentor who is clearly bothered with their sudden appearance; his eyebrows waggle cheerfully at Zhan-ge.

"Let's not bother them. Let's go get our own table," Tou Ye suggests to the dazzling lady by his side while his eyes continue to tease his Team Manager. He holds her hand and pull her to an available table nearby before she can retaliate against him.

"What was that?" Wang Yibo asks, examining Xiao Zhan's face.

"Was what?" Xiao Zhan replies.

"Why is he looking at you like that?" Wang Yibo glances at an unsettled Xiao Zhan.

"It's all because of you!" Xiao Zhan says with a slight scorn.

"What does it have to do with me?" Wang Yibo asks with a nonchalant face.

"Because you left those marks on my neck and he saw them!" Xiao Zhan exclaims in a whisper as his jaw clenches at the end of his sentence.

The mellow person has been careful. Sunday at Wang Yibo's place, he wore a pretty secure shirt that he didn't even worry about the marks. When he went home and ate dinner with his uncle, his uncle didn't notice it. On Monday, he is cautious enough that he wears a turtleneck to work. Nobody should be able to see it unless his shirt is pulled down.

Xiao Zhan underestimated Tou Ye's level of nosiness. Tou Ye asked him what he did during the weekend. Xiao Zhan revealed he went over to Wang Yibo's place. He was immersed with his work and wasn't careful when Tou Ye suddenly pulls down his shirt and saw the corner of his neck.

"How did he see it?" Wang Yibo casually asks as he sips on his paper straw, looking Xiao Zhan who's warmly covered up.

"He pulls down my shirt. He said I made it too obvious. It's as if I'm wearing it to cover up something — I shouldn't have said I spent time with you during the weekend." Xiao Zhan high-five his forehead before he shakes his head left-right, as if he has given up.

"I call him blockhead face but seems like he's not that dumb," Wang Yibo grins at Xiao Zhan while his hand cups his cheek with his elbow on the table.

"He's been teasing me since yesterday. This whole morning too. He also guessed I'm taking this week off to go somewhere with you. This is all your fault." Xiao Zhan vents to Wang Yibo, but he knows well he can't really blame anyone. He's been teasing Tou Ye about Ling Er for as long as he knows Tou Ye. Of course, that kid would return the favor once he got the chance.

"Do you want me to go tell him to stop it?" Wang Yibo stands up from his seat at once.

Xiao Zhan urgently grabs Wang Yibo's arm and pull him back down. His heart almost stopped from the sudden action of the bold person.

"Don't even think about it. You'll make it worse. I'm thankful enough he didn't spread it to the other people in the office."

Wang Yibo then ravishingly grins at the alluring person.

"You, you're enjoying this too much!" Xiao Zhan glares.

The shameless person coolly nods, "I am."

Xiao Zhan releases out a huge blow of breath from his two cheeks that puffs up. His heavy head hangs to accept his fate. At least, he won't be in the office for the rest of this week. But then again, there's still the devilishly sly Wang Yibo that he has to deal with.

"Zhan-ge."

Xiao Zhan looks up and sees Ling Er.

"Can we sit with you two?" She looks at Zhan-ge before her light-brown eyes turns over to the other person. She nods to greet him, which he nods back.

Xiao Zhan takes a quick glance at Wang Yibo before he replies, "Yeah sure."

She wags her finger to call Tou Ye over. He seems reluctant but he eventually walks to her direction. Once he arrives behind her, she says to him, "See, I told you. Zhan-ge wouldn't mind."

Tou Ye whispers to her ear, "It's not Zhan-ge I'm worried about." He steals one quick glance at the person sitting next to Zhan-ge.

He has met Wang Yibo on numerous occasions, but he never dares to strike a conversation with him. When he sees this mysterious man with Zhan-ge, he looks like a normal person rejoicing in love. But there were circumstances when he sees Wang Yibo alone in the lobby of their company, and he emerges like a completely different person: cold, distant, and irritable. His overall assessment of this man is: _don't bother me, go mind your own business_.

Ling Er pulls out a chair and sits in front of Xiao Zhan. Tou Ye eventually must sit in front of Wang Yibo.

"Tou Ye says you're taking this week off?" Ling Er starts.

"Yes I am. It sure spread fast." Xiao Zhan look at his mentee, to which the mindless person respectfully smiles back.

Ling Er, "Is something going on that you're taking time off? You rarely take any days off."

Xiao Zhan, "Well since I rarely take time off, now that I have time, I should. I'm going to go help out at my uncle's farm for a few days."

"Zhan-ge, don't say you're taking days off work just to go work at another place?" Tou Ye inserts his question. He assumes Zhan-ge is going on a romantic trip, not something like this.

"Well basically," Xiao Zhan nods back.

"That's foolish ... waste of vacation," Tou Ye whispers to himself. Zhan-ge is too foolishly hardworking. He doesn't even get paid when he goes to that farm.

"Who's foolish?! If anyone's foolish, then it's you!" Ling Er defends her ge-ge.

"Zhan-ge, did he ever tell you what happened after his first date with me?" She brings up a past occurrence that used to bother her, which Tou Ye is not very proud of.

Xiao Zhan recalls, "Well he complained about it, but then he disappeared. Before I knew it, you guys are good together."

Wang Yibo casually sips his drink as the people on this table chatters on.

"He never called me after our first date. Of course, that ticked me off. So, I didn't want to talk to him again. But when he confronted me, he said I never texted back or answered his calls."

Tou Ye gradually lowers his head the more Ling Er speaks.

"Turns out he mixed my number up with another girl!"

"It's not _another girl_. It's a _female coworker_ ," the poor guy tries to defend himself; it's not like he has other girls he likes beside Ling Er.

"What a fool you are?" Xiao Zhan shakes his head at Tou Ye. He still remembers how his mentee was stressed and couldn't fully focus on work during that time. He proclaims to like Ling Er so much, yet he neglects this simple detail.

"At least he tries to contact the person he likes. You refused to even save my number," Wang Yibo says out of the blue in a toneless voice. His gaze fixates on the alluring person who abruptly freezes once he heard the cold person's words.

Simultaneously, both the gazes of Tou Ye and Ling Er goes to the owner of the toneless voice.

Xiao Zhan purses his lips together and blinks awkwardly, "Ha-ha-ha, it's been so long. You still remember that? You should let it go." Xiao Zhan tries to wear a normal smile; his hand softly taps on Wang Yibo's under the table.

"Zhan-ge, I didn't know you were the heartless type," Tou Ye whispers loudly; his hand pretends to cover his mouth.

Xiao Zhan shots a warning look at his foolish mentee to quit it.

"But yes, Zhan-ge is right!" Tou Ye quickly adds, turning his head to the lady next to him. He pleads, "Ling Er, you should let it go."

"Just don't let me know that you still contact with other girls," she kindly, but seriously states. He has too many girls by his side. At this point in their relationship, she has lost track of who are his friends and who aren't.

Tou Ye stares at Xiao Zhan with his bubbly eyes for help; a huge part of his job involves communication and networking. Nowadays in this competitive world, sometimes networking can take a person further in their career than talent.

"Ling Er, to be fair Tou Ye is friendly by nature. It's impossible for him to cut contact with his female friends and colleagues. What's important is where his heart is at," Xiao Zhan kindly speaks.

"Zhan-ge, I didn't mean for him to never contact any girls," Ling Er clarifies her position.

"What she meant is for him to be loyal and has only her when it comes to love and companionship," Wang Yibo says to Xiao Zhan. Ling Er didn't literally mean _every_ girl. She meant the ones that she doesn't trust her boyfriend with.

"That's exactly right," Ling Er adds. "He can talk to as many people as he want, but the context and nature of those conversations is what matters. He has to be clear about it so there is no doubt in my mind about his actions."

She turns to look at Tou Ye, "Think, if I do the same as you, would you be okay with that?"

Tou Ye rebukes, "But what I may be okay with, you may not. So, _do unto other as you would like them to do unto you_ doesn't apply here."

She glances at the man sitting next to Zhan-ge with a question written on her face: _What should I say to that?_

Wang Yibo directs his eyes at Tou Ye with his usual grim expression, "You should know your person well enough to know what they are okay with or not okay with. If you truly don't know, then just asks."

Tou Ye blinks at the person in front of him. This is probably the first time he made proper eye contact with him. He eyes quivers to Zhan-ge for assistance. But this time, Xiao Zhan doesn't say anything. Instead, he carefully listens to what the cold person is saying.

"Trust and loyalty are basic foundation for love. Once it's strong, almost nothing can falter it. If you haven't built that foundation yet, you can't demand your person to trust you blindly while you go around and behave in ways that they are unhappy with," Wang Yibo concludes.

"Thank you," Ling Er admires his words. And his looks too. However, Zhan-ge will always be number one in her heart.

She turns to Tou Ye and says in a tender voice, "Try to understand me more."

"But if your person has trust issues, it's hard to build that foundation," Xiao Zhan utters as his eyes meet with Wang Yibo's.

"Then, it's inevitable that one person will have to struggle more, especially if that person doesn't trust the other person at all. But again, it all depends on how willing two people are to make their relationship work," Wang Yibo responds.

"Isn't it unfair to the person who have to struggle to make the other person trust them? The person they love doesn't trust them and may even be controlling?" Tou Ye brings it up.

"Life is never fair. It simply can't be helped. Maybe you can build trust and change them, but it's never guaranteed," Wang Yibo replies to Tou Ye, but his eyes stays at the alluring person.

Xiao Zhan folds his hand on top of Wang Yibo's under the table. He gives an alluring smile, "I don't think a person can change another person. That change must come from that person themselves. They have to have the will to change."

Wang Yibo flips over his hand to grasp onto Xiao Zhan's warm, welcoming hand; their fingers entwine together.

"Are you single?" Ling Er asks the man next to Zhan-ge. She can totally introduce this man to her single friends. They will thank her for the rest of her life if they can get a man like this.

"But then again, you're too good to be single," she adds with a generous smile.

"Taken." Wang Yibo raises up his hand that holds securely onto Xiao Zhan's; his expression remains grim.

What just happened? Xiao Zhan feels his face burns up once he realizes what Wang Yibo just did.

"Huhh? ... Zhan-ge ...?" her voice shakes and softens. She grabs onto the arm next to her while her gaze switches between that pair of hands and Zhan-ge's face.

"I didn't know you're dating someone ..." Ling Er is perplexed, but a glad smile slowly appears on her face as the surprise sinks in.

She turns to Tou Ye, tugging his arm, " You knew, didn't you?!"

"Zhan-ge never told me but I knew on my own," Tou Ye meekly says.

"Zhan-ge, how come you never say anything?" Ling Er asks in her most modest voice.

"Well, now you know," he smiles shyly as he tries to pull down his hand that Wang Yibo is holding up.

Ling Er smiles at Zhan-ge before she turns to Wang Yibo, "You're really lucky. You acquired the brightest star of our University. My sister is in the same year as Zhan-ge. She says so many people went after his heart but couldn't crack his walls. He's a tough case. At some point, nobody dared to mess with him anymore because he's too cool to mess with."

Xiao Zhan feels his face burns even more as Ling Er speaks, "Ling Er, ... that's a bit over the top."

Wang Yibo fixates his gaze at a shy Xiao Zhan and of course, he doesn't hold back the proud smile on his face. A shy Xiao Zhan is such a lovely one, so he's going to stare away at him. He also finds those small glances the mellow person steals at him lovely. Xiao Zhan should just stares back at him head on, maybe then he'll look away. Or maybe not.

"Since we started talking, I keep thinking that you look familiar. I'm reluctant to ask but ... may I know your name?" Ling Er cautiously asks; she doesn't want to interrupt or remind this man that she and Tou Ye also exist, but the more she carefully looks at this handsome man by Zhan-ge's side, the more familiar he becomes. She has to quench her curiosity.

Wang Yibo doesn't reply. He tries to figure which industry she might know of him in. Judging from her character, it shouldn't be anything underground.

"He's Wang Yibo," Xiao Zhan points at his person, trying to calm his warm face while looking at Wang Yibo.

"He's a little shy," Xiao Zhan adds, teasing him. Wang Yibo looks back with a glare that loudly screams ' _I look shy to you?!_ '

"Wang Yibo ...?!" Ling Er yelps as her hand strikes up to cover her mouth.

"You know him?" Xiao Zhan immediately asks, simultaneously as Tou Ye also turns to look at her.

"Well, I was at _W Corp_ before I started working here at _K_ ," Ling Er says in a light, soft voice.

"Did you guys work together there?" Xiao Zhan asks Ling Er curiously as he starts to sip at his straw. He knows Wang Yibo currently works at W Corp.

"Impossible! I'm typical employee. He's the Chief Executive Officer. Me and other employees can only peek through the glass wall when he comes to work," her voice naturally becomes a whisper.

Xiao Zhan spits out the drink he sips before he gulps down the rest. What is Wang Yibo again?! How come he never knew that?!

He swings his head to frown at the cold person, "Wang Yibo, you ...!" Wang Yibo doesn't speak much about what he does, so Xiao Zhan didn't know.

Tou Ye notices the change in his Team Manager's facial expressions, and immediately he understands the situation.

He attempts to whisper to his mentor, "Zhan-ge, you said that I'm foolish, but I think in the case it's you who's more foolish." How can his Team Manager date this man for half a year and doesn't know about his job? Tou Ye tries to fathom.

As soon as Tou Ye finished speaking, he feels a pair of cold eyes glaring at him. He shouldn't have said anything.

"Tou Ye, let's go back to our table." Ling Er quickly grasps Tou Ye's hand and drags him back to their table. From what she can remember, Wang Yibo is known for his terrible temper and judging from the changes in his demeanor just now, it's not going to be pretty for them if they stay sitting.

After Tou Ye and Ling Er leaves the table, Xiao Zhan starts, "How come you never told me?"

"You never asked," Wang Yibo replies.

It's true. Xiao Zhan only asks about where he works, not what he does or is.

Because Li Chen once said that Wang Yibo and he attended the same University and the cold person's an investor in Li Holdings, Xiao Zhan assumed Wang Yibo has similar privileges as Li Chen. Li Chen has a prosperous managerial role in his father company simply because he's his father's son. Wang Yibo's mother goes by President Zhou, thus Xiao Zhan thinks that Wang Yibo wouldn't have a position higher than his mother, especially when considering his age.

"But you could've said so without me asking. Are you not going to tell me anything at all if I don't ask?" His eyebrows furrow into an apparent frown. This is absurd.

"I didn't think it's important. We get along well regardless of occupation or status." He tries to clarify with reason. He genuinely believes it makes no difference in their relationship. Occupation and status changes throughout a person's life but his love doesn't.

"Well ...," Xiao Zhan utters before his words fades away. To be fair, he understands where Wang Yibo is coming from.

"Regardless, I don't like that I know things about you from other people and not directly from you. It makes me feel like an outsider. What I am to you if I barely know these basic things about you?"

Xiao Zhan continues, "I get that everyone should have their own personal space, but it's not like me knowing your position invades your space. Or do you feel that I'm invading your space?"

"Not at all — I understand what you're saying." Wang Yibo acknowledges; his eyes look down as if he's drowning into a vacuum of deep thoughts. If it's as simple as Xiao Zhan says, then he would already laid down everything about him and get rid of any worries he has.

"So, don't hide things away from me. Hmm?" Xiao Zhan asks, trying to engage the other person's eyes.

The mighty Wang Yibo who usually appears confident even when he has the underhand, this time is visibly cautious and appears almost fragile.

He slowly lifts his eyes to meet Xiao Zhan, "What if ... what if you learn that I did some terrible things in the past, would you still love me?"

Xiao Zhan squeezes the hand he's grasping, "For me, the past is the past. It can't be change. Your past and everything you've done lead you to me in this current moment. What matters the most is from now on."

He leans closer to the cold person and whispers, "And I love you, regardless of all." His eyes glow to match his words and he smiles graciously to express his feelings.

Wang Yibo finds his chest less tightened and more relieved. He nods, "From now on, I will try not to hide anything from you."

He continues, "By the way, the day we're leaving, I have a meeting in the morning. It's hard to tell exactly how long it'll take so ..."

"It's okay. We can go later in the day," Xiao Zhan assures.

"Alright," Wang Yibo smiles.

.

.

1.27.20🌻🖤v.rh


	14. Waiting

Xiao Zhan sits on the porch of his house with his two baggage. Maybe this will be the first time that Wang Yibo is late. The alluring person has been waiting for a while now; it's almost time but Wang Yibo has yet to show up.

He watches the colors of autumn floating on the front street of his house. The leaves gently descend as the somewhat breezy wind hits them. Summer has come and gone. Another beautiful season is starting. Even if the season changes, may the love he has now remains unfaltering. Soon enough, before his mind drifts away with the wind, a black car comes to a stop in front of his house gate. At first glance, Xiao Zhan knows it's not Wang Yibo. Seems like he sent his assistants instead.

Two tall slender men, both in black from head to toe, walks out of the car to the gate. Meanwhile, Xiao Zhan gets up and walks toward them.

"Mr. Xiao, Mr. Wang sent us to pick you up," says the man with thick eyebrows.

The other man adds in a calm, unhurried voice, "I'm Assistant Liu Hong. This is Assistant Liu Xie, my younger brother. Mr. Wang doesn't want you to wait, therefore, he'll meet us at a mid-point."

"He's not out of his meeting yet?" Xiao Zhan asks, glancing at the two assistants politely.

"It's hard to predict how long these meetings last. He told us beforehand to pick you up if it's taking too long," Liu Hong informs. "Can we come inside the gate?" he asks respectfully.

"Yes, of course." Xiao Zhan unlocks the gate door and opens it to make way for the two assistants.

Liu Xie marches directly to the porch and picks up the two baggage.

"You didn't have to ..." Xiao Zhan says as Liu Xie walks back to the gate. His hand reaches out to retrieve his bags but Assistant Liu halts and takes a step back from him.

"Mr. Xiao, I have to," Liu Xie proclaims with a sturdy face, then he walks out of the gate to the trunk of the car.

"Mr. Xiao, we're just doing our job. This way to the car please," Liu Hong adds with a warm smile.

Xiao Zhan enters the car through the door that Liu Hong has opened for him. He sits in the back whereas the other two assistants sit in the front: Liu Xie, the one with the thick eyebrows, driving.

The car ride starts with silence and also comes into an end with silence as it parks at a big center convenience area.

"Mr. Wang should be here soon," Liu Hong, the one with the warm smile, informs, turning his head back to look at Mr. Xiao.

"Mnn," Xiao Zhan replies with a smile. He pulls out his phone to look at it. Once he starts to delve into his phone game, he hears whispers of chatter between the two persons at the front seats.

"You ask!" Liu Xie whispers to Liu Hong.

"No, you do it!" the other guy retaliates.

"But you're older!" Liu Xie argues back.

"And you're younger!" Liu Hong states.

"Do what?" Xiao Zhan pops his head in the middle of the two people.

Appalled, the two assistants goggle at each other. Both refuses to answer. Xiao Zhan eventually taps on the guy who's not in charge of driving, the one who seem a bit more welcoming.

"What are you two talking about?" Xiao Zhan asks Liu Hong.

Since Mr. Xiao inquires him directly, he can't refuse to answer. "My brother Liu Xie wants to know why you like Mr. Wang." His eyes cunningly dart to his younger brother.

Liu Xie sneers at his brother with widened eyes, "You're the one who wants to know!"

"It was obviously you," Liu Hong retorts graciously in a calmer tone.

"Wang Yibo — Mr. Wang, how long have you guys been working for him?" Xiao Zhan ends the two persons' banter with a question. His elbow rests on his knee, while his face rest on his palm.

"It's been years, but we've known him since we were kids," Liu Hong glances at Mr. Xiao.

"Our father and brother worked for Mr. Wang's father," he continues with a courteous smile.

Liu Xie interrupts, "Remember how you got beaten up so badly by him!" then a tiny laugh escapes his mouth.

"You weren't in any condition better than me," Liu Hong berates in retaliation.

Xiao Zhan turns to Liu Xie. "Beaten up?" he asks with eyes filled with curiosity.

"Well, we deserved it," Liu Xie states in a proper voice to Mr. Xiao.

"It's tradition. Once a new leader takes over, if anyone has a problem, they can bring up a challenge," Liu Hong begins in a calm expression.

"We were young and petty. We wanted our brother to take over instead of Mr. Wang. Mr. Wang is around our age, _why does everybody have to bow down to him?_ That was our thinking."

"In fact, our older brother was the first to kneel down to Mr. Wang. We used to argue about why it seems like Zhi-ge loves Mr. Wang more than us. Even now we still haven't figure it out," Liu Hong continues on.

"But now, all we have is respect and loyalty for him. After all, he carries hundreds of lives on his back; we included," Liu Hong concludes it there.

Xiao Zhan finds so many questions forming inside his head, it'd be great if he can ask them all here. Thinking about it, Assistant Liu Hong is quite a speaker. And knowing Wang Yibo's personality, it's not surprising why he always cut his phone calls short with his assistant.

"Mr. Wang and Zhi-ge are here," Liu Xie informs, looking out through the window.

Xiao Zhan scans outside following Liu Xie's alert. Wang Yibo is walking leisurely towards the car from a far distance. Behind him is a big man in height and size, carrying a black bag. Immediately, both assistants jump out of the car and move to stand neatly in front of the car, waiting for Wang Yibo. Confused, Xiao Zhan also opens the door and steps out.

"Why not wait in the car?" Xiao Zhan asks the two guys, standing next to Assistant Liu Hong. Is it necessarily to come out and stand here like this? He prefers them staying in the car, but it makes him feel weird sitting in the car alone while these two guys stand outside.

"Mr. Wang doesn't like it if we do that," Liu Hong formally replies.

Xiao Zhan thinks to himself: _is Wang Yibo really that fussy?_

Upon seeing Xiao Zhan, Wang Yibo's eyes light up and he strides, hurrying toward the alluring person. He glazes over his assistants to his destination.

"I'm sorry you had to wait. Did you wait long?" Concern rings in Wang Yibo's voice, meanwhile a half-smile becomes apparent on his face.

Xiao Zhan shakes his head no.

Wang Yibo wonders, "Why are you standing here? Why didn't you wait in the car?"

Innocently, the mellow person says, "Your assistants said you won't like it if we wait in the car."

Wang Yibo throws his gaze at his assistants. _Crap!_ Liu Hong and Liu Xie peek at each other before they stare blankly at their boss. _Seems like they did something wrong again._

"Assistant Liu, which one of you said that?" Wang Yibo questions them with his usual grim expression, but fiercer.

Xiao Zhan interjects, "Why are you looking at them like that? They didn't do anything wrong."

The cold person playfully takes back his glare and direct his attention to the mellow person. "By the way, are you hungry? Let's have something first before we go," his voice softens.

Xiao Zhan isn't hungry, but he figures Wang Yibo must be. He probably came here straight from his meeting and didn't have lunch yet.

"We can make a quick stop on the way there," Xiao Zhan suggests.

Wang Yibo turns to gesture Liu Zhi, who arrives closely behind him, to which Liu Zhi understands immediately and proceeds to the trunk of the car and fits Wang Yibo's luggage in there. He lurches back to Wang Yibo's side.

He glances at Xiao Zhan, "Mr. Xiao, I'm glad to finally meet you. I'm Liu Zhi. You can call me Assistant Liu or Zhi-ge." He eyes crinkle into a courteous smile; he holds out his hand for a handshake.

Xiao Zhan smiles back at the older man, "Zhi-ge." He awkwardly enunciates as he bows and properly shakes the other person's hand.

"We'll leave now." Wang Yibo strides to the driver's seat.

"I'll drive." Xiao Zhan stops him by grabbing his arm.

"You want to?" Wang Yibo asks.

"I'm more familiar with the way there. You'll only get us lost."

"There's GPS."

"You'll still get lost even with GPS." Xiao Zhan walks into the door that Wang Yibo has opened and closes it.

Well if Xiao Zhan wants to drive, he has no problem with that. He turns to his subordinates.

"Take care, Young Master," Liu Zhi smiles for his Young Master.

"Take care, Mr. Wang," the two Assistant Lius simultaneously repeat after their older brother.

Once Wang Yibo gets into the passenger's seat, Xiao Zhan waves at the three men outside before he drives off into the street.

The three assistants look upon as their boss' car plunges away.

"How's Mr. Xiao?" Liu Zhi inquires, his eyes still gaze at the direction where the car disappeared to.

"Overall, a good person. No odd feeling," Liu Xie expresses his opinion.

"Reserved but confident. Patient and decisive. But ..."

"But what?" Liu Zhi asks, his eyes direct at his younger brother.

"But how do we know he won't hurt Mr. Wang?" Liu Hong speaks, glancing at his brother, wanting to know his thoughts.

"Young Master seem to love Mr. Xiao a lot. Mr. Xiao must love him to a degree too." Liu Zhi assesses; his Young Master isn't stupid. He can be emotionally reckless at times, but he's cautious and logical every step of the way throughout anything that comes his way. He wouldn't be in love this deep if it's unreciprocated.

"Of course, considering Mr. Wang's terrible personality, if Mr. Xiao can stand that, there has to be some love there," Liu Xie blurts out. Liu Hong immediately smacks the back of Liu Xie's head, causing a loud bang.

"Zhi-ge, I smacked him for you," Liu Hong easefully tells his ge. He rather strikes Liu Xie rather than have his older brother does it. It'll hurt much more if his older brother does it.

"Watch your mouth next time. If there's no Mr. Wang, there would be no roof over your head. We all benefit off his sacrifices, so have some shame when you speak," Liu Zhi stares at his youngest brother, warning him.

"I can't even joke," Liu Xie mumbles under his breath.

"Shhh!" Liu Hong pinches his younger brother.  
  


.  
  


.  
  


After a quick break for lunch, Xiao Zhan drove three hours straight to the farm. During their lunch, Xiao Zhan asked Wang Yibo _how and when did his assistants started working for him._ Wang Yibo deflected and said it doesn't matter how or when they started working for him, _expressing that Xiao Zhan doesn't need to care about it._ Xiao Zhan stated that Wang Yibo shouldn't tell him what he should or should not care about; _he cares about Wang Yibo that's why he wanted to know, but Wang Yibo made it sound like he's prying into his life_. They spent three hours on the road, barely speaking. By the time they arrived, evening has set in. Xiao Zhan parked where his uncle usually parked. Unfamiliar with the environment, Wang Yibo simply followed what Xiao Zhan does; they took their baggage from the trunk and walked to the main barn, where the barn's office is. Wang Yibo, with one bag, offered to help carry one of Xiao Zhan's, but the alluring one rejected him, insisting he can carry his own stuff.

.  
  


.  
  


"Ah-Zhan! Oh lord, you're finally here." An old lady prances to see him; her hand full of wrinkles and sunspots reaches up and taps on Xiao Zhan's shoulder endearingly. The flower pattern of her working pant goes hand in hand with her jolly presence.

"Sorry, we got here a little late." Xiao Zhan bows with a smile full of cheers for her.

"This is Wang Yibo," Xiao Zhan adds, glancing at the person behind him.

Wang Yibo bows to the elderly lady as etiquette.

"Good evening, dear," she beams graciously at him.

"Ah-Zhan, first take your friend and put your bags in the small cottage at the west side of the corn field. You can rest there while you're here."

"Thank you, granny. We'll be right back," Xiao Zhan replies.

"Oh take your time. It's evening, there isn't much to do," she adds cheerfully, her hands dance along with her words.  
  
  


Xiao Zhan leads Wang Yibo into a small white cottage, it stands on a vast land of clean grasses, with a few wild plants that Wang Yibo has never seen before. The small cottage, more like a tiny house, has various windows around its sides. It must have been renovated recently to give off such a modern feel. The front has five lanterns hanging from the ceiling of the porch. They shine brightly. It feels warm and cozy here.

The leading person opens the door and walks right in with Wang Yibo following behind. The small house has a tiny kitchen with a living room; two bedrooms and a bathroom.

"They don't lock doors around here?" Wang Yibo asks the person before him, following him into one of the bedrooms.

"Everybody's familiar with each other here. There's roughly 30 people working here, plus their family members. They're all a huge family here." Xiao Zhan set his baggage down on the side of the room.

"There's many workers. Why do your uncle want you here?" Wang Yibo places his baggage down.

"Fall is here so they're rushing to finish harvesting and prepare for off-season." A part of Xiao Zhan begins to think his uncle probably doesn't want him to be alone while he's gone, so he offered an option. And in fact, the farm does need help too.

"There's two bedrooms. You can sleep in the other room," Xiao Zhan tells Wang Yibo. He opens the closet next to where he drops his bags and pulls out an extra pillow and blanket from there.

"Xiao Zhan, are you upset at me?" Wang Yibo inquires, taking a few steps towards his person.

"Hmm?" Xiao Zhan turns to look at the bold person, hugging the pillow and blanket in his arms.

Wang Yibo continues, "If you have something to say, you can say it honestly." One hand rest on his waist, while another combs through his hair. Fall has begun but why is it so warm today.

"What about you? You don't have anything you want to tell me?" Xiao Zhan replies with a question; he settles the extra pillow and blanket on the bed.

"No, I don't," Wang Yibo replies with his eyebrows knit together. Did he do something wrong and doesn't know?

Xiao Zhan nods his head consecutively after hearing Wang Yibo's reply. He utters, "Well then let's go back to the main barn."

"Can we talk first?" Wang Yibo stops him; Xiao Zhan is obviously bothered by something.

With a dreary face, Xiao Zhan reminds, "It's not good to keep older people waiting for you."

He exits out of the room. Meanwhile, Wang Yibo sighs to himself; _it's not good to keep younger people waiting for you too_.

Once they're back in the main barn, the elder lady introduce herself as Granny Yang. She insists there isn't much to do this evening, but Xiao Zhan persists on doing something. Thus, she has him help her prepare food for dinner. Occasionally, most of the workers eat dinner together in the barn's dining hall. However, when Xiao Zhan and his uncle Chifeng is here, they usually ate separately with his uncle Helian.

Xiao Zhan helps the elderly lady cooks. Meanwhile, Wang Yibo is tasked with washing vegetables, bowls and plates. He cleans what they tell him to. Xiao Zhan converses with Granny Yang while Wang Yibo performs his chores in silence. For Wang Yibo, today is such a long day; it feels like a whole day has already passed before they finish with everything.

"Ah-Zhan, do you want to pack some back to eat at your cottage or do you want to wait here and eat with the other workers?" The adorable lady stirs the big pot in front of her.

Xiao Zhan steals one quick glance at Wang Yibo; he probably doesn't want to eat with other people here.

He answers, "It's been a long day and I'm really hungry, so we'll pack some back." He gathers the no-good remnants of vegetables on the counter and scoop them together to throw in the trash.

"Mnn. You two should go back. That child really needs a rest." Her head motions at Wang Yibo's direction.

She continues, "Help take care of him, he looks so tired." She gazes endearingly at the small child sitting alone at the log chair. She noticed him looking at Xiao Zhan every chance he can, while Xiao Zhan tried to focus on cooking and converse with her. At one point, her delightful grandchild did give in. He took a peeled orange and fed it to lovable child before he comes back to prepare the soup.

"How are you hanging in there? Yibo ... right?" She smiles adoringly at him from across the kitchen's counter to the small area where Wang Yibo sits.

"It's really warm here," Wang Yibo manages to return a small smile.

"This kitchen is crazy like this. But thanks for visiting us."

"Of course." He bows his head at her with a gentle smile before his eyes go to Xiao Zhan. This environment doesn't bother him much, what really bothers him is Xiao Zhan.

.

.

Once they arrive back in the cottage, Wang Yibo heads straight to the bedroom to gather his stuff for a shower. The kitchen in the main barn was deadly warm and humid. With that stove on, the air turned thick and heavy and the ominous mood between him and Xiao Zhan makes everything worse.

Xiao Zhan prepares the table while Wang Yibo showers. Why does today feel like such a long day although it's barely dinner time? He sits at the table with everything set, only waiting for Wang Yibo. His lips purse together into a smile once he starts thinking about how Wang Yibo probably wants to complain but couldn't; well since no one forced him to come along. He looked like a small, adorable puppy while he was waiting by the kitchen earlier. Even Granny Yang noticed it. How cute!

The mellow person glances up and catches Wang Yibo walking to the dining table with his nighttime clothes on.

"You're already ready for bed?" Xiao Zhan asks, a bit stunned at the cold person's choice of clothing.

"We're going somewhere later?" Wang Yibo replies as he sits opposite from the alluring person.

"It's relatively early. Later, I might go back to the barn's office to greet the other people." Xiao Zhan picks up his chopsticks and starts eating.

"Are you not upset at me anymore?" Wang Yibo asks, picking up his utensils.

"I'm not upset. It's just ... I've been thinking about some things but I'm not sure I want to talk to you about it yet," Xiao Zhan speaks between bites, his one cheek filled with food.

"Don't keep me waiting for too long. I don't like it." Wang Yibo chews on his rice with his usual grim expression, his eyes looks down on the plate in front of him.

Xiao Zhan swallows his food, staring at Wang Yibo. What was that? Before he says anything, his phone begins to buzz in a frequent sequence.

He glances at his phone screen and sees that he got text messages from Tou Ye.  
  
  


6:51 PM

[Zhan-ge, do yourself a favor and try these! ~~]

[Have fun and come back soon!!!]

[Video attached]

[Video attached]

[Video attached]  
  
  


Xiao Zhan opens his message and clicks in. The moment his eyes land on the thumbnail, his face reddens, and inevitably, a weird cough erupts from him.

"Are you okay?" Wang Yibo immediately asks, offering him his glass of water.

Simultaneously, Xiao Zhan coughs out his food, "I need to use the bathroom." He jumps out of his chair and rushes to the bathroom with his phone.

.

.

2.5.20🌻🖤v.rh  
☆☆☆


	15. Advantage

Xiao Zhan skims through the clips Tou Ye sent. This little midget really has the gut to send him this type of videos. His face burns while his mouth gapes at the obscene activities done in the videos. Immediately, he shuts his phone. Tou Ye is really crossing a line this time; he's dead once Xiao Zhan returns. The warm person washes his hand with cold water and goes back to the kitchen.

He sits back into his seat. Once he picks up his chopsticks, his eyes meet with the person sitting opposite him. Wang Yibo stares intently at him; those sweetly intense eyes indicates something abnormal.

"Is something wrong?" Xiao Zhan questions, stuffing food into his mouth at the same time.

"I can't enjoy looking at you?" Wang Yibo replies with a tiny tender smile.

"Of course, you can look. Look all you want." Xiao Zhan munches his food, proudly nodding his head along.  
  


Once dinner is done, Xiao Zhan asks Wang Yibo to do the dishes while he takes a shower. It's much more refreshing now. After his shower, the mellow person walks into his proclaimed bedroom. He finds an uninvited guest on his bed. Wang Yibo is lying on his stomach on the bed, his two elbows props up, playing a game on his phone. Seems like the bold person won't budge; he won't rest in the other room.

"You're dressed like you're going somewhere," Wang Yibo comments without glancing up.

"I am. To the barn's office." Xiao Zhan bounces towards Wang Yibo. "Do you want to come along?" he asks, craning his neck down at the other person.

Wang Yibo exits his game and throws his phone at the burgundy couch by the bed. He rises up, out of the bed to meet Xiao Zhan. He notices that the alluring person's hair hasn't even fully dried, yet he's looking to leave again.

"Xiao Zhan, can I see your hand?" Wang Yibo asks with his doe-eyes.

"Hmm? Why?" Xiao Zhan's eyebrows naturally furrow in wonder. He brings his right hand toward his face and intently observes it with confusion. Why is Wang Yibo asking for it? There's nothing wrong with his hand.

 **Click** _!_ His wrist is cuffed with a handcuff. What's this?! Xiao Zhan instantly pulls his wrist away from Wang Yibo but can't. The other person holds tightly to the other side of the handcuffs. Wang Yibo easily captures Xiao Zhan's other wrist for control and cuffs it. The mellow person looks at his two bounded wrists. One of them is red; it hurts from the pull just now. He freezes in motion, realizing his hands are subdued.

"What are you doing?!" Xiao Zhan raises his voice in panic. He glares furiously at Wang Yibo. What craziness has gotten into him again?! Is he losing his mind again?

Wang Yibo maintains his silence, only releasing a huge breath through his tightened jaw. His head cocks to the side. His eyes pierce in response. And needless to say, Xiao Zhan feels it right away; this silent kind of Wang Yibo is a volcano close to erupt but he's still trying to restrain himself. _Or maybe not._ Wang Yibo inches closer to Xiao Zhan while the mellow person subconsciously inches away. Did he make him mad again? But everything was fine just now. He observes to find answers and all he finds is _the calm before the storm_. It's like clouds are dragging over the grim person's head. It feels familiar, not the good kind of familiarity. Not good at all. To avoid being cornered, Xiao Zhan dashes from his current spot, only to feel himself wrapped from behind by a pair of arms. At once, he's thrown into the bed. As soon as his back hits the mattress, he scoots back against the bedframe with the pillows. His hands naturally jerk for release from the handcuffs.

"Don't even try, you'll only get hurt." Wang Yibo rests his hands on his waist; he stares deadly at Xiao Zhan from the foot of the bed; his voice tries to tame itself.

"I don't know what craziness has gotten into you again but take these off. I'm not playing with you," Xiao Zhan glares at the preposterousness.

Wang Yibo releases a half-laugh, half-sigh, "Do I look like I'm playing with you?"

"Why, ... why are you putting this thing on me?" Xiao Zhan inquires, calming his tone.

"I found it when you were showering," he replies grimly.

His hand then digs into his pocket. "I also found these." He unclenches his fist and multiple bullets slides through his fingers, dropping to the floor, clinking into one and another.

"You found these things ... here?" Xiao Zhan's alluring eyes widen at the discovery. Why are such dangerous things here?

Wang Yibo blinks, gesturing a nod.

"Where exactly?" Xiao Zhan questions, as he finds it hard to believe.

The cold person points his finger up. "The attic." Actually, he found guns and rifles up there too.

"I noticed since when we got here. This is a farm, but the built is strange. It has one entrance point, bordered by a small forest, but there has to be another entrance or exit point that is kept unknown. Its built is like a base for defense. The forest camouflage, the way here is confusing, and only one entrance is known. If someone enters, they won't be able to exit unless the owner allows for it." Actually, this place has potential to be a great crime haven.

Xiao Zhan squints his eyes with a sigh. "Wang Yibo, you're overthinking." He's been here since he was a child and he has never seen anything extraordinary here.

Wang Yibo nods with his usual grimness. "Perhaps — But if I don't know you, I'd believe you took me here to do bad things to me," he tells Xiao Zhan honestly.

"Wow, Wang Yibo. Open your eyes and look. Who's doing what to who?" Xiao Zhan retorts, holding up his two hands. Now that he thinks about it, he asks, "Did you put me in handcuffs because you don't trust me?"

"No." A side of Wang Yibo's lips curls up. "I have different intentions for those handcuffs."

He moves to kneel on the bed, sitting on his heels. His arm reaches to grab Xiao Zhan's ankle, but the mellow person immediately curls his legs away.

Wang Yibo can't help but take back his rejected hand. With a serious glint in his eyes, he expresses, "I'm disappointed in you, Xiao Zhan." A mixture of anger and sulk is prevalent in his voice.

"I don't know what you're talking about but take these off me first. Let's talk this out nicely. Hmm?" Xiao Zhan holds out his bounded hands and plasters a smile on his face. Fighting fire with fire will cause a larger fire. He's also at a disadvantage here.

"Talk things out nicely? Not in the mood for that," Wang Yibo replies coldly. He then reaches into his own pocket, appearing to take something out.

What is it this time? — "My _phone_...?!" Xiao Zhan gasps. He springs up to sit on the bed; cross sitting with his two hands bounded. And in this minute, it's like he doesn't know how to blink. His pumping heart begins to race with uneasiness.

Wang Yibo unlocks the phone and clicks into Xiao Zhan's messages with Tou Ye.

"I'm right here but instead of using me, you watch these videos," Wang Yibo speaks grimly as he scrolls through the text messages with the videos.

Xiao Zhan knows he didn't do anything wrong yet, he feels mortified; his cheeks burns in embarrassment. His eyes flutter, wishing he can disappear from here.

"This is a complete misunderstanding! Tou Ye sent it to tease me because I always tease him about his girlfriend! He's dumb! He does dumb things! It's not what you think!" His words flow out in a rush. Whatever Wang Yibo is thinking, it's nowhere near there.

"Wow. So, you two tease each other with this sort of stuff? You must be _very_ close," he speaks in his toneless voice, but his sarcasm is apparent. His eyes stay glued to the phone, and interestingly, he clicks play on one of the videos.

"It's not like that ... And I didn't watch those videos—turn the volume off!" Xiao Zhan shouts at the end of his sentence. He cringes at the lewd moans and perverse grunts of pleasure from the men in the video. It's even more absurd that Wang Yibo is putting it on so loudly.

"Then, why was your face so flustered when you looked at your phone earlier? You came back from the bathroom all red too." His mouth speaks to Xiao Zhan over the noises, while his eyes concentrate on the screen.

"I only saw the thumbnails," Xiao Zhan tries to make his case.

"Your lying skills has improved. I'll give you that."

"I really didn't watch them—turn it off!" Xiao Zhan complains again as the sounds of skin slapping echo from the phone. He attempts to cover his ears, but his two bounded hands can't reach his ears.

"Even if you didn't watch it, don't worry. I'm watching for you," Wang Yibo assures with a small smile emerging on his face; his eyes have yet to leave the phone screen since the video started playing.

"But ... why are you watching them?" Xiao Zhan wonders with his florid face, and immediately, he regrets asking; there's no good reason that Wang Yibo can give.

Wang Yibo now directs his eyes at Xiao Zhan. "Didn't that blockhead face said for you to try these?" A smug, lopsided grin flashes across his devious face.

Xiao Zhan slowly shakes his head. "Wang Yibo, you're not seriously ...!" His heart that is already racing begins to pound louder at the thought of what might happen.

Wang Yibo simply smirks. "First clip, we've done that. Third clip is okay. But I prefer the second one. Too bad you didn't watch it. If you did, you would've known what I like. But at least you saw the thumbnail, right?"

Upon ending his statement, he shuts the phone and throws it on the small couch near the bed. He plunges toward Xiao Zhan, seizing his ankles and pulls his body to him in a rush. He hovers on top of Xiao Zhan, his one knee places between the other person's legs, knowing Xiao Zhan will close it if he can.

"What are you doing?!" Xiao Zhan shouts out of surprise, knowing well what the other person will do.

As if he doesn't hear the question, Wang Yibo leisurely picks at the button of Xiao Zhan's shirt, unbuttoning one by one, revealing the bare chest of the stunning person. Xiao Zhan moves his bounded hands to cover himself. Upon Xiao Zhan's defense, Wang Yibo tears the rest of the buttons off at once; the way the buttons fly off oddly gives him sexual gratification.

"Wang Yibo, not now ... I still have to go greet people," Xiao Zhan mutters. His face begins flushing as things start to get obscener. Wang Yibo is spreading the now unbuttoned shirt off Xiao Zhan's shoulders; his chest down to his torso are exposed.

"You think I care about that now?" Wang Yibo inclines his face to the person beneath; in his eyes, selfish desires are stirring up.

Xiao Zhan stares up with pleading eyes and tries, "Be good and just take the handcuffs off me. Hmm?"

Don't Xiao Zhan know that using that tone of voice with those kind of eyes makes his perpetrator want to rough him up even more? Wang Yibo licks his lip as he brushes his thumb against the alluring person's bottom lip. "Don't even try. I won't let you weasel out this time." He stares and can't help but incline and plant a light kiss on that set of lips that is innocently calling for him.

"But this is not fair to me ..." Xiao Zhan mutters in little noises against the kiss. Shortly, the touch goes away. He glances up and sees a sly smile appearing on Wang Yibo's face.

The owner of that sly smile declares with no shame, "I'm not a fair person. I take advantage of people all the time, and I enjoy doing it."

Then proudly he taunts, "Tonight, I'm going to take advantage of you whether you like it or not. So, it's best if you like it."

Xiao Zhan frowns and hardens his voice, "Wang Yibo, you really dare to do that to me ...?!"

Wang Yibo wastes no time in smashing his lips into the mouth below his. He kisses hungrily and forcefully uncaring if Xiao Zhan likes it or not. He continues until he's obstructed; Xiao Zhan's bounded hands push him up. Wang Yibo answers with a satisfied smile, "I'm doing it now, aren't I?"

Xiao Zhan uses his hand to wipe his lips that was disrespected by the insensible person that currently still hovers over his body. With anger and sulk, he stares up in retaliation, "You think I'm afraid of you? That I'm just going to let you do whatever to me?"

Wang Yibo leans in and whispers, "Sounds like you're challenging me? I like challenges." Gently, he brushes his nose against Xiao Zhan's, almost kissing him. For the bold person, this is tremendous patience on his part. He already wants to tear off all the clothes covering Xiao Zhan's body. Fuck him. Eat him up.

"Are you even worth a challenge?" Xiao Zhan replies mockingly. "You can't even do anything to me, you have to rely on these handcuffs."

Wang Yibo throws his head back a bit and sneers, "Well, I'm going to utilize them until you break under me. So, thank me later. If tonight you don't faint as I slam into you, don't call me Wang Yibo."

"Don't worry, I won't be calling your name. You don't like Tou Ye, right? I'll be calling his name instead of yours when you slam into me. I won't even think of you."

Upon hearing another person's name, as if a bomb is set off, immense anger rushes to Wang Yibo's face. In this instant, he really wants to fuck the stubbornness out of Xiao Zhan. Violently, he seizes Xiao Zhan's hands and force them down at the top of his head. He glares, "Sounds like you want to do things the rough way."

Xiao Zhan winces from the pain at his wrists that Wang Yibo is holding down, but sternly he retorts, "Do I? You're the one who started it. You have no right to be angry." He warns one last time, "Now let me go or you will regret it."

"No way." Wang Yibo exerts more force on the alluring person's bounded hands. Meanwhile, his available hand slides from the mellow person's waist up to his chest. "If you're going to be mad, then be it so. I'll risk it all tonight. I let you torture me for far too long, you're taking my kindness for granted."

After his words, right away he begins kissing from Xiao Zhan's warmly red cheek down to his neck and to his collarbone. Then onto one of the two pretty buds; he licks with the tip of his tongue and as it hardens, he sucks on it. His available hand tweaks the other hardening bud with his fingers.

"W-wait, ... S-since when did I torture you?!" Xiao Zhan mutters as he feels Wang Yibo continuously nibbling and touching at sensitive spots. His face begins blushing at the sensations.

"At this point, I think you're pretending not to know." Wang Yibo inches his mouth back up to Xiao Zhan's ear. He whispers lusciously, "Did you really not feel the countless times I wanted to do you in my car?"

Xiao Zhan feels the shivers from his ears traveling downward, along with Wang Yibo's hand.

"My dining table too," he bites on the earlobes and lightly tugs it.

Xiao Zhan feels the organ in his chest pounds excitingly. Soon enough, he feels the other person's hardness growing, rubbing against his thigh.

Wang Yibo kisses the side of Xiao Zhan's forehead, his eyelid that closed for a brief moment, his cheek, and to the corner of his lips. He cups Xiao Zhan's cheek to turn his face to meet his eyes. Once their eyes connect, Wang Yibo goes down for a kiss. He's rough, sloppy, and unyielding, desiring to make Xiao Zhan surrender.

He bites on Xiao Zhan's bottom lip and slowly pulls away. "You sure you don't want to continue? You look aroused. I bet you're already hard ... _Zhan-ge_."

"Wang Yibo, you crazy bastard ..." Xiao Zhan mutters in breaths. Out of all times, he wants to address him as _Zhan-ge_ now.

Wang Yibo continues to tease with a smirk, "What happen to using kind words? ... Zhan-ge, you're being naughty. I guess you're ready for a fuck."

The shameless person moves back up onto his knees and takes off his shirt. He stares down at the alluring person whose hands are above his head, his shoulder, chest and torso seductively exposed, his shirt clings on his arms, all a pleasing sight. Just looking at this image, Wang Yibo feels the object in his pants hardens.

"You're crazy! You've gone crazy!" Xiao Zhan berates.

"This is all your fault, Zhan-ge," and Wang Yibo leans down for another kiss, this time, deep and passionate. He seduces with his tongue even if Xiao Zhan still tries to fight it. He kisses with every bit of passion he has. Even if he's forcing his overflowing desires onto the alluring person, he doesn't care about anything else in this moment.

Xiao Zhan tries to fight but ends up whimpering into Wang Yibo's mouth when he feels the other person's hands exploring his body, clasping his skin, then rubbing him. He knows he'll be embarrassed about it later but that's later. Right now, electricity is sizzling throughout him and he likes the way Wang Yibo kisses him as his life depends on it.

His body arches on its own as the other person's hand slips into his pant. He grunts and moans in anticipation as his pleasure continues to rise. He's being stroked gently. His tips is rubbed with momentarily. Xiao Zhan closes his eyes and throws his head back as he enjoy what's being done to him.

When he feels his legs being spread open, out of instinct, he closes them. Wang Yibo chuckles at his reaction before he forcefully yanks them open. Immediately, he undoes the button on Xiao Zhan's jean and proceeds to unzip.

"No! Wait! — You're really going to do this ... just like this?" Xiao Zhan asks in heavy, sultry breaths; his eyes meeting with Wang Yibo's.

"Don't worry, it won't hurt. I came here prepared," Wang Yibo assures with his confident, but raunchy eyes. Then impatiently, he pulls the jeans off the mellow person.

Xiao Zhan throws his head back as Wang Yibo begins to rub his member with his hands. Soon, it isn't his hands anymore. Even with the thin layer of cloth covering his hardness, Xiao Zhan still feels vividly the wetness and warmth of the mouth nibbling on him. Shy and embarrassed, he closes his eyes. His bounded hands cover his flushing face. This isn't like the first time they did it. That night, he needed it so much that he obediently did everything Wang Yibo told him to. He let himself go without restriction; what his body wanted, he expressed to the other man through his face, his voice, and the way his body squirms. He caught glances of the other man's facial expression. He looked proud, almost arrogant; the most memorable was his eyes that was drenched with lust and passion while he was inside. It was an endless night of lust and desire; it felt so good that Xiao Zhan kept wanting more. But tonight and in this very moment, he's purely feeling all of these sensations with a clear conscience, and he still feel like how he felt that night.

But that night, Wang Yibo isn't like this. He started gentle, was fast and then merciless but currently, this psycho isn't taking things anywhere, he's just overly teasing. Xiao Zhan, with his face covered, can tell he's fully harden in shape; it feels icky with the precum and spits from Wang Yibo's mouth. It's about time for something else but nothing's being done. He feels more freed once the last piece of cloth covering his member is slid off.

Xiao Zhan anticipates but he didn't anticipate for his member to disappear into Wang Yibo's mouth. Thus immediately, he turns his face to the side and buries it in the pillow; his arms covering his head. He tries not to but little cries of moans comes unwillingly. He keeps moaning as his body follow its natural desires; his back arches in waves. Then suddenly Wang Yibo stops. Disrupted, but Xiao Zhan uses that time to take some proper breaths and calm himself. His hidden face can't get any hotter than this. He waits and anticipates again, but this time the wait is longer. He hates himself in this moment; what happened to his pride earlier? He shouldn't let the other person do whatever to him like this. He should be more careful but why ... As his thoughts fight with his desires — just then, he feels Wang Yibo's slick finger enter from below.

"Ahhpp—!"

It moves slowly, stretching, adding more slickness, then probing, fucking him instead of something much larger. As he starts enjoying it, the number of fingers increase, causing him to tenses up simultaneously as Wang Yibo pulls the arms covering his face away.

"No—!" His sentence disappears into the other person's mouth; Xiao Zhan then eases up a bit when their tongues entwine passionately together. Now it's like every part of him is on fire; while he's occupied with his the luscious tongue caressing his, he's gradually opening up as he relaxes.

Saliva seep out of his mouth before and when Wang Yibo pulls away. Wang Yibo gets rid of his pants in no time. Fully naked, he looks down at Xiao Zhan while he strokes himself. Seeing that dangerous image and that gaze that is full of lust, Xiao Zhan naturally backs away toward the bedframe but his legs are immediately grabbed and he's pulled toward the tyrannous man once again.

Wang Yibo smirks at the person he won't let escape tonight. With excited breaths, he spits into his hand, and then rubs his throbbing member a few times. He grabs the perplexed Xiao Zhan and shifts him closer. Before Xiao Zhan can protest, Wang Yibo positions himself and gradually he slides in.

Instantly, Xiao Zhan feels another wave of tension and pain. As Wang Yibo pushes in, he forces himself to relax; his hands clench into fists, his glistening eyes squeeze shut with tears. They both remain still, only heavy breathing are heard. Even when Wang Yibo doesn't move, just feeling the throbbing inside sends Xiao Zhan gasping uncontrollably to the foreignness.

Then his breathing changes with every slow thrust. He can tell the other person is trying to go slowly. With each slow thrusts, he begins to cling himself closer to the person above. Then when the fast thrusts come, he cries out his pleasure in _mhnns_ and _ahhhs_. He let go of Wang Yibo; he lies on his back and enjoys being fucked with his legs spread wide, feet facing the ceiling.

"Zhan-ge, you look so beautiful right now," Wang Yibo grunts on his knees. "Fuck!" He bites his lip and slams in faster. All the while he enjoys watching the mellow person's reaction, feeling how those legs squirms and how his body writhes. Without a warning he pulls out. He grabs Xiao Zhan's member and strokes it; he's excited by how he's going to make the other person beg for it. Xiao Zhan can only let out moans, unable to articulate any thought.

Within seconds, Wang Yibo's inside him again, fucking him harder, just long enough to intoxicate his mind before stopping again. If it's begging he wants, he needs to stop longer, because Xiao Zhan isn't in his right mind to say anything ...

From there on, things begin to blur. At one point, Wang Yibo has him flipped over, on all fours, his face leans into the pillows. He remembers as he nears his release, Wang Yibo stops, demanding him to move on his own while calling the shameless person's name. Xiao Zhan stubbornly refuses until Wang Yibo torturously thrusts in so slowly, squeezing on his buttocks, and naturally, he arches his back with anticipation, and irresistibly, he slides his wetness onto the hardness probing at him, pleasuring himself, and obscenely whimpers to the name _Wang Yibo_.

Xiao Zhan cranes his neck back to kiss Wang Yibo. That must've pleased him because he instantly starts thrusting again, and Xiao Zhan moans into him with each thrust. When the pace fastens, he breaks off the kiss, and wildly, the two person groans in unison as their skin slaps together in echoes.

Wang Yibo pants in ecstasy, slowing down. "Xiao Zhan, ... you should see yourself. You look so lewd and sound so perverse."

The burning person bites his lip before he groans in delight, "Then what does make you who put me in this position? You're the worst of all—"

All at once, Wang Yibo shoves inside hard. His hands squeeze on the other person's butt, he slams mercilessly, and with one last deep thrust, he releases. He clutches on the other person's hardness, jerks it hard and fast, making sure he reaches the same ecstasy.

Breaths of pleasure fill the room as they collapse, twitching from the rush, and as their panting calms down, Wang Yibo whispers from behind, "My answer to your question: I'm a sick bastard who loves fucking you, so don't fall asleep yet, we got two more clips to go through."

Xiao Zhan isn't sure how long things went on. He remembers at the end of it all, before his mind drifts to sleep, Wang Yibo whispers sweetly into his ears, " _I love you._ "

At one point in the night, he wakes up and finds that Wang Yibo isn't in his embrace. The handcuffs are no longer on him. Seems like Wang Yibo has cleaned up after them both. Xiao Zhan has nothing else on except his unbuttoned shirt. He inclines towards to the other person, his hand caresses the small puppy's cheek, he leaves a kiss on his forehead, and snuggles Wang Yibo back into his embrace. He whispers, " _I love you, too._ " _Since when did he becomes so attached to this person?_ Xiao Zhan wonders about it even in his dreams and he rests his heart comfortably in this embrace.

.

.

_In the morning ..._

Wang Yibo peeps open an eye to the bright room, not as bright as his room in the morning. His hands automatically probe around the blanket, searching for the mellow person, but he finds no one; Xiao Zhan isn't here. He drags himself up to sit on the bed.

"Xiao Zhan," he calls in a languid, lifeless voice, glancing around the room. Where'd he goes? Did he already go to help with the farm-work? Wang Yibo scans the room and his eyes land on a piece of paper on the small table next to the bed. His car key placed next to it. Wang Yibo picks up the note and reads: _Your car key. You can leave._

And suddenly, he's wide awake. A mixture of fear and concern pouring down on him; he's so doomed and dead. Anxiously, Wang Yibo rushes out into the bathroom and gets ready to go find Xiao Zhan.

.

.

2.5.20🌻🖤v.rh  
☆Adjusted 11.20☆


	16. Love of My Life

Wang Yibo darts out of the small cottage and rushes to the barn's office, where he and Xiao Zhan arrived in yesterday. The sun is bright and shine, birds are singing along to the gentle breezes but his unsettled mind can't enjoy what nature has to offer. Right now, his only concern is finding the alluring person. There must be at least someone there who knows where Xiao Zhan is. Hopefully, Granny Yang is where he's heading to; a total stranger like him running inside will only cause unnecessary trouble.

The bold person charges into the barn but suddenly halts. Numerous people, old and young, sitting in different tables, enjoying breakfast. He scans the room for Xiao Zhan. Everyone is busy eating; nobody even notices him. He ambles into the crowded space; it was loud, full of chatter, banters, and laughter. As he takes one more step, someone grabs his forearm.

"Granny Yang, ..." Wang Yibo greets the elderly lady upon making eye contact with her. Oddly, he feels a sort of relief seeing her kind gesture, smiling at him.

"You look lost. Are you here for lunch?" She studies the young boy in jeans, with two straps over his shoulder and a white T-shirt. How cute, he even dresses similar to her grandchild.

Just like lightning, he asks her, "Do you happen to know where Xiao Zhan is?"

She answers, "Well, that child woke up so early to feed the chickens. He was here a while ago. Right now, he's probably somewhere at the sunflower field, collecting them. He packed some food, so I don't think he'll come back here anytime soon. You'll have to wait."

"Where is the sunflower field?" he asks eagerly; at least, he knows where Xiao Zhan is now.

"All the way south of this farm, pass the cornfield where you slept last night. There's a small trail to it." Her hands naturally dance along with her words, pointing to various directions.

"Thank you." Wang Yibo hurries on his way out but pauses once her voice calls out to him.

"Do you want me to take you? It can be confusing to get there," she offers with concern.

He glances back at her, gratefully he says, "Thank you, but it's fine. Enjoy your breakfast."

After watching the young boy hurries out, Granny Yang moves and sits back down into her seat.

"Who was that?" her husband asks as he scoops a huge spoon of rice into his mouth.

"Ah-Zhan's friend. It seems like they haven't reconciled yet." She picks up her spoon.

"They're fighting?" He stares curiously at his wife.

"Since yesterday. Ah-Zhan doesn't seem usual. You know how that child is. Usually, he's so nice and kind to everyone." She picks up a table napkin and wipes the corner of her husband's mouth.

"His friend must've been bad then. I've never seen Ah-Zhan upset at anyone before."

"Who knows. But kids these days, aren't they lovely ..."

.

.

Granny Yang is right. The way there is a maze and Wang Yibo is puzzled. Who would've thought the cornfield is so huge, so tall too? After he passes the cornfield, Wang Yibo walks and walks, and once he finds a little dam and crosses, then it isn't hard to spot the sunflower field. They're standing so tall and vibrantly, although it's autumn and their time gazing at their lover is almost over.

But then, because the flowers are tall, it's going to be hard to find the stunning person. What if he's not even here? Wang Yibo wants to shout out Xiao Zhan's name, but he figures Xiao Zhan wouldn't reply, or even worse, he might purposely hide or leave.

After much contemplation, the cold person marches into the field. He follows the trail that workers probably made for work efficiency. He kept walking and scanning the field, loosing track of time, until finally, he spots the back of someone's head. Right away, he knows it's his person — the one he's searching for.

Relief fills his heart and he sprints to that figure and hugs his back tightly. Oddly, he feels as if he hasn't seen Xiao Zhan for a while. Caught off guard, Xiao Zhan immediately tries to break the hands holding around him.

"It's me!" Wang Yibo urgently says into the mellow person's ears, trying to calm him down.

Xiao Zhan freezes for a few seconds before he demands, "Let go."

Wang Yibo doesn't want to let go but compliantly, he does as the other person says. He releases his hands around the waist, however, his hand moves to grasp tightly onto the shirt of the other person.

"Let go," Xiao Zhan reiterates as he feels the tug on his shirt. "Completely," his voice hardens.

And Wang Yibo removes his hand.

"Why didn't you leave yet?" Xiao Zhan inquires without glancing at the person behind him.

Wang Yibo wears a smile, "The love of my life is here, I can't leave." His head pops into Xiao Zhan's sight, trying to gauge those alluring eyes but it comes to no avail.

Xiao Zhan keeps his attention with the sunflower in front of him. This one is good to go; the petals haven't opened off the face completely; he cuts it at an angle and places it in the water bucket he has prepared.

Cheerfully, Wang Yibo asks the alluring person, "Why didn't you wake me up this morning?" As he usually would, his finger pokes on the mellow person's arm.

However, the other person simply steps away to another flower, shaking off Wang Yibo's fingertips on his arm.

"Are you mad at me about last night?" Wang Yibo tugs on Xiao Zhan's shirt once again.

Xiao Zhan sighs and glances up at the sky. His one hand that's in a glove helps block the sun from his vision, "What beautiful sky." He then gazes at a just right sunflower, cuts it, and places into the bucket sitting on the ground. He then picks the bucket up and walks away from where Wang Yibo is standing.

Wang Yibo follows him and compliments heartily, "You're much more beautiful than the sky. Nothing compares to you."

Xiao Zhan persistently walks despite hindrance; his body and Wang Yibo. Meanwhile, Wang Yibo constantly chats, asks questions, and speaks nonsense to gain Xiao Zhan's attention. He talks so much, probably more than he ever did before. He speaks so much that Xiao Zhan stops comprehending. He speaks like he won't get to speak again.

After continuously following Xiao Zhan around the field, eventually, Wang Yibo grabs his arm and pulls him, forcing the mellow person to face him.

"Are you really going to ignore me for an entire day?"

Xiao Zhan nods, "Mnn. So, go away." He brushes the other person's hand off him and sets off walking again. With quick steps, he tries to distance himself away from Wang Yibo. Knowing that it'll be hard to stop the stubborn person, Wang Yibo runs to him and grasps the handle of the bucket in Xiao Zhan's hand, causing him to halt abruptly.

"Don't ignore me," Wang Yibo pleads, his lips begins to pout. His doe-eyes ask for Xiao Zhan's abundance of kindness, but this time, seems like he won't be getting any.

"If you continue to ignore me, I might flip this bucket over," he uses his last resort.

Xiao Zhan finally makes eye contact with the bold person. Even now, Wang Yibo still tries to threaten him. _How absurdly lovely_. Xiao Zhan, with his available hand, grasps a handful of the flowers and unexpectedly, he throws them down into the dirt trail. And with a stern expression, he declares, "Go ahead."

Well this is startling for Wang Yibo. Of course, he can't _go ahead_. He's beyond dead if he does it. Xiao Zhan let go the bucket and nonchalantly strolls away, leaving behind the bucket and the fallen flowers with an appalled Wang Yibo.

Within seconds, Wang Yibo sets down the bucket and chases after Xiao Zhan. He seizes the other person's forearm to stop him once again.

Xiao Zhan sighs, "What?!" Now, he speaks with a slightly irritated expression.

"Xiao Zhan-ahh, I just want to talk nicely with you and clear any misunderstandings," he speaks in his appeasing voice.

"Talk nicely? I'm not in the mood to talk nicely," he simply says, but it rings familiar in Wang Yibo's ears.

"Then what do I have to do so you won't be mad?"

"I told you already. Leave. Go away."

"But you're here, I can't leave." Wang Yibo smiles brightly once again with his entire face, but still, he got a cold stare in return.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I was rash. I hurt you." Wang Yibo carefully slides his hands from Xiao Zhan's forearm to his hand.

"But I had no intention to hurt you." He gently takes the working gloves off Xiao Zhan's hand.

"Are your wrists hurt still?" He examines the alluring person's wrist. Bruised from the abrasions, it was red last night, but it's slightly purple and blue now. Yesterday, after Xiao Zhan fell asleep, he spent a long time searching the cottage for a first aid kit. Thankfully, he found some ointment to apply on the asleep person.

"What do you think?" Xiao Zhan sulks, slightly pulling his hand away.

"If it'll make you feel better, you can do the same to me?" Wang Yibo gently caresses Xiao Zhan's hand.

"Wang Yibo, not everyone's sadistic like you. Is that how you solve problems?"

"Then what do you want me to do so you'll stop being mad?" he rushes his words.

Xiao Zhan retorts, "What if I continue to be mad? You're going to be mad too? And then you're going to threaten me again?"

"No — I'm not threatening. I'm pleading." His two hands wrap on Xiao Zhan's hand and he brings it to his chin.

"I'll be kinder, so please don't be mad for long. It makes me feel uneased." Wang Yibo speaks with his most innocent eyes, his lips purse together. For a quick second, his heart becomes full as he notices a glint of flutter on the mellow person's face. However, before he can even rejoice, Xiao Zhan shot him down.

"I warned you, you will regret it. Too bad you didn't listen. So, leave, _maybe_ I'll see you again when I return." Xiao Zhan pulls his hand from Wang Yibo, snatches his glove back and puts it on as he walks away.

Wang Yibo runs after him and hug him tightly from behind. "I'm not leaving. Absolutely not."

"Let go," Xiao Zhan scorns.

Wang Yibo stubbornly refuses, and he holds on like that for as long as he can, whereas the mellow person has given up and just stands there. He snuggles on Xiao Zhan's neck and whispers in a quavering voice, "I love you. I just want to be with you. Don't be mean to me. The whole world can be mean to me except you."

Xiao Zhan leans his head back a bit and sighs, "You're really quite something."

"I'm sorry. I won't do it again. So please—"

Xiao Zhan lifts his hand and reaches for Wang Yibo's head. He pats his hair, "Okay, I get it. Let go of me first."

"You won't walk away?" Wang Yibo asks.

"Mnn." Xiao Zhan smiles to himself while his hand pats tenderly on the other person's head.

Wang Yibo carefully undoes his hands. Xiao Zhan turns to see a pair of pretty, glistening eyes. The mellow person brings his fingers to Wang Yibo's forehead and flicks it.

"Ahh!" Wang Yibo whimpers once the force hits.

"Look at you. Now you're even at the point where you're using tears against me? What happen to the great, brazen Wang Yibo last night? You should see how you look right now — so lovable and cute like a little puppy," Xiao Zhan happily teases with his huge smile, showing off his bunny teeth.

"Do you love me that much?" he continues to tease, leaning his face towards Wang Yibo.

In a blink of an eye, Wang Yibo grabs his face and kisses him. Tenderly, he kisses on and on until Xiao Zhan kisses him back. He kisses until any ounce of bad feelings in his heart disappears. Slowly, he pulls his lips away but his forehead stays touching.

He whispers, "It's okay, I made you cry yesterday. We're even now."

Xiao Zhan instantly hits Wang Yibo's arm and pulls himself back. How more shameless can this person get? He made him cry with a completely different reason and he's mentioning it like it's nothing.

"But really, don't do something like this again. My heart almost stopped," Wang Yibo meekly complains.

"Well, I was furious when I saw my wrists!" Xiao Zhan starts. "I know you didn't mean to hurt me, but anybody else who sees these bruises, how are they going to look at you. When Granny Yang asked, I didn't know what to answer."

Wang Yibo innocently looks at him, "I don't care how people look at me. As long as we understand each other, that's enough."

To which, Xiao Zhan replies, "We're not the only two living in this world. It's not as simple as you think."

"So, are we good again?" Wang Yibo wants to confirm.

Xiao Zhan shakes his head. "Not yet — go back to where my bucket of flowers is, pick them up and bring them to me. If I check and find that any of them is damaged, I won't forgive you."

Wang Yibo can only look at Xiao Zhan with his sweetly, intense eyes, wanting to complain but can't. The flowers were left like that, the possibility of damaged is overwhelmingly greater than undamaged; Xiao Zhan is completely unfair here.

"I'll wait for you under that big oak tree. Don't make me wait for too long." Xiao Zhan taps on Wang Yibo's shoulder to give him encouragement, then his hand gestures for the bold person to take his leave.

Wang Yibo eventually trudges back to where the bucket is. He delicately picks up each flower and dust any dirt off them.  
  
  
  


Meanwhile, Xiao Zhan leisurely lies against the tree, sitting on top of the picnic mat he spread when he first got here. He takes off his gloves and picks up grasses and vines to play with his fingers. How comfortable! After a while, Wang Yibo comes back with the bucket and puts it down by Xiao Zhan's feet. He sits himself next to the mellow person, shoulder to shoulder.

"Wang Yibo, can I see your hand?" Xiao Zhan glances at him.

"My hands are fine, just a bit dirty," Wang Yibo replies, looking at his hands.

"Just give it here," Xiao Zhan persists.

Wang Yibo yields one of his hand over. Xiao Zhan grips the back of his hand and positions his fist on top of it, then he unclenches his fist.

"Ahhh!" Wang Yibo shrieks at the top of his lungs; his face loses its colors. Two ghastly, stocky bugs on his palm; his skin crawls as he feels them crawling on him. He yanks his hand from the love of his life and furiously shakes his palm to rid the pair, doing so, he jumps and bounces away from Xiao Zhan; oddly, he doesn't want to be near the love of his life anymore.

"Wang Yibo, you're so mean! How could you drop these two cuties?!" Xiao Zhan crouches down to check on the baby bugs.

He picks one of them up with his fingers and charges after Wang Yibo, who's running for his dear life.

"Xiao Zhan, take that thing away from me!" Wang Yibo sternly points his finger back at the mellow person.

"Why are you running? I especially picked this little one for you." Xiao Zhan continues to walk after Wang Yibo, as the bold person panically backs away.

"You're not going to accept my gift? How rude of you?!" Xiao Zhan tilts his head to a side, appearing as if he's deeply hurt. But of course, he's not; he's having so much fun right now.

"That's not a gift, you're just punishing me!" Wang Yibo yells at him.

"I'm obviously not. What kind of person do you think I am?" the mellow person mockingly says as a cunning smile takes over his usual sweet smile.

"Come here." Xiao Zhan chases after Wang Yibo.

Once the alluring person gets close, the bold person holds Xiao Zhan's forearms and raises it up away from himself, while he cringes at the little bug, taking his head as far as possible from it.

"Okay, okay. I'll stop teasing you. I don't want this little one to be dropped again." Xiao Zhan smiles at Wang Yibo, reassuring him, to which the grim person eventually releases his forearms.

But since it's so tempting, Xiao Zhan playfully holds out the little bug so close to Wang Yibo's face, causing him to shriek and jumps again. The mellow person bursts out laughing so loudly at a big guy afraid of a tiny bug, a cute one too! He never knew Wang Yibo can make such a face. And Wang Yibo once proudly declared he's not afraid? What a total bluff?!

Xiao Zhan smiles adoringly at the frightened Wang Yibo. "I'll stop for real now." He backs away from Wang Yibo and crouches down, letting the adorable one goes back its nature.

He rotates himself to stare at Wang Yibo and his two hands shot two bullets of love at him, "See at the tree!~" Xiao Zhan smiles so dazzling before he hops back towards the tree, free-spiritedly, as if he's one with the wind.

Wang Yibo spends a few seconds to get rid of the shock earlier and absorb the loveliness he just witnessed. "Xiao Zhan, wait for me!" he yells cheerfully after the mellow person as he dashes to catch up to him.

His hands fold naturally into Xiao Zhan's and their free spirits both skip and prance to the tree in bliss.

.

.

_Under the tree ..._

Xiao Zhan opens the food basket he placed here earlier before he started working in the field. He brings out 2 bowls and 2 set of eating utensils.

Noticing what is taken out, Wang Yibo asks, "You knew I was going to follow you here, didn't you?"

"And I was right — but at one point, I thought you might've left. You took so long to get here." Xiao Zhan hands Wang Yibo the bag of steamed rice.

"I wouldn't leave you here," Wang Yibo utters as he scoops out some rice for Xiao Zhan's bowl, then his bowl.

"And I wouldn't let you leave so easily. Just know, if you dare leave, I will hunt you down," Xiao Zhan threatens showing his teeth.

Delighted to hear such sweet threat, Wang Yibo smiles brightly at Xiao Zhan.

"I would love you to hunt me down. Sounds so fun! Can you do more than just hunting me down?" Wang Yibo asks as he accepts the fork and spoon the mellow person provides.

Xiao Zhan sneers, "What more do you want? You've gotten everything you wanted already."

"I want you continuously, throughout my—"

"Just eat your food quietly," Xiao Zhan ends the shameless person's ramble before he can begin.

Wang Yibo shuts his mouth and smiles endearingly at Xiao Zhan. He's so happy just to be near this person, just like this, just sharing a simple meal. The breeze feels so gentle against his cheeks. His heart feels warm like the yellow petals of those astounding sunflowers. The sky is peaceful blue. And his love is right by his side. There isn't anything more fulfilling than this.

.

.

As Xiao Zhan collects the two used bowls into the basket, he finally asks, "Why are you smiling so much? Are you okay?"

"I'm just happy," Wang Yibo purses his lips together.

Xiao Zhan places his hands together under his chin, while his fingers dance on his cheek, as if he's a flower, "Am I the reason for it?" He tilts his head left-right, beaming brightly at Wang Yibo.

The usually grim but now so cheerful person nods obediently as a reply.

How cute. Xiao Zhan smiles at the glint of shyness the other person exhibits, but after a few second, his face gradually turns serious once a previous, hovering thought hits him.

He begins deliberately, "Wang Yibo, if I ask you, will there be a day if we can live together under the same roof? What would you say?"

"Grab your bags, move in with me," Wang Yibo replies casually.

"I'm asking seriously," Xiao Zhan gazes firmly at the other person.

"Well, the future is still long ahead, but when that day comes, I'll keep you with me forever and ever," he smiles adorably, but with resolution.

"So, you want to wait until that day comes along? What if that day doesn't come?"

"What do you mean?" Wang Yibo asks.

"You're still young. What if you change your mind? Your mood changes all the time. When you really want something, you must have it. When you don't, it becomes nonexistent to you."

"That's not true. How we are now in my 20s, I want the same in my 80s." He holds Xiao Zhan's hand.

He leans closer to Xiao Zhan and reassures, "I want you forever," and then he kisses him. In this moment, it's like their love is so profoundly loud that the sunflowers become shy; they all turn away from the two lovers, leaving them in their little realm.

Xiao Zhan lies his chin on Wang Yibo's shoulder, his eyes gazing into the smiling person's eyes. He whispers, "If you have said it like this, you wouldn't have to put handcuffs on me."

A smirk naturally appears on Wang Yibo's face, "Then ... tonight?"

"The things you found yesterday; I didn't see them when I woke up. Did you return them?" Xiao Zhan brushes off the bold person's question.

"Yeah, I left it where I found them."

"I've been here countless times, and I never knew—"

"Let's pretend we never saw them. Maybe they're just for protecting the people here."

Xiao Zhan nods, "Probably." He continues, "Can I see your hands again? "

"Why?! — You're not giving me bugs again, aren't you?" Wang Yibo's eyes pop up, immediately in defense mode.

Coyly, the alluring person answers, "What kind of person do you think I am?"

"You're so cunning. You pull my strings too well these days," Wang Yibo acknowledges.

Xiao Zhan reveals, "Be proud, I learned from none other than you." He continues, "Your hand?"

Wang Yibo surrenders his hand. The mellow person grasps on the back of Wang Yibo's hand and drops his gift into his palm.

"Rings?" Wang Yibo didn't expect ...

Xiao Zhan mumbles, "I made them earlier. One for you and one for me." He uses some vines and curls them into a pair of rings; not perfect, but he made it with pure intentions and precious feelings.

Appalled, Wang Yibo's face lights up at Xiao Zhan. He stares intently, fluttering feelings mixed with amazement as if he's starstruck. Amidst those wondrous eyes gazing lovingly at him, Xiao Zhan begins to feel shy. Why is he feeling shy all the sudden? He thought he's used to it by now but seems like he isn't.

To cover his shyness, he hits Wang Yibo's arm and declares, "Did you think I was going to let you off easily after everything you did to me last night? No way. You're stuck with me for good!"

With a grin, Wang Yibo teases, "Zhan-ge is so cute." While the alluring person is surprised with his words, he grasps those mellow cheeks, and at once, showers kisses all over Xiao Zhan's face, causing the other person to chuckle from the ticklish sensation.

"Stop it!" Xiao Zhan's palm meets Wang Yibo's forehead and pushes him away.

"Xiao Zhan, let me put it on you." Wang Yibo grabs the other person's hand and slips the ring into his finger.

Xiao Zhan collects the other one and put it on Wang Yibo. "Hopefully, it fits you — It's a bit small," he comments regrettably.

"I think it's perfect. Let's get real ones when we return," Wang Yibo suggests.

"What do you mean _real_? These are real, made by nature and me," Xiao Zhan mischievously claims.

"You know what I mean. If you want, you can design ones just like these and I'll have them made for us."

Xiao Zhan nods and stands up.

"Let's get back to work. You're not here to help at all — such a distraction."

When they get back to the field, Xiao Zhan shows Wang Yibo which to choose and how to cut the flowers.

"What are these for?" Wang Yibo asks as he scans for a good one.

"Some are for bouquets; some will be dried for seeds extraction."

Randomly, Xiao Zhan asks, "Do you want kids in the future?"

"I do if it's with you." Wang Yibo's attention remains on the sunflower he's set his sight on.

Xiao Zhan slightly laughs, "Then you have to work harder in bed."

"What did you say?"

"Since when are your ears bad?"

"For the love of my life, I'll work harder." Wang Yibo diligently works on his task.

.

.

.

2.14.20🌻🖤v.rh  
☆☆☆ Happy Valentine's Day!


	17. Love and Loyalty

Later in the evening, Xiao Zhan and Wang Yibo joins the others for supper; they sit in a little square wooden table in the corner of the eating zone. Various strings of warm, multicolored lights hang on the high ceiling, setting a holiday-like mood. Wang Yibo originally thinks the room is packed with noises in the morning, but in the evening, the room is even more energetic. But right now, he could care less about anything else as he hurriedly eats to fulfill his hunger, savoring the warmly made bowl of nourishment on his table.

Occasionally, somebody would come over and present themselves. He can't comprehend why the people here are so excited to meet him; maybe they don't see outsiders around often. On the other hand, Xiao Zhan sympathizes with Wang Yibo, who feels awkward with continuous individuals welcoming him and putting their hands on his shoulder; most are elders, so Xiao Zhan can't do much to help the younger person. After a while, once Granny Yang notices it, she comes and sits with them, berating those who rambles too long at her two boys.

As the night darkens, people begins to leave, and the lights becomes more luminous, Grandpa Yang, who's already half drunk, shouts from his table, "Ah-Zhan, do you want to drink with Grandpa?!" His drinking buddies has left, and he now sits alone in his table.

Xiao Zhan rejects, "I rather not. Grandpa, you should take care of your health."

"What about your friend?! Yibo, right?! — Yibo, come over here and drink with me!" Grandpa Yang demands; his hand cueing the young man.

He continues, "Ah-Zhan's not a good drinker. Let's see if you can do better." His determined gaze fells on the young man whom he just learned his name a half hour ago.

"Do you want to drink?" Xiao Zhan asks Wang Yibo with his dazzling eyes, sparkling, reflecting the lights above.

"It's been a while since I last drank." Wang Yibo casually scratches his neck, but Xiao Zhan knows.

"Then go ahead, but don't drink a lot. Just a little is enough," Xiao Zhan tells him. Wang Yibo obediently nods before he walks over to Grandpa Yang's table. He bows and holds out his hand for a handshake, to which Grandpa Yang is confused at what he's doing but he compliantly returns his handshake.

Meanwhile, Granny Yang stays with Xiao Zhan. "Look at that old fart. There he goes again. He really doesn't know his age," Granny Yang complains, shaking her head, staring at her husband, who now lavishly pours drinks.

_Cut to an hour later ..._

"You're much better than you look! I like you. Here, here drink some more!" Grandpa Yang continues to pour; his whole face is red from the alcohol and his excitement cannot be hidden.

Wang Yibo offers to pour the drinks, but the old man won't let go of the bottle, eagerly insisting he wants to take care of him.

Adoringly, Grandpa Yang asks the young man, "Seeing how good you drink, you must drink often with your father?"

Wang Yibo lightly smiles and stares comfortably at the elderly man. "Actually, I didn't have the chance to drink with him. My father has passed away," he replies before he gulps down a mouthful.

"Ahh —" the elderly man sighs.

The drunken elderly man deviates his gaze down, and with a half-laugh, half-sigh, expresses, "Well, I have a son, but he lives in the city and never visit me. I don't know if I'm still his father."

A huge smile then spreads across his face and his eyes crinkles into two moons. His shaky finger points at the young boy up and down, "But you drink very well, I see you must play around a lot!"

Grandpa Yang playfully inclines his face towards the young man, "I played a lot during my younger days too, but don't tell my wife — she can't know!" He laughs loudly, in crackling sounds.

Wang Yibo smiles wonderfully with his flushed face, then replies to the elderly man, "I do play from time to time." A tiny laugh escapes his mouth as he enjoys Grandpa Yang's enthusiasm. Cautiously, he glances at Xiao Zhan and his gut was right; a pair of alluring eyes is keenly set on him. He flinches at that ominous focused stare for a quick second, causing the glass in his hand stops halfway in the air.

"Keep drinking! If you're not drunk yet, then don't stop," the old man eagerly insists.

All the sudden, Granny Yang smacks the back of her husband's head. She glares down at him but he doesn't notice it.

"You're drunk! Shut your mouth and let's go home." Granny Yang attempts to pull his arm up.

"Sweetheart, but Yibo's not drunk yet. I can't leave him like this!" Grandpa Yang refuses to leave.

"You need to go now!" Granny Yang adamantly drags him out of his seat.

"Yibo, let's drink again tomorrow!" he yells as he gets drags, staggering away.

Wang Yibo waves his hand at the elderly man. Meanwhile, Xiao Zhan ambles over to Wang Yibo's table and slides into the seat in front of the bold person.

"You drank so much," he gives a concerned look, studying the other person's flushing face.

"Well, Grandpa Yang kept offering. I didn't want to be rude." Wang Yibo reveals a small smile with his redden cheeks. He continues with his glistening eyes, "Didn't you say to respect my elders?" To which, Xiao Zhan stares at him silently; he did say that.

Wang Yibo then offers, "Does the elderly person in front of me also want a drink?" Wang Yibo pours a cup and holds it out to Xiao Zhan. He gazes into those alluring eyes and a corner of his lips curl into lopsided smile.

The bold person appears to be a bit tipsy. His cheeks are flushing, and his eyes are glistening, reflecting the shiny lights above. Xiao Zhan accepts the glass off Wang Yibo's hand and takes it to his mouth.

"Ahhh ..." he expresses at the bitter taste. He then stares intently at the bold person and questions, "Earlier, what do you mean by _play_?"

"You can hear from that distance?" Wang Yibo smiles.

"Only four tables are left, of course I can hear you," he replies with his innocent-looking eyes.

The bold person puts his elbow on the table while his cheek leans on his palm. " _Play_ means drink. I meant I drink from time to time. What did you think I was talking about?" He smiles gently at the mellow person.

"I thought you meant _drink_ too," Xiao Zhan casually says, looking down at the glass in front of him, his thumb rubs on the glass in his hand.

"What I value most is love and loyalty. I will never break it. I'm all for you." His hands move across the table to cover the other person's hand.

He stares at the alluring person, waiting to meet his eyes, and once he does, he asks, "Can you also give me your love and loyalty?"

"You already have it, my love and loyalty," Xiao Zhan answers, staring into a galaxy of stars. And in this brief moment, it's as if time has stopped; two set of eyes mesmerized with one and another. Captivatingly beautiful, the two persons confirm with their eyes that they meant every word they said.

Wang Yibo smiles proudly at the alluring person, "Zhan-ge, another glass?" He pours for Xiao Zhan.  
  


That night, after they arrive back in the cottage, as soon as the bedroom door closes, Xiao Zhan wraps his arms around Wang Yibo; his lips find its ways to the other person's mouth, his hands pulls and caresses, and his body guides Wang Yibo into bed. It feels pure, warm, and loving, but intoxicated with alcohol. Quite tipsy but feelings are vibrantly apparent. A blurry night but memories are vividly made.  
  


.

.

_In the morning ..._

Xiao Zhan opens his sleepy eyes and the first thing he sees is a wide-awake Wang Yibo, sitting on the bed, playing his phone. He's already up, all dressed up, ready to go do some labor work. Upon noticing Xiao Zhan's movement, Wang Yibo puts his phone away and lies down on his stomach to stare at him.

"What?" Xiao Zhan asks with a yawn, stretching his arms.

Wang Yibo begins, "We should drink together more often. You're so expressive when you're drunk. So sensitive too. Super seductive—"

At once, Xiao Zhan throws the blanket over Wang Yibo's head to end his ramble before it gets more absurd. It's too early for this. Doesn't he ever get tired?

"What time is it?" the mellow person asks.

Wang Yibo pops his head out from the blanket, his hair a bit fuzzy, "Around ten — But don't worry. I told Granny Yang you had a few drinks last night."

"You went to the barn?" Xiao Zhan asks in a sluggish voice, brushing his unkempt hair back with his fingers, revealing his forehead.

"Yeah. I also saved some food for you. Do you want it in here or out there?" an unusually cheerful Wang Yibo asks, patiently waiting for an answer.

"In the kitchen," Xiao Zhan mutters as he pulls himself out of bed.

After a little brunch for Xiao Zhan, the pair head to find Granny Yang and see what they can do to help.  
  


Oddly, Wang Yibo finds himself with Grandpa Yang again. There are a few motorcycles in the farm used to transport stuff here and there. Grandpa Yang needs somebody to help him rides them to transport the crops and the bold person was so excited to help. This is probably the one thing Wang Yibo excels at without having the others to guide him. Every day after that day, Wang Yibo finds time to spent with Grandpa Yang and it seems like the elderly man adores him a lot. He teaches him various things, from tending the adorable farm animals to harvesting crops, and shows him the shortcuts around the farm. Every day, there was something new to look forward to and learn about. Instead of staying for a week it turns into two weeks once Xiao Zhan successfully deals with his workplace. Wang Yibo on the other hand has no trouble with deciding his work schedule.

When the last day arrives, the elderly couple doesn't want them to leave. It's probably because their child is in the city and barely visits — thus, spending time with these two youngsters from the city has been wonderful. Wang Yibo's last words firmly expresses he'll visit again. And Xiao Zhan, of course, he'll come by once in a while.

.

.

Unlike the quiet, sullen car ride they took to the farm, they come back full of cheers. As Wang Yibo takes the wheel, they talk and banter, any words that comes into Xiao Zhan's head that reminds him of a song, he sings them. After a long car ride of melodies, the car stops in front of the alluring person's house. Xiao Zhan carries his bags out of the car, but before he disappears into the gate, Wang Yibo calls out to him, "Xiao Zhan!"

"Yeah?" the alluring person looks over his shoulder.

"Come here." Through the car's window, Wang Yibo's finger motions for the mellow person to come to him.

Xiao Zhan drops his two bags by the gate and walks back to the car. He leans down and asks, "What?"

"I won't get to see you for the next few days, can you give me a kiss before you go?" Wang Yibo asks with all seriousness.

Who asks for such thing in such serious manner? Xiao Zhan smiles, leans in through the window, and kisses Wang Yibo ever so gently. "I love you — I'll call you later," he whispers sweetly before he turns and heads to the gate.

"I love you more," Wang Yibo declares in a cheeky voice following the alluring person.

"Must you always win?!" Xiao Zhan turns to look as Wang Yibo annoyingly waves with a grin, slides his window up, and then drives away.

He picks up his luggage and walks to the porch, but before he even tries to open the door, the door opens.

"Uncle." Xiao Zhan didn't expect his uncle to be home already. Two days ago, when he talked to him on the phone, he didn't mention when he'll be back.

"Bring your bags in." Chifeng makes way and gesture his nephew to come in.

Xiao Zhan brings his bags inside and disappears into his room. Once he comes out, his uncle asks, "Do you want something to eat?"

"Yeah, we left early in the morning. I didn't have breakfast yet." He walks into the kitchen.

"That's right. You said you took a friend along." Chifeng sits down on at the dinner table full of food. He was having his meal when he heard noises at the door; he figured it's Xiao Zhan and it is.

Xiao Zhan takes a plate and grabs some silverware and sits in front of his uncle. He glances at him and begins carefully, "Yeah — Uncle, actually, the friend I mentioned isn't exactly a friend."

He thinks it's a good time to tell his uncle now. His feelings for the other person only grow stronger each day and he can't see himself stop loving him. He's sure of everything and would like his uncle to be aware of it. And he can tell that his uncle isn't totally oblivious to the fact that he's seeing someone.

Chifeng holds his gaze with Xiao Zhan and notices his nephew's glints of shyness despite his relaxed voice.

"Xiao Zhan, you're dating aren't you?" Chifeng smiles gladly.

Xiao Zhan confidently nods as his cheeks turn warmly pink. His natural sweet smile appears charmingly.

"So, who are you seeing?" Chifeng asks intently with a smile, reflecting Xiao Zhan's.

"Wang Yibo. His name ... is Wang Yibo," Xiao Zhan slowly but firmly relays.

The spoon in Chifeng's hand drops to his partially empty plate and gradually, his lips part and his jaw hangs.

Xiao Zhan quickly elaborates, "I know it's unexpected but—"

"How did you meet him?" Chifeng cuts in with a serious expression.

"When I drove for Li Chen," Xiao Zhan replies.

"How long since you've known him?" Chifeng continues to ask.

"More than half a year now," Xiao Zhan looks down shyly.

"And you like him?"

"Mnn." Xiao Zhan nods innocently before he glances at his uncle who appears to be in deep thoughts. He doesn't look happy to hear that. Based on his uncle's reaction, it couldn't be. Or could it?

"You know Wang Yibo?" Xiao Zhan blurts. He has never even considered that before.

Chifeng stares at his nephew, "Everyone Old Master Li and Young Master Li Chen knows, I know."

Xiao Zhan observes his uncle's darken expression. He doesn't seem to have a good impression of the person they're talking about. Wang Yibo generally appears aloof but isn't arrogant, maybe if his uncle knows him more, his impression might change.

"Uncle, it'll be great if I can invite him over to have dinner with you," Xiao Zhan adds with a smile.

"Mnn." Chifeng picks up his spoon and begins to eat again.

"Then, maybe some time in the next week or two?" Xiao Zhan asks, waiting to meet his uncle's eyes.

"Just tell me when." Chifeng returns a smile when he meets his nephew's eyes.

Upon seeing that smile, Xiao Zhan quietly breathes a sigh of relief to himself.

.  
  


.

Later that night he calls the other person.

"So, when are you available?" he asks his other half.

"Next week, there's nothing going on for me on most evenings. Give me a date and I'll tell Assistant Liu to not schedule anything on that day," Wang Yibo replies.

"Then Thursday?"

"Okay."

"Did you rest yet?" Xiao Zhan wonders.

"Yeah, I slept right after I got back." Wang Yibo plunges into his bed the second he can and slept like he never slept before. He just had a full two weeks of hard work and diligence, both during the day and night.

"So, you didn't have any meals yet?" Xiao Zhan worries.

"I'll order something," replies a lazy voice.

Xiao Zhan sighs.

"Come live with me so you wouldn't have to sigh," Wang Yibo advises. He then playfully suggests, "Or I can move in with you. I'm fine with it either way."

Now, Xiao Zhan sighs even louder, but this time, dramatically.

"Stop sighing," Wang Yibo speaks in his authoritative voice.

And Xiao Zhan purposely sighs even more.

.

.

_A few days later ..._

_== W Corp ==_

Wang Yibo sits in his desk, going through various reports about new outreach projects from the Public Relations Department. Soon thereafter, his desk phone rings. He clicks the lighting up button on the phone.

"Mr. Wang — Mr. Han Chifeng would like to meet you. He said he's Mr. Xiao's uncle," Assistant Liu informs.

Wang Yibo ponders: _didn't Xiao Zhan said they'll meet at his house on Thursday evening? How come his uncle is here?_

"Let him in," Wang Yibo tells Assistant Liu and closes the black binder in front of him.

As soon as the door opens, Wang Yibo stands up from his chair and walks to the center of the vast room, thinking to guide his important guest to the couches at the corner of his office.

Upon seeing Xiao Zhan's uncle, Wang Yibo greets, "Xiao Zhan said that we're meeting next week. I didn't expect—"

"I came to tell you to stay away from my nephew," Chifeng stares calmly at him.

Wang Yibo halts halfway; did he hear correctly?

He tries to comprehend, "Why suddenly—"

"Han Chifeng. Worked for Li Shizhen for 30 years. It doesn't ring a bell for you?" the older man's voice firmly states.

Wang Yibo's eyebrows furrow and he stops functioning momentarily before he can speak again, "I see. You're one of his original dogs ..." Then he probably works for Li Shizhen long enough to know his father.

"Not just that — seems like you really don't remember me?" He pulls down his shirt to show a stabbed scar on his chest, above his heart.

"You left it here. You still don't remember?" Chifeng states.

Wang Yibo's face pales and his hands gradually clench into fists. He takes a few steps towards the older man, but suddenly halts, once he finds a gun pointing straight at his forehead.

"I don't know why you approached Xiao Zhan, but this is the end of it."

.

.

2.18.20🌻🖤v.rh  
[see you all again next chapter!]


	18. Desperation and Despair

_In YOURS Cafe..._

Xiao Zhan is here for a while now, but Wang Yibo has yet to show up. These past few days, the bold person must travel for work; thus, they haven't seen each other since the farm trip. Today, they're supposed to meet for lunch as usual. He texted but there was no reply; he called but it goes straight to voicemail. Earlier in the morning, the other person still responded like he normally does.

"Zhan-ge, you're not going back to work yet?" Tou Ye asks as he stops by his Team Manager's table on the way out of the cafe.

"You can go first. Work hard and finish all the tasks I assigned by the end of the day," Xiao Zhan replies, but his attention stays on his phone. His chin rest down on his hand that lies on the table. His other hand rhythmically beats on the table.

"You purposely assigned so many things for me to do in a day when it can take a week," Tou Ye complains to his mentor who has his head down on the table.

Xiao Zhan throws his head up, "You deserve it. You have so much time to meddle in my business, if you put those efforts into work, you'll have a brighter future than now."

"Just because I sent those videos ..." Tou Ye grumbles underneath his breath.

"Go back to work!" Xiao Zhan gives him one last warning.

"Yes, Zhan-ge." Tou Ye bows his head and walks out of the cafe.

Xiao Zhan watches the view outside, a street of autumn trees, the sun shone brightly in the morning, somehow it appears darken now, seems like it'll leave its gazers soon. Within minutes, his phone starts vibrating. It's an unknown number. He doesn't think much and casually answers. The mellow person isn't even able to utter anything, once he registered what he heard, he rushes out of the cafe. His two hands clasp together as he waits nervously for a cab, once it arrives, the car rushes to the hospital.

He runs into the hospital and inquires the nurse at the desk service. Everything become blurry but with the little sanity he has left, he hurries to where he was told to go. When his mind comes back, he sits, frozen, in one of the chairs in a waiting area outside of an operating room. His eyes stare into empty space, unable to blink, and gradually tears stream down his blank face as fear and anxiety creep in.

After sitting for a long time like that, he hears some footsteps approaching.

He glances up, "President Zhou ..." Xiao Zhan didn't expect to see the elder lady here. Unlike the last time he saw her, this time, she appears frail and tired. Her eyes look like they want to smile at him but doesn't have enough energy to do so.

"How are you? Are you okay?" she asks as she sits next to him; her assistant stands at a far distance in the hollow hallway.

Precariously, Xiao Zhan answers, "I'm confused. Assistant Liu Hong suddenly called. He said my uncle got shot and Wang Yibo is at the police station. He told me to come here. Can you tell me what happened?" He speaks to President Zhou but his head face front, aimlessly. His back and heavy shoulder stick to the chair.

She speaks as if she has no strength, in the same manner, she looks straight to the opposite wall, "Based on the security cameras, your uncle went to look for Yibo. The weapon used belong to your uncle. What happened in the room? I also don't know."

"But why would uncle ... and Yibo." Xiao Zhan just can't fathom why such a thing has happened. His fingers tense up, and naturally, they pick at the skin around his nails.

"Han Chifeng used to work for the Li Family." She turns to him and sighs, "There's a lot of history there."

Xiao Zhan emptily gazes at her; he feels his heart quivering and distress consumes him. The Lis don't get along with the Wangs? Aren't they business partners? Wang Yibo never shows any hostility when Li Chen is mentioned, so how come ...? The cold person doesn't even seem to care about the Lis; there were rare occasions in their conversations when Xiao Zhan mentions them. Wang Yibo just smiled, joked, and talked to him like he usually would.

"I visited Yibo before I came here. He didn't answer anything I asked." She gazes defeatedly at Xiao Zhan.

Her warm hands move to cover his anxious hands, "Xiao Zhan, there's something else I need to tell you. Since Yibo's unwilling to speak to me, I don't know if he knows yet. But if he doesn't, you don't need to tell him."

Still doesn't want to register everything happening, Xiao Zhan looks dazily at her and tears stream down his redden face. With each word she says, another tear drops from his eyes.

.

.

.

== Police Station ==

Countless hours have gone by and Wang Yibo begins to contemplate if he made the wrong decision of walking into here. Perhaps, he should've just buried it. But he can't bring himself to do so. How will Xiao Zhan look at him if he does that? Plus, he didn't do anything wrong. He has nothing to fear.

He sits calmly on the cold, gray jail cell floor. His elbows on his knees as his hands hold together against his forehead, resting his eyes. The second he senses a presence, his eyes open. He glances up and sees the person he wanted to see. That one precious person he wants to cherish and take care of, but how come he appears ... sad.

"Xiao Zhan!" Wang Yibo springs up and urgently strides toward him; his bleak, anxious face illuminates.

Xiao Zhan's eyes go straight to Wang Yibo's black button shirt that is partially tainted with blood.

Wang Yibo notices the other person's swollen eyes, "Xiao Zhan, don't worry. I'm fine. I can understand you're shocked right now, but everything's going to be alright. I can explain." He smiles faintly and reaches out his hand through the bars to hold Xiao Zhan's. Unlike his usual warm hands, this time the mellow person's hand feels as cold as his.

"I don't think everything will be alright. I don't even know if my uncle will make it." His gaze lowers and a teardrop silently slides down his cheek.

Upon seeing the other person's tears, anguish intrudes his heart. Naturally, Wang Yibo reaches out his hand to wipe Xiao Zhan's tears, but the mellow person suddenly takes a step back, and thus, his cold hand freezes between the metal bars.

Xiao Zhan fixates his gorgeous watery eyes on Wang Yibo, "I came to say goodbye."

"Huhh?"

Xiao Zhan wipes the tears on his cheeks and sternly, he voices, "Wang Yibo ... let's end it here."

"Why ... suddenly?" His brain stutters and his heart begins to pound; unlike the other times Xiao Zhan makes his heart pounds, this time it's pounding so frightfully. Is he hearing things correctly?

"My uncle's nearly dead because of you — I can't be with you." Xiao Zhan shakes his head and another teardrop goes down his cheek.

"Xiao Zhan." Wang Yibo tries to capture the other person's eyes, once he does, he states, "I didn't shoot your uncle." Desperation appears in his eyes in his attempt at persuasion.

"So, he shoots himself?" Xiao Zhan asks. "Why would he do that?" And his calm voice breaks, "To keep me from you because he doesn't want me to be with you?!" His eyebrows knit together upwards and his eyes continues to glisten, his chin trembles.

Despite his horribly, shaking heart, Wang Yibo firmly states, "I don't know why he did it, but I did not shoot him." Han Chifeng pointed the gun at him but when he pulled the trigger, he shot himself. The scene was too familiar to him that everything turned black in that instant, he felt like vomiting, and his mind goes blank.

Xiao Zhan deviates his gaze down, "It doesn't change the fact that he doesn't want me to be with you."

"Xiao Zhan, look at me. What's wrong? — I know you will never break up with me just because your uncle doesn't like me."

"Then you don't know me well enough," Xiao Zhan replies softly, and then he sighs, "Wang Yibo, you come with too much baggage. You never told me you killed people." A sad expression appears on his face, the saddest Wang Yibo has seen.

He doesn't know how the mellow person knew but it isn't important right now. As tears begin to brim in his eyes, he explains, "It was self-defense. I did it to survive. You need to trust me." He can't stand Xiao Zhan looking at him with those eyes; they look sad and hurt. _Did he hurt him?_ There's unspeakable sorrow and desolation that those alluring eyes carry, and it crushes him who stares into them.

"But will you ever tell me if I didn't find out on my own?" Xiao Zhan questions. "You won't. You never told me anything!" He answers his own question.

"If that's why you don't want to be with me anymore, then I'll change. Whatever you want to know, I'll tell you. I won't hide anything from you," Wang Yibo says in a shaky, pleading voice.

Xiao Zhan shakes his head, "We're far passed that point. It's too late now."

Desperation begins to dwell inside Wang Yibo, "Or was it something else I've done wrong? If it is, I won't do it anymore." He doesn't believe that the love of his life would turn away from him like this. His eyebrows lift with sorrow and tears begins to blurry his vision. "If I'm lacking, I'll improve. I'll change."

He grabs Xiao Zhan's hand, but the mellow person instantly yanks his hand away, sending Wang Yibo's wrist harsh into the cold metal bars; his hand freezes in motion. Unlike the other times that Xiao Zhan brushes his hand away, this time he rejects in a way that says he genuinely doesn't want to be touch by him. Wang Yibo never knew he could be utterly _crushed_ by such a small gesture.

A single teardrop traces down his cheek, and boom, the floodgates open. Endless tears begin to brim. "Xiao Zhan, I'll do everything you want, so don't leave me," his voice innocently begs like a child.

"No—" Xiao Zhan firmly states, his one hand holds onto his other elbow, his body feels colder than usual.

Wang Yibo cries, "If you're worried about your uncle, don't worry. I will never do anything that will hurt your feelings. Anything you want, I can do for you."

A pretty teardrop silently falls down Xiao Zhan's face, "From now on, I want nothing to do with you. Can do you do that for me?"

"Xiao Zhan, _please_ don't do this — I can't live without you." Tears flow down his cheeks and he lets out gut-wrenching sobs that tear through his chest, "I can't," and his voice breaks apart awfully, "I really can't live without you."

The more his teary eyes studies Xiao Zhan's calm reaction, the more he feels the love of his life slowly slipping away. Why can't he reach him? He feels so distant. What's this unfamiliar distance? And with each breath Wang Yibo breathes in, he begins to suffocate.

Xiao Zhan, with his sad eyes, takes a deep breath and calmly speaks, "You've lived your whole life before you met me. You'll still be able to live even after me."

In his quavering voice, Wang Yibo mutters, "You said you'd love me regardless." And another wave of tears stream down his face.

Xiao Zhan presses his trembling lips tightly together before he speaks again, "I'm sorry but I'm taking that back. From here on, I won't love you anymore."

 _Just like that?_ Xiao Zhan can take such words back just like that. Wang Yibo refuses to look away from the person he loves, even as his lips quivers and his shoulders drops with distress. His black lashes brim thick with tears, his hands folds tightly into fists, in a desperate battle against the upcoming heartbreak. Then suddenly, he finds his shaking body falls to the ground. He tries but doesn't know how to respond to Xiao Zhan's words. Do people change and take back such feelings just like this? But just merely weeks ago, he said he has his love and loyalty. What is this now?

So, shamelessly, he cries, "Xiao Zhan, don't be mean to me." _Please don't be like everyone else. You're the only exception._

Xiao Zhan inhales and crouches down to him, "Trust me, you're still young, you'll meet someone better in the future."

Did he say to _trust_ him?

Xiao Zhan's calming voice continues, "I will do the same. I will find love. I will marry, have kids, and build a family."

"..."

"I will live happily even without you," Xiao Zhan tells the other person and himself.

Hearing those words, why does it _hurt_ Wang Yibo's heart even more? He wants Xiao Zhan to be happy, but his heart is not strong enough to even imagine him happy with another person. To imagine Xiao Zhan falling in love with another person, to kiss another, touch another, and do the things they do together, he just can't bear those thoughts. He rather has a knife stabbed repeatedly at his heart.

Xiao Zhan gently places his hand on the despaired person's shoulder, "You will also do the same. You'll be happy even without me." Upon finishing his sentence, he stands up. With his sleeves, he cleans off the tears on his face.

"And I also accepted ¥20 million from your mother."

At once, Wang Yibo wipes the tears on his face and drags his heavy body up. His two hands grasp tightly onto the metal bars.

His voice toughens, "Did she force you to this? If so, you don't have to do this—"

"She asks me to not press any charges. I also need money to take care of my uncle's recovery from here on. As for the police, like you once said, money can buy anything. You'll be free in no time and everything will be as if it never happened."

Wang Yibo tries to calm down, "Xiao Zhan, wait until I get out here first, then we'll talk again."

"No. I already made my decision." With determination in his eyes, Xiao Zhan states, "This is it. I'm breaking up with you."

And just like how a switch turns off, the gaze in the cold person's eyes suddenly change. His gaze turns fierce and ferocious; his jaws increasingly tightens with each word he utters, "I am not breaking up with you." Anger begins to overtake his earlier desperation. His hands grasp tightly onto the bars; if the bars are alive, they'll be suffocated to death by now.

Xiao Zhan clenches his trembling hands into fists and with all the strength he has left, he tells his dearest, "Goodbye, Wang Yibo." He gives him one last smile; the sweetest one he can form before he turns his back to the one he loves. As he walks out of the room, tears flood his eyes and he presses his lips firmly together to keep any sounds from escaping. And he walks on and on, despite the painful screams he hears from the love of his life, calling for him.

"Xiao Zhannn! Come back here! You can't leave! Xiao Zhannn!" Wang Yibo yells from the top of his lungs, tears flooding, brutishly kicking the bars and his hands pounding against the metal bars like a wild animal looking to be release from its cage. He kicks, pounds, and hits until his knuckles turn crimson and doesn't stop even after blood begins to seep from the bruises his rage and heartbreak is inflicting upon himself.

For once, he wanted to do things the right way and this is what he gets. He shouldn't have willingly walked in here. Wang Yibo continues to scream desperately for the love of his life, who didn't even look back at him for once. Where the fuck are his assistants now that he needs them?! Where has they all vanished to?! Those useless bastards! What's taking them so long?!

.

.

The next afternoon, after Liu Hong has all the paperwork processed, Wang Yibo was released. Angry at the wait, but he was too concerned with Xiao Zhan to waste any time. Once he retrieved his phone, he texted and called anxiously, but Xiao Zhan's phone is turned off. He told Liu Hong to take their people to Xiao Zhan's house, Liu Zhi to Xiao Zhan's workplace, Liu Xie to the farm, and he'll go to the hospital.

According to the nurse, Han Chifeng has been transferred the moment he got out of operation. That means that Xiao Zhan transferred his uncle before meeting with Wang Yibo.

As he drives to the alluring person's home, he receives a call from Liu Hong who went to Xiao Zhan's house. He informs that Mr. Xiao isn't there. Everything in the house looks like the owners are coming home, however, none of their personal important documents or information are there. Liu Hong concludes Xiao Zhan has fled.

That instant, Wang Yibo stops his car abruptly in the middle of the road. His heart breaks and burns. Honks sounding from all directions. His mind slowly slips away. Xiao Zhan fled? He's running. From whom? From him? But why would he? And tears drop from his eyes naturally like rain drizzling on a supposedly sunny day. He tells Assistant Liu to track the uncle-nephew pair immediately. Meanwhile, he drives aimlessly in the streets looking for Xiao Zhan but can't find him in any stranger's face.  
  


There's only one last place he can think of to go find Xiao Zhan. As the sun leaves the sky, his vehicle races to the Wang Mansion. A home full of precious childhood memories but toppled with heartbreaking truths.

He storms into the main hall of the mansion. "President Zhou!" his voice threateningly roars through the high ceiling hall. A mansion so bright but feels so dark with no sentiment of home. He surges towards a smaller living area which he remembers his mother used to spend her leisure time in.

He runs in and sees her sipping on a cup leisurely, Assistant Deng by her side.

His furious eyes shot at her, "Where's Xiao Zhan?!" His jaw tenses, while his breaths slow down.

"I don't know," she plainly replies, putting her cup of tea down on the transparent glass table in front of her knees.

"Where did you hide him?!" Wang Yibo plunges towards her, and simultaneously she stands up to meet him. Her assistant immediately moves to stand before Wang Yibo, just in case he does anything.

"Young Master, please don't," Assistant Deng interjects.

"Xiao Zhan is smart enough to not let me know where he's going. I recommended a few good people he can contact to protect him from you ever finding where he is. With the money he has now, he can be anywhere in the world," she calmly speaks as her hand brushes her assistant to the side.

She casually adds, "He chose his uncle, so let him go."

His voice trembles, "No ... it can't be like this. It doesn't make sense." Wang Yibo doesn't understand. Xiao Zhan chose his uncle. But he doesn't have to choose? Why does he have to choose between them? Xiao Zhan can still live with his uncle and still see Wang Yibo as things has been from the start. There's no big deal about it. So, what if Han Chifeng wanted to kill him before? He doesn't care about it. Amidst the confusion, his heart continues to boil with hurt. Why is it one or the other? Is he not understanding something?

And then it dawns on him. Maybe Xiao Zhan can't accept his past. After all, he's not much of a good person. But he didn't kill because he wants to. He must survive. He has changed. W Corp has prospered. But that still doesn't change anything he has done. And he can't erase his past. But he should at least have the chance to explain that to Xiao Zhan. He must. Desperation slowly becomes the only thing he has left.

His eyes glistens and his vision become blurry as tears forms, and his breathing fastens, "President Zhou, no — Ma, can you tell me where Xiao Zhan is?" his voice gently begs.

Helplessly, he pleads, "I promise, I won't bother you again. Whoever you want to be with, I won't hunt him down anymore. I'm sorry I've been disturbing your happiness; I won't do it again. So, can you please tell Xiao Zhan to see me just once more? I still have so many things I want to tell him." His tears begin to stream down his bleak, despairing face. The tip of his nose is red to match his flushing cheeks and his crimson eyes.

"I ..." Shocked to see the drastic change in her son's demeanor and her heart quivers upon hearing how he called her; it's been so long since the last time he sweetly called her _Ma_.

She replies in a slightly unsteady voice with bewilderment, "Yibo-ahh, I really don't know where Xiao Zhan is." Her hand slowly moves to touch his cheek, but it stops halfway as if there's an invisible barrier.

With eyes full of tears, he mutters, "Just this once," and his voice breaks painfully, "Can you _please_ be truthful with me?" He pleads wholeheartedly.

Someone must know. He searched everywhere he possibly can think of. His last hope was his mother and if she doesn't know too, then ... he's hopeless. No, it can't be. This is not how things will be. He's not going to lose Xiao Zhan like this.

She replies with her own glistening eyes, "I really don't know." Her eyes begin to grow wider upon seeing her son's reaction; life leaving his eyes; hollowness consumes him. Did she made the wrong decision of helping Xiao Zhan and not stopping him? Maybe she shouldn't have told Xiao Zhan about his Uncle and the past.

And Wang Yibo's last string of hope vanishes just like that. His vision turns dark and dizzy. In a blink of an eye, his world crumbles. Doom. And done. As his soul leaves his body, tears silently break down his face and his two feet slowly drags themselves out of the small living area toward the giant main hall. He comforts himself, "Xiao Zhan loves me. He wouldn't leave me like this."

"He's just upset at me," he smiles pathetically to himself.

But if Xiao Zhan is only upset, he wouldn't ask to break up. And he wouldn't say he won't love him anymore. _No_. _That's not true. He's just upset._ If he's only upset, he wouldn't intentionally run away like this. _No! Those are lies._

Second by second, his eyes drip with tears. His walls, walls that hold him tall, make him strong, unbreakable, just ... collapse. The warm drops from his chin, drenches on his black shirt. Perhaps, these tears will wash away the blood on him. But somehow, they make the blood more apparent to his eyes. And now he's trembling. He can't—can't stop. Even as he presses his palms on his face, his hands shake, trembling. It's hurts. Everything about him hurts. And he can't stop. Just can't. Why can he not stop crying?

"Impossible!" Burst of pain and anger, and his hands grab a nearby vase and crashes it onto the floor. Hurt and pain, please go away. Crash away like this vase. Whatever items he can put his hands on, he begins to terrorize.

"It can't be true!"

"No! It can't be!"

"Xiao Zhan wouldn't leave me. He loves me," he repeatedly tells himself.

President Zhou, who followed him out from the other room, watches her son breaks down and fear begins to creep into her. Her heart breaks at the scene; this scene looks and feels familiar. The salty drops from his eyes falls one after another, endlessly. It appears like he attempts to shout, but now, his voice is blocked by the heavy oxygen he breathes. His world turning into a blur, and so does all the noises; he doesn't seem to hear her calling him. Wang Yibo was always so careful with his heart — why is he like this? She didn't even think he loves Xiao Zhan to this extent. Did she end up hurting her son again? Why is he the one hurting again? Why is it him again? Afraid, she hurries to him and embraces him.

Tears floods uncontrollably down her eyes. "Yibo-ahh, calm down. Ma is here. No matter what, Ma will always love you," she tries to comfort him. The last time she hugged him so warmly was probably when her husband killed himself in front of them. She screamed at the top of her lungs while her son stood frozen. The moment she regained her conscious, she rushed over to her baby and held him securely in her arms, telling him _it's okay_. And as if a trigger went off, he began to resist her and started to crawl to his bloody father, begging him to wake up.

Upon hearing the word _love_ from his mother, Wang Yibo sobs even more, and it's like his chest will rip apart; _Xiao Zhan said_ **love** _, but he's running away from him. Pa said_ **love** _, and he also left. If they_ **love** _him, then why'd they leave him? Is he that terrible of a human being? Is he not deserving of their love? — Xiao Zhan says he won't love him anymore. Does love change that quickly? But how come it doesn't change for him? Why does he unconditionally love those who can discard him? Why do he stand firmly on his ground, loving those who can easily leave him, as if he's nothing?_

And he begins to laugh amidst his tears. "You _love_ me?"

She let go to glance up at his red face full of tears. She can see the agony, the pain, and a tiny shattered heart that deserves the most love and protection from her, which she fails to give.

He shakes his head lifelessly, "I don't think I can believe anything anymore."

"The _one person_ I love, he's running from me. _You_ , you never cared for me. _Pa_ should've taken me with him. Why did he leave me in this cruel world? ... If he loves me, why didn't he take me with him? Why am I left alone? He said he'll always be there for me. He lied. — You all lied to me. Even Xiao Zhan ... lied."

At the end of it all, Wang Yibo is the still the same boy with a fragile heart for love. As he can't stand the heartbreak any longer, he tumbles to the floor like crumbling ashes, and his misery pours out in a flood of uncontrollable tears. Sobs and whimpers pour in unison. His mother drops to her knees to hold him in her arms.

He cries into her chest, hands gripping at her sleeve. She holds him in tears, consoling him as his tears soaks on her. His howls of despair worsening, howling like a dying beast, and he can't stop.

"Yibo-ahh, I know it hurts but it'll be alright. Let Xiao Zhan go. He has decided," she tries to comfort, anxiously rubbing his back, tearing along with him.

 _Let him go?_ Wang Yibo freezes. He seizes her wrist and removes her arms around him. With a tightening of his throat and a short intake of breath, he drags his heavy body up to stand on his own two feet, his head held high, and he staggers to the widely open door of the mansion. Zhou Xuan walks following him. Her heart breaks watching his heart breaking.

"Yibo ..." she cries after him.

Wang Yibo continues to walk out the door. Zhou Xuan continues to follow him, until Assistant Deng stops her.

"Madam, I'll call Liu Zhi. It doesn't change anything even if you follow him." He adds, "Young Master, he isn't the kind to hurt himself."

Her shaking hand grips at her chest and her heart remains trembling as tears run down her cheeks. That's what she once believed about her husband too.

.

.

Once Liu Zhi receives the phone call from Assistant Deng, he urgently starts looking for his Young Master. Sadly, there isn't any place his Young Master can take refuge in; he doesn't have anyone to take refuge in. And considering his emotional condition right now, there's only one place he'll stay at. Liu Zhi drives straight to Wang Yibo's condo.

When he arrives, he unlocks the door with the master key card he threatened from an employee. He walks into the dark room. It feels cold. Even the air is heavy. He clicks on the light controller to turn on the light, but instead, the light flickers. Wang Yibo really had a go this time. He even smashed the lights out. Liu Zhi intrudes deeper into the room, towards the living area. He catches a gloomy figure leaning against the giant window; he doesn't like the familiar feel this scene is offering. His Young Master sits on the floor, his back leans against the large window full of vibrant city lights, contrary to the darkness of the body and face hidden in the shadows. Everything around him is a mess. Art frames shattered. The blinds tore down. Chairs broken. Walls scraped, dented from chairs thrown at them.

Liu Zhi gets down on his knees and carefully crawls towards his Young Master, aware of the broken glasses. Once he's close enough, he sees a pair of red, bloodshot eyes, but his Young Master isn't crying. The sheer light from the window and the flickering light allows him to see the painful condition his Young Master is in. His knuckles are dried with blood. His black button shirt is still stained with blood from Han Chifeng. His hair, a mess. His face, can't tell.

"Young Master ..." Liu Zhi utters.

"Any progress where Xiao Zhan is?" his chilly voice asks tonelessly.

"I'm sorry," Liu Zhi sincerely apologizes in his softest voice; can't guess what mood his Young Master is in now.

"Let me treat your hands—" Liu Zhi reaches out his hands.

"Don't touch me."

Wang Yibo sits silently like that for a long time and then, gradually, he ascends, half of his face in the light. He takes a deep breath, and in an empty voice, he says, "It's been so long, let's go have some fun."

Liu Zhi feels chills spiraling down his spine from those words. His Young Master said it casually but his demeanor, suggest something troubling ... and it's never good when the word _fun_ comes out of his Young Master's mouth.

"Young Master ..." Liu Zhi can only voice those two words.

"Get the car and call the crew," Wang Yibo says as he brushes his fingers through his hair.

"Where are you planning on going?" Liu Zhi asks in a firm voice despite his shaking nerves eating up at him.

"Li Mansion — I won't be the only one hurting tonight." Wang Yibo gazes at his hands and it was just now that he notices the blood on his hands. Should he really have blood on his hands this time?

Liu Zhi really doesn't want to see this and doesn't want to feel this way. He thought, for once, maybe his Young Master will finally be happy, but why does it seem like he's even worse now. He's fallen right back into the pitch-black hole he was once in. What's even worse is, instead of a pitch-black hole, Young Master is falling into an unending abyss, an abyss that starts with Xiao and ends with Zhan, which has no end.

"What are you waiting for?!" his voice suddenly scorns.

Immediately, Liu Zhi grabs his phone and does as he is told.

.

.

2.24.20🌻🖤v.rh

I cried while writing T-T

[anyway, I'm proud to announce that the story is finally **officially starting**! just kidding -- we're at halfway. hope everyone enjoy this chapter. genuinely wrote it with feelings ❀ヅ♡♫☂]


	19. Pathetic

"Li Shizhen!" Wang Yibo roars into the Li Mansion.

The Lius marches behind their Master along with dozens of other men. Massive amount of men in black surround the outside of the mansion, circling the vast, lush building. Even if this building has wings, it won't be able to escape. The ten Li guards that are meant to secure the outside front door entrance were horrendously subdued and outnumbered from the sudden attack.

"Li–Shizhen!!!" the grim person repeats, his tone angrier, causing his underlings to immediately scatter throughout the floor, searching for the individual with that name.

Li Chen, in his dark-navy nighttime clothes, hurries out into the giant living room upon hearing the noises. Perplexed, he looks at all the intruders. He asks in a taut, unsteady voice, "Wang Yibo, what are you doing here?" _What is this threatening presence?_ He has never seen Wang Yibo appears untidy; his messy, dark-slick hair is brushed back, his black sleeves are rolled up to his elbow, his knuckles seem smudge with something red, and somehow, he emerges even scarier than usual.

"This doesn't involve you," Wang Yibo speaks tensely, but calmly. He strikes a glance at Liu Xie, to which his assistant immediately understands. Liu Xie cues two other men to capture Li Chen to the side, despite him struggling, throwing kicks, spouting questions and nonsense in resistance.

Within seconds, a tall old man appears at the top of the spiraling staircase, a strong, formidable presence. "Wang Yibo, what do you think you're doing in my house?!" Old Master Li yells, his gruff voice strikes down at the invaders. Suddenly, tension increases in the air.

Wang Yibo directs his attention up to that voice, wears a smile that doesn't appear like one, and leisurely, he walks to the staircase and goes up. "It's your house because I let it be so." With each step he takes, his glare intensifies at the old man. When he finally reaches the top of the staircase, he stands face to face against the old man. Wang Yibo doesn't remember the last time he sees Li Shizhen but seems like this guy really has gotten old. What has happened to the great Li Shizhen that used to rule the underground and pushes everyone around?

"You little scoundrel, how daring of you," Old Master Li scorns, recognizing the mockery in the glare of the little kid in front of him.

Wang Yibo chuckles, his head naturally tilts, "You don't seem to understand what position you're in right now."

Keenly, Old Master Li examines the group of intruders along with the shadows of men outside of the mansion through the windows. What is the kid doing? Why did he bring so many underlings? Is he planning a takeover? But why would he — he still needs Li Holdings for W Corp's expansion at least for a few more years? Madam Zhou would never agree to this.

"Do you want to go down there with your own feet or do you need help? — By the way, your son is also here," Wang Yibo casually speaks, knowing he has full advantage here. Li Shizhen is in the palm of his hand, if Wang Yibo squash, he's as good as dead.

Li Shizhen glances at his son, inhales, and clenches his fists. Eventually, he walks down the staircase. This is too sudden. He needs to improvise fast how to get out of this situation.

Unexpectedly, Wang Yibo raises his foot and plunges a kick at the old man, sending him flying down the stairs. The grim person watches as Li Shizhen awfully tumbles and rolls down. The corner of the elderly man's forehead slams into the railing and begins to bleed. His back that is not good is hurting even more now. Despite fatal injuries on his arms and legs, and the side of his face that smashes when he reaches the porcelain floor flat on his stomach, he tries to push himself up from the ground; he will never concede to such kid. However, just then, the scoundrel pounds his foot firmly on his back, preventing him to get up. It now feels hard to breathe as the pressure from that foot increases.

"Wang Yibo!! What are you doing to my father?! Stop your heinous actions!!" Li Chen yells out of fear and anger; his eyes widen and blood rushes to his face. He violently tries to struggle out of the men holding him back.

"Heinous?!!" Wang Yibo shouts back. "This is nothing compare to what he did to my father and I!" His glare, full of rage, piercing through everything in front of him, "Li Chen, I pity you, didn't want you to grow up without a father like me. Allow you to live gracefully all these years. You should be on your knees, licking my shoes and thanking me!"

Li Chen turns even more baffled and speechless as each word hits his ears.

After all these years, Li Shizhen has gotten comfortable thinking Wang Yibo had moved on. Why is he attacking all the sudden? — Why didn't he completely get rid of this scoundrel when he had the chance? He's only getting older and losing power, whereas this little piece of shit brazenly grows stronger every day.

"Why? — Why suddenly, you're doing this?" Li Shizhen asks in a struggling, breathy voice.

Wang Yibo increases the pressure on the old man's back while his victim grunts to the pain. He answers, "My mood sucks and there's no better place to lash it at than here." His head holds up high, appearing like he's staring at the ceiling. He lets out a huge breath.

Gradually, he looks down at the body under his foot, in a chilling voice, he asks, "Any guesses where Han Chifeng is?"

In heavy, slow breaths, Old Master Li mutters, "I don't know ... he doesn't work for me anymore." _Why is Wang Yibo suddenly looking for Chifeng? What happened?_

Wang Yibo moves his foot to the old man's head, he enunciates each word clearly, "Those who lie, dies. Gruesomely too."

The injured old man breathes slowly, "I really ... don't know."

Wang Yibo instantly turns his head to another direction, "Li Chen! Any idea where Xiao Zhan is?" He glares aggressively at his former schoolmate.

"I don't know. I haven't seen Zhan-ge around these past few months," Li Chen replies in a frightened voice. _Did Zhan-ge got himself in trouble with Wang Yibo? Why didn't Zhan-ge listen to his warning and stay away from him? He clearly warned him._

Wang Yibo clenches his fists and his teeth grits together, "Both. Useless." His darken mood darkens even more and he expresses through a series of ruthless stomps on Li Shizhen's back, causing the body underneath his foot to writhe in pain, grunting.

In that moment, Li Chen struggles out of the two men holding him and runs to his father, trying to help but before he can do anything ...

"Get him," the Young Master Wang orders and the two men immediately pulls Li Chen away again.

"Assistant Liu," Wang Yibo calls.

"Yes, Mr. Wang," Liu Hong moves to his Boss's side.

"My gloves and knife." His hand pans out and Assistant Liu hands the gloves to his Boss.

Wang Yibo meticulously wears the gloves and one snaps perfectly onto his wrist after another. His hand then gestures for his weapon. Liu Hong places the knife gently onto his Boss' hand. Wang Yibo throws the sheath to the ground and down, he crouches to meet Li Shizhen. He slowly traces the tip of the knife against the porcelain floor, back and forth. Those unpleasant, shrilling knife-scratching-plate-like sounds preview the old man's his fate, right in front of his eyes.

"What are you doing?!!" Li Chen yells with grave fear written all over his face, tears, horror filling his eyes.

Amidst the constant noises from Li Chen, Wang Yibo begins to tear the back of Old Master Li's shirt, slashing through it. Then with the knife, he slowly stabs down the old man's right shoulder; blood begins to seep and then gradually the murky color of red pours amidst the squirming and screams of pain from a fading life, howling in horror mixes with fear of death. _So, turns out he knows how to be afraid of death?_ When the knife withdraws and takes on a new stab, a new rush of pain comes to Li Shizhen and more horrifying noises fills the air. But somehow, for Wang Yibo, this pain, it can't compare to the current raging pain inside his heart and the pain he experienced. The grim person continues to cut deep into the skin, his knee on the old man's back to prevent him from moving, and beautifully, he carves 王.

He leans close to the old man's head, and apathetically whispers, "You once said I'm a stupid pathetic kid bringing a knife to a gunfight. Well, turns out it's that stupid pathetic kid with the knife that wins the fight."

Once he delivered, Wang Yibo ascends majestically but his face doesn't show the satisfaction that he's supposed to feel. Instead, his heart is still in shambles and the hurt inside him remains overpouring. Immediately, Liu Hong accepts the knife back.

In that instant, the men holding Li Chen releases him, and he runs to his father. His shaky body doesn't know how to hold his father. His fingers tremble upon touching him; blood is still streaming. Li Chen doesn't like blood. He looks up at Wang Yibo with tears on his face, and asks, "Why are you doing this?"

"Ask your father," Wang Yibo states with his usual grim expression, peeling the gloves off his hands, throwing them onto the ground. He gazes at his hands; thanks to the gloves he doesn't have any blood on his hands.

"Assistant Liu, make sure this old bastard doesn't die. His daughter is expecting a child, he should live to see his grandchild — He should live for many more years to come," Wang Yibo states. Considering the years and lives Li Shizhen stole from the people he killed, he needs to live, live for as long as possible. No matter what conditions he's in.

"As for you." Wang Yibo direct his eyes down at Li Chen. "Congratulations! As of now, you're in charge of Li Holdings."

"What do you mean?" Li Chen asks with tears, still in a state of shock and fear.

Liu Zhi answers instead, "Tomorrow, the headline will hit that CEO Li suffer an accident. His son will take over. From now on, you are under W Corp and will do as directed. If you refuse — you can't refuse."

While Liu Zhi explains, Wang Yibo walks out of the place he doesn't want to step into in the first place _. Xiao Zhan didn't leave any traces; he really intends to run and hide. But no way in hell is Wang Yibo going to let Xiao Zhan run away like this._ Alone, Wang Yibo goes into his car and drives off.

.

.

After Wang Yibo left, and they cleaned up as they dutifully do, the three Lius gather for a discussion outside the Li Mansion.

Lifelessly, Liu Xie asks, "What happened? Why did Mr. Xiao disappear?" It's been a rough day for everyone. They all scattered throughout the city, searching for Mr. Xiao. When Liu Xie and his group of men arrive back from the unknown farm, he immediately received a call from Zhi-ge, gathering half of them here.

Liu Hong shakes his head with no energy, "I have no idea."

He adds, "I haven't seen this version of Mr. Wang for such a long time. I'm not used to it. Earlier, when he asked for his knife, I was worried he might really kill Old Master Li."

Liu Zhi glances at his brothers and sighs, "He didn't come to kill, seems like he came to look for you know who."

"So, what happen to Mr. Xiao? What's going on?" Liu Xie asks again, can't wrap his head around what has happened today.

"Do you guys remember that time when you two were kidnapped?" Liu Zhi asks his younger brothers.

Simultaneously, Liu Hong and Liu Xie nod, "Mnn." They wonder silently, why is Zhi-ge mentioning that incident out of the blue?

"Young Master was also kidnapped," Liu Zhi tells them.

Immediately, the two brothers stare at each other, eyes asking the other if he knew. How come they both didn't know of this before? Isn't this crucial for them to know, considering that a critical part of their job is guarding Mr. Wang?

Liu Zhi reveals, "At the time, I had to choose between him and you two. So, instead of going to his rescue, I went to you guys."

Both Liu Hong and Liu Xie's eyes grow big. Zhi-ge had to choose and he went to them instead of Mr. Wang? What nonsense is that?!

"After I sent you two to the hospital, I relentlessly looked for Young Master, but there were no traces." Liu Zhi leans on the car, both arms cross on his chest.

"Two days later, I received an anonymous phone call from him. He told me the location and I rushed there."

Liu Zhi remembers the calm voice his Young Master projected, as if everything was fine, as if it's just any other day.

"When I arrived, each floor I went through, there were only dead bodies. Some shot, some stabbed. All bled to death." The thick smell of blood was disgusting and he can still remember it.

"When I reached the top of the roof, I saw him standing at the edge, looking up at the sky. He looked like, like he doesn't want to live anymore. I was so scared he'll jump." Liu Zhi remembers fear and horror rushing inside him. His frozen legs slowly and carefully inched towards the young boy, afraid that any of his movement would make that broken boy do anything impulsive.

"Young Master turned to look at me and laughed at my reaction — laughing in a way that I never saw him did before. His face and body were full of bruises and he was covered with blood, and bleeding." Truthfully, he doesn't even know how that broken young boy made it out alive. Even til this day, his Young Master never speaks about it.

For a brief moment, Liu Zhi recalls Wang Yibo innocently asking him, "Did I do a good job with the bodies?" And he couldn't give a reply. His Young Master continues to laugh and said, "Those guys are so stupid. I was ready to die. I wanted to die." And then instead of laughing, it sounded like he's crying, his voice trembles, "I was going to let them kill me ... Why, why did they have to mention my father? — They can't blame me." _Upon hearing the insults, all the sudden, Wang Yibo didn't want to die anymore. He wanted to live. Wanted to survive. He didn't want to give up — didn't want to be like his father. And he also couldn't let anyone who disrespected his father and mother walk away with no consequences._  
  


Liu Zhi stops his train of thoughts. After a few seconds of silence, he turns to face his brother by his side. He speaks again, "Young Master asked me why I'm late and ... I couldn't bring myself to tell him the truth." Therefore, he lied and said he didn't know his Young Master was kidnapped.

"I remember Young Master smiling so sweetly at me." Liu Zhi didn't know that would be the last smile he received from the young boy.

"And what he said, I still remember it to this day. _Of course, you'll choose your blood brothers over me._ "

"So, ... he knew?" Liu Hong asks, appalling, blinking at his older brother who's trying to maintain a smile.

"He was probably next to the culprits, also listening when I was making the deal with them." Wang Yibo heard everything. "I knew he was the target of the whole set up. I knew it all, and yet, I went with my feelings and saved you two. And I left him behind."

Tears begins to form in Liu Zhi's eyes, and he looks up at the vast, starless, night sky. He didn't do his job right and on top of that, he lied straight to his Young Master's face; _why didn't he just say the truth? Even to this day, he still regrets it._ What hurts even more is that the young boy that day acted like he was okay, like he expected it. Like he already knew, nobody would come to save him.

 _"_ From that day on, he stopped calling me _Zhi-ge_. Just like you two, he calls me _Assistant Liu_. But he didn't do it to spite me, he did it to protect himself. He doesn't want to give personal identities to any of us, because once he does, there's emotional reliance and it's him who'll end up hurting."

Liu Zhi, with his glistening eyes, glances at his two younger brothers and smiles faintly, "It took me so many years to gain his trust again. It was only these past 2 years that he gradually started to call me _ge_ again." His gaze diverts down at the concrete.

Dishearteningly, Liu Hong watches his brother and all the sudden, shame pours over him. He and Liu Xie never cease to be jealous of the care Zhi-ge shown for Mr. Wang. Oddly, how come he never fathoms that Mr. Wang doesn't have any brothers or true friends to rely on? And Zhi-ge was probably the closest person to be that figure for him.

They were so jealous of the care Zhi-ge gives to Mr. Wang that they fail to see, Zhi-ge's was the only love Mr. Wang has growing up after Old Master Wang passed, while they have each other and their mother. Why were they so mean and selfish that they just wanted to keep their brotherhood between their own blood brothers and doesn't want to share it with Mr. Wang? They push and label him as an _outsider_ , when actually, they grew up together and could've been good friends.

He viewed Mr. Wang as someone strong and independent, can function without anyone, when they're roughly the same age. How did he not see that Wang Yibo is also human and maybe just need ... love and care?

Liu Xie notices the changes in his two older brothers' demeanor. He doesn't want to interrupt but he can't contain his curiosity, so in a low quiet voice, he asks, "But why was Mr. Wang kidnapped in the first place?"

Liu Zhi clears his throat and answers, "I didn't know until later that this whole mess was orchestrated by Li Shizhen. He and Old Master Wang goes way back to their younger days. The culprits called Madam Zhou, trying to make a deal regarding W Holdings, before Young Master turned it to W Corp." He stares aimlessly at the concrete ground as he speaks.

"She didn't agree to the deal. When I talked to her, she said: _Wang Yibo is one life, but there's hundreds of lives at stake with W Holdings. If someone must sacrifice, it's Wang Yibo_."

"I'm guessing Mr. Wang also knows about that too?" Liu Hong mutters emptily at what he just heard.

Zhi-ge replies to his younger brother, "That's probably when Young Master realized, he can only rely on himself." _The one person he considered a brother abandoned him and his mother left him to die; whether Wang Yibo survive or not, depends on him_.

Liu Xie feels downright terrible hearing that; his thick eyebrows knit together. He knows Madam Zhou is cold but isn't it too cruel to leave your son to die like that? If his Ma did that to him, he doesn't even know how to feel about that.

He sighs and then utters, "But, I still don't see how this has to do with Mr. Xiao?"

Zhi-ge clarifies in a low voice, "A few of the culprits got away. One of them, is Mr. Xiao's uncle."

"Huhh?" Liu Xie gasps. _Why is his Mr. Wang so pitiful? He was so happy with Mr. Xiao ..._ Tears begins to brim in his eyes.

Liu Zhi learned about Han Chifeng from his phone call with Assistant Deng earlier. He was surprised to learn of how much Assistant Deng and Madam Zhou seem to know but are not telling him. Sadly, Li Shizhen caused the death of his father shortly after Old Master Wang died, thus, he didn't get the chance to learn much about the previous history. His two younger brothers don't need to know this.

Liu Hong lets out a huge sigh, "But I still find it weird that Mr. Xiao would just leave Mr. Wang like this. It's quite heartless. Not in his character — did I assess his character wrong?" His margin of error in assessing Mr. Xiao's character is too large for him to accept it.

"Well ..." Liu Xie reluctantly speaks, "Even Zhi-ge, when push comes to shove, chose family over Mr. Wang. You can't blame Mr. Xiao if he does the same thing."

Liu Hong disagrees, "But aren't there better options? — Mr. Wang loves Mr. Xiao dearly. He wouldn't push him to choose. And I don't think he'll hurt Mr. Xiao's uncle."

"Then why did Mr. Xiao's uncle end up in the hospital?" Liu Xie questions, leaning closer to his brother.

"I don't know, but considering Mr. Wang's personality, if he intends to kill, it's impossible he'll miss, especially in his own office. He even walked into the police station when he didn't have to. He emphasized me to do things cleanly," Liu Hong expresses with his hand dancing back and forth.

He rests his chin between his fingers and adds, "What bothers me more is why would Mr. Xiao's uncle show up in front of Mr. Wang like that? Isn't that _too rash_?"

"Mr. Wang has a terrible reputation. Maybe, Mr. Xiao's uncle worries about him. Or he doesn't want Mr. Xiao to know about his past," Liu Xie suggests, staring at his brother.

"Now we're just guessing," Liu Hong states, staring back at his younger brother.

Liu Zhi interjects, "Anyway, this time we really failed Young Master. We should've checked thoroughly."

"It can't be helped. Mr. Wang didn't want to invade Mr. Xiao's privacy." Liu Hong recalls the day his Boss urgently asked him to find information about Mr. Xiao; he specifically asked for certain information, meaning he doesn't want any information above or beyond. Liu Hong did exactly as he was told; Mr. Wang hates those who claims loyalty but doesn't do as he specifically directs; or even worse, doing things behind his back.

"I don't know how everything will unfold, but these next few weeks, find as many projects and work for Young Master to do as possible. Don't let him be available. Even if he calls you two annoying, continue to talk and pester him. When he doesn't talk, you two talk to each other in his presence. At least, he won't feel like he's all alone if there's someone always around him," Liu Zhi tells his brothers.

He can see that his Young Master is at the verge of breaking. Throughout his life, all the people he holds dear, they never chose him. His father chose his mother and ended his life. His mother chose her past and doesn't show him love. Liu Zhi chose his brothers and wasn't there when he was needed most. And now, Mr. Xiao ... Liu Zhi isn't sure what's going on here.

.

.

.

_Multiple days later at Wang Yibo's condo ..._

He wakes up and naturally his hand probes under his pillow for his phone. He looks at his phone screen. How come Xiao Zhan hasn't text him yet? Usually he texts so early in the morning on workdays. And then it hits him again. Right, Xiao Zhan is ... gone. Just like that, tears form in his eyes and they stream down, ... endlessly. Why did he have to wake up? His dream was so sweet; he was sleeping on the mellow person's lap and his face was caressed tenderly by him in the sunflower field. Frozen, Wang Yibo lies on his bed, letting his tears flow, drowning in them.

Later, he drags himself into the bathroom. After he washes his face, his hand reaches to grab his toothbrush, and there, the mellow person's spare toothbrush next to his. He can't bear to touch it or moves it away; what if Xiao Zhan comes back and find that it isn't where he left it? Wang Yibo walks into his closet and the outfits the alluring person left were hanging next to his. He stares at Xiao Zhan's sweater and he stays staring like that for a long time, just staring.

He goes to work as usual, but these past few days, there has been so much to do. He isn't halfway done with his tasks, but when lunchtime comes around, he drives to _Company_ _K_. Although, he clearly knows the person he wants to see won't be there, he sits in the lobby as he usually would. After enough time, he walks by himself to _YOURS Cafe_ and sits at the table they usually sit at. He stares at the scenery outside, something the other person does but he isn't as into it as he is. He recalls the other person speaking about Spring. How he finds branches and leaves swaying, fluttering together in the wind so beautiful. Wang Yibo studies the branches; that's beautiful? How come they appear sad and lonely to him?

After a while, he pulls out his phone and calls his assistant.

"Any progress?"

"Mr. Wang, I purged the city, tracked the passports, checked all domestic and international airports and flights, cabs services, even some helicopter and jet services, but I couldn't find any traces. I'm so sorry," Liu Xie sincerely apologizes. He barely slept these past few days and only tries his hardest to bring Mr. Wang's love back to him.

"Mnn," Wang Yibo barely voice out before he ends the call.

Xiao Zhan has always been decisive, determined and stubborn. If he's hiding, it won't be easy to find him. But if he's easy to find, then he isn't Xiao Zhan. And Wang Yibo is left numb, cold and confused. He still doesn't understand what happened. He can only feel, feel the love of his life slipping away from the tips of his fingers and he can't do anything about it. Never had he ever feel so powerless.

He gazes at the street of autumn trees; their leaves are almost all gone. Lifeless, no colors, only their lone self. Are they feeling as cold as he feels? 

.

.

The next day Wang Yibo does the same thing, and the day after that, and even the day after that. And days turn to weeks, and weeks turn to months, and months turn to years. And at one point, he starts to believe that person when he said, he won't love him anymore.

Wang Yibo loves the other person so much, wants him like crazy, misses him like a psycho, and desperately tries all sorts of way to search for him. If that person loves him _just one bit_ , then he should have come back by now. Or at least, gives him some clues. How can that person hold himself back from seeing him again? Wang Yibo doesn't even know how to stop himself from going to all the places they once went together. _But that person, he can easily walk away._

For Wang Yibo, each waking minute is misery. Every breath is a catastrophe. He prays for time to end so he can rest his jaded soul. Most days, he wakes up already crying. Sometimes, he cries violently into his steering wheel on the way to work. There are days that are better than others. And there are days, he feels his heart breaking like no other.

He's been cut, wounded, and bruised throughout his life, but that don't measure up to this agony. It's like his spirit is constantly crying for someone to console him; he hears it howling in horrifying agony for that one person to return to him. His sweet dreams, his only escape, now are nightmares that haunt him. They become sleepless nights that torment him. And he can't find a way out.

He recalls the other person's scent and touch. He recollects the solace of those warm arms and of that person in his embrace. He remembers that raw feeling of making love with the one he wishes to spend the rest of his life with. He remembers the times they laugh contagiously together, and it makes him smile. And then it makes him cry. He remembers all the little peculiarities that makes that person unlike any others. He remembers staring into those alluring eyes like looking into a galaxy of stars.

But that mustn't be the case for the other person. Maybe Wang Yibo understood their relationship wrong. Maybe it was always him who forced his feelings onto that person, chasing him relentlessly, from the beginning and even now. Maybe that person didn't love him as much as he thought he does. Or maybe he never loved him at all, and Wang Yibo was deceiving himself all along.

Maybe love is never meant for him, and he shouldn't have even bother to begin with. _Right._ Why did he even bother with this nonsense? He should've learned from his father. Why was he so confident that he'll make it work? _How arrogant._ Why was he so sure that the other person loves him? _How stupid and foolish of him._ Why did he believe he can finally be happy? Why did he believe that changing for the better will make him happy and keep the _love of his life_ by his side?

 _The love of his life,_ **garbage** _. Love and loyalty,_ **bullshit** _. Unconditional love?_ **Pathetic** — Wang Yibo, _how_ **pathetic** _._

.

.

3.3.20🌻🖤v.rh

✰ below is a little rant of mine, please feel free (not to) read ✰

just so nobody will be surprised, this story is mpreg. there were hints since the beginning and throughout the story, not sure if everyone catches it (i didn’t put the tag on here because as a reader, i dislike spoilers, but I’ll say it right now that this story is mpreg) [however, on wattpad, I did put the mpreg tag on bc it tends to have younger audience.] -- yizhan fanfics can be sensitive to some fans as they find it damaging to wyb+xz's image. thus, i want to make sure readers know what they're reading

as always, i highly highly appreciate all the reads/comments ♡ i wanted to respond but i'm afraid of slipping any spoilers 😄; it’s heartwarming to know some readers cried with me in the last chapter 💔💔

Sincerely, thanks everyone for reading/commenting!


	20. Someday I

== 5 years later ==

_A few weeks after New Year ..._

In a warm and cozy small house, colors and toys are scattered all over the living room floor. A bright, dazzling Christmas tree stands in the corner, while numerous shimmering string of lights hang on the wall. In front of the kitchen sink, stands a tall figure doing the dishes. His alluring eyes glance at the window to his left; the snow hasn't stop yet. Outside is covered in white, giving off such a pure feeling, like that feeling of innocent love, quite melancholic; he didn't have a chance to see the first snow with the one he loves.

He ponders: seasons are fleeting. _Soon, Spring will swing by, then Summer will soar, and then, Fall arrives — six years; strange how time doesn't have wings but it sure can fly._

Xiao Zhan places the last plate on the dish holder. He dries his hands with a nearby towel before he walks out of the kitchen.

"Xiao Yu, didn't I say to clean up after playing?" Xiao Zhan casually speaks as he walks across the living room. He pauses momentarily once he doesn't hear a response. He glances back at the four-year-old sitting at his miniature dining table. He's coloring seriously in his coloring book. _Too serious._ He looks distressed for a child, like dark clouds are hanging above his head and frail shoulders. His pale chubby cheeks appear even more bulging, since he's wearing his favorite seaweed-green beanie around his head. His tiny chin and button nose even appear sad. Xiao Zhan slightly chuckles at the little guy's facial expression as he moves to sit on the floor, right next to the little ball of delight who's sitting on his favorite blue plastic chair.

Xiao Zhan pokes at the small shoulder, "What's wrong?"

The little guy's eyebrows furrow together even more, his lips purse together. His small fingers make the green crayon appears large in his hand; his fingers grasp tightly onto the crayon, silently, diligently coloring the sheet.

"Talk to me, hmm?" Xiao Zhan tries to capture the eyes of that little ball of delight. "Xiao Yu, didn't you say let's both be adults?"

The small, distressed face finally leans upward and murmurs, "Xiao Yu have a question."

"You always have a question. What is it this time? — Are pirates attacking again?! Should I prepare the ship now?!" Xiao Zhan's eyes glow playfully at Xiao Yu.

The little one frowns and pauses for a while, then he mutters, "Xiao Zhan must answer."

"Xiao Yu ask first then Xiao Zhan will think about it," he replies; _the little ball of delight must be serious this time, he didn't play along._

"So—, well ... Xiao Yu friends have Mama and Papa. TongTong have his Papas. NiNi have Mama and Mama. But Xiao Yu, ... Xiao Yu only have Xiao Zhan?" the little boy asks seriously, his eyebrows continue to knit together, staring attentively at his parent.

Xiao Zhan pauses for a split second before he chuckles. He wraps Xiao Yu in his warmest embrace, "Xiao Zhan is both for Xiao Yu — Isn't that cool? You don't like that?" Xiao Zhan snuggles on the little one's head.

Xiao Yu hops out of that warm embrace to stand on his own two feet. Both of his hands raise up to fix his beanie, making sure it's neat. Meekly, he says, "Xiao Zhan is one, not a pair."

Xiao Yu holds his two tiny fingers in a peace sign. His rounds eyes stare at Xiao Zhan, trying his best to explain so Xiao Zhan will understand. His other finger points at his peace sign, counting it, _one-two_ , a pair. Xiao Zhan still smiles at him endearingly. Xiao Yu is struggling here. _Why is it so hard to make Xiao Zhan understand him?_

The little one stares defeatedly at Xiao Zhan and ultimately sighs, "Xiao Yu already knows. Grandpa told me. I have another Papa." He looks down at his feet.

The smile on Xiao Zhan's face freezes, " _Grandpa_ ... did?" He watches the little guy hangs his head down and his thoughts drift to his uncle for a moment.

Xiao Yu nods his head.

Xiao Zhan, with a faint smile, asks, "Since when?" He lowers his head to look at the little guy.

"Long time ago." His pure eyes carefully glance up at his father and his father stares warmly back at him. Xiao Zhan asks, "So, as far as you can remember, how long?"

Xiao Yu thinks hard, "Maybe cotton candy birthday." He recalls Grandpa teaching him how to say his Papa's name but he's not sure if it's that birthday.

"Since that long ago? — Wow, Xiao Yu, you're so good at not telling me!" Xiao Zhan exaggerates his voice playfully. _That's more than two years ago._

The beanie baby pouts, "Sorry — well, ... Xiao Yu, ... Grandpa say not to tell Xiao Zhan. Doesn't want Xiao Zhan to be sad."

The warm person continues in a cheerful, tender voice, doesn't want to make the little guy feels like he's in trouble, "Then why are you telling me now?"

With his doe-eyes, the delightful one tries his best to explain, "Grandpa let Xiao Yu see Papa pictures every day. Grandpa is not here anymore..." His eyes slightly glisten, "If Xiao Zhan don't know, ... then Xiao Yu can't see Papa pictures." His face hangs down again.

"You saw pictures?! — How?!" Now, Xiao Zhan is genuinely surprised; he can't control his expression, his eyebrows spring up from his puzzled eyes and his smile disappears.

The ball of delight takes a quick peek at his parent before he runs away from the table. He prances to his bookshelf by the Christmas tree and tiptoes, struggling to pull out a thick book with both hands. Xiao Yu places it down on the carpet and then opens it. He picks up a mobile device from there and takes it over and reluctantly hands it to Xiao Zhan.

Upon seeing it, a thousand things bullet through his head: _memories_ , some blurry, some vivid. Xiao Zhan accepts it from the small pair of hands. It's his old phone; he puts it inside a box deep in his closet several years ago. Even when they move to different places, he doesn't even dare to open that box. How did this little one got a hold of his phone?

"Xiao Yu don't know how to put Papa pictures on," a round face of worry expresses.

Xiao Zhan can't help but smiles adoringly at the beanie baby who probably doesn't know the passcode, and thus, couldn't get through. The battery is also low. Now that he thinks about it, is this why his uncle persistently would not throw away the old phone charger cords?

"Do Xiao Zhan know how to put Papa pictures, ... on here?" Xiao Yu asks, his attention focuses on the phone in Xiao Zhan's hand, his tiny finger taps on the screen constantly.

Xiao Zhan watches his baby intently tapping on the screen with his tiny finger, hoping that some pictures will magically show up. His eyebrows go up, thinking the pictures will now appear, but it doesn't. _Is that disappointment on his face? Why does his baby look hurt?_ Seems like his hope goes down bit by bit each time it doesn't work, and his pout becomes more and more apparent. How come even when it doesn't work, he continues to tap randomly on the numbers, still thinking if he just keeps trying the pictures will come on?

Xiao Zhan feels his heart melting; he can't win over this kind of gentle persistence. In his sweetest voice, Xiao Zhan calls, "Xiao Yu" and those doe-eyes glance up at him; _why, why does his baby appear so pitiful to him?_

"Come here, let me show you." Xiao Zhan gestures the little guy to come closer.

In that instance, the four-year-old's eyes light up, and excitedly, he hops onto the mellow person's laps. Once Xiao Yu is settled on his laps, Xiao Zhan holds Xiao Yu's forefinger and types in the passcode. He takes that small finger to the photos app. He hesitates but bravely, he holds his breath, and presses it.

A series of the same style of selfies show up in the camera roll. All those selfies the other person would send every day. Some of which, they took together. Xiao Zhan finds his heart skipping beats. It's been so long since he's seen this face. Oddly, he feels his heart aching for someone again. And just like that, his eyes glisten, tears begin to form and his lips tremble into a bittersweet smile. He thought he can handle it, but then a raw wave of emotions pours through out of nowhere. He grits his teeth and he leans his head back, desperately trying to prevent any tears from coming out. Xiao Yu can't see him like this.

After a little while, Xiao Yu innocently asks, "When can Xiao Yu see Papa?" He gradually swipes through the pictures. However, on certain pictures, he stares at it for a long time.

"Aren't you seeing Papa right now?" Xiao Zhan closes his eyes and presses his lips on the top of Xiao Yu's head.

"No no no." Xiao Yu shakes his head; he continues, "Xiao Yu mean not in the pictures." He meant in person.

"Well ..." Xiao Zhan flinches, "S _omeday."_

He smiles, and then tenderly he voices, "Maybe someday when Xiao Yu is bigger. So, you must eat a lot, alright?"

Xiao Yu looks back upward at Xiao Zhan, "Xiao Yu eats a lot! Meng Er said I'm a potato." His hand presses on his cheek.

 _How cute!_ Xiao Zhan's hands go for Xiao Yu's cheeks, smushing them. "Well, Xiao Zhan like Xiao Yu no matter how Xiao Yu is."

"Will Papa like Xiao Yu?" he asks seriously despite his smushed cheeks.

Xiao Zhan's glistening eyes glisten even more, "Papa will love Xiao Yu." His sweetest smile appears; his eyes, shining.

"Really?" Xiao Yu reflects the same shine. "Then can Xiao Yu be with Papa when I'm bigger?" _If Papa love him, then that means Papa might want to be with Xiao Yu too. He might even miss Xiao Yu too. Papa lives far away, he has to work, that's why he can't come see Xiao Yu yet. Xiao Yu just have to wait for now. He'll see Papa someday._

Xiao Zhan continues to wear his smile, "Xiao Yu, I'm sorry — but it's impossible." He rather not let Xiao Yu hope for something that can be completely hopeless.

He jokingly adds, "You're stuck with me whether you like it or not! You're not going anywhere!" He grins widely, and instantly, his hands moves to tickle the little guy, causing the little one to clumsily bounce away to save himself, cackling from tickles while holding the phone tightly with his hands.

Xiao Zhan points his finger at the little boy, "Don't even try to run away. Come clean your toys and let's go give you a bath. Tomorrow we have to take grandpa to a faraway place."

"So, Xiao Yu really won't get to see grandpa again?"

Xiao Zhan nods, "Mnn, but Grandpa will always be in here." Xiao Zhan points at the little guy's heart.

"Just like Papa in Xiao Zhan's?" He points back at the mellow person's heart.

 _This little butt!_ Xiao Zhan can't help but laugh at the way Xiao Yu points; one hand on his waist with the phone while one hand points. "Did Grandpa also tell you that?!"

With a cheeky smile, Xiao Yu nods his head, almost bowing.

.

.

Early in the morning, the two Xiaos wake up to get ready for their long trip. They dress in warm clothes, fitting for winter. Xiao Yu, who is barely awake, is now a huge snowball. His white coat, favorite beanie, red mitten and scarf secured warmly on him. After Xiao Zhan confirms with the Cemetery staffs through a phone call, the two head to the airport. The flight takes a few hours before they arrive at their destination, a city Xiao Zhan once believed he'll never step a foot into again. He wishes not to return, but it was his uncle's dying wish to rest in peace his home city, next to Xiao Zhan's parents. He couldn't say no.

After the staffs settled Han Chifeng into his respective cremation niche, Xiao Zhan steps over to his parents and pays respect to their cremation urns. In a low voice, he speaks, "It's been five years since I last visited. I'm sorry for being an ungrateful son." He takes a deep breath, "On behalf of you two, uncle has taken care of me even until his last breath. He now rests by your side, please treat him well."

Xiao Zhan glances at Xiao Yu who is playing with one of the staffs at the other side of the hall. "I now have a son. I called him Xiao Yu, as the little ball of delight that he is." Tears begin to brim in his eyes and his lips press tightly together, "I don't know when I'll visit again, but you all are always in my heart wherever I go. Please watch over me and Xiao Yu." He bows his head.

.

.

After a long day of settling things at the cemetery, Xiao Zhan finally checked them into a hotel. Meanwhile, the little one is barely holding on, his eyes gradually close then open, signaling his need for sleep.

Xiao Zhan moves his and Xiao Yu's luggage towards the elevators. Xiao Yu, half-awake half-asleep, follows behind closely, holding tightly onto one of the straps on his luggage as Xiao Zhan directed him to.

All the sudden, a familiar voice shockingly calls from a distance, "Zhan-ge?!" Taken aback, Xiao Zhan naturally turns to the direction of that voice.

"It really is you, Zhan-ge!!!" A tall figure urgently sprints across the lobby to the front of the elevators.

"Tou Ye?!!" Perplexed, Xiao Zhan's alluring eyes squint for clarity.

"Zhan-ge, where have you been?! I thought you're dead!!" Tou Ye slams hard on his ge-ge's shoulder.

He was waiting for a client in his car by the sidewalk . He waited for hours now. He wanted to leave but his boss insisted that he keeps waiting; makes no sense to him. It's almost like someone is purposely making him stay here and wait. What is he even waiting for? Just then, his eyes landed on a familiar face through the hotel lobby glass. He left his car and rushed into the hotel. He didn't even pull out his keys.

Xiao Zhan looks at Tou Ye then glances down at Xiao Yu who's standing but currently nodding; Xiao Yu will lose himself to sleep soon.

"Sorry, but I'm in a hurry," Xiao Zhan says, pressing the elevator's button.

Tou Ye holds his ge-ge's luggage, "Nope. You are not leaving!" He pulls out his phone and starts flashing a bunch of pictures of the person who's been missing for five years.

"What are you doing?!" Xiao Zhan says, even more perplexed now. He can't even use his hands to cover his face as they are both busy with the two luggage.

"If you want to leave, give me your number, an address, a place, or anything I can contact you with. If not, I will post these pictures on my social media. The whole Company K is still crazy about your disappearance." Although, Tou Ye doesn't work there anymore.

Xiao Zhan, with a worried face, looks at his former mentee and then quickly, he checks Xiao Yu. Tou Ye follows Zhan-ge's gaze and notices his glance at the small dozing child, now leaning on one of the luggage.

"You have a son?!" Tou Ye exclaims. "Zhan-ge, you're married?!"

"I'm in rush — I'll talk to you some other time." Xiao Zhan insists to leave as the elevator doors open.

"If you leave, I really will post these pictures. I also got a picture of your son too." He snaps one instantly. "I will fabricate lies and post it. I'll really do it," he threatens.

Xiao Zhan instantly uses his feet to block the elevator doors from closing, he yields, "Okay, okay. How about this? — The day after tomorrow, I'll see you at ... YOURS Cafe around ... 2PM."

"Deal! — if you don't show up, I really will post it," Tou Ye threatens one last time.

"YeahHHH, I get it!" Xiao Zhan hurries and pulls the luggage into the elevator before it closes again. Xiao Yu slightly stumbles but he follows in, still holding tightly onto the strap on the luggage.

"Xiao Yu, hang on just a bit more."

The small child continues to nod his head, barely functioning. It's amazing he's still standing.

As soon as they enter the room, Xiao Zhan picks up the little ball and walks over to the bed, gently lies him down and the small child completely goes off to dreamland, breathing deeply, steadily. Xiao Zhan takes off Xiao Yu's shoes and coat. He carefully removes the scarf. From the luggage, he pulls out Xiao Yu's favorite SpongeBob and Patrick blanket and covers him.

He sits on the bed, gazes at his baby and then gently, he takes Xiao Yu's beanie off. He's wearing this beanie too often; Xiao Zhan will have to wash it soon before it smells again. He lies next to Xiao Yu, pondering. He hasn't even arrived here for a full day and he already hit jackpot. Out of all his acquaintances, why does it have to be Tou Ye? And he can't weasel out too. He needs to figure out where to take Xiao Yu to if he must go meet Tou Ye. Tou Ye doesn't really have a zipper on his mouth, it might not be a good idea to have Xiao Yu there.

Xiao Zhan sighs. _Oh well, let's just rest for now._ At least, tomorrow he and Xiao Yu can leisurely enjoy the day off. He'll worry about other things later.

.

.

On the day of the meeting, Xiao Zhan leaves Xiao Yu to the Hotel Baby Sitting Services staffs. He's going at max two hours including traffic. It should be fine, especially considering that Xiao Yu isn't attached to him as much as he is attached to Xiao Yu. The little one usually stays home with his Grandpa while Xiao Zhan works; he's used to Xiao Zhan being away for hours during the day.

Xiao Zhan sits in a cab, viewing the streets; some buildings are replaced, new logos are put up, and K finally changed their logo design. He advocated for it; funny how it changed after he's gone. _Hmm._ The trees along these streets remain ever so elegantly breathtaking; thin layers of snow resting on the tree branches. This view in winter is ethereal.

Once the cab parks in front of a small cafe, he steps out. The cafe hasn't change much at all; the table layout is still the same. It even smells the same; quite nostalgic. A stark difference is the hanging pots of flowers, white chrysanthemums; _how gorgeous_. He scans and finds Tou Ye at the table he usually sits at.

As soon as Xiao Zhan sits down in front of him, Tou Ye immediately starts, "Zhan-ge, why did you leave with no words five years ago? Do you know how worried we all were?? How come you never contacted or told anyone anything?" He's too concerned to care about greeting his mentor first.

"Personal reasons," Xiao Zhan plainly replies, adjusting his scarf.

"Then where did you disappear to?" Tou Ye's bubbly eyes maintain its curiosity.

"Various places." Xiao Zhan takes off his gloves, placing them on the table.

"Can you please elaborate?" Tou Ye says in a complaining voice.

Xiao Zhan sighs and looks at him, "I spent a few years in Japan. I've been living in Zhangjiajie for over a year now." His uncle wanted to spend the last years of his life there and it's actually not bad there at all.

Tou Ye stares with concern, "How's your life? How are you doing?"

"I'm doing great," Xiao Zhan smiles at him.

Tou Ye isn't convinced. "Then why is your face like those times when our team is overloaded with work and you haven't had enough sleep? And management is pounding on us and you wanted to tear them apart?" he asks.

"I'm happy with my life," Xiao Zhan reassures with a firm, faint smile.

Tou Ye slightly nods, "Mnn. If you say so. How come you didn't bring your son along?"

In a playful voice, Xiao Zhan says, "Perhaps, I didn't want him to hear any nonsense you might say."

"Zhan-ge, more than five years went by. I've matured. I'm also a father now," he declares proudly, bumping his fist on his heart.

The other person's jaw drops, "You're a father?!" Xiao Zhan can't even imagine.

"Yeah, a baby girl. Two months old." Tou Ye then smiles warmly at his mentor.

"Congratulations! I never thought you'll make it this far," Xiao Zhan jokes.

"Zhan-ge!!" Tou Ye complains, but a huge grin inevitably appears on his face.

"So, who has the honor of bearing your child?" Xiao Zhan asks cheerfully, although he has a pretty good hunch of who that is.

"Of course, it's Ling Er. I got married to my dream woman two years ago."

Xiao Zhan smiles at Tou Ye, genuinely happy for him. How lucky he is to have married the one he loves? To truly love someone and that someone love you back and to be able to live together — _that's a miracle_.

"How about you? You have a son, are you also married?" Tou Ye inquires, observing his ge-ge's expression.

Xiao Zhan shakes his head.

"Single parent?" Tou Ye asks.

"He's just my son," Xiao Zhan continues to smile.

"Must be tough. My Xing Er, all she does is eat, sleep, poop, and cry, but for some reason me and Ling Er barely get to sleep from tending to her needs. It must be tougher for you alone."

"Tou Ye — it's nice to see you again but I need to hurry back. I left my son with the Baby-Sitting Service staffs, and he's not familiar here yet. I'm concerned," Xiao Zhan expresses his gratitude and worry. He begins to tighten his scarf and wears his gloves, getting ready to leave.

"Can you, at least, give me your number? — Stay in touch, we're only getting older. Plus, Ling Er really wants to see you again. I didn't even tell her I'm meeting you today. I also want my Xing Er to grow up knowing you," Tou Ye sincerely expresses.

Five years ago, he never thought that Zhan-ge berating and telling him to go back to work would be last time he sees him before he vanished. Without Zhan-ge, everything was a mess for everyone in their team, including the other teams that relied on his ge-ge's guidance. And most of all, Tou Ye misses having a superior that wasn't arrogant, is concerned for him and he can talk to like a brother.

Xiao Zhan contemplates, his uncle is gone now, and he doesn't have anyone left. If something happens to him, Xiao Yu should at least have trustworthy people he can rely on in the future. He shouldn't cut everyone away, especially good people like Tou Ye and Ling Er. "Mnn. Give me your phone."

Once he uses Tou Ye's phone to call his number, he hands it back to its owner. He gives another smile before he heads out.

"I'll call you!" Tou Ye declares across the tables as Xiao Zhan exits the cafe.

Xiao Zhan hurries out of the cafe and calls for a cab. Soon afterwards, a cab stops by the corner of the street and he rushes to it. On his way there, he crosses a presence. A mesmerizing presence that his body naturally recognizes. His eyes just gravitate to that captivating presence, he doesn't think, he just turns back to face that presence. He freezes for a quick second as his eyes met a pair of cold eyes staring at his, emptily but there's familiarity. Time stand still for a few seconds, and then, as if doesn't know those eyes, he turns away and hurries to the cab.

.

.

.

3.9.20🌻🖤v.rh

 _Chapter 21: Someday II_ will be up the day after tomorrow (20+21 is originally one chapter but it's too long, decided to split it, therefore -- fast update)

Thank you all for engaging/commenting and sharing your thoughts/feelings/&experiences. They are all meaningful and wonderful 🥰 also serves as a huge motivator for me to keep writing.


	21. Someday II

Wang Yibo watches someone he used to know disappears into the street. Despite that person being all covered up, those eyes reveal who he is. _Eyes that shine beautifully and are unlike_ _any_ _others._ Even after that person walked away like a mere stranger, Wang Yibo stands still for a whole minute, his face, as cold as the weather, but his heart, colder than the weather. A gust of wind suddenly blows and some snow sprinkle down from the branches above. His pale face leans up to gaze at the stunning scene; so naturally pleasing. Soon enough, he turns and heads into YOURS Café. He goes and sits at the table he usually sits at, which is the table Tou Ye is currently at.

Tou Ye glances at the person who just arrived and dishearteningly, he hangs his head down. "You came too late." His voice reveals his disappointment. He tried.

"Late for what?" Wang Yibo asks with his grim expression.

Tou Ye glances at Mr. Wang, cautiously he reveals, "Zhan-ge was here just a while ago."

Wang Yibo remains silent as his gaze deviates to the outside view, looking into the street. Seems like it's a habit for him now, looking out this window.

Tou Ye stares at Mr. Wang, trying to guess his thoughts. _Wait!_ He blurts, "You ... saw him?!!" _It's highly likely! It's totally possible! Zhan-ge didn't left that long before Mr. Wang arrived._

Wang Yibo studies the street of trees covered in snow. Being embraced, the branches should be full of warmth, but ironically, the branches remain as cold as ever, whether with or without the snow. Perhaps, even colder due to the embrace of the snow. Seems like not every embrace is warm.

"Mnn," Wang Yibo replies to Tou Ye, but his eyes stay with the street view.

"What?!! Really?!... So, what happened?!! Why are you in here? Why aren't with him?"

There's no response.

"No way! It can't be! — Don't say you let him go just like that?!" Tou Ye exclaims while his eyes widen at the unbelievable.

"Yeah," those indifferent eyes now stare directly at Tou Ye.

"What?! ... Why?!" his voice goes high; he can't believe it, just can't.

Wang Yibo feels a buzz from his phone, pulls it out from his pocket and checks it. Simultaneously, he replies, "What is there to do?"

Tou Ye and his head jumps clumsily towards the person in front of him, "I don't know! Anything! Chase after him! Hold on to him! Don't let him leave!" he lists; Mr. Wang can do anything but not do _nothing!_

"If he wants to run and hide for the rest of his life, let him be." Wang Yibo shuts his phone and slides it back into his pocket, _why bother?_

"Mr. Wang, this is unlike you." Tou Ye never even imagine that this would be Wang Yibo's reaction to seeing Zhan-ge again.

Years ago, when Zhan-ge disappeared, Mr. Wang continued to come to their company and sat here for lunch every day. After 2 years, he started to come here twice a week, then twice a month, now he only comes here once a month. Tou Ye and Ling Er witnessed a broken-hearted man yearning for the one he lost. On most days, if Mr. Wang allowed, they tried to sit with him, hoping it'll ease some sadness for him. But it didn't seem to help much. They also invited him to their wedding to which he kindly refused, and they understood why. Even though Mr. Wang didn't give a reason, his face that day spoke for himself.

"So, you called urgently, didn't tell me why, just because of this?" Wang Yibo now glares at Tou Ye, showing his discontent.

"Mr. Wang ...?!" Tou Ye expected a dramatic reaction of any sort but not this. And what's with the piercing glare? He was trying to help. Did he do something he shouldn't have done?

"I'm busy. Don't waste my time like this again." His cold eyes kindly warn before he rises from his seat and leaves.

Tou Ye sits there, appalled from what he just witnessed.

.

.

Meanwhile, Xiao Zhan sits in the cab, frozen, his heart can't stop racing. _Was that Wang Yibo?_ Or is he seeing things because he visited a familiar place? Did he miss him too much that he's seeing things now? Was that _really_ Wang Yibo? He looks more matured than Xiao Zhan could ever imagined. Xiao Zhan smiles, eyes unable to blink, while a tear silently rolls down his face. Why is Wang Yibo wearing such thin clothes in this cold weather? Can't he afford a thicker coat? Why didn't he have a scarf on? What if he gets sick? Who's going to —

"Sir, are you okay?" the driver questions through the rear-view mirror.

"I'm fine."

But he's not fine—not fine at all. Xiao Zhan quickly wipes off his tears, but then, another teardrop slides down his face. He wipes it away again. But dear, wiping away tears doesn't stop them from coming out. And so, another teardrop streams down, making way for a thunderstorm to follow, full on crashing, mercilessly. Silent tears turn into muffled sounds, bursting through his chest. His chin trembles like a small child and he crouches down, shaking; fragile and broken, appearing as if he's hugging himself for comfort, the comfort he can't ask anyone for. He didn't expect he'd see that face again. _And those eyes._ He buried it deep, locked it somewhere dark inside his heart. But why, why is this wound still fresh? Why does it still hurt so much? How much more hurt does he have to feel for it to ease? He thought he can control it now. But he still can't at all. He starts to sob uncontrollably into his scarf, trying to block his miserable cries from coming out. Why is he crying? Crying so shamelessly too. What's with these over pouring tears? _Xiao Zhan — Don't cry. Why are you crying? You have no right to cry. So, stop._

.

.

Xiao Zhan stands outside of the hotel, trying to get everything out of his system before he goes back to Xiao Yu. After he finally calmed down, he goes into the hotel lobby restroom and washes his face. He fixes himself; his scarf is a mess now.

With the scarf in his hand, he walks into the Babysitting Services area, peeking his head through the little window and watches Xiao Yu. That little butt is having the time of his life; _why is he so active and fearless?_ Xiao Zhan stands there, letting Xiao Yu plays a bit more; seems like the little one has already made some new friends.

After a while, he enters the door and greets one of the caretakers. She asks him to sign some papers and soon, the little one runs to him, hugging him. The two Xiaos express their _thanks_ and hold hands out of the Babysitting Services Area.

"Did Xiao Yu have fun today?" Xiao Zhan asks on their way to the elevator.

Xiao Yu radiates with excitement, "Tons of fun! The slides were really cool. Xiao Yu also like the bouncing castle. I jump really high." The little one starts to hop clumsily while his hand holds tightly onto Xiao Zhan.

He stops and tilts his head up to look at his parent. In a small voice, he asks, "Can Xiao Yu play again tomorrow?"

"You want to?" Xiao Zhan glances down, while he guides the little guy into the elevator.

Looking up at Xiao Zhan, Xiao Yu blinks and nods as many times as he can until he gets an answer.

Xiao Zhan can't help but smiles; _the little one is charming him for a favor._ "Sure, but only tomorrow. No more after tomorrow." Their trips here total up to five days. Today's the third day and they're leaving dawn of the fifth day.

"Thank you — Xiao Yu love Xiao Zhan the most." He leans his head on Xiao Zhan.

.

.

Morning of the next day, Xiao Zhan orders breakfast for him and Xiao Yu. Later, he takes Xiao Yu back to the Baby-Sitting Services Area. The little one runs so freely in there with his new buddies, he doesn't even glance back at his parent.

Xiao Zhan goes back to their room and starts working on his laptop. He calls to check on the bakery. He's currently running one in Zhangjiajie; the business is doing well thanks to the great number of foreigners that visit the area monthly.

After a few hours, he goes back down to fetch Xiao Yu for lunch. He walks into the room and signs a few papers; however, he can't seem to spot Xiao Yu.

"Excuse me, where's my son? Xiao Yu," he asks one of the caretakers.

"Xiao Yu, your son who wears a beanie, red sweater and jeans?"

"Yes," he replies.

"He was just here a while ago. Let me go check the kids' bathroom." The caretaker walks towards the bathroom area, knocks and opens, but there's no children in any of the stalls. She also checks each of the smaller playrooms. She asks one of the kids in the playroom if he saw Xiao Yu; the chummy kid says Xiao Yu went to the bathroom. _But there was no child there._ Crap! Instantly, she pulls out her phone. She informs and asks all the other caretakers if anyone has Xiao Yu on sight, to which none has. She rushes back to Xiao Yu's father.

She informs, "Mr. Xiao, ... Xiao Yu is not in the bathroom."

"What does that mean?" Xiao Zhan asks with a confused expression.

Apologetically, she says, "I'm so sorry, but I'm not sure where he is. I'll have the staffs check the cameras right now. Please come with me this way." She guides him out of the area towards another hallway.

Xiao Zhan's face stiffens but he calmly follows the caretaker. He doesn't want to worry but his thoughts gradually wander. The little ball of delight is heavily an introvert but he's outspoken. He doesn't like strangers but he's unafraid when others approach him. A bit stubborn and quite daring too. But regardless of all, he wouldn't follow anyone or go anywhere without telling Xiao Zhan. Maybe Xiao Yu fell asleep in a corner somewhere.

When they get to the security room and check the cameras, the cameras didn't capture exactly when or how Xiao Yu disappeared from the area. He was there but then the camera cut, after ten minutes, it came back on and Xiao Yu is no longer to be found in any of the cameras.

"Find my son right now! How could a bunch of caretakers lose sight of a child?!" Xiao Zhan begins to scorn amidst the worry that now grows exponentially inside his heart. He rarely ever loses his temper but what kind of service is this? A child goes missing and no one notices. And what kind of security cameras are these?! It picks time to record?!

"We are gravely sorry," one of the staff managers immediately apologizes. "We'll have the security guards check the building."

The guards check the building, but they still can't find the small child; a few hours have gone by at this point. The more the staffs tells him to wait the more tears begin to brim in his eyes and the worry in his heart grows bigger with time. He was going to call the police, but the staffs begged him not to yet, as they haven't check certain rooms in the basement. _Basement?_ Hearing that word makes him feel even worse. Why would a child wonder around in the basement? And if someone took him, and they took him to the basement ...? _No, don't assume yet!_

Xiao Zhan sits anxiously with one of the caretakers in the Baby-Sitting Services Area. Slowly, he starts to feel more and more afraid. After a while, his phone rings. It's an anonymous number. His gut says he should answer. He answers.

A robotic voice states, "We have your son. Tell anyone and he's dead." _Son? Dead...?_ What the hell is this?! Is this a joke?! Urgently, Xiao Zhan runs to a quieter area of the lobby.

He tries to stay calm, but his voice still trembles, "Who are you? — What do you want?"

"¥25 million in cash. An hour before noon tomorrow, we will send you the location."

"I don't have that kind of money!" he exclaims.

"Your son dies if we don't receive the cash tomorrow at the designated location."

Trembling, he takes a deep breath and asks, "How do I know he's with you and still well?"

"Little kid. Come say something to your father."

 _"Xiao Zhan?"_ Xiao Yu's voice interjects.

"Xiao Yu?! Are you okay?!" _It really is Xiao Yu's voice._ He was praying it wouldn't be. _Why does it have to be like this? Why didn't he watch Xiao Yu himself? He shouldn't have—_

"For now, he will be okay. If you don't play by the rules, he won't be okay." The line ends.

Just like that, Xiao Zhan drops to the floor. "Xiao Yu ..."

His brimming tears run down his cheeks. He doesn't have that kind of money, and in cash too. Are there any banks around? Which bank can he rob to get that kind of cash? Desperately, he looks through his phone that doesn't have many contacts. No one on his list can help or have that much money. Acquaintances in Zhangjiajie, impossible; he's better off than most. Acquaintances here, he has cut contacts for far too long. Tou Ye? Not in cash.

And in time of desperation, an apparent face that he tries to block comes into mind. _Wang Yibo does._ He has money. But Xiao Zhan can't possibly go to him. Maybe, President Zhou. But is she even in the country right now? Plus, he has no way to contact her.

 _Can he go to Wang Yibo?_ But that's too shameless of him _—_ but if anything happens to Xiao Yu ... Xiao Zhan rather die than let anything bad happen to Xiao Yu. _So, what if he's shameless?_ He left as a bad person. It's not like he has anything left to worry about himself over Xiao Yu _—_ but he also has no way to contact Wang Yibo. He doesn't have his number or anything. Wang Yibo probably doesn't keep the same number anymore. And even if he does, Wang Yibo doesn't answer unknown numbers. Five years went by, he probably doesn't live at the same place anymore. W Corp! _That's right!_ At least, he should be at work now. He owns it! He has to be there! He needs to be there! This is Xiao Zhan's best bet. Urgently, he searches the address of W Corp and rushes there.

.

.

As soon as the dashing cab stops in front of the giant glass building, Xiao Zhan runs inside the sliding doors. He has never been here before. He doesn't know where to go. His quivering eyes scans the massive lobby, there's countless people going in and out. However, once his eyes spot the circular reception desk, he plunges there.

With a perplexed face, he urgently asks the desk receptionist, "Where's Wang Yibo?!"

"You mean Mr. Wang? Do you have an appointment scheduled?" she asks calmly with a welcoming smile.

"I—" Xiao Zhan pauses. He can't say he doesn't, because if he doesn't, she probably won't even let him through.

"Yes, I do," he lies.

"Then please walk to corridor A, that direction." She points. "There will be another receptionist to assist you. You'll have to confirm your appointment there," she smiles graciously.

Xiao Zhan rushes to the hallway she pointed; there's no time to say, _'Thank You_ _.'_ Oddly, this hollow hall is relatively quiet compares to the rest of the lobby. At first glance, there's an elevator at the end of the hall. Considering the design of the lobby, this must be a private elevator for executives; and considering Wang Yibo's personality, he would hate to get stuck in elevators with a crowd.

Xiao Zhan slows down his steps. He doesn't have an appointment with Wang Yibo; how is he going to pass the receptionist to meet him? Maybe he should just ask her to call up, there's a chance Wang Yibo might be willing to see him. But Xiao Zhan can't take any risks. _It's been five years. What if Wang Yibo simply says no?_ He won't even get the chance to ask for help, then what's going to happen to Xiao Yu? Just thinking about Xiao Yu, fear creeps in even more than before.

Perhaps, if Xiao Zhan just walks in confidently as if he belongs here, the receptionist won't ask him anything. That's what the arrogant executives at K usually do, usually rude to lower level employees. Thus, he calms his composure and puts on his most arrogant face and walks towards the elevator.

"Sir?" the desk receptionist inquires once he approaches closer.

_It didn't work._

But confidently, he answers, "Yes?"

With a warm smile, she questions, "Are you here to meet Mr. Wang?"

"Yes, I'm here to meet Wang Yibo." His fists clench nervously at his sides.

She opens the browser on her computer to look at Mr. Wang's appointments.

"It's unnecessary to look. My name won't be on there. I don't need appointments or schedule to meet Wang Yibo," he speaks with the sternest face he can force out, despite his heart that feels like it's tearing apart right now. He's not sure if he's even breathing now because it sure feels like he's not breathing.

"I'm sorry, Sir. I didn't know — I've only been working for a few weeks. I don't know who's who. Please don't tell Mr. Wang. You may go on ahead." The young lady nervously stands up from her desk and bows; she should've been brighter. The guest clearly called Mr. Wang by his name. Besides President Zhou, no one here dares to call Mr. Wang by his name.

She releases a huge breath of relief. At least, the guest gave her a smile before he walked into the elevator; hopefully, she didn't offend him.

Xiao Zhan can finally breathe once the elevator doors close; he feels like he really will collapse into his feet. He thought there's only an elevator at the end of the hall but it's actually another lobby. When he walked closer to the elevator, that was when he noticed the many guards in the inner lobby. They didn't stop him, probably because he was able to pass the receptionist. _That was close._

He sighs anxiously. On top of worrying about Xiao Yu, why does he have to do something like this, his heart currently beats desperately. He studies the floor numbers and goes with his gut, choosing the top floor. _Please let it be so._ He can't afford to waste any time.

Once the elevator doors open, Xiao Zhan walks out into a partial lobby. The floor is severely quiet and empty, walls plainly decorated with exquisite artworks. He explores the floor in quick footsteps, until he suddenly halts.

He sees a clean, empty desk, and the glass tag reads: _Assistant Liu._

Behind that desk, seems like it's an important room. If he walks through that door, the one he's looking for might be in there. 

.

.

3.11.20🌻🖤v.rh

 _[Chapter 22: Precious I]_ will be out either the 13th or 14th

😊 I'm relatively free this week, so I want to update a lot. However, next week will be a busy week, thus updates will slow down next week! Hope everyone enjoy!~~


	22. Precious I

Xiao Zhan freezes in place; _Assistant Liu isn't at his desk, what if Wang Yibo is not here?_

"Excuse me? You don't have permission to be here."

Xiao Zhan recognizes this voice. He turns back to look at the owner of the voice, a slender man, "Assistant Liu!"

"Mr. Xiao ...?!" Liu Hong gasps: his eyebrows narrow together; shocked. Naturally, the pieces of paper in his hand scatter down to the floor, forming a chaotic jumble. "How ... why in the world are you here?"

Urgently, Xiao Zhan speaks, "Assistant Liu, I'm looking for Wang Yibo. I need to see him. Is he in this room?" Xiao Zhan points to the room.

Liu Hong quickly collects his thoughts, stuttering, "Uhh, ... umm yes, but I can't let you in without his permission." _Why is Mr. Xiao suddenly here? And looking for Mr. Wang too. What_ _the hell_ _is this?!_

Xiao Zhan stares intently at Assistant Liu. _He won't let him in. There's only one way._ In a split of a second, Xiao Zhan runs as fast as he can towards the glass door that isn't that far away, and pushes in. His mind goes blank while his eyes goes blind. _Why is this room so bright?_

Within a few blinks, the light settles down in his eyes, and there, sits a familiar figure at the distant desk.

Wang Yibo sits calmly in his desk, appearing to be signing something. His dark aura is a stark contrast to the incredibly bright sky in his background; the blinds, fully opened, a glass wall allowing a vast view of a city covered with snow. At first glance, this view appears ethereal.

Pleasing modern lights hang from the ceiling, but there's no need for them when the natural light from the massive glass wall can light up this whole room. To the right of the entrance door is an area with several couches surrounding a short, rectangular ceramic-white table. Next to it are tall bookshelves. 11 O'clock from where Xiao Zhan stands is where Wang Yibo sits in his secured majestic desk.

"Assistant Liu, since when are you allowed to enter without knocking?" His cold voice rings throughout the huge room. He didn't even bother to look up.

Xiao Zhan feels the urge to speak but struggles to let out any noises. His entire body tenses up, however, he tries and takes a few baby steps towards the person at the desk. Bravely, he calls, "Wang Yibo ..."

The pen in Wang Yibo's hand instantly stops moving. _This voice_. He glances up, and there he is. That one person. Right in front of him. At the center of the room.

_And once their eyes met, everything stops._

_No movement._

_Nothing._

_Just dead silence._

_Neither one can say anything._

.

.

Liu Hong follows in shortly after Xiao Zhan, and immediately apologizes, "I'm sorry, Mr. Wang. I tried to stop Mr. Xiao but he—"

"Get out," Wang Yibo orders.

Liu Hong turns to leave. However, before his hand touches the door, his Boss gives him another order.

"Take him out too." Wang Yibo didn't take another glance at Xiao Zhan. He simply resumes working as if nothing happened.

Liu Hong walks to Xiao Zhan, gesturing for him to leave. Xiao Zhan ignores him, brushing him away and continues to walk towards Wang Yibo, taking bigger steps.

"I need to talk to you."

_"..."_

"Wang Yibo."

_"..."_

" _Wang Yibo ..._ "

_"..."_

" _Please_ ..."

 _Why is his voice so annoying?_ Wang Yibo slams his pen down and rises from his desk. He doesn't have time for this, especially not for this person.

A pair of alluring eyes fixates on the cold person, but that cold pair of eyes ignores his and passes through him on his way towards the door, intending to leave. He doesn't look at Xiao Zhan at all.

The instant Wang Yibo crosses him, Xiao Zhan reaches his hand to stop him from leaving. His hand grasps tightly onto the other person's wrist.

He has the gut to put his hand on him?! Furious,Wang Yibo immediately turns to glare at Xiao Zhan; his eyes, burning with wrath.

 _Shit!_ Liu Hong who stands near the door immediately runs over and pulls Xiao Zhan away from his Boss; both of his hands hold Mr. Xiao's arm, trying to pull him away but Xiao Zhan doesn't let go.

Wang Yibo fiercely swings his hand to get rid of the hold at his wrist. And then he sighs and his jaw clenches together, making his irritation apparent. Liu Hong notices the change and immediately removes his hands off Mr. Xiao and backs away. Soon, a sharp glare hits him, telling him he can get out now. Right away, Liu Hong leaves and closes the door.

Wang Yibo and his slightly tilted head stares dead at Xiao Zhan with his grim expression. It's grim, but not the calming grimness Xiao Zhan remembers. It's grimness with ... anger? discontent? maybe even aggression? It's hard to pinpoint exactly.

He can't tell if Wang Yibo is waiting for him to speak or not, but with no time to waste, he begins, "I know you _probably_ don't want to see my face, but I really need your help." He tries to speak calmly but still, desperation soars through his voice.

"It's not _probably_ ,"Wang Yibo finally speaks to him.

His alluring eyes divert away due to those simple, harsh-sounding words, but quickly he regains focus again, "I'm sorry, but you're the only one who can help me and I'm running out of time." His shaky hands grasp together nervously. His eyes brim with tears, searching for some warmth of familiarity, but as expected, there's none.

_So what?_

"I don't care." Wang Yibo simply turns his back to Xiao Zhan, and he heads to the door again.

_Wang Yibo cannot not care. It's Xiao Yu. He must care._

Xiao Zhan hurries to the front of Wang Yibo, blocking his way; Wang Yibo abruptly halts. His eyebrows now furrow together, and a petulant sneer appears on his face: _is this person testing his patience?! Who do he think he is?!_

"Listen to me first. I—"

Why should he listen?! Wang Yibo surges toward Xiao Zhan and violently snatches the collar of his sweatshirt, pulling him, and in that instant, Xiao Zhan blurts, "Someone took my son!" His eyes, now full of tears, and before tears come out, he repeats, "Someone kidnapped ... _my_ son."

Wang Yibo's furious eyes stare into a pair of crying eyes, tears running. Xiao Zhan pleads, "I need to save him," and even more desperately, he cries, "I need _you_ to save him."

The cold person's face goes numb and awkwardly, he unclasps the other person's collar. His eyes lose focus from what he just heard.

 _How funny?_ Wang Yibo thought he'll be fine. This person can't hurt him anymore but how come what he just heard — _hurts_. Despite his grim facade, Wang Yibo feels glitches of pain pinching at his heart. He spends these past few years hurting and yearning for him, but the person he loves has moved on and already has a family. Hurt and anger begin to dwell inside of him. But no, he will never cry in front of this person ever again.

After a moment, his eyes glance at Xiao Zhan, whose eyes are still full of tears. Wang Yibo can't even figure what to say to him. Anger. Hurt. Fury. Madness. All the sudden, Wang Yibo just wants the person in front of him to hurt as much as he is hurting. If he can make this person feel just half of the hurt he feels, maybe it will ease some of his pain. But it probably won't when the other person doesn't feel the same way as he does.

"Please save my son," a weak voice continues to plead as tears overflowed in his eyes.

 _Xiao Zhan must've been desperate. He even uses his tears, Wang Yibo should at least listen._ And thus, he takes a deep breath and asks, "Say, what happened?"

The alluring person clears his throat and explains, "They demand ¥25 million in cash by tomorrow afternoon. I don't have it."

 _Money? Of course, what else would he need him for?_ Wang Yibo sardonically sneers, "So you want money from me? How do I know you're not lying just to steal from me?"

Xiao Zhan freezes and studies the other person's reaction, "You, ... you don't have to give me money, just rescue my son. As long as he comes back safely—"

"I don't see myself gaining anything from this. What's in it for me?" Wang Yibo asks in his toneless voice with his usual grim expression, the calm grimness. His head tilts to the side, waiting for an answer.

Hearing that question, Xiao Zhan's expression turns blank. Wang Yibo was always so kind to him; he didn't even think anything else coming here. He just thought if he begged ... _That's right._ Things have changed. How selfish and stupid of him? But what else can he do? He's desperate right now and his heart is breaking. His brain is not even properly functioning.

"Hopefully, you didn't assume I will help you for free," Wang Yibo adds.

Silent for a few seconds, then the mellow person asks, "Then, ... what do you want?" He wipes any traces of tears off his face.

Wang Yibo asks, "What do you have to offer?"

"I don't have anything." Xiao Zhan has nothing to give. Wang Yibo already has everything more than him.

"You just wasted my time." Wang Yibo turns to the door again.

Xiao Zhan really can't afford to let him leave. So urgently, he seizes Wang Yibo's arm to stop him, and desperately, he exclaims, "What do you want?! I'll do anything!"

 _Now that's interesting._ The cold person turns back, a side of his lips curl up, his eyes, veiled and devious, _"Anything?"_

Xiao Zhan let go of that arm and then pauses; the way Wang Yibo said _anything_ didn't sound good, but for Xiao Yu, "As long as you don't ask me to die." He still has to live for Xiao Yu.

 _Alright._ Wang Yibo smiles, "Get down on your knees."

"Huhh?" Xiao Zhan's eyes widen spontaneously. _Did he mishear?_

Wang Yibo cocks his head, his eyes dictate, waiting, and eventually, Xiao Zhan descends on his knees, kneeling in front of that person. His head hangs down, eyes on the ground as well as his pride.

"Undo my belt."

Instantly, Xiao Zhan looks up at him. His eyes stare directly into Wang Yibo's, petrified by those three words. What is he thinking?!

"It's not like you never done it before." His toneless voice rings cold — so cold it sends Xiao Zhan frozen.

Then, slowly, he leans towards the kneeling person and with his fingers, he combs gently through the side of Xiao Zhan's head. And then rough and rougher, he grasps his hair, "You're not going to do it?" His eyes turn even colder than before, darker and eerier.

Their eyes stare into each other's for moment before Wang Yibo starts to laugh; his eyes now glint with malice, his voice — vindictive, all revealing his satisfaction; _this is fun._

Xiao Zhan is frozen; can't believe the sight he's seeing, doesn't know how to feel. This is not the Wang Yibo he knows. The Wang Yibo he knows is kind, caring, and loving. _Not like this._

Soon, that laugh transforms into a simple smile, his eyes, now empty, gazing down at Xiao Zhan, and lightly he says, "I'm just joking."

_He calls that joking?_

Wang Yibo removes his hand and then simply says, "Get up." He heads back to his desk, "You said anything but death, so mark your words." Once he sits on his chair, he clicks on a button to call Assistant Liu.

"Come in," he instructs.

Liu Hong enters the room, "Yes, Mr. Wang?"

In a severe voice, Wang Yibo commands, "His son got kidnapped. Find him before noon tomorrow. ¥25 million might be at stake, if I end up losing any money, _I'll take it out on each and every one of you._ " His glare settles as his sentence concludes. His hand picks up the black pen, getting back to work.

"Understood," Liu Hong accepts the order and turns to head out.

"Wait! — Actually, tell Zhi-ge to handle this," Wang Yibo's gaze diverts to the empty wall for a split second.

"Mr. Wang, I can take care—"

"I want Zhi-ge to lead it! Also take him and get out." Wang Yibo gestures for Assistant Liu to excuse Xiao Zhan from the room, who's still on his knees, frozen.

Liu Hong glances at Mr. Xiao. He doesn't know what happened, but Mr. Xiao doesn't look okay; he's on his knees and his head hangs down like he just lost the world. Liu Hong doesn't know why but, he now sees tears dripping from Mr. Xiao's eyes down to the floor. One obvious thing is — that person on his knees is deeply hurt.

.

.

Xiao Zhan stands by Assistant Liu's desk after he exits the room. His mind is a mess. He didn't want to meet Wang Yibo like this. He has no intention to see him again, but if he ever has the chance to cross path with him, he at least hopes they can talk like old friends. _But why does it have to be like this?_ Five years ago, he left as a terrible person, why did he have to return as selfish and despicable? From those eyes, there's nothing good about him to Wang Yibo anymore. _Nothing._

"Mr. Xiao, I'll need you to give me as much information about your son and the situation as possible. It'll make everything easier." Liu Hong pulls out a chair for the individual whose face is evidently full of distress.

"Mnn." Xiao Zhan sits down. "Assistant Liu, what do you think are the chance that my son will be fine?" His voice sounds calm despite his anxiety.

"99.99145%" Liu Hong replies.

 _What a specific number?_ Oddly, that makes him feel better, more assured and hopeful. But as a parent, the worry in his heart continues. _How is Xiao Yu? Did he get to eat? What if they hurt him?_ His heart breaks just thinking that someone might hurt his little ball of delight.

"Especially because Mr. Wang have Zhi-ge take lead, you'll have your son back in no time," Liu Hong adds with a smile.

Then he asks, "Mr. Xiao, aren't you cold?"

Xiao Zhan looks at himself. He hurried out. He didn't bring his coat; all he has is his sweatshirt and jeans.

"I'm fine."

.  
  


.  
  


After giving Assistant Liu all the information Xiao Zhan can possibly give, whether it's Xiao Yu's personal document numbers or anything traceable, the number that called, and anything he can remembered, he heads back to hotel.

The hotel staffs inform him they still haven't found Xiao Yu. Xiao Zhan tells them he has contacted help. The staffs feel terrible and are afraid of a likely lawsuit, thus, they offer not to take any money from his stay at the hotel and he can use their service free for his lifetime.

But who cares now? Xiao Zhan doesn't want to stay here without Xiao Yu. He calls Tou Ye.

"Zhan-ge! I didn't expect you to call," Tou Ye answers excitedly.

"Tou Ye, can I stay over at your and Ling Er's place?" he asks in a lifeless voice.

Zhan-ge sounds so despaired. Tou Ye isn't sure why Zhan-ge would suddenly want to come over but of course, he welcomes his mentor.

"Yes, anytime. Do you need me to pick you up?"

"Just send me your home address."

"Alright."

.  
  


.  
  


When Xiao Zhan arrives outside a two-story house with his two luggage, one for him and one for Xiao Yu, he rings the doorbell. The door opens quick. Tou Ye greets him, and abruptly, Ling Er storms into Xiao Zhan, hugging him with tears. The couple warmly welcome him into their home. Xiao Zhan sits silently on the sofa. He just, doesn't have the heart or energy to do anything now.

"Zhan-ge, I thought you would bring your son too. How come he isn't here?" Tou Ye sits down next to Zhan-ge, whereas Ling Er sits by the other side of her ge-ge.

His sad eyes glance at Tou Ye, "I don't know where he is," and Xiao Zhan tells them what happened to Xiao Yu.

"So, you really didn't call the police?!" Tou Ye asks with a face full of concern.

Xiao Zhan shakes his head.

"How are you going to find all that money?" Ling Er adds.

"I asked Wang Yibo," he plainly replies, while his hand grasps tightly onto his phone.

Ling Er and Tou Ye naturally gaze at each other before Ling Er cautiously asks Zhan-ge, "Mr. Wang agrees to help?"

"He has his assistant follow traces. Assistant Liu is confident Xiao Yu will be fine, but I still can't—can't stop worrying."

Ling Er holds Zhan-ge's hand, "You can't do anything except wait. Let's have faith and hope. Your son will be fine." She tries to comfort.

"Zhan-ge, do you know what? — Me and Mr. Wang are really close these past few years," Tou Ye claims out of the blue.

"Why are you mentioning such thing now?" Ling Er scolds in a whisper.

He whispers back to her, "I don't want him to be too fixated on his son and worries." But what's the point of these whispers when Zhan-ge is sitting in between the two whisperers?

"We even drink together from time to time," Tou Ye adds.

Zhan-ge doesn't look at him.

"And I don't work at K anymore, I'm working for W Corp," he keeps talking.

Xiao Zhan doesn't want to listen but as the things Tou Ye spouts enter his ears, his mind drifts to Wang Yibo. It _hurts_ how he stared down. His eyes and his laugh. He looked satisfied—no, he was satisfied seeing Xiao Zhan's reaction to each word he uttered. Like he enjoyed what he made him felt like. Wang Yibo seemed so different. It's like he's a completely different person.

"But aren't you too cruel?" Tou Ye interrupts his thoughts.

And Xiao Zhan glances at him amidst his drowsy mind.

"You left heartlessly, but when you need help, you easily went to him," Tou Ye comments, sulking for Mr. Wang.

Xiao Zhan doesn't avoid his gaze, he forces a smile, "Mnn. I'm heartless."

Yes, he can't blame Wang Yibo's reaction to him. Even he hates himself and wouldn't want to be involve with himself either. He's supposed to stay away from Wang Yibo, never return.

Ling Er glares at her husband, telling him to stop it. _This really isn't the time._ Tou Ye stands up from his seat and disappears into one of the rooms. He comes out with an infant in his arms and walks over to Zhan-ge.

Warmly, Tou Ye asks, "Do you want to hold her?"

Xiao Zhan can finally let go of his phone and accepts the little ball of life. He smiles warmly at her, his eyes glistening, "So, you're Xing Er. May you shine as bright as the stars."  
  


Later that night, Xiao Zhan stays in the couple's guest room. He left his number with Assistant Liu. He can't help but grasps tightly onto his phone and constantly checks, hoping for any progress. It's 2AM now. If he goes to bed and wake up tomorrow and by noon, there's no progress, what is he going to do? How will he stay alive?

For so long, Xiao Yu is the reason he continues living in this world. He won't be able to bear anymore separations from those he loves. Xiao Yu is his light, his joy, the most precious gift he received. He can't afford to lose anymore. His heart aches as his mind continues to ponder into the endless night.

.

.

Meanwhile, in a private room in a pub, a dark figure sits alone drinking. The lighting is tinted red. He swirls the glass in his hand while his mind is in havoc. Wang Yibo wanted a simple day. Yesterday was bad, why does today has to be worse? He wanted to feel numb, but why? Why are these feelings getting to him?

Gradually, screams of women begin to disturb his silence. Whether it's screams of horror or pleasure, he can't tell, and he doesn't care, but it sounds fucking annoying! He stands up from the red sofa and walks over to open the door.

"Mr. Wang." Simultaneously, two of his guards in front of the door bow their head; the rest of the other guards stand at a distance in the hallway.

Wang Yibo walks pass them to the door where the noises are coming from. Ferociously, he kicks that door open, causing a loud crash. Turns out those screams were screams of horror. It smells, this room. Purely abhorrence.His eyes glaze over the room; a few women are pinned down on the tables with a bunch of men around, nearly naked. What a party.

Shocked, one of the men hurries toward the intruder but abruptly, a strong force swings harsh across his face, causing him to falter to the floor. Before he can even feel the pain, a punt kick cruelly runs through his head, hard and brutal. The side of his head lands flat on the floor. His body writhes in pain; he must be bleeding now.

Wang Yibo looks down at his feet. Did he just dirty his shoe? _How disgusting_ _._ He then glances at the people in the room, all their eyes are on him. Meanwhile, the sounds of women whimpering in pain ring subtly in the background.

"Zhao Yi," he calls one of his underlings, his eyes remain indifferent, just looking into thin air.

"Yes, Sir." A slender individual follows in.

"Make sure no more noises come out of this room. If those women cries anymore, cut off each of these men's tongues and make them swallow their own tongue. Do them a favor and teach them a good lesson so they won't go around naked, bothering other people. Do it quietly. Don't disturb me."

After he finishes speaking, he returns to his room, slamming the door shut. Again, he sits silently in the room, drinking while his mind drift to a particular someone. Someone he doesn't want to think about. _Why do he keep lingering in his mind? Why won't he go away?!_ And naturally, the frustration sends the glass in his hand flying across the room, smashing into the opposite wall. The slightly red-color liquid splatters and slides down the wall to the floor, but the conflicted feelings in his heart doesn't go down at all.

Tears in that person's eyes — Wang Yibo hates it.

.

.

_Early morning of the next day ..._

The morning sunshine in his room is still as bright as ever. As any other days, Wang Yibo wakes up to a quiet morning, but why is there a feeling like something's bothering him? He glances at his phone by his pillow. Whether the case succeed or fail, it has nothing to do with him; he doesn't care — but why the fuck hasn't any of the people on the case inform him yet?! They are dead if they fail this mission.

His hand moves up to rub his head; currently, there's some light pounding inside his head. Seems like he drank too much last night. And why did he have wake up early? He could use more sleep.

"Zhi-ge," Wang Yibo answers once his phone rings.

"We got Mr. Xiao's son back. We're at the hospital now."

"How come?" Wang Yibo's eyebrows furrow, he moves to sit up on his bed.

"He's not hurt. But because children are children, just in case, I'm having him do a check-up and stay here overnight."

"Mnn. Did you catch who did it?" Wang Yibo is curious. The other person doesn't seem like someone who has ¥25 million in cash. Why was he and his son the target? Why not target a child from a rich family?

Liu Zhi informs, "It was weird. Everything was too easy. They didn't do anything to Mr. Xiao's son. When we found him, he was watching cartoons and playing with toys. The two culprits were napping."

It almost appeared like they were babysitting the little boy. _Well, at least, that's how Liu Zhi babysits his two daughters._

He adds, "The culprits confessed someone unknown directed and paid them to do it through an online portal. But there's no clear evidence to trace back to who it is."

"So, you don't know who did it?" his toneless voice hardens. _What kind of a joke of a kidnap this is?!_

"I can only guess; there's no evidence," Liu Zhi replies.

"Then follow up and find evidence!" he orders.

"Yes, Young Master."

In fact, Liu Zhi does have a firm guess of who's behind it but it's best if his Young Master doesn't know yet — at least for now. Especially, because there's no concrete evidence.

"Is this all?" Wang Yibo asks, running his fingers through his hair.

"Actually — you might want to come visit Mr. Xiao's son."

"Hmm?" his eyebrows spring up.

Liu Zhi begins carefully, "I was trying to play with him so he wouldn't be scared. I mentioned that my Boss Wang sent me to rescue him. The little boy said his Papa also goes by Wang."

Wang Yibo, "..."

Liu Zhi organizes his thoughts before he continues, "So I asked him, is his Papa not Xiao Zhan? He said, Xiao Zhan is also his Papa, but Xiao Zhan is Xiao Zhan, different from Papa."

Confused, Wang Yibo can't form a response to what he just heard. _So?_ What if Xiao Zhan's son has another Papa that goes by Wang? _Doesn't matter._

"Young Master, will you visit? — He's four. Really cute and lovely. _Just like_ _you_ _when you were young._ " Liu Zhi carefully chooses and emphasizes each of his words. He watches his Young Master grew up; he knows how he looked like. And from the way Mr. Xiao's son talked and described about his Papa, it points to one person.

For a long while, Wang Yibo sits in dead silence with his phone by his ear. He seems to be in deep thoughts, and annoyingly, there's still some pounding inside his head.

Finally, he inquires, "Which hospital?"

"I'll send you the address," Liu Zhi smiles.

Wang Yibo adds, "Tell that person his son is safe, but don't tell him where he is yet."

"Yes, Young Master."

.

.

3.14.2020🌻🖤v.rh


	23. Precious II

When Wang Yibo arrives at the hospital, Liu Zhi awaits and guides him to the young child's room; the two figures walk down the corridor. In front of the room, Liu Zhi smiles at his Young Master, who's awkwardly standing next to him. He has never seen his Young Master _awkward_ like this before. It feels odd, but it's such a good feeling to see him shows other feelings beside his indifference and anger. _How long has it been?_

"He's in there." Liu Zhi points to the door.

Wang Yibo stares grimly at Liu Zhi who can't stop smiling at him; _why is he smiling so much?_ He faces the door, reluctantly turns the door-handle and steps in.

The room is dimly lit. He quietly closes the door and stands by it. At a distance, he watches a small, frail child sleeping; his visibly pale-skin, slightly red, round cheeks are smushing to his right as he sleeps on his side. Oddly, Wang Yibo's heart begins to beat while gazing at that child.

After a while, he finally takes a few steps into the room. As he slowly approaches, his shadow overlaps the hospital bed, and the small child gradually opens his eyes.

"Papa ...?" Xiao Yu whispers, his exhausted eyes are half-open, staring at the person approaching, and bit by bit, his doe-eyes grow big and round.

"..." Wang Yibo doesn't know what to answer. He looks confusedly at the small child and only blinks at him. His heart, beating weirdly as he inches closer.

Xiao Yu stares with amazement all over his face, his mouth gaping. He gradually moves up to sit on the bed, still can't believe his eyes. _Is he already five that he can meet his Papa now?_ But that can't be, Grandpa isn't here anymore. _Or is he bigger now like Xiao Zhan said and he can see his Papa now?_ Well, he did eat a lot yesterday with the two uncles playing toys with him.

"It's really Papa ..." he mumbles to himself; his eyes can't leave his Papa at all.

Standing a few steps away from the bed, Wang Yibo points his finger at himself in the dim light, "I'm ... Papa?"

Xiao Yu then uses his tiny finger to point at his small self, "And I'm Xiao Yu." The little one stares with a shy smile. Gradually, it turns into a half smile, and then a fully bloomed smile, smiling so sweetly, brightly just like someone Wang Yibo misses, eyes twinkling.

"... Papa looks cooler than before." Xiao Yu can't stop smiling; he's excited, and so he steals glances and then look away, but his eyes eventually go right back to his Papa.

 _Cooler than before?_ Hearing that, Wang Yibo, with his numb face, carefully sits down on Xiao Yu's bed. "You saw me before?" he asks in a toneless voice, but effortlessly gentle.

To answer, Xiao Yu immediately pushes the thin blanket off him and stands on his two feet to get his line of sight above his Papa's head. "Xiao Yu always see Papa from here." The little one now speaks with a serious face; his doe-eyes meets his Papa's.

Wang Yibo gazes at that adorable, serious face. He freezes for a few seconds, blanked, and then suddenly, a little laugh bursts through his lips; he doesn't remember the last time he laughs genuinely. Is the small child referring to _selfies_ — they're usually taken from that angle; well, his selfies that is. Does that mean the other person keeps his selfies?

Amidst his thoughts, Xiao Yu crouches down and grabs Wang Yibo's hand.

"Papa's hand is big." His innocent eyes stare as he sits down, holding his father's hand.

Wang Yibo naturally holds those tiny, soft fingers back, "How am I your Papa?" He studies the small one; aside from those full, round cheeks, he appears smaller than his age, delicate and fragile.

"Papa is ..." Xiao Yu looks up and tries his hardest to form an explanation but he can't seem to form any, so he concludes with, "Papa — Let Xiao Yu ask Xiao Zhan how Papa is Papa, then Xiao Yu will tell you when Xiao Yu know."

He adds, "Papa don't know how?" His round eyes question.

"Well ..." Wang Yibo doesn't know what to respond.

After a few seconds, Xiao Yu suddenly stands up on his feet and says, "Xiao Yu is sorry." Both of his hands place formally on his tummy and he properly bows his head to his Papa.

" _Sorry?_ " Wang Yibo gazes confusedly at the little guy once his face glances up again.

Xiao Yu explains, "Grandpa tells Xiao Yu to say sorry to Papa." His Grandpa told him to do lots of things when he meets his Papa, but he can't seem to remember much right now.

_Han Chifeng want to apologize?_

Afraid that his Papa might have to leave soon, he asks, "Can Papa stay with Xiao Yu for a long time? Or you have to leave?"

In his dreams, his Papa always leave very soon. Or maybe this is also his dream. But he can feel his hand, so it can't possibly be a dream, and this isn't Xiao Zhan's hand.

"You want me — you want _Papa_ to stay with you?" Wang Yibo asks the child; it's definitely a weird feeling for him using such word.

"Mnn-hmm." Xiao Yu slowly nods with concern; his doe-eyes soften, and his bottom lip slowly tugs out becoming a little pout, almost as if he's pleading.

And naturally, a warm smile spread across Wang Yibo's face and perhaps, warmth even spread across his frozen heart. He sees a miniature of himself, both in appearance and demeanor. He used to wonder if he had begged his father to stay with him, would he had stayed? If he had stayed, it would be the greatest gift he could ever asked for in his life. Regrettably, he didn't have the chance to beg.

"Then, ... Papa will stay with you." Wang Yibo uses his thumb to caress the little hand holding his forefinger. He's used to people leaving. It feels weird, having someone asking him to stay; it's such a _precious_ feeling.

"Really?! — Xiao Yu thought it's impossible." His innocent eyes gazes into his Papa's, he doesn't think it could be true.

"Well, ... Papa is all about the impossible," he smiles tenderly at the small child.

"Xiao Yu, you want to hug?" Wang Yibo asks the small child. He notices it; the little one sits close to him and keeps leaning towards him but he's probably too shy to initiate or ask.

Xiao Yu smiles shyly and nods, and in that instant, his Papa embraces him. Xiao Yu is delighted as the ball of delight that he is. In his mind, he's been talking to his Papa every day when his Grandpa tells him all about his Papa. But to speak to and see him feels very different. Not comfortable and warm like Xiao Zhan, but a different fulfillment in his tiny little heart.

He mumbles in that embrace, "Xiao Yu and Xiao Zhan miss Papa a lot."

_Miss? — Why is his voice suddenly sounding sad?_

Xiao Yu's arms wrap around his Papa; his bottom lip now tugging out and slowly his eyes turn red and his nose becomes stuffy while his lips trembles. His unspeakable feelings spill out in tears, crying; he sobs quietly in his Papa's embrace, expressing his longing for someone he always wanted to meet. Someone he misses despite never having him by his side, never having his embrace, and never heard his voice before. He cries quietly in the embrace he yearns for as long as he remembers.

Seeing that the small child in his arms is crying, trembling in his embrace, Wang Yibo automatically rubs his back, comforting him. Out of nowhere, his heart aches along with these silent cries; it doesn't feel good listening to these cries. He doesn't know what to do or say to ease the crying, so he sits there holding the child in his arms gently and quietly.

Hoping to divert Xiao Yu's attention so his crying will settle down, Wang Yibo utters, "Xiao Yu ..." and the fragile one looks up, his eyes are red with traces of tears. Wang Yibo continues, "Why do you call Xiao Zhan, _Xiao Zhan_?" He smiles softly; his thumb wipes off the drops on Xiao Yu's cheek.

Xiao Yu replies with sniffles, "Everybody calls Xiao Zhan, _Xiao Zhan_. That's his name." His innocent eyes stare seriously into Wang Yibo's.

 _Just because of that?! And the way Xiao Yu said it, it's like he's questioning why Wang Yibo would ask such thing. Isn't it obvious?_ Wang Yibo almost laughs at that serious facial expression; it's funnier because there are still tears in those focused eyes.

The little one further adds, "Xiao Yu and Xiao Zhan agreed to be adults. Xiao Zhan works really hard. Xiao Yu should be good at home, so Xiao Zhan doesn't have to work at home too."

He immediately wipes any traces of tears off his face with his knuckles. He states, "And Xiao Yu wants to be the same age as Xiao Zhan, so I can take care of Xiao Zhan. He always has to take care of me."

His doe-eyes suddenly light up, "Oh yeah, Xiao Yu has a gift for Papa." Excitedly, he stands and walks on the bed, reaching for his anklet, which he's not supposed to take off, on the table next to the patient's bed. He picks it up and hands it to his Papa.

"My gift?" Wang Yibo asks. _How is it his gift when the size is so small?_

"Xiao Yu has many more gifts to give, but only this one is here." He sits down right next to his Papa again.

Wang Yibo accepts it from a pair of tiny hands.

The little one then glances up and remarks, "Papa, you look, look like when Xiao Yu didn't get to sleep."

Wang Yibo evaluates himself. He must've look tired and worn out. He combs his fingers through his hair before he gazes down at Xiao Yu again. He shouldn't have drink that much last night. Why did he drink that much? He should've appeared better.

"Next time you — next time _Xiao Yu_ see Papa; Papa will look more handsome." Wang Yibo gives a warm smile.

 _Next time._ Xiao Yu feel excited just to hear there's next time, and so, he starts to ramble on and on about what his Papa missed out on. After a long talk where Xiao Yu cannot stop talking because he doesn't want to close his eyes, afraid that when he wakes up, his Papa won't be there anymore, his body eventually demands its rest and he falls asleep.

Once Wang Yibo is sure the little one is in a deep sleep, he comes out of the room. His mood switches as he walks with rage down to the end of the hallway, passing Liu Zhi. His eyes go back to its deadly glare and his face tenses up with anger. He finally let his fury comes out, and once he can't contain his anger, he kicks a nearby medical cart, crashing it to the ground. His hand grasps tightly to the hallway railing.

 _What the hell happened?!!_ His eyes turn stark furious. How come he doesn't know anything at all? Why didn't Xiao Zhan tell him anything? Xiao Yu is whose child?! Confused and frustrated, his anger burns up even more than yesterday. If it's what he thinks it is then he really underestimated Xiao Zhan; never knew he could be this cruel. How could he do this to him? To Xiao Yu? After the interaction with Xiao Yu, he's even more unsure of what happened in past.

Liu Zhi follows and watches his Young Master, wanting to tell him to calm down, but seems like each time he tells him that, it tends to get worse. Thus, he stands silently, just waiting for his Young Master to calm himself.

Wang Yibo finds his fist clenching, but he stops once he realizes, Xiao Yu's gift is in his hand; doesn't want to ruin it.

He takes a deep breath and then orders, "Take Xiao Yu's hair and mine. Run it. Check and cross reference his name with every hospital and get every document you have on him. He said he sees tall mountains where he lives. Check those provinces. Among his buddies, one is Takeshi who now lives far away. So, check Japan, and run it with the name Sean — I want everything as soon as possible."

"Yes, Young Master," Liu Zhi nods his head down and his eyes land on the object in his Young Master's hand.

"By the way, what is it, in your hand?" Liu Zhi asks.

Wang Yibo holds it up and glances at it, his tone changes, softer now, "Xiao Yu said it's his gift for me."

"Young Master, may I see it?"

Wang Yibo hands it to Liu Zhi.

"If you uncover of this part, it's a mini USB drive." Liu Zhi tells the person next to him.

He has seen lots of these. His wife store precious moments of his two girls into these small drives and then uses a decorative waterproof compartment to cover it. Hangs it as a pendant in necklaces and bracelets. She learns about it from the internet, saying these are precious gifts and will be memories for the girls when they grow up. He thinks his wife has too much time on her hand that she spends time doing such thing.

"Well, ... then, do you have a laptop around?" Wang Yibo asks. It's Xiao Yu's gift for him; it must be important.

"The back of the van does. Liu Xie and the others should still be in the van trying to trace the culprit behind the kidnap. It's parked in lot C — I can take you," Liu Zhi suggests.

"No, I'll go there myself. Stay here and watch Xiao Yu. Call if he wakes up. I'll be back soon." Wang Yibo sets off to parking lot C.

.

.

His fist pounds urgently on the side of the van. Liu Xie pokes his head out from the back of the van to look through the window; _who's this rude person?_ He sees his Boss; _Crap! Why is Mr. Wang here?!_ Immediately, he tells the other men to open the back of the van and they all jump out to greet their Boss.

"I need a laptop," Wang Yibo declares.

"Yes, of course." Liu Xie hops back into the van.

Wang Yibo steps up into the gloomy van and gazes around. _Too many computers in here._ Liu Xie hands him a regular-looking laptop. He accepts it and then stares at Liu Xie.

"Oh, ... yes, Sir." Liu Xie understands and hops out of the van and closes the back door. He and the other underlings stand dumbfounded outside of the van, not sure what's going on, but they know it's best not to ask.

Wang Yibo sits down on the floor of the van and plugs the mini USB drive into the computer. After a common sound hits, a library of videos pop up. All are titled consecutively 1st Birthday, 2nd Birthday, 3rd Birthday, and 4th Birthday. _It couldn't be._ Wang Yibo clicks on the first video.

His eyes widen. The video starts with a picture of Xiao Yu from his moment of birth. Pictures and pictures of Xiao Yu. His progression through each month until he's one year old. _Why is he so small?_ The little one appears frail and almost sickly. Wang Yibo can't help but watch attentively. Some pictures are of Xiao Yu and Xiao Zhan, mostly Xiao Yu in Xiao Zhan's arms. The background scenery confirms they were in Japan.

In a short clip at the end of the video shows a small toddler who can barely speaks, standing on a comfy bed, surrounded by pillows.

"Xiao Yu, say hello." This voice is not Xiao Zhan's. It's much lighter, sounds like Han Chifeng.

"Eyyo-ahh," a baby Xiao Yu babbles and he wobbles on the bed; is he going to fall or not?

"Say Papa. Paaa-pa," the voice behind the camera says.

"Paa-ppa-ahh," the one-year-old tries and he falls down on the bed.

The first video abruptly concludes there, and Wang Yibo immediately clicks on the next video.

=2nd Video=

It begins with Xiao Yu from his first birthday to his second birthday. Xiao Yu looks better, livelier, and healthier. He can run clumsily and fall. He can smile brightly, showing his cute teeth, and pose with a peace sign.

The last segment of the video shows a two-year-old Xiao Yu; he's sitting in a frog-sitting position. The voice behind the camera warmly asks, "Xiao Yu, you are two years old today. Since your Papa can't be here, can you say something to him?"

The little toddler smiles shyly as he fidgets back and forth. He plays with his fingers as he babbles, "Hi Papa" but it's understandable.

"Is there anything else you want to say?" Chifeng asks.

Xiao Yu smiles at the camera nervously, and he mumbles, "Love-you-Papa."

"Xiao Yu, Grandpa can't hear you."

The round-face toddler then playfully shakes his head with each word as he says it loudly, "Love! Love! Love! Love! Love! Papaaaa!" He smiles cheekily into the camera, feeling proud of his declaration of love.

Wang Yibo isn't sure how to feel; there's a weird feeling of happiness, just hearing those two words: _love_ and _Papa_. He's not even sure if those two words are meant for him, but his face is smiling so widely now, warmly too; his eyes reflects the kind of proudness Xiao Yu has when he declared his love.

=3rd Video=

Various images of Xiao Yu from two years old to three years old. He seems active. Seems to like playgrounds. A series of images of Xiao Yu with natural sceneries in the background, Xiao Zhan must be the one who took these pictures; he enjoys these types of artistic views. And as expected, the video concludes with a mini-greeting from Xiao Yu.

"Happy 3rd Birthday, Xiao Yu!" the voice behind the camera congratulates; as usual, it's Han Chifeng.

"Thank you, Grandpaaaa." Behind the little one is a clean white wall; it's almost like he's giving a formal interview. _How cute of him._

"Do you know how to say your Papa's name?"

"Mnn-hmm," Xiao Yu nods confidently.

"What's his name?"

"WanggYibbo," his doe-eyes gazes at the camera.

"Say something to your Papa."

"Good morning, Papa. Xiao Yu—Xiao Yu miss Papa. Love Papa too. Love Papa the _most_." His hands dance in full circle to express his amount of love; this circle is the world and so, his love for his Papa is as big as the world.

"Come see Xiao Yu soon. Xiao Yu will wait," he tells his Papa and he smiles adorably at the camera.

"Is that all?" Chifeng asks.

Xiao Yu put both his hands on his lips and _muahhh_ , sending a kiss through the camera. He then bounces so cheerfully to the camera; his whole face fills up the screen. He whispers, "Xiao Zhan miss Papa, too. Love Papa, too."

Chifeng chuckles, "Xiao Yu, why are you whispering?"

Xiao Yu giggles along with Chifeng's chuckles; he's not sure why he's whispering too, but he continues to giggle so happily.

Wang Yibo smiles along to those giggles; he's not sure why he's smiling too.

=4th Video=

Like the usual pattern, the fourth video starts with pictures of a three-year Xiao Yu to a four-year-old. But unlike usual, in between the images is a short clip. The camera wobbles around unstably and then Xiao Zhan appears on screen; he appears to be lying flat on his stomach with a blanket over him, looking confused.

"Xiao Yu, are you filming me?" Xiao Zhan asks, his eyes squint for a quick second, then he gazes into the camera.

The little one giggles behind the screen and the camera shakes to those cute giggles.

"At least, film far away. You're holding it too close to my face." Xiao Zhan brings his hand to cover half of his face.

"Xiao Zhan is sick?" Xiao Yu asks; his soft voice rings near to the camera, backing a bit away.

"Xiao Zhan is not sick, but I need to rest." One of his hand reaches pass the screen, probably caressing Xiao Yu's cheek.

"Xiao Yu miss Xiao Zhan. Didn't get see Xiao Zhan today," his voice is adorably sulky.

Lovingly, the other person responds, "Why is Xiao Yu is being so sweet today? — Xiao Zhan miss Xiao Yu too." He smiles so sweetly to the camera, despite his weary eyes.

"But Xiao Yu miss Xiao Zhan more," the three-year-old, almost four-year-old argues.

Xiao Zhan can't help but laugh at that adorb persistence, "Yes, yes. Xiao Yu win at missing Xiao Zhan more."

"Xiao Zhan, who's in your heart?" he asks, changing the topic to someone else Xiao Zhan also misses.

"In my heart? Well ... in my heart is a gorgeously handsome man." He pulls himself up and rest his face on his palm.

Excitedly, Xiao Yu asks, "Really?! What's his name?!"

"Not going to tell Xiao Yu. Xiao Yu didn't tell Xiao Zhan about NiNi," he teases, seeing Xiao Yu's excitement.

"Not true—" Xiao Yu almost sounds like he's complaining and the screen wobbles strongly.

"Xiao Yu, be careful with the camera. What if you break it?"

The camera becomes more stable and a little voice gently says, "Can Xiao Zhan greet the camera?"

He plays along, "Xiao Zhan and Xiao Yu need to go to bed, so it's time for Camera to go to bed too. Good night, Camera!" He waves lovingly at it.

"Send a kiss," Xiao Yu says.

Xiao Zhan smiles and with his hand at his lips, _muahhh_ , sending it. Xiao Yu chuckles blissfully at the gesture, causing the camera to shake and it pans out to a random wall.

"Xiao Yu, let's stop playing with the camera and go get ready for bed."

"Okayyy." The camera wobbles again and it tunes out until a whisper comes on, a tiny, little whisper, "Good night, Papa."

_Good night, Papa. Sounds so sweet._

After the clip, additional pictures appear and then Xiao Yu's usual mini-interview comes on.

"Congratulations! Xiao Yu is four now!" the usual voice behinds the camera cheerfully says.

"Hi Papa! It's Xiao Yu." He smiles and bows his head properly.

His hand then reaches up to touch his beanie, he adds, "Papa look at this! Xiao Zhan got this for Xiao Yu. A beanie like Papa's. Looks really cool just like Papa." He smiles showing his teeth.

"What else do you want to say to your Papa?" Chifeng adjusts the camera.

Xiao Yu stands still for a few seconds before he speaks again, his mood seems to change and he appears ... _sad._ In a small voice, he says, "Xiao Yu love Papa, so come see Xiao Yu soon. Xiao Yu is still waiting. Xiao Yu also miss Papa ... a lot too."

He begins to pout, his eyes turn red and watery, "Does Papa miss Xiao Yu ... at all?" and then all the sudden his lips curl down, and his burst of tears come out. The camera suddenly flips dark.

"Xiao Yu, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" the voice from the video says from a distance. He probably ran over to Xiao Yu.

A child's heartbreaking cries can be heard loudly for a few minutes. Gradually, it calms down to sobs, "Xiao Yu doesn't have a Papa. Only have Xiao Zhan. There's no Papa."

"That's not true — Xiao Yu, you do have a Papa," Chifeng tries to comfort. "Tell Grandpa, what's wrong?"

He sniffles, "Xiao Yu told Meng Er that Xiao Yu have another Papa. But Meng Er and her friends said Xiao Yu doesn't have a Papa. There's only Xiao Zhan."

His voice trembles, "They all called me a liar. That I lied about having another Papa. But, ... but Xiao Yu doesn't lie." And he cries even more, his pitiful cries.

"Xiao Yu, you didn't lie. You have a Papa. Your Papa is Wang Yibo. You know his name. It doesn't matter what they said," Chifeng comforts in a warm voice.

"Then, ... why—why won't Papa come see Xiao Yu?" His voice breaks and trembles, "Xiao Yu wait, wait so long too but Papa's not here yet." He cries, "Did Papa forget about Xiao Yu? Papa doesn't miss Xiao Yu?"

"Well, ..." Chifeng chokes up, full of guilt. "Your Papa lives far away."

"But TongTong's Papa also lives far away, and he sees him every week." His voice reveals his hurt; his Papa must not love him like TongTong's Papa loves TongTong.

"How about this? When you turn five, Grandpa will take you to go see your Papa, alright?"

Xiao Yu sniffles, "Really? — Promise?"

"Promise, so don't cry. No matter what, Grandpa will take Xiao Yu back to Xiao Yu's Papa."

Xiao Yu's sniffles continue.

"Can Xiao Yu stop crying?If Xiao Zhan come back and see you cry, Xiao Zhan will cry even more. We don't want to see him cry. Both Xiao Yu and Xiao Zhan can't be cry-babies."

"Mnnn, o-kay Grandpa. Xiao Yu won't be a cry-baby. Xiao Yu will take care of Xiao Zhan," he sniffles as he speaks.

The black screen and voice cuts away for a while before it comes on again. Xiao Yu is on screen again, now holding an ice cream cup; his eyes are wet, and his nose is red, "Hi Papa. Xiao Yu will be a good boy, so come see Xiao Yu soon. Or Xiao Yu will go see Papa soon."

His wet doe-eyes look directly at the camera, "Wait for Xiao Yu ... and don't forget Xiao Yu. Okay?" He sniffs one more time and still smiles sweetly with his red face and waves his hand at his Papa. The video ends.

Once again, Wang Yibo feels his heart shattered in pieces; how many times can one's heart shatter? And now, tears stream down his face. Xiao Yu worries about Wang Yibo forgetting him when he doesn't even know his existence to begin with. What absurdity is this?

.

.

After a while, Wang Yibo comes out of van.

Liu Xie greets, "Mr. Wa—"

Wang Yibo solemnly walks pass them, heading back to the hospital's entrance; he walks on and on. Liu Zhi, who sits outside Xiao Yu's room, stands up as his Young Master approaches.

He speaks, "He's still sleeping," but it's like his Young Master doesn't hear him. Wang Yibo lifelessly walks pass Liu Zhi and silently enters the room.

 _That face._ His Young Master just cried.

After closing the door, Wang Yibo walks with light steps and pulls a chair to sit next to the bed. He watches the young child sleeping, breathing in and out peacefully. His hand reaches out, wanting to touch those adorable cheeks but he stops himself, afraid he'll disrupt the little one's sleep. He gazes at his precious little boy and tears just stream down.

He whispers in the softest voice, "Xiao Yu, Papa is here. Xiao Yu won't have to miss Papa anymore."

And in that instant, images of his own father flashes into his mind. He remembers his father telling bedtime stories so he can fall asleep. He remembers his father running to him when he bruised his knees from learning how to ride a bike. His father being there when his mother yelled at him for making a mess. His father was there to hold him up when his Aikido classes were too tough.

And he remembers his father not being there when his mother left for abroad. He remembers his father not being there when he sits waiting for death when he was kidnapped. His father was not there when he graduated. His classmates had theirs father there. Li Shizhen, despite being a terrible human being, is a great father to Li Chen and he was there for him throughout. Even from afar, Wang Yibo can feel it; that that's what fathers do for their children.

Wang Yibo cries silently, just gazing at the sleeping child, afraid he'll wake him up. In his mind, he just doesn't want Xiao Yu to remember having a Papa that wasn't there for him.

"Papa is sorry it took this long. From now on, Papa will be there for Xiao Yu. No one can say Xiao Yu doesn't have a Papa. And Papa didn't forget Xiao Yu — Papa will never forget Xiao Yu."

.

.

.

3.18.20🌻🖤v.rh


	24. Tell Him

_A few days later ..._

In the early morning, Xiao Zhan rushes to the hospital once Assistant Liu finally tells him where his son is. Liu Hong told him that Xiao Yu is safe since the day he was rescued but refused to tell him where he is, claiming it's for Xiao Yu's protection.

Currently, Xiao Zhan goes around looking for the room but once he found the room, there's no sign of his baby. An empty room with an empty bed; the bed sheets are too neat for any patient to be using this room. He hurries out of the room to the desk receptionist.

"Excuse me, where is my son? He's supposed to be in 328," he asks one of the nurses at the desk; maybe Xiao Yu is moved to a different room.

"What is the patient's name?" the young nurse asks. If she remembers correctly that room is vacant for now.

"Xiao Yu," Xiao Zhan replies.

"You are?"

"I'm his father, Xiao Zhan."

Her fingers dash across the keyboard before she informs, "The patient has been discharged."

"What?!" his eyebrows instantly furrow.

She reveals, "According the documents here, the patient was discharged a few days ago."

_A few days ago? Then why would Assistant Liu tell him to come here?_

"In fact, you are not listed as the patient's parent. Mr. Wang Yibo is."

 _Wang Yibo — Xiao Yu's parent._ Xiao Zhan feels his heart snatched out of his body. _Where is Xiao Yu now? —_ He runs out of the hospital and pulls out his phone. He calls Assistant Liu immediately, multiple calls, but he's not answering. _How convenient_ _._ His heart begins to beat nervously as he decides to call another number. Soon, the line picks up.

"Tou Ye, send me Wang Yibo's number."

Tou Ye must have the other person's number, especially after he claims to be so close to him.

A confused voice answers, "Why do you want his—"

"Send it now!" Xiao Zhan demands with urgency.  
  
  


Once Xiao Zhan obtained Wang Yibo's number, he calls; turns out that person still uses the same number as five years ago. The line rings on and on, but he's not answering. Seems like Wang Yibo still has that habit of his where he doesn't answer unknown numbers. Xiao Zhan waits anxiously in the cold outside of the hospital, and once his cab arrives, he hurries to W Corp; he has no other ideas of where else to go find Wang Yibo or Xiao Yu.

With a stiff, darken expression, he walks through the massive lobby to corridor A and passes the receptionist, who wouldn't dare to stop him to begin with. He goes straight into the elevator, passing the guards, and once he arrives on the top floor, he walks, striding directly towards Wang Yibo's office.

Upon seeing Xiao Zhan approaching, Liu Hong immediately stands from his seat to stop him, standing in the way. Xiao Zhan halts. He glances over and sees Assistant Liu's phone sits nicely on his desk; seems like he intentionally ignored his calls, probably because his Boss told him to.

"Please get out of my way," Xiao Zhan glares at Assistant Liu. He proceeds closer to the door, unyieldingly.

Liu Hong backs up and blocks the way of the door. Out of concern, he tries to dissuade, "Mr. Xiao, please don't do this—"

Xiao Zhan instantly pushes Assistant Liu aside and intrudes into Wang Yibo's room. The usually calm person walks impatiently towards his target, his eyes direct at that person.

"Wang Yibo. Where did you take my son?" His voice remains calm, but his facial expression speaks otherwise; his eyes are darker, and his jaw is tensed.

Meanwhile, Wang Yibo sits at his desk. Unbothered, he continues to sign the documents piling on his desk. Liu Hong quickly follows in but once he sees his Boss' nonchalant reaction, he quietly exits the room.

"Wang Yibo!" Xiao Zhan shouts, taking a step closer to the desk. _Where is Xiao Yu?_ This is not the deal they made.

And the cold person still acts like he doesn't hear anything. He continues working on whatever is on his desk. Xiao Zhan strides forward until he's close enough to Wang Yibo and yanks the pen out of his hand. He drops the pen to the floor. Wang Yibo finally stops, pausing for a split second due to Xiao Zhan's action. He then glances up at a furious Xiao Zhan and leans back on his chair.

"Why are you here again?" Wang Yibo scratches the side of his jaw, staring at Xiao Zhan.

"Where's my son?" Xiao Zhan asks; his face, still composed despite the foreboding feelings inside of him.

Wang Yibo smiles but his eyes aren't smiling, and he starts quizzing, "Try to guess? With the money I have, he can be anywhere in the world right now. Maybe the Netherlands. Or was it, Scandinavia? Sweden? — I randomly put my finger on the globe, so I don't really remember which country it was." He ends with a shrug and a smug on his face.

"You ... Are you out of your mind?!" Xiao Zhan's face grimaces: it's as if someone just stabbed his heart and pull it out. _Xiao Yu ... in a foreign country ... by himself?! His baby._

Wang Yibo continues to smile. He shakes his head and in an effortlessly joyful voice, he reveals, "By the way, he's not your son anymore. He's my son now. I got all the papers filed and changed yesterday. Nothing illegal here. I can do whatever I want to him. His life is mine now. You have no rights."

 _Xiao Zhan feels a mixture of emotions hitting him at once. Legal or illegal, money buries it. Assistant Liu didn't tell him anything these past few days_ — _Wang Yibo probably planned it. And 'my son', as in Wang Yibo knows? Or not? But if he knows, then why is he treating this like some sort of child play, speaking about Xiao Yu in such a way?_

Wang Yibo continues to wear a smile, "You said as long as I don't ask you to die, you'll do anything. So, give me Xiao Yu."

"Anything but him," Xiao Zhan immediately retorts, his face loses the little colors he has left.

At once, that smiling face transforms back into his usual grim expression, but darker than usual. Wang Yibo spits each word harshly, "Seems like words and promises are nothing to you. You can go back on it so fluidly. But I stick to my words and I'm holding you accountable. I don't care about anything else you say. I'm taking what I want." He now glares.

Xiao Zhan shakes his head, "Wang Yibo, don't do this. Xiao Yu has been with me his whole life. You can't just take him away. You are hurting an innocent child by doing this—"

At once, Wang Yibo slams his hands hard onto his desk, standing up, he shouts, "You still think I don't know!" His hand reaches for the pieces of paper on his desk and throws it directly at Xiao Zhan's face, the pieces of papers hit then scatter to the floor.

Xiao Zhan tenses up as his eyes wander to the test result report on the ground; he doesn't have to read it to know the results. _So, Wang Yibo does know._

The cold person grits his teeth together, takes a deep breath and rises from his desk. He walks around his desk, and slowly, he steps towards Xiao Zhan and naturally, Xiao Zhan backs up.

The stunning person begins, "I intended to tell you about Xiao Yu—"

"You!" Wang Yibo yells. "You are full of bullshit and lies!" His eyes, angry, furious, and he shouts, "He's been with you _his whole life_? — Why?! Why is it that everything is like this?!"

"How come he's with you his entire life and I'm nowhere to be found?! How come I don't know anything?! Can you tell me why?!" With each question Wang Yibo is angrier and angrier, and he walks closer and closer to Xiao Zhan.

When he's close enough, he snatches the other person's wrist, "Because you stole his life away from me! You're a liar. A thief. Deceptive — I pity myself and Xiao Yu for having anything to do with you!"

 _Mnn. Xiao Zhan pities them too._ The grip on his wrist tightens until it suffocates and hurts, reflecting the raw anger from Wang Yibo. He feels his wrist gradually being twisted, as if his bone will break any seconds, but he knows, anything he does now will only make it worse. Thus, he stands there, taking it in, but his face can't hide the growing pain Wang Yibo is inflicting. His eyebrows draw together, his face, wincing.

Eventually, Wang Yibo manages to take a deep breath and calms down, however, his hand still squeezes tightly on that wrist. He speaks, "This is your one and only chance. Tell me. Five years ago, why did you leave? — I want the real reason, the whole truth." Wang Yibo stares at him; this is his greatest mercy for the other person.

For Xiao Zhan, the hurt on his wrist is far from his heart. The hurt in his heart is incomparable to anything else. And with the mention of the past, in a few blinks, tears begin to form in his eyes, his lips press tightly together, and his eyes nervously deviate away from Wang Yibo's glare.

 _No response._ Wang Yibo laughs, "As expected, you're going to hold your silence. Well then, continue to hold your silence for the rest of your life as well as staying out of Xiao Yu's life." Wang Yibo releases his wrist.

Xiao Zhan instantly looks back at the other person, while his hand moves to hold his hurting wrist. He mutters, "No—"

"You can speak now?!" Wang Yibo retorts.

Xiao Zhan shuts his mouth. He blinks for a few times before he speaks again, "But Xiao Yu, he's—"

"Don't worry about Xiao Yu. For the one I love, I will care, tend, and protect. Perhaps, even better than what you can do for him. I can give him everything." Wang Yibo inches closer to Xiao Zhan, still glaring at him.

He grabs Xiao Zhan's by the collar and pulls him in. He declares with fury, "And for those I hate, I grossly hates them. So, stay away from Xiao Yu if you don't want me to hurt you. I don't want to take everything from you."

_But ... for Xiao Zhan, Xiao Yu is everything._

Xiao Zhan gazes at Wang Yibo whose bloodshot eyes is filled of contempt, rage, and maybe even disgust. He wonders and asks, "You ... are you doing this because you hate me?" _Wang Yibo's eyes only suggests this reason._

Wang Yibo suddenly smiles, "... And it's _fun_. You look like your heart's going to rip out of your chest."

Tears begin to form in his alluring eyes again. "So, this is what it's about? You want me to suffer?" His eyes deviate to the floor.

Wang Yibo shakes his head, "No — I want more than that." At once, he seizes Xiao Zhan's arms, squeezing them; Xiao Zhan instantly looks back at him.

Wang Yibo articulates clearly, "I want you to understand the feeling where living is worse than death. I want you to feel your only source of happiness vanishes right in front of your eyes and you can't do anything about it." _The feeling Wang Yibo can never get over._ "But are you even capable of feeling such things?"

Tears brimming in his eyes, _Xiao Zhan wishes he is incapable of feeling such things_ , he responds, "Then, you already win. I know how that feels like. You can quit your games and return him to me now." Xiao Zhan stands lifelessly, gazing into Wang Yibo's eyes.

Wang Yibo lets go of Xiao Zhan, taking a step back. _How could this person easily say such things? Which words are true, which aren't? Wang Yibo can't tell anymore._

Xiao Zhan walks closer to Wang Yibo. His voice trembles, "Please, I can't live without him." He's been living his life for Xiao Yu, without Xiao Yu, he has absolutely nothing left.

 _Sounds familiar._ And so, Wang Yibo laughs again, "I once ignorantly said something like that to you."

He makes sure his eyes connect with Xiao Zhan's as he leans in, "And what did you said to me? You lived your life fine before you met me, even after me, you'll still be fine. So, for you, you'll live your life fine without Xiao Yu, even if you no longer have him, your life will still be fine. There's no big deal." He smiles ravishingly at a lifeless person.

Xiao Zhan feels hurts hearing the words he once said; he's not crying but some random teardrops fall from his eyes. When he said those words, he sincerely meant well for Wang Yibo. He doesn't want the other person to hurt himself. He wanted Wang Yibo to live graciously, joyfully even without him. But these words from Wang Yibo, he's clearly mocking him, saying it to spite him.

Wang Yibo taps on Xiao Zhan's shoulder. "This is all I have to say to you. You can leave now." He turns and walks to his desk.

Xiao Zhan composed himself together and walks towards the desk, wiping his face. He speaks with determination, "I'm not leaving until you tell me where Xiao Yu is."

Wang Yibo can hate him, intentionally do or say whatever to hurt him, Xiao Zhan can take it, but when it comes to Xiao Yu he will not yield.

Wang Yibo doesn't reply nor look at him, instead he presses a button on the desk-phone.

Liu Hong rushes in, "Yes, Mr. Wang."

"Throw him out and don't let him in again." Wang Yibo sits down and turns his back to the other person.

"Yes, Sir." Liu Hong walks to Xiao Zhan, gesturing for him to leave but he wouldn't.

"Wang Yibo! You're crazy if you think I'm going to let you take him away from me!" Xiao Zhan yells.

Liu Hong grabs the yelling person, but a series of yells continue.

"How could you send Xiao Yu away like this?!" his voice breaks down as he yells. _Xiao Yu did nothing wrong but why does he have to suffer? He suffered enough already. His poor baby._

"You call that love and care?!" he yells angrily at the back of Wang Yibo's chair.

"He's only four! — Who's going to take care of him?!"

"He can't even sleep alone yet!—" Xiao Zhan feels his heart breaking again; he never knew he could feel this mad at Wang Yibo. If Wang Yibo hates him, then hurt him. Xiao Yu doesn't deserve to be thrown into this mess. He's too innocent for this.

Liu Hong, holding the resisting person's arms and with all his might, pulling him, he whispers, "Mr. Xiao, please calm down, I'll help you." Slightly confused, Xiao Zhan let Assistant Liu drags him out of the room, but he makes sure to continue his yelling at Wang Yibo.

Once they're out of the room and the door is securely closed, Xiao Zhan calms down and follows Assistant Liu down a floor to another severely quiet zone.  
  


.  
  
  


.  
  


"So, you don't know where Xiao Yu is?" Xiao Zhan asks, hope leaving his eyes. His sits in a couch in front of Assistant Liu; his hand covers his wrist.

"Mr. Wang doesn't tell me nor Liu Xie, but I'm sure Zhi-ge knows," Liu Hong replies.

He continues, "But even if we know where your Xiao Yu is, if Mr. Wang doesn't let him go, it's not like we can do anything about it."

"At least, I want to know if Xiao Yu is doing okay, not in some foreign country with some strangers." Just thinking about it makes him worry endlessly.

"Mr. Xiao, I'm confident Mr. Wang didn't send your son abroad. I'll talk to Zhi-ge to see how much he knows. I don't know how much it'll help but it's worth a shot."

Xiao Zhan stares hopelessly at Assistant Liu. All he can think about is Xiao Yu.

Out of nowhere, a female voice interrupt, "Xiao Zhan ...?" It's not a familiar voice but he recognizes the owner.

The alluring person looks to his right following that voice; he stands up to greet her, "President Zhou."

Simultaneously, Assistant Liu also stands, he bows.

"I ... didn't expect to see you here," she says with amazement in her eyes, her assistant behind her side.

Xiao Zhan nods awkwardly, wearing a smile. He didn't expect see her too. She has aged but she remains graceful.

"Do you have a few minutes to spare?" she asks with smile.

.

.

_In President Zhou's room ..._

"What is Wang Yibo doing?! He must be crazy?" she questions but can't hide the smug on her face as she thinks about her son's absurdity. _Wang Yibo really chose this route. How interesting._

"He's in his right mind." Xiao Zhan looks down, sitting in a couch opposite from the elder lady; his hand still covers his wrist.

"Anyway, don't worry about your son," she tells him in a light voice.

 _Don't worry?_ Xiao Zhan's face suddenly lights up, "Do you happen to know where he is?"

She smiles tenderly, "The other day, Yibo took a small child home. He said the little boy is his son and told me to stay out of his business. I wasn't even able to ask for his name — Yibo, he never tells me anything."

Usually, her son doesn't come home to the mansion and mostly stays at his condo. However, randomly, he took a young child home and they stayed in Wang Yibo's old playrooms all day long. He even gave his old bedroom to the little boy, the room he treasures like his life and prohibits her from even taking a step in there. It's magical how he's coming home every day now.

 _Xiao Zhan finally feels like he can breathe now. Thankfully, Wang Yibo didn't send Xiao Yu away. He almost feels like crying just hearing that_ — _Why is he so emotionally weak these days? He needs to stop being like this._

"President Zhou, can you take me to Xiao Yu?" Xiao Zhan stares hopefully at her.

"I can, but it'll only be trouble for you if he finds out. His guards are everywhere," she tells him honestly.

"But—" Xiao Zhan can't let things be like this.

"I'll try to talk to him. Let's start from there ..." she suggests.

"Thank you." Xiao Zhan can only say those two words.

"So, Xiao Yu has nothing to do with Yibo?" she inquires, observing the distressed face in front of her.

Xiao Zhan looks down at the table in front of him; how do he explain it?

Amidst the silence, she asks directly. "Do you still love him?"

Still looking down, but a bitter smile appears on his face, "It's too shameful for me to even think of that."

 _Shameful?_ President Zhou leans closer to Xiao Zhan and covers his hand with hers, her hands are still warm just like that day. Her gesture is unknowingly gentle that it doesn't add more pain to his wrist, as her hand covers his hand that is covering his wrist.

She speaks, "Xiao Zhan, you shouldn't think like that. The past is the past, you should leave it behind and start anew. _That is strength actually._ " A lesson she learned the hard way or perhaps, is still learning.

Xiao Zhan glances up and sees her warm, comforting eyes.

She takes her hand off, "I heard about your uncle. I believe he felt sorry to you. He probably pushed you to come back here, am I right? — I also feel sorry to you and Yibo. I regret letting you leave then, if you leave now too, I don't think I'll ever forgive myself." Her eyes reveal her regrets while her voice is effortlessly calming.

She continues, "I know I told you not to tell Yibo, but if it will make everything better, you can tell him n—"

"It was my decision. This is not on you." Xiao Zhan smiles reassuringly at the elder lady. With resolution, he continues, "And telling him now means I'm taking advantage of the love he once has for me — I won't do it."

"Then ..." She pauses, then carefully brings it up, "I know this is selfish of me to ask — but about your parents, if you can let it go—"

"President Zhou, please rest assured. It's not about my parents. It never was." Xiao Zhan looks firmly at her with a faint smile.

"I thought you left because of th—" She studies Xiao Zhan's resolved expression; all these years, she thought this child left because of his parents but it's not?

She immediately asks, "If not then, what's it about?"

Xiao Zhan smiles warmly at her, "I love him, and he loved me. His love, pure and precious, I can't ..." He looks down again, and then shakes his head, "Can't take advantage of it."

 _What a gorgeous but sad smile?_ — Zhou Xuan still doesn't understand this child. Even back then, she didn't understand him. The way he thinks and perceives things is nothing like how she and her son function.

Nonetheless, she suggests, "You can start over. Everything's already in the past. Come back home."

Xiao Zhan answers, "Like you said, the past is the past. But starting anew with how everything is now, it's impossible. Every glance Wang Yibo gives me, it's like he's going kill me. And I can't even look at him without feeling ashamed."

President Zhou sighs with a light-smile, "Xiao Zhan, you feel ashamed when you have no reason to be ashamed. If you feel ashamed, then what does that make me?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that." Xiao Zhan looks apologetically at her.

"I know," she replies, smiling, adoring him.

.

.

_The next day in Wang Mansion ..._

President Zhou walks into one of the playrooms and as expected, Wang Yibo is there with Xiao Yu, playing with LEGOs.

"Xiao Yu, I think this one might belong on that side," Wang Yibo advises the little one. He's lying down on his side with his elbow supporting himself, while Xiao Yu sits on his own little knees on the other side, both has their attention on the exciting creation at hand.

"Okay, let Xiao Yu try." His clumsy hands try to connect the piece and it fits perfectly.

His eyes glow, "Wow Papa! You're really smart." Xiao Yu gives a thumbs up, acknowledging.

"Yeah, Papa is smart," Wang Yibo boasts, "and Xiao Yu will grow up smart too." He hands the little one another piece, smiling sweetly at him.

"Yibo," President Zhou calls her son.

Simultaneously, Wang Yibo and Xiao Yu looks at her, both wearing beanies. _Is the duo twinning today? What adorable mess is this?_ She wants to laugh at her son who's doing something he normally would never do, but she holds it back.

"Xiao Yu, greet NaiNai," Wang Yibo tells the little ball of delight.

Cheerfully, he stands up and properly bows, "Hi NaiNai. I'm Xiao Yu."

This little one looks like Yibo but smiles like Xiao Zhan. _How adorbs!_ She smiles warmly at him, "So, you're Xiao Yu?"

The four-year-old nods, revealing a shy smile with his teeth showing. Zhou Xuan can't help but adore, gazing at those twinkling eyes.

Wang Yibo tells his son, "Xiao Yu, can you go find Aunty Song and tell her to give you a chocolate bar?" His voice is effortlessly gentle.

"Yes, Papa." Xiao Yu smiles at his Papa and then nods at NaiNai one more time before he runs out of the room, going to his chocolate bar.

Wang Yibo stands up and asks, "What do you want?" His voice returns to monotone.

"Why are you taking Xiao Zhan's son from him?" She goes straight to the point.

 _Seems like she already met Xiao Zhan._ Wang Yibo replies, "Xiao Yu's my son."

"Well if he's your son then shouldn't you do what makes him happy and not take him away from Xiao Zhan?" she asks.

Wang Yibo looks away and doesn't reply. He simply doesn't want to have this conversation.

She continues, "He's only been here for a few days, of course, he's still excited to see new things. But after some time, he'll start asking for Xiao Zhan."

She walks closer to her son, "If you're mean enough to ignore him and separate them for years, he'll stop asking for Xiao Zhan. But he'll never truly be happy. He'll still feel like something's missing — Separation from a parent hurt, whether it's separating him from you or Xiao Zhan."

She observes his expression and it seem like he understands her point. She tenderly holds his elbow. "You experienced it before, you know it well. I know I'm not the best person to give you parental advice, but please give it some thoughts."

Before she leaves the room, she turns back and give her son a smile; a genuine smile, he can tell.

Strangely, everything his mother said makes sense to him. And actually, yesterday when Wang Yibo puts Xiao Yu to bed, the little one had trouble falling asleep and started asking about the other person, wondering when he'll see him again. Wang Yibo didn't have a good answer. He simply said, _soon_.

.

.

_The next morning at W Corp ..._

Wang Yibo drives to work as usual but unlike usual, he keeps yawning. Seems like it's slowly hitting him now. Spending time with a child requires so much energy. Zhi-ge told him that he's lucky Xiao Yu doesn't need diapers; he will struggle even more if Xiao Yu does. Maybe he should have a driver, but then again, he prefers driving himself. Especially since it's only driving to work. 

He takes his private elevator up to his office. He doesn't even acknowledge his Assistant's greeting and heads straight into his room. _But why? Why is that person here?_

Xiao Zhan sits on one of the four couches around the table at the corner of Wang Yibo's office, reading one of the books he found from one of the bookshelves. He has a green handkerchief tied prettily on one of his wrists.

"Why are you here again?" Wang Yibo stares dead at the mellow person.

"How's Xiao Yu?" Xiao Zhan closes the book.

"Get out." Wang Yibo proceeds to his desk. _President Zhou probably already told the other person that Xiao Yu is at their house. Now that he thinks about it, why does it feel like she's siding so much with this person?_

Xiao Zhan begins, "Xiao Yu has a favorite SpongeBob and Patrick blanket. He's really attached to it; he needs it when he has nightmares. It helps him to sleep well."

"I packed it here. If you won't let me see him, can you at least bring it to him?" Xiao Zhan stays sitting on the couch while his eyes follow Wang Yibo to his desk, trying to read the other person's mood. _Softly and gently_ , maybe he can convince him somehow. At least, form some type of agreement.

Wang Yibo sits on his chair and turns on the computer on his desk. He focuses on his work as if the other person is invisible. The sound of typing rings continuously throughout the room.

Xiao Zhan continues to talk to Wang Yibo, "Xiao Yu likes to snack a lot. He got that bad habit from me. But you shouldn't let him eat too much snacks even if he cries or throws tantrums for it. Have him eat nutritious food instead."

"He really loves his beanie. He wears it a lot. Wash it often so it doesn't smell." Xiao Zhan studies Wang Yibo's expression; _he appears like he doesn't care but he's actually listening._

"He likes nighttime stories. It eases him to sleep." Xiao Zhan smiles faintly at the fact that Wang Yibo is actually listening.

"He can fall asleep anywhere when he's tired, so you have to keep an eye on him, especially if he's doing something active. He doesn't—" Xiao Zhan's phone rings. _Out of all time, why does it have to ring now?!_

He turns away, covers his mouth, and answers in the quietest whisper, "Yes, da-ge."

The sound of typing stops.

In the softest and quietest voice, Xiao Zhan speaks, "I won't be back for a while. I'm sorry. Can you please continue to watch over the bakery? Thank you! I don't know what I'd do without you. Yes, I understand it's urgent—"

All the sudden, there's a crashing sound. Shocked, Xiao Zhan jumps, immediately ending the call. He looks and sees a cracked cup of pens at the center of the room. Wang Yibo must have thrown it.

A cold glare, even more furious than yesterday, stares deadly at Xiao Zhan, and the owner demands, "Get! Out!"

Xiao Zhan stares back, "Wang Yibo, your temper is still as ugly as ever." _What if he shows this kind of temperament in front of Xiao Yu? This is not okay._

"Assistant Liu!!" Wang Yibo shouts instead of using the phone; his voice roars loudly through the room.

Liu Hong hurries in.

"Why did you let him in my room?!" Wang Yibo yells at Assistant Liu.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Wang. I was going to inform you, but you walked right in," Liu Hong urgently apologizes, lowering his head.

Xiao Zhan cuts through, "I wouldn't be here if you didn't take Xiao Yu. Blame me and yourself. Why are you blaming Assistant Liu?"

"Shut your mouth!" Wang Yibo scorns, standing up and pointing his finger at him.

"It's my mouth, I'm not going to shut it," Xiao Zhan retorts, looking back at him.

"You! You must have a death wish today?!" Wang Yibo furiously states.

"No — I want a civil talk. I don't support violence," Xiao Zhan calmly states.

"Well if you don't want violence, then stay away from me," Wang Yibo warns.

"I can't when my son is in the same house as you. Especially when you just claimed yourself as _violence_ ," heemphasizes the last word.

"You—"

Wang Yibo takes a deep breath, "Assistant Liu, throw him out. If I come into my room and see him in here ever again, find yourself another job." He sits down.

"Mr. Wang ..."

It's not like Liu Hong can easily stop Mr. Xiao, especially when he's so unmoving. He's not weak either. Why must Mr. Wang put so much burden on Liu Hong? Mr. Wang won't kick Mr. Xiao out of here himself but keeps using Liu Hong to do so. It's tough for him. He can't use physical force; afraid he'll hurt Mr. Xiao and what if that makes Mr. Wang angry? He can't guess Mr. Wang's mood when it comes to Mr. Xiao. But if he doesn't use force, Mr. Xiao is beyond what he can intimidates. Liu Hong sighs to himself defeatedly.

He gazes at Mr. Xiao; his eyes beg him to at least leave the room for now. Xiao Zhan reads Assistant Liu's pleads and feels sorry for him, thus he agrees to leave.

Before he leaves, he glances at bold person and says, "Wang Yibo, at the very least, please bring the blanket to Xiao Yu — He needs it." Xiao Zhan leaves the bag he packed on one of the couches; in it is the blanket and some of Xiao Yu's favorite clothing.

The moment they exit the room, Assistant Liu turns to Xiao Zhan, "Mr. Xiao, didn't I say not to go hard against Mr. Wang. If you hit him hard, he'll retaliate harder. We agreed on the soft method."

"I did. I talked to him nicely. I answered my phone, then all the sudden — he throws that cup down. It's hard not to talk back at all when his temper comes out like that," Xiao Zhan explains.

_Xiao Zhan just wanted to talk amiably pertaining to Xiao Yu. He almost believes Wang Yibo will listen. Why did Wang Yibo have to get angry like that?_

"But Mr. Xiao, you're at a disadvantage here and I'm risking my job here with you. If he replaces me, his new assistant would already toss you out of the building. Can you try not to add more to his already over pouring anger? Please?"

"... Mnn, I'll try." Xiao Zhan is thankful for Assistant Liu's effort. He doesn't have to help yet he does. Actually, Xiao Zhan is not exactly sure why Assistant Liu is helping him, but he appreciates all the help he can get.

"By the way, do you know if President Zhou is here? I would like to meet her. Only she knows how Xiao Yu is doing." He really should ask for her number, but he feels uncomfortable just thinking about it.

"I saw Assistant Deng's car this morning. He doesn't come here unless she's here, so President Zhou must be here. Let me call her secretary before you go."

.

.

_The next morning ..._

Wang Yibo walks into his office. No one is here to bother him. _Good._ He sits down and starts to work. He wants to get as much done as possible, so when he goes home, he doesn't have to think about it; he can just focus on Xiao Yu.

Knocking sounds at the door.

"Come in," the owner of the room allows.

Assistant Liu enters with a cup of tea and places it on his Boss's desk. As usual, Wang Yibo picks it up and takes a sip.

"Why aren't you leaving?" he asks without looking at Assistant Liu. He then places the cup back down.

"Mr. Wang, how's the tea?" Liu Hong asks.

"It tastes better than usual. You improved. Good job," he compliments with his nonchalant face; his eyes stay with his computer screen.

"Actually, I didn't make it. Mr. Xiao did." Liu Hong smiles sincerely. It's a good sign since Mr. Wang likes it. One small step at a time.

Wang Yibo grabs that cup of tea and stands up from his chair. Liu Hong freezes: it's frightening how fast Mr. Wang's demeanor changed upon hearing about Mr. Xiao. Wang Yibo walks pass Assistant Liu, out of the room, taking a few steps from the door, and as expected, the mellow person is there, standing, staring at him.

_He's even smiling. He dares to smile at him._

At once, Wang Yibo throws the tea at the smiling person, splashing on his face. Xiao Zhan jumps from the slight burns; his breaths naturally fastens from the heat hitting his face. Wang Yibo walks pass him, heading to the trashcan near Assistant Liu's desk. He drops the empty cup in there and then walks around Xiao Zhan back into his office.

The alluring person sighs, letting the tea drenches on his face. Meanwhile, Assistant Liu walks out of the room with his head also hanging down. Wang Yibo probably yelled at him again.

"Mr. Xiao ..." Liu Hong utters.

"He really meant it when he said he hates me." Xiao Zhan smiles with his comment, the back of his hand taps on his cheeks and chin, hoping to wipe off some of the tea. "I'm sorry I'm dragging you into this, Assistant Liu," Xiao Zhan apologizes.

Liu Hong shakes his head, gesturing he's fine. "Are you okay?" he asks Mr. Xiao.

Xiao Zhan continues to smile, "This is nothing."

"Are you going to go see President Zhou again? I don't think she's here today," Liu Hong informs.

"She told me ahead of time. She also said Xiao Yu is doing fine. So happy with new toys his Papa spoiled him with."

Xiao Zhan lifts his face up and smiles thinking about it. President Zhou told him that Wang Yibo and Xiao Yu are inseparable and the pair play around all day long. It warms his heart knowing Xiao Yu is doing fine and Wang Yibo is taking great care of him. And Wang Yibo did bring Xiao Yu's blanket to Xiao Yu.

Xiao Zhan speaks as his smile disappears, "She also said I just have to show my face here every day and eventually, hopefully Wang Yibo will let me see Xiao Yu again."

Xiao Zhan stares at Assistant Liu, "Do you see it working?"

Xiao Zhan doesn't understand why she advises him to do this. According to how things are now, won't he make Wang Yibo angrier if he shows up here every day? He just, don't see it working. Wang Yibo said it himself; he grossly hates him. In addition to that, Xiao Zhan still need to go back to Zhangjiajie and take care of his bakery. He can't keep staying here like this. But he also can't leave without Xiao Yu.

It's been over a week since he last saw Xiao Yu.

He sighs with a heavy heart.

.

.

.

3.18.20🌻🖤v.rh


	25. Persistence I

_The next day ..._

"Wang Yibo, I made you lunch." Xiao Zhan casually strolls into the room; his hand, holding a grey lunch bag, while his other hand holds a thermal bottle.

The person at the desk refuses to look at him and keeps on concentrating on his work. Xiao Zhan walks to him and places the lunch he packed on Wang Yibo's desk, alongside the bottle he prepared.

The alluring person purses his lips together, staring at the person before him. Unlike usual, Wang Yibo appears distressed and tired; he most likely didn't get enough rest. Xiao Zhan urges, "Take a break and have some lunch."

Wang Yibo takes his eyes off his computer and removes his hand from the mouse. His weary eyes go to the lunch bag on the edge of his desk and his hands go to the bottle, picking it up. He swirls it, slowly opening the cap, and aims it at Xiao Zhan, to which Xiao Zhan immediately brings his hands to cover his face, knowing what's to come. But — but nothing hits him.

He slowly, cautiously pokes his head from behind his hands. Like a tiny turtle peeking up from his shell, he peeks and sees Wang Yibo still holding the bottle, simply staring at him, a vacant expression.

Xiao Zhan grins meekly, but gorgeously, and bit by bit, he removes hands away from his face. And without a moment's delay, Wang Yibo splashes the water at his face, causing him to jump from the harsh, sudden hit; he expected it but he still jumps. But thankfully, Xiao Zhan didn't bring tea. He brought warm lime water. At least, it doesn't feel that bad.

Wang Yibo tosses the bottle and its cap to the floor and his hand pushes the lunch bag off his desk. The leftover water spills out of the bottle.

He clicks on a button on the phone at the corner of his desk and Liu Hong rushes in; he stands by the door.

"Yes, Mr. Wang?" Assistant Liu greets.

"Throw the trash on the floor away and call the guards to drag him out of the building." Wang Yibo's eyes move back to his computer.

"... Yes, Sir," Assistant Liu reluctantly replies before he walks toward Mr. Xiao who's still staring at the bag of lunch on the floor, his face, drenched with water. He can't seem to read Mr. Xiao's expression at the moment.

Liu Hong squats down to get the lunch bag and bottle but Mr. Xiao stops him, holding his elbow. Xiao Zhan hunches down and picks it up himself. He shuts the bottle with its cap and gets the lunch bag.

He takes it out of the room and finds a lounge near Assistant Liu's desk and unpacks what he brought. He pulls the container out of the bag and opens the lid. He grabs his spoon and starts eating. _So, what if Wang Yibo doesn't want it, he'll eat it himself. His food tastes excellent. If Wang Yibo wants to starve, then starve. Who cares._

Liu Hong watches Mr. Xiao solemnly eats his lunch. He feels bad and doesn't want to interrupt but the guards are coming soon. He plods to the solemn person.

He informs, "Mr. Xiao, ... you'll have to leave the building when the guards come."

Xiao Zhan doesn't reply. His mind still lingers with the person in the room.

If Wang Yibo insist on not letting him see Xiao Yu at all, maybe he'll have to go to the extreme and ask President Zhou to help take Xiao Yu out and then, they can leave for Japan.

But he earnestly doesn't want to take it that far. Xiao Yu has too much to lose; constantly moving around is bad for the little ball of delight. And ... it'll hurt Wang Yibo.

And honestly, Xiao Zhan is tired of running.

.

.

_Later that day ..._

Xiao Zhan sits freezing on one of the benches outside of W Corp; his teeth chattering together, hugging his lunch bag and bottle. Wang Yibo really has his guards kick him out of the building. They're not letting him in. His phone is nearly dead now too. The one good thing he has left today is the peaceful sky, it's something he can enjoy: it's serene, tranquil, conveying no sense of responsibility. Xiao Zhan wants to be like those light, fluffy clouds, so effortlessly carefree.

It's been hours, when is Wang Yibo going to be done with work? He sees countless people leaving already, as he constantly looks at the direction of the doors.

He sits, waiting, shuddering back and forth; he adjusts his scarf again to cover his mouth. Once he spots Wang Yibo walking out of one of the exit doors, he runs in the cold air to him. He goes from running to strolling behind Wang Yibo.

"Are you going home to Xiao Yu?" Xiao Zhan asks loudly to get the other person's attention; his hands carrying his lunch bag and bottle.

The person in front turns back; his eyebrows furrow, "You're still here?"

"Of course, you haven't left yet." Xiao Zhan smiles, despite the scarf covering his lips, his eyes reveal his smile, his body shuddering.

Wang Yibo sighs, his warm breath is visible against the air, "Quit smiling and get lost." He turns away from Xiao Zhan and keeps walking.

"Can I go home with you?" Xiao Zhan asks, following Wang Yibo. "I don't have a car and I didn't bring money for a cab."

Wang Yibo unexpectedly stops and turns around. Xiao Zhan immediately freezes. The two individuals, face to face. His alluring eyes gaze at Wang Yibo, whose eyes are astounded. They're close. _Too close._ And just like that, Xiao Zhan feels his heart beating fast and faster; and for some reason he doesn't shudder anymore. In this moment, he simply stares.

Within seconds, Wang Yibo frantically demands, "Step back."

"Oh ... Mnn." Xiao Zhan takes a step back.

Wang Yibo then raises his hand, making a gesture. The alluring person is confused and naturally, his eyes follow to where Wang Yibo is looking. _His guards?! He's calling his guards._ Three guards urgently run over to where they're standing.

Once they arrive, Wang Yibo gives his order, "Keep him here and don't let him follow me. Let him go after 15 minutes." He ignores Xiao Zhan's expression of protest and he leaves to where his car is.

"Wang Yibo!" Xiao Zhan shouts after him. He attempts to run after him, but the guards immediately obstruct the way. He remains there, speechless — and cold.

.

.

Exactly after 15 minutes, Xiao Zhan is released. _How did he know it's exactly 15 minutes?_ One of the guards timed it exactly; they won't let him go not even one minute earlier. Xiao Zhan trudges to where Tou Ye parked this morning. He opens the passenger door and gets in.

Tou Ye immediately asks, "Zhan-ge, what happened to you? Your hair is weird, and you smell ... weird? — Yesterday was tea, what is it today?"

Xiao Zhan purses his lips together and look out the window. He mutters, "What do you think?"

Studying Zhan-ge's reaction, Tou Ye concludes, "Seems like Mr. Wang won't give in anytime soon."

"I actually anticipated worse," Xiao Zhan replies lightly and then slightly shrugs. "He can say and do whatever to me. Doesn't matter. I'm here for Xiao Yu. Not him." The alluring person cheers himself up.

 _Here for Xiao Yu. Not him. Oh sure._ Tou Ye makes sure to roll his eyes in a way that Zhan-ge won't see it, and he drives out of the parking lot.

.

.

_The next morning ..._

The minute Wang Yibo steps into the lobby, Xiao Zhan steps in front of him, blocking his way, and he greets, "Good morning, Wang Yibo." He smiles as he stands with both of his hands behind of his back, staring at the cold person.

Wang Yibo stands with both of his hands resting comfortably inside the pockets of his pants. He barely made a full step in here and his indifferent stare already transforms into a glare.

"I did my research. This lobby is open to public," Xiao Zhan states. If yesterday he knew, he would've waited in here; even if they kick him out, he'll come in again.

Wang Yibo strays his gaze away and takes a few strides pass the figure in front of him. Right away, Xiao Zhan follows behind. The two figures walk towards corridor A until the figure in front abruptly stops.

This time, he slowly turns around, "Why are you following me?" His face is calm, almost sullen.

"I'm not following you. I plan to go this direction regardless of you," Xiao Zhan replies with an innocent look.

"From here on is not open to public," Wang Yibo declares.

"I have a meeting with Assistant Liu." Xiao Zhan gives himself a reason.

"Consider it cancelled," Wang Yibo counters.

"Then, I'll ask for a meeting with President Zhou," Xiao Zhan adds; he knows Wang Yibo can't do anything about this one.

The cold person tilts his head, staring at Xiao Zhan who's gradually getting on his nerves.

"Or do you prefer I have a meeting with you instead? — Are you tired of my face yet? We can start talking about Xiao Yu. I'm ready when you do," Xiao Zhan suggests.

Grimly, Wang Yibo shakes his head and walks to the elevator. Xiao Zhan follows, and cheerfully asks, "So you're not tired of my face yet?"

Wang Yibo ignores, and they walk pass the receptionist who rises to welcome Mr. Wang and his guest. As they approach the elevator, Wang Yibo calls his guards over and a tyrannical tone appears, "Kick him out of the building. He's not allowed in here, not even the main lobby."

"Wang Yibo!" Xiao Zhan shouts as he gets hauled away while Wang Yibo uncaringly disappears into the elevator and the doors slides, closing.

.

.  
  


_However, on the next day ..._

Thanks to President Zhou, Xiao Zhan can show his face lavishly in W Corp. He wears an ID she accommodated him with. Yesterday, she came across him while he was waiting outside of the building. He didn't have to tell her anything, he only smiled at her, just from his condition and appearance, she can infer what's going on.

Xiao Zhan doesn't know what kind of power struggle Wang Yibo and President Zhou is having, but apparently, the guards can't do anything to him now. And that's all he needs to know; he tries not to get in between President Zhou and Wang Yibo more than he already is. _It's quite ... uncomfortable._

After President Zhou provided Xiao Zhan the ID, Wang Yibo becomes even more incensed with him. He can't tell if the other person is mad because he can no longer kick him out of the building or because President Zhou's involved. In any case, either reason is awful for him; it still makes Wang Yibo furious at him. Maybe loathes him even more.

This morning when he bumps into Wang Yibo in the lobby, he stared at him with even more rage; his eyes were loaded with anger and despite. But what else can Xiao Zhan do? He doesn't come here every day just to make the other person angry. He attempts to converse with him amiably, to at least form some type of deal for Xiao Yu's sake, but Wang Yibo doesn't even bother to listen at all.

_In the afternoon, Xiao Zhan tries again ..._

"Wang Yibo, are you hungry? — I made you braised chicken." Xiao Zhan casually carries the lunchbox into the other person's office. He carefully places it on the table in the center of the couches.

He prances over to Wang Yibo's desk and gives him a warm smile. He wonders, "How's Xiao Yu doing? When can I see him?"

The cold person stops working and rises from his chair. He glances at Xiao Zhan and walks over to the table by the couches. He hunkers down, opens the lunchbox and pulls out the container. He opens the lid, picks the container up, and turns to look at Xiao Zhan.

And as expected, he hurls it hard onto the floor in front of where Xiao Zhan stands; the food spills all over on the ground, while Xiao Zhan unconsciously jumps back from the wreckage at his feet. Judging from how hard he threw it and the strong sound it created, the container is likely broken.

Wang Yibo clenches his jaw together, pointing his finger at Xiao Zhan, his face angry, red. He breathes, "Stop showing your face here every day. I'm so sick and tired of you." Each words is articulated clearly.

He bursts with rage, "Whatever you're doing, just stop!" and he plunges nearer to Xiao Zhan.

"Do you not know how annoying you are? Stop showing up here every day! Stop bringing stuff. Stop doing these stupid things!" He fiercely kicks the container and it swings across the room, hitting the opposite wall.

Xiao Zhan stares in awe as that container gets damaged even more. He promptly reminds himself, _don't feel hurt_. _You're here for Xiao Yu, not Wang Yibo. So, what if Wang Yibo hates your gut? Don't feel anything._ But nevertheless, tears begin to gather in his eyes, his teeth grits together. His hand naturally clenches to the side of his jeans.

Wang Yibo becomes louder and louder with each sentence, "No matter what you do, I won't change my mind. You're wasting your time! So, stop coming here!"

Abruptly, he walks to Xiao Zhan and yanks the ID hanging around the mellow person's neck, forcing him to step closer to Wang Yibo. His eyes gaze into the other person's in shock.

"You're a nuisance, it's irritating — And this stupid ID, take it off," Wang Yibo scowls at him. His hand grips tightly on the string of the ID, pulling with force.

Xiao Zhan, stunned, can only gaze into Wang Yibo's eyes of wrath; he has no words. He doesn't even feel the pain on the rear of his neck, despite the redness from the sudden infliction and current pressure.

"Understand? — Now get out of my face!" Wang Yibo pushes the mellow person away and walks back to his desk.

As for Xiao Zhan, the ID swings on his neck and he stands there like a fool. _Sick. Tired. Annoying. Stupid. Nuisance. Irritating._ His head lowers and a teardrop silently traces down his face as he moves to exit the room. His hand touches the door handle, but then, he pauses there for a few seconds.

Instead of turning the handle, the solemn person turns back to take a gander at Wang Yibo, who's peering out his glass wall; even from his back it's obvious he's brewing with outrage.

"Wang Yibo, I'll see you tomorrow," Xiao Zhan speaks with determination, wiping his cheek; _he won't give up._

Wang Yibo lifts his head up, turns to face the person at the door, then he releases a heavy sigh. Heavy. He walks around his desk and keep walking to the person at the door.

"You don't understand human language?"

Xiao Zhan answers, "Perhaps. Were you speaking human language—" _Why is Wang Yibo coming so close to him?_ He stops right before him. "—earlier?" Xiao Zhan completes his question, his eyebrows furrowing.

Instead of answering, Wang Yibo inclines toward Xiao Zhan. His warm breath hits his face. His hand moves up, brushing against the mellow person's neck, causing Xiao Zhan to instantly back up against the door, but the bold person keeps inclining forward, cornering him.

Face to face, eyes to eyes, and nose to nose. It feels so close, yet so far apart. Xiao Zhan instantly turns his face away when Wang Yibo comes too close. And then, ... at the corner of his neck, he feels the other person _inhaling, exhaling, inhaling_ before a light whisper hit against his neck, "You still smell so pleasantly."

He feels fingertips tracing his neck and it sends a course of shiver from his neck, spreading throughout his body. Then he feels a hand abruptly at his jaw. Wang Yibo forces his face back to him and their eyes to meet again.

His alluring eyes gazes into a pair of cold eyes and it's like time is frozen, cold eyes, but secretly tender. Soon, those eyes deviate down, and he notices that pair of eyes gazing at his lips. His heart begins to pound, and he can hear it pounding loudly in chest. It feels like the other person is going to ...

Wang Yibo whispers, "Why did you turn your face away?" He nears his body closer and closer to Xiao Zhan, his face, barely an inch away.

"What are—!"

"Shhh." His thumb moves to rub Xiao Zhan's bottom lip.

He continues to whisper, "Try to control your voice. You don't want Assistant Liu to hear what I'm about to do to you."

"You—"

And Wang Yibo shuts the mouth in front of his with his mouth. He pushes his body tight against Xiao Zhan on the door, rubbing onto him. But before he can properly kiss, Xiao Zhan pushes him away, and Wang Yibo let himself staggers away.

He grins arrogantly, satisfied, finally Xiao Zhan is mad; those alluring eyes are now darkened, his face is red, his jaw clenches together so are his fists. _Good. Be mad and go away._

"Wang Yibo, I didn't come here to play with you. When are you going stop being ridiculous and put Xiao Yu above your nonsense?"

Wang Yibo shrugs as a response and naturally, his face turns grim, while his hand begins to pull at his tie.

Xiao Zhan stares, speechless.

The grim person states, "Your lips turn red. Your face too. Was your blood pumping just now?" Wang Yibo, loosening his tie, all the while staring at Xiao Zhan, inching towards him again, threateningly.

The alluring person immediately reaches and turns the door handle, exiting the room. He hurriedly shuts the door. Of course, blood was pumping throughout him. Even now it still is. Xiao Zhan shakes his head; _Wang Yibo is too much. He's even doing this now to shoo him away._

Hearing the sudden slam shut of the door from his Boss' office, Assistant Liu stands up from his desk. He scans over, seeing Mr. Xiao facing the door. He rushes to him, asking, "Did something happ—"

In an instant, Xiao Zhan turns and like a bullet, he dashes to the direction of the restroom area. And Assistant Liu doesn't see him again until the next morning.

.  
  


.  
  


The following morning, the minute Xiao Zhan goes into Wang Yibo's office, Assistant Liu gets summon in.

Assistant Liu finds it odd, but he knows he can't ask anything. His Boss orders him to get rid of what Mr. Xiao brings, and him and Mr. Xiao are forced to exit the room just like that. Mr. Wang's mood did seem beyond _terrifying._ Thatmay be the reason why Mr. Xiao yieldingly exited and didn't verbally retaliate as he usually does. _Actually, after much thought, Liu Hong isn't sure what's going on at all?_ But he believes it's best to mind his own business.

For the next few days, Wang Yibo would call Assistant Liu in the moment he sees Xiao Zhan. And after work, he has his guards follow him out of the building, preventing the alluring person from being anywhere near him.

And Xiao Zhan has quit wearing the ID President Zhou gave him since Wang Yibo doesn't like it, more like he hates it; the instant his eyes lands on it, his anger goes from zero to a hundred.

Xiao Zhan brings Wang Yibo something different each day, but he never accepts anything. On most days where he isn't moody, he simply calls Assistant Liu to discard it, but on the bad days, he throws it away himself, meaning, he throws it at Xiao Zhan.

They clashes back and forth but as time goes on, Wang Yibo speaks less and less. Even if Xiao Zhan tries to say something that will spark a response, he remains silent. Wang Yibo just act like the other person is invisible. And now, there's like an invisible wall between them.

Regarding Xiao Zhan's bakery in Zhangjiajie, he asked da-ge to hire another manager for the time being. However, he'll eventually have to return to check on operations.

On the other hand, President Zhou disclosed that Wang Yibo has cool down for the most part and will eventually let him see Xiao Yu soon. But based on the other person's behaviors toward him, the mellow person doesn't even see any possibility of that happening.

The way Xiao Zhan views it, everything is worsening. Now, he can't even muster up courage to say anything to Wang Yibo. He can't even greet him. Can't even bring up Xiao Yu. Can't do anything except showing up day after day, brings him something, to which the other person just tells Assistant Liu to discard it. Wang Yibo refrains from doing anything that will involve himself with Xiao Zhan. He doesn't even glance at him anymore.

.

.

Almost a month passed by since the mellow person last seen Xiao Yu, and that breaks his heart. His baby is growing each day and he's not there. President Zhou gave him her number and sends short clips and pictures of Xiao Yu but it's not the same thing.

At this point, he doesn't know what he should do anymore. _It's like, his presence is completely dead to Wang Yibo. He rather has Wang Yibo lashes out at him, yell, be mad, or anything — anything is better than acting as if Xiao Zhan doesn't exist to him._

_His existence really doesn't matter to the other person anymore?_   
  


From a distance, Liu Hong glances over to Mr. Xiao from his desk. _Seems like Mr. Wang's cold treatment is getting to Mr. Xiao. Unlike the resilient Mr. Xiao a month ago, he now seems defeated and drained._ Liu Hong tried to talk to Zhi- ge about the situation but all his brother said is to not meddle. _Let the two persons figure it out themselves._ But will they manage to figure it out themselves?

.  
  


.  
  


_Another day at W Corp ..._

Wang Yibo sits at his desk as usual, working, however, today is somewhat different. Assistant Liu appears relaxed. Noon has passed a while ago, but ... but that person didn't show up. But _why should he care?_ So, what if that person isn't here. _Finally, he's not here._

Wang Yibo concentrates but because the day feels like it won't end anytime soon, he decides to return to Xiao Yu earlier today. It feels great; rather than calling his guards to check on Xiao Yu, he's returning to check on him himself.

He drives peacefully through the roads. The weather is chilly, but he feels a sense of warmth knowing Xiao Yu is at home waiting for him to return. The guards at the entryway greets him as usual. _Is today the day his guards are off?_ Only the ones hired by President Zhou are here.

Usually when he arrives, Xiao Yu would energetically sprints to him but today, he comes home sooner than expected, which is probably why the little one is nowhere to be found.

He goes up to his room and changes out of his suit, putting something casual on; a comfy jogger and a white t-shirt. He leisurely comes back downstairs and goes looking for Xiao Yu in one of the playrooms. _Where's the little one hiding?_ He's not in the LEGOs room, not the books room, maybe the art room.

Wang Yibo walks in.

But it's not Aunty Song who's with Xiao Yu, it's _that person_.

.

.

3.28.20🌻🖤v.rh

Next chapter will be out _very soon_ _..._ 🥰initially this chapter and next chapter was one chapter, but it turned out way too long.

Leave some thoughts. Thanks!


	26. Persistence II

_Why is he here?_

The alluring person's voice rings delicately, "Xiao Yu, we have to mix it well or else it's just two colors." The little one sits on Xiao Zhan's laps and the bigger hand holds the littler hand, guiding the paint brush.

"Wow, Xiao Zhan, it's really really pretty now!" Xiao Yu is astonished, his round eyes gleam as he glances up.

"Xiao Yu," Wang Yibo calls from the door.

The little ball of delight turns his head, "Papa!" He hops out of Xiao Zhan's laps and runs over to greet his Papa, whereas Xiao Zhan freezes in place, as if he's been caught red-handed, doing something bad.

Xiao Zhan slowly turns his head to look at Wang Yibo. Their eyes met and as expected, the cold person appears like he's going to kill him on the spot. Yet, rather than saying anything, Wang Yibo softens his expression and hunkers down to the small child.

In front of his precious one, his whole face smiles, "Are you having fun? How long has Xiao Yu been painting? Your face is a mess." Wang Yibo uses his thumb to wipe the orange paint off Xiao Yu's cheek.

Xiao Yu replies merrily, "Only a while ago. Xiao Yu and Xiao Zhan made food together in the morning. We save some for Papa." His eyes light up, he plans that once Papa comes home, they all could eat together.

Wang Yibo smiles adoringly, "Xiao Yu should keep painting, Papa will be right back."

"You're already leaving?" Xiao Yu questions, his smile dissolves, and his eyebrows furrow. _He thought he can finally play with both Xiao Zhan and Papa_.

"Papa's not leaving, but I need to go talk with NaiNai."

"Oh—okay." The serious round-face relaxes; Papa must miss NaiNai like how Xiao Yu miss Xiao Zhan and Papa.

Wang Yibo caresses that colorful cheek and smiles before he stands up. He throws one fierce glance at Xiao Zhan to which Xiao Zhan can only humbly stray his gaze away. _Why_ _does he feel like he can't look the other person in the eye at all?_

Xiao Yu runs joyfully into Xiao Zhan's lap, meanwhile, Wang Yibo leaves the art room to another living area where President Zhou normally spends her time in. There's a huge sofa in front of a gigantic window that provides a wonderful view of the mansion's garden. Although it's winter, the partially covered-with-snow garden remains pleasing to the eyes.

President Zhou is leisurely resting on her side on the sofa, reading a book.

The second the impatient person sees her, he asks, "Why are you doing this?"

"Do what?" She glances up from her book. Her eyebrows then spring up, "How come you're home so early?"

"President Zhou," Wang Yibo stares grimly at her, expressing his discontent at her.

She closes her book and explains, "I feel bad for Xiao Zhan. Don't you see how pitiful he is, waiting outside of your office every morning like that?"

She sits up and continues, "On the days you kicked him out of the building, he must wait outside in the cold. And now he's got a cold. His persistence doesn't melt your heart at all?"

She checks his demeanor, and then smiles, "It really doesn't melt your heart? At ... all?"

Wang Yibo deviates his eyes away while his eyebrows draw together.

She adds, "Xiao Yu also misses him a lot. He's been asking about Xiao Zhan too often these days. He's crying for Xiao Zhan."

She stands up and sighs, "You should see how happy they were when they saw each other again."

Her voice turns serious, and she continues, "I'm asking honestly, why are you doing this? How long are you going to keep this up?"

 _No response. No movement._ Only a grim expression.

She begins to throw random guesses, "You don't want Xiao Yu to love Xiao Zhan more than you? You want to keep all his love? You're trying to get back at Xiao Zhan? Is that why you're separating them?"

"I'm not that petty," Wang Yibo answers, looking straight at her.

"Then why?" her voice softens.

Distraught in his eyes, and Wang Yibo replies, "The moment an opportunity arrives, Xiao Zhan will take Xiao Yu and flee. I can't take that risk."

 _Of course_ , Wang Yibo knows how gravely Xiao Yu misses Xiao Zhan. He knows exactly how it feels like too. It agonizes his heart each time Xiao Yu misses Xiao Zhan and weeps for him.

It's the worse when the little one can't fall asleep, whether it's tantrums, outburst cries, silent cries, sulky cries, moody cries or just cries; they all break his heart. He's Xiao Yu's father but he doesn't know what to do at all. He stays up all night watching Xiao Yu; most nights, he holds Xiao Yu with the blanket Xiao Zhan gave, and stays like that until the round-face one finally nods off. And even after Xiao Yu falls asleep, Wang Yibo still can't rest his mind. He prays for sleeps that doesn't come to him.

Over the course of the month, Xiao Yu begins to adjust, and bit by bit, that little ball of delight can fall asleep peacefully; Wang Yibo felt so proud the other day when Xiao Yu fell asleep without much effort. Above all else, after much effort, that little guy can actually sleep alone now; his SpongeBob and Patrick blanket, multiple pillows, and a little night-light to help him feel secured. Well, Wang Yibo was on standby outside of the door the whole night, but it still counts because that little bundle of madness didn't know he was there.

Regardless of all, he's well aware of Xiao Yu's longing for Xiao Zhan and he doesn't want to hurt his son; he doesn't like this situation either. But he needs more time to even begin believing anything Xiao Zhan says. He lost four precious years with Xiao Yu; he can't risk losing any more time. _How is he going to live if Xiao Zhan take Xiao Yu and disappears like 5 years ago?_ He won't go through that hell again. He won't take any risk; he's going to do everything with absolute security.

"Yibo-ahh, Xiao Zhan won't do that. He won't run away with Xiao Yu." She attempts to reassure her son.

 _He won't run?_ Wang Yibo smiles wearily, "He did it once." Sadness rings in his voice and his broken heart reveals itself; his eyes redden, and his lips press tightly together before he asks, "What guarantees he won't do it again?"

President Zhou recognizes that familiar sadness on her son's face. In a genuine voice, she insists, "Xiao Zhan has no reason to leave. His uncle isn't here anymore. He also wants a home for Xiao Yu."

Wang Yibo faintly shakes his head, "This is not just about his uncle. He has other causes."

 _He knows there's something else_ , and what hurts him is the fact that he knows Xiao Zhan will never tell him the truth. Someone like Xiao Zhan, once he's decided, he doesn't change his mind. _His silence_ , something Wang Yibo always had to battle against. But not anymore. He's done.

"Let's talk to him. Make a deal. Make sure he won't do such thing," she tries to offer solutions.

"Words are just words. There's nothing trustworthy about him and I don't trust you either. I appreciate your effort but please stay out of this," Wang Yibo firmly states his position.

"Even if you claim to not care about Xiao Zhan, then what about Xiao Yu? You shouldn't do this to him. Think carefully about it. He's a child. Your child too—"

"For Xiao Yu, I won't do anything that will hurt him more than he already is. I'll figure something out — I just ... need a bit more time."

Wang Yibo takes his leave before his mother has the chance to speak again.

He heads back to the art room, but instead of entering, he stands by the doorway. Xiao Zhan and Xiao Yu are still painting. For an odd reason, he can't bring himself to interrupt. So, like a lonely little puppy, he just watches them play, and he doesn't know where this surge of warmth in his heart is coming from. His heart feels warm just watching the scene in front of him. _Hopefully, it's not too much if he allows himself to enjoy this moment. He's not being too selfish right? It won't end up hurting him later, right?_

After only a few lines and circles on his paper, Xiao Yu glances up at Xiao Zhan, smiling so sweetly, waiting for a compliment. Xiao Zhan purposely—playfully only smiles back, no compliment. Xiao Yu purses his lips together, his eyebrows furrow together, complaining, and he swings his face away, sulking. Just then, his eyes lands on his Papa.

"Papa, you're back!" Xiao Yu says over his shoulder.

Xiao Zhan awkwardly turns to see Wang Yibo, only stealing a glance at him before his eyes nervously skimps away; _why is he nervous?!_ He never knew he can feel this uncomfortable around Wang Yibo.

"Mnn." Wang Yibo smiles at the four-year-old. "Come here." His finger motions, to which Xiao Yu bounces over to him.

Wang Yibo hunches down and tenderly, he speaks, "Papa is tired. I need to sleep. So today, Xiao Yu can play with Xiao Zhan for a whole day."

 _Xiao Zhan_. This is the first time Xiao Zhan hears Wang Yibo says his name since they met again, and in such a gentle tone too. His heart beats from just those two simple words. The way Wang Yibo calls Xiao Yu is purely sweet. It takes him back to a time when his name was called so softly like that too. It warms his heart to know Wang Yibo treat Xiao Yu so generously. He's beyond glad.

"Papa don't want to play with Xiao Yu and Xiao Zhan?" Xiao Yu asks with a sullen expression contrary to the colorful paint on his face.

The person by the tiny table glances at the duo at the door, as if he's expecting something.

"Papa is not good at art," Wang Yibo replies in a cheerful voice.

A faint, sad smile appears on the face of the figure at the table as he turns away dishearteningly. _Wang Yibo must not want to be near him_.

"Xiao Zhan can teach — Xiao Zhan is really great," Xiao Yu tries to convince with his doe-eyes.

"Papa have to take a nap," Wang Yibo refuses with a pout.

"Oh okayy — take your nap so you can grow." Xiao Yu taps his Papa's cheek and then strolls back to sit by Xiao Zhan at the little table.

"8 PM," Wang Yibo speaks into the air and leaves the room.

Xiao Zhan didn't even catch a glance of the cold person before he disappears. He glances down at his baby by his side, and he could see the disappointment, all over his face, hanging down to his frail shoulders. _Xiao Yu, please don't be too disappointed._

Meanwhile, in the main living area Wang Yibo calls a guard over. "Don't let anyone leave here unless I give permission."

"Yes, Sir."

.  
  


.  
  


_Later in the art room ..._

"So, you like it here?" Xiao Zhan asks the little guy in a nasal voice. Both Xiaos are sitting on the floor.

The little bundle of delight nods, talking as he paints, "Mnn. Papa always play with Xiao Yu. Hold Xiao Yu to sleep. And we bubble together. Aunty Song gives me food and candies. And sometimes, NaiNai tell me stories. Uncle guards chase me around when Papa is not here. It's really fun."

He stops painting and stares at Xiao Zhan, a complaining pout forms, "But ... Xiao Yu miss Xiao Zhan ... a ton too." His round-eyes waters up, reddening now that he's on the subject.

"Xiao Zhan also miss Xiao Yu." The mellow person leans down and smushes those puffy cheeks. In an effortlessly gentle voice, he asks, "Are you going to cry? Since when are you a crybaby? Hmm?"

"Xiao Yu is not a crybaby." He holds his tears and take back his pout; Xiao Zhan removes his hands from those cheeks.

Xiao Yu asks, "How long can Xiao Yu stay here? Do Xiao Yu need to leave and go back? — Or can Xiao Zhan also stay here with Xiao Yu?"

 _Xiao Yu knows_ , at some point, he'll have to go back to Xiao Zhan, and he might not get to see Papa again for a long time. He knows because when TongTong go stay with his other Papa, after some time, he must come back home, whether he wants to or not; that's just how adults make things happen. Today must be the day he returns to Xiao Zhan.

Xiao Zhan smiles, "What do Xiao Yu want? Do you want to stay here, or you want to go back? — Xiao Yu, you can choose whichever you want."

Xiao Yu thinks extremely hard that now his eyebrows are knitting together. He mentions, "Xiao Yu still wants to play with Papa." _What if he never gets to see Papa again?_

From that precious face, Xiao Zhan can see it visibly how much Xiao Yu adores his Papa. He smiles heartily at his child as he speaks, "Then Xiao Yu has to be kind to Papa and treat him nicely. Don't cry and don't be stubborn to him. Love him a lot."

Xiao Zhan points at Xiao Yu's heart with his finger, "And if you feel it in here, tell him you love him."

"And don't only eat snacks. Remember to eat a lot of food. You're too small. You need to grow. And if your Papa doesn't eat a lot, also tell him to eat a lot with you. Don't always wait for someone to feed you, since Xiao Zhan won't be able to do that for you every day."

Xiao Yu instantly frowns, "But Xiao Yu also wants to see Xiao Zhan every day. Xiao Yu ... So, Xiao Yu can't see Xiao Zhan every day anymore?" As it slowly hits him that he won't get to see Xiao Zhan every day, maybe for a long time like this time, his eyes begin to tear up, his lips quivering, ready to cry. _Why is Xiao Zhan saying weird things?_

Xiao Zhan pulls the little one into his embrace, doesn't want him to cry, but then hell break loose, Xiao Yu cries, and he cries even harder from that warm, familiar comfort. Little drops of tears drip down those bulging cheeks endlessly and his voice becomes loud, his sniffles are messy.

The small child wails, "No! Xiao Yu want Xiao Zhan. Why is Xiao Zhan away?! Stay with me! You said I'm stuck with you!! You're talking weird! I don't like it!!"

Xiao Zhan leans by the little guy's ear, and speaks clearly, "Xiao Yu, what is three plus eight?"

"Eleven!" The little ball shouts amidst his cries. "Xiao Zhan please—"

"Eleven plus eleven?"

"It's Two-Two ..." He still cries but both of his hands become peace signs.

"Eleven times eleven?" Xiao Zhan continues.

"I ... I don't know what is that." He presses his lips together, sobbing, and his head hangs down for a while before he gazes upward again.

Xiao Yu asks in shaky cries with his runny nose, "Xiao Yu can't see Xiao Zhan ... anymore?"

Xiao Zhan stares at those wet eyes, "Xiao Yu, remember how the Pirate King has to sail his ship to find really cool treasures. It might be time for Xiao Zhan go on that quest. You know how important the quest is. It brings peace to the world."

Xiao Yu's wet eyes light up, "Huhh? ..." He brings his knuckles to wipe his nose.

"Can't Xiao Yu come along? Xiao Yu wants to go! Want to help the world too! Xiao Zhann!" He complains with a pout, with his teary eyes and his red nose.

Xiao Zhan taps that tiny button nose, and calmly he says, "You're too tiny. Don't you remember? There's only big people on the ship."

"Well —" Xiao Yu pauses, tries to think; he stops crying but his lashes are wet with tears.

"Xiao Zhan will be back really soon. If you eat a lot and sleeps a lot. Before you know it, Xiao Zhan is back telling you to eat a lot and sleep a lot again."

"No!! Xiao Yu wants to be with Xiao Zhan and Papa together. We didn't get to play together yet! Can't we be together before you go??" His whole face complains and his body twists back and forth in protest.

"I know, I know — That would be amazing, wouldn't it?" Xiao Zhan hugs Xiao Yu warmly in his embrace, softly rubbing his arm, calming him.

 _Xiao Yu, Xiao Zhan is sorry_.

.  
  


.  
  


Once 8 PM hits, Wang Yibo comes down to the art room. He looks and sees Xiao Yu sitting in Xiao Zhan's embrace; Xiao Zhan is slightly rocking back and forth. He knocks and both Xiaos turn their attention to him.

Xiao Yu appears drowsy, but gradually, he stands up from Xiao Zhan's lap and trudges over to his Papa. He holds the larger hand, tugging it, and Wang Yibo goes down on one knee to match the little one's line of sight.

Xiao Yu asks with his sleepy, sad eyes, "Papa ... can Xiao Zhan sleep over tonight?"

"Not tonight, but he can some other day," Wang Yibo replies with a faint smile.

"Really?" the exhausted round-face child asks.

"Mnn. Papa doesn't lie to Xiao Yu."

"Promise?" Xiao Yu holds out his hand and his Papa shakes his tiny hand, solidifying the promise.

"Is there anything you want to say to Xiao Zhan before he leaves?" Wang Yibo asks as he let go of that tiny hand.

Xiao Yu runs to Xiao Zhan and whispers something into his ears. Xiao Zhan kisses Xiao Yu's cheek before he whispers something back, and then smiles as the little one kisses his cheek.

Xiao Yu watches as Xiao Zhan rises and put on his coat, which he left on one of the full-size chairs. The alluring person holds the little one's hand and they walk to the person by the door. All the while, both grownups avoid eye-contact with one another.

Once they step out of the art room, Wang Yibo calls Aunty Song over to take Xiao Yu to his bedroom. Wang Yibo will be back after he sees Xiao Zhan out.

The mellow person walks out of the entryway. After a few steps out, he turns back to face Wang Yibo who's standing at the doorway.

"Are you really going to separate me from Xiao Yu?" Xiao Zhan asks, finally looking at the other person firmly in the eyes.

"I already make myself clear on that," Wang Yibo replies, staring back.

Then he sighs, "But regarding how often you'll get see him, I'll figure something out. Just not now — I'll have Assistant Liu contact you when the time comes. So, stop going to W Corp. And don't show up here like this again."

For Xiao Zhan, his goal is met. Wang Yibo will let him see Xiao Yu again, _just like this? What changed? — And how come he's not happy about the situation at all?_ His heart still aches so much, it still hurts, and gradually hurting more. Wang Yibo is not willing to interact with him; he's going to do everything through Assistant Liu.

Xiao Zhan doesn't know exactly why but his legs are taking a few steps closer to Wang Yibo. But the cold person steps backward. _So, he really doesn't to be near him._ Wang Yibo turns around, intending to walk back into the house, but Xiao Zhan reaches out his hand and grasp tightly onto the other person's shirt, stopping him.

"How have you been all these years?" Xiao Zhan asks the question he's been meaning to ask; he doesn't think, it just comes out.

"Take your hand off me," a toneless voice responds.

Xiao Zhan un-grasps the shirt in his hand, he mutters, "I'm sorry."

"For what? For touching my shirt?" Wang Yibo inquires before he turns to face Xiao Zhan again.

"I — I'm sorry." His alluring eyes gaze longingly at Wang Yibo, "For everything."

"I never intend to not tell you about Xiao Yu — Everything happened suddenly. I was so happy to have him." His voice begins to tremble, "Of course, I wanted you to be there for him. Be a part of his life."

"Are you — are you telling me the truth just now?" Wang Yibo asks, sadness enters his eyes, and his face says he's ... _hurt_. A faint smile appears on that cold face, "How come I keep thinking you're lying to me?" _Once this person's mind changes, is he going to take back those words too?_

 _That hurt on his face, hurts._ Tears form in Xiao Zhan's alluring eyes and it feels like he's holding his breath; _it's clear Wang Yibo has no trust in him._

Wang Yibo reiterates his point, "I meant it, don't show up at W Corp again. At some point, Assistant Liu will contact you."

Xiao Zhan stands frozen and his eyes follow until the other person disappears into the mansion. He gradually turns around and walks out of the gate. With each step a teardrop slides down his cheeks. Wang Yibo really wants nothing to do with him now. _Is this really the end of it?_ Wang Yibo spoke calmly and clearly. It was not out of anger and he's not doing it with emotions or intentions to hurt Xiao Zhan like previous occurrences; he really meant for him to stay away.

Xiao Zhan knows he hurt the other person before, but he can't stand knowing that Wang Yibo doesn't love him anymore. Call it selfish, but it hurts so much knowing that Wang Yibo ... _doesn't love him anymore._

He rather lives far away, bears the pain of missing Wang Yibo and believes that the love of his life still loves him. Whether it's true or false, at least, the ambiguity doesn't hurt as much as this, at least, he doesn't have to face this kind of reality.

He keeps walking.

And his tears walk with him.

_._

_._

_A few days later at Tou Ye and Ling Er's home ..._

Xiao Zhan sits gloomily on the sofa. From a distance, it appears like he's watching the television, but from a close distance, his eyes are staring into empty space. Tou Ye barges into the living room and then pauses, glancing at his mentor. He picks up the remote controller and shuts the TV off. Zhan-ge still looks like he's attentively watching TV. Ling Er appears from behind Tou Ye. She walks to her ge-ge and sits next to him.

"What's wrong?" Ling Er asks Zhan-ge. _He's been like this for a few days now. He doesn't look good. He's only getting worse._

Tou Ye walks closer to them and answers instead, "Mr. Wang probably ignored him and won't give in — Zhan-ge, didn't you say you don't care about him? You're only doing all this for Xiao Yu. Then why are you letting what he does or doesn't do get to you? Didn't you say you're heartless? Just contin— "

"I don't understand what you're saying," Xiao Zhan emptily comments, glancing up at him.

"I'm not saying you deserve it, but I understand Mr. Wang's actions. You can leave and return as you want, while he, he doesn't know anything about what you're doing. He just stays at the same place, waiting endlessly."

" ..." Xiao Zhan raises his eyebrows.

"You know well why you go to W Corp every day, trying to do something for him when you don't have to."

"Yeahh?" Xiao Zhan murmurs lifelessly.

Tou Ye shakes his head at Zhan-ge, nudging with his words, almost complaining, "You still love him. Just admit it."

"Mnn. I still love him." His voice begins to shake, "I still love him — Are you happy now?"

"You know, I really wanted to be heartless. But you think that's easy?" His alluring eyes reddens, and out of nowhere, tears burst and rains over his cheeks.

Xiao Zhan lets himself cry, crying in anguish, just cry.

"You think it's easy for me? To leave my whole life behind and live in a country where I have nothing. Do you think it's easy for me to leave him? _He's the one person I ever love."_

Tears pour down his increasingly red cheeks, and his feelings pours out his heart, "I was afraid of attachments because I don't want separation. I don't want to hurt. But for him, I can risk anything. So, what if my love for him hurts me? I'm fine. I can hurt. _I love him._ I'm fine with everything. The good, the bad. The pretty, the ugly. His gentleness, his rage. I can take any of that."

His voice trembles along with his lips, "I — I see a future so beautiful with him. All my love and hope were there. Everything was within the grasp of my hand; safe and secure," and his voice shatters along with his heart as he painfully recalls, "But suddenly, it's crushed. And my world crumbled down just like that. Right across my face."

His eyebrows instantly knit together, controlling his emotions, "I know I'm wrong that I take away his right to have any say, and for that, only he can bash me. Only Wang Yibo can criticize me!"

He hysterically shakes his head as tears continuously pours out his blurry eyes, his breaths fasten, "No one else has the right to say anything to me. And I don't care what anyone says. I love the one I love. _Why should I be ashamed?! Who is my uncle to criticize me?! What did I do so wrong?!_ — Uncle, President Zhou, you or anyone else has no right to criticize me. _Only Wang Yibo can_. Only he can."

_But Xiao Zhan, Wang Yibo doesn't care anymore. He's ... gone. It's reality._

Xiao Zhan shakes, cowering his head and shoulder down, collapsing, "All these years, I hold on tightly onto Xiao Yu — the only thing I have left of his love. But now, ... I'm all alone again. And I don't think I can bear it again."

Tou Ye turns silent. He didn't mean for anything he said before to hurt Zhan-ge. _Did he hurt Zhan-ge's feelings?_ He just wants Zhan-ge to admit his feelings and express them to Mr. Wang. Every time he pushed Zhan-ge, he didn't mean for this ...

Ling Er puts her arms around Xiao Zhan, embracing him, crying along with her ge-ge. She consoles heartily, "Zhan-ge, you're not all alone. You still have us." She rubs his back, "Let's figure this out together. Everything will be alright. You're not alone at all."

Tou Ye walks over to the counter and grabs a box of tissue and brings it to the table in front of the two persons on the sofa. He pulls out one for himself.

.

.

After a long while, the two-story house calms down and Ling Er begins doing what she's confident at: planning and strategizing.

"First of all, do you want just Xiao Yu, or do you want both Xiao Yu and Mr. Wang? — Zhan-ge, you have to be very clear about it." Ling Er states, attentively staring at her ge-ge, a blue pen in her hand with multiple sheets of paper in front of her on the table at her knees.

Xiao Zhan sits like a half-lotus on the sofa; the hood of his hoodie is on and he tie a pretty-perfect bow with the strings. He mutters, "... Both."

She writes down on her paper _Goal: Xiao Yu and Mr. Wang._

"Regarding Xiao Yu, eventually, Mr. Wang will let you see him again. However, the problem is you want to be with your son every day. But scratch that, your actual goal is Mr. Wang because once you capture him, it's eventual that you'll get to live with Xiao Yu too."

She labels different stages and links them to the final goal.

"Okay." She stops writing and stares intently Zhan-ge. "First of all, you need to establish yourself as a romantic interest to him — I just heard from Tou Ye earlier that you stated you went to W Corp for Xiao Yu. _That's not good._ "

She sighs, "All these times, you were giving Mr. Wang the impression that you're doing everything for Xiao Yu. You didn't express that you're doing it for him too. So, he doesn't have any space to even consider that you are interested in him."

_Appear as a romantic interest? Isn't he and Wang Yibo way beyond that point?_

Xiao Zhan stare confusedly at Ling Er.

"Don't be confused yet, Zhan-ge! This is only the beginning." She looks firmly at him. "You can't expect to just talk with him and reconcile. For Mr. Wang, he was dumped, and the relationship ended 5 years ago. If you want to get back together with him, you'll have to start from zero. You said so yourself, he doesn't trust you anymore. You need to build that trust again."

She adds, "Mr. Wang is a man of persistence. The kind where if he wants something, he must conquer it, and if he likes something, he must be the best at it. If your persistence is greater than his, he'll likely crumble for you. Even more, he's an _actions over words_ person. Especially because he doesn't trust you anymore, you just must show your love with actions — not words. For now, even when he rejects, persist with it. Don't cower, just persist."

Xiao Zhan quietly asks, "But if Wang Yibo doesn't have feelings for me anymore, isn't it strange to—"

Tou Ye interrupts, "Have some confidence! Remember who you are. You're Zhan-ge. You're the greatest! The brightest! You can have anyone you want at your feet. Mr. Wang used to chase you around. He was under your total control. You can do it again." He gives an encouraging smile, holding his baby girl Xing Er in his sturdy arms.

_Wang Yibo under his under his control. What absurd thought is that? Wang Yibo was never under his control; back then, he was just really kind and happened to do most of the things Xiao Zhan asked for. Wang Yibo is kind, caring, and attentive by nature._

Xiao Zhan sighs and then tell them honestly, "However, I don't think I'm starting from zero. It's more like something in the deep negatives. How it ended, I don't think he'll forgive and give even me another chance. The bad things of the past, I already left it behind, but I'm not confident he will, regardless of what I say to him."

"Zhan-ge, we don't know that," Ling Er reminds. _Since when is Zhan-ge pessimistic? He's originally one of the most optimistic persons she knows._

"Tomorrow night, there's an annual event that Mr. Wang is attending. Do you want to go with me?" Tou Ye asks while he rocks back and forth for Xing Er.

"I don't like things like that, too many people," Xiao Zhan rejects.

"Every year, Ling Er goes with me." Tou Ye glances at his wife and his face complains, "But this year, she insisted on staying with Xing Er."

He turns to Zhan-ge, "You should go with me and at least just show your face to Mr. Wang. Make him see you often. He'll warm up at some point — Zhan-ge, _please_ ... I really don't want to go alone. Plus, it's not like you have anything to do these days."

 _That's true._ Xiao Zhan doesn't have a job here. He has so much free time that it makes him misses Xiao Yu and thinks about Wang Yibo even more. It's been worse since Wang Yibo told him not to go to W Corp anymore. No Xiao Yu. No Wang Yibo. _What is life?_

.

.

3.29.20🌻🖤v.rh

Stay healthy everyone! [I have no idea when the next chapter will be out -- will update when can]


	27. Gradual

A tall, immense figure steps in front of Wang Mansion. The guards at the door naturally welcome him as he draws near.

"Is Madam Zhou home today?" Liu Zhi inquires one of the guards as he approaches.

"Madam Zhou is home. Young Master is also home," one of the guards replies.

"Please inform Madam Zhou, I am here to meet her."

"Yes, Assistant Liu."

A maid guides Liu Zhi into the guest living zone. After she left, he stands in there, waiting. Soon afterwards, Madam Zhou walks in.

"You didn't have to stand and wait, feel free to sit." The elder lady sits down on the largest couch.

Following her words, Liu Zhi settles down on the opposite seat.

"So, why are you here?" she questions with no further delay, staring at him.

"Then I will be direct — Madam Zhou, why did you have your people kidnapped the little Mister Xiao?"

 _She thought it was something else. She totally forgot about this._ "Isn't it obvious?" Zhou Xuan asks back.

Respectfully, he responds, "Madam, if you knew about the little Mister Xiao Yu, why didn't you tell Young Master about it straightforwardly? Why staged a kidnap?"

"I wanted Xiao Zhan to tell Yibo himself," she answers.

_With effort, she got Wang Yibo and Xiao Zhan to meet again, but it was total failure as they walk away like strangers._

Liu Zhi gazes at her, trying to understand her thoughts.

She further reveals, "With stubborn people, only extreme measures work."

 _He understands her desire to bring the little Mister Xiao Yu to his Young Master, but regarding Mr. Xiao, he disagrees._ Liu Zhi hides his frown, "Why are you dragging Mr. Xiao back into Young Master's life? Young Master is better now. He's moving on—"

"Better?! Moving on?!" Her eyes instantly glare and she scowls, "Liu Zhi, I'm disappointed with your eyes."

"He's ... recovering," the larger figure replies, lowering his gaze. _Her temper is still exactly like his Young Master's; no wonder the mother-son still can't fully get along. However, their relationship did somehow improved after Madam moved back here. Not a lot, but enough that Liu Zhi can notice it._

"It's been five years and he's still recovering. Doesn't that say something to you?" she questions, exhibiting her gradual flaring wrath.

Liu Zhi pauses before he speaks again, "But dragging Mr. Xiao back here, is not a good idea either — What if Young Master winds up hurting even more?"

She sighs and then shakes her head, "For five years, I witness my son slowly dying each day. What am I going to do if he really dies?" _Before Xiao Zhan, Yibo wasn't like this. He has ambition. Knows how to have fun. He would go out and conquer all that he wants. She worries but can look at him from afar. These past five years is completely different. She can't even take her eyes off him, not even a day._

Liu Zhi glances at the elder lady, noticing her eyes softening.

She stares back at him, "I don't have many years left — I want to leave this world knowing my son is with someone that loves him. I don't know anyone who loves Yibo more than Xiao Zhan."

"And what's more important to me is that, Yibo still love Xiao Zhan. Whether Xiao Zhan wants to return or not, he must return."

"That's something they must decide themselves. You can't force anything," Liu Zhi states the obvious.

He adds, "Madam, about the kidnap, I will inform Young Master about it."

She sighs again, "I plan to tell him myself."

Liu Zhi acknowledges with a nod.

"If I'm not crossing any boundaries, may I ask ... how did you learn about the little Mister Xiao Yu?"

 _Has she been keeping tabs on Mr. Xiao and didn't tell them? —_ They didn't know of Han Chifeng's death until they used the information gained through the little Mister Xiao Yu's personal documents, allowing them to trace the trio from Zhangjiajie, all the way back to Japan; all which, he did inform their Boss of.

Her eyes study the vibrant flowers in the vase on the table in front of her. "You know my family is from Zhangjiajie. I lived there my whole life before I marry your Master and moved here."

He nods simultaneously as she speaks.

Zhou Xuan continues, "I have people there who recognized Chifeng. I found them roughly a month prior to Chifeng's death."

She was reluctant at first and wasn't sure how to bring back Xiao Zhan, but the moment she learned of Xiao Yu, she just knew, no matter what method, Xiao Zhan must come back home with Xiao Yu. However, Chifeng happened to pass away, and thus, her plans were delayed.

Liu Zhi observes the elder lady in front of him. Unlike usual, Madam Zhou appears much more patient and unguarded with her thoughts.

Cautiously, he proceeds with asking, "The reason why Mr. Xiao leaves, ... perhaps, do you happen to know?"

He once asked her before, but she told him to go ask Xiao Zhan himself, which was impossible because they can't track him.

She smiles at the circular table in front of her before glancing at him, "I can tell you what _I think_ was the reason — It's a long story, are you still interested?"

"Please enlighten me." He bows his head.

The shades of her face changes as she recalls the happiness in her heart once she found out she was pregnant. And then, how gradually distress crept into her mind. She began to fear for her child's future, didn't want her child to grow up under someone who could kill cold-bloodedly.

Her eyes turn cold, "Years before I have Yibo, your Master and I made a deal. He promised he would never kill again. He said he will change if I have a child for him. He will stop everything he's doing. He doesn't want his child to grow up with blood like him."

Madam Zhou sneers, "What a joke! Before I knew it, he killed someone I called a sister — her husband, dead, and their child was left parentless."

She never forgives him for that, and their relationship that was never stable, crumbled and worsen. After her son's birth, depression hits and things got rougher.

Meanwhile, Liu Zhi contemplates: _if Madam Zhou is talking about the same incident as he's thinking, then Master Wang gave the order and his father did the killing. What does this have to do with Mr. Xiao?_

An unwanted epiphany hits and he urgently asks, "Are you saying Mr. Xiao is ...!"

_She didn't recognize that child until Chifeng appeared in the picture._

Her gaze intensifies, "That's why Yibo cannot know. I rather have him believe Xiao Zhan left because he chose his uncle. It's better than him knowing what his father did, especially because it has to do with Xiao Zhan. You know what his father is to him."

_She made the decision, initially believing that the latter one will crush her son more, but on that day, after witnessing his heart breaking, she doesn't know anymore. She didn't know the extent of what Xiao Zhan is to Yibo at the time. All she thought was, a lover can come and go, but a father is a father._

Liu Zhi understands Madam Zhou. He wouldn't dare tell his Young Master either. For his Young Master, his father is his hero, almost godly, whereas his mother is ... cold and untrustworthy. It can't be helped, even Master Wang, despite his love for his wife, never fully trusted her.

Despite how Wang Yibo views his father, he isn't unaware of his father's past. He just, doesn't know the extremity of it.

As his thoughts begin to fall into place, his eyes become nervous and his fingers fidget. Liu Zhi whispers to himself, "So, Mr. Xiao knows ..."

"I told him everything."

His eyes widen, "By everything, you mean ..."

" _Everything_ ," she repeats.

_At first, she was testing Xiao Zhan, behaving as if she didn't know much. She started talking about Chifeng working for the Li Family, wanted to check his reaction; she needed to make sure he's not in it with his uncle._

_She revealed bits, then probed around, asking about Chifeng — Xiao Zhan said his uncle ran all sorts of errands for Old Master Li and is mainly a driver for the family — That's bullshit._

_She told him bits of information about Yibo, then asked, trying to test if Xiao Zhan knows or not. She ended up testing herself._

_What struck her the most was that Xiao Zhan didn't seem to understand anything she was telling him. He appeared foolish, almost stupid, reminding her of herself. What a foolish child, claiming to love someone he doesn't even truly knows, loving only the parts of him that he allowed you to see; do you truly love him if you had never even seen or known the parts he kept hidden? Does he truly love you if he doesn't trust your love enough to honestly show himself to you?_

She sighs amidst her thoughts.

_That child is surrounded by alligators and he didn't have the slightest clue. She recalls shame and tears flushing through his face when he learned of what his uncle once did to Yibo._

_He muttered amidst his cries. She tried to listen to understand him, he said "I didn't have money to continue school. Uncle said he'll find money. I'm sorry."_

_He hanged his head and apologized again._

_She was disappointed that her son didn't tell Xiao Zhan about his past or what he does, especially after proudly claiming him as his lover in front of her when she met them. She assumed Xiao Zhan must at least know to an extent and accepted Yibo. Thus, when she first met him, she wondered why he's willing to sacrifice his good future and stamp his life with danger by being with her son; he'll only struggle in the long run. On another hand, she wondered if Xiao Zhan had ulterior motives; therefore, she kindly told him not to give her son hope. But she didn't think much about it since he seemed like a good child; turns out he's not only a good child, he's a foolish child too._

_Despite her disappointment in her son, she can't blame him. Yibo probably felt like he has too much to lose. It's not his fault, it's her fault she couldn't protect and deviate him from that path, always being so tough on him, pushing him, using wrong methods. Even at that point in time, she thought she can use Xiao Zhan as leverage against him but turned out she didn't have to. Her son seemed willing to keep growing W Corp and throwing away what he was doing underground._

_Thinking back, she regretted playing with Xiao Zhan's feelings, he must've been shocked. Wang Yibo didn't tell him anything. His uncle feeds him lies as food. Knowing his uncle purposely shoot himself in front of Wang Yibo because that's how his father died, probably broke him._

_That child can only cry and apologize in front of her._

_She made him promise not to speak about his parent's death. Yes, she didn't consider his feelings, she only thought about her son. But at that time, that's just how it had to be. If he wants to be with her son, he must forget who killed his parents. That was what was best for the situation._

"So, ... after Mr. Xiao knows everything, he left." Liu Zhi looks down, sighing.

"Not exactly," she corrects.

Liu Zhi instantly looks up at her again.

"Before I left the hospital, he said _everything will be alright_. He begged me not to push him away and apologized for everything. He wanted to speak with Yibo first."

Liu Zhi frowns. _Then what changed?_

"Hours later, he contacted me through Assistant Deng, asking about someone named Helian, whom I never heard of. Then, he asked another person's name, Li Wei."

"Li Wei — Li Shizhen's older brother?!" Liu Zhi bursts out asking, his hands unconsciously shake.

_After Master Wang caused the death of Li Wei's wife, due to the discrepancies between the two families, he retired from everything and went into seclusion. Last he heard; Li Wei passed away over a year ago according to the Li Family._

"Mnn. I told Xiao Zhan that Li Wei is Li Shizhen's older brother — Your Master never allowed me to go near his illegal affairs, so that's the most I know of Li Wei."

However, Zhou Xuan does remember meeting him and his wife once at a charity event. Li Wei seemed like a loving man and was a peace enthusiast, a completely different impression from Li Shizhen.

"What happened after that?!" Liu Zhi frantically asks, his heart racing. _How did Mr. Xiao know of such dangerous individual?!_ — _Li Wei, in his prime, is even more vindictive and vile than Li Shizhen. Even Master Wang doesn't measure up to him in that regards._

"Xiao Zhan ended the call there. I don't remember how long it took until he contacted again. By then, he said he thought everything over. He will leave, but he doesn't know how to tell Yibo or what to do. He asked for help, and I helped him."

She smiles bitterly at Liu Zhi, "I owe him a huge debt."

_That poor child cried so much when he learned about his parents' death. She didn't give him a hug, instead, she said things she shouldn't had said. Over the years, she thought it over and over again, and concluded he left because he felt ashamed to his parents if he were to be with Yibo — but Xiao Zhan recently said it has nothing to do with his parents ..._

"Madam Zhou," Liu Zhi interrupts her thoughts. He anxiously asks, "So, you really don't know why Mr. Xiao left?"

"I already told you. I can only tell you what I think, because I don't know."

In that moment, Wang Yibo strolls pass the area and catches a glimpse of a familiar guest. He turns his direction towards the room.

Upon entering, he asks, "Zhi-ge, why are you here?"

Both persons sitting down instantly look up at him. Perplexed, Liu Zhi clumsily stands up and greets his Young Master, exhibiting odd behaviors, he's usually proper and calm.

President Zhou composes her face together before she begins, "Well, ... turns out Liu Zhi caught me. I have a confession to make to you."

"Hmm?" Wang Yibo frowns, turning his gaze to her.

"Liu Zhi," her voice hardens, whereas her eyes pierce him with direction.

The larger figure quietly exits the area to the main living room.

"What confession?" Wang Yibo asks plainly, uninterested, as he settles down on the seat in front of her.

"Over a month ago, I kidnapped my grandson." She stares pointblank at him.

"So, it's your doing?" Wang Yibo asks, confirming.

"Yeah — I'm sure you know why I did it too." She knows he figured it out himself some time ago.

"Don't do something unnecessary like that again, what if you scare Xiao Yu?" he grimly states.

"I had Assistant Deng picked the two best-looking caretakers to stay with Xiao Yu. Your son wasn't anywhere near being scared. He scared them more when he cried and wouldn't sleep." She appears to be almost joking with her words to mask her heart that panicked for a quick second earlier.

"Mnn." Wang Yibo nods with a faint smile as his mind drift to Xiao Yu. He previously investigated that bundle of madness and the little one recalled that with the two uncles, he ate a lot, ran a lot, and played with toys a lot.

The cold person reluctantly begins, "President Zhou, ... I have a favor to ask."

"Hmm ...?" She stares at him; surprised, and a gradual smile appears on her face. _A favor?_

"I have an event to attend tonight. Can you take care of Xiao Yu this evening? — He said he likes the stories you told him." Wang Yibo's face tenses; _he knows even if he doesn't ask, his mother takes care of Xiao Yu when he's not home. However, because Xiao Yu specifically mentioned it, Wang Yibo should at least ask, even if it feels awkward._

"Of course, I can. He's my grandson after all." She smiles at her son. _Thank you for the effort, Yibo._

Wang Yibo rises from his seat, "Thank you. Xiao Yu's waiting for me, if there isn't anything else—"

"I have another confession to make. About Xiao Zhan—"

"I don't want to hear it." He shuts it down and walks out of the room.

"Wang Yibo!"

•••

_Later that evening ..._

Two figures stand outside of a ballroom, near the entryway. Both are appropriately dressed in full suits; one figure fidgets back and forth, whereas the other one hangs his head down, the back of his shoe kicks lightly against the wall.

"Zhan-ge, can't we go in first?" Tou Ye asks, staring at the person with his head down.

"Wang Yibo's not here yet," Xiao Zhan replies as his handsome face lifts up.

"Let's go wait in there and get something to eat or drink in the meantime."

"You can go first. I'm waiting here," Xiao Zhan insists.

Tou Ye gives up. "Alright. When you come in, just look for me wherever the desserts and drinks are."

Xiao Zhan acknowledges, and then the tan, tall figure disappears into the gigantic ballroom. The handsomely suited person stands there, leaning on the wall, glancing up, studying the design of this corridor. _Dragon patterns spreading across the ceiling, expressing dominance and supremacy. Such refined lines require great delicacy._ As he studies, numerous people pass by, so does time.

"Why are you here?" a familiar voice asks.

Xiao Zhan instantly looks to his left, "Wang Yibo!"

He adjusts his stance, backing off from the wall, and smiles radiantly like a sunflower, gazing at the one he's been waiting for.

"Well ... Tou Ye wanted someone to come with him. Ling Er can't, since she has to watch Xing Er. Did you—"

Wang Yibo turns away and strolls into the ballroom before Xiao Zhan can attempt a conversation. The cold person goes straight to his table that is reserved for VIPs. Meanwhile, Xiao Zhan watches Wang Yibo settling down at a far distance. Soon, he searches around the crowd to find Tou Ye, and as expected, Tou Ye is by the drinks and desserts.

Xiao Zhan nudges the other person's arm, "Tou Ye."

"Oh, so, Mr. Wang has arrived." The silly guy now has a mouthful of a mixture-of-whatever-there-is in his mouth.

Zhan-ge nods, "Yeah, he went to his elite table that I can't go anywhere near."

"Well part of your goal is accomplished. You showed your face!" Tou Ye energetically exclaims.

He then grabs one of the drinks from the table and sips. He starts, "Zhan-ge, you see that beautiful lady in the velvet dress?"

Xiao Zhan looks and then instantly glares at Tou Ye. He begins lecturing, "You're married, why are you checking out ladies? Just because your wife is not here does not mean you—"

"No! No. No — I'm not that low of a person. That's Yang Li Lin. This one, she's for Mr. Wang."

 _For Wang Yibo? ..._ _Oh_ — Xiao Zhan freezes for a few seconds.

Then he looks again at her, who's smiling elegantly to the associates she's conversing with. Once her eyes catch Wang Yibo, she excuses herself from the circle and walks to the seat by his side.

"I heard they knew each other since their University days, but she went abroad and only came back this past year and a half. Her dad has his eyes set on Mr. Wang as his son-in-law. Gossip says she stays at his condo from time to time."

_Condo? Is it the same condo?_

"What do you think happen when she's at his place?" Tou Ye asks, feeding gossips into Zhan-ge's head; he's not completely lying, he's only _slightly_ exaggerating what he heard.

"Tou Ye, do you know the name of Wang Yibo's condo?" Xiao Zhan ignores his mentee's question, asking in a calm voice.

"Why are you asking that? — I don't know the name, but it's around the Sunshine gallery we redesigned 6 years ago."

_So, Wang Yibo still stays in the same condo. If he let her goes there, then she's special._

Xiao Zhan grits his teeth together, his face sullen staring at Wang Yibo. His eyes follow the other person as he stands up and converses with the elder people around him while the beautiful lady stands next to him.

"Zhan-ge, your face ..." _is bitterly jealous_.

 _Did he break the news to him too harshly?_ Tou Ye attempts to cheer his mentor up, "Eyyy, Zhan-ge, it's oka—"

"Qui-et."

Tou Ye mumbles under his breath, "Why are you speaking like we're in a meeting?"

_Xiao Zhan knows he has no right to feel anything. He told the other person to move on with his life and find love. Yet, his heart hurts at the sight he's seeing and what he just learned._

He grabs a glass of whatever was on the table and swallows it down. His hand unconsciously, increasingly squeezes the glass.

Tou Ye watches his mentor, feeling pity for him but also afraid of interfering with him in this moment.

Xiao Zhan's focused eyes follows Wang Yibo around the crowd. At one point, the beautiful lady whispers something into the cold person's ear, then he smiles at her. That is Wang Yibo's first smile that Xiao Zhan sees since this event started. He thought he loves all of Wang Yibo's smiles but how come that smile looks annoying, outrageously annoying.

He grabs another drink and chugs it down. Throughout the dreary night, he continues to look at Wang Yibo, at the same time, he drinks to cleanse his bitterness. Wang Yibo didn't look his way, not even once throughout the entire night. _Well Wang Yibo doesn't care, so why would he look his way?_ _What is Xiao Zhan even hoping for?_ Fine, Xiao Zhan shouldn't force anything. _It's best for him to not see this anymore._ He turns away, retreating for now.

The alluring person gazes around. Tou Ye has disappeared into the crowd for far too long. _Where is he now?_ Xiao Zhan feels dizzy and wants to leave. He scans the room for an empty table. Once he finds one, he rests himself into a seat. His heavy head leans on his palms. For some reason, he feels like crying. He's never even considered another person in the picture. This is way beyond the deep negatives he initially thought. _Why is he being emotional now?_ It must be the alcohol. _This is not good._ He feels his mind dazing away and he can't tell how much time passed as he remains in that state.

After a while, a pretty lady settles down in the seat next to Xiao Zhan.

"Hi," her voice delicately sounds.

Xiao Zhan glances up, removing his hands from his face, "Are you talking to me?"

"Yes, you. You're so handsome, what's your name?" She smiles prettily, in a pretty flowy dress.

"Xiao Zhan." He politely returns a smile, despite his blurry mind.

"I'm QianQian, nice to meet you." She gazes at the handsome man in front of her. _Why is such a good-looking person left alone? He looks sad too._

"Are you here alone?" she asks him as she leans her face in.

Xiao Zhan leans backward, "Oh ... I'm here with a friend. Actually, my friend's missing for a while now. I should go look for him." He stands up, but he slightly staggers. The pretty lady holds on to his arm to support him.

"Thank you," Xiao Zhan expresses.

"If you don't mind, I can walk with you as you look for your friend," she offers with a kind smile, while her hands hold on his right arm.

"...Uhh." Before Xiao Zhan can respond, he feels himself being pull away from the lady next to him; his wrist captured.

He turns to his left, and there stands the person who ignored him this whole night, holding tightly onto his wrist.

"You need to go home," Wang Yibo says with his usual grim expression and immediately drags Xiao Zhan away.

"Let go." A tipsy Xiao Zhan resists but Wang Yibo proceeds to drag him out of the ballroom far into the empty, hollow hallway.

Xiao Zhan feels himself being pulled for a while before he manages to push the other person away. He leans against the wall to support himself.

He examines with his flushing face, "You look like Wang Yibo? — Are you Wang Yibo? If you are, don't bother with me."

His hand begins to shoo, he slurs to himself, "Go be with your elite people. You look happy with them. How annoyingly happy ..."

"You're drunk. I'll take you home." Wang Yibo reaches to grab the other person's wrist.

Xiao Zhan immediately hits that hand away. He declares, "No, I'm not drunk." He shakes his head clumsily, "I'm going to drink some more," and he starts to stagger towards the direction of the ballroom.

Wang Yibo follows and seizes Xiao Zhan's hand, pulling him back to stop him.

He berates, "You're drunk. You'll only embarrass yourself in there!"

"So, what if I do? — It has nothing to do with you. I'm embarrassing myself, not you." Xiao Zhan stubbornly yanks off the grip at his wrist and immediately walks away in faltering steps.

Wang Yibo chases after and seizes the drunk person's wrist, pulls him back and quickly pins him against the wall.

He glares, and his voice thunders, "Don't be stubborn and just go home!"

His eyes glare into Xiao Zhan's. He's supposed to be angry but suddenly, his heart skips a beat. Looking into these familiar alluring eyes, noticing those flushing cheeks, crimson lips, he's finding himself being enchanted once again. _Too dangerous._ Immediately, he let go and steps back.

But unexpectedly, the drunk person seizes his tie and pulls him in, and like magnets, their lips connect. So soft and warm, a touch that feels like a dream, a touch of heaven and bliss.

Xiao Zhan softly kisses against his lips, slowly savoring the touch, breathing into him. Then gradually, softly turns relentlessly, his hands brush into the other person's hair, while Wang Yibo is still stunned, barely making any movement with his lips, only feeling the lips of the person against him, kissing him, soon licking him, looking to intrude.

The mellow person wraps his hands around Wang Yibo's neck, pulling him closer, and gradually, the bold person begins to kiss to Xiao Zhan's pace. Their tongues entwine passionately as Wang Yibo tastes a familiar warm mouth full of memories, along with the remnants of alcohol. His hands go around the alluring person's waist. As they drive down the lane of memories, Xiao Zhan drives his hand south towards Wang Yibo's trouser and he starts touching him.

At once, Wang Yibo pulls back, and his hand reaches down to stop the advances.

"What are you doing?!!" he asks frantically. _Xiao Zhan must really be drunk that he's behaving like this. Even in the past, when he's drunk, he ..._

"So, I can't touch you anymore?! You don't want me? — Wang Yibo, you're so cruel. Too cruel!" Xiao Zhan complains, grabbing the other person's collar, shaking him amidst his tantrum, his eyes glistening.

Flustered, Wang Yibo struggles to firmly cups Xiao Zhan's face with his hands. Once he does, he stares into those glistening eyes, "Xiao Zhan, let's calm down, alright?"

Wang Yibo gives him a kind nod with his doe-eyes and just like that, Xiao Zhan firmly purses his lips together and nods his head with his blushing face.

The cold person supports the drunk person to the lobby and seats him in a couch. Xiao Zhan clings onto the other person, forcing himself onto him, lying his cheek on Wang Yibo's shoulder. Meanwhile, Wang Yibo pulls out his phone and calls his driver.

He hurriedly orders, "Come pick me up. Lobby 2."

While they wait, he checks, "Xiao Zhan?"

With his finger, he pushes the other person's head off his shoulder, but it rebounds right back. _It's alright. He can rest here. He won't remember anything tomorrow anyway._ Wang Yibo leans his face downward and studies the face of person on his shoulder; he's sleeping, his mouth is open and he's drooling onto Wang Yibo's suit jacket.

Wang Yibo sighs.

Once his driver arrives, with great effort, Wang Yibo drags Xiao Zhan into the back seat of the car. After successfully pushing the other person in, he follows in.

Upon closing the door, he commands, "Move over!" Xiao Zhan is clustering onto his side.

"No!" Xiao Zhan clings, wrapping his arms around the cold person's arm and waist. He adamantly lies his head securely on the other person's shoulder. In a second, he falls asleep.

Wang Yibo struggles before he manages to pull out his phone. He texts Tou Ye, asking where to drop Xiao Zhan off, but that blockhead face isn't answering. He calls but it goes straight to voicemail.

Earlier in the event, Tou Ye suddenly approached him, telling him that his infant is sick, thus, he must return home. Tou Ye told him that it's urgent and he can't seem to find Zhan-ge, saying Zhan-ge is probably somewhere drunk. That blockhead face said to take care of Zhan-ge, and then he ran into the crowd before Wang Yibo can even say anything.

"Young Master, would you like to go to the condo or —"

"Mansion," Wang Yibo directs.

•••

Once they arrive, Wang Yibo pulls the drunk person out of the backseat. At this late hour, Xiao Yu is already asleep. He called President Zhou earlier and checked. _Thankfully, Xiao Yu doesn't have to see Xiao Zhan like this._

Xiao Zhan stumbles and mumbles gibberish to himself as Wang Yibo continues to drag him up into his room. He takes a deep breath of relief once he lies Xiao Zhan down on the bed. _He's heavy._

Wang Yibo crouches down, taking Xiao Zhan's shoes and socks off. He places them nicely in the corner of his room. He walks to the corner of the room and takes his jacket and tie off, neatly placing both into a bin by his closet. He glances at the person on the bed. _Should he at least take his jacket off?_

He walks to the drunk person. "Xiao Zhan," he calls, attempting to wake him up. He leans his head downward and raises his voice, "Xiao Zhan!"

The owner of that name furrows his eyebrows and gradually, his eyes open, squinting. He smiles and murmurs, "Wang Yibo," and then eye closes again, falling asleep.

Wang Yibo hunches down, intending to wake the other person up but he stops. Instead, he sits there and gazes at Xiao Zhan, and naturally, his hands go towards that alluring face, and with his fingers, he sweeps away the hair from that sleeping face; _his face keeps burning. Is he still sick?_

Wang Yibo tells himself he doesn't care about the other person; he just doesn't want his bed to smell. Thus, he walks into the bathroom and comes out with a bowl of warm water and a clean cloth. He sits down next to the person sleeping. With the drenched cloth, he gently taps on that burning face.

After a few minutes, his phone rings. He pulls it out and answers, "Yes, Zhi-ge."

He speaks on the phone while he continues to tend to the person on his bed.

"Mnn. About Xiao Yu, I already decided."

"No — No need for that. I'll tell him myself."

.  
  


.

4.1.20🌻🖤v.rh

For references:   
Yang Li Lin was mentioned in Ch1  
Li Wei was mentioned in Ch4  
Helian was mentioned in Ch11   
🗝🗝 farm 🔑🔑  
Han Chifeng's reason(s) for doing what he did can be inferred, but there will be a flashback in future chapter(s) to show exactly why  
A flashback for Xiao Zhan will also take place in future chapter(s) as well

Hopefully, it's not too confusing.   
Please enjoy, stay positive and safe! 💚❤️


	28. Treasure

"Xiao Zhan, wake up, wake up!"

A tiny voice rumbles like thunder in a shiny sunny morning, "It's time to eat now. Xiao Zhan-ahhh." His tiny finger pokes at his father's cheek.

The person lying on the bed gradually comes to his conscience, feeling the pokes on his face, hearing a familiar voice calling him. He slowly opens his eyes and the first thing he sees is his precious ball of delight.

"Xiao Yu!" He immediately sits up and grasps the little one into his arms. His eyes glisten with joy and his mouth gapes with a smile; a smile of surprise and relief. He can't even fathoms what is happening now.

"Xiao Zhan, you're hugging too tight." Xiao Yu wriggles like jello in that embrace.

The hugger loosens his arms and moves his face down to look at his baby. He apologizes, "Xiao Zhan is sorry. It's just ... Xiao Zhan misses Xiao Yu so much." _Why is Xiao Yu here? Where is here?_

"Xiao Zhan don't be sad. You're going to cry? — Now, now don't be a crybaby," Xiao Yu furrows his eyebrows together, telling the bigger Xiao.

"Okay, okay, ..." The mellow person smiles with sparkling tears in his eyes. "Xiao Zhan won't be a crybaby," and he snuggles the bundle of joy into his arms one more time.

"It's time for lunch," an icy voice interrupts.

Xiao Zhan turns his attention to the direction of that voice, at the door. He didn't even notice Wang Yibo standing there; his arms are crossed together, leaning against the entryway.

Then in a soft voice, Wang Yibo directs, "Xiao Yu, can you go with Aunty Song and help her? She might need someone to help her carry plates."

"Yes, Papa," Xiao Yu replies and then glances back at Xiao Zhan. "Xiao Yu will wait for Xiao Zhan, so hurry." He smiles while his hand taps on Xiao Zhan's cheek.

Xiao Yu hops off the bed and runs out the door. Xiao Zhan gets up, appearing as if he was going to chase after Xiao Yu, but Wang Yibo immediately shuts the door. So awkwardly, the mellow person sits back on the bed.

"Are you going to stay in bed for the whole day? Get up and get ready," Wang Yibo says in an agitated voice, a stark contrast from earlier.

 _Get ready?_ Xiao Zhan evaluates himself; he's wearing a T-Shirt and a pajama pants. He instantly looks up and asks, "Did you change my clothes?!"

"I can't?" Wang Yibo retorts, staring back at him.

"You didn't have to," Xiao Zhan mumbles under his breath.

"I didn't want my bed to reek of alcohol — How much time are you going to waste? Xiao Yu is waiting to have lunch with you."

Upon hearing that, Xiao Zhan stumbles out of bed and hectically navigates to where the bathroom is. As he washes his face with his eyes closed, he tries to recall how he got here.

Everything was blurry. Last night, he drank. Tou Ye disappeared. He continued to drink. Wang Yibo appeared. He got dragged. They kissed. They kissed?!! Shocked once he remembers the scene, his eyes open wide and the soap slides in. Shoot! Quickly, he tries to rinse it off and he squirms to the sting in his eye.

 _They didn't just kiss_ , Xiao Zhan also started touching the other person and then said a bunch of nonsense. How shameful. Since when was he this shameless? _Shame. Shame. Shame on him._ He stands still, trying hard to recall but nothing else comes to mind. _That's all that happened, right?_

He then stares at himself in the mirror. _Strange_. Why is there ...? Xiao Zhan immediately pulls his shirt down. There are kiss marks from his collarbone and down. _What happened? Why are these familiar marks on him? Are these left by—_

"Are you dead in there?!!" Wang Yibo roars, pounding on the door.

"I'm not dead!" the very alive person responds. His heart pounds harder than the pounding on the door as he looks at himself in the mirror. He still can't remember what happened.

Xiao Zhan takes a deep breath before he comes out of the bathroom and closes the door. He stands awkwardly with his back against the door, while Wang Yibo sits on the bed watching his phone. His alluring eyes quiver around the small bedroom; a closet in the corner, a small desk in the center of a wall, such an abnormally empty room.

Soon the person sitting on the bed glances up, looking at the person standing by the bathroom door. Once their eyes make contact, Xiao Zhan asks, "Did something happened last night?"

Wang Yibo stands up, questioning, "What do you mean by _something_?"

Xiao Zhan can tell they didn't _go there_ , but he wanted to know if anything else happened. He tries, "Well ..." and his eyes fidget nervously.

Watching the other person's nervous demeanor, a satisfied smirk gradually appears on Wang Yibo's face, "You want to know if we fucked last night?"

He wastes no time in inching himself closer to the person at the door. Xiao Zhan stares, reading the signals the other person is sending; Wang Yibo has a cunning smirk on, and it's not the _good_ kind of smirk, not good at all. Xiao Zhan concludes he should not proceed.

"It's fine. I don't want to know anymore," Xiao Zhan recants, humbly smiling.

"Last night, you pulled me down, climbed on top of me, undid my shirt, desperately kissed from my lips to my chin to my neck, down to my chest, and then downward ..." With an arrogant smirk, he stares at Xiao Zhan. Gradually, his gaze moves from those alluring eyes to that person's crotch. His gaze intensifies and he describes "You went downward ... lowering ... with your mouth ... in and out—"

"Absurd ...!" Xiao Zhan yelps loudly.

While Wang Yibo was speaking, the alluring person grimaces his face with each word. On top of Wang Yibo words is his stare ... _it's too much._ He's not even trying to hide where he's looking at. Xiao Zhan can't help but be overly self-conscious now. _But above all, Wang Yibo must be joking. Xiao Zhan won't believe it. He doesn't even recall any of that. What he just heard, it's purely absurd!_

"Yes, absurd." Wang Yibo instantly pulls his shirt down, showing the trail of evidence on his chest. He grins, pleasingly asking, "You need more evidence? I can reveal more."

"..."

Xiao Zhan blinks, feeling slapped by the truth. _How could he not remember? He really did all of that?_ Well it's not like he never did it for Wang Yibo, but he just can't believe he doesn't remember doing it last night. Embarrassed, his face burns red as he grits his teeth and looks down; he shouldn't have drink, waking up and not remembering anything like this is not good. What if it's not Wang Yibo and it's a complete stranger? That would've been bad.

Wang Yibo pulls up his shirt. His grin disappears and in a serious tone, he questions, "You have a talent at seducing, how many have you done it with?"

Xiao Zhan instantly moves his gaze to the person speaking; _his choice of words ..._

"Or is it too many you've lost count?" Wang Yibo tilts his head, staring at Xiao Zhan.

 _These sorts of insulting and condescending remarks._ Easily, Xiao Zhan's earlier embarrassment disappears. He smiles but his eyes aren't, and he enunciates each word clearly, "Are you jealous my mouth skills are better than yours?"

At once, Wang Yibo hurriedly plunges forward, anger flashes across his face, "You and your mouth!"

Xiao Zhan snarkily responds, "You said so yourself, I'm talented — Why are you mad?"

Wang Yibo pauses before he responds, "I'm not mad," and then he sneers, "It's just ... since you're so talented, help me practice my skills!" His hands urgently grasp Xiao Zhan's shirt by his waist, pulling him in, but the stunning person instantly put out his hands to block, yelling, "Xiao Yu ...!"

Wang Yibo stops his advancing hands, puzzled, gazing into the eyes of the person opposite him.

"Xiao Yu ... he's waiting to have lunch with me," continues Xiao Zhan as he stares awkwardly at Wang Yibo.

The bold person stares back at Xiao Zhan, still puzzled. His eyes quiver for a split second and it's like his conscience is back. _Why is he bantering with Xiao Zhan like this?_ He's supposed to take him to have lunch with his son; that's the only thing he's supposed to do. He doesn't even have to speak to him if it's not necessarily. _What is this nonsense?_

Wang Yibo fumblingly removes his hands from Xiao Zhan's waist. He turns away to the closet and grabs a set of casual clothes he prepared. He brings it over and hands it to the alluring person.

"Change into these." He refuses to look at the other person in the eyes.

Xiao Zhan accepts the clothes and immediately disappears back into the bathroom. The moment he comes out, Wang Yibo opens the bedroom door with his usual grim expression and leaves the room. Xiao Zhan stands in place: _should he had not retorted earlier, but he really couldn't help it when the other person speaks in such a way. Wang Yibo isn't mad, is he?_

.  
  


.

Xiao Zhan follows Wang Yibo down the staircase into the dining room. The moment his eyes land on the little guy, he rushes to Xiao Yu's side. The little boss is sitting in a slightly high-chair to accommodate with his tiny structure.

"Xiao Zhan, you're here!" His eyes light up and immediately he complains, "Xiao Yu is so hungry."

"Why didn't you eat first? You're old enough to feed yourself." Xiao Zhan takes his seat next to the little boss and instantly picks up the spoon, beginning to stuff him, making those round cheeks puffier.

"Papa said we should wait for our elders," Xiao Yu speaks between his bites and a chunk of food falls out of his mouth. The mellow person instantly wipes it off.

"Eat with your mouth closed," Xiao Zhan quietly scolds.

His alluring eyes glance at Wang Yibo, who's settling into his seat at the head of the long table. _Since when did he have manners?_ _He taught Xiao Yu to wait for elders._ A tiny smile appears on the mellow person's face as he turns back to Xiao Yu.

"Plus, Xiao Yu wants Xiao Zhan to feed Xiao Yu," the little ball continues speaking.

"Xiao Yu, you're doing it again." Xiao Zhan grabs a napkin and wipes Xiao Yu's messy lips.

The bundle of joy leans his face forward to look at his Papa at the head of the table. He asks curiously with his doe-eyes, "Papa, do you want Xiao Zhan to feed you like Xiao Yu?"

"Xiao Yu should focus on eating," Wang Yibo speaks, looking down at his plate.

"Okayyyyy." Xiao Yu purses his lips as he pulls his head back. _Papa's not playful today._ He swings his face to the person feeding him, his eyes sparkle as something suddenly hits him, "Xiao Zhan, did you find the treasure?"

These few days, Xiao Yu did exactly as Xiao Zhan told him. He was not stubborn, he ate well, slept well, and loves his Papa a lot. And like Xiao Zhan said, before he knew it, Xiao Zhan is really already back.

This morning, he woke up earlier than usual. He puts his favorite beanie on and went around, wandering for his Papa. He knocks on his Papa's door and almost immediately the door opened. Wang Yibo quietly picked the little one up and took him downstairs. The instant his father told him Xiao Zhan is up there sleeping, Xiao Yu got extremely excited and wanted to go see him. However, his father also told him to let Xiao Zhan sleep; saying Xiao Zhan's a sleepyhead and Xiao Yu agreed that Xiao Zhan is a sleepyhead and they should let him sleep.

This morning, Xiao Yu is genuinely a bundle of joy as he is full of joy. Both his parents kept their promise; one returned as he said he would and the other one let the returning one slept over.

Xiao Zhan freezes, his hand still holding the spoon, comprehending Xiao Yu's question.

" _Treasure?_ — Not yet ...," a bright smile gradually forms on his face, "Actually, I'm still on my quest to find my _treasure_ ," and he turns his face towards the cold person. Their eyes met for a split second before Wang Yibo looks down at his food, and just like that, a huge sweet smile grows on the mellow person's face.

The two Xiaos banter throughout their meal while Wang Yibo eats silently, hearing the back and forth. Once the table calms down, Wang Yibo makes eye contact with the mellow person, "We need to talk."

"Aunty Song, can you take Xiao Yu to the playrooms," he glances at the full figure, kind-looking lady standing by the dinner table.

"Yes, Young Master." The caretaker assists Xiao Yu out of his chair.

Xiao Yu looks up, "Xiao Zhan, don't go away yet. Xiao Yu wants to know more about the quest. Come find me in the LEGOs room, okay?"

"Mnn." Xiao Zhan nods, hopefully he can do that later.

"Okay, bye-bye my Papas." He holds Aunty Song's hand and they walk out of the dining room.

"Come here." Wang Yibo stands and leads Xiao Zhan into a different room, a smaller living area. In the corner of the room is an astounding plant of Peace Lily in a planter pot, and the center of the room is where a round table with four chairs stand.

Once they settle down on the table, Xiao Zhan asks, "What do you want to talk about?"

"You can visit Xiao Yu once a week. At max, you can be with him for one whole day," Wang Yibo states his decision.

Xiao Zhan stands up from his seat, "I object."

"Sit down," and Wang Yibo advises, "This is the best you'll get. If you disagree, then continue to live out of his life."

 _Out of his life?_ Xiao Zhan stares helplessly at the other person, biting his bottom lip. He sits down, and his voice meekly complains, "But one day is too little."

" _One day_?" Madam Zhou repeats as she enters the room.

Without invitation, she sits herself down opposite Xiao Zhan, with Wang Yibo to her right.

The elder lady isn't exactly surprised Xiao Zhan is here. Last night, she heard noises in the main hall entrance, which is odd because her son would usually arrive home quietly. Thus, this morning she questioned the mansion's driver about last night and got the information she needed.

She stares at Wang Yibo, meddling, "I don't think Xiao Yu want just one day. Xiao Yu grew up with Xiao Zhan's care. Naturally, he'll want to be with him unconditionally. Xiao Zhan also know him best."

"That's why I'm giving him a day each week," Wang Yibo replies to his mother.

"One day...?" She pauses, glances at Xiao Zhan and then at her son again, "Why _one day_ when he could just move in with us? — Are we that poor that we can't afford another person living here?"

"President Zhou!" Wang Yibo hardens voice.

The elder lady pretends to think, "We have so many rooms. However, you claimed all those rooms as yours. You will hate him resting in your father's room. You also don't allow anyone to go into any of your old rooms." Pretending as if an epiphany hits, she exclaims, "He can share your current room."

Wang Yibo pretends as if he doesn't hear anything she says; _whatever she says doesn't matter_.

Meanwhile, Madam Zhou looks at her son, faintly smiling. She believes deep in his heart, he'll always love the one he loves. Last night was evident. He could've taken Xiao Zhan to any hotel and left him there, but he didn't. Instead, he took him home.

She continues, "But if you don't want to share your current room, you can give it to Xiao Zhan, and you can go sleep at your condo. Don't that sound good?" She suggests, plastering a calm expression on her face; even she knows how absurd she sounded.

To which Wang Yibo immediately retorts, "You have no say in my businesses." _Why should Wang Yibo sacrifice all of that for someone else to come live here and he goes somewhere else?! What absurdity is this?!_

Madam Zhou strictly replies, "This house is under my name and yours. I have as much say as you do about what goes on under this roof."

Wang Yibo shrugs through his jaded expression; _he can take Xiao Yu and be under any roof._

 _Still won't give in? Seems like she'll have to use her Ace card._ Adamantly, she speaks, "Wang Yibo, don't even think about buying a new house to move Xiao Yu into. If you do that, I will throw away your LEGOs and your helmet collections in your old rooms. Maybe even give those room some renovations, that includes your father's room."

Wang Yibo gawks at his mother with his eyes. His face pales away, speechless at what he just heard. His collections in his old rooms and his father's room are all dear memories to him. As much as he hates this house, he's not going to throw anything out or let anyone goes into those rooms — absolutely no one can touch them.

His hand folds into a fist. He loses whenever she brings this up. Even with that stupid ID she provided Xiao Zhan, she forced his hands with the same reason. Just thinking about it makes him angry again.

She smiles knowing she has the upper hand. Her voice softens as now is the right time to reason, "Yibo-ahh, think about it. Spring is coming. I'm Xiao Yu's NaiNai but you can't expect me to watch him every day when you're gone. He needs his parents."

Wang Yibo refuses to respond. Meanwhile, Xiao Zhan listens confusedly and awkwardly to the banter playing in front of him, secretly wishing he isn't there. Well, both were speaking as if he wasn't there.

Madam Zhou turns her gaze to Xiao Zhan, "Xiao Zhan, what do you think? Do you want to stay here with Xiao Yu?" She smiles at him kindly, but her gaze demands him to agree to her request.

Xiao Zhan blinks, not sure what to say. Dealing with Wang Yibo is tough enough but being in between President Zhou and Wang Yibo is even worse. Enigmatic pressure from both sides. But in this case, President Zhou's offer is much better than Wang Yibo's.

What if he ends up living the rest of his life seeing Xiao Yu just one day a week? Just thinking about it is painful. Xiao Yu will also struggle. But if he accepts President Zhou's offer, Wang Yibo will despise him more than he already does. The chance of making him like him again becomes even more dim. Even currently, Wang Yibo's eyes are bloodshot at him.

However, just this once, let's forget about Wang Yibo, he should prioritize the little one in this situation.

Xiao Zhan decides, "It's best if I can share the same room with Xiao Yu. No need to bother —"

"No, you can't," Madam Zhou interrupts. "When Xiao Yu first got here, he wasn't used to sleeping alone. Yibo had to sleep with him. But he can sleep by himself now. If you continue to sleep with him, it'll be hard for him to grow out of that habit even when he gets older."

"Oh ..." _That cranky guy can sleep alone now?! So, he's really growing up — Wang Yibo did that?_ Xiao Zhan turns his admiring gaze to Wang Yibo, but that person's gaze is still flaming at him, so immediately, Xiao Zhan moves his gaze back to President Zhou.

"So, you can move in today. If you want, you can sleep with Xiao Yu tonight, since you haven't seen him for a while." She smiles warmly to reassure any insecurities.

President Zhou then turns to her son, smiling sweetly, offering, "Yibo-ahh, since today has such wonderful news, do you want to skip work?"

Wang Yibo sighs, clenching his jaw, "Wonderful news?! — I rather go to work." He stands up and storms out of the room.

Xiao Zhan's alluring eyes follows him out of the room. _Did he make Wang Yibo mad again_? Why is it always like this?

"He's fine," President Zhou reassures. "He's not mad at you. He's mad that I used his father against him."

"Thank you, President Zhou, but this is —"

"Xiao Zhan, I'm not just doing this for you. It's also for my son."

She smiles welcomingly at the child in front of her, "One way or another, we both hurt him before. It's time we bring his happiness back to him, right?"

_Happiness? What happiness? Did she not see Wang Yibo's clenched fist and hateful glare at Xiao Zhan? If he can kill with his eyes, Xiao Zhan is already dead. He looked like he will literally tear him apart._

Madam Zhou continues, "This is for the best. Once Spring hits, Yibo will only get busier. He'll have to fly to places and may not be home for multiple days at a time. It's important to have you here — you can take care of Xiao Yu when Yibo's away."

 _It's true. The other person does seem busy_. Xiao Zhan nods, "Yes, President Zhou."

"And you should stop calling me President Zhou. You don't work for W Corp."

 _Well, when they first met, that was how Wang Yibo addressed her; Xiao Zhan picks it up after him._ The mellow person respectfully asks, "Then how should I address you?"

"Xiao Yu calls me NaiNai. Do you want to call me _Ma? —_ Or is that too much?"

"No ... not at all. It's just ... it might not be appropriate and Yibo won't like it."

She shrugs, "I told him to call me _Ma_ , but he doesn't. Maybe if you call me _Ma_ , it'll influence him somehow."

_Yes, it'll influence him somehow — It'll make him sad he can't call his mother Ma, but Xiao Zhan is._

She adds, "Think of it as doing it for Xiao Yu. He asked me the other day why his Papa doesn't call me _Ma_ — I didn't know what to tell him."

Xiao Zhan smiles faintly and says, "I'll stick with Madam Zhou. If I ask Yibo and he lets me, I'll change my addressment of you."

"If you insist," she concedes.

.  
  


.  
  


Afterwards, Madam Zhou guides Xiao Zhan to the area where all the playrooms are since he isn't familiar with where everything is. She leaves Xiao Zhan in front of the LEGOs room, giving the father-son their precious time together.

Xiao Zhan strolls in and calls, "Xiao Yu."

The beanie-baby turns to look at his parent. Quickly, he exclaims, "Xiao Zhan!"

Aunty Song who sits by Xiao Yu, stands up and smiles at Xiao Zhan, "Since you're here, I will take my leave."

"Thank you." Xiao Zhan nods and politely make way as the older, kind-looking lady leaves the room.

As the mellow person sits on the ground next to Xiao Yu, the bundle of joy excitedly exclaims, "Xiao Zhan, can you help Xiao Yu make this one?! It's really hard!" He then swings his attention to his magnificent creation at hand.

The mellow person pokes the tiny one's shoulder, "Xiao Yu, when do you want to stop calling me Xiao Zhan?"

Xiao Yu freezes, and then innocently asks, "You want me to stop?"

"Not exactly but, ... well it's up to you."

Staring at Xiao Zhan, and then gradually, Xiao Yu starts to giggle, his shoulders shake, and an odd smile appears. The mellow person watches the silliness in front of him; _the little one must be thinking of something funny_.

Giggling, the precious one exaggeratingly asks, "Otousan?"

 _Huhh?!!_ Xiao Zhan bursts with smiles, "Is that all you can think of?"

"Hai! Otousan!" Xiao Yu nods, saluting.

The alluring person smiles sweetly before his face turns serious. "Starting today, Xiao Zhan will stay here with Xiao Yu."

"Really?!" Xiao Yu asks, his doe-eyes grow rounder while his earlier silliness dissolves.

"Mnn." His parent nods.

"We can stay here together?" Xiao Yu asks, appears to be almost confused.

 _Xiao Yu will be able to stay here for as long as Xiao Yu wants, but it's a different story for Xiao Zhan._ Nonetheless, the bigger Xiao reassures,"Yes for now — but Xiao Zhan won't be here later today. I have to go bring the bags we packed here."

"Oh! Will Xiao Zhan bring Papa's pictures?" Xiao Yu meant the phone.

Xiao Zhan hangs his head confusedly with a grin, "You see your Papa every day in person and you still need to see pictures."

"That's my gift for Papa. Xiao Yu wants to show Papa."

Xiao Zhan adoringly pats his beanie-baby, "Mnn. It's somewhere in your bag, I'll bring it to you."

.  
  


.  
  


As the early evening settles in, Xiao Zhan leaves the Wang Mansion, heading back to Tou Ye and Ling Er's home. He insisted on taking a cab, but Madam Zhou demanded to have her driver take him, and naturally, he had to give in to this one.

He stands outside the two-story home, ringing the doorbell. Soon, the pearly white door opens.

"Zhan-ge!" Ling Er exclaims.

She makes way and welcomes him in. They walk and she talks at the same time, "I was worried — Yesterday, Tou Ye returned alone. He said you went with Mr. Wang. What happened?"

They settle down on the sofa and in that moment Tou enters the room. Xiao Zhan immediately grabs a pillow, aiming to throw at him but suddenly halts once he notices Xing Er in her father's arm.

Flustered, Tou Ye asks, "What was that?!"

"I should be asking you that. How could you leave me by myself and disappeared? — I thought I can rely on you," Xiao Zhan scolds his mentee.

Tou Ye shakes his head, "I didn't leave. I stayed until Mr. Wang dragged you away."

He stares at Xiao Zhan and it's like something hilarious suddenly hits him. He almost bursts out laughing but he controls his laugh, doesn't want to disrupt his daughter's nap, "Mr. Wang, he's just ... _too funny_."

"What _too funny_?" Ling Er interjects, asking curiously.

Tou Ye looks at his wife. He chuckles, "Mr. Wang ignored Zhan-ge for the whole night but the moment Zhan-ge stopped looking, he looked at Zhan-ge and followed him around. Isn't that funny?!"

_Xiao Zhan tries to recall. Wang Yibo did? He didn't feel it, how could he have missed it?_

Xiao Zhan stares at Tou Ye, his eyebrows furrowing, and he wonders, "Are you sure you're not just saying that to make me happy?"

"Why would I do that?" the younger one retorts.

Xiao Zhan turns to Ling Er, "Does Wang Yibo already have someone?" _... because if he's already in a relationship with someone, Xiao Zhan will have to back off._

Ling Er appears puzzled, and she asks, "Someone? What someone?"

"Tou Ye mentioned a name ..." Xiao Zhan glances at Tou Ye, "Was it ... Yang Li Lin?"

Ling Er instantly stares at her husband, and her forefinger motions with instructions, "Tou Ye, bring your face here."

Tou Ye doesn't want to, but he must if he wants to survive today. He trudges to the dazzling lady, lowering his head, and as expected, Ling Er smacks his forehead. She sighs, "You and your nonsense!"

She turns to Zhan-ge and explains, "Ms. Yang is quite a famous model. There are gossips about her surrounding various men, whether celebs or well-known businessmen. The truth is at 1, gossips exaggerate it to 50, and from Tou Ye's mouth, it'll be exaggerated at 100."

She continues, "Zhan-ge, if you want to know something, ask me instead."

For years, Ling Er witnessed Mr. Wang's love for Zhan-ge. It's unimaginable how he stays faithful to someone who isn't there anymore. Just a week ago, she ran into him at _YOURS Café_ , but she couldn't talk to him, only greeted, as she had to hurry home to Xing Er. Now that she thinks about it, there was a little boy at Mr. Wang's table. _Could that possibly be Zhan-ge's Xiao Yu?_

She sighs and the next instant, she glares at her husband, demanding, "Now confess everything you did last night."

"Don't make me sound like a criminal." He humbly disapproves her choice of word.

"Speak," she firmly states.

Tou Ye confesses, "Well, after seeing that Mr. Wang kept staring at Zhan-ge, I went to him and told him I have to leave."

He smiles meekly at his mentor, "But Zhan-ge, because I love you and care about your safety, of course I didn't leave. I was just watching Mr. Wang watched you."

He begins to laugh as he recalls, "And then suddenly, Mr. Wang darted across the ballroom and dragged you away."

Baby Xing Er begins to squirm in his arms. Tou Ye immediately rocks, calming her, and at the same time, he speaks, "I figured you'll be fine. It's not he'll do anything bad to you — And that's when I left."

"I see ..." Xiao Zhan tries to piece everything together in his head. _So there's still hope. He's not as hopeless as he initially thought. Wang Yibo, at minimal, still have some attachments left with him._

Ling Er turns to Zhan-ge, "So, what happened after that?"

His eyebrows spring up from his alluring eyes, "Hmm?" and he begins to stutter, "Well ... I-I was drunk. I don't remember what happened."

Tou Ye glances at him, grinning, "Zhan-ge, you're being suspicious. Did something _good_ happened?"

"I was drunk. I don't remember. If you want to know, go ask Wang Yibo."

"You know I can't ask Mr. Wang that!" Tou Ye complains in whispers.

"Anyway, I need to go pack my luggage now." Xiao Zhan changes the conversation, standing up from the sofa.

"What luggage?" Ling Er asks, confused, standing up after her ge-ge.

"Right, ... I didn't tell you two yet. Presid— Madam Zhou said I can move into their house and take care of Xiao Yu."

"What!!" the couple exclaims in sync and their baby wakes up crying. Tou Ye instantly tries to calm the infant. After he successfully rocks the little starlight into her nap, he notices Ling Er looking at him lovingly.

Ling Er compliments, "Tou Ye, you did a good job," caressing his cheek.

Tou Ye smiles brightly at his love, "Xing Er is my daughter, of course—"

"I mean with Zhan-ge. You did an excellent job! After just one night, Zhan-ge can be with his little boy now."

"Oh ..." His smile dims.

She adds, "And of course, I appreciate your effort with Xing Er too!"

Ling Er turns to Zhan-ge. Excitedly, she offers, "Do you need help packing?"

Zhan-ge shakes his head, "I barely took anything out of my luggage and Xiao Yu's luggage is already good to go."

Xiao Zhan smiles gratefully at Ling Er.

"Thank you."

.

.

.

4.5.20🌻🖤v.rh  
Enjoy~


	29. Silly

_In Wang Mansion ..._

"Thank you — You can leave it here; I'll take care of it." Xiao Zhan tells the guard with a kind smile.

"Yes, Sir." The older man courteously nods as he places the luggage down. Rapidly, he exits out of the entrance main hall.

Xiao Zhan glances around. The house appears quiet, but then again in this huge house, only a few people lives here. The mellow person carries his baggage up the staircase to the room he woke up in the morning. He returns downstairs to get Xiao Yu's luggage, but he doesn't know where Xiao Yu's room is; thus, he brings the luggage into the same room as his luggage is in.

He glances around the small bedroom before his eyes land on the rectangular window. He gazes at the evening sky, admiring its translucent colors. At this time, Wang Yibo should already be off work. If he has nothing else to attend, he should arrive home by now. However, something inside Xiao Zhan says Wang Yibo won't be home until much later tonight, and the reason is obvious; the cold person probably doesn't want to see him.

Xiao Zhan goes downstairs, wandering through the floor looking for his little ball of delight. _There're noises_. He strolls into a living area with a large window, showing another beautiful view of the evening outdoor. Xiao Yu is sitting with his NaiNai in a large, comfy sofa.

"Xiao Zhan!" the little one excitingly greets. "Oops! Xiao Yu mean Otousan!" he corrects himself as he smiles cheekily, flaunting his adorable eye-smile.

The mellow person endearingly returns a smile; _is Xiao Yu really going to stick with that silliness?_

The beanie-baby maintains his smile, "NaiNai is telling me a story about Papa. Do _Otousan_ want to listen?"

Xiao Zhan glances at Madam Zhou; she's smiling at Xiao Yu. The next instant, she takes a gander at Xiao Zhan and then tells her grandson, "Actually, Xiao Yu should go with Xiao Zhan. NaiNai is old. I need to rest after following Xiao Yu around."

"NaiNai is tired?" Xiao Yu gazes upward.

She nods, "Mnn. NaiNai will tell Xiao Yu the story later, alright?"

"But Xiao You still wa—"

"Xiao Yu, say _Thank You_ to NaiNai," Xiao Zhan interjects.

Compliant to his father's words, the delightfulness glances at his NaiNai and then he courteously bows, "Thank you, NaiNai."

"Mnn." She pats his beanie-head.

Xiao Zhan expresses his gratitude, "Thank You, Madam Zhou," and then he glances at the little one, "Xiao Yu, let's go make something together in the kitchen."

Xiao Yu rolls out of the sofa and goes to Xiao Zhan. Meanwhile, the mellow person asks, "Madam Zhou, I'm thinking of making something for dinner, would you like to have dinner with us?"

"Thank you, but I'm all good." She returns a weary smile.

.

.

Afterwards, Xiao Zhan takes Xiao Yu out into the kitchen. The bigger Xiao puts together a quick meal, whereas the mini Xiao assists with picking up the things he can and hands them to his father as he's directed. After their short meal together, Xiao Yu makes sure to save some for his Papa; thus, Xiao Zhan puts it nicely into a bowl and places it inside the fridge.

Soon, a maid enters the kitchen and informs that Wang Yibo is currently on the line of the home phone, waiting to talk to Xiao Yu. The alluring person takes the little one to the main entrance hall where one of the home phones is. And it is as Xiao Zhan has expected, Wang Yibo calls, telling Xiao Yu he won't be home until later tonight.

The maids insist they will clean up the kitchen, but Xiao Zhan wins with his words; he wants Xiao Yu to clean up after himself. Thus, the little mister Xiao Yu obediently does the chores his father assigns him.

Thereafter, Xiao Zhan lets Xiao Yu guides him to his room. The bundle of joy shows his father around in his room, showing off the clothes his Papa bought for him and his colorful toys.

Soon, before Xiao Yu gets carried away, Xiao Zhan captures him and takes him into the bathroom, giving him a bath. After Xiao Yu's bath, just after he has his tiny shorts on, he sprints away from Xiao Zhan, exiting his room. He runs around the second floor as if he's roaming the world.

"Xiao Yu, stop playing and wear your clothes." Xiao Zhan walks out of the room following the naughty one.

"But Xiao Yu wants to play!" he retorts, and then unexpectedly, he runs down the stairs into the entrance main hall.

Xiao Zhan instantly follows down the stairs. He pauses at the starts of the staircase. "Xiao Yu, stop running! While I'm still being nice, come back and wear your clothes!"

"Otousan ..." The delightfulness wags his little butt, and then he challenges, "Come catch me then! Hmmph!"

Joyously, Xiao Yu runs for his life, giggling in snorts. However, before he knows it, his feet take off from the ground and the world spins ... and then, he's in his Papa's arm.

"Papa?" Xiao Yu is astounded; he ran so fast he didn't even realize his Papa has picked him up.

Wang Yibo chuckles, "Xiao Yu, why are running around with only your butt covered? You're not shy at all?"

"Papa, ... why shy?" Xiao Yu asks with his genuine, round doe-eyes.

Xiao Zhan leans on the railing of the stairs, grumbling under his breath, sighing, "I wonder where that little brat got his shenanigans from."

 _Shenanigans?_ Wang Yibo immediately throws a sharp glare at Xiao Zhan, and instantly, Xiao Zhan fixes his face with a smile, smiling at Wang Yibo.

The bold person turns his attention back to the joyous one in his arms. He encourages, "Yes, don't be shy! Proudly show off what you got! You got a lot to be proud of."

"Mnn! Xiao Yu is proud."

Wang Yibo nudges Xiao Yu's forehead with his nose, then he speaks, "But aren't you cold, not wearing clothes?"

In his sweetest voice, the little one tries to please, "If Papa holds Xiao Yu like this, Xiao Yu won't be cold." The bundle of joy smiles warmly as he begins to snuggle inside his father's embrace.

However, Wang Yibo pulls his nonchalant face away, and he taunts, "Then Papa will stop holding Xiao Yu so Xiao Yu will be cold."

"Papa! You're so mean!" Xiao Yu complains, eyebrows furrowing.

And almost immediately, Wang Yibo inclines down, intending to let Xiao Yu go, mischievously shaking him off. But the tiny one holds on to his dear life. His arms wrap firmly around his Papa's neck, shouting, "No! No! No! Don't let me go!" His legs now wrap clumsily around his father.

"Go away, Xiao Yu." Wang Yibo jokingly attempts to get rid of the clinging one; he keeps bending down more and more.

As Xiao Yu slides down, his grip tightens on his Papa's clothes. He retorts, "No, Papa, you go away!"

Wang Yibo laughs amusingly, "I am. That's why Xiao Yu needs to let go."

Xiao Yu vigorously shakes his head, "No! No! No! — Papa, you go away but Xiao Yu goes with you!"

From a close distance, Xiao Zhan can't resist laughing joyfully, covering his mouth as he watches the silly scene playing in front of him; his prettiest smile comes out and his laugh echoes with his two beloved ones. Xiao Yu looks like a xiao-long-bao sticking onto Wang Yibo. _They sure are crazy together!_

Wang Yibo chuckles in delight but once he hears a familiar sound of laughter, he freezes in action; it sounds so familiar that it's shocking. It sends him somewhere he misses but he doesn't want to visit. He calls "Xiao Yu" and all the noises disappears. Silence prevails.

Xiao Yu takes a gander at his Papa, halting his every action.

Wang Yibo catches Xiao Yu's doe-eyes and tells him in a serious tone, "Papa needs to go take a take a shower. I'll see you after my shower."

He sets Xiao Yu down properly, taps his cheek, and then he walks to the stairs, crossing Xiao Zhan on his way.

Xiao Zhan gazes at the nonchalant person who walks right pass him without a glance, as if he doesn't see him. Xiao Yu watches as his Papa ascends upstairs, meanwhile Xiao Zhan walks to him and pick him up.

In the mellow person's arm, the delightful one murmurs, "Xiao Zhan, Papa is sad."

"You think so?" Xiao Zhan replies, brushing his hand through the edges of Xiao Yu wet hair.

The serious, round-cheeks boy reveals, "Xiao Yu didn't wait and bubble with him. Two times already." His hand naturally holds out a peace sign, showing two fingers.

"But Xiao Zhan think Papa is just tired," the alluring person replies as he starts to walk towards the staircase with Xiao Yu in his arms.

Xiao Yu continues speaking, "Xiao Zhan, you didn't bubble yet. Can you bubble with Papa, so he won't be sad?"

Xiao Zhan turns his head to look at Xiao Yu. He smiles, "Xiao Zhan can't."

"Hmm? Why not?" Xiao Yu questions.

"Two big adults showering together is ... uncomfortable — There's not enough space."

"Oh ..."

.

.

After the pair goes back to Xiao Yu's room, the mellow person dresses the little one up, preparing him for bed. However, Xiao Yu insists to color and waits until his Papa is done with showering; he wants to play with him before bed. Thus, Xiao Zhan pulls out Xiao Yu's coloring books and have the little guy sits properly in his miniature desk, coloring as he waits.

Xiao Yu colors for a while and then he wonders, "Xiao Zhan, is Papa done with his shower yet?"

"Maybe," Xiao Zhan replies as he stretches his arms, yawning, to which Xiao Yu looks up at him and frowns with a pout.

Xiao Zhan chuckles at that overly frowning expression, "Okay, okayyy. I will go get your Papa for you."

The slender figure gets up from the bed and walks out of Xiao Yu's room. He strolls leisurely towards Wang Yibo's room. He opens the door and walks in. His eyes wander and instantly, he freezes in his steps; Wang Yibo is currently in his underpants, holding his nighttime clothes, and ... fiercely glaring at the intruder.

Xiao Zhan stares at that almost naked figure; that figure's hair is lusciously wet, his bare chest is with the traces Xiao Zhan left, and his below is where Xiao Zhan pleasured — The instant his conscience comes back, Xiao Zhan yelps, "I'm sorry!"

Immediately, he turns around and properly walks out the way he walked in.

The second the door closes, Wang Yibo roars, "Get back in here!"

The door slowly opens and an alluring figure trudges in with his head hanging. Xiao Zhan meekly glances up; Wang Yibo now has his pants on but nothing on his upper half. It's embarrassing to look, especially with all the traces still visible on the skin of the pale person.

Once their eyes met, Wang Yibo sighs with his hands resting on his waist, "You — you really don't know how to knock." He stares with discontent.

 _Xiao Zhan doesn't knock?! He doesn't? Oh_ ... Now that he thinks about it, he doesn't recall ever knocking before he entered Wang Yibo's office at W Corp. Yupp, he can't think of a single time where he knocked before he entered the other person's office. _Seems like he was rude for a whole month and didn't realize it._

Xiao Zhan starts, "Sorry, I didn't mean—"

"What do you want?" Wang Yibo cuts him off as he grabs a T-Shirt from his closet and wears it.

Meanwhile, Xiao Zhan's alluring eyes quiver around as he speaks, "Xiao Yu wants to play with you before he goes to bed — And I need to get my stuff for a shower. Can I use your bath—?"

"I don't care."

The cold person walks pass the frozen figure to the door and exits the room.

Xiao Zhan takes a huge breath of relief in the empty room. _Why does he keeps feeling nervous being around the other person? He needs to stop being so nervous_. He steps to his luggage at the corner of the room, near the closet. He takes the necessities he needs from his luggage and goes for a quick shower.

.

.

After his shower, Xiao Zhan organizes his stuff neatly into his luggage and then heads back into Xiao Yu's room. He opens the door and steps in. Just then, he remembers; he didn't knock again. In that instant, he feels a pair of eyes staring. Nonetheless, he continues to walk towards the duo by the desk; he stops by the bed.

"Xiao Yu, since Xiao Zhan is here, Papa will go to bed now." His voice rings gently as he pats the little one's head.

The round-little-face glances up at his father, and he answers, "Okayyy. Can Xiao Yu have a goodnight kiss before Papa go?"

Wang Yibo leans his face downward and as usual; the round-face boy kisses his Papa's cheek.

"Papa won't kiss Xiao Yu back?" a pair of innocent eyes ask, almost complaining.

Wang Yibo shakes his head with his shining doe-eyes, "Nope — Papa don't like to kiss."

Xiao Zhan squints, confused at what he just heard. _Wang Yibo doesn't like to kiss?! What!! Clearly a lie!_

Xiao Yu pouts, "Papa is a meanie!" He then glances at the mellow person, "Not kind like Xiao Zhan, Xiao Zhan likes to kiss."

Wang Yibo directs his now darkened eyes at the alluring person. In a stern voice, he asks, " _Xiao Zhan likes to kiss?_ — Xiao Yu, ... who does Xiao Zhan kiss?"

The subject of discussion stands awkwardly by the bed as both onlookers look at him. _Why does he feel like Wang Yibo is mad at him again?_

Xiao Yu replies, "Xiao Zhan only kisses Xiao Yu. He loves me."

"Xiao Zhan, you like to kiss?" Wang Yibo states, staring directly at the alluring person.

Caught off guard by the unexpected question, Xiao Zhan stares back at Wang Yibo with a blank expression; _why is Wang Yibo suddenly asking him this? How should he answer this question?_

Before Xiao Zhan can form a response, the beanie-baby proudly declares, "Xiao Zhan likes to kiss Xiao Yu."

 _Thank you, Xiao Yu!_ The stunning person repeats after his savior, "Mnn. Xiao Zhan likes to kiss Xiao Yu."

Wang Yibo inquires, "You don't like kissing me?"

Xiao Zhan gazes at Wang Yibo whose eyes are still staring intensely at him; _he can't guess why the other person is asking this series of questions. It's like he's joking along with Xiao Yu, but at the same time, he is not joking at all. His words ring along with Xiao Yu's playfully, but his eyes ... it's something else._

"Xiao Zhan! — You kissed Papa before?!" Xiao Yu gasps as his round eyes grow rounder.

Suddenly, a chuckle bursts through Wang Yibo's lips. He stares at the target of discussion by the bed, and he mischievously boasts, "Xiao Yu, not only did Xiao Zhan kissed Papa, Papa also kissed Xiao Zhan before too."

Then he turns to look at Xiao Yu and rubs it in, "Lots and lots of times too!"

Xiao Yu gawks in disbelief at his father, "Papa! You really are a meanie. You kissed Xiao Zhan many times, but not Xiao Yu?!"

Wang Yibo grins and light-heartedly taunts, "Is Xiao Yu jealous?"

The little one complains with a pout, "It's ... not fair."

"Life is never fair — Xiao Yu, watch this."

Wang Yibo strides to Xiao Zhan.

Confused, Xiao Zhan murmurs, "What—?"

At once, Wang Yibo cups Xiao Zhan's face and kisses the corner of those alluring lips. Xiao Zhan instantly leans back but Wang Yibo firmly holds his head, pushing forward, pressing his lips against his skin. After planting a brief kiss, he lets go.

The bold person gazes into a pair of puzzled, alluring eyes. Seeing that reaction, Wang Yibo can only smirk to his heart's content.

Xiao Zhan immediately steps back and turns away, whereas Wang Yibo turns to Xiao Yu and says, "It's no big deal — So Xiao Yu, don't be jealous. Papa might kiss Xiao Yu tomorrow, okay?"

"Papa ...!" Xiao Yu furrows his eyebrows, complaining with his entire face. _His Papa is mean and unfair._

Wang Yibo playfully grins at Xiao Yu, "Good night!" He annoyingly waves his hand before he leaves the room.

Xiao Zhan stands still; _what the hell is wrong with Wang Yibo? Why is he suddenly so playful? This is 'no big deal'?!_ It's a huge deal for Xiao Zhan. His heart almost exploded.

"Otousaaaan," the pouting one at the desk calls; he's resting his chin on the edge of the back of his chair.

"... Y-Yeah?" the alluring person answers, collecting his thoughts as he turns back to look at his baby.

"You never said Papa kisses you," Xiao Yu sulks, pouting with his two chubby cheeks.

"Well ... Xiao Yu never asked."

The mellow person calms his heart. _With all seriousness, Xiao Yu and Wang Yibo are so childish to be ruffling about this. This is ridiculous. Especially how Xiao Yu appears right now, but then again, Xiao Yu is a child._ Xiao Zhan now smiles comically at his thoughts and at the sulking four-year-old.

"Mnnnnn. Then Xiao Yu will ask Xiao Zhan."

Gradually, a wide smile spreads across the joyous one's face. It's like a bunch of things are popping up in his head. Excitingly, he asks, "Is Xiao Zhan happy when Papa kisses you?"

Solemnly, Xiao Zhan purses his lips together as he walks to Xiao Yu. He hunches down and then his sweetest smile appears on his face; he whispers softly, "Of course, very much! I'm so happy."

"Really?!" Xiao Yu's doe-eyes sparkle with excitement.

"Mnn." Xiao Zhan nods and then joyfully bounces to the bed and lies down.

"Xiao Yu, come here!" Xiao Zhan hits his hand on the mattress, gesturing for bedtime.

Xiao Yu runs and jumps into the bed. "Xiao Zhan, Xiao Yu is very happy too!" He wriggles into the warm blanket.

"Why so?"

"Everything! And also, Xiao Yu can sleep with Xiao Zhan again." He gushes as he gazes lovingly at his father.

Xiao Zhan hugs his frail little boy into his arms, he soothes, "Just tonight though. After tonight, Xiao Yu must sleep alone again. You're growing up."

"Mnn. NaiNai told me already," Xiao Yu murmurs as he snuggles his head in his father's embrace.

"NaiNai did?"

"Yeahhh."

A few minutes after, knocking sounds at on the door. Xiao Zhan gets up to go check. He opens and it's ... Madam Zhou.

She smiles, "May I come in?"

"Yes, of course." Xiao Zhan steps back from the door.

She gazes at her grandson who is tugged nicely into bed, "Xiao Yu, do you want NaiNai to finish the story earlier?"

"NaiNai will?" Xiao Yu is highly interested; it's a story about his Papa getting stuck on a tree.

"If Xiao Yu wants, NaiNai will tell you the whole story," she offers.

"NaiNai can?" Xiao Yu gradually sits up on the bed like a half lotus.

"It's a really long story. Xiao Yu will probably fall asleep when NaiNai tells it, is it okay if NaiNai sleep with Xiao Yu?"

 _What?!_ Xiao Zhan immediately thinks; _then what's going to happen to him?_ He can't possibly sleep in here when she's also here; just thinking about it is uncomfortable.

"So, is Xiao Yu okay if Xiao Zhan doesn't sleep with you tonight? — However, Xiao Yu will still see Xiao Zhan in the morning and can sleep with Xiao Zhan tomorrow."

"Xiao Yu ... can sleep with Xiao Zhan tomorrow? — Xiao Yu is fine then. Xiao Zhan can go sleep somewhere else."

Xiao Zhan's eyes grow wide as he turns to gape at his son. _Xiao Yu is fine not sleeping with him?!_ Just earlier that little brat was so excited to sleep with him. Betrayed, Xiao Zhan is speechless. _Is Xiao Yu really growing up now? Xiao Zhan was really hoping that bundle of madness would be more attached to him and insist on having him sleep with him tonight_.

"Xiao Zhan," Madam Zhou calls.

The mellow person clumsily turns to her with his uneasy eyes.

The elder lady concludes, "Since you'll share a room with Yibo anyway, just one night earlier won't hurt. You can sleep with Xiao Yu tomorrow. Let me spend some time with Xiao Yu before I leave."

"Leave?" Xiao Zhan spontaneously asks.

She smiles, "Something urgent came up — I'm leaving tomorrow evening for a business trip. It'll take a few days before I return. This house will be relying on you while I'm gone."

"Ohh ..." Xiao Zhan blinks at her, _everything is too sudden for him — this is only the first day. Why does Madam Zhou have to leave? He doesn't want her to leave. Why will this house by relying on him? He doesn't even know anything about this house._

.

.

Awkwardly, Xiao Zhan comes out of Xiao Yu's room with a pillow. He stands outside of the door, unmoving. Wang Yibo understands Xiao Zhan won't be in his room tonight, if Xiao Zhan suddenly goes to him, it won't be good. Therefore, the alluring person trudges to the closest living room. He put his pillow on the sofa and lies down. He should've brought a blanket, but then again if he does that, Madam Zhou will question him about it. He sighs.

Xiao Zhan struggles back and forth, feeling chilly on the sofa. After half an hour of that, he finds Madam Zhou staring at him.

"Do you want to go sleep in my room?" she suggests.

Right away, Xiao Zhan sits up, "I'm fine here."

She sighs, "You won't be able to get any proper sleep here. Around dawn, caretakers and guards will come through here to do their job."

She then offers with a defeated smile, "At the very least, you can sleep in the couch in my room. Or if you want blankets—"

"No, it's fine. I'll ... I'll go ask Yibo." He wears a smile.

Regardless of all, Xiao Zhan is still more comfortable with Wang Yibo than Madam Zhou. He's not comfortable enough to go into her room.

"In Yibo's room, there's no couch to sleep on," she reminds.

 _Yes, Xiao Zhan knows_. That's why he's also reluctant to go sleep in there. It surprises him why Wang Yibo chose to sleep in that room; it's relatively small compare to the room in his condo. Plus, based on the structure of this mansion, there are bigger rooms that fits better with Wang Yibo's preference.

Xiao Zhan hesitates but he asks, "I'm just asking but, ... there's so many rooms. How come Yibo sleeps in his current room?"

"Well ..." Madam Zhou sits down on one of the smaller couches by the sofa Xiao Zhan is currently in.

She sighs, "All of the other bigger rooms are different themed rooms he had when he was younger. His father specifically designed them for him. They're his childhood memories," she shakes her head, "He can't sleep in there."

Looking down, she reveals, "He has nightmares when he does ... and he doesn't let anyone go in there. Not even me. Only the cleaning maid goes in there once in a while."

"... I see." Xiao Zhan lowers his gaze. _So, his condo is his escape, but he's comes every day to sleep here because of Xiao Yu._

"I told Xiao Yu I'm getting a drink of water; I'll go to him now. If you don't want to go to Yibo, my room is the fourth to your right from the stairs." She smiles one last time before she strolls away; her back appears tired.

Xiao Zhan remains sitting. _It wouldn't hurt going to him. Xiao Zhan is on his journey of courting Wang Yibo anyway._ He picks up his pillow and walks out of the small living room. He roams the second floor and once he arrives, he stands nervously in front of the door. He takes a deep breath before he finally knocks on the door.

It takes a while before the door opens.

Wang Yibo stares blankly at the alluring person; he didn't expect to see him, obviously because this person doesn't come with knocks.

Xiao Zhan hesitates but he proceeds to ask, "Can I sleep with you? — Xiao Yu wants his NaiNai to tell him stories."

.

.

4.10.20🌻v.rh

 _Just wondering_ : Up to this point in the story, what has been your favorite scene/part/chapter? Or what was memorable while you were reading? Or something you like?

🤗 Thank you! And Stay Safe!


	30. Warmth

Xiao Zhan hesitates but he proceeds to ask, "Can I sleep with you? — Xiao Yu wants his NaiNai to tell him stories."

"No."

Right away, Wang Yibo shuts the door, but Xiao Zhan manages to slide his pillow between the entryway, preventing it from closing.

The determined person stands against the door, not letting the person on the contrary side pushes him away. Xiao Zhan insists, "Let me sleep in your room. It's cold on the couch. I can't fall asleep."

"I don't care," Wang Yibo coldly rebukes through the solid barrier.

"Wang Yibo, why are you so mean? I'm asking nicely."

"So what?"

The one on the outside softens his voice and adorably charms, "Well ... don't be so mean." He smiles with his tone, "Wang Yibo ...," and he pleasingly appeals, "Let me in. I promise I won't bother you."

 _He dares use this tone!!_ Wang Yibo thunderously retorts, "Who do you think you are to be speaking like this to me?!"

"Well ..." Xiao Zhan pauses for a few seconds before he earnestly asks, "Are you that afraid of me that you keep avoiding me?"

Silence struck the blockade and it's like the stalemate has resolved. Gradually, the pressure from inside of the door reduces.

Easily, it opens.

Xiao Zhan gapes at the sullen person in front of him and naturally, his grip on his pillow tightens; Wang Yibo appears mad again. _It's impressive how many times a day this person's mood can turn sour._

Wang Yibo rushes out his hand to grab the pillow in the other person's grip. He tugs it into his territory along with its owner. He swiftly slams the door shut.

Xiao Zhan falters into the room, but he maintains his stance and backs away from the person by the door.

Wang Yibo charges toward him, "Afraid?! I'm afraid of you?!"

Xiao Zhan retorts against the force before him, "Maybe I used the wrong word, but you are avoiding me. Why do you keep avoiding me?"

Wang Yibo takes one more step towards the opposing side, he growls, "I am not avoiding you."

"Then what's with your actions?"

He snaps, "Isn't it obvious?! I want nothing to do with you! Why won't you get it?!"

 _Well, it is somewhat obvious but_ ... Xiao Zhan presses his lips together and thickens his face, "Sorry to disappoint you, but you still have a lot to do with me. And you'll continue to have something to do with me."

Wang Yibo frowns; _why is Xiao Zhan doing this? Is this person here to torture him on purpose?_

"I'm going to put some of my stuff in your closet. By the way, I'm not asking you; I'm politely telling you." Xiao Zhan masks a stern face. _Shameless is the way to go. Wang Yibo doesn't see him in a good light anyway. Right now, he just needs to push through somehow_.

The other person scoffs in disbelief, "So — I can't even say no."

Xiao Zhan swings his face and goes straight to his belongings in the corner where he left it earlier. He sits on the floor and unzips his luggage, trying to look as busy as possible, meanwhile he feels a pair of eyes continuously watching him. He can't help but feels conscious of every action he makes. _Why does Wang Yibo keep staring? Go do something else. There's too much tension like this._

"Xiao Zhan."

He glances towards the direction of that voice, only to find a handsome figure lowering, settling next to him on the ground.

Wang Yibo wriggles closer to him, sending Xiao Zhan perplexed. The stunning person instantly asks, "What are you doing?!"

In his regular grim voice, signaling a truce, Wang Yibo asks, "What are you and my mother planning to do?"

He contemplated, but he can't piece together why his mother is ridiculously siding with Xiao Zhan. Usually, she doesn't meddle with his personal businesses; back then, she doesn't even appear to care. With the ID she gave Xiao Zhan, Wang Yibo finds it ludicrous enough. But this? — Having Xiao Zhan move in with them. It's beyond overboard.

She's not exactly a mean person; Wang Yibo acknowledges she adores Xiao Zhan to an extent. However, she's not kind either; _what leverage does Xiao Zhan has over her that she kept doing things like these?_ She's using various means to give Xiao Zhan advantage over him — _Or is she really doing this for Xiao Yu? However, something just doesn't feel right._

"I don't know what you're talking about," a soft, gentle voice replies.

"You don't know what I'm talking about?" Wang Yibo observes the other person's expression.

"I really don't — You'll have to be clearer."

Xiao Zhan stares. _It's fascinating ..._ right now, the other person is actually speaking neutrally. _His eyes almost appear gentle._ "Can you back away?" he mumbles as he pulls his gradually burning face back.

Of course, Wang Yibo doesn't back away, instead he charges forward. He tests with a series of questions, "My mother kept pushing me to stay close to you. Are you in it with her? Why are you here? What are you two planning for?"

Dazzled by the questioner, Xiao Zhan bites his bottom lip before he nervously replies, "I'm not sure what Madam Zhou is doing ... but ..."

"But what?" Wang Yibo studies the alluring person, a glare illuminates in his eyes as his eyebrows knit together; _he'll actually answer?_

Xiao Zhan accepts that curious glare, and he reveals, "I don't know what Madam Zhou plans to do, but ... I do want to be closer to you."

The glare in those cold eyes vanish and Wang Yibo becomes puzzled. He utters, "Closer?" _Did he hear it correctly? — Xiao Zhan, right now his cheeks are flushing. He's blushing ...?! Xiao Zhan is blushing. Why ..._

With his flushed cheeks, Xiao Zhan carefully confesses, "Not because of Xiao Yu, or Madam Zhou, or anyone else, I want to see you and stay close to you _for myself_ ..."

Wang Yibo wonders into a pair of nervous, alluring eyes. It's a familiar sight and he remembers this appearance by heart; a beautiful visual, rare to be found anywhere else.

"I want to be near you, be with you — I still like you ... a lot."

In an instant, Wang Yibo distances himself from Xiao Zhan; he frantically stands up and his face sullen into emptiness before it resolves to anger.

Xiao Zhan gets up and tries to continue, "I still—"

"Bullshit!" Wang Yibo snarls; his eyes are infuriated, and his jaw tightens. He bursts, "You don't have to lie to me! It's not like I'll separate you from Xiao Yu anymore!"

Xiao Zhan takes a step closer and affirms, "I'm not lying. I mean every word I said."

Wang Yibo frowns while his hand snatches the other person's elbow. Agitated, he inquires, "Why are you doing this?! Who told you to do this?!"

"No one — I'm saying what I feel." Xiao Zhan covers the hand at his elbow with his hand.

Wang Yibo yanks that hand away, "I don't know what your intentions are but I'm warning you — stay away from me!" He disappears into the bathroom the next instant.

Xiao Zhan looks following Wang Yibo to the bathroom _. It must be too sudden for him. Xiao Zhan, one step at a time_. He calms his heart and sits back down, organizing his suitcase, putting his necessary belongings inside the closet; however, his eyes keep glancing at the bathroom door.

Soon, he slides into bed, sleeping on the side he woke up on this morning. He searches for sleep, but no matter how tightly he closes his eyes, he can't find any. Unsure of how long time has passed, he lies in silence until he hears the bathroom door opens, and soon, the lights go dark. Wang Yibo lies down on the other side.

Xiao Zhan remains in the same position, pretending he's asleep. His body begins to torture him as his leg gradually falls asleep, demanding him to move. Once he can't stand the numbing pain anymore, in the lightest movement, he turns to lie on his other side.

He freezes — Wang Yibo is watching him.

In this darkness, only the moonlight that escapes into the room serves as a guiding shine that allows a pair of alluring eyes to anchor its way to its gazer. He tries but he can't comprehend Wang Yibo's expression; his eyes glint with sadness but in Xiao Zhan's greedy thinking, those eyes also hold content.

As if the universe is commanding him to, Xiao Zhan budges closer to Wang Yibo. With each nervous breaths, his face inches nearer and nearer. _Be brave, Xiao Zhan. Be brave and persist._ Their eyes meet. He slowly goes in; Wang Yibo doesn't move. Softly, Xiao Zhan moves in and kisses Wang Yibo's lips; _he's not rejecting_. As his eyes remain closed, he deepens his kiss, feeling the warmth growing in his heart. He feels and savors this warmth. He hopes Wang Yibo feels it too. Gradually, he opens his eyes and pulls away.

A whisper concludes, "You must be drunk."

"I'm not drunk ... I gave you a goodnight kiss."

"Bullshit." Wang Yibo turns away, now only showing his back.

"I meant every word I said earlier ... and what I just did, I did it with my true feelings. I'm sorry if I was rude."

_Silence._

He leans up and pulls the warm blanket to cover the cold person. He lies back down and gazes at the back of Wang Yibo; he doesn't know how long that goes on until he finally falls asleep.

.

.

_In the morning ..._

An alluring figure wakes up and finds himself clinging onto another figure; his leg wraps on top of the other person and his hand around him. He opens his eyes to a pure, peaceful face.

Naturally, his fingers dance on Wang Yibo's eyebrows, tracing his nose, and his lips. With each touch, he engraves it in his heart. _How long has it been since the last time he got to wake to this face?_ His eyes begin to brim, and tears suddenly flow down his face. It almost feels like a dream. _Can every day really be like this?_ His hand gently caresses the other person's cheek. He leans in and whispers so secretly, so softly, "I miss you."

He swiftly pulls himself away from Wang Yibo and carefully rolls out of bed, tiptoeing to the bathroom.

Wang Yibo opens his eyes; he ponders, "If you miss me, then why didn't you come back?"

He waited for so long. He still lives at the same place, keeps the same number, does the same things every day. He makes sure to make everything easy if Xiao Zhan ever wanted to return, if he ever wanted to contact him back.

_Oddly, although right now Xiao Zhan is only a door away, why does he still feels like, he's still waiting for him to return?_

_He ponders_ _:_ _if Xiao Zhan miss him, why did Xiao Zhan wait all these years? Would he come back at all if his uncle didn't pass away? If he didn't need money for Xiao Yu, would he even consider meeting him again?_

Wang Yibo answers himself: _of course, Xiao Zhan wouldn't_.

.

.

When the mellow person comes out of the bathroom, Wang Yibo is already gone. _He left_. He must really doesn't want to see him.

In the afternoon, Madam Zhou shows Xiao Zhan around the house with Xiao Yu tagging along, hopping around. She introduces him to all the workers. Briefly after that, Assistant Deng comes to pick her up and she leaves the house.

That night, Wang Yibo doesn't come home. Xiao Zhan wants to call and asks how he's doing like old times. _Is he tired with work? Did he get enough sleep? Is he eating properly?_ But he can't bring himself to call the other person. He waits, but even the next day, Wang Yibo doesn't come home. However, Wang Yibo calls Xiao Yu multiple times a day. Xiao Yu would giggle on the phone, sulks at his Papa, and then loves him the same.

Xiao Zhan sleeps with Xiao Yu the first night but the night after that, he sleeps in Wang Yibo's room alone.

.

.

_Another night ..._

"Xiao Zhan, can you sleep with Xiao Yu tonight?" a drowsy little one pleads. He's lying comfortably in his father's embrace. His eyes are nearly closing.

Xiao Zhan kisses Xiao Yu's forehead and soothes, "Xiao Yu's a big boy. You can sleep alone. If you have bad dreams, bravely come get Xiao Zhan, okay?" He gently pats the frail one's back.

"Mnnn ..." Xiao Yu mumbles and gradually his mind drifts to dreamland. After his breath steadies, and he fully falls asleep, Xiao Zhan cautiously removes his arms. He tucks the little one into bed and turns the lamp off, leaving the nightlight on for Xiao Yu.

He quietly leaves and returns to the room he sleeps in.

He opens and walks into the dimly lit room. There's someone on the bed. _He came home_. Wang Yibo is sleeping on the bed with a full suit on. Seems like he threw himself into bed because he's too tired to do anything else.

Xiao Zhan crouches down and whispers, "Wang Yibo."

 _He looks fatigued_.

Xiao Zhan brushes the strands of hair off Wang Yibo's face, then his fingers check his forehead. _At least, he's not sick._

Doesn't want him to be uncomfortable, he goes to Wang Yibo's feet and rolls his socks off. He carefully lifts the unconscious body and takes his blazer off. His hands go to the other person's belt and undoes it, cautiously sliding it off. He brings the items towards the closet. He places the blazer neatly into a bin, the socks in a separate bin, and then he hangs the belt inside the closet.

The alluring person strolls back to Wang Yibo, gazing down at him. He's lying on Xiao Zhan's side of the bed. He looks stuffed; his tie is firmly worn, and his buttons are still properly buttoned.

Xiao Zhan hunches down and loosens the other person's tie with care. He undoes a few buttons of the dress shirt. Just then, as if darkness has consumed his vision, his body is overthrown by a frightening force. His back hits the bed. Powerless. A dark figure hovers on top of him. Deadly. Eerie. A strong grip at his neck. Tremors cascade throughout his body. _Too dark to see his eyes_. Can't breathe. He grabs the wrists at his throat. He can't undo them.

He suffocates, "Wang Yi-bo ...!"

Almost immediately, the pressure on his neck ceases, sending him gasping in heavy, short breaths.

As he recuperates, worriedly, he uses his elbow to support himself to sit up to check on the other person.

He gazes at a frozen, shocked and confused Wang Yibo. His alluring eyes watches as concern mixes into a sad, innocent pair of eyes. In this moment, Wang Yibo appears fragile and afraid, tears forming in his eyes; guilt runs in him and panic disperses throughout his face.

Wang Yibo's unsteady hands urgently move to Xiao Zhan's cheeks and he caresses. He leans in and tears burst down his cheeks; he cries.

With his innocent eyes, he rushes his words, "Xiao Zhan, are you okay? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. Did I hurt you—"

"I'm fine. I'm not hurt. You didn't hurt me." Xiao Zhan covers Wang Yibo's hand, smiling as tears warm in his eyes. _Why is Wang Yibo crying? Is he hurt?_

A broken soul silently cries in muffles, "I'm sorry ..." and he sobs as he shakes his head in hysteric, "I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to ..."

Xiao Zhan hurriedly brings his forehead to touch Wang Yibo's, he consoles, "I know, I know. You didn't mean to."

Wang Yibo murmurs desperate whispers, "You're not leaving, right? ..." His glistening eyes beg, "You won't leave, right? — I don't want you to leave ... _please don't leave me ... stay ..._ " and his unstable words fades into inaudible mumbles.

Forehead to forehead, Xiao Zhan eases his precious person; his thumbs wipe away the tears on Wang Yibo's cheeks as his own tears stream from his unblinking eyes, "Wang Yibo, listen — I'm not leaving. I'm not going anywhere." He stares at an innocent, despaired face, and his voice trembles, "Please don't cry, hmm?"

All the sudden, Wang Yibo pushes him away. He stands, combing his fingers through his hair, trying to contemplate what just happened. His eyes delve into emptiness. He looks lost. _It's not a dream. Xiao Zhan is here?_

Wang Yibo takes a few deep breaths as his teary eyes met Xiao Zhan's, he freezes, and then hectically, he disappears into the bathroom.

Xiao Zhan immediately gets out of bed and lurches to the front of the bathroom door. He stands there, waiting anxiously, clearing the tears off his face.

Once he hears the shower goes on, he feels somewhat relieved. He stays standing until the shower goes off, and then he goes back onto the bed and lies down.

After a while, Wang Yibo comes out and crawls into bed. Unlike the other night, he doesn't turn off the table lamp. As soon as he settles on the bed, Xiao Zhan moves to him. He wraps his arm securely around the cold person.

He snuggles his head on the back of Wang Yibo's shoulder, something that he used to do when they first started dating that has always pleased the other person.

Wang Yibo frantically asks in a nasal voice, "What are you doing?!"

Xiao Zhan softly voices, "Did you have a bad dream earlier?"

"Let go of me."

"Just until you fall asleep, let's stay like this."

"Let go of me," Wang Yibo firmly repeats.

In the gentlest voice, Xiao Zhan refuses, "Let me be nice to you, at least just for 30 minutes." He snuggles his head on the cold person.

Wang Yibo seizes the hand around his waist and removes it. He turns around and wonders with his weary eyes, "Why are you doing this?"

"I just want you to sleep soundly," Xiao Zhan replies, his eyes shine, reflecting the yellow from the light of the lamp.

Wang Yibo inches his face closer, casting a shadow on the alluring face.

"Hmm?" Xiao Zhan hums as their eyes connect. The next instant, he notices the other person staring at his lips.

Wang Yibo warns, "If you keep touching me, I will start touching you. And I won't stop at touching, I will do worse."

"Go ahead," Xiao Zhan smiles, nearing his face towards the other person.

"What are you doing?!!"

Xiao Zhan cups the frantic person's cheeks and presses a kiss against his lips, to which, the other person tries to pull away, but Xiao Zhan stubbornly refuses to let him go.

Once he does, he declares to Wang Yibo, "I'm not scared of your empty threats. I know you're tired — so just rest."

Speechless, Wang Yibo becomes frozen; he's not sure what to do with this version of Xiao Zhan. Right now, he lacks strength to go against anyone, especially not this person. _Why is Xiao Zhan doing this to him?_ Defeated, he retreats onto his side of the bed with his back facing Xiao Zhan.

The mellow person inclines to hug the cold person again. He gently leans his face on the back of the neck of his beloved; just wanting to give him a warm, comforting embrace, hoping to takeaway his nightmares.

As the night deepens, he snuggles and then tenderly rubs the defeated person's arm. Sentimental tears roll down his face as he wonders: _how many tormenting nights Wang Yibo has been having all these years?_ Back then he has nightmares, but now, it seems to have worsen; as if he's haunted.

Pain wrecks through his heart as he reflects on the hurt and brokenness he saw earlier. Wang Yibo's little pleads for him to not leave, his childlike, desperate words, his despaired eyes, it sends Xiao Zhan back to a time he doesn't want to remember.

Xiao Zhan takes a deep breath and soothes in his familiar childish voice, "Wang Yibo, Xiao Zhan is here. Xiao Zhan is not going anywhere anymore — I will stay by your side. Right here, right next to you, just like this."

He kisses his beloved's shoulder, and he consoles, "So sleep tight and have the sweetest dream, the happiest dream. Xiao Zhan will fend off all the demons, will take away the past, bad things. I won't let any nightmares go near you, only the sweetest dreams are for you. So, sleep and have the sweetest dream ... I'm not leaving you."

Gradually, he hears the one in his arms breathes in and out steadily, peacefully. He sits up from the bed and glances at an innocent, asleep face; _there are traces of tears on his face._ He gently wipes the traces of tears off his beloved's face. Seeing that Wang Yibo is asleep soundly, his heart eases in solace.

He plants a light kiss on the side forehead of that innocent face. He lies back down, embracing his innocent person, pulling him closer. Not long after, Xiao Zhan also falls asleep. It's comfortable and it feels like home in this embrace, a feeling that can only be felt with this person.

.

.

.

_In the morning ..._

Even in his sleep, he smiles alluringly. Last night, he sleeps with ease in a soft embrace he often dreamed of; at one point his feels a pair of arms holding him back. He doesn't want to wake up but gradually, his body moves to his awaken, but ... how come he can't move and it feels heavy.

He opens his eyes and the first thing he sees is Wang Yibo on top of him, staring down. _What is this?! Is this a dream?!_

Wang Yibo has him pinned down; his hands are tied together to the bed frame. Before Xiao Zhan can say anything, Wang Yibo shuts him up with a kiss. Soon enough, his lips travel down from his chin to his neck.

Wang Yibo reprimands in kisses, "Let's see if my threats are empty or not."

His mouth rubs sensuously anywhere he touches. He pulls Xiao Zhan's shirt up to his chest and starts to lick. Meanwhile, his hands rub throughout the soft skin he longs for, starting a path of desire.

"Stop, Wang Yibo. Stop it!" Xiao Zhan scolds.

As Wang Yibo licks on the mellow person's sensitive chest, he breathes, nibbling, "You said you're not scared, you should learn how to be scared."

The defenseless person grunts, "Mnnhh — Stop!"

And Wang Yibo stops as he simultaneously hears some knocking on the door. His head flinches up.

"Xiao Zhan, Papa — Xiao Yu wants to ask if I can go to the park today? Are you going with Xiao Yu or is Xiao Yu going with Aunty Song?" a little voice knocks at the door.

While the little ball of delight speaks, Wang Yibo leans down and whispers, "Open your mouth," and Xiao Zhan compliantly does so, afraid to make any noises. Wang Yibo continues to kiss lusciously as his hand controls the other person's jaw. He pulls up and demands, "Kiss me back with your tongue."

He inclines right back into Xiao Zhan's mouth as Xiao Zhan obediently opens and replies with his tongue. Passionately, he tastes and gradually, Xiao Zhan eventually ends up moaning to it.

He warns in a low, moaning voice, "Wang Yibo, you need to stop now...!" He clenches his hands into fists and his feet squirm. He can't resist these sensations at all. It all feels good.

Once Wang Yibo is satisfied with the submission he receives, he stops. He pulls his mouth away, but his eyes linger on those lips under his. He impulsively goes down and steals one more kiss ... and then another one. He moves up and takes a few deep breaths before he unties the other person's hands.

Xiao Zhan whispers, "What is wrong with you?! What if Xiao Yu heard?!" His eyes stare furiously at Wang Yibo as he wipes the spit around his crimson lips with the back of his palm. He hurriedly fixes his shirt, pulling it down.

Xiao Yu's voice continues at the door, "Aunty Song said it's cold, I have to ask Papa and Xiao Zhan before I can go — Hello, is Xiao Zhan and Papa not wake up yet?"

"You can moan louder and he wouldn't be able to hear you." Wang Yibo scoffs, "But even if he heard it, tell him we were wrestling. You're good at telling lies."

Wang Yibo takes himself off the person below.

"Consider yourself lucky Xiao Yu saved you — Don't bother me again. I have nothing to do with you. Don't cross the line."

He walks to the door but after a few steps, he turns back, "Unless — you want your legs spread wide tied to the bed too." Wang Yibo smiles, "That would be _interesting_."

He turns, heads to the door and opens it. He picks up the little guy into his arms and takes him downstairs.

"Xiao Yu wants to go to the park? But it's going to be cold and it might snow today..." Wang Yibo's words disappears into the distance.

Xiao Zhan puts a hand over his heart and calms his breaths; his heart is beating like crazy. He can't wake up to something like this again. Wang Yibo is totally crazy.

 _But scared?_ Xiao Zhan smiles. _Why would he be scared?_

_._

_._

He gets out of bed and goes into the bathroom. Not before long, his phone rings, and he comes out of the bathroom. He picks it up and hurries into the bathroom again.

"Yes, you can go ahead with that," he replies into his phone which he places in between his ears and shoulder. As he listens, he organizes his stuff into a little pouch and places it on the shelf next to the sink.

He wipes the wet counter of the sink, then throws the tissue into the trashcan. He washes his hand and then dries them with a nearby cloth.

"I'm planning to come back either next week or the week after that." He speaks, now holding his phone as he strolls out of the bathroom.

Right away, his eyes are captivated by the strong presence in the room. Wang Yibo is sitting on top of the desk by the wall; his grim eyes are staring while his arms are casually crossed.

 _Since when was he back?_ Xiao Zhan stares at the grim person, and he stutters, "I-I don't know exactly when yet. I will be back for sure. Xiao Yu, ... he might come back too — Tell TongTong, Xiao Yu misses him."

Xiao Zhan glances down, "Mnn. Thank you, da-ge." He ends the call.

"Where are you going?" Wang Yibo leans against the wall.

"I told you I won't be going anywhere anymore; I won't be going anywhere. But Zhangjiajie — There are things I need to go back and take care of. I have a bakery there ... and Xiao Yu—"

"I don't care where you go but Xiao Yu is not going anywhere," Wang Yibo firmly states; his face, resolved.

"Xiao Yu has friends there. At least, let him go back and see them one last time before he officially moves here. He also wants to see them again."

"Xiao Yu has friends he wants to see again, or is it you that have _friends_ you want to see again?" Wang Yibo tilts his head, staring.

Xiao Zhan shakes his head, "I don't — I like being here more. I like seeing you. I like getting to see you more than anything else."

Wang Yibo frowns, "You're speaking bullshit again."

Xiao Zhan presents with smiles, "If you don't trust me, afraid that I'll run away with Xiao Yu, ... do you want to come along? With me and Xiao Yu, to Zhangjiajie?"

Wang Yibo stands up from the desk, glides over to the closet and pulls out his coat.

"Hurry and get ready. Xiao Yu wants to go to the park."

Xiao Zhan smiles: _Wang Yibo didn't reject the idea. That means he will think about it. Not a bad start_.

"You can take Xiao Yu to the park yourself. Why do you need me for that?" the overjoyed person asks.

"He wants you to go too." In a lower voice, Wang Yibo continues, "I promised him over the phone that once I came back, the three of us will play together."

"Oh ..." Xiao Zhan secretly smiles to himself.

 _He knows_. He was there when Xiao Yu made his Papa promised that. Xiao Yu was sulking because his Papa didn't come home. Wang Yibo was defenseless against any requests Xiao Yu made. _Serves him right_.

.

.

4.16.20🌻v.rh

 _Another just wondering:_ What song(s) does this book make you think of? — I would love to make a playlist of songs and listen as I write.


	31. Clashes I

Xiao Zhan descends cheerfully down the stairs with his giant coat; his full winter gear is on. Once he spots a slender figure and a round, bubbly ball standing by the entryway, he hurries out to the entrance hall.

Upon his arrival, Xiao Yu brightly cheers, "Let's go play outside!" His sparkling eyes are full of beans.

"Outside? — Not park?" Xiao Zhan asks, slowing his steps.

"Xiao Yu want to make snowman to guard the house more." The little one strolls closer to Xiao Zhan, "I forgot I can't slide on the slide. My butt will be cold. There's snow."

"So, you want to make a snowman outside?" Xiao Zhan repeats.

"Mnnn," a round, plump face nods; he's wearing his beanie and a red scarf covers around his neck.

Xiao Zhan studies Xiao Yu and then glances at Wang Yibo. He tells them, "Xiao Yu and Papa go outside first, Xiao Zhan will follow soon."

"We don't have all morning for you," a sharp complaint shots at him from a near distance.

"It'll only take a few minutes." Xiao Zhan turns around and hurries upstairs.

"Let's go, Papa!" Xiao Yu encourages as he bounces to the slender figure and holds his bare hands. He tugs on his father's hand, "Xiao Zhan will follow us soon," and he guides him outside.

.

.

It doesn't take long before Xiao Zhan comes out of the house carrying a bunch of belongings, tugged all around him. His eyes wander around before he finds and follows a trail of footsteps on the snow, leading to the back garden where a noisy scene is playing.

Once Xiao Yu spots him, he announces as he glances up at his Papa, "Xiao Zhan is here now," and then he looks at the person approaching.

Xiao Zhan plods through the snow as he directs, "Xiao Yu, come here." He gestures with his hand, to which the little one trudges wobbly through the snow to where he's told.

The little Xiao stands properly in front of Xiao Zhan as the bigger Xiao adjusts the red scarf on him, pulling it up to cover a redden, button nose. From his bulging pocket, he pulls a pair of waterproof mittens. He takes off Xiao Yu's gloves and replaces with the mittens.

Xiao Yu whispers into his scarf, "Thank you, Xiao Zhan."

The mellow person stands up and looks at the cold person nearby.

"Come over here," Xiao Zhan calls the other person, to which that person acts like he doesn't hear anything.

"Wang Yibo!" the gentle voice earlier turns demanding, however, Wang Yibo remains unmoving. _Fine, if he doesn't walk here, he'll walk to him_.

Xiao Zhan plods through the snow to the other person, who arrogantly has his hands inside the pockets of his coat. As soon as he's close enough, he takes the extra scarf he carries on his shoulder and wraps it around Wang Yibo's neck, gently fixing it and ending the tails in a simple knot.

"Aren't you cold?" Xiao Zhan asks through his own scarf.

Wang Yibo doesn't respond. He simply watches every gesture the alluring person makes. As he adjusts the scarf down to his chin, Xiao Zhan pulls out a beanie and puts it on his head. Wang Yibo cowers his head, didn't expect the sudden action; he stands still as a pair of delicate hands fixes the bangs covering his face from the beanie.

Xiao Zhan pulls out a pair of gloves and hands it to the silent person.

"Wear these."

Wang Yibo refuses, "I don't need them."

"Wear them."

"No—"

The more stubborn person captures the other stubborn person's hand and attempts to put one of the glove on those cold hand, to which Wang Yibo quickly seizes the gloves.

"I'll do it myself." And he easily puts them on.

Xiao Zhan watches the other person, "Seems like I'm not only looking over Xiao Yu, I'm looking over you too."

"Why are you complaining? Did I ask you to do it?" Wang Yibo throws a look at him.

"I'm not complaining, I'm only stating the obvious." Then he smiles lovingly, "I can't complain since this is something I wanted to do." His eyes illuminate with warmth along his loving smile, trying to charm the other person.

"Stop smiling — You look like a fool," Wang Yibo sharply ends that charming smile.

Xiao Yu laughs with a sudden snort, "Xiao Zhan looks like a fool." He stands, looking up at his parents.

Xiao Zhan glances down at the little one, "Xiao Yu, what did you just said?"

"Xiao Yu said Otousan look like a fool, not Xiao Zhan. Xiao Zhan is an angel." The warmly covered boy smiles back cheekily from his very telling eyes.

Wang Yibo strikes, "Xiao Yu, why are you smiling? — You also look like a fool."

Immediately, that round, plump face swings to his father, "Papa ...! So mean!"

Xiao Zhan laughs heartily and teases, "Aww Xiao Yu, you're also a fool — A fool!"

"Xiao Zhan ...!" Xiao Yu exclaims with a frown, then he tattles, "Hmmph! Papa is also a fool. He smiles at Xiao Zhan earlier."

 _Smile ...?_ Xiao Zhan stares at Wang Yibo, and a wide grin spread sweetly across his face, "You did? — You secretly smiled at me? — When?"

He pokes Wang Yibo's arm, "Was it the scarf? The hat? Gloves? — Or was it my smile? Did I charm you?"

Wang Yibo glares back, "Bull—"

Xiao Zhan urgently swings his hand across and covers Wang Yibo's mouth. He exclaims, "What are you saying in front of my child?!"

Flustered, Wang Yibo grabs the hand on his mouth and snatches it off. He holds securely onto that hand as he exclaims, "You just hit me?!"

Xiao Zhan explains, "I didn't — I only covered your mouth because—" and his words become muffled when suddenly Wang Yibo shushes his mouth with his gloved-hand.

The two adults struggle childishly in front of a child; as soon as Xiao Zhan manages to shove the rude person away, he complains, "Wang Yibo!" Then suddenly, a snowball hits his side belly. He looks at the direction of where it comes from.

"Xiao Yu ...?" His alluring eyes widen. _How could his baby attack him...?_

Xiao Yu instantly puts his mitten-hands together, ready to apologize. His voice urgently expresses, "Sorry ..., I throw at Papa, but it hits Xiao Zhan." His whole face supports his deep apology as his eyes plead with repentance.

Meanwhile, the actual target hunches down and grabs a handful of snow, forming it into the right shape. He smiles, "I heard you were aiming for me, Xiao Yu." Wang Yibo directs his mischievous eyes at the little one.

Xiao Yu, in his black boots, immediately backs up in tiny, trembling steps, "No Papa, ..." He shakes his mitten-hands, "Don't throw at me."

"Too bad, who told you to aim at me first?" Wang Yibo teases as he forms more snowballs.

From a near distance, the little voice mutters, "Xiao Yu did it for Xiao Zhan ... Xiao Yu didn't mean to." He pouts adorably for his Papa in attempt that his honesty will discourage him.

Wang Yibo gazes and chuckles, "Aww ... Don't worry, Papa wouldn't throw at Xiao Yu," and he deviates his gaze to mellow person, "Xiao Zhan, you're responsible for this. So, you'll have to take it for Xiao Yu."

Sensing danger, Xiao Zhan immediately distances himself away in huge steps as Wang Yibo stands up. He voices loudly, "No, Wang Yibo — I am not playing with you — I don't like this — I meant it."

 _Xiao Zhan always knows how to make things more exciting, doesn't he?_ Wang Yibo smiles, "That just made me want to play with you even more," and then he gradually paces toward Xiao Zhan.

"No, no, no—" Xiao Zhan tries to block with his hands as he hurriedly backs away and runs, but Wang Yibo chases after him and manages to keep throwing at him.

He runs and laughs like he's being chased by a ticklish sensation. Suddenly, the threatening force disappears. Xiao Zhan catches his breath as he turns around and looks. His heart warms up and happiness surges inside his chest.

Xiao Yu is tugging on his Wang Yibo's coat, stopping him from approaching Xiao Zhan.

"Papa, don't throw too many at Xiao Zhan. What if it hurts him?" His eyebrows frowns and his face protest his father's actions.

Wang Yibo hunches down and pats Xiao Yu's head. He comforts, "It doesn't hurt Xiao Zhan. Papa throws very lightly. I didn't throw to hurt Xiao Zhan. We're playing."

"Wang Yibo!"

Wang Yibo looks up and bang! A snowball hits hard on his face. His face is frozen as the remnants of snow slides down his face, some melting into his skin.

 _Crap!_ Xiao Zhan freezes while his eyes widen. _He threw with too much force_.

"You ...!" Wang Yibo almost glares at him until he hears a burst of a little laugh next to him. He looks at the laughing little one, "Xiao Yu, are you on the same team as Xiao Zhan?"

Xiao Yu covers his mouth to stop his laugh, "I have no team. Papa look funny so Xiao Yu laughed. I'm sorry."

Wang Yibo sighs in defeat, "You want to make a snowman, let's make one."

"Mnn." Xiao Yu nods and hunches down, diligently collecting snow, just glad his Papa isn't upset at him.

Xiao Zhan awkwardly, slowly approaches the peaceful scene. He crouches down next to Wang Yibo and pokes his arm, "Did I throw too hard? Did it hurt?"

Wang Yibo's pair of grim eyes stare back, and he mouths, "You are dead later."

He turns his attention to Xiao Yu, helping the hardworking boy builds his snowman.

Xiao Zhan watches the duo dedicatedly work on their creation. He can't contribute since he doesn't have gloves on; his hands still shiver from the snowball he made earlier.

Gradually, as the snowman takes form, Xiao Zhan stands up and strolls around the area looking for small branches to use as the snowman's hands. He crouches down near a bush, digging for some.

Just then, he sees soft, pure particles landing on his hand. He ascends, staring up at a bright sky flowering with snow. _It's snowing_. A smile covers his face and a seed of excitement blooms in his heart. He hurries on his trail back to his two beloveds.

Wang Yibo is cozily holding Xiao Yu in his arms; the father-son are enjoying the blossoming of snow, flowing down from the wintry sky. Xiao Yu has one of his hand up as a home for the snow to land on. Xiao Zhan watches the back view of that heartwarming scene and strolls to the pair.

From behind, he inclines, his hands sweep away the snow on Wang Yibo's shoulders. He tenderly rests his chin on that shoulder, meanwhile, his hands grip on the back of his beloved's coat. He notices the sudden lack of movements from the cold person as his chest touches his back.

Wang Yibo slowly angles his face towards Xiao Zhan, to which, the alluring person smiles warmly for him.

"Isn't it warm and beautiful?" Xiao Zhan whispers as he stares back into a pair of eyes, full of wonders.

Wang Yibo watches _warm and beautiful_ and awkwardly turns his face away to the scene in front him; his heart begins to beat, beating in a way that he doesn't want it to beat.

Simultaneously, Xiao Zhan inches his cheek to touch and feel Wang Yibo's cheek, comfortably and cozily. He feels the coldness from that cheek, but as he remains there, warmth begins to disperse, and he couldn't tell if it's warmth from his cheek or the other person's, but he's in love with this warmth.

Wang Yibo stands still, unblinking.

He feels a sudden movement from his arms. He blinks hectically before he asks, "Is Xiao Yu tired?" He glances at one in his arms, leaning his face away from Xiao Zhan.

"But the snowman is not done," Xiao Yu replies in a quiet voice, his head is leaning on his father's chest.

Xiao Zhan removes his face from the other person's shoulder. He glides to the front of Wang Yibo. Naturally, Xiao Yu reaches to get into his embrace, and he accepts him. He reasons with the joyous one, "It's snowing, your little snowman will get covered up — let's make another one another day, okay?"

"Okayyy, but let's play again soon," Xiao Yu mumbles as Xiao Zhan starts pacing on the path to the entry of the house. Wang Yibo quietly follows behind.

.

.

After the trio settles back into the house and get rid of their winter clothes, Wang Yibo requests the maid to prepare a separate meal for him. He insists he must deal with work, and that Xiao Yu should play with Xiao Zhan during the meantime.

After a messy meal where Xiao Yu eats a lot and plays around too much, Xiao Zhan soothes him into a nap. Wang Yibo is working inside his bedroom; thus, Xiao Zhan decides not to interrupt. He stays on the first floor, meandering back and forth, trying to find something to do. He wonders into a living area with a couple bookshelves. He chooses a few and peruses.

A few hours cruise by, and he ponders upstairs to go check on his sleeping baby. He gently opens the door. Unexpectedly, the little boy is sluggishly awake; he's sitting on his bed. And what is more astounding is, someone else is sleeping by Xiao Yu's side.

Wang Yibo lies asleep soundly on top of Xiao Yu's blanket. _He probably sneaked in._

Earlier he was a guardian angel watching his son sleeping, but he happened to lose himself to sleep, so now his little angel is watching over him instead.

The partially awake boy drowsily moves his gaze to the presence by the door. He mutters, "Xiao Yu wake up and Papa is sleeping here."

"Shh ..." Xiao Zhan hushes with light steps to Xiao Yu. He picks the little guy up and quietly takes him out of the room.

He descends the stairs with his baby in his arms. "Papa must be tired, let's let him have his nap."

"Mnn ..." A sleepyhead stays leaning on his father's comfortable shoulder.

As Xiao Zhan reaches the main entrance hall, he halts his steps. Immediately, he greets an unexpected return, "Madam Zhou, you're back?"

The elderly lady responds with a faint smile, "Just a while ago — Did he just wake up?" She notices the frail, drowsy one.

Xiao Zhan nods with a smile, while his hand caresses the back of Xiao Yu's neck.

"Where's Yibo?" Her eyes wonder for a quick second before she continues, "It's Sunday, ... don't tell me he's not home?!"

"He's home. He fell asleep in Xiao Yu's room."

A smile of relief appears on her gracefully wrinkled face, "It's good that he's home."

Naturally, she strolls to her usual corner in the house and simultaneously, Xiao Zhan follows. She settles on her usual sofa, whereas the father-son sits on one of the nearby couches with Xiao Yu on Xiao Zhan's lap.

"Xiao Yu, are you still tired? — NaiNai brought presents for you," she entices the little boy; his face is eminently pale, yet his cheeks remain pinkish.

A pair of drowsy eyes brighten from the word _presents_. He swings his face to look at his grandma, and adorably, he mumbles, "NaiNai have presents for Xiao Yu?"

"Mmm-hmm," she smiles heartily for her grandson.

Xiao Yu crawls off Xiao Zhan's lap and lumbers like a zombie over to his NaiNai.

"Xiao Zhan, I'll watch him. You're probably stuck with him all the time these past few days. Have some time for yourself."

Actually, Xiao Zhan is glad that Xiao Yu is with him almost every hour of these previous days. He has nothing else to do beside watching his little ball of delight, and cooking meals for them both. He's jobless, and there isn't much to do here at all. Sometimes, he calls Tou Ye and Ling Er just to have someone to converse with. He contemplates taking Xiao Yu out and visiting fun places in the city but doing so will only bring disturbances to Wang Yibo.

"Mnn, thank you," he responds and afterwards politely ambles out of the area.

.

.

 _So, ... what is there to do?_ A lone figure stands still in the hallow main entrance hall before his heart advises him to go upstairs. He strolls toward Xiao Yu's room. Unobtrusively, he opens and checks but Wang Yibo is nowhere to be found. He walks to another room that the other person is likely to be in; he opens.

Wang Yibo catches a gorgeous face peeking from the door, he asks, "What?"

"You're awake?" Xiao Zhan replies, smiling as he swiftly enters and closes the door.

"Do I look not awake to you?" Wang Yibo turns his face away, back to his laptop.

"Your mother is home," the person making his way into the room informs as he sits on the bed, looking at the back of a hardworking individual who's sitting at the desk. His broad shoulders appears strong but heavy.

"Mnn," is all the nonchalant person said before the room goes to silence. The tick of the clock becomes the sole sound in this little room.

"Wang Yibo ..." a delicate voice calls, interrupting the steadiness of silence.

However, the owner of the name doesn't reply.

"Wang Yibo," Xiao Zhan repeats.

"What?" He finally turns around in his chair, attentively staring at the person sitting on the bed.

Xiao Zhan cautiously asks, "Madam Zhou said I can call her _Ma —_ Can I?" And almost immediately, the owner of that question realizes he shouldn't have asked that.

"What is wrong with you?" Wang Yibo's previous uncaring voice turns agitated. He stares with a serious face while his eyebrows indicate his discontent with the words he just heard.

The alluring person clarifies, "It's fine if you don't want me to. Since Madam Zhou once brought it up, I just wanted to ask you at least."

Wang Yibo stands up, and his voice insults, "Are you desperate or what?"

"Desperate?" Xiao Zhan rises from sitting. His astonished eyes reveal he didn't expect to hear such words in return.

An unkind voice proceeds, "So you're clawing onto anything you can? You want to be a part of my life this much? Calling my mother Ma?! — Just because I yielded and let you live here, share my bed, you think you're something special?!"

"That's not what I think," Xiao Zhan denies as he feels a wave of foreign feelings spreading throughout his chest, like an out of place feeling. Meanwhile, his pair of alluring eyes wonder, _the things he currently does, does it not show any sincerity?_

"Then what is it with you?" Wang Yibo's harsh voice continues its intolerance against the person before him. _Not this time. He won't fall for these bewitching charms. He won't allow himself to let this person easily insert himself back into his life like this._

"Wang Yibo, ..." A warm hand reaches and grasp gently on the larger hand. "I just want a chance."

Xiao Zhan continues in the gentlest voice, "I won't ask for forgiveness or trust ... I know I can't demand any of that, ... but can I have a chance?" His dark eyebrows knit together as his eyes meekly plead, "I know it's not easy for you, but I'm willing to wait. I can wait as long as you want but just, ... don't shun me away."

Wang Yibo scoffs, "A chance? — For what?"

"For your love, reconcile, but if you can't, ... we can start over from one. However you want, I'll let it be as you say. However long it may take ... I can wait ... bit by bit, together."

His hopeful eyes stare as the other person inches closer to him but the words he hears plummets his hope.

"Just to be clear — I don't want you back. I don't even have those kinds of feelings for you anymore," Wang Yibo point-blank states, then arrogantly, he smiles. _Isn't this wonderful? It doesn't feel good, right? Rejection._

Xiao Zhan feels his face turning numb; hurt begins to disperse in his now sullen eyes and gently water forms. Unsure and disappointingly, he enunciates, "You never lied to me. Why are you lying now?"

Those words quickly erase a previous arrogant smile and Wang Yibo freezes for a few quick seconds. He begins to glare, his demeanor riles up, mad at each word the person in front of him uttered.

Through his tensed face, he growls, "Why are you so confident I never lied to you?! What makes you so arrogant to think I can't stop loving you?! That my feelings for you won't end? Just who do you think you are?!"

In a trembling voice, comes an answer, "I know you, know you well enough to know when you're lying and when you're not." Amidst his beloved's growing rage, Xiao Zhan hurriedly grabs onto the other person's hand, he rushes his words, "I know you and I love you. I know I hurt you, and you probably don't even—"

"Oh, you know me?! But I clearly did not know you! I don't even know what I saw in you!" Harshly, he speaks, "Why did I even bother with you to begin with?! — I should've let that bastard drag you away — If I've done that, I wouldn't have to deal with this."

A desolate tear breaks, sliding down Xiao Zhan's alluring face as he stares at Wang Yibo. He wipes his cheek, and clears his throat, "Right now, you're mad ... you're saying things you don't mean," and Xiao Zhan turns away, "let's talk after you calm down."

"Don't be so confident — Don't act like you know me so well, when things reveal their true self, you will only be foolish. I'm warning you from experience."

Xiao Zhan turns back around and retorts, "So, what if I'm a fool? I will still be a proud fool."

Wang Yibo's clenches his jaw together and his displeased eyes stares at the other person. Then, almost instantly, the tension illustrating on his face lessens, and he smiles again, "So, ... you like me? — You love me?"

He inches closer to the stunning figure; in an instant, his hand touches the warm, pretty cheek of the person before him.

A pair of alluring eyes gaze confusedly at the sudden change in attitude of the cold person.

Wang Yibo's pair of ill-intent eyes demand, "Prove it to me."

"Prove?" Xiao Zhan's eyebrows knit together in puzzlement.

To which Wang Yibo replies, "You can prove your love by taking off your clothes. That's the only way for me."

Xiao Zhan stares speechlessly at the other person.

Meanwhile, that person smiles arrogantly, "But just because I like touching you, it doesn't mean anything. I can sleep with you and feel nothing — it's free stuff after all. Easily accessible."

Xiao Zhan grits his teeth together. _Free stuff ... Easily accessible?_ Well ... since Wang Yibo wants to hurt him with words, he'll wear his hurt proudly for him to see, and if he sees it and he is satisfied, may his rage lowers.

However, even amidst the sorrow on his face, a threatening force charges forward. Wang Yibo's hands grasp the alluring face and quickly that set of lips finds its way to its pair. Xiao Zhan immediately pushes the intruder away.

"Don't touch me!" Xiao Zhan glares with rage and his eyes redden. _He knows. He knows Wang Yibo is intentionally doing this to hurt his feelings, but it still hurts._

Wang Yibo sneers, "Fine." He raises his hands up and steps backward. "I won't touch you, but since you serve no other purposes, you can get out of my room now." Nonchalantly, he sits back down onto his chair and turns back to his laptop on the desk.

Xiao Zhan remains cold and still. Tears silently slides down his cheeks. He walks to the door and exits. The second the door shuts, a loud crash sounds in the room and chaos rumbles in there. He turns around and glances at the door. He freezes there. Once the crashing noises stop, he walks away from the room but only to come to a sudden stop.

Madam Zhou is staring at him. On one hand she's holding Xiao Yu's hand and, on another hand, she's holding a handful of bags.

Xiao Zhan quickly wipes his tears.

"... Xiao Zhan, can you help Xiao Yu open his presents in his room? Seems like I have something else to do," she speaks unblinkingly at the child in front of her, just looking at him.

Xiao Zhan gives a smile as he walks towards them and lends out his hand for the little one. Xiao Yu grabs his hand while Xiao Zhan accepts the bags from Madam Zhou.

"Xiao Zhan, did you cry? "Xiao Yu wonders as his father guides him away.

"I listened to a really sad song ..." An explanation fades into the distance as the duo goes into Xiao Yu's room.

.

.

4.25.20🌻🖤v.rh


	32. Clashes II

The elderly lady watches the father-son disappear into the room. She then turns her attention to her son's room. _It's been a while_. She knocks as etiquette but enters despite the lack of response from inside.

A distressed person is gloomily resting his head on his palms, on his desk. And there's a chaotic mess he created on the floor, a few damaged furniture. Noticing the opening of the door, Wang Yibo turns and sees his mother. His face screams: _what now?_

"Did you and Xiao Zhan fight?" She stands by the door.

"None of your business."

"Since when did you enjoy torturing yourself?" The elder lady crosses her arms together and leans on the door.

Her son replies, "I'm not. I'm doing what's best for myself."

"Then how come you look like you're in pain?" She watches the frustration in his eyes as he stares back at her, as he's unable to give her any answer.

"Why are you insisting on pushing Xiao Zhan away? You're not happy. He's not happy. If you keep holding on to every hurt you've experienced, you will never be happy in your life. You need to forgive and move on."

 _Coming from his mother, those beautiful words makes him want to laugh._ "Forgive and move on ...? Like you're so forgiving," he says out of spite.

She frowns, "Yeah, I never forgive anyone who hurt me. I made sure your father lived each day regretting in what he'd done. Look how I am now. You want to become like me? — Or are you going to be like your father, untrusting until his last breath? Never believing anyone's love for him."

"How could you say that with your own mouth when you lead him to his death?" He stares in his gradual wrath.

"Is it not the truth?" she retorts with her own wrath.

His gaze deviates from hers. _It's pointless to talk about this. His feelings are currently a mess because of Xiao Zhan, arguing with his mother about his father will only make everything worse._

Noticing the sadden expression on that pale face, her voice gentles down. Slowly, she asks, "Back then, why didn't you tell Xiao Zhan about yourself? Were you ashamed of your parents? Afraid of your past? Afraid he won't love you if he knows?"

_Wang Yibo blinks a few times as he thinks about it; it's none of that. He just didn't want to drag Xiao Zhan into his world. He wanted to protect him. He knew it would've been better for Xiao Zhan if he's not involved with him, but he was selfish to his core. Never once did he ever think of letting the other person go._

_Instead, he changed his world so he can cling onto the one he loves. But ... that person left anyway after he knew. And Wang Yibo witnessed his world crumbling down, pathetically._

His sorrowful eyes deviate down, and he tells himself, "Xiao Zhan should be thanking me. He's lucky enough I'm letting him go, not dragging him to hell with me."

A laugh burst from a usually, gracefully mannered elder lady, "If you're going to hell, even if you don't take him, he'll follow you. He's stupid like that."

Wang Yibo instantly glares, displeased with her choice of words.

"So, I can't insult him?" She smiles at her son, and then deeply sighs, "Xiao Zhan didn't leave you because he doesn't love you."

For some reason, the young man in front her appears sadder after her words.

She begins heartily, "I'm not sure why he left. One thing for sure is ... I don't think he left because he thinks you're some kind of evil monster who will hurt his uncle or him, _if that's what's you're thinking_. It makes more sense if it's the other way around. I think he left because he was afraid his uncle will hurt you."

Her eyes met her son's and they both freeze in silence.

Wang Yibo then confusedly asks, "But why would he be afraid his uncle will hurt me? I can end Li Shizhen and this whole thing will settle down. Han Chifeng followed Li Shizhen's orders. Or are you suggesting he intentionally wanted to harm me? — Why would he do that?"

Her face turns dazed as she can't confirm anything.

Wang Yibo laughs pathetically, "So you're not even sure yourself." _How funny that they both are here wondering, when the person who have all the answers is within grasp._

She shrugs nonchalantly, "I used Xiao Yu and got Xiao Zhan here. If you let me use you, I'll get all the answers I want from him — are you interested?"

"No — I'm not that desperate. If he wants to say it, he'll say it. If he doesn't, I could care less." His face returns to sadness again.

Madam Zhou sighs, "Yibo-ahh, I'm asking because I care." She walks to her son and gently rest her hand on his shoulders. "Do you not see or feel his love for you?"

The silent person doesn't reply nor move.

"You must know Xiao Zhan better than me — Or do you really not know the kind of person you love? — He loves you or not. He wanted to leave you or not. You really don't know?"

Defeatedly, Wang Yibo replies, "It's too late for that." He has spent countless nights wondering until his foolish, optimistic mind dissipates to the reality that the one he love won't return.

His meek voice sounds softly, "I don't know why you are pushing him to be in my life, but ... please stop. Let him be."

She sighs with a heavy heart and accepts, "Mnnn. If you truly believe your relationship with him is beyond repair, then I will stop — From now on, I won't push him into your life anymore. So, rest assured."

Before she leaves the room, she pats his shoulder and smiles at him although he might not notice it.

Wang Yibo remains sitting on his chair. He leans his head back lifelessly. After a while, his hand travels to his cheek, his palm touches his cheek and it remains there for a long time.

.

.

Xiao Zhan doesn't return to the room until bedtime. He comes in and heads straight to the closet and to take out his belongings for a shower. _Seems like Wang Yibo cleaned up the mess he made earlier. The clock isn't within sight, it's probably in pieces in the trash right now._ From the corner of his eyes, Xiao Zhan can infer the other person has already showered; he's still at his desk. _He didn't go see Xiao Yu earlier, probably because he's avoiding him._ The mellow person grabs his stuff and disappears into the bathroom.

Later, he comes out of the bathroom to a dimly lit room. Wang Yibo is sleeping on the bed. As usual, his back is facing Xiao Zhan. After putting his stuff away, the mellow person softly crawls into bed, getting inside the blanket.

His hand inclines toward the distant figure who's only an arm's length away. His slender fingers gently tug on that person's shirt. "I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have asked about Madam Zhou. I won't bring it up ever again."

As expected, there's no response.

"Goodnight."

His tired eyes close and it doesn't take long before his dreary mind falls asleep, however, his hand remains gripping onto the shirt at his hand. Knowing that the other person is at arm's reach gives him enough solace to fall asleep peacefully.

.

.

Once enough time passes and Wang Yibo is sure the other person is asleep, he carefully turns around. His hand holds the hand at his shirt and removes it. He brings that warm hand towards his face and he gently press his lips on the back of that soft hand.

In flashes, his mind recalls the sweet smiles he received from this gentle person. He recalls this person's warmth, his tenderness, his care, his anger, and the love he expressed. The way his cheeks flushed each time he's teased, or the way he shied away from a simple stare; those weren't lies. The feelings he felt from this person back then, he knows they were not lies.

He loves it. Back then, how each word he said, he drew a reaction from the other person, everything visibly displaying on that alluring face. He said whatever, but he received breathtaking reactions in return. Every day, he made sure to say something or do anything just to get a reaction, those little reactions were a part of his happiness.

However now, he's intentionally using words to draw reactions that he himself doesn't want to see. _Since when did anger becomes his defense mechanism against the other person?_ He doesn't want to see tears, but he would purposely say words he knows will hurt him. He claims wanting to protect him, but why is it that he's the one hurting him?

Wang Yibo places Xiao Zhan's hand on his cheek, and he whispers ever so tenderly, "I'm sorry."

He inclines closer to the mellow person, pulling the blanket to cover both of them. _A chance? Is that really possible? Or is it another chance at hurting?_ Nonetheless, his hand softly holds the smaller hand and he allows himself to fall asleep peacefully.

.

.

.

In the morning, Xiao Zhan wakes up alone.

Wang Yibo isn't by his side.

He felt comfortable in his sleep; it was warm, and it was as if he was in a familiar embrace that he longs to be in. However, his reality didn't match up with his dream; that hit him after he woke up.

In the afternoon, he sits alone.

Xiao Yu isn't with him.

The bundle of joy is playing in the LEGOs room with the cars his NaiNai gifted him yesterday. Aunty Song is watching him.

Xiao Zhan rests his face on his palms with his elbows on the table in front of him. His mind wonders about all sorts of things: his bleak future, his heart that is at the verge of breaking, him holding onto the little hope he gives himself, Wang Yibo, Xiao Yu ...

"Xiao Zhan," Madam Zhou calls.

Reality drags him back as his focus turns to the caller, "Yes, Madam Zhou."

She sets a lunchbox on the table in front of him. "Can you bring this to Yibo?"

He stares at the lunchbox. _This is not a good idea. Wang Yibo is still mad at him. If Xiao Zhan shows up at W Corp with food again, he's as good as dead_.

"Maybe someone else should?" he politely refuses.

"I don't think Yibo will come home tonight — I won't force you. But if you change your mind, tell one of the guards to drive you there." She smiles faintly before leaving the area.

.

.

Madam Zhou remains close to the entrance as she stands in front of a window looking outside, watching Xiao Zhan leaves with the lunchbox into the car. The driver also gets in and the vehicle drives off.

She grabs her phone and calls a familiar number.

"I told Xiao Zhan to bring you lunch."

"President Zhou, didn't you—"

Before her son can start his complaints, she cuts in, "It's about time I used him to do something. I'm not going to let him sit here freely every day. I'm thinking about laying off a few maids and have him take care of the house instead."

"You're just purposely—"

"I'm informing you because this house also belongs to you — Since you seem decided that you don't want Xiao Zhan here, I'm thinking of letting your Aunty Song takes a few weeks off. Xiao Zhan will have to take care of the house and Xiao Yu; maybe, I'll have him cook every meal too. After a while, he won't last, and he'll leave here himself. Don't you want that too?"

Wang Yibo growls, "If you want him to leave, just properly tell him to leave. Why do you have to go through all that fuss?"

"To secure profits. Cut cost. I'm rich but stingy, so I'm going to take advantage of him," she speaks light-heartedly.

"By the way, because you're my son, I'm telling you this. When I stalked Xiao Zhan and Xiao Yu in Zhangjiajie, there's an incredibly handsome, older man that works with Xiao Zhan. He seems to care a lot for them."

Knowing that she has her son's absolute attention now, she continues.

"So, don't worry. Even if we kick Xiao Zhan out of our house, kick him out of Xiao Yu's life, Xiao Zhan can always go back to Zhangjiajie and restart his life there. As your mother, I will convince him for you. I'll gradually push him away in a way that won't hurt him too much. It's about time he realizes that Xiao Yu doesn't have to be his only child. And you, ... you certainly don't have to be the only one for him."

"President Zhou!"

She immediately ends the call and silence her phone once her purpose is served.

.

.

.

= W Corp =

Wang Yibo furiously clenches his hands into fists. Once his anger doesn't seem to lower anytime soon, he picks up his phone again, relentlessly calling his mother. She doesn't answer any of his calls. _Dammit!_

He sits in his room. He waits. And waits. He can't even focus now. It's been a while already. _Why isn't Xiao Zhan here yet?_ He clicks the button on his phone.

He asks, "Assistant Liu, is Xiao Zhan here?"

"Mr. Xiao?!" a confused voice responds. "No? You don't have any guest as of now."

Xiao Zhan should be here by now. _Why isn't he here yet?_ Wang Yibo comes out of his room, swinging his door, causing Assistant Liu to jump in surprise.

"Xiao Zhan's still not here?" he asks.

"Mr. Xiao isn't here," Liu Hong replies.

"Then where the hell is he?" Wang Yibo grumbles in annoyance.

"Mr. Wang, do you know if Mr. Xiao comes here in his own vehicle or is someone driving him? Sometimes, the parking does take a while, especially if he's not an employee."

Irritably, Wang Yibo responds, "I don't know."

"I have his number, perhaps, should I call?" Liu Hong suggests.

To which his Boss rejects, "No! — Call the security room and check the cameras for the parking lots. Check constantly and inform me when he's here." The agitated person returns into his room after giving direction.

Liu Hong does as he's directed; however, the guards in the security room probably doesn't know how Mr. Xiao looks like. He picks up his phone and calls, "Liu Xie."

"Why are you calling me from your work phone? I'm off work," the voice from the phone complains.

"It's an urgent order from Mr. Wang, so get on your computer right now or else he might show up in front of your house."

Rustling noises come through the phone and in a minute, Liu Xie responds, "What is it? — I'm ready."

"Mr. Wang is expecting Mr. Xiao to arrive here at W Corp. He wants to be informed the second Mr. Xiao show up. Therefore, connect to the security cameras in the all of the parking lots and be on standby."

"You call me during my non-work time because of this?" In a meek voice Liu Xie continues his complaints, "Why can't Mr. Wang wait? If Mr. Xiao will be at W Corp, he'll eventually show up outside his office. Why do all of this?"

"He waited five long years, how much more waiting does he have to do? Just do your—"

"Mr. Xiao is there, in the basement parking lot," Liu Xie interrupts.

"Alright, I'll inform Mr. Wang."

Liu Xie further informs, "Mr. Xiao isn't alone. He's talking with another man."

"Who?" Liu Hong questions his younger brother.

To which Liu Xie answers, "I can only see his back. I'm not sure who."

"Alright — hold on." Liu Hong gets up from his desk and knocks on his Boss' door. He enters.

"He's here?" Wang Yibo asks, putting his pen down.

"Yes, Mr. Xiao is currently in the basement parking lot, seems like he's with an acquaintance."

"With whom?" Wang Yibo focuses his stare at Assistant Liu.

In a kind smile, Liu Hong informs, "Liu Xie can't tell from his back."

Wang Yibo demands, "Tell Assistant Liu to send me the footage."

"Yes, Sir." Liu Hong exits the room and returns to his desk. He tells his younger brother to do as Mr. Wang ordered.

Roughly after a minute, Wang Yibo storms out of his office to the elevator. _Just from the back of that figure, Wang Yibo can tell who that bastard is_. Once the elevator reaches the lobby, he runs across the lobby to the stairs, rushing down the stairs to the basement parking lot.

He spots a familiar, alluring figure at a distance. _He appears weird_. Wang Yibo walks in strides but suddenly halts, "Xiao Zhan ..." _What's wrong with his face?_ — _Blood._

Wang Yibo urgently sprints to Xiao Zhan, his hands go to that alluring face, tenderly touching those cheeks. He frantically demands, "What happened?!" The cold person feels his heart burns as he stares at the trace of blood seeping from the corner of Xiao Zhan's mouth.

Xiao Zhan brings his hand to cover his injury. "It's fine, it was an accident."

Wang Yibo demands, "Where is he? Where's that bastard?!"

Before Xiao Zhan manages to answer, Wang Yibo impatiently runs into the parking lot, towards the other exit. Once he catches a glimpse of a figure at a distance, Wang Yibo stop his steps and shouts, "Li Chen!"

And that figure turns around.

"Yeah?" he daringly answers in such a cheerful tone; a side of his lips curl up.

Wang Yibo leisurely, enragedly walks toward Li Chen, and when he's close enough, he ruthlessly grabs and jerks the collar of the person in front of him, "What did you do to Xiao Zhan?!"

Li Chen laughs, impressed with the reaction he's getting. _The mighty Wang Yibo will actually dirty his hands and play with him personally_. Satisfied, Li Chen whispers lightly, "I didn't do anything. I only punched him around. Should I have done mor—"

Wang Yibo strikes his sturdy fist across that face with full force. Right away, he yanks Li Chen back. Calmly, but fierily he states, "You dare touched my person; you are clearly asking for death."

To which the other person laughs satisfyingly, "So Xixun was right — You are a little crazy about my Zhan-ge. Huhh?"

"Your Zhan-ge ...?!" his voice explodes in a low, controlled voice, while his jaw tenses up and his eyes glare deadly. In an instant, his hands hawkishly leap to the throat of the one before him, grasping it.

"Wang Yibo!" Xiao Zhan shouts as he grabs the bold person, pulling him off Li Chen. "Stop! Don't do this!"

Li Chen instantly cries in panic, "Zhan-ge, I'm scared. He's hurting me out of nowhere." He wears his hurt with his bruised face, cowering his shoulder as his hands begin to shake.

Seeing the pretentiousness, Wang Yibo thunders, "You must really want to die!" He pushes Xiao Zhan out of the way, plunging to Li Chen again, but the mellow person immediately holds the ruthless person back, securely pulling his arm.

Amidst Wang Yibo's wrath, Li Chen desperately yells, "Zhan-ge, help me!"

"Li Chen, leave now," Xiao Zhan immediately advises, as he struggles to hold back Wang Yibo.

Li Chen nods hectically, backing away, "Thank you, Zhan-ge ... remember to call me ..." and he turns and hurries away.

Wang Yibo scuffles with Xiao Zhan, but once Li Chen starts scurrying away, he roughly shoves the mellow person away from him. He runs for a few steps until he realizes, and instantly turns back to see the shoved person on the ground. _He pushed too hard_. His heart calls for him and he hurries back to check on the person on the ground.

However, before Wang Yibo lends his hand, Xiao Zhan manages to stand up by himself. Seeing a worried, concerned face, the mellow person reassures, "I'm okay."

And instantly, in addition to concern, rage mixes in. Wang Yibo inquires, "What happened?!"

"It's noth—"

"What happened?!" he yells with absolute rage, not going to tolerate this bullshit _nothing_.

Xiao Zhan explains, "Well ..., I ran into him by chance. He seemed surprised. He started saying things I didn't understand, something that because of me his father is crippled in the hospital. Then he cried, I tried to calm him, and then he got mad and punched me. He apologized afterward — Li Chen, he didn't mean to hurt me."

_Xiao Zhan knows Li Chen since they were kids; Li Chen, in his core, is a kind-hearted person._

"Just because he apologized, everything's fine?!" Wang Yibo yells, and then he tries to calm himself, continuing with asking, "What's with you calling him?"

The mellow person answers, "He said he wants to catch up."

"Well, don't catch up with him! Don't call him! Don't go near him! Don't—"

Xiao Zhan grasps Wang Yibo's hand. "I won't. I won't go near him, okay? — And if he comes near me, I'll walk away from him. I'm really good at ignoring people," he smiles warmly, reassuringly.

_He didn't know the relationship between the Wangs and Lis are bad even between Wang Yibo and Li Chen. What has been going on these past five years? Why is Wang Yibo this unsettled over Li Chen?_

"I'm sorry," Xiao Zhan apologizes.

"Why are you sorry? — Sorry that you got punched?!" Wang Yibo retorts.

Meekly, the mellow person replies, "Sorry that I made you worry ..."

Wang Yibo clenches his jaw and his eyes goes to the injury on the face in front of him. He grabs Xiao Zhan's hand, and drags him to the elevator of the parking lot. His larger hand holds securely onto the warmer hand as they walk out of the elevator. He guides him through the lobby, passes the receptionist, to his private elevator. Afterwards, they come out of the elevator, arriving on his floor.

Stopping in front of Assistant Liu's desk with Xiao Zhan by his side, Wang Yibo directs, "Go get the first-aid kit," and then he pulls his person into his office.

.

_._

4.26.20🌻🖤v.rh

About updates: Sometimes, many times, it takes me a while to update, a part of that is because I usually write long chapters (&I have other life obligations). I can easily split a long chapter into shorter chapters and update more frequently, but oftentimes, a short chapter doesn't deliver the theme/message I want in each chapter (or I just don't feel satisfied with it). Thus, I prefer to take a while to update, and when I do, I update a long, solid chapter.

I hope everyone understands 😊

Stay safe! 🖤

P.S The next few weeks are hectic for me so updates may take a while. (But heyy-- I updated two chapters 😅)


	33. Source

Once inside, Wang Yibo looks at his own hand that is holding securely onto Xiao Zhan's. When he catches the other person glancing at him, he let go of the hand he's holding. Xiao Zhan awkwardly moves and sits on one of the couches, whereas Wang Yibo remains by an opposite couch, facing the door. The two people stay in ambiguous silence.

Soon, Assistant Liu knocks and walks in. "Here is what you requested." He hands the kit to his Boss. His eyes met with Mr. Xiao's as greeting for a quick second before he exits the room.

Wang Yibo accepts the kit and put it down on the table as he settles on a nearby couch. He scoots over towards the other figure.

"Move your face here." He gestures as he opens the kit and pulls out a bottle of distilled water and a pack of sterile gauze pads.

Xiao Zhan tucks out his face towards the cold person. As Wang Yibo gently attends to his busted lips, Xiao Zhan stares at the other person with a faint smile, enjoying this tenderness. Although the other person's face is stoic, this small gesture of his is enough to make the alluring person happy.

Once their eyes connect, Wang Yibo states, "Don't look at me like that — I'm doing this out of pity."

A bright face sullen and the recipient of those words slowly nods in acknowledgement, "At least, you still have pity for me. So, I'll enjoy this moment."

Wang Yibo looks at him and doesn't say anything else, just lightly tending to the injury on that gorgeous face.

"I was supposed to bring you lunch, but I spilled it earlier. The box broke, so I threw it away," Xiao Zhan speaks as he feels the slight pain from the pressure on the side of his mouth.

Wang Yibo set aside the used gauze pads after cleaning the injury. "That's fine."

Xiao Zhan proceeds to ask, "Are you hungry? — I can go bring you something else. Is there anything you want?"

"Your mouth, it doesn't hurt?" Wang Yibo's nonchalant voice questions as he organizes and places the things in his hands back in the first-aid kit.

The pain is bearable, and the cut is quite small. _Li Chen really didn't expect to see him_. Xiao Zhan smiles heartily, "This is nothing. I can take a few punches."

A grim face frowns, "You took punches before? — Since when?"

"Well ... sometimes in life it just happens," and he wears an alluring smile.

 _Why does he have to smile so often_? "Just what are you going to tell Xiao Yu later?"

"Didn't you say I'm a good liar? I will tell lies," Xiao Zhan speaks light-heartedly, cheerfully to not worry the other person.

However, Wang Yibo ends up frowning from those words, causing the smiling person to cease smiling.

He then questions, "How did you get here?"

"One of the guards drove me here. He gave me his number. When I call, he'll come back for me — You're not asking me to leave now, right?"

"I'm taking you home." Wang Yibo holds the kit and rises from his seat.

"Don't you have to work?" Xiao Zhan looks up the other person.

Wang Yibo stares back at him, "I need to talk to President Zhou more."  
  


.

.

A quiet car ride home: sitting in the passenger seat like this, with this man by his side, Xiao Zhan can only daydream about it. He keeps his bundle of smiles inside as he unconsciously trembles.

Feeling cold, his hand moves to change the heat but unexpectedly, his fingers cross Wang Yibo's. He glances at the owner of those fingers, but Wang Yibo quickly averts his eyes to the road again, simultaneously as his hand go back to the steering wheel. _Seems like he was going to turn the heat up too; he must also be feeling cold_. Xiao Zhan turns the heat up and then leans back.

Adventurously, he keeps glancing at Wang Yibo, but soon, he gives up and just bravely watches the other person. Soon, he notices a shade of pink growing on those usually pale cheeks.

"I know I'm handsome but stop staring at me," Wang Yibo interrupts.

Xiao Zhan smiles gorgeously, happy that for once he can bother the other person by staring at him. Cheerfully, he attempts to tease, "What if I don't stop staring?"

"I will stop the car."

"To kick me out? — Isn't that too mean?"

Wang Yibo swerves right and parks on the street. He quickly undoes his seatbelt and leans over to the passenger seat, hovering over Xiao Zhan.

"Not to kick you out, but to do more interesting things than staring," and he inclines his handsome face so close, almost taking the alluring person by his lips, but that injury stops him on his track.

Xiao Zhan feels his heart drops from the roof of W Corp down to the ground. As his heart fastens, his hand grasps tightly onto his seatbelt.

He unconsciously swallows before he expresses, "Sorry — My lips are hurt — I will stop staring." Meekly, he looks away, and Wang Yibo moves back into his seat.

Xiao Zhan leans back and looks out the window as Wang Yibo starts the car and transits back into the road. Watching the outside view, gradually, Xiao Zhan begins to wonder about what's going between Wang Yibo and Li Chen.

Earlier, after apologizing, Li Chen collected himself together and appeared better. More mature. It's like he doesn't have that soft aura he used to have anymore. When they were children, on the rare occasions that they played together, Li Chen usually ended up doing boring things with Xiao Zhan because his sisters don't want to play with him. Xiao Zhan would offer to do what Li Chen want, but the younger one always said since Zhan-ge is older, they should do as he prefers. Growing up, the younger one is usually swayed by forces around him. However, that doesn't seem to be the case now.

"Get out."

Xiao Zhan finds his thoughts interrupted; he glances at the person in the driver's seat, who's undoing his seatbelt.

They've arrived; the car is parked inside of Wang Mansion's gate. The mellow person quickly follows Wang Yibo, who isn't waiting for him.

Madam Zhou is situated leisurely on one of the couches in the entrance main hall. Upon the arrival of two familiar figures, she looks up from her book. She catches her son first, but her eyes go to Xiao Zhan. Examining that gorgeous face, her eyes become furious and then she thunders, "Wang Yibo!"

"He didn't hurt me," Xiao Zhan immediately interjects, doesn't want the elderly lady to misunderstand.

"What happened to you?" She lies her book down on the table and rises from her seat.

"It was an accident," then Xiao Zhan smiles humbly, "I ran into Li Chen."

"Li Chen? ... That little rascal?" Her eyebrows raise up in surprise before her eyes escape to her son, "Wang Yibo, ... I thought you said everything is under controlled."

With annoyance, Wang Yibo retorts, "You want me to kill him? — I can't predict everything he does."

Xiao Zhan's dark pair of eyebrows knit together due to Wang Yibo's choice of words. His concerned eyes glance at the person besides him.

Madam Zhou inserts, "Perhaps, you should stop involving yourself with that model to save yourself some troubles. Are you running charity nowadays?"

"Xiao Zhan, go wait in the room," Wang Yibo directs him, while his focus remains at the elder lady.

"Xiao Zhan doesn't have to go. He can listen," Madam Zhou counters.

An alluring figure stands frozen, still stuck at the word _model_. Madam Zhou must be referring to the same woman Tou Ye once mentioned. _So, there is a level of truth to what Tou Ye said._ A bit numb, and gradually, that feeling of being out of place comes back. Just having these thoughts that Wang Yibo may already is with someone else gives him anxiety. _Has he been persisting on something he shouldn't have? And just like that_ , he starts to feel ashamed of his actions.

Wang Yibo maintains his grim demeanor as he takes a few steps towards Madam Zhou. He demands, "We need to talk about the phone call."

"Sure, speak." She sits down while her face remains indifferent.

"By ourselves." He tilts his head, disapproving of this whole situation.

"Xiao Zhan can be here since it's about him anyway," she serenely responds as her hand gestures for her son to sit down.

To which, he protests, "No."

"What ... about me?" Xiao Zhan wonders amidst his dazes.

She smiles and point-blank reveals, "Me and my son are planning to kick you out of our house and out of Xiao Yu's life."

His sad eyes widen in small degrees before he pushes out, "Oh ... if you don't want me here, I can ..." Actually, he isn't sure what to say or do if they really shove him out of Xiao Yu's life; his eyes turn sadder; he won't have the power to do anything if they really do that.

Wang Yibo watches the naïve person and berates, "Idiotically stupid. She's playing with you."

A sad pair of eyes then seeks Wang Yibo for clarification; however, that person coldly tells him, "I need to talk with President Zhou."

Understanding the message, Xiao Zhan decides to leave the mother and son alone, ascending slowly upstairs with a clouded mind.

Once the mellow person is no longer in sight, Wang Yibo begins, "You need to stop pulling these ridiculous stunts."

She shakes her head, "I'm not trying to pull any stunts."

Then her face turns solemn. "To some extent, I genuinely meant what I said. If your relationship with Xiao Zhan is beyond repaired, then tell him that. Say it calmly, in a manner that he'll know you mean it, so he can move on with his life and you can finally move on with yours."

Wang Yibo sardonically laughs, "With or without me, he can move on. He's just being stubborn, and my thoughts don't seem to matter to him."

She sighs in response, "He's not the one making the decision."

"He and you aren't?!"

"I'm not saying you have to make a decision now. Take your time but it's just ...," she stares intently at him and expresses her concern, "I don't ever want Xiao Yu to witness you two fighting."

Yesterday, she heard the crashes from the room. Obviously, her grandson who was right by her side heard it as well; it was terrible timing. Next, they saw that Xiao Zhan cried. It wasn't a good sight, especially for her grandson who's between the line of understanding and not understanding, so who knows what he interpreted what he saw as.

Wang Yibo deviates his gaze to the floor. Hearing Xiao Yu's name makes him feel bad. With everything going on recently, he hasn't been spending much time with the little one.

"If staying close is not helping, perhaps, try distancing," she suggests her last suggestion.

"I don't know." His eyebrows knit in distress. _He really doesn't know what he should do. It's good for Xiao Yu if Xiao Zhan is close, but it's not exactly good for Wang Yibo._

He strolls to the sofa and throws himself down. His hand rubs on his forehead. "I don't know what to do about Xiao Zhan — I don't even want to think about it — But you need to stop pushing him towards me."

Sometimes, he's in extreme bliss, knowing Xiao Zhan is by his side, but then in a blink of an eye, he remembers a small detail that brings back the past and then he finds himself falling into a pit of hurt. He hates avoiding but now he prefers avoiding the other person. _Since when is he such a coward?_

Wang Yibo sighs then asks, "By the way, did you figure out what went on in Shaanxi?"

"Many of our men are leaving, an office also burned up, it's not accidental. However, there are no evidence and attacks are becoming more frequent." She looks wearily at her son, "Didn't gain much from my trip there."

"Thank you for your effort — I should've gone there myself."

"You keep your attention on W Corp, any issues outside of that, I'll take care of it." She watches his lack of acknowledgement, then asks, "You understand?"

He doesn't reply.

"Wang Yibo," her voice stresses.

"I won't promise something I can't do." He leans up on the sofa, appearing grim and bored as usual.

"We're not going down that path again."

"That's your opinion ..."

The banter between the mother and son continues, while up the stairs, stands a slender figure attentively listening. Once he heard enough to grasp the situation, he walks into the room.  
  


.  
  


.

.

For a long while, Xiao Zhan sits on the bed; his elbows on his knees where his hands join in front of his lips. An ugly, sick feeling begins to spread inside of him.

He has been worried but hasn't thought much about Xiao Yu's kidnap, especially because he had to face Wang Yibo amidst all of it. Xiao Yu came back untouched; he didn't describe anything disturbing when Xiao Zhan talk to him about it. Plus, it couldn't have been Uncle Li's doing since he doesn't even know of Xiao Yu's existence. But based on what Madam Zhou said earlier, there are attacks and growing conflicts. However, he shouldn't assume it's the Lis; _last he checked, the issues between the two family has settled._

As much as he won't tell Wang Yibo anything, that person also won't tell him anything too if he asks. The only way Xiao Zhan will know anything is to go to the source.

While he contemplates what to do next, Wang Yibo comes in.

Upon entrance, the cold person asks, "How close are you to Li Chen?"

A distressed face doesn't look up. "I'm not sure what you meant by that, but I know him from a young age."

Xiao Zhan feels a constant stare coming his way; he glances up and in a carefree voice, he adds, "I know him enough to know he won't hurt me," _hoping to not worry the other person._

Wang Yibo glares, "You are ridiculously confident."

Xiao Zhan smiles as he looks down emptily, away from a pair of piercing eyes. _Wang Yibo's_ _glare that is piercing is_ _currently_ _less piercing than his words_.

"Seems like I was right when I said I don't know you."

"Mnn ..." Xiao Zhan mumbles to avoid conflicts, then he asks, "Is something going on with Li Chen?"

"Why? — Are you concern about him?"

"I'm worried about you."

Xiao Zhan rises to his feet and gazes at Wang Yibo. Receiving no response, he strolls to the handsome figure and lightly holds his hand. Almost immediately, Wang Yibo brushes the tender gesture off.

In his usual grim voice, he declares, "Yesterday, I wasn't lying when I said I don't want you back."

Xiao Zhan feels another arrow pierce through his heart. "I can wait."

And then comes another arrow. "You're wasting your time."

"I'm not wasting my time. I can wait as long as you want, until the day you might want me back. But ...," his voice slightly trembles, "if I am wasting your time, and you are starting anew with someone else, please tell me. I will respect your decision."

Xiao Zhan bites his lip as he turns to the door. _At least, give him some time to prepare his heart._

Before his hand touches the doorknob, he glances back at Wang Yibo. "This week don't go anywhere after work. Come home and spend time with Xiao Yu — I'll leave." _Maybe Madam Zhou is right. Maybe they should distance for now. Wang Yibo avoiding him lead to avoiding Xiao Yu; he probably feels bad about it too. Wang Yibo continuously expressed he wants nothing to do with Xiao Zhan, so he shouldn't keep forcing his ways on the other person._

Wang Yibo remains quiet. He doesn't ask, but his eyes speak for themselves, wondering where the other person is going.

The mellow one continues, "The farm — I have to pay someone there a visit. So, spend time with Xiao Yu, I'll be back soon." He waits to see if Wang Yibo will say anything; he doesn't. Xiao Zhan turns the doorknob and opens the door, but before he walks out, a sharp voice hits him.

"It's fine if you don't come back at all."

"Mnn." Xiao Zhan acknowledges those hurtful words before he leaves and closes the door.  
  


.

.

.

Throughout the day, Wang Yibo takes care of Xiao Yu whereas Xiao Zhan remains at a distance. The father-son duo has meals together, separately from the alluring person. When nighttime comes, Wang Yibo attends to Xiao Yu, meanwhile, Xiao Zhan goes to bed first.

Amidst his drowsy mind, when he feels the other person crawling into bed, Xiao Zhan manages to whisper, "Good night," but as expected, he receives no response in return.

Deep into the middle of the night, knocking sounds at the door. Gradually, both individuals come to their senses, opening their eyes to see each other. Xiao Zhan breathes in happiness, just knowing Wang Yibo sleeps facing him. Meanwhile, Wang Yibo admires a pair of lucid eyes, like an enchanting galaxy of stars staring at him.

The continuing knocks remind the pair someone is waiting at the door.

"I'll get it." Xiao Zhan gets up and walks to the door.

He opens and a tiny, frail figure stands there.

Xiao Yu is holding his SpongeBob and Patrick blanket in his embrace. His round eyes are full of tears; little sniffles erupting from his red, sad nose, while his lips curls upside down.

The bigger Xiao goes down on his knees and tenderly holds those small shoulders.

"What's wrong?" Xiao Zhan softly asks before his thumb gently wipe a tear on a bulging cheek.

"Xiao Yu is scared," his little voice trembles.

"Did you have a bad dream?" Xiao Zhan picks up the boy and hold him in his arms. He feels Wang Yibo standing beside him, seems like his hand is caressing Xiao Yu's cheek.

Xiao Yu mumbles against Xiao Zhan's shoulders, "I didn't want to go, but the Pirate King is taking me away. Xiao Yu wants to stay with Xiao Zhan and Papa."

Xiao Zhan sweetly soothes, "Xiao Yu is not going anywhere, you're staying right here, for as long as you want."

Wang Yibo pats Xiao Yu's head and smiles warmly at the little one.

Xiao Zhan turns to Wang Yibo and tells him, "You have work tomorrow, I'll sleep with Xiao Yu tonight."

Before Xiao Yu goes, his Papa leans in and kisses him on the forehead, whispering to him, "Sweet dreams."  
  


.  
  


.

.

_Afternoon of another day ..._

"So, Xiao Zhan is going away?" Xiao Yu listens attentively as he tries to understand.

"I'm not going away. I going to a farm to feed chickens. They need someone to help give them food."

"But Xiao Yu also need Xiao Zhan to feed Xiao Yu."

"You're not a chicken. You're big enough to feed yourself — It will only take a few days."

"Xiao Yu is a chicken." He tries to convince, which leads to laughter from an alluring figure.

However, Xiao Yu maintains his disapproval face; eyebrows furrowing, while his cheeks puffs up with air.

"Your Papa will stay with you." Xiao Zhan smushes the joyous one's two chubby cheeks, releasing the air.

"Xiao Zhan will be back really soon." He kisses the pale forehead.

"Okayyy," Xiao Yu complies in a sigh.

After his talk with Xiao Yu, Xiao Zhan informs Madam Zhou he'll be leaving the house for a while, to which, she doesn't question him much for his reasons.

Around evening, after Wang Yibo has returned home, Xiao Zhan grabs the small bag he packed and walks down the stairs. He trudges with a heavy heart to the playrooms area and knocks on the LEGOs room.

The lovely pair in the room glance up from their pile of toys.

"I'll be leaving now," announces the individual by the door with a smile.

Xiao Yu runs to Xiao Zhan and naturally the bigger Xiao hunches down to hug the little one.

"Be a good boy. Xiao Zhan will be right back." He pats softly on the bundle of joy's back.

"Xiao Yu will miss Xiao Zhan."

Xiao Zhan releases the young one and comforts, "I'll miss Xiao Yu and Papa." His eyes wander and meet with Wang Yibo's at a distance. He smiles sweetly, but that person doesn't smile back.

Xiao Zhan smothers Xiao Yu one last time and kisses his cheek and then he goes on his way. He throws his bag onto the passenger seat before he get into the driver's seat. He drives the car Madam Zhou provided and speeds to his destination.

Never did he ever thought he will drive to this place ever again. It's not like he wants to, but he still remembers the path there by heart.

After roughly three, almost four hours, he arrives.

He parks where his uncle usually would park. _It's emptily serene_. He has beautiful and unpleasant memories here. With each step he takes, he recalls the day of the last time he was here ...  
  


.  
  


.

.

= 5 years ago =

At the hospital, after President Zhou left, Xiao Zhan remains sitting in the same spot. Amidst the horrendous feelings inside him, there's still a stream of hope within; at least, Madam Zhou is not pushing him away. But what about Wang Yibo; it's unfair to him if Xiao Zhan go and beg him to forgive his uncle out of love. He can't use his love as a knife, pointing it at the person he loves and say, _you love me so forgive my uncle even if he hurt you_.

Before he can think of what to do next, the doctor comes out of the operating room and informs him about his uncle's condition; it's vital but he'll be fine. He's being moved into a patient's room.

A nurse approaches him, asking him to sign some documents. She also informs that he can go retrieve Han Chifeng's belongings. He follows her to a counter, and she gives him the belongings in secure, transparent plastic bags. He takes the stuff back to his seat. After a while, he sees the screen of his uncle's phone light up. It shows countless calls from Uncle Helian. Xiao Zhan opens the bag and takes out the phone. _Maybe Uncle Helian couldn't contact his uncle and is worried_.

He opens it and went through Chifeng's recent calls. There were two people Chifeng talked to yesterday. _Uncle Helian and Uncle Li_. Now that he thinks about it, his uncle is close to both uncles. It's likely they know something of his uncle's doings. Xiao Zhan immediately tries to call Uncle Helian using his Uncle Chifeng's phone. But the moment his uncle heard his voice, he ended the call. _Weird_. He uses his phone to call the barn's office.

"This is Xiao Zhan, I need to talk to Uncle Li or Uncle Helian, is either of them there? It's urgent."

A husky voice of a man on the line replies, "I believe Helian is not here today. Master Li is, but he is currently in the field. Let me ask him first. Is something going on?"

"Please get Uncle Li for me," Xiao Zhan urges.

After a while, the husky voice speaks again. "Master Li said he has something important to discuss with you. He wants you to come here today."

Xiao Zhan pauses for a while. _He needs to go see Wang Yibo soon — but he can't see him yet if he doesn't even know how to explain his uncle's actions_. He promised President Zhou; he shouldn't and can't blame a dead man for the actions of a living man; the dead can't defend themselves.

"Alright, tell Uncle Li I'll be there."

He hurries out of the hospital with his uncle's belongings. He goes home and takes the key and drives to the farm. A thousand things rustle inside his brain. In the past, there were numerous occasions when his uncle disappeared for various days; on rare occasions, he came back with injuries; all which, he said are accidents or incidents from work. His uncles' trip to the springs a week ago, what if it's not just a mere trip like he made it out to be? _Why didn't Xiao Zhan catch on to it sooner? If he paid more attention, maybe things wouldn't be as worse as this_. At the farm, Wang Yibo also found ammunition that shouldn't be there. Uncle Li controls everything there, it's impossible he doesn't know those things are there.

Unsettled, Xiao Zhan calls President Zhou, asking about Helian and Li Wei. The foreboding feelings in his heart eases once she didn't say anything alarming about either.

Once he arrives and parks at the usual spot. He hurries into the barn's office. The man who answered the phone earlier tells him to go see Master Li in his residence.

Xiao Zhan scurries to a small house he used to run around when he was a child. Upon reaching the wooden door, he opens. He walks inside, searching through a deserted first floor, calling, "Uncle Li?"

Once the voice nears in, the older man halts his paintbrush, and turns around, "Ah-Zhan, I'm so glad you're here."

He's sitting on a stool, smiling pleasantly for his expected guest. He's a man of lanky structure and has a genial resting face. The tainted artist apron he has on shows the countless hours he spent playing with paint.

Xiao Zhan doesn't want to interrupt the cheerful mood, but nonetheless, he begins, "I need to talk to you about Uncle."

Li Wei directs his attention back to his canvas and continues adding colors. "He's probably in the hospital right now, isn't he?"

His voice sounds like casual wind passing by, but it stirs a blustery of confusion for Xiao Zhan. His innocent eyebrows furrow together. "You know?"

"Chifeng consulted with me." Li Wei puts the palette in his hand down on the table.

Xiao Zhan watches every gesture of the man in front of him; he's usually a man of few words, but his actions are telling and clear. _Consulted? As in he knew but didn't stop his uncle?_

The old man turns his genial, but suddenly solemn face to see a child he adores. Li Wei stares with his sunken dark eyes, almost glaring, "Take your uncle and leave here."

A mellow soul feels a gust of threatening wind; was it from those words or from the window of the living room that is left open? _Perhaps, he heard it wrong_ ; however, the next sentence he hears confirms otherwise.

"If you don't want him dead, take him away."

Xiao Zhan finds his legs frozen in place while his jaw drops in silent surprise. "Why ... would he be dead?" he asks slowly, registering the shock from the words he just heard.

"He's in the hospital now because of who. He'll be dead because of that person."

Xiao Zhan tries to smile to ease the increasing eerie tension, "Wang Yibo didn't hurt Uncle ... it's a misunderstanding." Nevertheless, a sick feeling stirs in his stomach; _why is the elderly man in front of him speaking in such unfamiliar manner? He was always so kind and warm. Is something else going on that he isn't aware of?_

 _Of course, Wang Yibo is not the reason why Chifeng is in the hospital_. Li Wei sighs deeply while his hand tightly grips his paintbrush, "When I came back, Aunt Yang said you brought your friend here, never in a million would I thought it was Wang Yibo — Ah-Zhan, why did you have to bring yourself trouble?"

His eyes stare with increasing fury and he scorns, "Why did it have to be you?! You deserve better than this!" _If it was not Xiao Zhan, then Li Wei can easily kill him. Whoever Wang Yibo love is meant to die; why did Xiao Zhan have to ruin his plan?_

"Uncle Li, I'm not understanding you." Xiao Zhan's dark pair of eyebrows furrow in distress, while his heart begins to fasten, unfamiliar with the anger displaying in front of him.

Li Wei then smiles endearingly, and his tone changes back to tender, "Your lover's father, Wang Zongyan, killed my wife and my unborn son. He also killed your parents — I only poisoned his head a little, but he disgustingly killed himself!!" Li Wei concludes his sentence with a burst of anger and the paintbrush in his hand snaps in half; his face now displays his no longer hidden rage.

Wang Zongyan's suicide wasn't part of the plan. He was supposed to suffer believing his wife doesn't love him and his ultimate ending was to watch his wife died in front of him; then he will live the rest of his life in agony. But because he committed suicide, Li Wei never got to take the revenge he desired. His plan crumbled with Wang Zongyan's death and he couldn't live with it, until he realizes that, Wang Zongyan can escape his fate, but he left his son to pay for it. Therefore, Wang Yibo will take the place of his father.

This is his greatest mercy for his nemesis, considering his unborn son never even had the chance to see the world, _whereas that bastard's son is still alive and well. But why ... why does it have to be Xiao Zhan?_

Through his informants, Li Wei is aware the young man must have someone, but it was beyond what he expected. Who would've guessed?!

The elder man takes a deep breath before he speaks with resolution, "If you don't leave, both Chifeng and Wang Yibo will die."

From those words, Xiao Zhan feels chills trickling down his spine. "I don't understand." He hasn't fully register what Li Wei is speaking of, and now he's hearing something he can't even begin to digest.

Li Wei rearranges his demeanor, calming, he explains, "Wang Zongyan is meant to watch his wife die, but he cowardly killed himself. It only makes sense that his son, in his father's stead, will watch his lover die."

Xiao Zhan studies his uncle, thinking, _no it doesn't make sense._

"Chifeng knows, and he won't let me kill you."

Han Chifeng called two days ago, begging to change plans. Li Wei was shocked when Chifeng informed him. After spending some time to thoroughly think, he offered that there is only one way if Chifeng doesn't want his nephew dead.

Slowly trying to comprehend, Xiao Zhan whispers, "Uncle Li ...," then with a louder voice, he attempts to reason, "What happened between you and his father has nothing to do with him, can't you—"

"He's alive and my son is dead." Li Wei smiles at his nephew. "If you can bring back my son, then I will do it your way."

A mellow soul remains silent from the response he received, and thus, Li Wei tenderly scoffs at the silence.

Then he continues, "Ah-Zhan, I don't want to hurt you." He watches this child grow up and sees him more than his own nephew and nieces. "I do care about you, so you need to leave. Leave and disappear as if you are dead."

Xiao Zhan pities the man in front of him and has long noticed his longing for his wife; however, it's no reason for him to do as he says.

Xiao Zhan shakes his head. "No ... There are better solutions. The man you wanted revenge against is long gone, you don't have to hold on to it — Why are you pinning this on Wang Yibo? It's unreasonable."

Li Wei's eyes darken into contempt and he blasts the broken paintbrush in his hand at the target of his rage. "I'm not negotiating with you. I am telling you what to do — Should I kill someone first for you to understand the dire situation you're in?!"

The paintbrush grazes pass his cheek and hits the wall behind him. It was so sudden; Xiao Zhan couldn't even display the shock on his face. He unconsciously takes a few steps back.

His quivering eyes tries to stay fearless, and tensely Xiao Zhan retaliates, "Kill me if you must but I'm not going anywhere."

"Now is not the time to be stubborn." Li Wei gradually finds himself losing his peace. _Who would've thought the adorable, obedient kid he so adores would turn out like this? Has he been too loving and kind that his words no longer carry the weight it used to?_

With no reason to hold back, he declares tauntingly with wicked smile, "I may not be able to kill you, but I will murder that kid in your place."

Xiao Zhan subconsciously clenches his hands into fists. As he watches his uncle's malevolent facial expression, fear begins to creep in; the older man's eyes turn distant, deranged, while his smile is crooked with illogicals that are perfectly logical with his reasoning.

Tears form in Xiao Zhan's alluring eyes; just the mere thought of the one he loves dying is frightening to him.

Li Wei offers kindly, "Would you like that instead? — Since he can't watch you die, you want the honor of watching him die? — His blood all over you, slowly, his life escape from his body through his eyes — Will you be able to bear with that for the rest of your life? — Or do you want it where his body can't be found — It only takes a few bombs to erase the entire W Corp — Even better, Chifeng will be the one who sets the bombs."

Xiao Zhan feels his knees weaken and he lowers himself to sit on the floor. Tears clouds his vision, but he refuses to let them break down his face. Suddenly, it's like this whole room is darken. He begins to take deep long breaths to calm his anxious, terrified heart. He tries to hold on, maybe Uncle Li is just testing him, maybe this is all just a joke. But deep inside his heart, he knows it's no joke. Joking is Uncle Helian, Uncle Li doesn't joke, and he doesn't lie. With the way his stomach is churning right now, Xiao Zhan can sense the reality of the threats.

The taunts continue, "Once Wang Yibo is dead, his mother and his underlings won't hesitate to kill Chifeng — or you. But I won't let them kill you. You will live and be reminded each day that because of a decision you didn't make, Wang Yibo is dead, and your uncle is also dead because of you."

Xiao Zhan stays in still-silence, then he looks up at his Uncle Li, and murmurs, "I'm supposed to die. This end if I'm dead? — If you don't want to kill me, I can do it for you." He offers himself, hoping it might make a difference in his uncle decision.

"Don't be stupid. It's worse if you're dead." Li Wei slightly laughs and he hops out of his stool. He crouches down to stare eye to eye with his adorable nephew.

"..." On the other hand, a face of anxiety and distress crumbles together. His gaze deviates down to the floor; _why is today such a terrible day? President Zhou, and now Uncle Li._

Li Wei smiles warmly as he paints the picture for his endearing nephew, "If you die, Wang Yibo will spend the rest of his life in guilt, thinking _I can protect hundreds of men but I can't even protect the one person I love_ ..."

Upon the pause, Xiao Zhan glances up and see tears forming in his uncle's sunken eyes.

Li Wei smiles graciously with tears, while he continues in a voice full of sadness, "He'll always wonder _if I wasn't too late, if I didn't grew up in the dark world of killings that I did, maybe my most precious love wouldn't have to die in front of me."_

The room goes into silence.

Then, his voice clears up, "But Ah-Zhan, if you leave, Wang Yibo doesn't have to go through that. He won't have to blame himself. Instead, he'll blame you and hate you, but at some point, he'll move on."

"..." Pretty tears descend from his glistening, alluring eyes as he follows his uncle's words. Xiao Zhan recalls Chifeng once said he never saw a man love his wife the way Li Wei love his; _but this doesn't bring her back, he's hurting himself and other people_.

"I'm trying my best to not hurt you here — I'm not asking you to die, I'm only asking you to disappear."

As his fragile self stays on the floor, Xiao Zhan replies petulantly, "But Uncle Li, to me, it's the same thing."

"No, it's not!" Li Wei plunges to the child on the floor.

"If you're dead, who's going to take care of Chifeng?! He's only getting older."

He glares at Xiao Zhan. "You're going to take the easy way out?! Aren't you ashamed of yourself if you do that?! Don't you know how hard your uncle has to work for you to get to where you are now?!"

Xiao Zhan shamefully looks down on the floor as his body begins replicates his trembling heart.

"Chifeng is so pitiful. He tries his hardest to provide for you. He sacrificed his whole life to raise you. Just so you will sacrifice yourself for someone else?"

"He believes it's his fault Wang Zongyan killed your parents. Because of him, your parents are dead, so he tries his best to raise you, and this is how you repay him!"

Xiao Zhan isn't crying but he feels warm tears continuously stream down his cheeks as he absorbs each word thrown at him.

"Do you know how righteous your uncle is?" And Li Wei smiles menacingly at that thought. "Each time I offered him money; he would refuse. He will only accept it if he works jobs for me and Shizhen. At some point, I assume he enjoys it."

"What jobs ..?" Xiao Zhan glances up at to see a conniving smile.

Li Wei places his hand that is smudged with red paint on the young man's shoulder. "All you need to know is, the intent is to hurt Wang Yibo, and Chifeng does it for you."

His smudged hand brushes away the strands of hair on Xiao Zhan's forehead, adoring him. "So, think about it — It is because of who that Chifeng is in the hospital now? And because of who that Wang Yibo will die — I don't have any intention to kill that kid, so Xiao Zhan, don't change my mind."

"Uncle Li ..."

"Make the right decision and everything will be better. I give you my words, from now on, no one with my surname will attack the Wangs. _My revenge is complete with you gone_."

Li Wei places his hand on Xiao Zhan's cheek and gently caresses. "If after I am dead, and you wish to return, no one will stop you. It might be 10 years, 20 years, or longer. But Uncle loves you; I don't want to see you hurt forever. Someday, you can come back home — So, can't you do this little favor for me?"

 _Love ...? Little favor ...? —_ At this point, Xiao Zhan can't feel the tears streaming down his cheeks anymore, as if he's paralyzed.  
  


.  
  


.

After sitting in harrowing silence for as long as he's allowed to, Xiao Zhan wipes the tears on his face. In quiet sniffles, he confirms, "If after I'm gone and he loves again, promise me, you'll let him be."

 _Sure, if that broken kid is even capable of loving again_. Li Wei smiles warmly,"My revenge is complete with you gone."

Li Wei rises from the floor, _wondering if separation by death or separation when alive, which is worse?_  
  
  


.

.

5.5.20🌻🖤v.rh

Happier moments will arrive in the future 😊 for now, enjoy and stay safe! Thank you for everyone's anticipation and support ❤︎


	34. Ambivalent

The chilly air turns warm once Xiao Zhan steps into the barn's office. Recognizing the weary back of someone at the counter, he sweetly calls, " _Granny_ Yang."

The old lady turns upon hearing a dreamy voice. "Ah-Zhan? It's really you ..." Seeing that familiar, youthful face, tears begin to swell in her eyes.

She opens her arms and scurries around the counter to embrace the young man. "Where have you been? I thought I'll never see you again."

Xiao Zhan quietly cherishes the moment, embracing her warmth.

"Well ... I'm here," his eyes smile gladfully for the warm welcome, "and I won't be leaving for some time."

She releases the dear child and cheers, "Oh gracious! That's even better!" Upon seeing his face up close, she exclaims, "Your face is bruised!"

"It's a little accident," and with no further delay, he asks, "Granny Yang, is Uncle Li here? I would like to speak with him."

The old woman's wrinkled eyebrows plummet into deep thoughts for a quick second. "Didn't you receive the news? My Young Master died over a year ago."

"Did he really?" Xiao Zhan questions, while his face says he knows more than what she is leading on.

Chifeng wasn't convinced when the news hit. Xiao Zhan, on the contrary, just doesn't want to hear from this place or the Li Family.

Persistently with gentleness, he insists, "I have some news for Uncle Li, please tell him I'm here."

Considering that it is Xiao Zhan, not anyone else, Granny Yang sighs, "Alright — let me inform him first."

The old lady disappears from the barn's office whereas Xiao Zhan sits on a chair, waiting. After a while, the bubbly granny returns and warmly tells him, "Your Uncle Li is pleased to see you."

He nods and gestures for her to lead him to Li Wei. As they walk on a trail to a residence Xiao Zhan is unfamiliar with, he examines the surroundings; besides that, it is nearing the end of winter, everything here isn't much different from back then.

Upon arrival, she tells him, "You can go right in. After you're done, come see me in the office, I'll cook you a meal, alright?"

He smiles, "Mnn."

As she goes back on her way, he opens the door and strolls in. This residence is quite small, a kitchen is visible to the eye upon entrance. He sees a set of stairs, and heads toward it. He walks up into clean, vacant bedroom. At the corner, sits an aged man on a bed with the blanket covered up to his chest.

Li Wei glances and smiles pleasantly, "Ah-Zhan, you're back. I've been waiting," then he wonders, "What happened to your face?"

Across the room to Xiao Zhan's left, there's a desk with a chair. He walks to it and grabs the chair, dragging it in the center of the room and places it there. He sits a good distance from the other person in the room.

"You're playing dead these days," Xiao Zhan comments, doesn't answer the question posed.

"This old man is sick and tired of being bothered by the outside world," Li Wei replies plainly, then he asks the young man, "Why are you here?"

"Uncle passed away."

Li Wei is struck with melancholic before he sighs heavily, looking at his hands. "Seems like I outlive my adversaries and ... even my good friend."

Xiao Zhan looks out the window to his left; the sky is glum as night will soon take over.

Li Wei continues, "I waited at my funeral for Chifeng and you, but not even a shadow showed up," he turns to his side to gaze at his endearing nephew, "I'm dead and you didn't even flinch to return."

"The dead, they don't return," Xiao Zhan replies to the rustling leafless branches of a tree he sees through the window.

Li Wei's face turn solemn. "What's the real reason you're here?"

The youthful one finally looks at the man in the bed, "You didn't keep your words."

Li Wei serenely denies, "I never broke any promise I made to you."

"You said altercations between Wang and Li will end, but that wasn't the case."

"I wiped my dear brother's hands clean. Ah-Chen is running the family legally in a different industry from the Wangs. There is no competition — As promised, I never laid a hand on that kid Wang Yibo since our deal. Didn't the men you hired informed you?"

"Wang Yibo and Li Chen — Things worsen."

Li Wei chuckles, "That's their personal issues, not my doing," then he adds lightheartedly, "I heard from Helian you have a son."

And instantly Xiao Zhan's vacant stare turns into a ferocious glare.

"Is he as cute as you when you were little?" Li Wei smiles endearingly at his nephew.

After Xiao Zhan and Chifeng left, Helian's admiration for Li Wei turns into despite. He left to search for the uncle-nephew pair. The last time Li Wei heard from Helian is when Helian told him they shouldn't look for missings; the uncle-nephew are doing fine and Xiao Zhan now has a lovely son.

Li Wei thought he may see them again at his funeral, but none of the people he wanted to see show up to pay respect. _But who is he to demand respect from them?_

Meanwhile, Xiao Zhan isn't sure how his Uncle Helian would have known of Xiao Yu; _did his Uncle Chifeng stayed in touch with his close friend?_

And now Uncle Li knows too. An ugly feeling stirs his insides; _what if he is the one who kidnapped Xiao Yu?_

With a sharp, unblinking glare, Xiao Zhan sternly warns, "If you touch any of the people I love, I won't spare yours either."

Li Wei looks down as a faint smile appears on his face, "My most precious loves are dead."

Xiao Zhan leans forward, his elbows on top of his knees as his hands join together; his eyes darken. "If I must dig them up from their graves, I will — Your wife and son isn't buried that far from here."

Li Wei watches the glint of resolute in the eyes of a child who no longer consider him an uncle. "Rest assured. I want nothing to do with the outside anymore. But if you're concerned, in the desk over there, the second drawer, my pistol is in there."

He then smiles weakly with vacant eyes, suggesting his nephew of what to do.

Xiao Zhan leans back on his chair and simply watches the old man in silence. Then he speaks, "That's unnecessary. From where I'm sitting, you're in pain. You probably wanted to end it yourself, but can't, so you want me to." _Considering how he hates the way Wang Yibo's father left, he probably can't bring himself to do the same thing_.

The old man doesn't deny as he pivots to another topic. In a low, weak voice, he asks, "How was Chifeng before he left the world?"

The room turns to silence and then lightly, Xiao Zhan replies, "Quiet."

Li Wei asks, "Is that all?" His aged eyebrows frowns into grief.

"He wanted to return here ..."

"... but you refused?" Li Wei fills in the unfinished sentence.

Xiao Zhan presses his lips together; _this is all meaningless talk_.

Then he begins again, "Wang Yibo and Li Chen, what can you tell me about them?"

Li Wei achingly leans back on his pillow, "After you left, Wang Yibo caused a ruckus in the Li Mansion. Shizhen can barely walk now as a result of it."

Xiao Zhan doesn't even want to imagine it; the kind of rampage Wang Yibo is capable of.

"Wang Yibo took over Li Holdings. Ah-Chen said he wanted nothing to do with the Wangs, so I helped him start back from zero."

Xiao Zhan contemplates the individual in front of him, wondering, trying to gauge his thoughts, "Was it my fault?"

Li Wei turns to glance at his nephew again. He smiles peacefully, "No — It was my fault," accepting the blame.

Soullessly, he gazes out the window that is slightly left to the front of him. He breathes, "I'm only breathing, waiting for when my time is up."

Xiao Zhan follows the hollow gaze out that lonely window; he once felt like that too; it's a long wait.  
  


.  
  


.

After confirming with Li Wei about his disconnection to any current occurrences to the Wangs, Xiao Zhan goes back to the barn's office and finds Granny Yang. She makes a meal for him.

Later on, he sees Grandpa Yang who enthusiastically asks him to joins a nightly dinner with the small group of farm workers who are still at the farm; the majority will come back once Spring starts. Xiao Zhan politely denies, citing he just had dinner and that he is tired from traveling. He then disappears into a small room inside the couple's residence, where Granny Yang told him to reside in during his stay there.

That night, he calls the Wang Mansion home phone to tell Xiao Yu _goodnight_ , also telling Xiao Yu to tell his Papa _goodnight_.

The next morning, he gets up early to feed the chickens. He speaks with Xiao Yu during the afternoon, and afterwards, decides that in the evening he will call Wang Yibo.

He still have hope, hope that he can warm up his beloved's heart. His hope is from the subconscious gaze Wang Yibo gave, his hidden tenderness, the way he once said not to leave, and the way he worried about him. The little subtle movements of his cold eyes that reveal he's flustered, or the harsh words he spoke that seems to reflect the opposite of his feelings. And Xiao Zhan can feel it, feel the homely warmth each night he lies next to Wang Yibo, it doesn't say he's pulling away. However, it's clear that Wang Yibo still need time and space.

Determined, Xiao Zhan will persist and wait for the day Wang Yibo can accept him back; waiting is not a problem for him. For the one he love, he can wait as long as it requires, as waiting is a part of his love.

However now, his eyebrows are knitting in distress. His gut says Wang Yibo absolutely won't answer his call if he doesn't recognize his number. Therefore, Xiao Zhan texts Wang Yibo, declaring:

[It's me, Xiao Zhan.]

[Pick up my call.]

He then calls the other person's phone. It rings multiple times but the owner is not picking up. He keeps calling and calling. _It's fine if Wang Yibo doesn't answer his calls._ Xiao Zhan has all day to do this. He also wants to test if Wang Yibo will forever ignore his calls.

An alluring figure leisurely lies down on a sofa as his calls try to go through. Finally, the line picks up.

Immediately, he sits up blurting, "It's me! — Don't hang up yet!"

"..." Wang Yibo doesn't say anything.

Xiao Zhan asks, "How are you? Did you have dinner yet?"

"Is that all? If that's all, I'm ending the call."

"No no no! — I have more to say."

"I'm listening."

"Did you shower yet?"

"I'm hanging up."

"Xiao Yu! — How is he?"

"He's fine."

"What is ... _fine_?"

"He's eating well, pooping well, and sleeping well."

"Tchh." _What an annoying answer? After all the patience he put into calling, can't Wang Yibo say something outside of those obvious things?_

"What was that?!" Wang Yibo checks.

"Nothing," and Xiao Zhan turns meek, "it's probably ... the sound of the wind."

Wang Yibo scoffs, "You expect me to say Xiao Yu miss you?"

"No — I know he misses me," and Xiao Zhan continues in a softer voice, "but I want to know more if you miss me."

"It's only been a day," Wang Yibo states.

Xiao Zhan heartily smiles, "You're counting, so I'll take that as a yes."

"If you're calling just to talk nonsense, then don't call."

"It's not nonsense. I feel lonely, ... and I miss you and Xiao Yu."

Wang Yibo turns silent. "..."

Xiao Zhan begins again, "So, ... Granny Yang said that mid Spring they will re-plant the sunflower field, if I want to come back with you? — They want to see you again."

He adds, "I know you're busy, ... it's okay if you can't. But since Granny Yang asked, I at least wanted to tell you."

Xiao Zhan was reluctant to even mention it at first; _Wang Yibo coming here, increase the chance of meeting Li Wei, it doesn't seem like a good thing_. "You can think about it first, there's no rush."

Wang Yibo replies, "Mnn ... I'll think about it." Five years ago, he promised the lovely couple that he will return, but he hasn't been able to follow up on that.

Xiao Zhan inserts lightheartedly, "By the way, she also asked how I've been doing, so I told her I have a four-year-old son and I married 5 years ago."

The phone call falls into stark silence, and then awkwardly, Wang Yibo asks, "... You're ... married ...?!"

"Yeah ..." Xiao Zhan smiles. "By a huge oak tree, with a grand field of sunflowers as witnesses. Granny Yang was upset that I didn't invite her, but I told her it was a special moment purely between me and my lover. But because I wasn't wearing a ring, she said I must be joking. So I told her, ... me and my lover were dirt poor, we could only afford rings made of vines and twigs ..."

Xiao Zhan adds, "You took the rings? What happened to them?"

"I didn't marry you," Wang Yibo rebuts.

"You did. You said you want me forever, drank with my elder, with me, and then that night we ... yeah."

"So that's why you pester to sleep with me every night afterwards," Wang Yibo spontaneously replies without much thought.

"I didn't pester you!" Xiao Zhan yelps, and then complains in a quiet, softer voice, "You wanted it too."

Wang Yibo chuckles heartily, "You're right."

Meanwhile, Xiao Zhan is flustered from the unexpected laugh of the other person; _it's magical and his world becomes more colorful just now_. Then he gradually finds his cheeks burn up at the flashes of the memories of those raw, endless nights. To distract himself, he asks, "Is Xiao Yu nearby?"

"I'll hand it to him," Wang Yibo replies.

After a brief moment, Xiao Yu answers, "Hello. This is me."

"What is Xiao Yu and Papa doing now?" Xiao Zhan asks cutely.

"Xiao Yu is coloring and Papa is ... happy."

"Sounds really fun, if only Xiao Zhan is also there," a mellow heart playfully sulks.

"But Xiao Zhan, Papa keeps smiling at Xiao Yu, I feel weird."

Hearing that, Xiao Zhan grins widely. Meanwhile, he hears chattering from the phone.

"Xiao Yu, you should be glad I'm smiling at you," a stern voice lectures.

"Papa, don't talk to Xiao Yu, I didn't talk when you talk to Xiao Zhan, so don't be mean ..."

The little voice continues, "Xiao Zhan?"

 _Xiao Yu is telling Wang Yibo not to interrupt his phone call because it's rude. His bossy baby_. Cheerfully, Xiao Zhan replies, "Yes?"

His conversation with his little one continues into the night, whereas Wang Yibo interrupts Xiao Yu from time to time. Xiao Yu stays on the phone until his mind fully drifts into dreamland.

After making sure Xiao Yu is asleep, Wang Yibo slides the phone away from the little one's face. He picks it up and takes it to the door.

"He fell asleep," Wang Yibo says into the phone.

"Mnn, ... are you sleeping with him?" Xiao Zhan asks.

"He should be fine without me."

"How about you? Are you fine? Are sleeping well?"

Wang Yibo turns silent from those questions, then he answers, "Of course, I'm fine. I'm more comfortable since you're not here. This is all, I'm hanging up."

"Wait! — Sweet dreams."

And the calls end.  
  


.

.

Xiao Zhan spends most days feeding the chickens in the morning, calling Xiao Yu, and then calling Wang Yibo around nighttime. Anything Granny Yang and Grandpa Yang needs help with during the day he lends a hand, whether it's checking the condition of stored grains, fertilizing the land for the upcoming warm weather, or maintaining the herd.

Hope, seems like he places his hope too high after the first phone call with Wang Yibo because after that, the following phone calls are consisted of Wang Yibo avoiding talking to him; he would just hand over the phone to Xiao Yu.

After spending some alone time, Xiao Zhan concludes that when he return, he will have a proper talk with Wang Yibo about Zhangjiajie. Regardless of the answer, he wants to know it so he can plan accordingly. He's been delaying his return and he can't help but feel bad for his employees.  
  


.  
  


.

On his last day at the farm, before leaving, he decides to go see Li Wei one last time. Regardless of all, Li Wei was nothing but kind to him when he was a child.

The lanky, old man is sitting at his desk, signing a piece of document.

"I'm leaving," Xiao Zhan interrupts, standing by the entryway.

Li Wei glances up, smiles sincerely and gives his blessing, "Ah-Zhan, I hope that from today onwards, you will live a life full of love and happiness with whomever you want."

Xiao Zhan, "..."

"I'm considered dead over a year ago, but if it reassures your mind in anyway, I would like to say that your promise to me ends today — I'm in no position to ask for anything, but I hope one day you can forgive me."

He looks down dishearteningly, "I lost my chance to tell Chifeng and Helian that."

When his wife died with his son in the womb, he wishes he was dead. Every day without them is each day of agony, but he lives to avenge their death.

Wang Zongyan was the reason he continues to live, but when he could no longer exact his revenge because Wang Zongyan committed suicide, Li Wei finds himself in constant burning fire. Hell didn't exist in the afterlife for him; he doesn't have to die to go to hell when hell is in his heart all along, burning with torment.

He finds another reason to cope with living through Wang Yibo, but through that, he lost Chifeng, Helian, and Xiao Zhan. He achieved his revenge, but he became more miserable. He resorts to making waiting for those he lost as his reason to continue living, but even at his funeral, none of them return.

Xiao Zhan passes on his uncle's thoughts, "Uncle left peacefully. He understands you. You love your wife and son. You were a good friend to him throughout."

 _A good friend_. Those simple words strike a chord in his sickly heart and his longing for those who are gone strengthen as tears gently form in his eyes. The old man takes deep breath, then wonders, "And you?"

"Stay healthy." Xiao Zhan gives a smile and bows properly before he walks out of the residence.

He bids goodbye to both Granny Yang and Grandpa Yang, saying it's likely he'll be back for the sunflower field.

After he gets into the car, he starts the engine and then turns it to go on the road. Just then, he heard a loud sound go off. Sound of a gunshot. The car halts suddenly and violently, and he freezes there. A terrifying feeling enters his system and hectically, he tries to figure out the direction of where the gunshot came from. Soon, his phone rings.

Perplexed, he robotically answers his phone and listens. Granny Yang says, _Uncle Li has left_.

Everything goes dark.

As if nothing happened, Xiao Zhan's tensed up feet lessens the pressure on the brake pedal, and he drives to his beloveds. Unwanted tears glide down his face. He doesn't know what to feel. He's not relieved. He's not happy. He's rather numb, and tears come out of his eyes as his mind drifts away on the road.  
  


.  
  


.

Once the car arrives inside the Wang Mansion's gate, a guard says he'll take care of the car. Xiao Zhan grabs his bag and steps out. He walks up the few steps in front of the two doors. He strolls aimlessly, lifelessly into the main entrance hall as his heart is full of conflicted sorrow.

The moment he catches a glimpse of Wang Yibo, he drops his bag and runs to him. At once, he wraps his arms around him. He holds onto him tight and secure, wanting to stay like this, absorbing this warmth and comfort. Tears spill from his eyes onto Wang Yibo's shoulder as his heart cleanses up.

Wang Yibo feels a desperate hug enveloping him, as if Xiao Zhan is holding on to him for dear his life. Not before long, he realizes the other person is crying; he doesn't want him to cry. He returns the hug; his confused hands tenderly touch a warm back. _Xiao Zhan appears fragile and distorted. He usually doesn't show his weak side at all_. _He appears sad, sadder than usual._

"You didn't say when you'll come back," Wang Yibo speaks lightly but loud enough for Xiao Zhan to hear.

"I miss you," Xiao Zhan replies, "a lot," and he tightens his grip, "don't let me go yet."

And so, Wang Yibo doesn't let go; _for coming back from a farm, his scent remains ever so pleasingly_.

After noticing that Xiao Zhan isn't planning on letting go anytime soon, Wang Yibo questions, "What's wrong?"

"I love you." Xiao Zhan shuts his eyes tight, as his embrace tightens. And again, he whispers with his soul, "I love you."

"Something's wrong with loving me?"

"That's not what I meant ..." Xiao Zhan slowly let go of Wang Yibo and uses the back of his palm to dry his face.

"Xiao Zhan!" A little voice echoes from behind.

The alluring figure turns around to his precious little bundle of joy, and Xiao Yu runs excitingly to him as he hunches down for an embrace.

"Xiao Zhan, you're crying?!" Xiao Yu leans his face back from the hug to see his father's face.

With his finger, Xiao Zhan pokes the tip of Xiao Yu's button nose. Then he picks his little ball of delight up into his arms. Holding his baby, he turns around to Wang Yibo.

His nose nudges on Xiao Yu's cheek before saying, "Xiao Zhan is really happy to be back." He smiles at Xiao Yu and then turns to Wang Yibo.

"Papa, you lost," Xiao Yu claims while his tiny forefinger point straight at his father.

"Alright, Xiao Yu earns one point," Wang Yibo replies with a playful smile.

"What _lost_ and _point_?" Xiao Zhan asks confusedly.

"Papa has to hide and Xiao Yu have to look for him — I found him."

Xiao Zhan beams radiantly at Xiao Yu, "... Yupp, we found him. Our treasure."  
  


.  
  


.

Later that night, meanwhile Xiao Zhan spends time with Xiao Yu in his room, Wang Yibo sits and contemplates.

He can't lie to himself that he isn't glad Xiao Zhan is back. Xiao Yu misses Xiao Zhan, and Wang Yibo isn't much different. Perhaps, he's been allowing himself to be too close to Xiao Zhan; he can't help but being drawn to him. This isn't good.

Xiao Zhan insistently says he will wait and wants to reconcile, but how is that possible when Wang Yibo never understand why they had to separate to begin with.

And now he has to be cautious of his own feelings. _What if he gives in? What if he never knows why he was left behind 5 years ago, but his heart gives_ _in_ _to Xiao Zhan?_ The closer he remains, the more interactions they have, the more his heart lower its defenses. But no, he won't let that happen. Xiao Zhan is not going to have his way like this.

Wang Yibo concludes he needs to stay away from the other person before it's too late for him.

Just then, the subject of his thoughts enters the room. The two individuals make eye contact as Xiao Zhan brings his bag towards the closet.

"Since you're back, I'll be taking my leave," Wang Yibo decides abruptly.

Xiao Zhan immediately stops his steps, _just when he thought everything is getting better_. He mutters, "When ...?"

"Tonight."

"Don't go, ... I'll sleep with Xiao Yu; you can stay here." His dark eyebrows raise up with uneasiness, appearing almost desperate for the cold person to not leave.

"After tomorrow, I won't be home for a while," Wang Yibo firmly decides.

And he remains true to his words, after tomorrow, Wang Yibo doesn't come home consecutively for multiple days.  
  


.  
  


.

_Another evening at the Wang Mansion ..._

Xiao Zhan is currently in the kitchen excitingly finishing up cooking his greatest creation. Once done, he scoops it into a pretty container and places it inside a lunchbox.

He plans to bring the warmly made food to Wang Yibo who hasn't been home for how many days now. Madam Zhou said _it's work-related, but Wang Yibo should already be back since last night_ ; he's likely at his condo. Even if it's work-related, if it's for Xiao Yu, Wang Yibo will come home, but since Xiao Zhan is here, the cold person clearly chooses not to come home.

Thinking about Wang Yibo choosing not to come home aches his heart, but thinking about Wang Yibo having his food, even now, as he thinks about it, it brings a huge smile on his face.

Over a little two hours ago, as he contemplates about what to cook for dinner, he was conversing with a maidservant. The humorous lady reveals that the food Xiao Zhan and Xiao Yu made and saved for Wang Yibo before, apparently, that cold-hearted person did eat them. Not just once but twice, including the one time when Xiao Zhan visited without telling Wang Yibo.

The maidservant said she warmed it up and gave it to the Young Master, but her Young Master recognized it wasn't the usual food he had from his trustworthy cooks. And intuitively, he figured out who made it.

She joyfully said even after her Young Master knew, he still finished it. He even said she doesn't need to speak about it, but of course she told Madam Zhou, and over 2 hours ago, Xiao Zhan.

With smiles, the beyond bliss individual asks Aunty Song to take care of Xiao Yu while he takes the food to Wang Yibo, also wanting to check up on him. He calls ahead to tell Wang Yibo he's visiting, but it goes straight to voicemail.

Nonetheless, he's decided on going to the other person's condo.  
  


.  
  


.

Once arrived, Xiao Zhan walks down the familiar, long hallway with his bag of food in his hand, a brightly lit corridor despite the darkness of the night. His light footsteps slow down to a full stop once he notices two figure hugging down the hall.

He slowly approaches, and once he realizes that it's Wang Yibo and another person, pain hits him out of nowhere. His heart is pumping in such a weird way that he begins to feel like he couldn't breathe.

He couldn't move. He feels dumb standing here, looking at such lovely scene.

"Xiao Zhan," Wang Yibo utters once their eyes make contact; a glint of astound appears in his cold eyes.

"Sorry, ... I didn't mean to interrupt." His alluring eyes quiver, losing focus, his mouth, gaping.

Immediately, Xiao Zhan turns away from the scene. He hurries through the hallway and rushes back to the elevator. The second he steps into the elevator, the throbbing pain in his heart translates into tears.

 _How dumb. Why is he so dumb and pathetic?_ Wang Yibo has been telling him the truth all this time, _he no longer loves him_ , but Xiao Zhan is the stubborn one who refuses to believe him. His silent tears turn into sobs, echoing in the lonely elevator.

He should've believed what Tou Ye said. He was naively confident of himself all along. The more thoughts rustle inside his head, the more tears flow out.

He laughs at himself; Wang Yibo did say once the truth reveal itself, Xiao Zhan will only appear foolish. But Xiao Zhan isn't a proud fool now, isn't he? He's a dumb, pathetic fool.  
  


.  
  


.

The mellow figure sits silently inside the cab on the way home. When he got back to the mansion, he throws the food in the trash and then sneaks into Xiao Yu's room; the bundle of joy is soundly asleep.

Watching his baby makes him think of Wang Yibo even more. To not disturb his baby through his uncontrollable tears, Xiao Zhan goes back into their room, _no it's not their room_ , it's Wang Yibo's room. Xiao Zhan wasn't welcome here to begin with; he forced his way in.

As if he has no strength left, he drops down to the floor with his back leaning against the bed. It's all too painful to part from Wang Yibo again. He doesn't think he'll be able to go through it again. He once thought that separating from someone will hurt as much as loving them, but no, it hurts a thousand times more.

His heart aches as he tries to decipher what to do next with his life. It's unavoidable now. He needs to accept the truth and give up. His time has come and gone.

Soon, he hears knocks on the door. _Did Xiao Yu have nightmares again?_ He quickly wipes the tears off his cheeks and gets up to go open it.

He opens the door and sees Wang Yibo.

_Why is he here?_

As fast as lightning, Xiao Zhan attempts to shut the door. But Wang Yibo holds on and pushes the door back. Perplexed, Xiao Zhan backs away from the door and rushes to the bathroom door instead. However, he gets caught on his way as a hand grabs his wrist and pulls him back.

Face to face, Wang Yibo questions, " _You cried_. Why are you crying?"  
  


.

.

5.11.20🌻🖤v.rh

Thank you all for reading and commenting! I haven't been replying but I read and appreciate every comment 😊🙏🏼💕❤️💚🖤⭐️🌟

For those who want to know when I will update, sometimes when I know when, I do post my posting date on ko/fi /// AO3 doesn't have a platform where I can communicate that. Hope you all enjoy this chapter, if not, hopefully you will enjoy next chapter!!


	35. Always

_Wang Yibo's condo ..._

A gloomy person is laying down on a sofa, playing games on his phone. Soon, his door begins to buzz. He's not expecting any guest, and thus, he let the buzzing goes on.

After the buzzing continues for roughly ten minutes, the owner of the place finally opens the door. A beautiful woman appears with a black cap on.

Wang Yibo gives her three seconds before he tries to close the door.

"I'm pregnant," she announces, hoping the door won't shut.

The door stops halfway, and he opens it again.

"What do you want?" he asks, awaiting an answer.

Yang Li Lin smiles gladfully before she begins, "The same request. Can you go talk to my father?"

"Same answer, no," Wang Yibo grimly states.

"Please, if you talk to him, he'll listen. You don't want me to continuously bother you, right? I'm pregnant now, don't you feel bad for my baby?"

"Take responsibility of your own actions and settle your issues yourself."

"Aren't we friends? Can't you do a favor for a friend?" She smiles dazzlingly.

"I don't have friends — And you need to stop showing up here."

"Please, I can't find any other way out."

"Is the father of your child not accepting you? Is that why you're here?" Wang Yibo questions.

She reveals, "No — I ... I didn't tell him yet."

Wang Yibo sighs, "I suggest you tell him and then go figure things out with your father."

Yang Li Lin looks down dishearteningly, "He can't know yet. He'll go to my father if he does, and that will only cause trouble," looking up at Wang Yibo again, she continues, "But please, if you talk to my father, tell him you don't like me. Just say anything, reject me, reject him, however harsh, just anything that'll make him stop forcing me on you."

"Your family matter has nothing to do with me."

Wang Yibo closes the door but before it fully closes, he hears a desperate, ferocious cry from the usually reserved lady outside his door.

"Aren't you too cruel?!"

He pauses and then opens the door to see a red face, at the verge of crying.

"I just want to be with the one I love!" she yells in a controlled voice, doesn't want to be loud which will call for unwanted attention; even in such moment, she's unable to fully express her feelings.

"Is that too much to ask for?!" She starts to cry, and tears stream down in frustration.

"You're heartless, but not everyone is like you. I want love and I want to be with the one I love. It might be hard for you to sympathize with that, but ... but ..." She doesn't know what to say to convince the cold man in front of her.

Her father concluded that Wang Yibo is the best one for her; money, power, influence, their business will flourish endlessly if she can marry him.

Each time her father architected a plan for her to approach him, she did as he instructed. However, she is smart enough to not cross Wang Yibo in any way. He enjoys the free publicity for his company, but she knows where to stand to not tick him off.

After working with the cold man on numerous occasions, she assumed it was enough to ask him to tell her father that he has no interest in her. To which, Wang Yibo confirmed, he has no interest in her.

However, he refused to talk with her father about her issue, saying he and Mr. Yang are strictly business and he sees no reason to talk to him about anything beyond business.

When Wang Yibo rejected helping her, she was crushed. And now she's afraid. She can't pretend to chase after one man while she's carrying another man's child; _he's going to be disappointed_.

And her father, he can't know yet, he will be beyond rage and who knows what he'll do.

Tears pour down and soon her face becomes a mess. She adds another plea, "It's not like I ask you to rescue the world."

Wang Yibo watches her cries and soon, he finds himself drawing back to a time that all he wanted was just to be with the one he loves. He can throw away any sense of pride, he can shamelessly beg, and do anything simply because he wants to be with the one he loves; he was desperate and despaired.

She whimpers, "Can't you do me this favor? You only need to talk to my father and then everything will be better ... I want my child to have a family."

He sighs yieldingly and in a low, quiet voice, he accepts, "Fine, I'll talk with Mr. Yang."

She continues to cry as she pulls the person before her into a hug. Leaning on him, she mutters, "Thank you."

Wang Yibo moves his hand up and pats her back as the scene quiet down. Once the beautiful woman begins to calm down, he glances up and sees another unexpected visitor.

"Xiao Zhan," Wang Yibo utters once their eyes make contact.

"Sorry, ... I didn't mean to interrupt," Xiao Zhan replies and then urgently turns around and hurries away.

_His alluring eyes: perplexed and sad._

Yang Yi Lin let go of the figure in her embrace. She quietly wipes the tears on her face and looks at a frozen Wang Yibo. Following his gaze, she takes a gander down the hallway to see a figure hurrying away.

"Xiao Zhan ...?" she says to herself; she knows this name; _so that's Xiao Zhan_.

"I'm sorry, these days, it's been hard to control my feelings," she mumbles as she tries to organize herself, fixing her hair and cap.

Wang Yibo finally turns his gaze to her. "You should leave. I'll talk to Mr. Yang when I can. Whoever the father of your child is, he deserves to know, so tell him."

She smiles with her tearful eyes, "Thank you," didn't think this man can show such kindness.

"Leave," he says before he closes the door.

Wang Yibo hurries up to his room and grab one of his coats. He rushes down, looking for his car keys. Once he spots it on the kitchen counter, he grabs it and heads on his way to where is heart is throbbing to.  
  


.  
  


.

A black vehicle swerves perfectly into a full stop in front of Wang Mansion. A fierce presence steps out, leaving the driver seat wide open. His hand gestures for one of the nearby guards, sending a tall, well-built man running towards where he's directed.

"Xiao Zhan is home?" Wang Yibo impatiently inquires.

"Yes, Young Master. Mr. Xiao came back just a while ago."

"What about Xiao Yu?"

"I believe the little Mister Xiao is asleep. I haven't seen him running aro—"

"Go park my car."

Wang Yibo hurries into the entrance main hall, kicking his shoes off before he dashes across to go up the stairs. He peeks inside Xiao Yu's room, _no Xiao Zhan_. He rushes to the front of their room. He knocks lightly.

It doesn't take long before the door opens. Right away, he notices the redness from a pair of alluring eyes. Before he can do anything, Xiao Zhan is shutting the door. Out of reflex, Wang Yibo holds on and pushes the door back. _Xiao Zhan must be upset._

Knowing the outside force won't yield, the mellow person backs away from the door and rushes to the bathroom door. Wang Yibo charges forward and manages to grab Xiao Zhan by the arm and pulls him back.

He glazes over that alluring face, asking, " _You cried._ Why are you crying?"

Xiao Zhan's red eyes begin to water again. _Does Wang Yibo want him to say it with his own mouth?_

"You care?"

Xiao Zhan adds, "I thought you said we have nothing to do with each other." A teardrop slides down his cheek from his eye. Instantly, he wipes it off. But then another falls down his cheek.

Upon seeing those sad teardrops, Wang Yibo begins, "Earlier, what you saw, it's not what it seems."

"I didn't ask," Xiao Zhan replies.

"I don't want you to get the wrong idea."

 _Wrong idea?_ — Xiao Zhan turns his head away, doesn't want to show his face that will soon break down in chaotic tears.

 _Wang Yibo is too cruel_. He said he no longer have feelings for him but why is he explaining it to him like he cares about his feelings? Xiao Zhan wants to escape this moment, but in a swift, he's pulled into a warm embrace. A large hand gently caresses the back of his neck.

"Let go of me," resists the mellow person as his hands tries to push Wang Yibo away. However, Wang Yibo tightens up his hold.

Amidst the struggle, Xiao Zhan mumbles, "Don't hold me with the arms you held others in."

The silent person doesn't know what to say to make the other person feel better. So, he continues to hold the mellow person firmly in his embrace despite the resistance. _It hurts seeing Xiao Zhan cry._ He's not supposed to care. _So, what if Xiao Zhan thinks he has someone else?_ He doesn't have to explain, but his heart dictates otherwise.

He just doesn't like the idea of Xiao Zhan thinking he has his eyes on someone else. He can fight with him about anything in the world, but not about a third person. It doesn't sit right with him.

Xiao Zhan stops moving and in a calmer voice, he demands, "Let go."

Hearing that stern voice, Wang Yibo slowly undoes his arms. But the second he releases him, Xiao Zhan runs into the bathroom, slams the door, and locks it.

The mellow figure slides down to the floor, sits leaning against the wall. He doesn't want to face Wang Yibo yet, he still has no idea what to do next.

Rude pounding begins to sound on the barrier. Impatiently, Wang Yibo demands, "Xiao Zhan, open the door — let's talk."

Silence.

"If you don't open, I will go get the key and unlock it."

There's still no movement from inside the bathroom.

He takes his coat off and slams it on the door. "I will crash this door open with whatever I can find," and he ultimately raises his voice, "Xiao Zhan!!"

Within seconds, the owner of that name swings the door open, but he doesn't look at the bold person. Instead, he walks right pass the handsome figure towards the bedroom door.

Perplexed, Wang Yibo quickly pulls Xiao Zhan back by seizing his wrist, preventing him from leaving.

He urgently asks, "Where are you going?!"

"Xiao Yu's room. I'll sleep there tonight," Xiao Zhan replies without looking at the person he's speaking to. Meanwhile, he tries to undo the grip at his wrist.

However, Wang Yibo holds on firmly, refusing to let go. As he tries to gauge a pair of alluring eyes, he replies, "Xiao Yu's already asleep. You'll only bother him."

Frustrated that he can't undo the grip on his wrist, Xiao Zhan declares, "Then I'll go sleep at Tou Ye and Ling Er's."

"At this hour?! — With traffic, by the time you get there, you'll end up waking up their whole family."

Xiao Zhan swings his face to look at Wang Yibo. He scoffs before nodding his head majestically, "Yeah, everywhere I go I bother the people around me — Am I such a bother, is that why you don't come home and choose to spend your nights at your condo with other people?"

"That's not—"

"Why are you even here?! Aren't I bothering you now?!"

If it were any other time, Wang Yibo would be beyond bliss to hear such words from Xiao Zhan; _to know that he cares and want him as his._ However, because Xiao Zhan appears genuinely hurt, he can't help but feel unsettled and doesn't want him to misunderstand.

And so, calmly, he clarifies, "I don't have any _other people_. There's no one else."

Xiao Zhan stares at Wang Yibo, groaning underneath his breath, "Lies."

"I don't lie."

 _Then it must be the truth when Wang Yibo says he no longer have feelings for him too_. His alluring eyes begin to water again.

Wang Yibo let go of the captured wrist as his hand move to cup Xiao Zhan's cheek, "What's wrong?"

Xiao Zhan brushes that hand off his face, and calmly says, "I'll go check in at a hotel — I won't bother anyone there. I won't even lose a dime too."

Softly, Wang Yibo responds, "It's late and dangerous," and his hand grasps onto Xiao Zhan's, "Don't go anywhere, stay here."

More teardrops go down an alluring face. _Why is Wang Yibo caring all the sudden? How is Xiao Zhan going to give up if he's like this?_

His heart goes soft for a moment and then he remembers what he saw earlier; abruptly, the mixed signals spark a displeased feeling that triggers his rage. He removes his hand away from the mean person.

Hurt and mad, he speaks, "Wang Yibo, I already told you. If you have someone else, you need to tell me."

His voice tenses up, "Were you set on making me a fool, is that why you didn't tell me?"

He takes a step closer to Wang Yibo, his eyes glisten. "Yeah, I'm a dumb fool alright. Are you satisfied now? — Even if you don't love me anymore, you don't have to hurt—"

His ramble ends with a kiss.

Wang Yibo is holding onto his face securely, not allowing him to move while his lips are being tenderly kissed.

Xiao Zhan freezes, breathless.

Wang Yibo pulls back, and then soothes with his innocent doe-eyes, "I really don't have anyone else; can you not be mad? — Don't be mad ..."

Xiao Zhan gazes at the other person and his heart becomes mellow again. _Why is it like this? Why are his eyes full of care and gentleness?_ The pair of eyes that he fell in love with and has always been in love with ever since. If he whispers like this ...

Another small teardrop rolls down his face and Wang Yibo wipes it off with his thumb before he leans in and kisses his lips again.

It's slow, gentle, and smooth. _It's crazy that Wang Yibo is kissing him, but what's crazier is why is he kissing him back?_

"Don't do this," _don't kiss as if you still love me_. His words roll off his tongue into the other person's mouth.

Wang Yibo pulls his lips away, but his hands are secured Xiao Zhan's cheeks and their foreheads stay connected. He looks at those beautiful teary eyes, seeing drops of water on those fine lashes.

As if possessed, his lips incline right back to Xiao Zhan's; he can't stop himself now.

"Why—" Xiao Zhan could barely makes out his question as his mouth is shut again.

This time, a bit rougher. His breath becomes shorter, revealing his growing excitement as their tongues dances together, melting together.

Wang Yibo pushes forward, his hand wraps around the waist of a slender figure, while his body grinds on. Xiao Zhan leans back onto the bed with the handsome figure above, still kissing him.

With each touch feeling like this, everything comes back flashing vividly in his head; nights of endless pleasure they relish together.

The bold person leans up. He undoes the buttons on his shirt and takes it off as he maintains his sizzling stare with Xiao Zhan.

Impatiently, he inclines back onto the person below. He grabs his face and kisses him. Xiao Zhan refuses and turns away, simultaneously as his hands move to block any advances.

His eyebrows knit up in unease, asking, "Do you know what you're doing?" _Is he even in his right mind?_

Wang Yibo seizes those blocking hands and adamantly pins them away. Right away, his mouth hungrily searches for the other person's, kissing all over that face, and once his mouth finds its companion, he answers with a burning kiss.

As his lips begin to reciprocate the communicated feelings, Xiao Zhan finds his hands freed, and then another set of hands rolls up his shirt to his neck. With each touch to his chest, he feels desire spreading throughout his body.

"Can I ...?" the impatient person whispers against his lips, staring into his eyes.

Xiao Zhan answers by lifting his face to kiss Wang Yibo; his hands move to comb through the other person's hair. As his mouth opens more and more, and the kiss deepens, the wet sounds of their tongues entwining become sweeter and sweeter. His greed and desire begin to stir at the pit of his stomach.

Without delay, a bold hand treads down to the bulge beneath him. As Wang Yibo rubs, Xiao Zhan feels his whole body shivers in pleasure, shaking, moving his hip against the naughty hand, wanting to feel it more. With each rub, he feels his face and ears getting hotter and hotter.

Wang Yibo unzips the jeans and rolls it off. He grips and as he continues to stroke, he lowers his head to the seductive chest below and trails his tongue across.

He looks up at Xiao Zhan, asking with his flushed face, "Does it feel good?"

Flustered with the warm expression Wang Yibo makes, the alluring person obediently responds, "Mnn ..." Meanwhile, his chest is rising up and down from the excruciating excitement inside of him; the strong grip on his growing member makes it worse.

Rashly, Wang Yibo seizes one of Xiao Zhan's hands and guides it to where he achingly needs it at the most. "Feel it, ... it's throbbing for you." He smiles, using the captured hand to rub on himself.

Xiao Zhan, embarrassed from those words, but his hand knows what to do as he begins to caress it, overtaking the larger hand. He watches the handsome face, noticing his face and ears becoming redder and redder. As Wang Yibo begins to groan in pleasure, Xiao Zhan feels himself satisfied along with him.

Soon, Wang Yibo seizes his hand again, this time, both hands, and they're pinned above his head. A wet sensuous kiss lands on his lips before that mouth travels downward, stopping at the pit of his stomach.

Next, he feels a finger rubbing on him, looking to enter, but it mischievously doesn't. It simply rubs on the outside, but every little touch feels sensual when he's so hard right now.

All the sudden, he stops moving when he feels a finger slides in. Wang Yibo probes in and out, and from each time, Xiao Zhan can feel himself loosens and the feeling become softer.

"Always so warm ..." Wang Yibo watches the alluring reactions of Xiao Zhan; he deepens and feels around.

Embarrassed, the mellow person throws his head back and closes his eyes; little moans escape his lips. Gradually, his body adjusts and then Wang Yibo pulls them out carefully.

The bold person holds the seductive knees and spread them wide open. Out of reflex, Xiao Zhan closes his leg, only to find them wrapping around the body that is already positioned in between his legs. He looks up to see the confident, fully unclothed person, fully hard and throbbing.

Wang Yibo hovers closer to him, "Zhan-ge, we've done it all, so don't be shy, ... it's okay."

From those words, Xiao Zhan feels his face burns even more; meanwhile, Wang Yibo helps him out of his shirt, the last piece of clothing he has on.

The bold-yet-gentle person throws the shirt off the bed, and then immediately inclines back on top of a bare Xiao Zhan. Wang Yibo, his fingers licked, covered with abundance saliva find their way inside the other person again, preparing him.

As the mellow person feels himself being stretched, his erratic heartbeats continue. Then he receives kisses on his forehead, cheeks, nose, and then lips, feeling himself being soothes.

Wang Yibo pulls his wet fingers out and then he ascends into position. His throbbing member rubs on the other person's member, then he taps and rubs at the wet entrance teasingly. And slowly, he enters, resisting the urge to make any abrupt movement.

Feeling the tightness wrapping so warmly around him, he grunts, "Does it hurt?" He feels himself melts, melting into the warm, wet, hotness.

Xiao Zhan groans before murmuring uncontrollably, "I—I'm going to kill you later ... nhm haahh ..." His hands grips onto the bedsheets as he breathes, trying to relax.

"I'm sorry," comes a whisper nears his ear.

Any little movement from Wang Yibo sends Xiao Zhan squirming his feet; his hands move to grip on the back of the body above his.

Desperately, Xiao Zhan demands, "Kiss me."

Wang Yibo kisses him in a heartbeat, hoping to kiss the pain away. As their mouths are busy together, mildly, Wang Yibo begins to move, moving in small rhythmic waves. The mellow person desperately clings onto the raw, warm body above his, skin to skin with no space in between.

"Mhmmp ..." he groans into Wang Yibo's mouth from each slow thrust, kissing him. Right now, he feels every particle of his body becoming more alive than ever.

But as it goes on, this slowness isn't enough anymore, he's needing so much more now.

In warm breaths, Xiao Zhan urges, "Do what you want ..."

Once Wang Yibo is sure the other person can take it, he begins to thrust to his pleasure. Kissing the jaw of that alluring face, to his ears, then neck, he thrusts in strong rigorous waves, causing the inflicted upon to moans in delight, as he himself sings a similar tune.

Then he stops moving, just to tease the alluring person; to absorb this moment, this feeling of how much he is needed by him right now, how this wet, warmness is enveloping so tightly, doesn't want to let an inch of him go.

"No, ... don't stop ... don't play like this ...!" Xiao Zhan desperately murmurs; his hand reaches to tug on Wang Yibo's hand for him to continue, to which he receives a wide grin in return.

Somehow, it wasn't lewd, Wang Yibo appears romantic — happy. Despite wanting to be slam into so hard right now, from that genuine smile, Xiao Zhan feels warm feelings pouring into his heart and almost immediately, they translate into tears in his alluring eyes.

In a breath, Wang Yibo captures his lips again and their hands entwine together securely as they are fully connected, so deeply again.

Even after their kiss break off for a breath, Wang Yibo wouldn't move, and so, Xiao Zhan starts to move, arching his hip in waves against the body wrapping on top of his. _Wang Yibo always know, know what to do to make him want him. With this man, his body is easily seduced._ Arms around the merciless person, while his body moves, Xiao Zhan sensuously complains, "Wang Yibo, don't be mean, I need you now ... do it properly, ... hmm?"

Feeling the naughty grinding against his crotch and that seducing voice, Wang Yibo bites on the pretty ear and whispers, "You called for it — You'll have to withstand it, however I do it," sending Xiao Zhan groaning beneath his breath, acknowledging those words.

Can't resist it any longer, the bold person gradually begins to thrust, thrusting faster and faster, and then rougher and rougher, giving no mercy. His loud wet, slams begin to mix with uncontrollable noises of moans and grunts from both himself and the person he's fucking.

Even as the mellow person let out muffled screams, he doesn't stop serving him. Even when the body beneath squirms defensively, his legs shakes and kicks, precums spilling, Wang Yibo doesn't stop slamming into him. He grabs the slender waist and have Xiao Zhan lies on his stomach. Spreading those legs apart and impatiently, from the back, he dives in, fucking him long and deep, simultaneously, he licks and bites the warm bare back.

Not enough, his hands roughly pull up the slender waist, having the pretty bottom arching up, Xiao Zhan on his elbows and his knees. Wang Yibo pounds in again as his hands lusciously slams, grabs and squeezes the soft butt of his lover, quenching his desirous thirst for this body — and Xiao Zhan gasps, moaning along with the harsh sounds of skin slapping.

He leans his head down to the pillow as he accepts the unending, mixed pace of thrusts; sometimes slow and deep, sometimes fast, and ferocious. His moans are lost into the pillow as his hands grip onto the bedsheets, taking everything in.

Xiao Zhan can feel it coming; it's always like this. Wang Yibo is in total control throughout everything until the end where he would wildly make love to him without any control, as if they're animals drenched in lust. It's something he will never get used to; it's different each time as he's being pushed over the edge, sending him into unknown places of ecstasy.

With these passionate doings absent from his body for such a long time, he can't hold on much longer. Xiao Zhan whimpers desperately, "Wang Yibo, I can't ... I'm close ...!"

The bold person flips him back onto his back and continues to ruthlessly pounds into him. Their lips meet again as Xiao Zhan hooks his arms around the other person's neck. Feeling the hot, hardness thriving deep into his core, hitting the all the right spots, he really can't take it any longer.

Xiao Zhan breaks the kiss to catch a breath, wildly moaning as the bold person mercilessly surges in and out of him, "I—I can't ... Wang Yibo, ... please, ... can I?"

"Wang Yibo ...!"

In warm, short breaths, arrives a reply, "It's okay, ... come."

Hearing those soothing words, Xiao Zhan let himself go, his body jerks, and arches uncontrollably against his beloved, reaching his peak of pleasure, spilling out; lewd little moans endlessly come as his body trembles.

Wang Yibo plants a kiss on a pair of alluring lips then pulls out. He strokes himself as he watches his alluring person gasps seductively on the bed, a tempting body twitching, rising up and down; beautiful, drowsy eyes staring at him, flushed cheeks, crimson lips with sexy moans, legs wide open for him, how inviting. Just as he thinks of all the positions he can do him in, he soon follows and releases.

He throws his body down, on top of a hot, soft body. Two naked bodies are breathing heavily. This raw feeling of making love to the one he loves, how extremely he misses it.

Wang Yibo stares into a beautiful, teary pair of eyes. In a blink, tears escape from Xiao Zhan's eyes. Wang Yibo kisses the warm forehead, then with his thumb, he wipes away the warm tears.

He inclines and kisses his dear person.

"I love you," he whispers through his kisses onto Xiao Zhan's lips, and almost immediately, Xiao Zhan desperately kisses him back.

The two lovelies were still kissing as their bodies wraps together for a sleep.  
  
  


.  
  


.

Around dawn, two people who should still be asleep are wide awake staring at each other.

There's only silence. Now there's not even the tick-tock sound of the clock, since Wang Yibo has destroyed it from his rage on the snowy day they fought.

Xiao Zhan gazes at Wang Yibo; currently, inside his mind are a thousand unspeakable words. He has so much to say, but he's afraid to say anything, afraid to ask anything. _What if Wang Yibo said he did what he did because Xiao Zhan was there, easily accessible?_ Just thinking about that terrifies him. But he did say "I love you," as he always does each time they made love. _But what if he didn't mean it?_

Wang Yibo watches Xiao Zhan; capturing the confusion on that gorgeous face. His hand reaches out, gently places on the warm cheek, tenderly caressing. Meanwhile, Xiao Zhan seems a bit astounded.

Wang Yibo begins, "You should know well, how I feel about you."

"I should?" Xiao Zhan replies in quiet meek voice, not so confident.

"I love you, always."

Due to those firm, warm words, a pair of alluring eyes light up, staring in wonder. His heart begins to beat.

Wang Yibo takes a deep breath, "I love you, but I don't know how ... how to let go of the past. _Don't I deserve an explanation at the very least_ — that's what I thought each time I see you."

As Xiao Zhan gradually feels an emotional wave coming to him, he notices the gentle eyes of his beloved glistening.

Wang Yibo calmly speaks, "I ponder over and over again since the day you left. What did I do wrong? What was I lacking?" and tears stream silently across his face, "Was my love not enough? Or was it too much? Were you mad I didn't tell you my past? Were disappointed in me?"

He clears his throat, "And if I didn't do anything wrong, then maybe the situation was wrong? And if I'm not what you were running from, then what is it that you couldn't tell me? — Was my love, _our love_ , not strong enough for you to stay by my side and together we will go through everything, no matter the good or the bad?"

He smiles with his tears, "So maybe, you didn't love me like I thought you did. Maybe I was so desperate for your love, I deceived myself. Or I didn't deserve your love and love isn't meant for me. I hate it so much, the me that couldn't stop loving you. I tried my hardest, I wanted to let you go, save you from me ..." His mind drifts away for a moment before Xiao Zhan pulls him back.

"Wang Yibo, I love you, and no matter what happen, I will always love you." Xiao Zhan covers the larger hand on his cheek. His tears begin to trickle from his eyes.

"I don't want you to let me go, that's not saving me. I won't let you go. You'll always be in my heart, my love, no matter where I am in this world, there's always you with me." He brings Wang Yibo's hand to his lips and kisses it.

"I was neither mad or disappointed, what was there to be disappointed about? I'm grateful for your love, I can't ask for anything better than you."

"But even now, you won't give me an explanation, won't you?"

Xiao Zhan, "..."

Wang Yibo smiles, "You know, growing up I didn't understand my father. My mother doesn't show him love. At times, she does things that he shouldn't forgive, but he would. It's unfair how much he loved her. I once told him I don't mind him marrying another woman. He said, _if you're going to love someone, you can't pick only their good sides to love. If you can accept their bad side, and that makes everything better, then you should do it, not just for them but for yourself_."

"I argued, _if they hurt me, screw them_ ... but now I've come to understand my father. Being with you means I have to be able to accept that you won't tell me what happened back then ..."

"It doesn't mean I don't love you ..." Xiao Zhan inserts.

"I know, I can feel that you love me, and I get it — There are things that sometimes we just have to keep to ourselves. And you, ... you are incredibly stubborn. But love and trust are different. I need time, time to trust you again. What if one day you turn around and say goodbye again? You love, but you can still leave — therefore, I don't have much assurance, but ... if I can come to terms with accepting that risk, or trust that it won't happen, then I will tell you."

"I won't promise you anything, and I don't want you to promise me anything either. Whether if we can take another chance at love, let's take it slow, and see how it goes. If my trust in your love doesn't return, then there's nothing else to it — don't let me repeatedly hurt you."

_Xiao Zhan is beyond stubborn, each time he's hurt, he's supposed to stay away, but he doesn't, he comes right back, even closer than before. Wang Yibo doesn't want to keep this cycle going; it's not good for anyone._   
  
  


The mellow person moves closer to the other body and tangles himself with him, dearly holding him. Just knowing Wang Yibo is considering another chance, Xiao Zhan can't be any more thankful and grateful.

"Xiao Zhan, I said _slow_."

"I'm not doing anything; I'm only holding you," innocently, he adds, "Am I not allowed to?"

"You're not allowed to."

Hearing that calm, stern voice, Xiao Zhan meekly undoes his arms but before he backs away, Wang Yibo pulls him into a sudden embrace.

"I'm allowed to hold you though."

"That's ... not fair." Xiao Zhan finds his heart skipping beats as his face blushes.

"I'm not a fair person; being with me, you'll have to learn how to deal with that. I take advantage when I can. I'm also very selfish; what is mine must stay as mine. When things don't go my way, or doesn't measure up to my expectation, I get angry. I killed people — I don't do that anymore. But I have men who would do the job within the snap of a finger."

"That is the kind of person holding you right now. Do you still want to be hold?"

Xiao Zhan squeezes closer onto Wang Yibo. "I do — so don't let go."

Wang Yibo combs into Xiao Zhan's hair, enjoying the peace. It's been so long since he feels his heart at such ease. This kind of silence, comfort, and peace — home — he can only find it with this person.

He enjoys the peace for a while and then with a faint smile, he asks, "Were you upset last night?"

"Upset? About what?" Xiao Zhan is clueless.

"At my condo."

Xiao Zhan totally forgot about that. Immediately, he begins to slowly wriggle away from Wang Yibo, announcing, "I change my mind, I don't want you to hold me anymore."

Wang Yibo chuckles, holding on tighter, not letting his person go anywhere, "You were clearly upset."

The upset person stops wriggling, "Why do you ask if you already know?"

"Xiao Zhan, ... when you're mad, you're really scary."

"Am I not allowed to be mad?"

"She and me are strictly business. Her father's company benefits, so does W Corp. She needed a favor from me, that was all."

The mellow person carefully moves, doesn't want to affect his lower half. He lies on his stomach with his elbows supporting himself, staring dead at Wang Yibo. "Then why were you hugging her?"

"I'm just that handsome that she couldn't help herself."

Xiao Zhan instantly frowns, "..."

Wang Yibo smiles, "I'm joking. There's absolutely nothing between me and her."

"You didn't answer my question?"

"It's her privacy, none of my business. So, I rather not say."

Xiao Zhan continues to frown as he carefully lies back on his pillow, trying his best to not add more pain to his bottom.

"Are you sulking?" Wang Yibo asks.

In a higher pitch than usual, Xiao Zhan replies, "No."

Wang Yibo pulls him closer. "No matter what problems we have, I won't have anyone else when my heart still belongs to you. Even without you, I'm loyal to my feelings," and in a quieter voice, he says, "So don't worry, sleep."

Doing as he is told, Xiao Zhan tries to sleep, but he's too happy to sleep. After a while, he lifts his face up to look at Wang Yibo who has fallen asleep.

"I love you — sweet dreams to you ..." Xiao Zhan whispers, as his alluring eyes glisten with tears of happiness.

He can only think to himself, _what Wang Yibo decided on is not something easy for him to do at all, especially with his past and personality, and yet he's willing to ..._

"I'm the selfish one here."

Xiao Zhan watches and guards his beloved from any bad dreams; everything seems unreal to him, _isn't this precious person too good to be true, his love?_

.

.

5.16.20🌻🖤v.rh

Another chapter completed!

Thank you for all the comments. Hopefully, this was an enjoyable chapter after the long haul of heartbreak(s)!

See you all next chapter! 🖤


	36. Slow

It's nearly noon, and the house is awfully quiet. Madam Zhou wanders around the first floor, searching for her grandson who should be running around here somewhere. She strolls into the dining room and sees the lovely trio at the dining table, having a meal. _Odd, but what a wonderful, peaceful scene?_

With a smile, she asks, "May I join?"

Xiao Zhan gazes up at the owner of that tender voice and answers, "Yes, please."

The elder lady pulls a chair for herself and takes a seat. The maidservant nearby sets a plate, bowl, and eating utensils in front of her Madam.

"Hi NaiNai ..." Xiao Yu greets through his mouthful.

"Hello Sweetheart." She smiles warmly at her grandson who is sitting in front of her.

The elder, serene lady then turns to her son who is sitting at the head of the table, to her left, asking him, "When did you come home?"

"Yesterday," Wang Yibo answers nonchalantly as he continues to munch with his bulging cheeks.

"You must be busy; you didn't even come greet your mother."

In his usual grim voice, he replies, "I was indeed _very busy_."

From those words, a small, secretive smile appears on an alluring face.

"Xiao Zhan," Madam Zhou calls out of the blue.

"Y-Yeah?" he promptly replies, shifting his gaze to her.

"A few days ago, you mentioned going to Zhangjiajie, when are you leaving?" she questions.

"Well ...," he takes a quick glance at Wang Yibo, whose gaze is down on his plate, then he answers Madam Zhou, "Probably within these next few days."

"Good — If you need anything, tell me."

"Thank you." The mellow person smiles in gratefulness.

His eyes then escape to the Wang Yibo again, longing for his gaze. However, that person isn't looking back at him at all.

Since this morning, everything has been fairly ... quiet. Seems like Wang Yibo meant it when he said they'll take it slow. But Xiao Zhan can't complain at all. His precious person is speaking and responding in a neutral manner, he's not avoiding, and he's not speaking with his temper, so it's great.

The only not-so-great thing right now is, he can't tell what Wang Yibo is thinking, especially regarding Zhangjiajie. But regardless of Wang Yibo's decision, Xiao Zhan must go. He's been irresponsible for too long.

.

.

.

_Later that evening in Xiao Yu's room ..._

Hearing a mixture of grunts and cheers, the alluring figure hurries out of the bathroom in concern. The worry in his heart eases once he catches the grim person rustling cheerfully on the bed with Xiao Yu. Wang Yibo is supposed to be on call with Assistant Liu in his room since he didn't go to work. _Seems like he's all done_.

As the rustling intensifies, a complaint emerges, "Papa, you're always so mean!" Xiao Yu crawls and clings on top of his father's back.

"Why is he mean?" Xiao Zhan asks with a smile, slowly inching towards the pair.

Wang Yibo hunches up and swings Xiao Yu down onto the bed. The little one bounces into his yellow blanket and laughs foolishly from the playful force.

Xiao Yu chuckles as he complains to Xiao Zhan, "Papa won't let me kiss him again ..."

"Yes, I won't — How dare you say you like Xiao Zhan more than me?!" Wang Yibo retorts before he sits back down on the bed.

Xiao Yu crawls his way to his father again, folding his arms around his father's neck from behind, trying to kiss him.

"Xiao Yu love you both the same! — Papa, I like you more when we bubble, but I like Xiao Zhan more when I sleep."

Xiao Zhan secretly chuckles, hearing the cute banter. He ambles around the bed and sits on the edge to avoid the fiery commotion.

To add more oil to the fire, he offers, "Xiao Yu, if your Papa won't kiss you, come here, I'll kiss you instead."

The little ball of delight stops and turns to Xiao Zhan. He let go of his Papa and starts to crawl to Xiao Zhan but just as he's almost there, Wang Yibo grabs the small ankle and pulls him back.

"Little madness, where do you think you're going?" the mean father taunts.

"Xiao Zhan!" Xiao Yu screams, then he hollers at the top of his lungs, "Papa's being mean again! I'm scared!!!"

From the noises, Xiao Zhan quickly inserts, "Wang Yibo, can't you be more gentle with him?"

The mean father pulls the little one back and cups the round face. He repeatedly kisses the two cheeks as the delightful one laughs loudly, ticklishly, and uncontrollably.

Once freed, the bundle of joy pants and wobbles his way into Xiao Zhan's laps.

"I'm only playing with him," Wang Yibo replies as he throws himself on the bed, lying on his back.

"No, he's not, he's being mean!" Xiao Yu accuses while he smiles cheekily with his two red cheeks, panting as he softly leans his head on Xiao Zhan's chest. His tiny hands grip on his father's shirt, wanting him to be on his side.

Xiao Zhan smiles as he kisses the top of Xiao Yu's head, _how mischievous_. "Your Papa's being mean, isn't he?"

Wang Yibo leans up from the bed and deeply sighs, "I'm being nice, but you both don't seem to appreciate me. You two are always so close, I'm being left out — Am I really mean?"

The grim person lies on his stomach and with his elbows on the bed, he rests his face on his palm. He overly exaggerates, "My feelings are deeply hurt."

Xiao Yu freezes and his cheeky smile vanishes; what's left hanging are his two red cheeks and worried eyes. Gazing at his Papa then he stands up from Xiao Zhan and lies down on his belly in front of his Papa, face to face with him.

He sincerely coaxes, "Papa, you're not mean. You're very nice. Xiao Yu is sorry. I was playing with you. I'm not only close to Xiao Zhan. I'm very close to you too. I love you. Don't be hurt, okayyyy?"

His tiny hand touches his father's cheek, caressing.

Wang Yibo stares, and out of nowhere, those heartfelt words make him feel guilty. _Xiao Yu must've been worried, and his words may have been too strong for the little one, especially because he missed so much time with him. He should be more careful with his words._ Wang Yibo smiles, "Okay, I feel better now. I'm also sorry, and I love you too, Xiao Yu."

Xiao Yu smiles sweetly for his Papa then he turns to Xiao Zhan, "Xiao Zhan, your turn."

Xiao Zhan, who was enjoying the lovely exchange between the father-son, smiles and in his sweetest voice, he begins, "Wang Yibo, you're not mean. You're very nice. Xiao Zhan is sorry. I was also playing with you. I'm not only close to Xiao Yu. I'm close—"

"Stop," Wang Yibo cuts him off with a stern voice. _There's too much insincerity in that playful voice; Xiao Zhan is just treating him as a kid to tease him. He probably caught his guilt earlier._

Xiao Zhan chuckles as he watches Wang Yibo's unmoving facial expression.

He adds in sad sulky voice, "Xiao Yu, look at your Papa, he won't let Xiao Zhan say _I love you_ to him when Xiao Zhan love him so much."

The alluring person moves his face down towards the bed to match Wang Yibo's line of sight. He coyly speaks, "Wang Yibo is so mean to Xiao Zhan. Xiao Zhan is starting to feel hurt now."

Xiao Yu turns to his Papa and his round eyes urge, "Papa, Xiao Zhan love you so much, don't be mean to him, okayyy? Let's all be nice and get along."

 _Get along ..._ With a serene expression, Wang Yibo pats the little one's head, assuring, "Okay, Papa will be _very very nice_ to Xiao Zhan."

Just then, his arm stretches over to Xiao Zhan. He holds the back of the mellow person's neck, leans forward and he kisses the alluring cheek, and then he pulls back.

He speaks as he gazes into a pair of astounding eyes, "Wang Yibo is sorry. Xiao Zhan, don't be hurt okay? Wang Yibo love Xiao Zhan so much too."

A bit surprised as he didn't expect the gestures, Xiao Zhan slowly backs his face away; meanwhile, Xiao Yu is gaping at his Papa's words, his eyes amazed at him.

Just then, a buzzing sound interrupt. The grim person pushes himself up from the bed and pulls his phone out of his pocket.

"It's Assistant Liu," he speaks in a low voice as he glances at Xiao Zhan, to which he receives an understanding nod in return.

He rolls out of bed and walks out of Xiao Yu's room back into his room.

Xiao Yu, finally unfrozen, turns to the mellow person next to him. He confirms with a chummy, puzzled face, "Xiao Zhan, Papa said he love you so much."

_It's magical for the little guy as this is the first time he witnessed his Papa's verbal expression of love for Xiao Zhan._

Xiao Zhan smiles at his bubbly adorable baby, "I know right! Amazing, isn't it? — He and I get along just fine — Were you worried?"

.

.

.

A couple hours later, Wang Yibo is still in his room, sitting at his desk with his laptop. As he's losing track of time, he hears a little knocking sound at the door and slowly the door opens.

"Hi Papa ..." The little Xiao is peeking at the door, whereas the bigger Xiao is standing behind him.

Wang Yibo glances at Xiao Yu before his gaze ascends to meet Xiao Zhan's, the mellow person gives a little shrug on his face that says, _he tried but Xiao Yu wanted to come get his Papa_.

"Yeah, Xiao Yu?" Wang Yibo replies in a lighthearted voice.

"It's bubble time, do Papa want to bubble with Xiao Yu?" He plods closer to his father as he speaks.

"Of course, I do. Were you waiting for me?" Wang Yibo smiles, stretching his arms back behind his head, leaning on the back of his chair.

"Yeah, ..." nods Xiao Yu, then he turns to the tall person behind him, "Xiao Zhan, you don't want to bubble with me and Papa? — Last time we play in the snow, it was very short. You said we will play again."

The mellow person shakes his head, "Xiao Zhan doesn't want to bathe," to which draws a frowning pout from Xiao Yu.

"You're no fun ..." Xiao Yu mutters.

 _No fun?! It's amazing how Xiao Yu can say such words to him now._ Xiao Zhan then adds, "How about you two bathe and I'll play from outside the tub, is that good enough for you?"

"... Okayyy," Xiao Yu complies, and his frown slowly goes away.

Watching the little ball of delight, Wang Yibo reveals heartily, "Xiao Yu, there's a Spiderman room where the tub and bathroom is bigger than your room's, do you want to go play in there?"

"Really?! I can?!" His round eyes grow rounder. New rooms are always interesting.

"Yeah, so go grab your toys and come back here when you're ready." Wang Yibo beams knowing the little madness is excited.

"Okay!" Joyfully, Xiao Yu runs off.

Xiao Zhan who is still standing by the doorway can't seem to take his eyes off the person at the desk.

Noticing the constant stare, Wang Yibo gazes back, "You have something to say?"

Xiao Zhan carefully approaches the subject, "Madam Zhou said you usually don't go into any of your old rooms ..."

The grim person turns away and closes his laptop, "I can stay in there fine. I just don't like sleeping in there."

"Mnn ..."

.

.

.

_In the bathroom ..._

In a tub with two yellow rubber-ducks floating around and a toy-turtle buzzing back and forth through the water, sit a tiny, frail four-year-old and his Papa.

"I'm starting." Wang Yibo begins to rub the shampoo gently onto Xiao Yu's scalp, washing his hair.

The round-face boy doesn't move his head, but his hands continuously scoop the water, making waves so the ducks would move.

Xiao Zhan sits on a blue, short stool outside of the tub. Around him are the pieces of clothing the two persons in the tub rashly took off.

Watching Wang Yibo and out of the blue, he utters, "Wang Yibo, can I wash your hair?" _Not sure why too, but he just really wants to._

"You must be bored ... go ahead," the grim person replies nonchalantly as he continues to wash the little one's head, building more foam on top of it. He comments cheerfully, "Xiao Yu, you have a mountain of foam on your head now."

Xiao Yu turns his head back to look at his Papa. He giggles, "Mountain, I have a mountain on my head," and then his voice turns curious, "Xiao Zhan, what are you doing?"

From behind, the alluring person smiles blissfully as he puts some shampoo into his hand and applies it on Wang Yibo's hair.

"Xiao Zhan is washing Wang Yibo's hair," he replies proudly to Xiao Yu as he rubs and combs lightly through the dark, brown hair.

"Xiao Yu, close your eyes," Wang Yibo interrupts as he grabs the handheld showerhead, about to rinse the little one's hair.

Tightly and immediately, the little guy turns around and shuts his eyes. Water springs onto his head and the bubbles slide off. He opens his eyes and takes a few deep breaths.

"One more time," Wang Yibo warns before he showers the water down again.

Xiao Yu immediately closes his eyes again, waiting for his hair to be rinsed. Once all done, he hurriedly rubs down his face to get rid of the water. He gasps and breathes, then he goes right back to playing, this time chasing the turtle.

All the while, Xiao Zhan continues to wash his beloved's hair, lightly and gently; Wang Yibo is finally sitting still now as he's done with washing Xiao Yu's hair.

After a while, Xiao Zhan's moving hands halts as Wang Yibo seizes one of his hand. A bit taken aback, he thinks perhaps his hands are too heavy. But then, Wang Yibo brings his hand to his cheek. From the back of his palm, Xiao Zhan can feel the warmth of that cheek. Wang Yibo is feeling his hand with his cheek, tenderly and longingly, as if he's cherishing this little moment.

He can't see the face of the person sitting in the tub, but something in his heart says, his precious person is happy. And so, he stays still for this moment to last longer.

Eventually, he leans closer to Wang Yibo and whispers, "If you want, I can wash your hair every day ... Can you hand me the showerhead? I have to rinse it soon before the soap gets into your eyes."

With the showerhead in his hand, Wang Yibo replies, "It's fine, I'll do it myself."

"But I want to do it." Xiao Zhan insists and grabs it off the other person's hand. Tenderly, he rinses the shampoo of the dark brown hair. His slender fingers comb through.

Meanwhile, Wang Yibo closes his eyes as Xiao Zhan attend to him. It feels nice, relaxing, and peaceful, even though Xiao Yu is constantly moving back and forth as he follow his buzzing turtle around in the tub.

A soft smile shines on his grim face as fresh feelings of solace bathes in his heart, rinsing off anything bad from his mind, letting it go with the water that flushes down his hair.

His mind goes back to all the times this person took care of him even when he didn't ask for it. This person who would get mad because he doesn't take care of himself as much as he should. This person that at times cared about him more than he did himself. This person who cared about him throughout their time together, relentlessly.

"All done," Xiao Zhan announces. He stands up and put the showerhead back to its place.

Wang Yibo slowly opens his eyes, and next, he feels his wet hair being comb back by some slender fingers. He turns back to look at that person, and suddenly Xiao Zhan reaches out his hand to touch his cheek.

"There's still some soap on your cheek ..." He smiles alluringly for him.

Then he backs away into his short stool. Their eyes lingers at each other's for a brief moment before Wang Yibo turns his attention back to Xiao Yu.

The mellow person sits patiently, graciously looking at his lovely two play. _Such small thing can fill up his heart._ There's nothing better than spending time like this, _together_.

The water gradually clears up, the foam rinses away as Wang Yibo changes the control on the tub without letting Xiao Yu knows.

After a while, the person outside the tub interrupts, "Xiao Yu, can I see your hand?"

The little one lends out his hand. Xiao Zhan checks the tiny fingers, now wrinkled, and concludes, "This is enough. Come out of the tub."

Xiao Yu argues with his frowning eyebrows, "But I still want to play ..."

Xiao Zhan firmly states, "Nope. Be good and come out." He grabs the tiny one and helps him out of the tub. Instantly, he grabs a towel and wraps the little present up.

He picks him up into his arms and as he is about to leave, Xiao Yu reminds, "My friends, my friends, Xiao Zhan, you forgot my friends."

Xiao Zhan turns around, whereas Wang Yibo who's still in the tub is gathering Xiao Yu's friends.

"Here." He hands the toys to Xiao Zhan's available hand.

With Xiao Yu in his arms, Xiao Zhan walks out of the bathroom into a Spiderman themed room; the themed bedsheets, pillows and toy figures stacked on shelves on the wall. He takes Xiao Yu out of the room, back into the delightful room. He opens the door to Aunty Song currently cleaning the room.

"Aunty, you don't have to, Xiao Yu can clean up after himself," he says to the sweet caretaker as he places Xiao Yu down on his two feet, also dropping down the toys in his hand that he could barely hold on to.

"It's a part of my job, Mr. Xiao," she replies with a smile.

"Aunty, I said to call me Xiao Zhan."

"Sorry, I can't seem to get used to it."

"You don't have to apologize at all ..."

The bundle of joy shakes, his teeth chattering from feeling cold. His father then notices him and hurries to the nearby dresser and picks out a few pieces of clothing and a blue pajamas.

He comes back to Xiao Yu, drying him with the towel, wiping the wet hair. He helps Xiao Yu into his pajamas and then the little one buttons the front by himself.

"Is Papa not coming out?" Xiao Yu asks as he buttons the last one by his neck.

"He'll be out soon," Xiao Zhan casually replies as he continues to dry Xiao Yu's hair with a towel.

"How come he can stay longer?"

"He's a big guy. You're still tiny. You need to eat and grow up more." Xiao Zhan grabs a lotion bottle on top of the dresser and applies some onto the red cheeks and forehead of his baby.

Once done, he adds, "Xiao Yu stay here with Aunty Song and help her clean up your toys. Xiao Zhan will go get your clothes from the bathroom and get your Papa. I'll be right back — Clean up, okay?"

The blue ball doesn't want to, but he knows he must, and so he mutters, "Okayyy."

He trudges to the mess he made on the floor and picks up one by one into his arms, then walks it over to his bin of toys.

.

.

Xiao Zhan walks back into the bathroom and sees Wang Yibo leisurely resting in the tub.

"You're not getting out yet?" he speaks as he picks up Xiao Yu's clothes into his hands.

"About now, can you hand me a towel?" Wang Yibo asks; his hand stretches out to accept what he asks for.

The alluring figure put down Xiao Yu's clothes on the closed-toilet seat. He grabs a towel from the towel rack near the sink. He walks over to Wang Yibo and hands it to him.

Instead of grabbing the towel, Wang Yibo grabs Xiao Zhan's wrist. Right away, he exerts force in attempt to pull the alluring figure into the tub.

Immediately, Xiao Zhan places his foot on the edge of the tub, resisting to be pull in. Perplexed, but well aware of the other person's intention, he blurts, "Wang Yibo, let go! I'm not playing with you!"

Of course, Wang Yibo doesn't let go and he isn't playing either. Instead, he pulls harder. Sternly, he speaks, "Xiao Zhan, get in while I'm still being nice."

"No! I need to go back to Xiao Yu," he firmly retorts and he tries to undo the grip on his wrist.

 _Stubborn? Good_. Wang Yibo grins before he grabs the ankle of the foot on the bathtub edge and slides it in. He quickly grasps the back of alluring person's shirt and captures him into the tub.

Xiao Zhan grunts in pain as his bottom lands on top of Wang Yibo's lap. It's still sore from last night. Water splashes and covers him.

He perplexedly takes himself off, away from the partially naked person. Meanwhile, he complains, "You're being too much! What if I fall and get hurt?!"

Wang Yibo yanks the drenched towel from Xiao Zhan's hand and throws it out of the tub.

"You aren't hurt, are you?" he asks with a confident shrug, almost smug-like.

A partially drenched face frowns due to that question.

"But your jeans, it's all wet, let me help you take it off." His hands go straight to the button, trying to undo it.

Xiao Zhan grabs those intruding hands and brushes them off. However, the bold person continues to inch towards him, gradually cornering him with his arrogant face.

"Xiao Yu is waiting with Aunty Song. Please, not now." His dark eyebrows knit in nervousness as he's well aware of where the current situation is heading to.

In an instant, the drenched alluring figure attempts to stand up, but Wang Yibo seizes his wrist and pulls him down. Boldly, that person moves to cling himself around Xiao Zhan in an awkward position where their bodies are facing one another, not allowing him to run away.

Stuck face to face, then suddenly, Wang Yibo smiles. Xiao Zhan knows right away, _it's not a good smile_ — _that devious smile, it's never good._

"Aunty Song!!" Wang Yibo abruptly calls, his roaring voice echoes inside the bathroom to outside.

Taken aback from the sudden loud voice, Xiao Zhan attempts to cover the bold person's mouth. "Shut it, Wang Yibo! — Why are you calling Aunty Song?!"

However, Wang Yibo continuously, energetically dodges his head around, repeatedly calling, "Aunty Song!"

Water splatters out of the tubs as the two figures struggle back and forth.

The elder lady rushes into the bathroom due to the alarming tone of her Young Master, but the moment she sees the rather inappropriate scene playing in the tub, she moves her gaze away.

"Aunty Song, take care of Xiao Yu for now, Xiao Zhan will be busy for a while, maybe the whole night."

Xiao Zhan freezes, embarrassed, doesn't even know where to hide his burning face. He turns his face away, and defeatedly buries it in Wang Yibo's shoulder.

"Yes, Young Master," the soft-spoken Aunty replies.

Wang Yibo adds, "On your way out, lock the doors, bathroom and bedroom."

Right away, as her Young Master directed, the sweet lady locks the bathroom door and closes it.

The second the door shuts, Xiao Zhan bites hard on Wang Yibo's bare shoulder, causing the grim person to shriek and let go of him momentarily.

Xiao Zhan bursts, "What is wrong with you?!"

Wang Yibo smiles heartily, "Almost everything."

With no further delay, he cups the alluring face and dominates his lips right away. He pushes forward, pinning Xiao Zhan against the side of the tub. He smiles and chuckles through his kisses as he continues to tease the person in his grasp, cornering him. Each time he backs off, he pulls him right back, and continues to trap him with his lips.

Xiao Zhan grumbles, "S-stop ...," and his hands press against Wang Yibo's chest pushing him away.

Once freed, he immediately backs away to the other end of the tub. His dark eyebrows furrow together as he pants, "This is your definition of slow?!" _It hasn't been a day and he's being like this_.

Wang Yibo smirks as he leans back on the tub, "This is how we started, didn't we? — I just want to revisit, you don't?"

Xiao Zhan hits the water with his hand, splattering the water towards Wang Yibo. "You're ridiculous ..." He mutters before his voice fades away simultaneously as his gaze lowers.

Wang Yibo's smirk turns into a sweet smile as he gazes at the wonderfully shy person, noticing the red shade on those blushing cheeks. It put him in a good mood, being with this person in a tub like this.

As he watches Xiao Zhan, something comes up in his mind. Something that he's been wanting to ask, but couldn't, well more like he wouldn't because he was set on avoiding the other person.

In a soft voice, Wang Yibo questions, "The scar on your stomach, did it hurt?"

He saw it since the night Xiao Zhan was drunk and he took him here.

The flushed-face person bites his bottom lip before answering, "I had spinal block during delivery, so it was bearable. Xiao Yu made it fine, he's a tough guy." His hand subconsciously moves to where his scar is.

A faint smile appears on Wang Yibo's face. _It would be nice if he were there_. Slowly, he begins to wonder _why didn't Xiao Zhan come back when he had Xiao Yu?_ No matter what reason he had for leaving, Wang Yibo would take him back in a heartbeat, especially if there's Xiao Yu.

He lowers his gaze. _Maybe he shouldn't think about this as well, he said he'll try to accept the conditions their relationship is set at._

Noticing the changes in the grim person's facial expression, Xiao Zhan inches closer to Wang Yibo. His hand glides through the water to Wang Yibo's, tugging at his pinky.

"About Zhangjiajie, ... do you want to come along?" Xiao Zhan asks softly with his hopeful, brown eyes.

Wang Yibo lifts his gaze to the person before him. He reveals his decision, "I won't go."

A little hope leaves his alluring, brown eyes for a split second and he slowly removes his hand away from Wang Yibo's. But before his hand goes any farther, the grim person urgently grasps it, causing water to strike up.

"Maybe next time ...," with a serious face, Wang Yibo continues, "Go and do what you must do — I'll wait for you to come back — and maybe next time, we'll go there together."

_He's decided. It's not going to be like five years ago where he followed Xiao Zhan everywhere. He's not going to glue himself to Xiao Zhan or demands his counterpart to stay under his surveillance. Even with distance, they will do just fine. If they really want to move forward, and if Xiao Zhan mean what he said about loving him wherever he is, his loyalty to him will remain unfaltered wherever he is; it shouldn't affect their love._

_He refuses to follow Xiao Zhan to Zhangjiajie just because there may be someone else there. Or that he will be nervous since he won't know what Xiao Zhan might do without him around, or that Xiao Zhan will disappear again. If he's going to take another chance at love, he won't allow his love to become so insecure and pathetic._

_He will go there when his heart is at the right place. He will go to trace the memories of the two person he missed five years with when his heart is at ease of accepting what he missed. He will go for good reasons only, not anything else._

_This will be his first step to determine if trusting Xiao Zhan again is possible._

Wang Yibo continues in a gentler voice, "Let me take my time, but while I take my time, I won't restrict you."

Understanding those words, Xiao Zhan smiles with his glistening eyes, and from the core of his heart, he expresses, "Thank you."

He moves through the water and he pulls Wang Yibo into a hug. He wants this precious person to come along but since it's his decision, he will respect it.

"Do you want to take Xiao Yu? You can if you want to," Wang Yibo enunciates into the ear near his lips.

Xiao Zhan undoes his arms and pulls back. "It's best if I don't. There won't be anyone to watch him while I work. I don't want him to wait every day at my bakery, he did that a lot already."

Xiao Zhan brings his hand to cup Wang Yibo's cheek. With softness and colors of love in his eyes, he tenderly brushes his lovely person's hair back with his fingers.

"What's your name?" he asks out of the blue.

Within a second, Wang Yibo understands. He then smiles brightly, "My name is Wang Yibo."

"I'm Xiao Zhan ..."

The alluring person stretches out his arms and wraps them around Wang Yibo's neck, pulling him in closer. He sits between the split of the grim person's legs, whereas his legs cross on top to the back of that warm body.

He stares at the wet lips in front of his own as he whispers, "Are you going to kiss me or not? This is unlike you. You're supposed to have me pinned back; lips press to mine by now. Have I lost my charms?"

Wang Yibo inches his face towards the gorgeous face, just until their noses touch. He whispers back, "I want you to kiss me first."

Xiao Zhan smiles, he leans in and kisses his bold person.

Water rustles in waves splashing out of the tub as two passionate persons reminisce their first encounter.

.

.

.

_The following_ _evening_ _at Tou Ye and Ling Er's ..._

"Zhan-ge, did you fight with Mr. Wang? Was he being mean to you again?" Ling Er studies the lifeless person, who appears quite dozy.

Xiao Zhan shakes his head, "We're on good terms. But he still needs time. He can take however long, I'm fine with it."

"Then how come you look so down?"

"It's ... nothing, I'm under the weather. Spring is here," he wears a vibrant smile.

"Zhan-ge." Tou Ye walks into the living room with Xing Er in his arms.

A pair of alluring eyes brighten once he spots the little starlight. "I haven't seen you for a while, and you've grown this much already."

Xiao Zhan opens his arms for the adorable babygirl. Tou Ye gives her to Zhan-ge simultaneously as he speaks, "I can't even tell how much she grew until I look at her pictures. It's crazy!"

With Xing Er wobbling in his embrace, Xiao Zhan smiles lovingly, "It must be nice to have a daughter. She's so adorable! Hopefully, she won't be as hyper as my Xiao Yu when she can run. Chasing after Xiao Yu was and is still a tough job."

Ling Er chuckles, "I'm excited just thinking of the cool and cute outfits she can wear. She's going to look so adorable."

"My Xing Er is adorable, whatever outfit it is, she'll make it good," Tou Ye adds.

Xiao Zhan reveals, "By the way, I'm leaving for Zhangjiajie soon."

"How come?" Ling Er asks as the smile on her face disappears.

"I need to go back and take care of business."

"Then what about Mr. Wang and your son?" Tou Ye inserts.

"I already talked with Wang Yibo. While I'm gone, Xiao Yu will stay with him — We haven't exactly reconciled yet. I'm beyond thankful he's considering trying to make everything better."

"You still haven't reconciled?!" Tou Ye asks. "Why not?"

"It's what's best for now — But don't worry, we're on good terms," Xiao Zhan speaks while his gaze remains on Xing Er who's beginning to move rigorously, probably looking for her mom. He hands the little starlight over to Ling Er.

"I came here because I wanted to see you all before I leave." His fingers play with the tiny baby's hand, who is now sitting on her mom's lap. "Let's have a meal together before I go."

.

.

.

_Two weeks later in YOURs Cafe ..._

A couple is sitting in a table for four, bickering while they wait for their company to arrive. It's fairly quiet as it is early in the morning. Soon, Wang Yibo appears, and he takes a seat before them.

"So, what is so important?" He asks off the bat.

"You don't want to reconcile with Zhan-ge?" Tou Ye asks back.

"This is what's so important that you said I will regret for a lifetime if I don't come here today?"

Tou Ye nods, "Well yeahh," then he continues, "How could you let Zhan-ge go back to Zhangjiajie alone? And it's been two weeks."

"Why not? — Xiao Zhan can take care of himself. He's not a child that I need to watch 24/7."

"That's true." Ling Er inserts.

Tou Ye swings his face to his wife, wondering which side she's on; one thing is, she never seems to be on his side.

She continues, "It's not our place to say anything, but as friends, we just want to show our support." _She's not even sure why she's here. She finds it absurd that her husband dragged her and Wang Yibo out here, this early in the morning, to insert himself into something that he doesn't belong in. She knows he loves and cares about Zhan-ge, she does too, but there's a limit of what they should interfere with._

Tou Ye cuts in, "Wang Yibo! My point is, whether you're in the process of thinking to reconcile or not, you shouldn't have let Zhan-ge go to Zhangjiajie by himself. At least, you should've let him take Xiao Yu along. Do you not know how many wolves are out there that would snatch him when there's a chance? It's Zhan-ge we're talking about here!"

"Since when can you call me by my name?" Wang Yibo points out with his indifferent face.

"Just think that I'm drunk, you let me call you by your name when I'm drunk — but man, this is not what's important right now."

Wang Yibo shrugs, "So, what if there are wolves? — I know Xiao Zhan; he wouldn't look elsewhere."

"How confident ..." Tou Ye gapes, _it's almost annoying how confident he is_ , and thus he challenges, "Well I bet I know something about him that you don't."

"Which is?" Wang Yibo plays along.

"He wants a daughter."

"Relevance?"

"He didn't tell you that because he isn't planning on having one with you, so who is he planning on having a daughter with?" Tou Ye smiles victoriously, annoyingly.

 _Xiao Zhan never said anything about this_. Wang Yibo's face slightly darkens as he slightly grits his teeth, and then he smiles, "Interesting theory."

Ling Er speaks up, "Tou Ye is speaking nonsense," and she smiles, "Zhan-ge said he can wait for you. He means it."

Wang Yibo gives her a genuine smile, then he turns to Tou Ye with a blank face. "Were you speaking the truth just now?"

"Of course, why would I lie?"

Ling Er turns her head to look at her over-exaggerating husband. She rests her cheek on her palm, just watching him. _He's at it again_.

"He saw my adorable babygirl and said it would be amazing if he can have a daughter like her. You should've been there—"

"Well thanks for telling me." Wang Yibo smiles before he stands up from his chair. "I got to go now. I got a kid waiting at home."

"Wait! — We haven't even concluded anything yet!" Tou Ye adds following Wang Yibo, who is waving his hand as he leisurely walks out of the cafe.

"They'll figure it out." Ling Er is still resting her face on her palm, still staring at her husband.

"I know," Tou Ye replies in a confident voice as he turns to her.

"Since when? You were fussing about it this whole morning."

"Just a moment ago — Wang Yibo's smile, he said _he got this_."

Tou Ye sighs and then adds, "It's always nice, talking with him once in while, even if it's just a few minutes, don't you think?"

Ling Er nods her head slowly as she replies, "He seems a lot better these days."

Tou Ye pats her head, "Let's go home. Your sister must be dreading right now, watching Xing Er all by herself."

.

.

.

_Wang Mansion ..._

With confident, light steps, the not-so-grim person walks into his house, arriving in the main entrance hall. He notices his mother sitting in the area, reading a book with her usual tea nearby. He strolls to her and settles down on one of the couches.

Without glancing up, she speaks, "What is it? — You're in a good mood."

Wang Yibo leans back on his couch. "Yes, indeed I am."

She gazes up, and a small smile spread across her face.

"President Zhou, how resilient do you think a person can be?" He asks as his gaze stay glued to the ceiling.

"Since when do you ask for my opinion? It will rain inside our house today."

"I'm in a good mood so I will disregard what you just said."

She smiles with a warm heart, "There are no perfect relationships. No perfect person. Do what you won't regret. Be happy."

"You're not answering my question," and then a little chuckle escapes his lips, "This is why we can't get along."

"What can I say? It's a tough question — You should have asked a question that matched my answer. Then maybe, we'll get along better."

 _Ding! Ding!_ His phone sounds. Wang Yibo rushes his hand to his pocket and pulls out his phone.

"Your phone is sounding often these days. What is it?" She asks despite having a good idea of what it is.

Wang Yibo shines brightly with his answer, "... selfies."

Madam Zhou can't help but smiles, seeing her son's apparent happiness playing in front of her eyes. _It's such a precious thing_. She wonders, although she already knows, "From whom? Who are you talking to? — Is this person the reason why someone so grumpy can be in such good mood?"

Wang Yibo stands up from his chair. "Perhaps."

He couldn't hide the smile on his face as he walks towards the staircase, ascending to where his bundle of joy is.

He knocks and then opens the door. Aunty Song slides out of the room as Wang Yibo enters.

Sweetly, he calls, "Xiao Yuuuu."

The not-so-joyous one turns to see his father. He looks like he just woke up; his face is pale and slightly bloated. He's currently sitting on the floor, playing with the set of cars his NaiNai gifted him.

"Hi Papaaaa ..." Xiao Yu then turns his head back down to look at the car under his hand; he's pushing it back and forth.

"Did Xiao Yu wake up sad today?"

"No — not sad. I'm missing Xiao Zhan," his eyebrows furrow together, "When is he coming back?"

"You can stop missing him now," Wang Yibo states in a cheery voice.

Xiao Yu turns his face back to his Papa; he frowns defeatedly, "How to not miss Xiao Zhan?"

"Xiao Yu, do you know how to pack your own clothes?"

The round-face boy shakes his head, "No, Xiao Zhan does it for me."

"Well you need to learn how to do it. Go pick your favorite shirt and pants, along your blanket, put it in your backpack for tomorrow."

Xiao Yu scratches his beanie-head. It's like his father is making him do unnecessary chores. "Why, Papa?"

"We're going on a trip."

His round-marble eyes brighten up, "Really ...? — Where?"

Wang Yibo's pair of eyebrows mischievously knit together as he answers, "Where doesn't make sense. Let's say we are going to whoever Xiao Yu wants to see the most."

"Really?! We're going to Xiao Zhan?!" Xiao Yu runs to Wang Yibo who is already crouching for his arrival.

"We're going to Xiao Zhan, right?!" Xiao Yu hooks his arms around his father's neck as Wang Yibo stands up.

"Maybe?"

"Papa ...! It's Xiao Zhan, right?!"

"Who knows!"

"Papa, it's you! You know! Tell me, tell me!"

.

.

.

5.23.20🌻🖤v.rh

Any idea who Wang Yibo will take Xiao Yu to? 🤔  
(Hint/spoiler-alert: the next chapter will be taking place in Zhangjiajie🤫)

Thank you! See you all again next chapter!


	37. Vibrant

_In Zhangjiajie ..._

Wang Yibo parks outside of a smallish one-story house. The street concrete is wet from the rain that has stopped less than an hour ago; the evening sky is grey, but the concrete ground is reflecting the luminous yellow lights from the multiple parallel lamp posts. The block is crowded with houses, many of the buildings are apartments, many of the houses are old-style made of wood. Of the concrete houses, fresh, green vines partially cover the walls.

Xiao Yu is sitting in the backseat in a cozy car seat, a bit dozy from the long ride from the airport to a car rent center, and then to here.

Wang Yibo takes a gander at his phone one last time, confirming it is the address he asked Zhi-ge for.

"Xiao Yu, which house is it?" The grim person glances back at the sleepy one.

A tiny finger points at a white-toned house; a red lantern hangs by the side of the door.

"Alright, let's go." Wang Yibo smiles amiably as he gets out of his seat. He walks around the vehicle to Xiao Yu and help the little one out of the car.

After shutting the door and locking the car, he holds the small delicate hand and they walk merrily on the sidewalk to a simplistic, small house.

"You're walking like a penguin," comments Wang Yibo as he feels the frequent tugs on his hand with each step Xiao Yu takes.

"Papa, penguins are cute." Xiao Yu replies as he takes funny, wobbling steps through the sidewalk, purposely stepping on the puddles of rain.

Once the father and son arrive in front of the pastel grey door, Wang Yibo offers, "You want to ring the doorbell?"

"Yes, yes, please," and Xiao Yu enthusiastically clicks on it. However, the door is not opening. Xiao Yu clicks again — and then again.

Innocently, his eyebrows furrow together. "Papa, I think Xiao Zhan is not here right now."

"Seems like he isn't." The grim person scans the area and then he tries to look inside through the front window that is closed with a white curtain.

Xiao Yu glances up to meet his father's eyes, "I think he's at Blissy Bites, the shop. He works there."

Wang Yibo replies, "Shop? — Bakery?" _But Xiao Zhan should be off work by now. He said they closed by 6 PM on Saturday nights. It's currently half an hour pass 7._

Xiao Yu nods, "Let's go there. I'm hungry."

The little ball of delight begins to drag his father away from the house, back onto the sidewalk.

"Where are you taking me?" Wang Yibo asks.

"To the shop, Papa." Xiao Yu determinedly leads his father, dragging his hand.

Wang Yibo tugs the small hand to stop the little guy. He crouches down and persuades, "Let's take the car."

"Xiao Yu and Xiao Zhan walk there all the time ... but it's okay, Xiao Yu can ride the car with Papa."

Wang Yibo picks the bundle of joy up and carries him back to the black vehicle. He settles the round-face boy into the car seat and then himself into the driver seat.

To save himself the trouble of contacting any of the Assistant Lius, he questions Xiao Yu, "Do you know where to go?"

"Yeah, Xiao Yu know." His tiny index finger points straight and so, Wang Yibo starts driving straight.

"Papa, go left here." He points to another direction and his father does as he points.

"Go straight." He directs again. "Keep going."

"See, it's right there." Xiao Yu points to a bakery across the street. Various green-leaf plants hang in front of the shop, a glass door with a logo of Blissy Bites Bakery laminated on it, and three casement windows that are left slightly open.

The black vehicle gradually comes to a stop.

The lights on this street are coruscating, traditional style, a bunch of colorful fluorescent lanterns hanging above the street. There are shops and inns around. The brick sidewalks are wide, filled with people walking around.

"Xiao Yu, Papa is really impressed with you today."

The bundle of joy smiles in acceptance of his father's words, "Really?"

"Yupp, you got us here." Wang Yibo compliments as he glances out the window.

Soon, the person they're searching for appears out of the glass door, holding the door open. _Even amidst the busy street, it isn't hard to spot him_. On the sidewalk, two delivery men are rolling a huge cardboard box towards the open door. Shortly after, another man comes out of the bakery door. Tall and broad shoulder, his hair curls around his ear and tied in a small ponytail. Xiao Zhan and the other man begins conversing as the two delivery men approach.

"Xiao Yu, who's the man talking to Xiao Zhan?" Wang Yibo asks as he watches.

Following his father's question, Xiao Yu looks out his left window, "That is TongTong's Papa, Uncle Zhao."

The solemnly deliberate person surveys the scene; the delivery men reach the door and one of them hands a clipboard to Xiao Zhan.

"We're not going?" Xiao Yu asks, unsure of the wait.

The grim person undoes his seatbelt and turns around. He smiles vibrantly as he speaks, "Let's go show ourselves."

.

.

Xiao Zhan scans through and then signs the papers on the clipboard as the two delivery men roll the new machine into the bakeshop.

"Da-ge, this is the last item today, right?"

"Should be."

The mellow person signs the last sheet of paper and then hands the clipboard to the man next to him.

"Xiao Zhan!" A distinct voice rings distantly from across the street.

Xiao Zhan immediately searches the busy, crowded street for the owner of that tiny voice. _It couldn't be, he shouldn't be here; did he misheard?_ He questions himself but once his alluring eyes land on the lovely duo across the street, his eyes light up like rainbows of fireworks with no doubt.

Wang Yibo is holding Xiao Yu in his arms, while the little one waves wildly for Xiao Zhan with a huge grin on his face, shining as bright as the morning sunshine in this evening grey sky.

The grim person put Xiao Yu down on his feet. They begin walking through the crowds to their destination; Wang Yibo walks with light steps while Xiao Yu skips bounce-fully across the street towards Xiao Zhan.

Upon arrival, Wang Yibo picks Xiao Yu up into his arms again.

As his exciting gaze ascends to meet Xiao Zhan's, Xiao Yu asks with full expectation, "Xiao Zhan! Are you surprised?!"

The captivated person gapes at the lovely one, "Yes, super surprised. You didn't say anything last night ..." _Both Xiao Yu and Wang Yibo didn't._

Xiao Yu giggles before his tiny hand goes to cover his lips, "Papa said not to tell."

"And you really didn't tell." Xiao Zhan nudges on Xiao Yu's button nose with his forefinger.

The excited little one turns to the other man. "Hi TongTong's Papa! — This is my Papa, isn't he handsome?" He boastfully shows off his father.

"Yes, he's handsome. No wonder you're so cute." TongTong's Papa smiles back at Xiao Yu, then he glances at Wang Yibo, to which the aloof man lightly nods his head as greetings.

"I'm Zhao Jinhai." He would have stretch out his hand for a handshake, but the other man is occupied is Xiao Yu.

"Wang Yibo." The aloof man introduces his name then turns to Xiao Zhan, who's still can't believe that his dearest two are here.

"You're not going to tell me and Xiao Yu to go inside?" Wang Yibo tilts his head, waiting.

A warm smile erupts, and Xiao Zhan invites, "Of course ... come right in." He walks in with the duo following behind, whereas his colleague disappears into the back of the bakeshop.

He guides his two precious beloveds to a booth in the corner. There are four booths next to the windows that provide a picturesque view of the sparkling street. The inner part of the bakery has a few round tables for four near the counter where various delicious bites are presented inside. Next to it is a bar table where lone customers usually finds themselves at.

Wang Yibo puts Xiao Yu down on the seat; the joyous one hops and then settles his butt on the wide comfy seat.

"Why didn't you say you were coming? I would've gone to get you two at the airport." Xiao Zhan slides his hand close to Wang Yibo's and tugs on the other person's sleeve.

"Xiao Yu wanted to surprise you." Wang Yibo glances at Xiao Yu, "Isn't that right?"

"Yes! That's right!" Xiao Yu gives a huge thumbs up.

Xiao Zhan cruises his hand through Xiao Yu's hair endearingly before he gazes at Wang Yibo.

Since he came back to Zhangjiajie, they've been talking every day through texts and phone calls.

Every day, he would constantly send his selfies, informing the other person of what he's doing throughout the day. Each night, although there's no conversation, the call is left on, simply to feel the other person's presence; it makes missing a bit more tolerable.

Wang Yibo has yet to say if there's any progress in his feelings, but for now, Xiao Zhan is happy with how everything is. It's slowly falling into the right place. Wang Yibo coming here is a wonderful sign, beyond expectation for Xiao Zhan.

Therefore, right now his dazzling face is nothing but smiles.

As he remains smiling, Wang Yibo inserts, "They're looking for you."

"Huhh?" His eyes open wider and then he turns around to where the grim person pointed. _It's the delivery men._ He then turns back to Wang Yibo.

"Go work, Xiao Yu and I will wait here. Actually first, can you get Xiao Yu something to eat, he's hungry."

"... Mnn, I don't know how long it'll take, but I'll hurry."

Xiao Zhan walks to one of the employees, telling her to get something for Xiao Yu and Wang Yibo to eat. Then he heads to the delivery men, talking over the installation of the new machine.

After the installation, Xiao Zhan and Jinhai test out new products. The other employees also share their opinions. Once in a while, he will glance at Wang Yibo and Xiao Yu to check how they're doing.

Sometimes, when he looks, Wang Yibo is already staring and that sends his heart beating in crazy rhythm. Sometimes, when he catches him staring, the grim person quickly looks away; it's amazing — it isn't often that the bold person shies away in a staring contest. And sometimes, Wang Yibo is playing with Xiao Yu, cheerfully feeding crumbs of bread to the bundle of joy.

One thing for sure is, the longer the wait, the darker that aloof person's expression gets. As for the little one, he's fumbling back and forth on his wide seat; he's used to this.

While Xiao Zhan is busy, Xiao Yu is having a heartfelt reflection of his four-year-old life.

"Yeah, Xiao Yu come here a lot. I sit here waiting for Xiao Zhan with Grandpa." He rests his round cheek on his palm, with his elbows on the table.

He adds with his sadden, round eyes, "I miss Grandpa," pursing his lips together.

Wang Yibo pats Xiao Yu's head; doesn't really know what to say to that.

The tiny voice continues, "Grandpa talked a lot with Xiao Yu but he's very quiet with Xiao Zhan."

Wang Yibo inserts a chunk of warm bread into his mouth as he listens.

"Grandpa and Xiao Zhan are quiet, they're no fun together, but they talk a lot to Xiao Yu."

Wang Yibo smiles, "You must be really fun to talk to that they like to talk to you a lot. What do you talk about with them?"

"Lots and lots of things. But one of my favorites is talking to Grandpa about Papa ..." Xiao Yu gazes lovingly at his father; sitting in this familiar spot with his Papa is actually really amazing and unreal to the little guy. Happiness is written all over his face.

Wang Yibo jokingly boasts, "Of course, I'm really cool. You would like to know about me."

"Yeah, Papa is really cool. Xiao Yu wants to be cool like Papa."

Wang Yibo smiles, "You should be kind and smart like Xiao Zhan."

The little ball of delight nods his head diligently, "Xiao Yu want to be like that too."

"Be like what?" Xiao Zhan interrupts as he slides himself on the same side as Xiao Yu.

The little one swings his face to his father, and reveals in a goofy voice, "Xiao Yu's dream is to be clumsy like Xiao Zhan when I grow up."

"I have so many good qualities and you picked that?" Xiao Zhan comedically grimaces at what he just heard.

Xiao Yu nods with a grin, happy with the reaction he got; simultaneously, Wang Yibo asks, "You're done?"

Xiao Zhan replies with bliss in his eyes, "Yupp, let's go. Sorry that I kept you two waiting."

Upon completion of those words, the trio stand and walk outside to a much quieter street now.

Wang Yibo points, "I parked the car across the street."

"You two took a car here?" Xiao Zhan asks.

"I rented it." _But seems like it won't be of much use here._

Wang Yibo holds one of Xiao Yu's hand while Xiao Zhan holds the other hand. The lovely trio walk a path of happiness across the street.

Once they get to the car, the alluring person put Xiao Yu into the car seat, then he settles himself in the backseat with the little one.

As Wang Yibo starts driving, Xiao Zhan interjects, "You know the way to my house?"

"GPS-Xiao Yu guided the way for me." Wang Yibo replies as he drives and turns to the nearby street.

"Yeah, I did." Xiao Yu proudly asserts with a wide smile, staring at the mellow person.

"So, you were at the house before you came to the shop?" Xiao Zhan reaches out his hand to Xiao Yu.

The bundle of joy grabs the warm hand and answers, "Xiao Yu rang the doorbell many times but the door didn't open, so we come to the shop to look for Xiao Zhan."

"Sorry, we were expecting new equipment. I had to stay later than usual. I called your Papa, but he didn't answer. Did you two get off the plane and then come straight here?"

"Mnn," Wang Yibo mumbles a reply.

Xiao Yu adds, "We stop somewhere to get this car. There was so many cars there. It was really cool."

The short car ride comes to an end. After the family of three gets out of the car, the two Xiaos head towards their house, whereas Wang Yibo goes to the trunk and pulls out his and Xiao Yu's bags.

.

.

Xiao Zhan opens the door to a pleasantly warm living room with a Christmas tree. Strings of Christmas lights are still hanging on the walls. All the holiday feels are still there with red and green ornaments hanging on the tree.

The alluring figure hunches down, taking his shoes off; Xiao Yu is following his father's actions. Meanwhile, Wang Yibo has just closed the door, in his hands are his bag and Xiao Yu's backpack.

Once the bundle of joy gets out of his shoes, he runs freely to his pile of friends he hasn't seen for such a long time. After a few glances, he turns back to ask, "Xiao Zhan, when can I see TongTong?" He holds up a teddy bear. "This is TongTong's, I need to return it."

"I don't know yet, Xiao Zhan will have to ask TongTong's Papa for Xiao Yu." The mellow person speaks as he hangs the house keys on one of the three hooks by the door.

Wang Yibo inserts, "Do Xiao Yu play a lot with TongTong?" He takes his shoes off and places them on the shoe rack.

The ball of delight replies with his doe-eyes, "Yeah, TongTong's Papa bring him here. Sometimes, we go to their house. I play with TongTong and Xiao Zhan got to play TongTong's Papa. It's really fun."

"Xiao Zhan, was it fun?" Wang Yibo asks as he picks up his bag and holds it over his shoulder; Xiao Yu's backpack is in his other hand.

The mellow person stands by, gazing at Wang Yibo, trying to reply, and he stammers, "It ... well ... kind of ... no ..." His voice fades away as there's only wrong answers he can give.

He then stares lovingly at Wang Yibo with a gorgeous but unnatural smile, which fails to draw a smile from the grim person.

"Where do I put mine and Xiao Yu's bag?" Wang Yibo solemnly walks into the living room, passing the smiling person, as if he doesn't see him standing there.

Xiao Zhan grumbles, "... This way." He points and leads the other person towards the bedrooms zone.

The couple stands in a small, bleak hallway in front of two-bedroom doors and a bathroom door.

"Xiao Yu and I share the same room. The other room is my uncle's ... I don't know if—"

"I can sleep on the sofa. It's big enough."

Xiao Zhan insists, "You can sleep with Xiao Yu, I'll—"

"I'm sleeping on the sofa," and Wang Yibo gives a stare that says not to argue with him on this one, and then he asks, "Which room is it?"

"I got it." Xiao Zhan picks the bags off Wang Yibo's hands and heads into his bedroom.

He enters the room and switch the light on; a full-size bed at the corner of the room with blue comforters, a lamp and lamp table next to the bed, and two strings of polaroid photos of the two Xiaos hanging on the wall.

Xiao Zhan places the bags down by the closet that is on sight upon entrance into the room. He turns around to see Wang Yibo right behind him.

"Yeah?" His alluring eyes ask the grim person.

As close as he's already is, Wang Yibo takes one step forward, to which Xiao Zhan takes one step backward. Instantly, his hands land on Xiao Zhan's waist, he grips on the shirt as he steps forward, causing the alluring figure to back up until his back hits the wall.

Xiao Zhan gazes at the solemn face before his. He whispers, "Is there something you want to say?"

"No." Wang Yibo whispers back as he slips his hands inside Xiao Zhan's shirt, tracing his skin. "What about you? You have something to say?"

As the mellow person feels the possessive hands combing his skin, he explains, "Da-ge, he's in a relationship, long distance. Xiao Yu and TongTong went to the same kindergarten. That is all ..."

Wang Yibo gazes into those innocent eyes before he leans in and kisses the pretty lips, groaning "Mnn" — his acknowledgment of the words that has just escaped the lips he's pressing into right now.

"I miss you," Wang Yibo confesses in breaths of kisses as his fingers climb up the soft skin. He grinds his body against the other body, whereas Xiao Zhan smiles with each kiss he receives.

"Xiao Zhan!" Xiao Yu calls.

The little ball of delight rolls, running, into the room. He freezes at the unmoving scene. He sees his fathers standing, leaning on the white wall, both facing him with their hands and back against the wall.

Xiao Yu moves himself to his own wall and leans straight against it. Confused but interested, he utters, "Xiao Zhan, Papa, are we playing a wall game?"

Within three seconds, a burst of laughter erupts from the grim person and he hunkers down to the floor, laughing; _he was so surprised, Xiao Zhan pushed him off so urgently, roughly._

Xiao Yu watches his Papa laughs in confusion, his tiny hand scratches his round head a few times.

Wang Yibo laughs even more as he watches Xiao Yu's innocent reaction. He then glances up at the mellow person whose cheeks and ears are all red, biting his bottom lip.

Xiao Zhan remains standing, leaning on the wall. With warm smile on his face, he casually asks, "Why were you calling for me?"

"I need help putting the Christmas lights on." The little one speaks with a big, bright smile, although he's still confused why his Papa is laughing and why Xiao Zhan is smiling weirdly.

"Alright, ... let's go." Xiao Zhan walks to the little guy and they head out of the room, leaving the hysterical man stays in the bedroom by himself.

A few minutes afterward, Wang Yibo comes out of the bedroom, back into the living room. The strings of Christmas lights are now shimmering in brilliant colors. Xiao Yu is digging through his toys, whereas Xiao Zhan is sitting on the carpet floor behind the little one.

Wang Yibo strolls to the mellow person. From behind, he lightly grabs the alluring person's head, turning his face to meet his. One of his hand holds Xiao Zhan's jaw, smushing the lips upward and he gives him a blissful kiss, softly pressing his lips into his.

A pair of alluring eyes widen from the gestures that ended too fast. Wang Yibo walks to the sofa as if nothing happened. He sits and lies on his side on the sofa comfortably as if this is his house. He grabs the remote controller and turns the TV on.

.

.

Later that night, after a quick meal and bath, Xiao Yu is finally resting inside Xiao Zhan's embrace in the same bed he's used to. It's been so long since they last slept like this.

"Xiao Zhan, I'm happy Papa is here." Xiao Yu snuggles closer to his father.

"I know, you couldn't stop smiling."

The dark room falls to silence before a little voice confesses, "A long time ago, I thought Papa doesn't love Xiao Yu and Xiao Zhan." His voice almost sounds like he's sulking. "He never comes to see us. Xiao Yu waited for him. I know Xiao Zhan waited for him too."

The mellow person plants a kiss on the round forehead; he comforts, "He loves, very much, both Xiao Yu and Xiao Zhan."

In a tiny voice, Xiao Yu replies, "I know now."

"Xiao Yu, I'm sorry — I never told you about your Papa." The bigger Xiao apologizes.

"It's okay, I didn't tell you I know about Papa too."

Xiao Zhan pats the back of the little one as he speaks, "You must've been lonely, and you must've wanted to know so much about him, didn't you?"

"It was okay, Grandpa told me a lot. But ..." Xiao Yu pauses, hesitates before continuing, "Xiao Yu is very happy to know about Papa, so one day, I told my friends about Papa, but they said I'm a liar. For a whole day, Meng Er and her friends told everyone I lied about having a Papa."

Hearing this for the first time, Xiao Zhan feels ... hurt. He can't even imagine what his precious little ball of delight must've felt hearing what other kids said. A rush of guilt pours over him; turns out his decision hurt his beloved more than he originally thought. _He wasn't there for his baby in such times? How could he not notice?_

Xiao Yu continues in a shaky, quiet voice, "I was very upset, ..." even now as he speaks, he's starting to feel upset again, "... then I got very mad, I wanted to hit them, but I can't because Meng Er is girl."

Despite the disruptive wave of emotions he's feeling from the revelation he just received, Xiao Zhan speaks calmly, "Xiao Yu, it doesn't matter if Meng Er is a boy or a girl, if someone is being mean and they say things to hurt you, or bully you, it's not okay. You don't have to hit them, but you stand up for yourself and tell them off, don't let them trample all over you. But if they're hitting you, then you hit back really hard to protect yourself. And you should tell Xiao Zhan. How come you didn't you tell Xiao Zhan?"

"... Xiao Yu is sorry," and he begins to sniffle, "I was sad, I didn't want you to be sad too, you were sad a lot already," and then he cries his sad tears for the first time, his tears that his Grandpa always told him to not to cry to Xiao Zhan about.

"It's alright, ... hey, hey, I'm not scolding you. You did nothing wrong. Don't cry. From now on, no matter what, we be honest with each other, okay?"

"Mnn, ... Xiao Yu promise." His hidden tears continue to come out his innocent round eyes.

"Alright, alright, stop crying before your nose get really stuffy and then you can't sleep."

Xiao Zhan continues to sooth and pats the tender back of his baby until the precious one drifts into dreamland. As his breathing steadies, signifying his deep sleep, Xiao Zhan pulls the blanket up and warmly covers the small body. He lies there for a long time, just gazing at his beautiful boy in the dark.

After a while, his phone lights up, distracting him, reminding him of another presence in the house. He begins to wonder if Wang Yibo is asleep yet. He plants the softest kiss on Xiao Yu's round forehead before he lightly gets out of bed. He slowly, carefully opens the door.

He walks out to an empty living room, and an empty sofa with only a pillow and blanket. The other person is likely currently in the bathroom. Thinking about Xiao Yu, he pulls out his phone. He texts his da-ge, asking when would be a good time for Xiao Yu to see TongTong. _Xiao Yu must've missed his friend dearly; he's surrounded by mostly adults for these past few months_.

Wang Yibo walks out of the bathroom and strolls to the sofa, passing the alluring figure standing by the wall. As he sits down, he asks, "What are you doing? You're not sleeping yet?"

"I texted da-ge asking when Xiao Yu can play with TongTong. It's been months, Xiao Yu missed him a lot."

Wang Yibo doesn't say anything as his hand reaches for the remote control on the table in front of his bed for tonight. He turns the TV on but keeps it at the lowest audible volume.

Xiao Zhan lurches to the sofa and from the back, he wraps his arms around Wang Yibo's neck.

He asks softly, "You're not jealous, are you?"

Wang Yibo firmly shakes his head, denying the question.

"You're not? — You really don't feel anything?" Xiao Zhan asks.

Wang Yibo shrugs with a nonchalant face. Xiao Zhan undoes his arms around the warm neck, and with his long legs he hops from the back to sit next to the nonchalant person on the sofa.

"Not even a little bit jealous?" Xiao Zhan's pair of innocent eyes wonder into Wang Yibo's.

The cold person shakes his head with his doe-eyes in response.

Xiao Zhan's face loses its colors, disappointed he appears. _Does Wang Yibo love but not like him like he did back then?_ Back then he would nitpick everything little thing. _This is really odd ... It changed ..._ Just like that, he feels upset and disappointed. He turns his face away and sits silently next to the other person; his eyes remain on the TV but for certain, he isn't watching TV.

Wang Yibo glances at the person next to him and asks, "What? — You got quiet."

His finger pokes the side of the mellow person's arm. "Xiao Zhan," then Wang Yibo smiles, "Why are you not answering?"

He continues to poke the mellow person. "Heyyy," and he pesters, "Speak, don't be silent like this."

"Why are you not jealous?" Xiao Zhan turns to look at Wang Yibo with a serious glint in his eyes.

"You want me to be jealous?" Wang Yibo replies with a question.

"Answer my question," Xiao Zhan demands.

Instead of answering, Wang Yibo scoots himself closer to Xiao Zhan, wrapping his arms warmly around the mellow person's waist, resting his chin on his shoulder.

"Don't touch me, you didn't answer my question yet."

Xiao Zhan moves, trying to shrug Wang Yibo off his shoulder, however that bold person holds on tighter and he remains like that.

Xiao Zhan continues in a sulking voice, "I make everything easy for you, and now you're taking me for granted, aren't you?" _These days, he's been spoiling and pleasing the other person as much as he can because they lost five years together. Is that why Wang Yibo changed? — But he's happy doing it, maybe he shouldn't sulk about it. Wang Yibo not throwing tantrums may actually be good. But it's weird. Xiao Zhan is not used to this._

The grim person smiles before he plants a kiss on the comfortable shoulder. "I will never take you for granted." He rests his face there and takes in the pleasant scent of the person in his arms.

Xiao Zhan remains quiet; _this whole day Wang Yibo has been a bit off; he isn't his usual self. It's nothing bad, but he's being ... actually, Xiao Zhan can't pinpoint precisely what it is, but something's definitely different_.

"By the way, I think the space you work in is too small." Wang Yibo comments in a serious tone.

 _Is this really the time for this person to say that?_ Xiao Zhan turns his head to look at the face at his shoulder. "No — I think it's just right. It's not too big or too small, it creates a good, personal ambiance for customers."

"But the space for you and your employees are too small, you all are standing too close to each other. You'll bump into each other a lot, especially on busy days."

"We have a good system to manage that. Not all employees will cluster up when they do their job. It's only today that we have to test out new equipment and additional products."

Xiao Zhan watches Wang Yibo and notices the change in his face; _he's clearly unhappy with what he just heard; his lips are pressed tight together in irritation. He looks like he will throw the mellow person off a building if he can. Why that reaction? Is Xiao Zhan missing something here?_

Xiao Zhan abruptly raises his hand to cover his face for a few seconds; a realization hit him. He removes his hand and expresses, "Wang Yibo, ... You know, this doesn't match you. I rather you express your feelings directly than trying to make reason like this — Just admit it."

Wang Yibo sighs and his eyes no longer hide his dissaproval, "Okay fine, I don't like it."

_He was trying to be a better person, calm and reasonable, but since it doesn't give him the result he wanted, he'll just say it straight then._

Bluntly with resentment, he speaks,"I didn't like what I saw. And I am not okay with it." He glares, "You let your whatever _da-ge_ touch your shoulders four times and you didn't tell him off. Just thinking about all the times I wasn't there — I'm annoyed. And how many more times of it that I didn't see? And maybe even your hands that I couldn't see from where I sat. You were lucky Xiao Yu was there. If I didn't have to keep him accompanied, I would have been standing right behind you, watching you."

Xiao Zhan releases a huge breath, "Now that's more like you, you scared me earlier."

"I'm talking seriously, Xiao Zhan. The space there is too small. You should change the layout. Your customers will likely prefer it too — I will be that first customer."

The mellow person pats his adorable puppy's head; he smiles heartily, "Wang Yibo, I'm glad you are you."

"Xiao Zhan!" Wang Yibo sternly states, then he adds, "Be honest. Did anything ever happen between you and him? I won't hold it against you, the past is the past, but you have to come clean."

"There's nothing. I told you, he's in a relationship."

"What about any other in the past?

Xiao Zhan shakes his head. "Me, Xiao Yu, and Uncle constantly move around these past five years. Here is actually the longest home for us—" realizing what he just said, he suddenly cuts his words short.

The bleak colors on Wang Yibo's face turns bleaker. He dreadfully stares at Xiao Zhan, "You constantly move so I couldn't track you, didn't you? ... Intentionally hiding ... running ... for five years at that." He turns his awfully grim face away and looks straight at the TV.

The room falls into stark silence. Xiao Zhan quietly gazes at Wang Yibo who is now attentively staring, dead at the TV.

Before silence get any louder than it already is, Xiao Zhan begins, "Wang Yibo, there's something I want to tell you — So, listen."

_He thought about it. Wang Yibo is trying for him; he should do the same too. These past two weeks, he thought it over and over again, and concluded that maybe it isn't harmful if he tell him about Uncle Li. Telling Wang Yibo about Uncle Li should be fine, the two Family doesn't get along, and it might be related to the current incidents Madam Zhou mentioned before. He just has to tread carefully and not say anything that he shouldn't._

"Say, I'm listening." Wang Yibo replies; his eyes still at the TV.

Xiao Zhan takes a deep breath, "Do you know someone by the name Li Wei?"

Wang Yibo turns his head to look at Xiao Zhan; he replies, "Many, but I don't remember them all."

"Li Wei who is a part of the Li Family." The mellow person adds.

"Li Shizhen's older brother?" The eyebrows on that grim face spring up but his voice remains calm.

"Mnn." Xiao Zhan nods.

 _Both brothers hate his father; his father equally hated them too._ "I met him once before. I didn't have a good impression of him, smiles too much — Why'd you ask?"

"Well, Li Wei, ... I call him Uncle Li, he's good friends with my uncle."

Wang Yibo sneers, "Another reason why your uncle hated me?" He speaks without much thought; however, it hits the other person like a truck coming at full speed.

It was only after he said it that he notices it, the sudden change in the other person's demeanor.

Xiao Zhan lowers his gaze; his fingers begin to pick at his thumb. _Hate is a strong word ..._ Hemutters, "My uncle didn't hate you, ... he just didn't understand you. He wanted me to have a good life." His hand urgently grasps Wang Yibo's and he rushes his words, "I'm not saying my life is bad with you! Don't misunderstand. My life with you, whether good or bad, it is now up to us if we can—"

"Xiao Zhan." Wang Yibo stares into a pair of anxious eyes and he understands, "It's okay. I know you love me and I know you love your uncle; you don't have to talk about him if you don't want to. I have nothing against him. I mean it."

"Mnn ..." Xiao Zhan nods.

The room falls into silence again, but this time, the silence is serene, until the ringing sound of a phone interrupts.

Xiao Zhan pulls out his phone. "It's an unknown number," he glances at Wang Yibo before both of them turn towards the TV. He then answers, "... Hello?"

He freezes, then utters, "Li Chen?" _Out of all time, why now?!_

Wang Yibo swings his head to Xiao Zhan; he snatches the phone away from the perplexed person's hand into his own. Without delay, he presses the speaker button. Xiao Zhan jumps at how quick the bold person reacted.

"Zhan-ge, how come you never called? I waited for your call." Li Chen's voice is heard clearly.

Wang Yibo stares hard at Xiao Zhan, demanding him to speak.

Xiao Zhan, taken aback at the situation but he composes himself and replies, "I've ... been busy. How did you get my number?"

He talks and at the same time, he studies the person in front of him whose eyebrows are now knit together, his face, tensed.

"You left your number at my uncle's farm — Zhan-ge, we need to meet up and talk. Do you have some time this upcoming week or next week?"

"I'm not in the city currently, I won't be able to confirm any meeting with you."

"Zhan-ge, it's important. Uncle Li left a will, he mentioned you in there. You don't have to tell Wang Yibo if you don't want to. He doesn't like me, he wouldn't want you around me, but this is about Uncle Li."

Xiao Zhan watches Wang Yibo who now is clenching his teeth, rage pouring through his eyes; _probably doesn't like that Li Chen said not to tell him._

"I will call you when I'm back in the city," Xiao Zhan replies.

"I'll look forward to it, but Zhan-ge, are you really with Wang Yibo? — Out of everyone, why him?" A throaty chuckle comes through the phone, "You deserve so much better than him ..."

Wang Yibo's eyebrows twitches in annoyance from the words he just heard; _this bastard sure has the audacity._

"... When you no longer want to be him, tell me. I know many amazing people I can introduce you to. Many of my friends like you a lot, both men and women. I'm sure you met and know some of them already—"

"That won't be necessary." Xiao Zhan cuts it off there as he notices Wang Yibo tightening his grip on his phone. _He better not breaks it_.

"Alright, Zhan-ge. I'll look forward to our meeting," Li Chen replies cheerfully.

"Yepp," and Xiao Zhan presses the end button.

Wang Yibo's tight grip on the mobile device doesn't cease even after the call ended. Just as he is about to throw the phone to the TV, Xiao Zhan yells, "Don't!" He holds Wang Yibo's wrist and yanks the phone out of the other person's hand.

"How could you even think of throwing my phone into my TV?! Both are expensive!" Xiao Zhan exclaims.

Wang Yibo glares, "Explain. Your Uncle Li. The farm. The will. Li Chen. And what's with his friends?! Men and women?! You met and know them?! How come you never mention any of that?!"

Xiao Zhan leans back on his side of the sofa. He replies, "Do you want a glass of water first?"

"So, I can throw it into your TV instead of your phone?!" Wang Yibo seizes the other person's wrist and pulls him up to speak.

"I got it, I got it, I'm talking." His hand covers Wang Yibo's grip at his wrist, gesturing for him to let go.

The grim person undoes his hand, but his eyes remain glued at the alluring person.

"Like I said, Uncle Li is friends with my uncle. He's the owner of the farm my uncle and I go to. You went there before. He's also Li Chen's uncle. Based on what Li Chen said, I'm mentioned in his uncle's will, that's why he wanted to meet me. I'm not sure why I'm mentioned in there though."

"Li Wei is dead over a year ago. They're only opening his will now?" Wang Yibo can't make sense of it.

Xiao Zhan reveals, "Actually, he passed away a few weeks ago ..."

"The Lis and their shenanigans ... they even fake death now," Wang Yibo grumbles. Then his eyes go back to fierce; he speaks, "What's with Li Chen and his friends?!"

"That has absolutely nothing to do with me." Xiao Zhan makes an X with his forearms to support his statement. "Back then when I drove him around, I met his friends only briefly — Li Chen doesn't seem to like you, so he's just spouting whatever comes to his mind."

Wang Yibo sneers, "I could care less if he like me or not."

"Why do he and you not get along? You both seemed fine back then."

"Things happened — I sent his father straight to the hospital. And ..." Wang Yibo pauses, wondering if he should continue, yet he continues, "Do you remember the woman you saw at my condo?"

Xiao Zhan leans himself away from Wang Yibo. His expression darkens, "So ... You two have problems because of a woman?"

"That's absolutely not it — Everyone who attended the same University as Li Chen knows he always liked her. I don't know what kind of relationship they have, and I don't care, but Li Chen probably doesn't like that she works often with me."

Xiao Zhan purses his lips together and nods his head, doesn't seem convinced. _They hug, Wang Yibo don't just hug anyone. There has to be something more to it. And Li Chen, he isn't the possessive type, he's rather an understanding and patient kid._

"I'm not the only man she works with, but Li Chen happens to hate me more than the others because of the history between me and his father."

Xiao Zhan continues to nod his head.

"You don't look convinced," Wang Yibo remarks.

"Probably because I'm not."

"Xiao Zhan, I'm telling you the truth."

"You hugged her. You never explained that."

"She was having a bad day."

"So, you comforted her. Huhh, I never knew you are so kind and generous with your touch." He purses his lips together, still nodding his head.

"Xiao Zhan, you're not being reasonable — now you're just picking on me."

"Me?! Picking on you?!" Xiao Zhan says in disbelief, "If this is me picking on you, then what do you call what you did to me over these past few months?!"

Wang Yibo answers with a meek smile, "Love ...?"

"Your psycho love!" Xiao Zhan stands up. "Sleep on the sofa. You deserve it. Goodnight!" He attempts to walk away but Wang Yibo holds his wrist back.

"Xiao Zhan, I won't be able to sleep if we don't clear this up."

"Then don't sleep."

"Now you're just being mean."

"Wang Yibo, you say mean things to me all the time but when I do the same, you don't like it?"

 _He doesn't have a good answer to that._ Wang Yibo stretches his hand out to capture Xiao Zhan's cheeks. "Okay, I'm sorry. But before you go, kiss me goodnight."

Xiao Zhan refuses, "No — I'm not going to let you kiss this away. It's not going to work this time."

Nonetheless, Wang Yibo pulls the alluring face closer for a kiss.

Xiao Zhan yelps, "Nope," and he constantly dodges his face around, avoiding the pestering person.

Well since he can't kiss his lips, he'll just kiss all over his face then, which he starts doing just that — and Xiao Zhan starts to laugh from the ticklish sensation he feels from the shower of kisses pouring over him.

"Okay, that's enough ..." Xiao Zhan removes the hands on his cheeks. Seeing how cheerful Wang Yibo is now compare to earlier, he smiles lovingly at his beloved, and he softly says, "It's getting late, get some rest."

Doesn't want the mellow person to go yet, Wang Yibo charms, pouting, "I don't want to sleep yet."

"But you should — even Xiao Yu knows how important it is to sleep," Xiao Zhan cheerfully replies.

Realizing that the mellow person will leave soon, Wang Yibo uses his innocent voice to persuade otherwise, "Xiao Zhan-ahh, I'm not used to sleeping in a different place; I won't be able to fall asleep. Can't you stay with me tonight? — I want you to stay with me."

His hand reaches and holds onto Xiao Zhan's while his doe-eyes work their charms. "I always sleep well when you're with me."

From that pleading voice, and the adorable face the other person is making, Xiao Zhan feels his heart softens. He glances down at the sofa. "It only fits one person."

Wang Yibo grins brightly as he pulls his person closer and they both sit down on the sofa. He grabs the soft blanket and wraps it around himself and the warm person by his side. "Let's just cuddle and stay like this tonight."

"Cuddle only."

"Mnn, for tonight."

.  
  


.

5.30.20🌻🖤v.rh

 **Thank you for the lovely comments!** **I know it's been a long week, but this is a long chapter.**

The story is heading into its last arc, and I'm very excited but a bit sad at the same time 🙃

💕❤️🖤🌻🌸🌺🥀🌹🌻🌼🌷🍁🍄🌿🎄


	38. His

The morning sunshine is shedding its light through the white curtain of a not too big or small window, brightening an otherwise dim room. A pale figure is laying asleep comfortably on a sofa. Soon, his motionless eyebrows crinkle from the little pokes on his cheek.

"Take another nap, Xiao Yu," Wang Yibo grumbles in his sleep.

However, the mischievous poking continues.

"Go away, Xiao Yu." He now growls; his eyebrows knit together while his hand moves to rub his cheek, scratching away the ticklish sensation.

"Is this how you treat my baby when I'm not around?" Xiao Zhan is crouching down on the floor, his chin on his hand, gazing at the sleepyhead on the sofa.

Wang Yibo peeps one of his eyes open. Seeing the gloriously warm sunshine, he whimpers, "I can't wake up at 7 every morning to play with him."

Xiao Zhan babbles, "Well, it's not 7, it's way passed 10." He then combs his slender fingers through Wang Yibo's messy hair.

"You didn't go to work?" The drowsy person asks.

"I ditched work," Xiao Zhan smiles a shrug, "But it should be fine, we close early on Sundays."

"You, ditching work?! — Are you under the weather?" _Back then, work always comes first for Xiao Zhan_. Wang Yibo stretches his arm out and places the back of his palm on Xiao Zhan's forehead.

The mellow person grabs that hand and snuggles it on his cheek. He smiles with affection, "You came all the way here, I want to spend time with you. I want to stay by you, next to you, with you, glue myself to you — You're not allowed to get bored of me though, so don't get bored of me."

Wang Yibo can't help but beams from those sweet words. _How could he get bored of this? — This love, this person, this kind of warmth. He feels himself floating in an ocean of bliss._

"By the way, da-ge said Xiao Yu can see TongTong today, either at their house or here. Whichever we prefer." Xiao Zhan adds.

Apparently, not only is the owner ditching his bakery, the head manager is doing the same.

A beaming face turns cranky. "Do you have to mention him now?" _Just when he was in pure bliss;_ Wang Yibo closes his eyes, removes his hand from Xiao Zhan, and turns away.

Baffled for a few seconds, then the mellow person melodiously coaxes, "Aww, Wang Yibo is sulking — Heyyy, don't sulk."

"..." The sulking person continues to face inward to the sofa, unmoving to the melodious voice calling him.

"Wang Yibo, are you really going sleep the day away?" Xiao Zhan playfully pokes the unresponsive back.

"Go away — I'm sleeping."

In a blink, Xiao Zhan's sweet-looking eyes turn sour, "Tchh, I skipped work to stay with you and you're just going to sleep the day away."

"..." The sulking person says nothing, instead he purposely starts to breathe heavily to stress that he's sleeping.

"Wang Yibo!"

"..."

"Fine, if you're going to be like this, then keep it up for the whole day." Xiao Zhan stands up, intending to walk away.

Immediately, Wang Yibo flips around, takes hold of Xiao Zhan's hand, and pulls him down. He sits up and holds the other person down onto the sofa. He clings himself on top of the alluring figure; his arms set around him and his dozy face rests on his chest. His eyes remain closed as he lies comfortably above the mellow person in his embrace.

Xiao Zhan sighs, "Are you really going to be like this?"

Wang Yibo mumbles against the warm chest, "Mhmm, let me rest for a bit more."

Xiao Zhan takes in a deep breath before he wraps his arms around Wang Yibo, and then he combs cranky person's messy hair, as if he's soothing an innocent one.

"Xiao Zhan, I'm done," murmurs Xiao Yu as he strolls drowsily into the living room. He plods from behind the sofa and stops in front of his parents.

In a grumpy voice, he says, "I washed my face and brushed my teeth."

In the occupied position he's in, Xiao Zhan can only smile at the little one, "Good job ..."

Seeing that his Papa is sleeping on Xiao Zhan's, the tired little Xiao Yu climbs up the sofa and wraps his arms and feet around around his Papa, relaxing his round, sleepy face on Wang Yibo's back, as if his Papa is giving him a piggyback ride.

Xiao Zhan whimpers a complaint, "Wang Yibo, get off, you two are heavy."

"Xiao Yu get off me." Wang Yibo groans.

"Papa, you get off Xiao Zhan first." The bundle of joy replies, holding tightly onto his father.

Xiao Zhan sighs in disbelief, and then in a stern voice, he demands, "Both of you, get off — right now."

That strict voice means trouble and thus, the father and son obediently remove themselves before they get into trouble.

With the TV on, in the lazy living room, the lovely trio sit silently in a row on the sofa. Wang Yibo is leaning on Xiao Zhan's shoulder, whereas Xiao Yu is leaning on his Papa's side.

Xiao Zhan watches the TV while his hand ascends and caresses the cheek of the face on his shoulder. He speaks softly, "Da-ge is a kind person. He helped us a lot, especially when I first started my business here. Remember how you weren't fond of Tou Ye at first, but you got used to him and now he's a good friend to have around. Da-ge can be a good friend — So, what do you say? — TongTong's house or here."

Hearing about Tou Ye, a faint smirk becomes apparent on Wang Yibo's tired face.

He can now easily decide. "Take Xiao Yu to his friend TongTong's house. He stays there but you need to come back here."

Xiao Zhan refuses, "I can't just leave Xiao Yu there."

"Earlier, you said you want to spend time, so let's spend time together — Xiao Yu isn't a toddler, he'll be okay."

"I'm not okay with that and Xiao Yu won't be too — and earlier, I meant for all of us to spend time together."

"Xiao Yu is okay." The little guy speaks out of the blue.

His head remains on his Papa's side as he speaks, "NaiNai said I have Xiao Zhan all to myself for so long, Papa should have Xiao Zhan too. And Xiao Zhan, I already have Papa for a long time when you were here, you can have him now — Plus, I really want to go see TongTong. His toys are different from mine. If Papa doesn't want to go, you can stay with him. He needs you more."

"See," Wang Yibo says with a faint, victorious smile, so proud of his son in this moment.

The persistent person rebukes, "If Xiao Yu wants to go over there, then I'm going with him. You could just tag along, and we can all spend time there."

Wang Yibo frowns and swings his face up to Xiao Zhan, "Why are you arguing this? — I'm starting to think you want to go over there because you want to play with your da-ge."

"You know that's not it."

"Do I?"

"Wang Yibo, be reasonable and think about it—"

"I am reasonable, and I already told you my decision. You're the one who's being stubborn. Xiao Yu said he'll be fine there himself. What's the big deal about it?"

"Xiao Zhan, Papa," a tiny voice interjects, "Xiao Yu is still tired. I'm going to lie down in the bed again. Come get me later."

He crawls his way down the sofa and trudges like a little zombie to where his bedroom is.

"If I heard correctly, Xiao Yu closed the bedroom door," Xiao Zhan mutters, pursing his lips.

"I heard it too," Wang Yibo replies as he rests his head back on the comfortable shoulder.

Xiao Zhan adds, "He just woke up, he must be grumpy right now — Seems like we were being too noisy for him."

He smiles then turns his face to Wang Yibo who's still resting his head on his shoulder. He presses his lips on the top of Wang Yibo's head. "Xiao Yu and TongTong are a handful when they're together. And he doesn't really clean up after himself — I just don't want to bother da-ge with Xiao Yu being over there without me."

"I understand what you're saying, but I won't change my mind," and then he lifts his face up, "Even Xiao Yu said I can have you today, so you're all mine today." Wang Yibo begins to mischievously bite on the mellow shoulder, "All mine. All mine."

Xiao Zhan leans away, giggling as Wang Yibo inclines, just as his lips are aimed for, he covers his mouth with his hand.

He throws his head back, "Go wash your face and let's have lunch ... I'll drop Xiao Yu at TongTong's then come back here."

Wang Yibo's mind is stuck with something else and it doesn't take long before he grimly comments, "I can kiss you just fine when you wake up, you can't do the same for me?"

Xiao Zhan exhales a smile, "Why do I keep feeling like you're looking for a reason to fight today?" He grabs that face and kisses, smushing against those demanding lips. "Now go."

Satisfied, Wang Yibo finally peels himself off Xiao Zhan, bouncing to the bathroom.

When he comes out to the living room again, the other person is in the kitchen. He follows his nose, poking his head inside and asks, "Do you need help with anything?"

"Can you go check on Xiao Yu? Get him up so we can have lunch," replies the figure standing by the stove.

"Mnn." Wang Yibo walks away from the kitchen down the hallway to the bedroom. He knocks softly before opening the door.

Xiao Yu is laying down on his stomach on the bed. His mushy cheek is pressed against the bedsheets. Wang Yibo lies down in the same manner and asks, "Is Xiao Yu still tired?"

"Not so much anymore." His eyes sparkle upon connecting with his father.

"You know, sometimes Papa and Xiao Zhan talk a lot and sometimes we argue but that's only because we love each other a lot."

"Love ...?" Xiao Yu mumbles into the sheets, a light smile curls at the corner of his lips.

"There's many forms of love and different ways to show love. Papa and Xiao Zhan has our own ways."

"I know, I know, like Papa don't kiss Xiao Yu a lot but Papa do love Xiao Yu."

"Exactly," Wang Yibo then smiles, "We love you a lot too."

"Xiao Yu love Papa and Xiao Zhan too." He replies with a smile that is sweeter than the sweetest candy, then his small hand moves to pat his father's cheek.

Wang Yibo encourages with his doe-eyes, "Xiao Zhan is making something really good in the kitchen, let's get up and go eat."

"Mnn, I'm hungry!" Another pair of doe-eyes twinkle in excitement for food.  
  


.  
  


.

After the lovely trio have a homey meal, Xiao Yu takes his time packing his favorite toys, which turns into a tough dilemma because he can't take all of them.

He almost forgets about TongTong's teddy bear. It wasn't until he was already in Xiao Zhan's car that he remembers about it. He's left stranded securely in his car seat whereas his father walks back into the house to get it for him. And finally, the duo sets off to TongTong's house.

Meanwhile, Wang Yibo leisurely cleans the kitchen and does the dishes. Soon, he finds himself laying down on the sofa surfing on his phone with the TV on.

After a while, he turns the TV off and begins walking around the house, just exploring. He stops in front of Han Chifeng's room and naturally, his hand lands on the doorknob.

_What's wrong with him? It's not like there will be anything important in there. It's just a dead man's room. Let's not. It's not worth it. Xiao Zhan isn't here right now._

Wang Yibo turns away and heads into the two Xiaos' room. He studies the strings of pictures on the wall before his eyes scan the room and land on two plain boxes inside the half-opened closet, on the top shelf.

He pulls down one of the boxes. He opens it to see multiple photo albums inside. Curiously, he pulls out the other box. He sits on the floor with the two boxes in front of him. He opens the other box; there's a bunch of miscellaneous stuff in there — _his stuff_.

A pink hoodie, _his hoodie_. Wang Yibo picks it out of the box, naturally he sniffs it; it smells bad. _Xiao Zhan probably never washed it_. There's more of his hoodies, shirts, pants, and caps. A leather bag. Movie tickets. Receipts of places they visited together.

 _So, Xiao Zhan still keeps his things. He didn't throw anything away._ A heartening warmth grows in the deepest corner of his soul from knowing he wasn't the only one pining for the love of his life. Although he's alone right now, he feels overwhelmingly comforted, just by seeing these nostalgic items. _It's comfort, assurance, something tangible that he can touch_. These are all precious pieces of memories they shared together.

Joy begins to accumulate in his eyes, resulting in tears. But before, his joy runs down his face, a familiar voice interrupts, "What are you doing?"

Wang Yibo glimpses up to see Xiao Zhan by the doorway; he replies with starlike eyes, "Discovering how obsessive you are."

 _Obsessive? ... what's with those teary eyes?_ Concerned, Xiao Zhan walks to Wang Yibo, settling down next to him.

In smiles, Wang Yibo holds up his hoodie, he teases, "You keep this so you can smell it and jerk off to it, didn't you?"

Immediately, Xiao Zhan smacks the other person's arm, yet, that person remains smiling like a crazy bean.

"I'm not a psycho like you." He grimaces; _seems like he worried about the other person for nothing._

Wang Yibo grins heartily, "Really? Then why did you keep all of these?"

The mellow person mutters, "Just because, ..."

Wang Yibo shakes his head, "Tsk, tsk, tsk! Xiao Zhan, you're too obsessed with me, this is not good. It's been five years and you still keep all of these. You're really quite something."

One more time, Xiao Zhan slaps the arm of the teasing person by his side. "Quit it — You know why I keep them."

"Yeah, to jerk off to them."

Xiao Zhan gapes his mouth open, showing his teeth, and he smacks the annoying person's arm a third time, but it still doesn't stop that person from laughing.

He sneers inaudibly to himself, then he glances at Wang Yibo, wanting to ask if he keeps any of his things, but a part of him warns himself he might receive an unpleasant answer. He left the other person in such cruel manner, _what if Wang Yibo simply said he burnt them all?_

Meanwhile, Wang Yibo moves his attention to the other box. He brings out the photo albums; it's all pictures of Xiao Yu, dating back to his birth.

He points at a photo, interrupting Xiao Zhan's train of thoughts. "He's cute — Xiao Yu looks exactly like me, look at his bulging cheeks."

Xiao Zhan playfully bumps his shoulders against Wang Yibo, arguing, "No — do you see when he smiles? He's basically me."

The younger one bumps back, disagreeing, "All bias aside, he looks more like me. You can ask anyone; they'll agree with me."

Xiao Zhan shakes his head, "Anyone I encountered at first glance knows Xiao Yu is my son because he looks just like me."

"No, when I first met him at the hospital, he looks exactly like a mini-me," Wang Yibo then chuckles as he recalls, "He was comfortably calling me _Papa_ , I didn't know how to act at all."

Xiao Zhan inserts cautiously, "Right, I've been meaning to ask — What happened then? How did you find him and, ... who was behind it?"

"President Zhou took him," Wang Yibo casually replies as he flips the page.

 _Madam Zhou?!_ "What?!" Xiao Zhan gapes at Wang Yibo.

The nonchalant person turns to Xiao Zhan, his forefinger touches the hanging chin and lifts it up, closing the other person's mouth. "It's not hard to guess why she did it."

Wang Yibo inclines his face towards Xiao Zhan, "Pity her son, don't charge her for kidnap, okay?"

 _Well ... it's a relief that it was Madam Zhou and not someone else._ Xiao Zhan lets out a small chuckle, "I want to charge her, but can't — I'm in love with her son, you know, _obsessedly_."

The mellow person then humorously adds, "Hmm, but she kidnapped my son, maybe I should kidnap her son to return the favor."

Wang Yibo grins, "You totally should."

Exuberant, Xiao Zhan scoots himself until he can comfortably rests his chin on Wang Yibo's shoulder. "How should I plan it? — Any advice?"

"Surprise him," Wang Yibo answers, turning the page.

Xiao Zhan anticipates, "How?"

That exciting little _how_ draws a cunning smile from Wang Yibo. He whispers loud enough for the other to hear, "I think you know exactly what to do."

Coyly, the mellow person responds, "What if I don't?"

Wang Yibo turns, inclines his face to Xiao Zhan, staring at his lips, "Should I show you now?" but before he touches, that alluring face moves away.

"Can't now — there's something else really important that we have to do."

"Hmm?" Wang Yibo hums with a confused look on his face, his doe-eyes making their appearance again.

"Let's go to the living room." Xiao Zhan sits up, simultaneously as Wang Yibo closes Xiao Yu's photo albums.

"Come on," and Xiao Zhan heads out of the room. Wang Yibo puts the albums back into their place and follows the other person out.

He walks into the living room and sees the other person standing by the Christmas tree, taking the ornaments off the tree.

The alluring person turns around and says, "I've been wanting to take these down for so long but haven't really had anytime to. Since you're here, help me."

"This is ... important?" Wang Yibo utters with his hands resting on his hips, staring blankly at Xiao Zhan.

"To me, it is." The stunning figure turns around and continues his task. "Can you take down those strings of light by the wall? — Thanks."

"Why do you bother to even phrase it as a question?" _It's not like he can say no_. Wang Yibo trudges to it and solemnly does as the other person instructed.

"I'm going to go get some boxes; I'll be right back. After you're done with that, organize Xiao Yu's toys, okay?" Xiao Zhan walks away into the kitchen area.

The pair end up spending the afternoon cleaning the living room, wiping the windows, mopping the kitchen floor and soon, cleaning the whole house except Han Chifeng's room.

After a long afternoon of chores, they find themselves at the dinner table, having another meal together.  
  


.  
  


.

"Wang Yibo, I think you have a talent for cleaning," Xiao Zhan compliments from across the dinner table.

"You're just saying that so I will do more housework."

"No, I really mean it. Do you want to try cooking?"

"Trust me, you don't want me to cook."

"Why not? — I'll teach you," says the older one confidently.

"If you insist, but don't say I didn't warn you."

"Eyyy, it's not like you'll burn the whole kitchen down."

Wang Yibo smiles, "Don't blame me if I burn your house down."

He glances out of the kitchen to the clock in the living room. "Isn't it about time to pick Xiao Yu up?"

"He said he'll call once he wants to come back," Xiao Zhan replies with a mouthful, his cheeks, plump in adorableness.

"So, you won't pick him up if he doesn't call?"

"It isn't that late yet — do you want to call him?" Xiao Zhan puts down his spoon and grabs his phone.

He calls his da-ge's number.

Once it connects, he greets, "Da-ge, I'm just calling to check on Xiao Yu."

Instantaneously, Wang Yibo stops eating; _why is he unnecessarily using a sweet voice?_

Xiao Zhan smiles meekly as he speaks, "Sorry if Xiao Yu is giving you a hard time, feel free to scold him if he acts up."

Wang Yibo waits while his eyebrows narrow together; _what the hell with him, unnecessarily apologizing. He's calling for Xiao Yu, so why isn't he asking for him yet?_

Xiao Zhan smiles into the phone, "Thank you for feeding him."

And Wang Yibo's face turns into a full glare; _pfft, he's smiling and now he's even thanking him too. Is he really going to keep talking like this?_

Xiao Zhan continues, "No, you don't have to at all—"

Irritated, Wang Yibo leans over, swiftly snatches the phone, leaving the mellow person's mouth hanging, eyes wide open. _It's like a bullet just passed him by._

With mobile device by his ear, the grim person solemnly speaks, "This is Wang Yibo, Xiao Yu's Papa. Is Xiao Yu there, can you hand him the phone?"

Xiao Zhan whispers, his face, scolding, "Can't you use a kinder tone?"

"Eat your food." Wang Yibo points to Xiao Zhan's plate with a stern face.

"I will — I'm hungry," Xiao Zhan retorts before picking his spoon and he dedicatedly continues munching.

Soon, Wang Yibo's solemn face relaxes and his voice softens, "Wow, Xiao Yu! Sounds like you're having fun."

He continues conversating with his son over the phone, meanwhile Xiao Zhan eats to his heart's content.

Wang Yibo replies, "Papa can pick you up — If you want to — Xiao Zhan will be fine with it — Tell your Uncle Zhao — I love you more — but aren't you too excited it?"

As the mellow person listens, he smiles adorably with his two cheeks. It's music to his ears, how soft and tender the other person's voice becomes at certain instances, such as this instance.

"Here." Wang Yibo puts the phone on speaker. "Xiao Yu, say bye-bye to Xiao Zhan."

Xiao Yu's voice rings through the phone, "Hi and bye Xiao Zhan — Xiao Yu loves Xiao Zhan."

Xiao Zhan replies, "I love you too."

Wang Yibo ends the call.

"So, you'll pick him up?" Xiao Zhan goes back to eating, his eyes on his plate.

"Yeah, tomorrow," Wang Yibo casually replies as he picks up his spoon.

"What?!" Xiao Zhan looks up at once.

"He said he wants to sleep over."

"And you just let him?!"

"Why not?"

Xiao Zhan retorts with his dark eyebrows springing up, "He didn't pack clothes or anything else that he'll need."

"He can share with his friend TongTong. He said he knows he won't get to see his friend again for a long time, so he wants to stay."

Xiao Zhan rebukes, "You didn't even ask for my opinion."

"You were busy eating."

"You—"

"Just keep eating, I know you're still hungry."

Xiao Zhan furrows his eyebrows at Wang Yibo.

"Here." Wang Yibo scoops up a spoonful and brings it to the mellow person. Annoyingly, he smiles, "Ahhh, open."

Xiao Zhan stares his peeved eyes at the other person.

"Open your mouth," Wang Yibo grins, "Open, ... Saying _open_ , Zhan-ge, I'm imagining you opening your mouth for _something_ else."

Xiao Zhan grits his teeth, grabs a nearby napkin by his plate and throws it at the perverted grin on Wang Yibo's face.

"I'm having dinner!" _This really isn't the time and place_.

Wang Yibo chuckles, his shoulder shakes with joy, his eyes shine like stars, gazing at his loveliest person. _Even in a foul mood, this person still manages to be so lovely, so how could Wang Yibo stops himself from falling in love over and over again with him._  
  


.  
  


.

After dinner, the younger one is tasked with cleaning and washing the dishes, meanwhile Xiao Zhan enjoys a long shower.

The alluring person comes out of the bathroom, humming a fresh melody. Just as his shadow crosses the doorway into his bedroom, he's swept against the wall.

He hears a soft whisper nears his ear, "What took you so long?" Then a trail of kisses starts from his cheek to his jaw, then down to his neck. _This kind of desirous passion, the only person that can breathe fire into his body like this, it's always the same perpetrator_.

Just as his voice reciprocates in a few low moans, the sound of a phone rings, interrupting.

Wang Yibo pulls out his phone from his back pocket. He glances at it, and unfortunately utters, "It's Zhi-ge ... sorry, I'll have to take it."

"Mnnn." Xiao Zhan smiles with a tint of pink on his cheeks. He moves away from the wall to the bed, whereas Wang Yibo walks toward the closet to grab a towel. He leaves the room with the phone by his face.

Xiao Zhan waits, sitting on the bed, then he waits, lying down on the bed. _It must be an important call; it doesn't seem like Wang Yibo will be back anytime soon_. And then, he hears the shower goes on. _The other person is taking a shower._

Gradually, even though the light is still on, he begins to drift away as he lies on his side. Yet, he's unable to fully fall asleep since the other person isn't here.

Later, he feels Wang Yibo crawls into bed. _Close, he's coming close to him._ His chest is nearly touching his back.

Drowsy, then suddenly wide awake as he feels a hand circling on his skin, tracing from his waist, to his hip bone, to his lower abdomen, and then downward.

And just like that, the pace of his heartbeats quickens in anticipation.

Wang Yibo takes his bulge into his hand, begins to rub onto him, and he can hear the breathing intensifies at the nook of his neck. As those seductive breaths increase against his neck, his hardness begins to take its shape, simultaneously as a hand boldly tugs and skillfully rubs him.

"I know you're awake," Wang Yibo whispers into his ear. He nibs his ear before kissing the back of his neck, sending shivers down his spine.

It doesn't take long before that hand slips his into his pants.

Xiao Zhan, feeling his rawness grips by that familiar hand; more than any other times, it's so sensitive with each move; those fingers playing with his head.

Wang Yibo breathes against his neck, "Why are you more excited than usual? Did I keep you waiting?"

He doesn't reply, he simply arches his back, grinding his bottom into the other person, in attempt to stir him up. As Wang Yibo feels the constant grinds against himself, he fastens his hand, causing the alluring figure to squirm, then slowly with a few minimal grazes against him, comes groans and moans, and then he releases.

Xiao Zhan breathes, and when he feels Wang Yibo getting up from the bed, he immediately sits up and catches his wrist, not letting him leave, "Where are you going?"

Wang Yibo replies, "Bathroom," to finish himself. _Tonight isn't really the night and Xiao Zhan has work tomorrow._

"Let me do it," he looks at Wang Yibo, "I want to do it." His gaze lowers down to the aching desire in front of him.

Of course, Wang Yibo doesn't reject. Intrigued and excited, he sits on the bed as Xiao Zhan goes on his knees on the floor.

A pair of alluring eyes stares at the excitement bulging from the other person's pant. He touches with his hand before he leans down with his lips to kiss on it through the piece of cloth covering it. He pulls it out, brushes it back and forth on his lips, warming, wetting with his lips, and then opens, he inserts it into his mouth.

Wang Yibo melts, melting into ecstasy. As the motions increase, so does his breathing, all the while his heart beats like crazy. He watches, gazing at Xiao Zhan who's diligently sucking. His lewd, alluring, burning face and the sounds he makes as he sucks make up such a wonderful scene. How vividly, his hot tongue is twirling around him.

Xiao Zhan moans against the raw, hotness in his mouth, hearing the other person's panicky voice and pants, _it's beyond satisfying_. Wang Yibo always torment him, teasing him relentlessly. This is the only time he can make this cruel person knows what it's like to be played with.

He allows him to go in deep and out as he continuously groans and moans, letting his noises vibrate inside his mouth; it's magical how it always sends the other person crazy. He plays around, taking the not-so-bold-anymore person to where he wants him.

Wang Yibo grunts, "I'm close."

Xiao Zhan slows down his rhythm, and pulls off, "No, you're not." He smiles like an angel, while his devious intentions shine through transparently.

"Are you really going to do this?" Wang Yibo says in breaths.

"You always do it to me." He kisses the throbbing stiffness, licks it long, rubs, but not letting it inside, nor helping him anymore than that.

The man of impatience, Wang Yibo, he warns, "Xiao Zhan, if you behave like this, tonight won't end well."

With his hands, Xiao Zhan leisurely rubs as he speaks, "How scary, ..." He smiles, noticing the increasingly red cheeks of his beloved. _How adorable_ _. Must be painful_ _._ "I'll take that as your plea." And he inserts the aching stiffness back into his mouth.

Wang Yibo immediately grips on the other person's hair, and the alluring person moves his head rhythmically. Riding the same rhythm, the bold person can't help but thrusts his hips into that wetness enveloping him.

Nearing his end, Wang Yibo tightens his grasp on Xiao Zhan's hair, increases the pace and he lets it all out.

The receiver slightly chokes and swallows.

Once satisfied, he pulls out and hurriedly gets on his knees to check on his precious person.

"I'm fine," Xiao Zhan meekly says with a cough, his face, flushing.

Wang Yibo reaches over to the tissue box on the small table next to the bed. With some tissues, he wipes off any traces on the gorgeous face in front of him.

Xiao Zhan's burning face burns even more as his lips and chin are being wiped. His alluring eyes watch the delicate actions of the person he loves. He feels like the world stopped spinning once their eyes meet. His hand reaches to touch his innocent person's cheek. He smiles and he receives a smile in return.  
  


.  
  


.

The lovely pair lies on their back on the bed, taking a rest.

"Why did Zhi-ge called?" Xiao Zhan begins.

"He informed me about a few problems, but he can take care of it."

Xiao Zhan moves his hand to grab Wang Yibo's. "You sure you don't have to return?"

"They can manage without me — I have more important things to do here."

Upon finishing that sentence, he casually rolls himself on top of the alluring figure.

Xiao Zhan stares up at the other person, his eyes, asking for clarification.

Wang Yibo rests his forehead on top of Xiao Zhan's, whispering, "You want another child?"

"Another child ...?" His innocent eyes sparkle up. "I don't know, I haven't even considered that before — You want to?"

Wang Yibo smiles, "Tou Ye claimed you want a daughter. I knew he was bluffing but it really got me thinking."

Xiao Zhan swallows a chuckle, "Don't say that's why you came here. I'll be disappointed, I wanted you to come purely for me."

Wang Yibo leans his cheek against Xiao Zhan's; it's oddly comfortable like this, and thus, he remains like that to absorb the pleasant warmth. The mellow person ceases his smile from the loving gesture. Both persons stay still, silently like that until Wang Yibo assures, "No — I came here because I miss you and I want to tell you that from now on, no matter what happen, whether it's good or bad, let's be together — and I love you, as always."

Xiao Zhan, he engraves each of those words into his heart. _Together. Love. Always._ He smiles and tears begin to brim in his eyes. He nods his head as a tear escapes his eye, "Mnn, I love you." _Let's always be together, no matter what_.

Wang Yibo pulls his head up; his fingers dry the tears on the warm face. His eyes stare into a transparently beautiful soul, "Now that's clear, there is something you need to know."

Xiao Zhan remains still, attentively listening to Wang Yibo's serious voice.

"I can forgive you for everything in the world no matter how bad it is, but there is one thing I'll never forgive you for."

"..." His alluring eyes quivers, afraid of what the other person might say.

"You owe me a lot."

Xiao Zhan, unblinking; _he knows, the love, acceptance, and forgiveness the other person gives is something immeasurable._

In a serious voice, Wang Yibo continues, "You owe me five years' worth of sex — I'll never forgive you for that — I will be collecting my dues and interests — You have to pay me back, all of it."

Xiao Zhan freezes for a split second before his eyes widen, and then "Pfft," sending his spits on Wang Yibo's face.

"Sorry, sorry, I couldn't hold it in." He quickly apologizes in chuckles; his eyes are still glistening with tears of joy. _Wang Yibo is still as absurd as ever. Out of all things, that's what he thought of._ The mellow person moves his hand to wipe the face of his beloved.

Wang Yibo seizes his hands and pins them away. "Wow." He shakes his head, licking his lips. "I'm speaking seriously and you're laughing."

He leans in and starts kissing Xiao Zhan's cheek to his neck, "Let's see who'll be laughing later," but the giggles continue until he shushes them with an enthusiastic kiss on the lips, biting, eating into that mouth.

Wang Yibo bites on Xiao Zhan's bottom lip, tugging on it as he leans up; their eyes, doesn't lose a second to remain connected. Then without notice, he moves his hands to the Xiao Zhan's pants and yanks them off, leaving his lower half bare naked.

"Why are you rushing when we have all night?" Xiao Zhan asks leisurely; a corner of his lips curls up. He's lying on his back; one of his arms is under his head.

"Shut it — You wasted five years." And right away, Wang Yibo grasps the building bulge. Mellow, but as he kisses, licks, and then inserts it into his mouth, it's gradually taking its form again.

Xiao Zhan, as his breath fastens in pleasure, his body naturally rises up and down in waves, and his legs willingly spreads open. Slowly, he feels a finger inside of him.

Wang Yibo stops, removes his mouth off Xiao Zhan. As his finger rests inside, he utters with a luscious grin, "Zhan-ge, you've been naughty. You stretched ..." _That was why he was taking so long in the bathroom._

Xiao Zhan feigns ignorance, murmuring, "Did I?" He smirks as he throws his head back, feeling more fingers enter.

Wang Yibo pulls his fingers out. "If you were ready, you should've told me earlier — you're too patient."

Xiao Zhan leans up, his arm stretches out until his hand lands on Wang Yibo's cheek, "I'm not that patient right now, so stop talking before I throw you out of my house."

"Demanding ..." _A different kind of sexy._ Almost immediately, Wang Yibo sinks his head down, with his tongue, he licks around the entrance, wetting it with his mouth, and then he probes in with his tongue.

Xiao Zhan sweetly moans out sensuous noises, but soon, his moans get lost as Wang Yibo moves to kiss his lips.

And then Wang Yibo starts his games again by pulling back, only gently brushing his lips against Xiao Zhan's.

Hungry for a deeper kiss, Xiao Zhan reaches his lips up, but that cruel person leans away, teasing his Zhan-ge as always.

He smirks victoriously.

Xiao Zhan wipes that smirk away when his hands reach up, grasp that face, and pull him down for a kiss.

When their lips collide again, they move together perfectly, against each other, feeling each other, in sync, as if they were made to be this way.

Two bodies entwining, connecting, warm, mingling together as close as two souls can be; each other's flame, a kind of divine fire for one's soul; intoxicated with passion and desire through the touch of each other's.

When stuck between the desire to climax or extending this heavenly bliss for as long as possible — if it was any other time, Wang Yibo will extend, delay it, but not tonight. Because tonight, this person is all _his_ , and he has all night, all night as many times as he wants to make up the time he has lost.

And thus, he diligently shows his love.

.

.

6.7.20🌻v.rh

I hope you all are doing well. Stay safe and healthy! See you next chapter~

💕❤️🖤🌻🌸🌺🥀🌹🌻🌼🌷🍁🍄🌿🎄


	39. Gifts

_Next morning ..._

Two bodies lay entwined together, intimately tangled up. Wang Yibo wakes up to the back of his lover's neck; his body, enveloping the mellow person. He leans up to take a glance at the unadorned, pure face of an asleep person. _Xiao Zhan's sleeping soundly._

He rests his head back on the pillow and then clings himself closer to Xiao Zhan; his chest shares the heat from the other person's back. _Indescribable warmth. Waking up to this person, in the same bed like this, there's no better place to be._

"Xiao Zhan." He whispers softly, in a slightly guilty voice.

_He knows that Xiao Zhan has work today but he totally forgot about it when he was in the zone last night. With this condition, Xiao Zhan won't be going to work; his body is beautifully a canvas of the love they made last night._

The blissful person peeks at himself and notices the love bites Xiao Zhan left on his chest and below; _he's not much different_.

"Xiao Zhan," Wang Yibo tenderly calls.

"Mhmmm," groans a disturbed individual in response.

"What is the address of Xiao Yu's friend TongTong's house? I'll go pick him up and buy some food on the way back."

Xiao Zhan mutters a reply, "Pick him up in the evening. There's leftover food from yesterday. Go eat if you're hungry. Don't bother me."

 _He's going to sleep to his heart's content. He's not getting out of bed anytime soon, not even for work._ Yesterday, he told the new manager over the phone to take care of the bakery today, and Jinhai will be there to check everything before closing time.

Wang Yibo smiles at the cute, cranky face Xiao Zhan is making. He leans down and plants a kiss on the side of his forehead. He rolls out of bed, pulling the blanket to cover the asleep person, as if he's tucking a baby into bed.

He collects the pieces of clothing scattered on the floor and brings them into a bucket next to the closet. From his bag, he takes out his clothes and heads to the bathroom.

Later, he comes out, walking back into the bedroom; _Xiao Zhan is still sleeping_. The blissful individual kneels on the floor, while his elbows rest on the bed. He gazes lovingly at his sleeping beauty.

After a while, he whispers, "Xiao Zhan, wake up, you've been sleeping for too long."

Receiving no response, he smiles and sings, "Zhan-ge, if you don't wake up, I will tie you up. You have three seconds, if you don't open your eyes, I'll take it as that you acknowledged."

Xiao Zhan frowns and forces his eyes open, muttering, "Really ...?!"

Wang Yibo smiles brightly, "It's noon. I'll warm up the leftovers from yesterday, so put some clothes on and let's have lunch together."

Xiao Zhan grumbles while his hand points to the closet. Wang Yibo stands up, walks to it, grabs an outfit, and brings it to his precious beloved. Xiao Zhan dozily wears his clothes.

"Do you want me to help you to the bathroom?" Wang Yibo asks attentively.

The dozy one shakes his head in response. He heavily gets onto his feet and plods out of the room into the bathroom.

Like a lost puppy, Wang Yibo follows behind until Xiao Zhan closes the door on him.

He then walks out into the living room, to the kitchen. He takes out the leftovers from the fridge and warms it up in the microwave. He pours it into a few pretty plates and prepares utensils for the mellow person and himself.

.

.

After some time in the bathroom, Xiao Zhan opens the door; Wang Yibo is waiting, standing in front of him.

The bright person asks, "How are you feeling?"

"..." Xiao Zhan glares his peeved eyes at Wang Yibo, then simply walks pass him and trudges away.

Wang Yibo cheerfully follows, he wraps his arms around the mellow person's slender waist from behind; he rests his cheek against the warm neck. Xiao Zhan continues to walk, but now in slow, wobbly steps as Wang Yibo holds onto him, walking with him in weird left-right, left-right rhythmic steps.

"Xiao Zhan-ahhh, why are you sulking?" Wang Yibo mumbles against the mellow person's shoulder, as he dances along to Xiao Zhan's slow steps into the living room.

"You rascal, don't try to act cute."

"I'm cute, am I? — You're the only person to find me cute. They all said I'm scary."

"You're a crazy psycho too."

"But you still love me," and he cheekily wonders, "What does that make you?"

Xiao Zhan sighs, "I'm slowly beginning to think I'm crazier than you."

" _Slowly beginning?_ — You've always been crazier than me." _Sometimes, he genuinely doesn't know how Xiao Zhan can stand him._

As they arrive inside the kitchen, Xiao Zhan grasps the hand around his waist. He utters, "You can let go now," and Wang Yibo compliantly releases the person in his arms.

The mellow person turns to meet the other person's eyes, a serious glint in his alluring eyes. His hands reach out and he grabs the bright person's cheeks, gently pinching them.

"What are you doing?" Wang Yibo asks, flustered.

Xiao Zhan suddenly leans in and gives him a kiss. As if nothing happened, he turns around and takes a seat, settling down in front of his meal.

"What was that ...?" Wang Yibo gawks at the other person; his heart fluttering.

"Morning kiss," Xiao Zhan simply answers; he picks up the spoon before he glances up at Wang Yibo. "But since it's already afternoon, it's an afternoon kiss."

A smile bursts across Wang Yibo's face. Quickly, he positioned himself into the seat next to Xiao Zhan.

Wang Yibo rests his elbow on the table, while his cheek rests on his palm. He faces the love of his life, watching him have a meal. Xiao Zhan quietly eats; then he swings his gaze to the silent person by his side.

He asks, "Why aren't you eating?"

Wang Yibo beams, "I'm full — full of love and happiness."

Xiao Zhan winces at the sudden sweet attack before a chuckle comes through. He scoops a spoonful and brings it to his lover. "Here, even if you're full of love and happiness, you should still have some."

The mellow person watches as the love of his life adorably opens his mouth and eats. _This kind of memories that is like a lifetime ago, it brings a deep sentiment to him, both nostalgic and melancholic._

Wang Yibo grasps the other person's hand that is in the air holding the spoon. He asks, "What's wrong?" _Those eyes are dreamy and glistening, happy yet sad_.

The little bubble around him pops, and Xiao Zhan answers, "It's just ... I once thought that it's impossible to be with you like this ever again."

Wang Yibo takes the spoon and places it on the plate. He brings the warm hand to feel his cheek. "I'm sorry."

Xiao Zhan's eyebrows knit in displease. "Don't apologize. I don't like it."

"I did a lot of bad things to you — Were your feelings hurt?"

Xiao Zhan smiles, "Do you want to drink tea?"

"Why all the sudden?"

"Boil some, let me throw it in your face, then you answer me."

Wang Yibo pouts, "Don't do that. You'll end up regretting it. I felt horrible when I did it."

"Wow, you're acting cute again," Xiao Zhan chuckles, "Give me my hand back, I'm going to eat before my meal turns cold."

Wang Yibo lets go and Xiao Zhan picks up his spoon and starts eating again. After the two love birds finish their meal, the younger one volunteers to do the dishes, but his counterpart insists on helping.

As he washes the plate in his hands, he speaks, "Me and Xiao Yu are leaving on Thursday. There's an event that I have to attend the following day."

"I'll go back with you two," Xiao Zhan answers as he accepts the plate from Wang Yibo.

"Really?" The cheerful one glances at Xiao Zhan.

"Yeah," he smiles lovingly in return.

_From now on, he's going to be with those he loves. He doesn't want to separate or stay far from his beloveds any more than he has already did. It's about time he truly returns to home. He's going to do what he wants, live where he wants to, live with those he wants to, live how he wants to live._   
  


_._   
  


_._   
  


Later, as the evening approaches, Wang Yibo asks again for TongTong's house address. Xiao Zhan sends the address to Wang Yibo's number. He also sends da-ge's number just in case the other person may need it if he can't find their house.

He sets off to the address Xiao Zhan sent, which leads him to parking in front of a light-grey house with a fence around its front yard, a slide on the side with a pair of swings. _This must be it_. He texts the number Xiao Zhan sent him:

[This is Xiao Yu's Papa]

[I'm outside of your house]

After sending the texts, he gets out of the car and heads toward the house. He rings the doorbell.

The creamy-white door opens with Zhao Jinhai in front and a bunch of exciting screams in the background.

Jinhai greets with a smile, "They're both really excited that you're here — Do you want to come in?"

The long hair man backs up and show his guest inside.

"How should I address you?" Jinhai asks.

"I'll call you Mr. Zhao," Wang Yibo replies.

"Then Mr. Wang."

"Papa!!! Papa! Papa!" Xiao Yu constantly shouts excitingly until he has his father's undivided attention.

Wang Yibo hunkers down to meet Xiao Yu, "Yeahhh."

Next to the little ball of delight is another ball of joy who's about the same height; his tiny lips are pressed together nervously.

Xiao Yu turns to his friend and nudges his arm, "TongTong, tell my Papa your name."

Shyly, the little boy greets, "Hi Xiao Yu's Papa, I'm TongTong."

"Hello TongTong, nice to meet you." Wang Yibo holds out his hand for a handshake.

Xiao Yu giggles upon seeing that TongTong is clueless, and so he takes the initiation.

"Here, you do this," and the little ball of delight shakes his father's hand. He let go and then turns to his friend, "Here, try."

Wang Yibo smiles at the two cuties and offers his hand again. "Nice to meet you, TongTong."

TongTong shyly holds the larger hand and shakes. Xiao Yu smiles, "TongTong, don't my Papa look exactly like what I said?"

"Mnn." TongTong nods his head shyly.

Jinhai who's watching the whole scene can only smile at how shy his son is. He then hunches down and says to the two little ones, "TongTong, you and Xiao Yu go pack his stuff. He has to go home soon. Call if you need help."

"Yes, Papa," and the cute one finally feels okay to let go of Xiao Yu's Papa's hand. He turns to Xiao Yu and says, "Let's go get your stuff."

The two little boys bounce to TongTong's room, whereas the two grownups wait in the living room. Jinhai invites his guest to take a seat on the couch.

Amidst the silence, the older man takes the initiative to speak first, "I don't mean to pry, but are you and Xiao Zhan getting back together?"

"Mnn," Wang Yibo replies.

Jinhai continues, "Xiao Zhan mentioned if I want to take over the bakery. He's thinking of moving to the city."

 _They haven't really discussed what to do or how to live together yet._ "That is his decision," Wang Yibo replies.

"However, I told him to still be a part of the bakery. After all, it was built upon his hard work. He can come back and forth, but that also depends on you too."

Wang Yibo gazes at the older man; _it's up to Xiao Zhan_.

"He seems a lot happier these days. He was cheerful when he talked about leaving the bakery to me; he says he's moving back home."

Hearing the word _home_ , a faint smile appears on a nonchalant face.

Jinhai continues, "Xiao Zhan is easygoing but rather a private person. He doesn't talk much about himself or his past. Seeing how he pours all his love to Xiao Yu, most of us assumed he's widowed or is a divorcee — I'm glad everything worked out for you two, especially for Xiao Yu — he's always excited when he talks about his Papa."

"Mnn." Wang Yibo glances at the older man and the conversation turns dead. Then he initiates, "Xiao Zhan mentioned TongTong's other father is far away."

"Ming Tian, he's in city. Always ambitious. He worked hard to get to where he is, so he won't be settling anytime soon — but at some point, he'll return home."

"So, you're waiting."

"I don't like the to say I'm waiting, it's like I'm pressuring him to hurry. Let's say I'm living my life as I usually would until he come back.

"But you are waiting." Wang Yibo stares straight at Jinhai, and the conversation turns quiet again.

"..."

"Papa, I'm done." Xiao Yu trudges to Wang Yibo with TongTong following behind him.

Wang Yibo stands up from his seat. "Alright, say your bye-byes."

"Uncle Zhao, thank you for having me," he then turns to TongTong, "When you visit Uncle Ming, come see me too. I'll come back here when Papa and Xiao Zhan let me."

"Mnn," TongTong nods.

"And tell NiNi I miss her too."

"Okayy."

Wang Yibo holds Xiao Yu's hand and takes him to the door. Before opening the door, he turns back, "Thank you for taking care of Xiao Yu. If there's an opportunity, when you two visit the city, feel free to drop by."

Zhao Jinhai replies, "I will make sure to."

Wang Yibo glances down at the little one by his father. "TongTong, thank you for being friends with Xiao Yu."

"You're welcome," the little boy shyly responds before he moves to hold his father's leg.

"TongTong, I'll miss you," Xiao Yu says.

"Me too," the shy boy replies.

"Alright, we got to go now." Wang Yibo holds Xiao Yu into his arms and takes him out of the house. Xiao Yu waves to his friend and uncle.

On the way home, the father and son stop by a restaurant and buy food for dinner. Once they arrive home, Xiao Yu goes straight to his corner of the living room. He takes off his backpack and takes out his toys.

Meanwhile, Wang Yibo goes into the kitchen, puts the food on the table, and then goes to the bedroom to check on Xiao Zhan. _He's sleeping, again._

He lies next to Xiao Zhan and whispers, "Let's wake up and have some food."

A dark pair of eyebrows crinkle, signaling his awakening. "You're already back?" After Wang Yibo left, he cleans, changes the bedsheets, and then fall asleep while reading a book.

.  
  


.  
  


The lovely family of three has their dinner and spend a lazy night together. The day after, Xiao Zhan converses with Jinhai to figure out how they will manage _Blissy Bites_ together or what not. Jinhai insisted that he remains a part of the business; thus, Xiao Zhan agrees that he will co-manage for the next few months and tests if it would work out or not.

The mellow person works in the mornings and afternoons, whereas Wang Yibo and Xiao Yu tour around the area, going to the places Xiao Yu wants to go. They usually have lunch with Xiao Zhan at _Blissy Bites_ , then dinner at the house all together.

Unlike what Xiao Yu initially thinks, he ends up bumping into TongTong whose father would bring him to the bakery on certain days; thus, he gets to spend leisure time with his Papa and friend while Xiao Zhan is busy.

Their time in Zhangjiajie concludes once Thursday morning comes. The trio take a flight back to home, arriving around noon.  
  


.  
  


.  
  
  


_Wang Mansion ..._

Wang Yibo and Xiao Zhan stroll into the house, Xiao Yu runs, while the guards handle the baggage, following behind.

"Bring them up." Wang Yibo tells the gentlemen in black, to which they do as directed.

The family of three settles in the main entrance living room. Xiao Zhan leans back on the couch for a rest, whereas Xiao Yu and his father continues to bicker and play around. _They've been going back and forth over 'who loves who more' since when they were at the airport. Xiao Zhan simply loses track of what they're even going on about at this point._

Xiao Yu jumps off his seat and declares, "Papa, let's go. I'll show you."

"It better be good evidence," Wang Yibo replies playfully.

The bundle of joy bounces to his Papa and holds his hand. The pair walks upstairs, while Xiao Zhan remains comfortably on the couch. _Look at those two, so in_ _to_ _their own_ _little_ _world; they've gotten so close these days_.

Xiao Yu drags his Papa to the front of his room, but then he pauses in front of the door, remembering that his stuff is not in there.

"Actually, let's go to Papa and Xiao Zhan's room." He looks up at his father.

Wang Yibo raises his eyebrows, "Alright."

They walk hand in hand towards the room; Wang Yibo opens; he asks, "Where's the cool thing you want to show?"

By the door are Xiao Zhan's and Wang Yibo's bags that the guards carried in earlier. Xiao Yu points over to his months-old luggage by the closet.

He tells, "That bag there is mine. I have lots of cool things in there." He leads his Papa to it. He lets go of his hand and grabs the luggage that is as large as himself.

Seeing how hard Xiao Yu is trying, Wang Yibo seizes the handle, lifts it up to lay it down; _it's relatively light_.

"Let's see what you got in here." Wang Yibo unzips and opens it up. There are a few outfits, but majority are stuffed animals: all mushy and cute.

Xiao Yu picks up a round blue dolphin and holds it to Wang Yibo. "Xiao Zhan gave me this one. Xiao Yu like it a lot — This one is from Grandpa — Papa, this one I picked to give you — Xiao Yu and Grandpa got it together. When my birthday comes, we will take it to you."

Wang Yibo smiles. He accepts the plushie-lion. "This is mine ..."

The little guy adds with his round eyes, "See, Xiao Yu has lots of gifts for Papa — I love you more, even before I meet you."

Wang Yibo caresses Xiao Yu's plump cheek. "Amongst all gifts, you are the best gift — but I still think I love you more."

Xiao Yu grins from those words, then a little light bulb above his head blinks on.

"Xiao Yu still have another gift." He excitedly starts to dig into the luggage, taking out everything he can.

"What are you looking for?" Wang Yibo asks.

"It's where I see you every day," Xiao Yu answers, still digging, chaotically pulling things out. _His Papa must be convinced with this_.

"This?" Wang Yibo points to the mobile device inside the see-through zipper pocket on the other side of the suitcase.

"Yes, yes." Xiao Yu walks around to the other side of the luggage and slides the zipper open. He takes out the mobile device.

He walks to his father and hands the phone to him. "Do you know how to put your pictures on?"

 _Of course, he knows. That is if Xiao Zhan didn't change his password._ Wang Yibo takes the phone, "Let me try," he smiles, "I got through."

In an instant, Xiao Yu gets on his Papa's laps. He leans his back on his father's chest, while his father holds the phone.

With his tiny finger, Xiao Yu pokes at the screen. "Xiao Zhan showed me before."

Pictures of the past filled the screen. "I look at you every day here, that's because I miss you and love you a lot." The little ball of delight tries to add more to his argument.

He enthusiastically shows his father his favorite pictures. "Xiao Yu really really like this beanie-you, Papa."

Wang Yibo smiles at Xiao Yu's unending enthusiasm.

"Umm ..." The little guy begins to frown. "Grandpa has a gift for you too, but Xiao Yu don't know how to put it on."

"What kind of gift? Is it also in the suitcase?"

"No. It's like he writes it. It's somewhere in here." Xiao Yu pokes on the phone screen.

Wang Yibo offers, "I'll find it for you, then you can show it to me."

Xiao Yu removes his hands, primly folds them together, leaving the mobile device to his father. Wang Yibo clicks through the various dead applications, checking each of them, meanwhile Xiao Yu continuously comments, "That's not it."

He's not sure which app he clicks on, but something like a long letter pops up.

"Yeah — that's it." Excitedly, Xiao Yu's hands seize the phone; his tiny finger scrolls through it.

"Xiao Yu don't know what it says. It's for you but Grandpa said I will know when I'm bigger." He mumbles to his father while his attention remains down on the phone.

Over Xiao Yu's shoulder, Wang Yibo's eyes land on a random portion: _That was when I knew about Xiao Yu. Xiao Zhan woke up to the good news of Xiao Yu._

He freezes and tells his son, "Xiao Yu, ... can you go stay with Xiao Zhan for now. I need to look at your Grandpa's gift."

Xiao Yu leans his face up to meet his father's eyes, doesn't want to leave.

"This is a secret surprise from your Grandpa, can't tell Xiao Zhan and Xiao Yu shouldn't know too — or else, it's not a surprise."

Xiao Yu automatically smiles and nods diligently, "Yes, okayy." _He likes surprise._ And so, the bundle of joy vacates himself from the room.

Wang Yibo remains sitting on the floor next to Xiao Yu's chaotic suitcase as he reads the letter. His heart begins to race with each word registering in his conscience.  
  


.  
  


.  
  


= Chifeng's Letter =

_For Xiao Yu's Papa, if you're reading this, then it's likely I'm no longer alive. My health is drastically failing. I won't be able to take Xiao Yu to you on his fifth birthday as I promised him._

_But since I can't take him to you, I hope at least I can convince Xiao Zhan to bring him back to you, although the chance of that is as bleak as could be._

_Certain things that I've done and certain words that I've once said, they scarred him in ways that I don't think I can reach him anymore. His heart is like a rock, anything I said, it doesn't move him._

_I don't know how everything has gotten this bad, but I can only blame myself._

_Sitting sick in my bed like this, I can feel vividly, there isn't much time left for me. I can only use this time to reflect upon my life. Even if my message never reaches you, I will say what I have to say. At least a fraction of my heart will ease, telling myself I tried, I've confessed my regrets._

_At this point, it's been five years, five long years that I witness a poor soul dying each day. His precious smile that outshine the sun is regrettably a mask he put on to get through each day, and I feel guilty each time I see that smile._

_I often ask myself, how did I hurt Xiao Zhan this much? I ruined his life, his future that I claimed to have done everything for._

_I still remember those few days when I first gained consciousness five years ago. I heard him secretly cried every day in corner of my hospital room. Sometimes, he wasn't crying but tears would run down his face. I couldn't understand. I thought he was delirious. And I despised you each time he cried._

_Even after I got out of the hospital, he remained the same, quiet and lifeless. He rarely spoke, even if I talk to him, it was like he doesn't hear me. At a point, I couldn't take it anymore, so, I told him to his change behavior and get over it. I didn't think it will lead to a breaking point between him and me._

...

Following Chifeng's cold statement, "Get over it," the grey colors on Xiao Zhan's teary face turns crimson, he asks, " _Get over it?_ — How?"

Chifeng stares in bewilderment, didn't think his nephew would actually respond. From that simple question, he turns speechless. He stares into his nephew's eyes that holds unspeakable feelings.

Xiao Zhan continues, "After knowing what you and Uncle Li did, should I pretend nothing happened?"

Despite his composed face, his eyes couldn't stop themselves from shimmering; like his tears that couldn't hide themselves, words that he wanted to say finally spills out. "You're crueler than I thought you could ever be. How could you purposely shoot yourself in front of him when you know his father did the same thing?"

 _So, what if he's cruel, he doesn't owe anyone remorse._ Chifeng replies calmly as he always does, "I did it for you, it was for your own good. I didn't shoot Wang Yibo. I shot myself."

Xiao Zhan wearily shakes his head, "Uncle Li wouldn't let you shoot him — that's why you didn't do it."

_That's not wrong — if he can choose, shooting the kid would be easier._

Xiao Zhan continues, "You don't have to hide anymore," and he gazes disappointedly at Chifeng, "Uncle Li, he doesn't seem to be in his right mind, but you — I really don't know what to think about you."

_His heart aches whenever he tries to comprehend the actions of his uncle; it all leads back to him, and it makes him hates his own existence. He was always a weight on his Chifeng's back, a burden Chifeng carried around — however that doesn't justify Chifeng's actions when there are so many other ways for them to survive. He can't make any excuses for Chifeng's actions, but he also can't help but blame himself._

_Why is Xiao Zhan disappointed? He did everything for him. What more does he have to do?_ Chifeng stares determinedly, "All you need to know is I won't let you die because of him — and certainly, I'm not going to let you be with the son of the person who murdered your parents. _How do you think your parents will feel if I let you do that?_ "

 _His parents?_ Xiao Zhan smiles with bitterness, "I could barely remember Ma and Pa, but I know they love me, and I know they will be happy with who I love."

"So, ... you don't think you wronged your parents at all?" Chifeng can't believe the words he just heard from his nephew. _What is wrong with Xiao Zhan?_

He frowns fiercely, "At first, I didn't want you to know because I didn't want you to feel ashamed to your parents, but now that you already know, how could you not feel ashamed for being with Wang Yibo?!"

Glancing at Xiao Zhan's unmoving expression, he continues, "Since you barely remember, then let me tell you because I can still remember everything like it was yesterday. They won't be much different from me. They won't be happy with you or want you to have anything to do with that family."

Xiao Zhan feels needles prickling his heart from those words, yet he answers, "That's your thinking, I have my own thinking. The past, I don't care about it. It was his father that hurt Ma and Pa, not him. He didn't do anything wrong—"

"Wake up!" Chifeng raises his voice, frowning with fury at his nephew; _since when does Xiao Zhan lacks this much common sense?_ "Wang Yibo, he's also a killer like his father. It's in his nature. He killed countless of my friends."

"But a bunch of adults ganging up on a child isn't right either. How could you all do that to a child? Especially when you have another one at home." A tear escapes his distraught eyes, despite him trying to hold it back. "Think if it were me, would you have done the same?"

And he grits his teeth. "I feel filthy just thinking about it. You use all the money you gained from hurting him and then you feed it to me. You said I'm a pitiful child, but he was also a child you're hurting. You hurt one child to save another, is that your logic?!"

"Xiao Zhan, you don't understand!" Chifeng walks closer to his nephew; his eyebrows furrow, while his voice rings with heavy seriousness, "You have no idea of the world he belongs to or who he is. You're blinded by the ridiculous feelings you have for him."

"My feelings are not ridiculous." Xiao Zhan stares sternly, glaring at his uncle, the first time in his life; another teardrop escapes his eye, gliding down his tensed cheek.

Chifeng stares defeatedly at his nephew, "There's a reason why he didn't tell you anything. Even he himself knows — he's not even confident you can accept him if you know who he really is."

Xiao Zhan shakes his head, "Uncle, you don't know what you're talking about. I know him. I know he knows I love him regardless of how he is."

Chifeng takes a deep breath, "Not anymore. You left him. It's all done and gone."

Xiao Zhan didn't want to be remind of that, so when that reality hits again, a surge of tears pours down his red face; his lips press together firmly while his jaw clenches. _Right, he retracted those words from the love of his life himself. So, his uncle is correct, Wang Yibo won't believe in his love anymore_ — _and because of his retraction, the one he loves is somewhere hurting as well._

As reality weighs in, Xiao Zhan lowers his empty shell down to the floor and his overwhelming feelings result in more tears leaving his painfully red eyes.

Chifeng tries to comfort, "Xiao Zhan-ahh ... just stop crying," but the young child doesn't stop his tears. Chifeng sighs in pity, "Why are you even crying over this?"

However, Xiao Zhan doesn't seem to be listening. Instead, his whimpers turn even more miserable; he becomes a scene of grief, desolation, and devastation.

Ultimately, Chifeng's voice turns solemn and strict, "Stop it! Stop behaving like this!! — You'll find someone better than him! You're too good for him to begin with! Don't waste your time over this! You're still young, you have the rest of your life—"

"No — you're wrong!" Xiao Zhan rises to his feet to meet Chifeng's eyes. His unyielding voice squeezes out of his lungs, and he speaks ferociously, "Wang Yibo, he's too good for me! I don't deserve his love. Because of you he's hurting! And now it's because of me that's he's hurting! I'm hurting the one I love, all for some stupid reason that I have no idea what it's even about—"

Enraged, Chifeng swings his hand across his nephew's face, shutting him up. Xiao Zhan freezes, his mouth, gaping as he feels the sharp, bruising pain on his cheek disperses throughout his face; his entire face is red, yet this pain is incomparable to the agony bleeding inside his heart.

Chifeng glares furiously, " _Stupid?_ Do you hear yourself speak?! Are you nuts?! — Your parents' death is not stupid. All those who were killed, none of that is stupid — Never would I ever imagine that I would say this to you, but I am utterly disappointed in you. This is not how I raised you. I wanted you to have freedom, have your own life and this is how you turn out to be? Just because of him, you're raising your voice at me and behaving without shame like this, ... you, ... I don't even know what to say to put you in your right mind. With your behavior, if your parents are placed in graves, they'll be turning in there. How am I going to face them in the afterlife if you're like this? I have failed them ... greatly."

Xiao Zhan isn't crying but his lips tremble and tears stream down his eyes endlessly. He feels each of those words crawling, cutting into his skin. He is quiet with his hurt, until he isn't anymore — violent sobs escape his lips, outburst of more tears, and he cries, howling with such desolation that no person could bear to listen for long. He cowers onto the ground again. His face turns messy, his eyes, nose, lips, crimson in awful ways.

Chifeng watches, and slowly, his heart begins to soften. _Was he too harsh?_ Xiao Zhan has gone from anguished to deranged, a transition Chifeng doesn't know how to undo. His entire life, Xiao Zhan doesn't, he never cries like this. Even when he cries, he cries silently to not bother his surroundings.

Concerned, Chifeng hurriedly hunches down, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." His hand reaches to touch his nephew's arm, but Xiao Zhan automatically jerks his arm away.

In a gentler voice, Chifeng coaxes, "Xiao Zhan, don't be like this. You're only hurting yourself. It won't change anything. No matter what, it is best for you to not be with someone like that ..."

Xiao Zhan, his fractured heart can't contain its intolerable pain, and sobs squeeze their way out through his throat. His hand clutches on his shirt on top of his chest as he gasps for air. He tries to calm his breath, but it doesn't seem to work, so he just let himself cries as much as he needs to.

.  
  


.

Once his body tires itself out, he manages to breathe out in sniffles, "Don't worry, I can't be with him anymore," but his breathing fastens again, "I don't have the face to appear in front of him again. You and Uncle Li did great. I also did great. It was very well executed."

Chifeng sits on the floor, looking at his beloved nephew. He shakes his head as a silent tear runs down his face, "Why are you blaming me and not the murderer of your parents?"

Xiao Zhan's shoulders calm down, "Like you said, I have no shame," then he scoffs, "Ungrateful too." He takes a deep breath, and then he replies with a smile, "But Uncle, I'm not blaming you. I understand. You did it for me," he pulls himself together, "I'm just thinking why didn't I die with Ma and Pa that night? If I did then you wouldn't have to do this, right?"

His marble eyes glances into Chifeng's, "You wouldn't have to hurt Wang Yibo, right?"

_Chifeng doesn't reply; he would hurt the other side regardless._

"So please don't do anything anymore," Xiao Zhan pleads politely in tears, "I'll be content with my life. I mean it. I won't see him again," more tears spill out of his hopeless eyes despite the smile he's wearing, "I'll take care of you for the rest of your life. My life ends with yours, so don't worry, I won't be running back to him."

Chifeng stares in silence; he finds those words frightening. _This is not what he wanted. He just wants the best for Xiao Zhan. He wants his nephew to live a happy, glorious life whether with or without him. Not like this, not this kind of mentality. What exactly does he even mean by that?_

Xiao Zhan takes a few deep breaths and wipes his face. He gives a bright, reassuring smile before he stands up, calmly walks into his room as if nothing happened, and locked the door.

...

_Since that day, we never had any proper conversation again. Every day, he went out to find a job, and I can tell it was tough, trying to survive in a foreign country like that. As days go by, he appeared less and less like a human being. He wouldn't eat the food I made, or any food. He would nod and smile at the remarks I made, but that was it._

_I noticed he started to sleep a lot, much more than usual. One day, he wouldn't come out of his room. There was no movement. I called and knocked on his door but there was no response. I broke into his room to find him sleeping. I tried to wake him up, but he wouldn't wake up. I was scared he was dead because he appeared to be dead._

_When we reached the hospital, the doctor said if he arrived later, him and Xiao Yu would be gone. That was when I knew about Xiao Yu. Xiao Zhan woke up to the good news of Xiao Yu. I saw light entered his eyes, and for the first time since we left home, he smiled genuinely although his face was covered with tears._

_But moments of happiness never last long. The doctor said it's unlikely Xiao Yu will make it since Xiao Zhan's body was too weak to handle everything. He suggested getting rid of Xiao Yu early on, but Xiao Zhan refused, and no one can change his mind on that. He blamed himself for his poor health, that he almost killed his baby. From then on, he tried his best to be healthy again. Xiao Yu doesn't know, but he saved Xiao Zhan's life._

_Xiao Yu, that cutest thing, arrived safely but he suffered his first two years, as he was frail and often sick. He got better and healthier as he grows up. He slowly began to pick up a foreign tongue, calling Xiao Zhan 'Otousan' like the toddlers his age does, which I know Xiao Zhan doesn't like it._

_I can only guess why he looked sad each time Xiao Yu called him 'Otousan,' I believe it was because each time Xiao Yu called him that, he was reminded of the reason why he was there, how he left home and who he left._

_Before Xiao Yu's turned one, I told Xiao Zhan we should return home. I told him I'll take care of Li Wei, I won't let him hurt him or Xiao Yu, but Xiao Zhan simply said no — he never gave any reason for his answer — and I can't shamelessly push him to return when I'm the one who forced him to leave in the first place._

_I didn't think what I said would leave such deep scars for him that even after several years passed, when I try to convince him time after time to return home, he would always refuse. Our relationship was never the same as it used to be. He's thankful that I take care of Xiao Yu, but that was the only thing I can do to help him. He was neither mad nor angry at me, but we can never have a proper conversation. The most we can do is talk about Xiao Yu's growth._

_Because of me, Xiao Yu doesn't have you by his side when he deserves everything. I know no matter what I do, it will not atone my sins. The only thing I can do is do my best to make Xiao Yu feel as if he's not missing anything, but he still does._

_I sincerely apologize to you that your son isn't by your side, but anything other than that I won't apologize. You willingly walk on a blood-path. You choose to be in a world with its own laws. You were bound to shed blood. You knew what you were against._

_I am simply writing you this in hoping you will know my version of the truth. I'm afraid Xiao Zhan will never tell you his truths. And what I'm most afraid of is if Xiao Yu never gets to meet you._

_If you're reading this, then you have met him. I hope you accept and love your son because he deserves every bit of love there is. And if you still have an ounce of love for Xiao Zhan, just know that he loves you more than you could imagined._

_Life hasn't been fair to him. Because of me and your father, he was parentless. I didn't know how to show him love. I only know discipline. He grew up afraid of attachments, reserved, careful, and he kept to himself. I thought he was going to be like me, but he did found love._

_Love was supposed to make his life better, but it didn't. Because of love, he succumbed to Li Wei's will, threw away his bright future, and constantly runs and hide._

_I don't know exactly how Li Wei convinced Xiao Zhan to leave you, but knowing both Li Wei and Xiao Zhan, I believed my nephew left you to protect you, not any other reason._

_I will always regret that I let all these things happened when I could have done things differently and save Xiao Zhan and Xiao Yu from the pain._

_Now that my condition is worsening and Xiao Zhan is taking care of me, he's talking to me more than usual. So, as bleak as it is, there is still hope. I have hope that Xiao Zhan will find his happiness again, and Xiao Yu will meet you._

_Wang Yibo, I still don't like you and the path you walk, but you are their happiness and I want them to be happy._

_Please treat my two dearest ones with kindness and love._

_Han Chifeng_

_If my message never reaches Wang Yibo, but it's an older Xiao Yu reading — Xiao Yu, Grandpa wants to say that he's sorry and Grandpa love you. Because of me, you didn't grow up with your Papa, but it's still not too late. Go find your Papa, tell him you love him and who you are._

_It won't be hard to find him. But if you can't approach him, contact Grandpa Helian. If he's still alive, he will help you get to your Papa. Every year, he will visit the Lantern festival here in Zhangjiajie, the same one Grandpa once took you to, ten streets north of where Xiao Zhan's bakery is — ask the vendor for his number. Call Grandpa Helian, he knows who you are, and he will help you._

_Like always, Grandpa love you and Xiao Zhan._

_..._

Wang Yibo turns the screen off and shoves the phone into his pocket. He stands up and walks into the bathroom. He washes, then dries his face. He comes out and leaves the room. He strolls pass the stairway towards the other half of the second floor. He stops in front of a door and knocks.

President Zhou opens the door. Surprised, she asks, "Since when did you returned? Did Xiao Zhan and Xiao Yu come back also?"

"We need to talk." Wang Yibo stares grimly at his mother. Madam Zhou immediately noticed the awful chill in her son's voice; _it's worse than usual_.

Nonetheless, she smiles, "Sure, come in."

.

.

6.17.20🌻🖤v.rh

I want to write something worth reading, and it takes time to get there. The delay for this chapter is simply because I was not satisfied with it 😅

Thank you everyone for the concern! See you all next chapter~~ ✨✨✨


	40. Regrets

In the living area of a brightly lit bedroom, Wang Yibo sits on a couch in front of Madam Zhou. Face to face, but the two persons sit silently. Tension begins to crawl round the carpet-floor, reaching the feet of the two individuals.

Before unnecessary ambiguity eats at her, the elder lady asks, "What do you want to talk about?"

Her son replies plainly, "How is Pa connected to Xiao Zhan's parents?"

It's like lightning strikes on a sunny day, causing the building she built to suddenly collapse, and her heart drops a few floors due to that unforecasted question. She quickly observes his face. _For him to even ask this, he must already know to an extent. Did Xiao Zhan finally decided to tell him?_

"Through me," she answers, "His parents were from the same hometown as mine."

Her uneasy gaze lowers to see her son's clenched fist; from how tightly squeezed his fist is, she feels suffocated along with it.

Wang Yibo continues, "Why were they killed?"

"I don't know," she responds, still looking at his fist.

" _Ma_ , ..." he looks straight at her, waiting until she lifts her gaze to meet his, then he speaks, "I'm going to trust everything you say. But if later, I find out that you lied to me — you and me, there will be nothing left."

From his sweet addressment to his oddly calm, kind voice, and those determined eyes, he has declared his stance. Now, she can only hold her breath and confess her truths, "I don't know why they were killed, but what I know is, ... your father was behind it."

Her heart races as she scans his reaction, in which she can't seem to find anything. He's taking it better than she could have ever imagine, which she finds it more worrying.

Wang Yibo continues, "Han Chifeng never told Xiao Zhan who killed his parents. You told him, didn't you?"

"Mnn," she blinks as a gesture of acknowledgement, "I talked to him while you were held at the station — I told him about your past, your father, me, his uncle and his parents."

Wang Yibo lowers his head thinking about how Xiao Zhan might have felt when he learned of the past. _Was he hurt? Disappointed? Mad? Or all and beyond_. One regret he carries all along is the fact that he didn't get to tell Xiao Zhan about his past. He wanted to tell him when it was already too late. When he was in tears, despaired as the love of his life slipped away from within grasp, that was when he realized, he should had told him from the beginning.

Grimly, he asks, "How was his reaction?"

"He was dumbfounded," she sighs as the sad images of a fragile child flashes inside her head, "... then he cried, and then he pleaded."

"Pleaded? ..." The grim person's brows snap together as he gazes up at his mother.

Her lips press together firmly before she continues, "I had to make sure he wasn't in on it with his uncle."

His voice turns cold, "What did you do?"

"The usual — lure, trap, and then trample. When I was confident he didn't share his uncle's agenda, as much as I did feel bad for him, it was best for him to keep his distance. Who knows what else his uncle would do? — I told him to stay away from you, but he refused. He didn't want to leave you. He begged for a chance; he said he'll talk to his uncle, that he'll take care of everything. I needn't to worry."

Wang Yibo lowers his head down; his elbows are on his knees while his hands angle up to cover his face.

 _What is that? Is he ashamed of her actions?_ — Madam Zhou composes her face before continuing her confession, "But because he insisted on not leaving you, I ... I had him promised to forget who killed his parents — that was the deal I made with him."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Wang Yibo springs his head up to look at President Zhou; streaks of tears run down his cheeks. _Not just his father, but also his mother? ... But who is he kidding? He's the worst among all. He was the one actively hurting the one person he claims to love._

"Xiao Zhan accepted it, ..." her eyes turn glossy and she smiles, "At least, unlike your father, you love someone that was willing to love you through everything."

Wang Yibo hangs his head again; he grumbles in frustration, "Why did he have to show up saying the opposite? He didn't need to!"

"I don't know what happened, but I don't question his love. I don't qualify to question his love." She adds, "These past few years, I thought, perhaps he felt guilty towards his parents and that's why he left, but he said that was not it."

Madam Zhou looks at her son, whose face can't be seen, "I'm sorry, I knew he love you but I drove him away. I didn't think you love him to the extent that you do." _It was heartbreaking seeing his heart break in front her eyes. Even as she recalls her little boy crying over his love, it still brings tears to her eyes._

"So, you don't know why he left either ..." Wang Yibo mutters.

"Back then, I just thought I was protecting you. Regardless of his reason, Xiao Zhan leaving was good for you."

Wang Yibo glances up, he scoffs, "Protecting me? Out of all moments in my life, that was the moment you chose to be a parent?! You must be proud."

"I'm not proud." She shakes her head as tears seeps out of her eyes. "Even now, Xiao Zhan still finds me uncomfortable."

Wang Yibo, with his icy stare, asks, "Were you ever going to tell me? If I didn't find out myself, would you tell me?"

Throughout these past five years, seeing her son's condition, there were moments where she wanted to tell him. "I did consider telling you, but Xiao Zhan was already gone. There was no point in you knowing."

"Then what about after he returned, you could've told me!" He glares — along with his enraged gaze is the increasing intensity in his voice; as all the things he did and said to hurt the person he love comes back to him, his old wounds gradually opens.

"When I saw Xiao Zhan again, I told him he can tell you. It was his decision to tell you or not."

"Bullshit!" Wang Yibo yells; his body springs up to stand on his feet. His face frowns furiously, "You rely on him to tell me when you knew he would never tell me?!"

"I know," she admits while her voice wavers, "But I couldn't tell you myself. Your father is your father ... you love him ..."

"I know my father — I'm not stupid — I don't need you to decide how I view him! — I took over what he left behind, how would I not know his obstacles and how he dealt with them?"

_It's just, he could never have guessed Xiao Zhan's parents are among the long list of names._

"The things Pa did may had turn him into someone you couldn't love, but that isn't the same for me. I love him unconditionally. I am not like you."

Madam Zhou wears a smile on her face as more tears leaves her eyes. _This is it. This is her son. The visible red climbing from his neck to his face, like a raging volcano, his anger will erupt soon._

"You, ... you and Zhi-ge always treated me like I'm him. I admit, there are parts I hated myself for being like him — and in those parts, I wanted to change myself. I changed everything in hoping I can keep Xiao Zhan by my side."

His face turns red and his voice rages, "And then he left, ... and then I believe that no matter how I change, it doesn't matter, ..." his voice sounds broken as wells as his faith, "But now, I don't know what to believe anymore."

Madam Zhou stands up to her feet, "Yibo—"

He interrupts, "I wondered, because you keep seeing him in me, is that why you couldn't love me too?"

Madam Zhou shakes her head, "You're my son, of course I love you."

"Your actions, they don't translate to love."

She takes a few steps closer to him, "After your father left, you and I are nothing. In the world we belong to, you will forever be use against me and I will be used to hurt you. I rather we be nothing to each other than be each other's weaknesses."

When she's close enough, her arms go around to embrace her son, warmly she comforts, "I'm sorry, but that was the only way for you and me to survive, and we survived."

Wang Yibo freezes before uttering, "Then what about before he died?"

She slowly let go of her son and looks down, "I'm sorry."

_Regarding that period of their life, there is nothing she can say that will not hurt his feelings. Her body was there but her spirit wasn't. She didn't take care of him. She left everything to her husband when it comes to her son. There is no good reason._

Wang Yibo takes a deep breath and smiles, "Thank you. At least you're telling the truth now."

Madam Zhou lifts her gaze up to her son's, her eyes swim in tears not much different from his.

"Can you do me a favor and go get Xiao Zhan? He's downstairs with Xiao Yu. I'll be waiting in my room." With his head held high, he turns and treads out of the room.  
  


.  
  
  


.  
  
  


Madam Zhou dries the unremitting tears on her face before she exits her room. Within her is a jumble of concern, sorry, regrets, and much more unspeakable feelings, yet her demeanor remains graceful as she descends down the stairs.

In the bright living room, where the thick curtains are combed to the side, allowing abundant sunlight to shine through, Xiao Zhan is lazily leaning back on the sofa while Xiao Yu is standing on his seat, rambling nonstop to his father. As the serene figure approaches, both Xiaos turn their head to look at the elder lady.

Her unusual facial expression calls for a question, to which Xiao Zhan asks, "Is something the matter?"

"Yibo is in his room. You should go see him. He's ... not feeling well." She traverses towards the father-son duo. "I'll stay with Xiao Yu."

The glint in her eyes suggests urgency, causing Xiao Zhan jumps up to his feet. "Thank you," he utters and then hurries toward the stairs.

With long strides, he arrives in front of the door in no time. He grabs the doorknob, turns it, and opens.

From the view of the ajar door, Wang Yibo is sitting on the floor with his back leaning against the bed; his arms resting on his knees, while his head hangs down towards the joining of his hands. On the other side of the bed, towards the closet is the chaotic suitcase Xiao Yu left earlier.

Xiao Zhan enters the room and lightly closes the door. He tiptoes to the glum figure on the floor and sits facing him. His head tilts down to catch a glimpse of the face he so adores.

Promptly, the back of his palm moves to check the grim person's forehead. He speaks with worry, "Madam Zhou said you're not feeling well."

Both of his hands then hold his beloved's cheeks, lifting his face to meet his eyes. "Your face is red. Your eyes look like you cried. Are you feeling ill?"

_He was fine just earlier. Xiao Yu came down the stairs so excitedly, talking about how his Papa is full of fun, and now, suddenly, he's in this condition._

Wang Yibo seizes Xiao Zhan's hands and removes them from his face.

Xiao Zhan, baffled from the grim person's actions, he questions with his innocently brown eyes, "What's wrong?"

Wang Yibo doesn't reply, instead, his hand goes to his side, he grabs and opens the mobile device. He hands it over to Xiao Zhan.

 _It's his old phone._ Xiao Zhan accepts it with a confused face. He takes a gander at it, skimming the unknown text on the screen. _It's his uncle's ..._ Xiao Zhan constantly scrolls while his heart beats anxiously. Once he reaches the end, he lifts his face up and surveys the other person's expression. _Is he mad? Is he upset again?_ Fears of Wang Yibo pushing him away ignite throughout his body like wildfires; his hand spontaneously shakes before he places the phone down, causing a thud as the phone hits the floor.

His widened eyes gaze at the source of his fears; Wang Yibo's cold demeanor. Xiao Zhan mutters, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Wang Yibo asks; his eyes now follow every little movement of those alluring eyes of Xiao Zhan. His voice is noticeably nasal from his stuffy nose.

"For not telling you ... That you had to know this way ..."

Wang Yibo takes a deep breath. His face is dishearteningly frozen, while his eyes are familiarly sad. "You can tell me now?" he says lightly.

 _His voice sounds like a suggestion, but it isn't. It's a demand — a demand that Xiao Zhan knows he can no longer refuse._ The anxious individual replies, "What do you want to know? — I don't know where to start."

"About your parents, why didn't you tell me?" His voice rings gently, which eases some part of Xiao Zhan's fears.

"That was something of the past, I didn't want to hurt your feelings."

"Then what about your feelings?" Wang Yibo asks as his eyes start glistening, his brows draw together, and his lips part open for him to breathe better.

He inches closer to Xiao Zhan as he conveys his mind, "You don't think I may not want your feelings to be hurt as well? I know I'm a selfish bastard, but I do care about your feelings — I love you."

"I know — I know you care about my feelings. I'm sorry—"

"Don't say sorry!" His sad eyes suddenly brim with fiery.

"I'm—" Xiao Zhan quickly bites his bottom lip before another _sorry_ comes out.

Meanwhile, Wang Yibo's voice turns soft again, "Are you sure it's not because my mother forced you to not tell me?"

"No, it's not — no one can force me to do anything."

Xiao Zhan's anxious hand finds its way to his lover's hand; he touches and holds gently.

"Wang Yibo, what happened between your father and my parents, let it stay between them. You knew nothing of it, neither do I, so let's just let it be this way. It's not like knowing about it will change what has happened."

"Are you really fine knowing that it was my father who hurt your parents?" he asks genuinely with concern.

"I don't see a point in holding on to that." Xiao Zhan tries to explain, "Let's say five years from now on we learn that my grandfather hurt your family first, and that's why your father hurt my parents. And then in another five years, we learn that your great-grandfather hurt my family first — It could go way back, or not all, but we'll never know what truly happened."

He gazes firmly at Wang Yibo as he speaks, hoping they will share the same sentiment, "I don't want something in the past to dictate or affect how you and I live. I had let it go. Can I ask you to let it go as well?"

The mellow person's eyebrows knit together as his shoulder tensed up, waiting for a response. "Or is it too sudden?" His hand still holds securely onto the other person's.

Wang Yibo doesn't answer, instead he asks another question. "The Li Wei you once mentioned, how did he convince you to leave me?"

Afraid of the other person's reaction but hiding it any longer will only harm his feelings more. Xiao Zhan holds his breath and hopes for the best. He reveals in the simplest way possible, "If I leave, he won't hurt you."

Wang Yibo clenches his jaw together while his gaze sharpens. "And just like that, you left?"

"No." _He didn't leave just like that._ "It wasn't an easy decision." _He thought it over and over again_ — _Wang Yibo's voice turns mercilessly cold again._

Xiao Zhan's eyes begin to twinkle with tears as he finds rage growing in the eyes of his lover. Within seconds, Wang Yibo has peeled Xiao Zhan's hand off of his. Xiao Zhan stares at him speechlessly; _how do he explain everything to Wang Yibo? Is there any good way to?_

The grim person speaks, "You should have told me back then. What is the point of being together if when there's obstacles and you dealt with it alone?"

"I couldn't take any risk," he doesn't want to cry but a lonely tear leaves his alluringly sad eye, plunging down, landing on his lonely hand, "What if you really die? ... Because of me or not, how am I going to live?"

_Even now, as Xiao Zhan reflects about it, he still can't accept if death was to befallen the love of his life when he has the opportunity to make it not happen; he regret the time they loss, but he doesn't regret his decision._

He continues, "And if he really had my uncle be the one that hurt you, I can't live with that reality. You're still alive, that's all that matters. I'm sorry that I only thought about how I feel but I can't let anything happen to you — I can't."

Despite the obtrusive tears in his eyes, Wang Yibo glares as fiercely as always does, "This is going to be the last time I tolerate you saying _sorry_."

"But you're not accepting any of my apologies." Xiao Zhan's voice cracks along with his heart; his cheeks redden in small sobs.

Wang Yibo holds back his tears, asking, "Why did Li Wei want you to leave? Why did he want me dead?"

Xiao Zhan shies his head away; _Wang Yibo isn't responding to what he said._

"Xiao Zhan!" the grim person raises his voice, demanding an answer.

"He was avenging his wife and son's death," arrives a small voice with an answer.

"Why from you and me?"

The mellow person hesitantly utters, "Your father ..."

Two small words that holds tremendous weight on his shoulder; Wang Yibo understands right away.

Xiao Zhan continues, "He meant to hurt Madam Zhou to make your father suffer like he did, but before he could do that, your father passed away."

"Therefore, I was next in line," Wang Yibo inserts with a still face.

"For my uncle, Uncle Li agreed to having me leave instead of die."

Wang Yibo's face remains still. Xiao Zhan waits for his beloved to say something, but he maintains his silence. He watches the other person, guessing he must be thinking of his father right now. Xiao Zhan adds, "Uncle Li once said something about poisoning your father."

Wang Yibo nods, oddly calm now, "My father was losing his mind during his last few weeks. He was drugged, and eventually ended his own life."

"He said he never meant for your father to take his own life."

"I don't know about him. What I know is, Li Shizhen was the one who ordered his men to drug my father — he wanted my father dead. Even if my father didn't pull the trigger on himself, Li Shizhen would have at a point."

Xiao Zhan frowns: _so Old Master Li sabotaged his brother's plan, probably to secure power. After all, he doesn't care for revenge like Uncle Li, he seemed to care more about power and money._

As he wraps up his thoughts, he glances back to see Wang Yibo staring sternly at him.

The grim person sharply speaks, "You see, I'm not like you. Those who hurt my father, I remember them and I made them pay."

Xiao Zhan reaches out his hand to caress Wang Yibo's cheek; his eyes glow with warmness, hoping to ease the heart of his lover.

He softly comforts, "If you want me to make those who hurt me and my family pay, then can you pay me back with love? Don't be angry with me. Hmm?"

"..." Wang Yibo stares in anguish; _even now, Xiao Zhan is going to be like this. Why is he always like this?_

 _He's trying but Wang Yibo isn't softening up at all_. Xiao Zhan eventually mutters, "You're still angry ..."

Wang Yibo snaps, "Of course, I'm still angry. Should I be happy? — I lost five years with you and Xiao Yu, because of this?! You didn't have to leave the way you did! It didn't have to be like this! There were better solutions!! — And even now, you're acting like you're okay?!"

"I'm sorry, but that was the only thing I can do at that time."

Wang Yibo grabs Xiao Zhan's shoulders and thunders, "Stop saying sorry!"

"Then what do you want me to say?!" Tears run down his alluring face, he cries, "What better solutions was there?! Tell me! Enlighten me, please ..." his teeth grits together, "It wasn't easy to leave. I didn't want to leave. I offer him my life, but he didn't want my life. He wanted yours. I thought of every way possible, I tried my best ... I tried ..."

 _It's good that Xiao Zhan's speaking his feelings but why does it have to be with that face with tears that he hates seeing ..._ Wang Yibo defeatedly removes his hands from Xiao Zhan's shoulders. His hands move to hold the alluring face and then gently wipes off the tears on Xiao Zhan's cheeks with his thumbs.

Feeling the warmth from the hand grasping his cheeks, Xiao Zhan lifts his gaze to meet Wang Yibo's, his lips speaks, "That was the best I could do. I won't be returning. I wanted you to have closure and move on. Maybe I should have used better words. I'm sorr—" His apology ends once Wang Yibo covers his mouth with his own.

The larger hands wipe away the falling tears as his mouth tastes the bitterness off his lover's lips; he moves his lips with tender to soothe the tears away from Xiao Zhan. As he feels him reciprocates back with in calmer breaths, he slowly pulls back.

Xiao Zhan gazes into his precious person's eyes while his hands clutch onto his shirt to prevent him from distancing away. His eyes glistens, "I mean it when I said I love you regardless of all. I never meant to take it back."

He moves closer to Wang Yibo, stubbornly squeezes himself between the grim person and the bed. He wraps his arms around his waist, and then from behind, he rests his head on Wang Yibo's shoulder, holding him tightly.

He mumbles on the broad shoulder, "About Xiao Yu — I wasn't going to keep him from you forever. Someday, when he's older, when everything's better, he will meet you. I had my own selfish hope that when that day come, if I meet you again, even if you no longer love me, at least, I want to be a friend to you. I still want to be something to you."

Wang Yibo brings his hand to caress Xiao Zhan's wet cheek on his shoulder.

"When I returned, I know I was supposed to stay away from you, but I couldn't stop myself. Even though you didn't want to see me, I couldn't help but go to you every day."

More tears run down his face as more words spill out, conveying his unfiltered feelings. "I was in torment that Xiao Yu wasn't by my side, but I was secretly so happy that I got to see you, I had an excuse to see you every day. It was more than I ever asked for."

"I didn't care if I was shameless. Even when your lips cursed at me, even when you despised me, it was okay, I can take all of that — I got to see you, be near you ..."

Xiao Zhan begins to take deep breaths, his weary eyes close as he snuggles the person inside his embrace, waiting for a response from him, anything from him.

He murmurs, "I just wanted to see you ... I miss you more than anything ..."

He waits again for a response.

However, the weeping person can only hear the sound of his own heart and the slow breaths he's taking. The quietness deepens as he awaits a sound from his lover.

He mutters, "Why aren't you replying? — Wang Yibo. Talk to me, ..."

His voice disappears as his mind drifts away. "Wang Yibo, ..." His weight heavies on comfy shoulder as he enters dreamland.

He falls asleep.  
  


.  
  
  


.  
  


In the evening, Xiao Zhan wakes up in bed covered with a cozy blanket. He glances around the dark, empty room. The mess by the closet is cleaned up. No other presence detected.

He gets up from the bed and walks out of the room, going towards Xiao Yu's room. He opens to see Madam Zhou sitting on the bedside while Xiao Yu is laying on the bed.

"NaiNai, Xiao Zhan woke up!" Xiao Yu points to his father by the door.

Madam Zhou looks following Xiao Yu's pointing.

Xiao Zhan meekly smiles at the elder lady, realizing it is nighttime and Madam Zhou is putting Xiao Yu to bed. _Then where is Wang Yibo? Why doesn't he put Xiao Yu to bed himself?_

"Yibo left for work — for an event tomorrow." Madam Zhou informs, staring at Xiao Zhan.

 _How could he leave without saying anything?_ "Did he say when he'll be back?" Xiao Zhan asks as his eyebrows draw together.

Madam Zhou shakes her head, whereas Xiao Yu cheerfully asserts, "Papa said Xiao Yu will have to sleep a few times before I get to see him again."

"He did ...?" Xiao Zhan smiles for Xiao Yu, then he glances at Madam Zhou.

"I'll put Xiao Yu to bed. Thank you."

She wearily smiles back, "No need to thank me." Madam Zhou stands up from the bed and in small steps, she leaves the room.

Xiao Zhan climbs into bed next to Xiao Yu and converses with the little guy until the fidgety self falls asleep. The growing bundle of joy is sleeping much better nowadays; he doesn't require much effort as he used to.

As the night deepens for Xiao Yu, the mellow person gets up and tames the light down, leaving a nightlight for the little guy.

He sneaks out of his son's room back into his room. He starts searching for his phone, but it doesn't seem to be in there. He strolls out of the room down to the first floor living area. He finds it on the table next to the couch he was in when they arrived in the afternoon.

He picks it up and calls Wang Yibo. However, the other person isn't answering. He eventually texts:

[Call me back when you can]

[Xiao Yu love you. He just went to bed]

[Xiao Zhan also love you. A lot too]

[Come home soon]

[I already miss you]

[Don't be mad at me]

[But if you're still mad, can you come back and be at me in person?]

[At the very least, call me]

[Or text me]

The concerned individual walks back upstairs into the room and waits for a phone call, or a text, that isn't coming.  
  
  


.  
  
  


.  
  
  


_Morning of the next day ..._

A tall figure strolls around the first floor, looking for Madam Zhou. Once he finds her in her usual corner, leisurely reading, he interrupts, "Madam Zhou ..."

She glances up, "Yeah?"

He reluctantly asks, "Are you able to contact Yibo?"

"He's not answering your calls either?" she replies with a question.

Xiao Zhan looks down; _seems like they're in the same boat._

"You might have more chances with calling Assistant Liu," she suggests.

"Which ... Assistant Liu?" he wonders loudly with his bright eyes.

"Call Liu Zhi when it's something important and urgent. Call Liu Hong when it's anything day to day. Liu Xie when the other two are not available."

Xiao Zhan hums back, "Mnn." _He doesn't even know this. If Wang Yibo disappear and fall off the face of the earth, he won't have any idea of where to go look for him._

"Where's Xiao Yu? Is he up yet?" Madam Zhou asks.

"He's in his room with Aunty Song." The mellow person stands awkwardly before adding, "If there isn't anything else, I would like to go call Assistant Liu."

Xiao Zhan turns but before he can excuse himself, Madam Zhou calls, "Xiao Zhan."

The owner of that name glances back.

"My son can be troublesome at times, please have patience with him."

_Her words sound heavy and unlike other times, her serene demeanor couldn't cover the distress her eyes are conveying._

Xiao Zhan smiles sweetly at Madam Zhou, nods, then turns and walks out of the area. Once he reaches the main entrance hallway, where the main living room is, he pulls out his phone and calls Assistant Liu Hong.

He waits a while before the line picks up.

"Hello, Assistant Liu."

"Yes, Mr. Xiao?" Assistant Liu Hong responds.

"Are you with Wang Yibo? Is he okay? He isn't answering his phone."

Assistant Liu whispers, "Mr. Wang is fine, but he's in his _do not bother_ mode. When I can, I will tell him you called."

 _Assistant Liu is probably in a tough situation right now; he's even whispering._ "As long as he's fine. Thank you." Xiao Zhan ends the short conversation.

He glances up at the tall ceiling of the mansion. _It's going to be another empty day_. He heads upstairs to go stay with his bundle of joy.

His body spends the day with Xiao Yu, while his heart battles with his mind. His feelings turn sulky as the love of his life has gone cold for a whole day, not a call, not even a text. On the contrary, his thoughts say to be reasonable and give his beloved some time. He will eventually contact back.

However, each time he looks at his phone and there's no sign of the other person, his heart sullen as he doesn't understand why Wang Yibo is acting the way he is now. He starts to worry, _what if something happens to him? What if he's suffering alone somewhere?_ But then his mind argues that Wang Yibo must has his own reasons; he's probably sorting out his thoughts somewhere. He wouldn't do anything foolish. If he can't handle his feelings, he knows where to find Xiao Zhan and Xiao Yu. He'll come back home soon — or not.

Conflicted, Xiao Zhan can only sighs and waits.

.  
  


.  
  
  


In the late evening, after giving the little ball of delight a bath and dressing him up for bed, Xiao Zhan's phone rings from Xiao Yu's bed.

The bundle of joy watches astoundingly as his father flies into the bed to get his phone. Xiao Zhan picks it up, however, it isn't the phone call he's been waiting for.  
  
  


.  
  
  


.  
  
  


In the crowded area of the city, inside a lively pub, sits a glum person at a bar counter, drinking. A few seats away, Tou Ye and Ling Er are watching him. _It's been a few hours now, how long is this going to drag on?_

Tou Ye sighs, "Ling Er, you can go home, I'll stay with him."

She stares firmly at her husband, "Nope, you're going home with me. Mr. Wang will go home soon too."

"Didn't you hear him earlier? He told us to leave — He's not leaving." Tou Ye leans his cheek on his palm. "I should've saved his driver's number, then maybe we wouldn't have to watch him like this."

Wang Yibo sits with dark clouds over his head. He's here to drink but instead, he's spending the majority of time drowning in his own thoughts. Just as he takes another shot, a woman settles herself in the seat next to him.

Full of liveliness, she asks, "Are you looking for a companion tonight?"

He glances to his left and scowls at her, "No."

His eyes go back to his glass. He takes down the shot. He stares into space, just as he closes his eyes and hangs his drowsy head down, a familiar voice throws him off guard.

"You're alive and well."

In an instant, Wang Yibo swings his head up and searches for the owner of that voice. He finds a stunning face reflecting the dancing lights; the love of his life is standing, staring at him, a few steps away.

Xiao Zhan has the word _disappointed_ written all over his face. As it is not bad enough, the next instant, a pretty smile appears on his face, and he comments, "You also have company."

Despite the music pounding in the background, Wang Yibo can hear those words clearly; it's almost like they're screeching inside his ears. He turns to the woman by his side and growls, "Get lost."

The lady rolls her eyes and swings out of her seat and goes on her way.

Wang Yibo turns back to Xiao Zhan, simultaneously as Xiao Zhan inquires, "Where's your phone?"

The grim person freezes in his seat while Xiao Zhan takes a few steps closer to him. The mellow person tugs at Wang Yibo's jacket and runs his hands through the pockets. Once he finds the mobile device inside the jacket's left pocket, he pulls it out.

He looks at it.

"The battery's not low. Your phone is working fine." He glances at Wang Yibo, "You intentionally ignored my calls and messages."

"Why?" Xiao Zhan asks with a darkened expression, a stark contrast to the colorful lights flashing from the ceiling.

Meanwhile, Tou Ye's eyes grow wide at Zhan-ge's appearance. He mutters, "How come Zhan-ge's here?"

"I called him," Ling Er replies.

Tou Ye rigorously turns his head to look at his wife; his mouth hangs open.

She continues, "Mr. Wang doesn't look good, so I called Zhan-ge."

"But don't you think it's looking worse now ...?! — That was terrible timing, I'm afraid for Wang Yibo."

"Why would you be afraid for Mr. Wang? Let him be afraid for himself." She grabs her husband's hand. "Let's go home. Zhan-ge will take care of Mr. Wang." She proceeds to pull Tou Ye away towards the exit of the pub as his mouth continues with complaints and gibberish.

.

.

Xiao Zhan continues to stare at the grim person before him; he doesn't seem to be blinking. At this point, he appears to be more grim than the usually grim person.

"I can explain," Wang Yibo begins; he stands up from the stool, still astounded at the alluring person's appearance.

"Good. Explain." Xiao Zhan waits; he leans on the bar counter, his right arm rests comfortably on it.

With his warmly red cheeks, Wang Yibo explains, "I finished work a few hours ago. I ran into Tou Ye, he wanted to drink, and Ling Er came along."

Xiao Zhan states, "It only take a few seconds to reply to me, I must not be worthy of those few seconds."

Wang Yibo freezes; seems like the clouds above his head earlier were buckets of cold water and now they're pouring hard on him; he feels cold all over his body and he's pretty much wide awake now.

"While I wait for you, worried about you, thought something might happened to you, you're using your time delicately. Your work affairs, do they often involve women?"

Wang Yibo responds, "It's not as it seems. I'm drinking by myself, not with anyone else. And I can take care of myself, I don't need you to worry about me."

As soon as those words escaped his mouth, he bites his lip; _shit — that came out wrong._

Xiao Zhan straightens himself from the bar counter. His rage instantly spikes up; his face hardens. Sternly, he speaks, "Okay, fine. If you don't like it, I won't worry about you and I won't care about you — In return, I don't need you to worry about me as well — How perfect, it's about time I give Li Chen a call — I did say I'll call him after I'm back."

"Xiao Zhan!" Wang Yibo immediately frowns.

"What?!" Xiao Zhan rebukes.

Wang Yibo softens his voice, "Let's go talk about this at home." He seizes the mellow person's wrist and attempts to pull him away.

Stubbornly, Xiao Zhan yanks off the grip on his wrist. He looks at Wang Yibo as he takes a few steps back, "Now, you want to go home? Now, you want to talk? — You're here to drink, so let's drink."

He turns around and moves to sit on the stool of the bar counter. He stares at the bartender, gesturing him to give him any drink.

Before his drink arrives, Wang Yibo grabs his hand again. "Let's go home. I know you're mad but don't do this. I know I'm in the wrong."

Xiao Zhan replies, "If you want to go home, then go. I'll drink by myself. I don't need you to worry about me, so get out of my face. But if you can't help but worry, all I can say is _don't worry_. It'll only take a few minutes before I have someone to drink with. If I'm drunk, they'll take care of me."

He undoes the hand on his wrist as his drink arrives.  
  


.  
  
  


.  
  
  


6.28.20🌻🖤v.rhke

Ah-Ling has turned one year old!!! Cannot believe it's been a year 😱🥺

I have some news to share here!! — On Wattpad, this book won 1st place in the YiZhan Fanfic Readers' Choice Award 2020 under the category _YiZhan_ and _Mpreg_. I'm very happy about it, as it is nice to be appreciated ♥️

 _About updates_ _:_ Don't worry about when I'll update. It takes time to write and I have other things in my life that I'm obligated to, which will cause delay in updates. I won't restrict myself to a strict update schedule as it will only stresses me out. Please understand.

I am determined to complete this story. If at any point I find out that I won't be able to, I will make an announcement about it. Unless I said I'm dropping the story, it means I'm still in the process of writing it. It takes time. I'll update when the chapter is good to go. I appreciate the comments and messages, but my answer is the same. 🌻💕

Thank you!! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!!

Stay safe, have a lovely day, & until next time~~! ❤️💚🥰


	41. Mad Love

Unsettled with what Xiao Zhan said, but Wang Yibo keeps his words in, afraid that a little comment of his may stir up an unintended argument, afraid he will spout harsh words that hurts his lover's feelings like he has done countless times before.

Xiao Zhan grabs the glass of alcohol. Just as it is about to touch his lips, Wang Yibo snatches it away.

"Wang Yibo, give it back," Xiao Zhan glowers at the younger one.

However, that person ignores the stern demand as he slides the glass to his side of the bar counter, away from the other person's reach. Xiao Zhan steps closer to Wang Yibo, simultaneously as the red-cheeks person takes a few steps back.

In his warmest voice with his puppy eyes, Wang Yibo tries to dissuade, "Don't force yourself. I know you don't want to drink."

_Now he knows?! Why didn't he know to take three seconds of his time to reply throughout this entire day?_

"You know what I _don't_ want?" Xiao Zhan tilts his head; his face tenses with annoyance. "If you know what I _don't want_ , then you would know that right now, I don't want to see your face."

"You wouldn't come all the way here if you don't want to see my face," Wang Yibo replies.

_It takes about an hour from the mansion to get here, in addition to traffic, it probably took Xiao Zhan much longer. Judging from his mood, he must be tired and irritated as it is beyond midnight._

Xiao Zhan takes another step towards Wang Yibo. He reaches over and retrieves his glass; he sharply remarks, "That was before I realize how dumb I am for worrying about you."

He takes the glass to his mouth, but before he can take a sip, Wang Yibo snatches it away again. This time he pours the drink down to the floor.

A pair of alluring eyes widen as he watches the expensive liquid falls to the floor, forming a puddle of dark shade of red. Xiao Zhan glares at the perpetrator, "What the hell is your problem? — You can drink but I can't?"

"You can drink if you want to, but you're only doing this because you're mad, so you shouldn't."

"So, I shouldn't be mad? — I can't be mad?"

Wang Yibo steps closer to Xiao Zhan. "That's not what I mean." His hand reaches out to touch Xiao Zhan's cheek to which Xiao Zhan quickly hits it away.

"Is there a problem here?" the bartender asks, leaning over the counter, looking at the two customers.

Xiao Zhan turns to the young bartender, "This random stranger just wasted my perfectly fine glass of wine. Can you pour me another one? It'll be on him."

Wang Yibo tugs on Xiao Zhan's sleeve. His brows furrow together, "Let's go home."

The alluring person ignores; he turns his head back to the bartender while both of his elbows rest the bar counter. He smiles, "This man must be drunk. He's behaving as if he knows me. By the way, I would like my glass soon."

The bartender nods with a polite smile, "In a sec." He turns and walks over to the other side.

Meanwhile, Wang Yibo moves until his shoulder touches Xiao Zhan's. His arm goes around the mellow person's back and wraps it around his waist. He whispers, "Now you're pretending you don't know me?"

Xiao Zhan looks from the corner of his eyes, "I don't know you — who are you?"

Wang Yibo's eyebrows spring up, "You don't know me? — Really?" To introduce himself, his face moves in and his lips steal a kiss from Xiao Zhan's warm cheek.

Taken aback, the alluring figure immediately twists around, his back hits the counter, simultaneously as Wang Yibo clasps both his hands on the bar counter, entrapping his lovely person inside his grasp.

Xiao Zhan leers, "You do this often with strangers you met?"

"No — Only with you." Wang Yibo smiles as he inclines toward the gorgeous face, meaning to kiss him, but Xiao Zhan turns away. Thus, almost immediately, Wang Yibo grabs those warm cheeks, holding the gorgeous face still while he kisses him.

Before further intrusion, Xiao Zhan shoves the bold person off him, annoyed at his beloved who never cease to be rude.

The bartender hurries back and interjects, "Sir," he looks at Wang Yibo, "I will have to call security if you're harassing a fellow customer like this."

Wang Yibo shoots a glare at the bartender and growls, "Mind your own business!"

Below the counter, Xiao Zhan's pretty hand tugs on Wang Yibo's jacket, pulling his gaze back to him. "You're the one who has to mind your own business."

Wang Yibo grasps the mellow person's wrist and stares back unyieldingly, "If he calls security, I will call my guards and shut this place down."

"Go ahead. I hope you have fun with that." Xiao Zhan shakes off Wang Yibo's hand, walks away, heading towards the exit of the pub. Wang Yibo urgently takes out a few bills from his wallet and leaves it on the counter and quickly follows behind.

"Where are you going now?!" he bellows at the alluring figure that's dashing away.

In a hurry through the dark crowd, Xiao Zhan bumps into a man. The ill-tempered man grasps his shirt by the shoulder and yanks him back. "Hey! You bumped into me and you're running away without apologizing?!"

Xiao Zhan sighs, gaping, but before he can say anything, Wang Yibo captures the man's wrist and throws it off him.

"Back off," Wang Yibo points at the man while he stands as a shield in front of his person.

"Fine, fine," says the man with a lazy smirk, "I don't want trouble, just an apology."

"Who the hell are you that he has to apologize?" Wang Yibo stares point-blank.

The woman by the man's side whispers, "Let's go, don't make a big deal of nothing." She pulls him away while the man glares unpleasingly at Wang Yibo.

As the couple leaves, the bold person turns around to Xiao Zhan, only to find that he's no longer there. Wang Yibo urgently scans the area; his heart beats erratically, it doesn't lessen much even after he catches a familiar back leaving out the exit door.

The grim person hurriedly runs through the crowd and heads out as well. Two dark figures march out to the parking lot, casting two long shadows on the concrete ground.

"Where are you going?!" Wang Yibo questions, looking at the figure walking in front of him. His heart burns with uneasiness while his body feels chills from the rather cold, blowing wind.

"Anywhere to get away from you," Xiao Zhan yells back as he takes out his phone in attempt to call the Wang driver who dropped him off earlier.

Within seconds, the figure behind crosses him, snatching his phone away. Wang Yibo turns off the phone and slides it into his pocket; his breathing roughens from the sudden run he just had.

 _Is he going to snatch everything away from his hands today?!_ Xiao Zhan glares furiously at Wang Yibo, "Keep it if you want. I can get myself a new phone, new number, new house, or even a new you."

Wang Yibo sighs with a frown, "Xiao Zhan, can we _please_ not do this?"

Xiao Zhan squints, tilting his head, "You're sighing at me?!"

"No," Wang Yibo stutters, "I-I'm asking for us to talk amicably and not argue."

"Alright — You want to talk, let's talk." Xiao Zhan takes one step closer to Wang Yibo. "If you wanted to drink, why didn't you say so? I can drink with you."

Wang Yibo opens his mouth, but no answer comes out, therefore Xiao Zhan immediately inserts, "Oh but you don't want to ..." He sardonically adds, "If you don't want to drink with me, I can sit at a different table while you drink with whoever you want. I won't interfere at all."

 _Xiao Zhan's mood is totally cranky and seems like it won't change anytime soon._ Wang Yibo bites his bottom lip, looks down at Xiao Zhan's hand, and reaches down to hold his hand. He gently caresses the warm hand before intertwining his fingers with Xiao Zhan's; meanwhile, Xiao Zhan's expression remains frowning. Without words, he starts walking while holding the warm hand, guiding the other person to his car.

As they walk, Xiao Zhan rambles, "Even now I'm here in person, asking you, you still ignore me. Am I talking too much? — Am I annoying you?"

Once they reach the car, he throws his hand away from the grim person's.

"Wang Yibo, what is it?! What's your problem? — Since when do you hide from me? You said we'll go through everything together, good or bad, and this is what you do?! — You want to know what happened back then, now you know, and this is the result?! — You're making me think I made the right decision of not telling you, and I don't want to think like that. I don't want to live the rest of my life with you wondering what is okay to tell you, what's not okay to tell you, afraid what I say will make you shun me away — We lost five years, how many more do you want to add? — I don't understand why you're behaving like this."

"..." Wang Yibo looks down.

"Are you not going to say anything? Give me a reason — make an excuse."

"..." Wang Yibo continues to look down.

The scene turns quiet, only the hustling sounds of the chilly wind is heard.

Xiao Zhan looks up at the dark sky, "I'm wasting time here — If you're not going to say anything then unlock your car. I'm tired of standing here. I need to go home and sleep."

Wang Yibo clicks on the unlock-button on his car key.

As soon as the sound goes off, Xiao Zhan pulls the handle, opening the passenger seat door, he steps in and slams the door shut. Wang Yibo takes a deep breath before he strides around the front of the car and settles into the driver's seat.

Before buckling his own seatbelt, he bends over to Xiao Zhan and secures the seatbelt around him. Xiao Zhan closes his eyes and turns away from Wang Yibo; he faces the side window.

Wang Yibo lingers his doe-eyes at the mellow person; _he_ _wants to say something, but it seems like everything he said comes out wrong and it's only worsening the current situation._

He eventually starts the car and leaves the parking lot. Once in a while, he glances at the person by his side. _Xiao Zhan is_ _not moving at all. He must be really mad this time._

After enough silence, Wang Yibo breaks the daunting silence, "I needed time to sort things out."

He continues as his gaze stays on the road, "I had a talk with Zhi-ge about my father. I wanted to check some details. I know you said we don't have to know, but I must. I don't want anything unexpected from the past to wreck things up again."

"..."

"About not replying or calling you back, I don't have any good reason for you — I have no excuse."

Wang Yibo's hands reach over and covers Xiao Zhan's. "I'm sorry — Thank you for worrying about me."

"..." Xiao Zhan doesn't reply. He removes his hand away from Wang Yibo and folded his arms together across his chest; he continues to keep his eyes closed while facing the side window.

Wang Yibo turns the heater up, simultaneously as he attempts to converse, "Do you want music?"

"..."

He takes a quick glance at Xiao Zhan. "I guess that's a no."

Thus, the long ride continues in silence.  
  


.  
  
  
  


.  
  
  
  


After a long, silent car ride, the car parks in a private, relatively empty parking lot. Wang Yibo unbuckles his seatbelt and steps out, lightly closing the door. He walks around to the side of passenger seat. He opens the door, and quietly gazes at the lovely face of his most precious person.

As his hand reaches over to unbuckle the belt around the mellow person, Xiao Zhan slowly opens his eyes. Upon seeing Wang Yibo in front of him, a small smile appears on his face.

"Sorry, did I disturb your sleep?" Wang Yibo undoes the belt, smiling back at the sleepyhead.

In an instant, Xiao Zhan erases his smile and replaces it with a scowl. "Get away from me."

His eyes wander around as he blinks multiple times, surveying the darkness of the outside. _It's Wang Yibo's condo — Why are they here?_

"It's late, let's stay here tonight since it's closer," Wang Yibo enunciates softly as he backs away.

Xiao Zhan, tired, he drowsily carries himself out of the passenger seat. The slender figure starts walking towards the elevator. Wang Yibo shuts the door and locks the car. He quickly follows behind. As soon as he catches up, he holds the other person's arm to support him.

The two persons stand in the elevator. One person can't keep his eyes off the other person, whereas that other person is pretending as if the person holding his arm is invisible.

Once the elevator opens at the designated floor, Xiao Zhan steps out, peeling off the hand holding his arm.

He walks toward the only room he knows in this building. Wang Yibo follows behind. Just as Xiao Zhan reaches the door, he hurries in front. He punches in his code and opens to let the cranky person in. Xiao Zhan loses his shoes within seconds. He strolls pass the sofa, living room, bathroom and kitchen on opposite sides, to the stairs.

He goes up the stairs as Wang Yibo picks up the shoes Xiao Zhan left and neatly places it on the shoe rack.

The owner of the place takes off his own shoes and sets it next to Xiao Zhan's. He trails behind the love of his life who is no longer in sight. He hurries up the stairs and goes toward his room.

When he arrives in his room, Xiao Zhan is already laying in the bed, under the bed cover, facing the other direction. On the floor are his socks and clothes that he has took off.

The grim person picks up the mellow person's socks, dress-shirt and pant, and brings them into the closet inside his bathroom. He places them into the laundry bin. He takes off his jacket and throws it in there before he goes out of the bathroom, into the room again.

He heads to the bed and lies down on top of the warm blanket, wrapping his arms around the mellow person.

"Are you tired?" he asks.

"Go away, you reek of alcohol," Xiao Zhan grumbles with his eyes closed; his elbow pushes the other person away.

Wang Yibo sits up and smells himself; _he can barely smell alcohol off himself as he didn't drink much._

Nonetheless, he lightly taps on Xiao Zhan's shoulder and says, "I'll go take a quick shower, will be right back."

As he rolls off the bed, Xiao Zhan mutters, "Don't come back, sleep on your couch."

Wang Yibo whispers to himself, "So mean ..."

"What did you say?" Xiao Zhan pokes his head up from the pillow, his eyes squinting.

Wang Yibo automatically smiles, "Good night. Rest. It's been a long day for you."

The cranky person then lies back with the cover over his head. Wang Yibo holds his breath as he dims the light before going into the bathroom.

After coming back from a shower, he turns off the light and secretly crawls into bed. Under the cover, he warmly hugs the mellow person and joins him in a dream.  
  


.  
  


.  
  
  
  


_Morning of the next day ..._

Xiao Zhan wakes up in a homey bed; his forehead crinkles while his body stretches out in relaxation. His arm searches for the warm body he holds onto last night, but he isn't here anymore. On the pillow next to his, sits a note saying: _Good morning, I'll be right back_ ♡ _._

He picks up the note and places it on the table lamp. He sits up, scanning the room. Last night, he was tired and irritated, he didn't care to notice. _Everything here is startling the same._ _It feels like he's awake in a dream. He has had countless of these dreams, waking up in his lover's bed._ However, because this isn't a dream, he lies back down to longer soak in reality.

After a while, he steps out of bed and walks around the room. He then goes into the bathroom. While standing in front of the sink, he glances down at the two toothbrushes. It's exactly like the one he used back then, but it looks brand new. He does what he needs to, washes his face, and then brushes his teeth with the cutely red toothbrush; _who cares if it turn out later that it isn't his._

He glances around the bathroom until his eyes land on the closet. He strolls toward it and walks in. He doesn't expect, but at first glance he finds his clothes hanging where he left them, his little section.

His heart goes mellow, even the deepest corner of his sulking heart softens. He smiles at it as his hand reaches out, clutches it and brings it to his cheek. _They smell fresh. Wang Yibo washes them. As expected of him._

Xiao Zhan takes his white T-Shirt off the hanger and wears it; picks one of Wang Yibo's jogger and puts it on. He stands there, checking on the rest of his clothes. He left urgently five years ago; he couldn't pack his personal belongings. These are probably his few possessions that are still left.

"Are you in there obsessing over my clothes?" Wang Yibo interrupts, standing by the closet doorway.

Xiao Zhan glances over his shoulder, "Tchh — These are mine."

Wang Yibo walks to Xiao Zhan, from behind, he wraps his arms around the slender waist, and rests his chin on the person in his arm's shoulder.

"You're right, those are yours — in fact, everything in here is yours," he whispers closely by Xiao Zhan's ears, "Including me."

Xiao Zhan smiles to himself, "I know."

"That drawer there, you should open it." Wang Yibo suggests, pointing to a pearly white, five drawer tall chest.

"Why? — Is more of my stuff in there?" Xiao Zhan asks.

"Yeah, highly valuable too." Wang Yibo snuggles closer to Xiao Zhan's neck. "The second drawer."

 _He sounds mischievous_. Xiao Zhan steps toward the drawer chest by the wall with Wang Yibo still clinging onto him. He holds the handle and pulls it open. _It feels relatively empty._

He glances inside, wondering, "What do you want me to see?" There's a bunch of miscellaneous items, a watch storage display, and a few other smaller boxes.

"Look carefully," Wang Yibo speaks, poking his chin on Xiao Zhan's shoulder.

Xiao Zhan stretches his neck and looks into the drawer. His eyes land on a small transparent bag sticking up in the corner. _Rings._

His heart begins pounding, his hand reaches in and grabs the bag. Their rings, made of vines and twigs, and most importantly, his love. His eyes glisten unknowingly, his bottom lip bulges up and curls.

Wang Yibo's voice notes sweetly by his ear, "I tried but they withered with time. I had to laminate them. They can't be worn anymore."

"They are a part of nature," Xiao Zhan smiles, "They last forever."

"There's still more of your stuff," Wang Yibo says.

"Hmm?" Xiao Zhan blinks confusedly; his brows rise up, his eyes widen, his lips purse together, but unfortunately Wang Yibo isn't able to witness such adorable face.

"That little black box in the center — it belongs to you."

"I don't remember this." Xiao Zhan places the bag of rings on top of the drawer chest. His hand goes into the second drawer again, he picks up the little black box.

He curiously opens it; _it's another pair of rings, astonishingly identical to the vine rings._

Wang Yibo snuggles closer and kisses his cheek, "I'm sorry they don't look flattering — you were supposed to design them but I couldn't find you anywhere, so I had them made based on the originals."

"They're gorgeous." Xiao Zhan can't take his eyes off the lovely pair; fine vines, delicately curved of precious white gold entwining together toward a dazzling gem, forging a simply stunning a pair of rings. _Wang Yibo once mentioned having him design rings for them; this crazy man actually did have them made._

Wang Yibo holds Xiao Zhan's hand that is holding the ring box. He picks up one of the rings, holds Xiao Zhan's left hand and secures it on his finger.

Xiao Zhan chuckles as two teardrops drip down his shimmering eyes, "How did you get the right size?"

"It's made based on the size of the original rings and ... I also based them off the few rings I found in your room at your house."

"My house?" Xiao Zhan turns around to look at Wang Yibo, simultaneously as the arms around him loosen.

"After you and your uncle left, I bought your house; well, more like I stole it — I left everything the same. Twice a month, I have a housekeeper goes there to look after the house — I thought you would like it if you return and your house is still there."

Xiao Zhan fixates his gaze at Wang Yibo with his glistening eyes, speechless.

"Most nights, I park in front of your street and then walk to your house. It helps clear my mind after a long day of work — I've only been inside your house twice. I didn't want to invade your space, but it was rough, I needed to go somewhere with the traces of you."

A little teardrop goes down Xiao Zhan's cheek.

Wang Yibo smiles with own teardrops gliding down his now crimson cheeks, "You weren't wrong when you said I'm crazy — I was going crazy."

Xiao Zhan smiles heartily, "I love you either way."

He picks up the ring from the box and slides it on Wang Yibo's finger. He drops the ring box to the floor as his hands goes around Wang Yibo's neck, he moves to kiss his beloved, kissing him with every love fiber he has inside, hoping he can feel the amount of love he has for him.

He pulls back and gazes at his lover with his kindly sad eyes. "You shouldn't have kept everything here the same. You're constantly being reminded, doesn't it ..." _Doesn't it hurt him endlessly?_

"Even if I put them in a box or throw them away, everything's still in my mind. And I don't have any intention to forget."

Xiao Zhan wonders, "Even the bad, hurtful parts?"

"Everything about you, of you, I remember — I want to remember."

Xiao Zhan smiles, his lips tremble together, he leans in and kisses Wang Yibo again. This time he doesn't stop himself; he keeps kissing until Wang Yibo leans back and mischievously asks, "Judging from how you keep kissing me, you're not mad at me anymore, right?"

Xiao Zhan wipes off the beautiful smile on his face, and sternly says, "I'm still mad — I woke up happy this morning but that doesn't mean I forgot what you did yesterday. It's two separate things."

"Okay ..." Wang Yibo immediately drops to his knees and hugs Xiao Zhan's legs. Perplexed, Xiao Zhan hunches down, grabbing Wang Yibo's shirt in attempt to pull him up.

"Wang Yibo, what are you doing?!"

"Begging for forgiveness," he replies, tightly holding onto Xiao Zhan's legs; his face, beaming.

"Stop! Let go of me!" Xiao Zhan shouts.

"Forgive me. I'm sorry. I'm wrong. I should've treated you better."

"Wang Yibo, let go of me! Now!"

"No! Forgive me first."

 _Wow. Even now, he has the gut to demand._ Xiao Zhan proposes, "Act like a decent human being and then maybe I'll forgive you."

Wang Yibo slowly loosens his arms around the mellow person's legs. He glances up at his sunshine with his puppy eyes; he smiles, "You're forgiving me?"

Xiao Zhan gazes defeatedly, while Wang Yibo grins lovingly, playfully, cheerfully, showing off his prettiest smile with his twinkling eyes.

However, soon enough, his mischievous eyes go away, and his solemn eyes appears.

"What ...?" Xiao Zhan utters once he notices the stark change in the kneeling person's facial expression.

Wang Yibo begins with a big breath, "Zhi-ge also don't know why my father hurt your parents — But for whatever reason it was, I'm sorry for what my father did."

Xiao Zhan's eyebrows furrow up, "This is not on you."

"At the very least, you deserve an apology for what happened," Wang Yibo professes on his knees.

"Get up," Xiao Zhan urges.

"And my mother — sometimes, she uses words that are harsher than her initial intention. That promise that she made you promised, it was for me. I'm sorry that things went the way it did, and I wasn't there for you."

Xiao Zhan lowers down to his knees. "Wang Yibo, when I said I'm mad, this wasn't what I was talking about."

"These past five years, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you — or Xiao Yu." His hand reaches out and caresses Xiao Zhan's warm cheek. "I'm sorry you suffered alone."

His hand lowers down from Xiao Zhan's cheek and clenches into a fist. "Even after you returned, I hurt you."

"We weren't seeing eye to eye," Xiao Zhan repents, "I was wrong too. I kept you in the dark."

Wang Yibo's eyes glimmer with watery tears; he nibbles on his bottom lip before he clenches his jaw together.

"Is there something you want to say?" Xiao Zhan infers from the other person's facial expression.

"I do." Wang Yibo picks up Xiao Zhan's hand and begins, "... Your words that you won't love me anymore, never did a day went by that I didn't think about it."

Xiao Zhan freezes a bit, "Sorry, ... at that time, I don't see myself coming back here ever again."

Wang Yibo nods his head before continuing, "I told myself every day, you must have a reason for saying what you said. I would remind myself, you still love me — Honestly, I don't remember when it all changed. I don't remember when I lost hope."

"..."

"It hurts, thinking that you don't love me anymore," he calmly speaks his feelings while a little teardrop escapes his eye, "But what hurts the most is when I started to believe you don't love me anymore — Some days, I miss you like crazy and some days, I hated you so much. How long are you going to torture me? Why aren't you back yet? Or are you somewhere hurting? Are you in pain? You must miss me too, right?"

He looks at Xiao Zhan, "Or are you already having a family like you said you will? You said you will live happily even without me — I should be happy if you are, right? But I wasn't happy — just the thought of you moving on with someone else, it was like my heart was being stabbed over and over again — I realized my love isn't as great as I thought it is. Until the end, I'm still selfish. I don't want to know how happy you are with someone else, so I rather know nothing of you — me staying away from you will save you from trouble, you deserve to live happily like you said you will."

Xiao Zhan covers Wang Yibo's hand that is holding his. His hand rubs his, soothing him, "I lied, I lied, I didn't mean what I said."

"You easily told me I will find someone better in the future. Like you didn't mind me being with someone else, like I wasn't important to you. _Someone better?_ Who are you to say there is someone better for me?"

Xiao Zhan looks down, "Mnn, ... I'm sorry."

Wang Yibo clears his throat, "That's all I want to say to get off my chest. There's no need for you to say sorry, I understand why you did what you did. But please, even when you're mad, don't say things like you'll find someone else or for me to go to someone else, I don't like it."

"Mnn," Xiao Zhan nods obediently. _He repents; just last night, he said something like that too._

"Let's get up, your knees must be hurting."

The two persons rise up to their feet and promptly, Wang Yibo's hands grab Xiao Zhan's cheeks. He smiles, "I love you then, I love you now, and I will always love you. There's no way to make up for the time we lost, but from here on, every day, I'm going to love you harder than I ever did. I'll take care you. When you're mad or upset, yell at me. When I'm wrong or does something you don't like, scold me."

Xiao Zhan smiles, "You don't have to tell me; I will do that for sure." He beams like the beautiful sunshine he is; his eyes glistening with happiness.

Wang Yibo places his hand on the back of Xiao Zhan's neck and pulls him closer. His forehead leans against his. He consoles, "When you're hurt, don't hide from me, don't keep your suffering away from me. Share it with me. I'll accompany you through it all."

"Mnn," Xiao Zhan nods his head, clear crystal-like balls of tears trickle from his eyes, "You too."

"I'm sorry that sometimes I'm a terrible human being — I can't promise, but I will try to be better."

"Me too." Xiao Zhan hooks his arms around his lover's neck.

Wang Yibo smiles before he leans in and kisses Xiao Zhan's warm lips. It doesn't take long before their lips and tongues entwines, communicating its desire for one another. They pull apart for a few quick, shaky breaths. The next instant, Wang Yibo holds Xiao Zhan's head with his hands and draws him in for another passionate kiss. Their little romance inside the closet makes its way to the bedroom.

The mellow person lies on the bed and within a breath, his lover's lips comes right back to where it belongs; his body matches against his. A pair of hands begin to work their way around his warm body, travelling south; Xiao Zhan murmurs against the lips pressing on his, "I'm hungry."

"Now?" Wang Yibo breathes, "Can you give me an hour?" He kisses and nibbles hungrily on the luscious lips, "Just one hour."

Xiao Zhan kisses back as he speaks, "But after an hour, I'm going to be even more hungry," his hands combs through Wang Yibo's hair, "I should go make something."

The bold person continues kissing down from Xiao Zhan's soft lips to his neck, then up to his ear. "You don't have to, I already prepare breakfast, so give me an hour. I promise I won't do much."

"Wow," Xiao Zhan exclaims as he traces Wang Yibo's neck with his slender fingers, teasing him, "You made breakfast?! — That's sexy."

Wang Yibo pulls his head up to meet his lover's eyes, "I can get sexier if you let me."

Xiao Zhan anticipates, "You have one hour."  
  


.  
  


.  
  
  


.  
  


_A few hours later ..._

Xiao Zhan walks down the stairs with Wang Yibo following behind. The cheerfully grim person rests his hands on Xiao Zhan's shoulders.

"What did you make?" Xiao Zhan asks as their little train arrives by the dining table.

Wang Yibo beams, "Just sit here, I'll get everything ready for you."

"Alright." Xiao Zhan sits down as Wang Yibo glides over to the kitchen counter. He brings the breakfast he prepared for his beloved to the microwave and heats it up.

When ready, he grabs the necessary utensils, carries it over and places it nicely in front Xiao Zhan. He sits on the chair next to him.

"Try," Wang Yibo smiles excitingly.

Xiao Zhan grabs the spoon and scoops a spoonful of scrambled eggs into his mouth, "Mhnn!"

"It's good?!" The younger one waits with anticipation.

"It's hot," Xiao Zhan chortles heartily.

Wang Yibo purses his lips together in an adorable pout, as he didn't get the compliment he hoped for. "Here," he steals Xiao Zhan's spoon, "I'll blow on it."

Xiao Zhan beams endearingly at Wang Yibo, "It's great! — I'm just playing with you."

And just like that, Wang Yibo's face brightens up again. He brings a spoonful to his beloved. He inquires with his puppy eyes, "On a scale of 1 to 10, how did I do?"

"9.30," Xiao Zhan answers.

"What happened to 0.70?"

"That's for you to improve on, so work hard!" Xiao Zhan encourages with a thumb-ups. "By the way, you don't have work today?" he adds between bites with his adorable bulging cheeks.

"I pushed it off to the evening. Later, I'll have to go into the office to clear some stuff."

Xiao Zhan suddenly remembers, "Last night, I asked Madam Zhou to keep an eye on Xiao Yu, I didn't say I won't be home — Where's my phone? I should call her."

"I already called her," Wang Yibo reveals.

"You did?"

"Mnn."

"A civil call?"

"Yeah ..."

"Are you coming home tonight?"

"Depends on how early I'll be done with work."

"I should hurry back to Xiao Yu," Xiao Zhan says.

Wang Yibo nods; _he wants to go back to Xiao Yu too._ "I'll have Assistant Zhao Yi take you home. It will take a while if you wait for someone from the mansion to get here and then take you back."

"I can take a cab."

"Let my assistant drive you. Just think that you're saving money."

"Alright," he smiles to assure his precious person.  
  


.  
  
  


.  
  
  


In the late afternoon, Wang Yibo changes into one of his usual working suits and leaves for W Corp. Xiao Zhan changes into a casual outfit consisting of a black sweater and a pair of jeans. He stays in the condo until Assistant Zhao, a slender man with courteous manners, arrives in front of Wang Yibo's door.

After a short greeting, Xiao Zhan and Assistant Zhao heads down the elevator to the parking lot. Just as he arrives in front of the car Assistant Zhao drove here, Xiao Zhan notices two big vans in the lot. _It's odd that there would be such vans here._

As he's about to open the backseat door, a startling voice calls him.

"Zhan-ge!"

Li Chen greets, "It's been a while," he jumps out of the black van. His hand goes behind his back and pulls out his handgun.

Xiao Zhan turns to that recognizable voice, "It's ... been a while, and you're greeting me with a gun?" he replies staring at the pistol hanging in Li Chen's hand.

"This is for my own security. Would you mind going somewhere with me? I would like to have a talk with you."

"Today, I have somewhere to be at, but I have time tomorrow," Xiao Zhan replies.

"It has to be today. Please do as I say, I don't want to use unnecessary force." Numerous Li guards, all dressed in black suits come out of the other van, surrounding Xiao Zhan and Assistant Zhao.

Xiao Zhan glances at the assistant by his side before turning back to Li Chen. "You want to talk to me, we'll talk, so let him go."

Li Chen smiles brightly for Zhan-ge, "Of course, I will let him go — I need him to go report to his Boss."

Upon hearing that, Xiao Zhan loses the little color he has left on his face.

"I didn't want to involve you, but you're too good of a bait to not utilize. But rest assured, you were once my ge, you will always be my ge, I don't hurt my brothers," Li Chen presents in smiles; he backs up, gesturing for Xiao Zhan to get into the van.

Eventually, Xiao Zhan walks the pathway Li Chen makes; he goes into the van.

As Li Chen turns to the van along with the Li guards, Assistant Zhao attempts to grab a hold of Li Chen. Just as the knife in his hand touches the back of Mr. Li's neck, one of the Li guard has his gun pointing at Assistant Zhao's gut.

The guard warns, "Don't even think about it."

Assistant Zhao slowly backs off. Li Chen turns and swings his fist across his face.

"Li Chen!" Xiao Zhan shouts from the van.

"He attacked me first," Li Chen rebukes.

Xiao Zhan jumps out of the van in a hurry. He looks at Assistant Zhao whose busted lips are now bleeding; he directs in a stern voice, "Don't foolishly waste your life here, I will be fine. Go to your Boss — and when you tell him, say it calmly, don't fret. If he hits you out of anger, tell him I said he's not allowed to hit you, understood?"

"Mr. Xiao ..." Zhao Yi whimpers.

Xiao Zhan turns to Li Chen who's no longer smiling; his entire face is fuming with rage. He tilts his head to the side, gesturing for Xiao Zhan to get back into the van. Once they both steps inside, the door slams shut. The rest of the Li guards goes into their respective vehicles and they drive away.

.

.

.  
  


7.5.20🌻🖤v.rhke

Zhan-ge deserves all the love in the world. In tough times, I hope his loved ones are by his side and shower him with love — I admired him in many regards, his work ethic, virtues, kindness, thoughtfulness, & etc — he's a great role model. Like he said, he is an adult, he can take care of himself, so love him reasonably and don't recklessly involve and add on to the hate.

We are made to love, so keep on loving and smiling. I hope everyone stay safe, enjoy your time, and enjoy this chapter. From the bottom of my heart, thank you for all of the lovely comments 🥰 thank you everyone for reading, waiting, and supporting!

See you all next chapter! 😊💕🌸🌼🌻🍄🍁🌷


	42. Shoot

Inside the moving van, the side windows are blocked with beige curtains, two Li guards sit in the front, meanwhile their Master and his guest are in the two middle seats.

In the midst of the terrible quietness, Xiao Zhan takes a few good ganders at the two guards as they don't look familiar. He finds most of Li Chen's guards unfamiliar, not the same set of men that worked for Old Master Li Shizhen.

Li Chen hasn't said anything since they left Wang Yibo's condo. Xiao Zhan glances at the clock of the van, trying to calculate the time and distance of the place they're heading to.

He eventually breaks the silence, asking, "Would I make it home by evening for dinner?" He glances at Li Chen, then down at the pistol in the younger man's hand.

"Depends on how fast Wang Yibo finds us, but I doubt it. I'll have my guards buy dinner for you when we arrive there." Li Chen stashes his gun to his side, out of his ge's sight.

"Where are you taking me?"

"A special place for Wang Yibo — Where's your phone? You should hand it over."

Xiao Zhan slides it out of the pocket of his jeans and hands it to Li Chen. He reveals, "It's enough if you turn it off. I have a tracking-disabled program encrypted, it's nearly impossible for its location to be trace even if you leave it on."

Li Chen turns the phone off anyway. "After a couple years of living off the grid, seems like you learned a lot. Speaking of which, Zhan-ge, why did you disappear five years ago?" He turns his head to look at the ge he's talking to.

Xiao Zhan stares back, "Would you believe me if I say a huge part of that is because of your uncle?"

"He said you left because of Wang Yibo."

"Then it depends on who you'll believe."

Li Chen rests his jaw on his palm, "If I have to choose, then I'll believe you. Uncle — most of the times, he's full of crap."

"You said you want to talk, what do you want to talk about?"

"He left his farm to you. That's all."

Xiao Zhan ponders: _Why him when there are better suited people? Especially those who lives there; they will take better care of the farm since they regard it as their home._

"Did Uncle Li mention why?" Xiao Zhan asks.

Li Chen inclines his head back on the headrest of the seat. He gazes up at the ceiling of the van, "His lawyer said it's none of my business. If they don't want me to know, I won't know—I don't care too." He grumbles to himself, "Tired of their bullshit."

"Young Master," the older guard interjects, "Ah-Long informed that Mr. Wang's guard is tailing us."

The Young Master simply replies, "Just lose him."  
  


.  
  


.  
  


_= W Corp =_

Assistant Zhao arrives at the top floor of the tall glass building, his long legs hurry to the front of his Boss's office; his face is worried sick. He races to the unfailingly serene Assistant Liu who's currently working at his desk.

"Assistant Liu," Assistant Zhao greets agitatedly, "Is Mr. Wang inside right now? I called him but it's not going through. I need to see him now."

"Chill, Zhao Yi. Haven't seen you in a week, what's with your greeting?" Liu Hong casually types on his keyboard; his eyes focus on the screen in before him. "Anyway, Mr. Wang is busy, you will have to wait."

"Mr. Li took Mr. Xiao," comes a frantic voice.

Liu Hong jumps to his feet. He now looks at Assistant Zhao, noticing the disturbing bruise on the uneasy face. "Mr. Wang is in a meeting with a client."

Liu Hong rushes around his desk and dashes to a small conference room with Assistant Zhao chasing behind.

The pale, slender man knocks direly on the glass door before barging in. His sudden entrance turns all the heads in the room; Wang Yibo with a client and his two assistants.

Liu Hong stares wide-eyed at his Boss, "Assistant Zhao is here about Mr. Xiao."

Catching Assistant Liu's alarming facial expression, Wang Yibo ascends from the conference table and steps out of the room.

Assistant Zhao stands anxiously outside of the room. He instantly bows his head upon seeing his Boss and promptly reports in the simplest-detailed manner, "Mr. Li, Li Chen of Li Group, he took Mr. Xiao."

Receiving a bolt from the blue, Wang Yibo feels his heart concaves to the floor with no warning. _What the fuck?_ He snatches Assistant Zhao by his collar and yanks him up to meet his eyes. He blares harshly, "How the hell did it happened?! How long ago?!"

"Almost two hours ago. I tailed them, but lost track. I tried to call you, but I couldn't reach you. I should've called Assistant Liu, I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking—"

Wang Yibo shoves Assistant Zhao out of his sight before he does anything that will only further waste time. He looks back at Assistant Liu, eyes glaring, "Tell Liu Xie to send Li Chen's number to me, get both him and Zhi-ge here. Send Mr. Yuan out."

"Yes, Sir." Assistant Liu nods then heads into the conference room.

A growing tornado advances toward his office; his hand reaches down his pocket to pull out his phone. He turns it on before calling Xiao Zhan's number. Each call that goes straight to voicemail tear apart his heart more and more each time. _Why did karma catch up so soon? He didn't respond to Xiao Zhan yesterday and now today, he's the one who can't reach him — and it sucks that he knows exactly why he can't reach his love._ He paces back and forth inside his office.

_Calm._

_He needs to stay calm for Xiao Zhan._

_Breathe._

_Breathe._

He catches Assistant Zhao standing by the door like a frozen log. He asks, "How was Xiao Zhan?"

"Huhh?" Assistant Zhao mumbles out of shock.

"How was he?!" the enraged man yells at the young assistant.

"Oh, ahh," Zhao Yi stammers, "When they took Mr. Xiao, he wasn't harmed. He also said he will be fine, ..."

 _Fine ..._ Wang Yibo looks up at the ceiling in anguish, his hands resting on his hips. Terrifying thoughts of the danger Xiao Zhan may face loop around his mind until it becomes the only thoughts he can have. Fear, worry, and anger dangerously fuses into a flame that is now ready to burn anyone in its path. _Li Chen must really want to die this time._

The second the door of the office opens, Wang Yibo lashes out, "Why haven't I have Li Chen's number yet?!"

Liu Hong who just arrived inside the room stands next to Assistant Zhao. He reports, "I sent Mr. Yuan out and I just called Liu Xie and Zhi-ge."

Within the next few seconds, Li Chen's number arrives.  
  


.  
  


.  
  


_Less than an hour ago ..._

Two black vans arrive in front of an abandoned six-story building, which it seems to have only one entrance as the building is enveloped by the woods. One of the Li guards slides the van door open for their Young Master. Li Chen steps out of the van and Xiao Zhan follows. The mellow person glances around, looking up at the tall, shabby building.

He questions, "What's special about this place? What does it have to do with Wang Yibo?"

"Apparently, this is where it all began for him — At least, that's what I heard from my father's underlings." Li Chen begins strolling toward the silent, deserted structure.

 _Where it all began?_ Xiao Zhan reluctantly follows, whereas roughly ten Li guards walk behind him.

There are no doors, all the windows appear to be broken, there are shattered glasses on the rough, cement floor. Walls are covered with peeling paint, there's no light attached to the ceiling.

Standing in the center of the vacant first floor, Li Chen directs his guard, "Yue Yang, take a few men and go get some lights. On your way back, buy dinner for Zhan-ge and me." He hands his card to his most trusted subordinate, "Get enough food for you and the rest."

"Yes, Sir." Yue Yang accepts the card and leads a couple of guards out of the building.

Meanwhile, Li Chen takes off his suit jacket and lies it on the floor. He lowers down and sits on it. Xiao Zhan glances around, observing the empty floor before settling down a few feet from Li Chen. The rest of the guards stand at a distance by the entrance of the building.

"I waited for your call," Li Chen says as he rolls the sleeve of his clean, grey dress-shirt up to his elbow.

"This is only my third day back. I had a lot to deal with," Xiao Zhan replies in a easygoing tone like he would any other time when he conversate with the Young Master Li.

Li Chen almost chuckles, "Wang Yibo does seem like a lot to deal with."

Despite the friendly tone he and Li Chen are using, Xiao Zhan is well aware of danger he's in. However, there isn't an ounce of fear within him. Perhaps, it is because he has known Li Chen for as long as he can remember, although they weren't close, but they know each other enough and has had a good, weirdly polite relationship; therefore, a part of him still believe the other person won't do anything malicious to him.

In fact, Li Chen doesn't come off as scary — or maybe Xiao Zhan's definition of scary is highly skewed after dealing with someone like Li Wei.

Xiao Zhan stares at the younger person, "What problem do you have with Wang Yibo that you're doing this?"

The young man shrugs, "I don't have any problem with him. I just despise him."

Xiao Zhan studies the laidback expression on Li Chen's face. He wonders in a soft voice, "Despise? Why is that?"

The uncaring facade fades once he answers, "Violence, blood, danger — I hate all of that. Anything I hate, I stay away from ..."

His face turns solemn, "I was fine living like a coward, but Wang Yibo made it impossible for me to live like that anymore." Li Chen looks at Zhan-ge, "He will have to reap what he sowed."

Understanding the depth of the words he just heard, Xiao Zhan responds, "You know, you don't have to live like this, especially if you're unhappy. You are in charge of your life. You don't have to let him or anyone else influence your life for any longer than they already had."

Li Chen furrows his brows together before he asks cynically, "Am I really in charge of my life?"

_Does Zhan-ge really not know? Shouldn't he know well how controlled his life was by his father. If he were to go anywhere that his father doesn't like, either Uncle Han, Zhan-ge or a guard has to drive him. He's rarely allowed to do anything by himself. He's managed from the littlest things to all of the big decisions in his life._

_Often not having a say in what goes on in his life becomes a part of him that allows other people to easily step all over him, and what sucks the most is — he willingly let them._

Li Chen takes a glance at Zhan-ge before turning away, and then, comes a series of words he wants to vent, as though he will not have a chance to do so in the future. "I wanted a warm family, wanted to live with my mother in England, however I'm not allowed to. Even her funeral, I'm not allowed to go. I wanted to study arts like you, yet Pa sent me to business school. I wanted to do well in my job since he poured all his expectation into me, but before I could get anywhere, you left, and Wang Yibo turned into a crazy dog."

The young man laughs at himself as he recalls, "When he hurt my father, I can't even do anything, I can only watch ..."

_He has never felt so powerless such as that time before. Perhaps, that was the first time he ever felt the thirst for power, the first time he attempted to rationalize what his father does, 'if he doesn't hurt them, they will hurt him.'_ _It was the_ _first time he thought, killing someone may not be that bad, especially if that someone is Wang Yibo._

Xiao Zhan's eyebrows knit together as he catches the bitterness masked by the nonchalant laughter of the young man sitting a few feet away. He enunciates with remorse, "I'm sorry you went through that ..."

As if the past means nothing to him, Li Chen cheerfully replies, "Ge, why are you sorry? It's not your fault. You said you left because of my uncle — but to be honest, ... I was mad at you for a while."

"I'm sorry Wang Yibo did what he did." Xiao Zhan reflects about what the other person did; he doesn't know precisely what went on between these two families, but it makes him feel bad that Wang Yibo may had hurt the other side because of him.

Li Chen shrugs, "It's not like my father never hurt him. I understand how it works now."

"How does it work?" Xiao Zhan blurts. _Honestly, he doesn't understand how all of this work; this prolonged back and forth between the Lis and Wangs makes no sense and it's disturbing that they're treating it as a norm; both sides are losing and hurting._ "Why do you all continue this vicious cycle? What good is there to it? I don't see any good out of it, whether for you or for Wang Yibo."

Li Chen nods, "I agree. It is a vicious cycle, and there is nothing good about it — that's why tonight, I will be ending this cycle."

Xiao Zhan immediately adds, "What do you mean by _ending_?"

Li Chen starts smiling, "You'll see."

Xiao Zhan studies the empty smile; _hopeless, that's all he can feel from the young kid he knew from childhood to adulthood. He keeps acting like he doesn't care, shrugging everything off — but for all of that he has shown, he somehow appears lonely and pitiful, sadly hollow, lifeless, ..._

"Hey," Xiao Zhan begins, "Do you still like to draw?"

"Yeah," Li Chen answers, "What a weird question out of the blue?"

"If you still like to draw, then draw. Do the things you want to do."

"Zhan-ge, you're talking weird."

"I just want to tell you that there is still so much to life. The things you want when you were younger, you can still reach for them. You can build a warm family like you wanted, live joyfully, do what you want to. Your past doesn't define you. It's never too late to change your life."

Li Chen pauses for a long time before he speaks again. "But who would want to have a family with me? — I'm a mere failure, I can't compare to my father or my uncle. I'm nothing without them."

"You know what I think," Xiao Zhan smiles, "I think you're much better than your father and your uncle."

Li Chen laughs, "In what ways, ge? — Cowardly, incompetent, or weaker?"

"You are kinder, more caring, you don't want anyone to hurt you and you don't intend to hurt anyone."

Li Chen beams, "I don't know if you mean what you said but thank you for your kind words."

"I mean it." Xiao Zhan assures with a genuine voice which may have reached Li Chen since he finally quits wearing his smile.

"That might apply a few years ago, but a lot has changed. There's nothing good about me left. I don't see any reason to continue ... It's not that I let my past define me, but my present ..." His words fade away into silence as his mind drifts to things he doesn't want to think about.

Xiao Zhan sincerely reflects, "Right now, you might feel like you have nothing to live for but as long as you're still alive, you never know what may along. You can still take charge of your life and live how you want to live—"

Li Chen's phone starts ringing. He blinks consecutively a few times as if he just woke up from a spell. He pulls the mobile device out and looks at it. "I don't recognize this number." He turns the phone screen toward Xiao Zhan. "Do you recognize it?"

Xiao Zhan stares at it and freezes. _It's Wang Yibo's number._

"Judging from your face, you recognize it right?" Li Chen doesn't hesitate to decline the call.

The phone immediately rings again, further confirms the identity of the caller. The Young Master Li doesn't smile but the corner of his lips curls up spontaneously. He continues to decline but his phone never stops ringing. After plenty satisfaction of repeatedly declining the calls, he finally accepts it, putting the line on speaker.

A tumultuous insult comes flying, "You son of a bit—"

"Hey, hey, hey, speak nicely. Zhan-ge is next to me, he can hear you," Li Chen annoyingly says to the man on the other end of the line, which judging from the tone of his voice, he's at the peak of his anger.

Wang Yibo asks direly, "Xiao Zhan, are you oka—"

"He's okay," Li Chen answers instead.

"Let me hear his voice."

"I'm okay, don't worry about me," Xiao Zhan answers loudly from where he's sitting.

Li Chen adds, "Actually, you should worry."

Wang Yibo warns, "Li Chen, you crossed the line this time. This will not end well for you."

"Really? — You might change your mind if you know how hard I debated between Zhan-ge and _your son_ — It was tough. I feel terrible for Zhan-ge too, but I can't bring myself to traumatize a child — Don't I deserve some credit for that?" Li Chen chuckles generously inside his throat.

Xiao Zhan who's listening becomes frozen and his heart now pounds tensely. The brightest smile of Xiao Yu flashes inside his head and just the mere thought that anyone will harm his little ball of delight, his heart screeches in pain.

Wang Yibo, "..."

Li Chen grins into the phone, "Surprised, right? I am as well. You were great at keeping him a secret all these years. I couldn't believe it at first."

Wang Yibo replies in a low, icy voice, "What do you want?"

"Just want to talk to you, and only you. So, come find me and Zhan-ge, alone," he emphasizes. "However, if you do have your people secretly follow, make sure it's an absolute secret, because the second I see someone in addition to you, I will shoot on a rampage and Zhan-ge will be my shield."

"Where?"

"A six-story building. That's a huge clue. You know where, right?"

Wang Yibo, "..."

Li Chen continues, "By the way, you don't have to hurry, me and Zhan-ge are in no rush, we're enjoying our time together. Oh — and Xixun will be here to join us any minute now."

The phone call ends simultaneously as Wang Yibo roars, "Li Chen!"

Li Chen turns the phone off and tosses it on the ground; he exclaims, "Guards!"

From the entrance, three guards march towards their Master and halt orderly in front of him. Their Master commands, "You, tell Yue Yang and the rest to hurry back. And you, go grab the rope and tape from the back of the van."

As the guards disperse to do what they're told, Li Chen turns around to look at Zhan-ge whose face is completely different from earlier. He appears anxious; his relaxed face earlier is now all tensed up.

Li Chen clarifies, "I was joking about Xixun. I don't have the tiniest idea where that drug-addict is. Like I said, without my father, I'm nothing, they don't want much to do with me."

He adds, "You didn't know Wang Yibo has a son? You looked surprised earlier. Did he also keep it a secret from you?"

Xiao Zhan looks down at the floor and simply says, "I'm hungry."

Li Chen looks at his ge-ge who's always blunt at ignoring questions he doesn't want to answer. He replies politely, "Dinner should be here soon."  
  


.  
  


.  
  


_Roughly 2 hours later ..._

A black car swerves in fierce speed, stopping behind two big vans. Wang Yibo steps out and slams the door shut. He hurries toward the entrance of the gloomy building, and of course he knows this building like the back of his hand. Many of his nightmares take place here, this place, the place where he hit rock bottom, was ready to die at any given moment, well aware no one will come for him.

Wang Yibo halts once two Li guards block his path. One of the guards points a gun at him. Meanwhile, the other guard lurches to him and checks for any weapons.

"No weapons," the guard reports, looking at his fellow brother. The two men in black clears the path and Wang Yibo walks in without hesitation.

His rapid strides slow down once he sees the love of his life sitting on the concrete floor with his hands tied together in front and his mouth taped shut. Li Chen is sitting by him, while a few guards are standing in the background; no Xixun.

The floor is relatively dark despite the moonlight intruding through the broken windows, meanwhile three huge outdoor lanterns are stringed on the ceiling powered by batteries; they provide enough light but it's not enough to brighten up an entire floor level, thus the surrounding space is lost to the darkness.

Upon seeing Wang Yibo, Li Chen stands up. "All of you," he orders his guards, "Go surveil the front entrance." His guards obediently leave the area in an orderly manner, casting long shadows as they pass by the newly arrived man.

Standing roughly 35 feet away, Wang Yibo gazes at Xiao Zhan, his eyes inquiring as to whether he's fine or hurt anywhere. Xiao Zhan tenderly nods, smiling through his taped mouth with his shimmering eyes. Even in this dark space, his eyes are shining splendidly, alluringly to its gazer.

After receiving that reassuring gesture from Xiao Zhan, Wang Yibo looks at Li Chen, "I'm here as you want, let him go."

Li Chen offers, "Zhan-ge, you heard him. You can leave if you want," to which Xiao Zhan shakes his head, rejecting the offer.

The Young Master Li turns to Wang Yibo, "He doesn't want to."

"Xiao Zhan, you should go," Wang Yibo attempts to convince in the gentlest voice, but he can't conceal the authoritative tone he's projecting. _He truly doesn't want the other person to stay here. He hates this place of darkness_ _; it_ _is the place he once most wanted someone to be here for him_ _;_ _the place of darkness he was terrified to be alone in, but now, all he truly wants is to face everything here alone. For Xiao Zhan to be somewhere safe. Even alone, he will be fine. He came prepared. He can handle it. He's not afraid._

Xiao Zhan stares back firmly at Wang Yibo and shakes his head _no_ , sparkinga mental battle between two persons who are stubbornly in love and never cease to be stubborn with each other. _He will not, he cannot leave Wang Yibo here like this. He has left him before, he will never leave again. He promised. They promised, promised to go through the good and bad together. He once went back on his words, he will never let that happen again. He's going to stay with his love through everything_ _even if Wang Yibo disagrees._

As the two lovers communicate with their eyes, Li Chen interrupts, "Zhan-ge doesn't want to leave because he's worried about you."

"But Wang Yibo, why do you want him to leave? You're worried about Zhan-ge? — You know how to worry about another person other than yourself? That's impressive!"

The next instant, the cheekiness in Li Chen's voice vanishes and he sternly states, "Or are you worried that if Zhan-ge doesn't leave, he may witness what you will do to me, and he won't look at you the same way again?"

Wang Yibo doesn't answer; he keeps gazing into a pair of alluring stars that is shining brilliantly in the darkness, in obscurity.

Li Chen moves to stand in front of the ge he captured, ending the steady gaze between the two lovers. It was then that he finally obtains Wang Yibo's attention again. "How do you want to do this? Should I call my guards one at a time?"

Wang Yibo doesn't reply, instead, he patiently removes his suit jacket and drops it to the ground; no tie, as he already took it off in the car when he was stuck in traffic, frustrated. He unbuttons the few buttons on his shirt and then rolls up his sleeves.

In a calm voice, he finally answers, "It's your roof, your rules, you choose."

"Good." Li Chen pulls out another gun and tosses it on the floor in front of himself, but far enough from Wang Yibo. "Let's just go straight to you and me — We can take turns, shots at vital organs are not allowed, whoever dies first loses."

Li Chen then glances at the person sitting on the floor, "Zhan-ge, it's still not too late. You can still leave. You don't have to see this."

Just then, a ruckus of noises is heard from the front entrance of the building. Soon, Yue Yang walks in with a woman; high ponytail with a red T-shirt and black jeans. Flustered, the young guard informs his Young Master, "Ms. Yang insisted on seeing you. I wasn't sure on what to do."

"Li Chen ..." Yang Li Lin mutters as she arrives on the scene with bewildered eyes.

The domineering colors on Li Chen's face sullen while a sneaky smile curls at the corner of Wang Yibo's lips. The Young Master Li clenches his jaw tight at Wang Yibo; _a bastard will always be a bastard._ He turns to look at his subordinate, "Yue Yang, take the rest of your brothers and get out of here."

"What do you mean?" the young underling asks confusedly.

"Don't question me. Just go."

The befuddled young man gradually backs out of the building and leaves to join the rest of the other guards outside, informing them of the latest order given by their Master. Soon, the noises of the engines are heard, signaling that the Li guards has left as their Master commanded.

Xiao Zhan, sitting on the ground, has full view of the scene. _He glances at Li Chen who's hopeless and broken, Ms. Yang who seems to be shocked at what she's seeing, and then there's Wang Yibo, a sneaky, cunning smile on his handsome face._

"Why are you doing this?" Yang Li Lin asks confusedly.

Li Chen ignores the effortlessly sweet voice; he stares at Wang Yibo, "It won't work."

"Considering that you didn't start shooting on a rampage, I think it is working." Wang Yibo smiles but there's no gleam of anything good in his dark eyes. He hollers at the woman by the entrance, "Li Lin, come here!"

Yang Li Lin glances at Wang Yibo, then looks at Li Chen as she walks to where she's told. Earlier, she received a call from Wang Yibo, demanding her to return a favor, as he had done her the favor of speaking to her father. Her father no longer pushes her toward this man, but she doesn't know what kind of words Wang Yibo used that made her father stopped talking to her altogether.

Wang Yibo tells her coldly, "Convince your bastard boyfriend to stop doing anything stupid. His future and your future are looking very bleak right now."

Li Lin gazes at Li Chen whose eyes are consistently at Wang Yibo. Then she glances down at the strikingly handsome man held captive on the ground and their eyes met for a good second; _that must be Xiao Zhan, but why would Li Chen do this to his own ge? He hates Wang Yibo, but why use his ge like this? — Then again, Wang Yibo is no different. He's also using her to get to Li Chen. But with everything that has been happening, she isn't sure if she can get to him._

In a warm voice, she tries, "Li Chen, let's go home together."

"Do you always do as he says?" he replies nonchalantly. "How much did he pay you to come here? You must either be madly be in love with him or his money that you come all the way here."

"I came here for you, not anything else."

"For me?" Li Chen scoffs and finally looks at her, "What a joke? People like you and him, you only care about your own interest."

Her eyes slightly glistens as she acknowledges those words, "I'm sorry about last time—"

"Shut up."

And she shuts her mouth nicely.

_Li Chen has always been kind, gentle, and understanding. Even when they argue, he never raises his voice. He yields and does nearly everything as she wants. But since a few months ago, his temperament changed, and they fought constantly. He still doesn't raise his voice, but his sharp, monotone words cut deep, and they hurt. He gets rough in bed and demands more than usual. Whenever he hears the word 'Wang' he becomes unreasonably mad, despite being able to tolerate it since they started dating two years ago. She assumes it's because his father's condition is worsening and on top of that, his uncle's suicide, the pressure must be too much for him to handle._

_She should have been more understanding, but it seems like he has spoiled her too much. The last time they saw each other was a huge fight where she released countless hurtful words that she couldn't remember exactly what she said. He simply said, "You and I are done." He left that day and was unreachable since then. It's been two silent weeks._

Yang Li Lin musters up all the courage she has and walks toward her lover. _Now isn't really the time, but what if there no other time,_ thus she reveals to him, "I'm pregnant. I'm having your child."

 _Pregnant?!_ Astounded and gradually numbed, but Li Chen quickly collects himself as this is too random; he warns her, "Stay where you are." _Despite his calm facade, he's oddly happy, but he shouldn't be happy, he can't; this may all be a ruse to take him down without using force. But if she's lying to stop him, came all the way, maybe she does care. Wow, even now, what pathetic thoughts he has — she's simply here because Wang Yibo told her to come._

"Since when?" Li Chen asks calmly.

She answers, "Over a month ago."

He tests, "Isn't that around the same time you work countless nights with him?"

Wang Yibo inserts, "Don't drag me into your affair. She's pregnant but it's not mine."

Li Chen pauses as he contemplates, then he realizes, "You knew prior." He studies Wang Yibo's facial expression. "You knew she's pregnant _—_ she told you." And just like that, he begins laughing leisurely, looking at the supposedly mother of his child, "It's my child, but he knows, and I don't know anything about it?!" He shakes his head, "Your lies are always believable, but not this time. It's a good one though _—_ So that was the reason why? You're having his child, that's why ..."

Meanwhile, Wang Yibo sneaks a few steps frontward to the gun on the floor. Without hesitation, Li Chen shoots at the ground by Wang Yibo's feet. He stares with bloodshot eyes at Wang Yibo, warning that next time those bullets won't be going to the ground.

His bloodshot eyes then make its way back to Yang Li Lin whose pretty cheeks are slowly covered with the silent tears coming down.

Annoyed with the scene before his eyes, Li Chen strolls over to Xiao Zhan and sits down next to him. He wraps his arm around Zhan-ge's neck and presses the gun next to his gut. "Some people, no matter how much you love them, no matter how much you give them, it will never be enough. No sense of loyalty, no morality — Zhan-ge, what should I do in this situation? How do I take charge of my life? How do I deal with these people?"

Wang Yibo constantly looks at Xiao Zhan, hating the situation right now as he can't do anything but watch. When his eyes meet with Xiao Zhan's, he tells him loudly and clearly that he isn't someone like what Li Chen said. Xiao Zhan takes his shimmering eyes off Wang Yibo and looks at Li Chen.

The young man notices and asks, "You want to say something?" Xiao Zhan nods his head, and thereafter, Li Chen untapes his mouth.

"Your words aren't wrong," Xiao Zhan replies. "But you need to stop this now."

Li Chen tilts his head at Zhan-ge, questioning his words.

"She's pregnant," Xiao Zhan states. "She may be carrying your child," then he whispers, "I think I know what you're trying to do but it's a really bad choice. Don't end your life like this."

The young man says dishearteningly, "You're siding with them ..."

"I'm not siding with anyone," Xiao Zhan desperately but calmly tries to persuade, "You need to trust me, just this once, trust me as a ge. You don't want your child to grow up without you. I grew up without my parents, and I raised my son by myself. Your child can grow up with your love, make it that way."

Li Chen blinks slowly to himself contemplating. He utters, "I didn't know you have a son, ..." and he gradually lessen the pressure of the gun he presses against Xiao Zhan.

He looks into his ge-ge's eyes, "But what if I'm not the father? What if they're lying to me?"

"But what if you are the father? And what if it's the truth? — You're willing to take that risk?" Xiao Zhan eyebrows furrow together with concern.

Wang Yibo watches with a wrenching heart; he can't hear what the two persons on the floor are saying. All he sees is the gun pointing at the love of his life.

Li Chen, staring into Zhan-ge's eyes, in a blink of an eye, notices his eyes alarmingly divert. He immediately grabs Xiao Zhan by the arm, pulls him up to stand.

Wang Yibo is ten feet away, holding the gun thrown on the floor earlier. He tilts his head, demanding, "Let him go."

"Li Chen," Xiao Zhan says, "Put the gun down and let's all go home. It doesn't have to end with death."

"That's not possible. If I yield, I won't be able to go home."

_Wang Yibo will never let him go. He needs to think fast, he didn't create anyway leeway to get out of here, he was ready to take this to the very end, but he isn't so sure anymore. He knows Wang Yibo will come with backup and they will arrive sooner or later. He just didn't think he'll bring Lin Lin here. He wants to end the altercation between his family and the Wangs in a manner where his family still has honor next to their name. He doesn't want to end with suicide or be bedridden, he rather dies from a fair one on one. Must Wang Yibo destroy everything his family has left._

Li Chen keeps Xiao Zhan in front of himself as shield from his opponent, holding him by his arm. _As of now, Zhan-ge is his best bet of getting out of here. He can't die tonight, he should stay alive, at least until he figures out if Li Lin is telling the truth._

"Yang Li Lin, come here!" Wang Yibo shouts with his fierce eyes, eyes that are glaring with infuriating flames at Li Chen.

The pale woman stands in shock, unable to move; why is he calling for her?! Just as Wang Yibo is about to yell for her again, Li Chen pulls the trigger, a loud bang shocks the room simultaneously as Xiao Zhan dives into Wang Yibo, both of their bodies fling, landing into the rough concrete; the gun in Wang Yibo's hand flies into the darkness.

"You okay?" he whispers urgently to Xiao Zhan, to which the person by his side grunts back, "Mnn ..."

His survival instincts kick in; Wang Yibo quickly rolls up, back onto his feet with Li Chen pointing the gun at him. The flustered woman moves to stand in front of Wang Yibo. She shakes her head at Li Chen, "No ...!"

"You're protecting him ...?" the Young Master Li's voice shattered along with his heart. "If you're acting like this, ... then how do you expect me to believe you?!"

As Li Chen is preoccupied with Li Lin, Wang Yibo pushes her out of the way, swings a kick on Li Chen's hand, sending the gun out of his grip. His opponent manages to counter, landing a rough blow on Wang Yibo's face, throwing him off his feet.

The gun-owner then races to his weapon, but before he can retrieve it, a sturdy arm wraps around his neck and chokes him. The harder he tries to shake it off, the more suffocated he is.

Wang Yibo twists with enough force, laying the body he's choking on the floor. He gets on top of him, sending raging blows on his face, so much angry force behind each deliberate blow, thinking about how this bastard dared touched Xiao Zhan, how he dared to mention his son, he deserves to die numerous times a day.

Meanwhile, Li Chen doesn't retaliate, he simply smiles as blood spurts out from his worsening injuries. He even chuckles looking at the maniac on top of him.

Seeing the graphic scene, Yang Li Lin rushes to the two men. She yells panickedly, "Stop! — Stop, Wang Yibo!" She grabs him and tries to pull him off, but the much stronger man shrugs her off, shoving her away into the ground; her ankle twisted.

The next instant, Wang Yibo takes off his shoe and pulls out one of the knives he usually keeps under his sole. He takes his time to wear his shoe back on.

He stares down at Li Chen, holding the small, thin knife in his hand. In heavy breaths, motivated by rage and his need to protect, Wang Yibo grits his teeth, "This is it. This is the end."

The person on the ground simply smiles back. No fear whatsoever. This is what he wanted from the beginning. If this is really the end _—_ he's glad it is.

As Wang Yibo gently traces Li Chen's bloody face with the tip of his knife, a soft, weak voice interrupts.

"Wang _—_ Yibo, ..." Xiao Zhan attempts to shout with the little might he has left.

That small voice wakes him up, the owner of that name halts all his actions. He immediately glances back at Xiao Zhan who's lost in the darkness. _Why is he not up yet? Has he been down this whole time?!_ Wang Yibo drops the knife in his hand and runs toward Xiao Zhan.

The moment he sees him still laying on the floor, his heart crashes down. His knees kneel, his hands reach out to hold the unmoving body. His shaky hands manage to untie the rope bounding Xiao Zhan's wrists.

He tenderly, nervously holds the mellow person in his arms, asking, "Where are you hurt?!"

Xiao Zhan struggles, in weak breaths, he murmurs, "What ... were you doing with Li Chen?" Tears escape from his eyes, eyes that are losing focus, closing and opening.

"No. No! Stay awake, Xiao Zhan — Zhi-ge and the rest are coming. Hold on."

But Xiao Zhan is Xiao Zhan, this time he also doesn't listen; he doesn't stay awake as Wang Yibo says. His eyes close together securely.

"No! Wake up, Xiao Zhan, wake up!" Wang Yibo shouts in panic while his hands shake, afraid to move, afraid any of his movement will further hurt the unmoving body in his arms.

He can't see where the blood is coming from due to the darkness of the room and the blackness of the sweater Xiao Zhan is wearing, but his hands vividly recognizes the warm liquid that seems to be rushing out nonstop. _He's supposed to be the one hurting. He's supposed to be the one bleeding. Not Xiao Zhan. Why does it has to be like this?_

Tears roll out of his eyes mercilessly as he cries and begs the love of his life to hold on, but his love is no longer responsive. It's dark. He's not alone. Xiao Zhan is by his side. In his arms. But he is now more terrified than ever.   
  


.

.

.

7.16.20🌻🖤r.hke 

Thank you everyone for your patience! 

As always, thank you for the comments, I read them all with a warm heart 🥰

See you all next chapter~~!


	43. Little Love

3:08 AM

Wang Yibo sits alone on one of the seats lining against the wall in an empty hallway of a hospital. On the seat next to him is Xiao Zhan's personal belongings tucked inside a bag. In his hands is the ring he gave Xiao Zhan this past morning.

It has been nearly six hours since he's been waiting here. Xiao Zhan was shot a few inches down the corner of his left shoulder. _It shouldn't be this long, so why is it taking so long?_

He continues to gaze at the ring held between his two forefingers and thumbs; in his bloody hands, the little symbol of love is now tainted with its owner's blood. Some teardrops of Wang Yibo land quietly on his hands but it's not enough to wash away the crimson color on his hands.

He can still feel it. It was like rain flooding from his eyes, like heaven strikes lighting at his body, any sound feels like a thunderous earthquake, when the breathing of the person in his arms softens by each minute. He sees his world ending; darkness looming his vision. _How is he going to live if he loses Xiao Zhan again? Just the thought of losing him scares the life out of him._

From a distance, a tall, large figure makes his way toward his Young Master who's refusing to go anywhere or do anything else. Liu Zhi goes down on one knee in front of the young man who looks like he's about to lose the world.

In one of his hands is a bag of clothes and necessities he prepared for his Young Master; his other hand holds a wet washcloth. He sets the bag down before reaching out to grab his Young Master's hand. He gently tugs at it, and then uses the wet washcloth in his other hand to wipe off the blood on his Young Master's hand.

Wang Yibo sits silently with tears in his eyes; his eyes are still gazing at the ring in his hand.

Liu Zhi reports, "I called Madam Zhou a few hours ago and informed her of the situation. She will take care of the little Mister Xiao Yu until further notice. Mr. Li is sedated and under our surveillance. Ms. Yang is free to go but she insisted on staying here with Mr. Li."

Zhi-ge glances up at the young man. He tries to comfort, "Young Master, Mr. Xiao will be fine. He's not in critical condition."

Wang Yibo doesn't reply. His eyes remain on the ring held between his thumb and finger, meanwhile Liu Zhi gently continues to wipe off the blood on his Young Master's hand.

"It's because of me again," a small voice floats out as another silent teardrop crawls down his cheek. "Whether then or now, I wasn't able to protect him at all." Wang Yibo lifts his gaze to meet Zhi-ge's. "What do I have to do? What if things like this happen again, and again? What if ... what if he's not fine?"

Liu Zhi feels the organ in his chest twisting in response to the torment visible on his Young Master's face. Fate hasn't been kind to his Young Master.

Two days ago, his Young Master asks the same exact question: "What do I have to do?"

It was dawn when he receives a phone call from Wang Yibo. The young man demands to meet in the early morning. One minute into their conversation, and Liu Zhi is shocked out of his wits when his Young Master starts speaking about Master Wang and Mr. Xiao's parents.

However, he doesn't have the answers to his Young Master's questions; all he knows is, the past Master Wang gave the command and his father followed through.

Wang Yibo sits silently, appears hurt by the fact that he can't find the truth to why his father hurt Mr. Xiao's parents. He keeps a calm composure, but Liu Zhi has seen it many times to know that his Young Master's mind is in fact in turmoil.

When the sunrise peeks out of the clouds, seen visible from the wide window of a modern office, Wang Yibo asks him another question, "Why do you think my mother didn't tell me about my father and Xiao Zhan's parents?"

Liu Zhi chooses his words carefully before revealing his thoughts, "I believe she doesn't want to hurt your feelings towards your father. And ... Master Wang may be your father, but before that, he was her husband. I don't think she want to bad-mouth her own husband to her own son — Madam Zhou, she loves Master Wang a lot, even if she doesn't show it."

_The way Liu Zhi sees it, the mother and son, and even the father isn't all that different when it comes to love. When they love, they love to the extreme, but when disappointed and hurt, their resentment is also at its extremity._

The huge office turns silent for a while before Wang Yibo asks another question, "Then what about you? Why didn't you tell me?"

"It hasn't been long since I've known about Mr. Xiao's parents. I don't dare to say anything about Master Wang, as it wasn't my place to do so. I understand if you are disappointed. I accept full responsibility."

Wang Yibo scoffs, "What responsibility ..."

Liu Zhi glances at Wang Yibo before uttering, "Young Master, how did you find out?"

The young man keeps silent which means _it doesn't matter how he knew_.

"You just got back from your trip with Mr. Xiao and the little Mister Xiao Yu, did you have a chance to talk to Mr. Xiao about it?"

Wang Yibo leans back on his couch and rests his head back, looking up at the high ceiling. "Mnn ... we talked but I don't know if it was really a talk. He kept blaming himself, ... I wonder if it was something I said or did."

The room turns silent again before Wang Yibo asks out of the blue, "What do I have to do? — Strangely now, I don't know how to face him."

"Young Master ..." Liu Zhi mutters.

"Don't you think it's unfair to him? — Why do he have to sacrifice so much just to be with me? If anyone told me to forget who hurt my father, I will break their neck ..." Wang Yibo's eyebrows knit together in distress. "Why did he have to accept that? Just why ..."

"Young Master, you know Mr. Xiao better than any of us. I'm sure you already know the answers to your questions. You just haven't come to term with yourself yet." Liu Zhi glances at the young man with a heavy heart. "Mr. Xiao might be fine, but you're not fine with it. In fact, it probably bothers you even more that Mr. Xiao is fine with it, that's why you're here, ..."

"He lost and yielded too much." Wang Yibo smiles weakly as tears brim in his eyes. "I guess that's just how love is ... But am I really worth it?"

"Different people have different way of loving and showing their love. I'm sorry I can't be much help to you, but one thing you should know is, just like how you don't want Mr. Xiao to blame himself for what happened, you shouldn't blame yourself either."

"I know." Wang Yibo takes a deep breath. "If I blame myself, he's going to blame himself even more."

He closes his eyes and recalls yesterday. After putting Xiao Zhan to bed, he sits and watches the other person sleep, holding his hand. Even in his sleep, Xiao Zhan still mutters words of sorry to him.

_How messed up is that?_

_He once told Xiao Zhan he's going to love and accept all his good and bad sides; in this moment, he doesn't know where to categorize this side of Xiao Zhan. All he knows is, he doesn't like it. Xiao Zhan allowing himself to be hurt because of him — how is he going to come to term with that? And the fact that he was actively hurting him too; Xiao Zhan didn't even defend himself during all of those times. He knows he can't change the past, but it's suffocating that there's nothing he can do to make it up to Xiao Zhan. There's nothing he can do to give back what the love of his life has lost._

_He ponders over and over again about what he can do and how is he and Xiao Zhan going to live moving forward._   
  


_._   
  


_._   
  


And currently now, in this hallow hallway of a hospital, where uncertainty is everywhere, he also thinks himself; _Xiao Zhan is hurt because of him again, and there isn't much of anything that he can do for him._

Wang Yibo mutters defeatedly, "What am I going to do about Li Chen? What if next time it's worse? What if next time it's Xiao Yu?" He shakes his head. "I can't spend the rest of my life defending, living in worry."

Liu Zhi holds his Young Master's hand firmly, waits patiently until he meets his eyes, then he says, "Just one word from you, and I will get rid of him."

Wang Yibo knits his brows together, staring back at Liu Zhi, "If I do that, Xiao Zhan will never forgive me."

Liu Zhi assures, "It will be my own doing; it will not be on you. Mr. Xiao will never have to know. It will be an accident; I will cover all traces." He stares determinedly at his Young Master. "You can trust me; I've never made a mistake when it come to this."

Wang Yibo's shoulders straighten up as shakes his head again; _he told Xiao Zhan he doesn't kill anymore. If he goes behind his back like this, he will be betraying Xiao Zhan and himself. Even earlier, Xiao Zhan's last sentence to him, he sounds sad, hurt — disappointed._

"No," Wang Yibo states firmly to Liu Zhi. "For now, keep surveillance on Li Chen. Have him on sight at all point in time. Don't do anything beyond my orders."

"Yes, Young Master." Liu Zhi looks down and then continues trying to wipe off the blood in Wang Yibo's hand but it's not coming off easily.

He eventually suggests, "Young Master, you should go wash yourself, or at least, change your clothes."

"No, I want to wait for Xiao Zhan."

"When Mr. Xiao comes out, he won't be happy to see you like this. It's his blood on you, I don't think he will like it."

Wang Yibo then remembers to look at himself. His white dress-shirt is colored with blood. It's not a good sight at all.

"I'll stay here for Mr. Xiao." Liu Zhi assures with a faint smile.

"Mnn." Wang Yibo stands up, grabs the bag of clothes Liu Zhi brought and goes to find a restroom to change and clean up.  
  


.  
  


.  
  


More than half an hour later, he comes back to his waiting spot, dressed in a new but identical outfit to what he wore earlier. However, Liu Zhi isn't there anymore. The bag of Xiao Zhan's belongings is also gone. He glances around the hallway, but before his curiosity worsen, Zhi-ge hurries from the corner of the hallway toward him.

From a distance, he informs, "Mr. Xiao was moved into a patient room."

"Take me." Wang Yibo takes large strides toward Liu Zhi's direction. As they march down the bright corridor, he asks, "What did the doctor say?"

Zhi-ge grabs the bag out of his Young Master's hand. "Mr. Xiao is not in critical condition." _Liu Zhi has lost count of how many times he has reminded his Young Master that Mr. Xiao is fine; many hours ago, in the ambulance, they were told that the wound isn't dire or life threatening but his Young Master still couldn't stop his worry._ "I came right back to get you just in case you're worried. I haven't gone in to see him yet."

"Mhnn— Thank you, Zhi-ge."

Arriving in front of room 413, Liu Zhi stops his steps, meanwhile Wang Yibo hurriedly turns the doorknob and enters. He hurries his steps to the person on the bed with an aching heart.

Xiao Zhan lies fatigued on the patient bed in a light-blue patient apparel, long-sleeved with large pockets on both sides, round neck design with small buttons, and a wide pants style. His left arm is in an arm-sling. As Wang Yibo stops by the bedside, the pale patient whose eyes are barely opened attempts to sit up. The grim person stops him from sitting up, instead, he assists him with adjusting the pillow for his head.

The patient looks up at his visitor; a tiny smile appears as he weakly says, "Wang Yibo, don't make that face, I'm fine. Didn't I tell you before that I'm built strong?

Wang Yibo grabs Xiao Zhan's hand and brings it to cheek. He plants a kiss on the back of his palm before returning the ring to Xiao Zhan's finger, but not the hand it belongs on since his left arm is injured. The little symbol of love is spotless; he has spent good time in the restroom washing Xiao Zhan's ring and his own.

"You're not going to say anything?" the injured person asks, gazing into the other person's unknown eyes.

Wang Yibo simply reprimands, "Don't do anything like that again."

Xiao Zhan nibbles on his dried bottom lip before muttering, "I thought I'll wake up to love and comfort, but you're scolding me ..."

"Xiao Zhan, if you truly love me, you need to not put yourself at harm because of me." His eyes fixate on the alluring eyes. "You may say it's out of love, but that's not a good enough reason. If you love me means putting your life in front of mine, then I don't want your love."

"Wang Yibo ... that's harsh," Xiao Zhan utters. He would've had the biggest frown on his face right now, but because of how tired his body is, only a small pout appears.

Wang Yibo inclines down and closer, hugs Xiao Zhan's head into his chest, "I love you." He kisses his head, mumbling, "... love you," then he caresses his head gently, "Please, ... don't get yourself hurt again."

Just like yesterday's morning, Wang Yibo concluded to himself again: _for the less of love Xiao Zhan gives himself, he will love him extra to balance their love, love him harder to make it up to him._

Xiao Zhan smells the pleasant freshness from the other person and murmurs into his warm chest, "I'm sorry I worried you."

"You really scared me."

"I'll try not to do something like that again, but you have to keep wanting my love." A tiny chuckle escapes his lips, "After all that I've done for you, if you reject me, I will end you myself."

"I can't reject such a scary being like you," Wang Yibo smiles in relief that Xiao Zhan can still threaten him, "Actually, you're the scariest being in the world. No one scares me like you."

He continues to hold his precious person gently to himself, savoring this little moment as his heart becomes fuller. _It's unimaginable relief._

Xiao Zhan's right-hand tugs on Wang Yibo's shirt before he softly says, "I have something to tell you."

"Yeah?" Wang Yibo continues to hold him ever so gently.

"I want to say it to your ear."

The gentle person removes his hands and bend over for the mellow person. Xiao Zhan moves to his ear and whispers sweet words to him.

Wang Yibo straightens his back up to look at Xiao Zhan face to face. He freezes for a while before muttering with his sparkling doe-eyes, "... Really?"

Xiao Zhan grabs the frozen person's hand; his warm hand engulfs the cold hand. He takes Wang Yibo's cold hand to his lips, breathes against it to warm it up, then he guides it to his belly.

He smiles his sweetest smile at Wang Yibo, whose twinkling eyes are now brimming with tears. Xiao Zhan sulkily complains as he stares into his galaxy of two stars, "You didn't take it slow, showed me no mercy, and now we have another one, ..."

Wang Yibo smiles and chuckles at the same time, a tiny tear runs down his cheek. He feels his heart pumping and fluttering at the same time. It's like his hearing went numb, but his vision is still picture perfect with Xiao Zhan looking so happy in front of him. His face is pale from his blood loss earlier, but his eyes are glowing and overflowing with happiness, his cheeks, if they can burst out they would. Witnessing such beautiful scenery, Wang Yibo's brightest smile spread across his face. He replies, "Shouldn't you already know? I have a kink for speed and you."

Xiao Zhan chuckles, gazing lovingly at his precious person. He weakly scoots himself over to the side of the bed, to which Wang Yibo immediately assists him. He taps his hand on the bed, inviting the other person to get on. Wang Yibo carefully climbs on and lies next to the love of his life, his hand tenderly on Xiao Zhan's belly.

Laying peacefully on his side, Wang Yibo inclines to kiss Xiao Zhan's pale cheek. He wonders with his shimmering eyes, "Are we having a boy or a girl?"

Xiao Zhan beams through his sickly face, "It's only been a bit over three weeks. It's too early to tell." His soft cheek is constantly bullied by Wang Yibo while he speaks slowly due to fatigued, "I had no idea, ... good thing the doctor run a thorough test. I wanted to be the one to tell you, so I asked them to not say anything until everything is over — and I wanted to tell you before I lose out to sleep."

"I know now, so rest if you're tired ..." Wang Yibo nibbles on Xiao Zhan's cheek.

The owner of that cheek finally complains, "Not when you're bullying my cheek like this. My cheek is going to be full of your spits soon."

"I'll clean it for you later." Wang Yibo plants another kiss.

Xiao Zhan continues his series of words lightheadedly with his tired eyes, "I've gotten my round of IV antibiotics. Initially, I can go home, but the doctor suggested I stay just in case there are complications to the little love inside me. I want to go home to Xiao Yu. Did you check on him?"

"The little guy's at home. It was his bedtime, so I didn't call him. My head was hectic too. It's currently around dawn now. After you're better, I'll have him visit, but we can video call him later when he's up."

"Mnn," Xiao Zhan groans. "I'm going home tomorrow."

Wang Yibo's relaxed face turns stern. "No, you are not going home tomorrow."

"It was a clean shot, just a gunshot wound, wash it regularly and it'll be fine."

"Don't act like this is nothing," Wang Yibo speaks in a solemn voice.

Recognizing the shifting mood of the other person, Xiao Zhan yields, "Okay, I took a bullet for you, so take care of me and treat me well as if your life depends on it."

"Of course, I will."

A _knock-knock_ at the door turns both heads toward its direction. Liu Zhi opens the door and steps in, looking at the two bodies squeezing together on the bed. Xiao Zhan nudges Wang Yibo with his elbow, telling him to get off for now, to which he simply ignores.

"Yes, Zhi-ge?" Wang Yibo twists his body back to look at the unwelcome visitor.

Liu Zhi holds up the bag of food in his hand. "Liu Hong said you haven't eaten since late afternoon of yesterday, so I brought you food."

"Thank you, Zhi-ge. You can put it on the table there."

Liu Zhi steps over to the table and places the bag of food on the tabletop. His other hand is holding Wang Yibo's bag of clothes and necessities from earlier. He places it down by the sofa. He glances over to his Young Master and the patient in the bed. "Mr. Xiao, I'm glad you're fine."

"Thank you, ... Zhi-ge." Xiao Zhan smiles with his pale face and one slightly red cheek.

"It's my pleasure. I won't be interrupting your rest time any longer." He smiles at the lovely couple before he turns around and leaves the room.

Wang Yibo flips right back to putting his nose on Xiao Zhan's cheek, smelling and kissing him.

"Go have your food. Why are you starving yourself? Even in time of distress, you should still eat."

Like a little kid, he adorably replies, "I'm more starved to be with you like this, so let me stay like this a bit longer."

Xiao Zhan takes a deep breath and relaxes. "I'm tired ..."

Wang Yibo gives a kiss on Xiao Zhan's side forehead and finally stops bullying the now scarlet cheek. "You should rest then."

He lies still, accompanying the love of his life as he falls asleep next to him, listening to the steadying of his breathing. _This is peace._ Once plenty of time passes, he carefully gets out of the bed to let Xiao Zhan sleep comfortably, adjusting the blanket over his body.

Wang Yibo strolls into the bathroom inside the room, finds a paper towel, and slightly wets it lukewarm water. He brings it out to the sleeping person and gently wipes his red cheek.

He throws the used towel away, then turns off the light in the room, leaving on a small lamp by the patient's bed. He saunters over to the table and takes out the food Zhi-ge brought earlier. He was worried sick that he forgot to feel hungry. It is now as he eats that he realizes how hungry he actually is, but it doesn't taste good and his stomach doesn't feel right; he eats anyway.

After he finishes his meal, cleans up in the bathroom, he strolls over to Xiao Zhan. He pulls a chair and places it next to the bedside. He sits holding Xiao Zhan's hand. He gently presses his lips on the mellow hand, then caresses it against his cheek.

A sudden urge makes him hovers over, tenderly rubs Xiao Zhan's lean belly a few times, and then plants a kiss for the little love inside. He smiles before sitting back down, holding the warm hand next to his cheek again. Gradually, unwanted tears seep out of his eyes.

_He starts thinking all sorts of things; so relieved nothing bad happened to both Xiao Zhan and their baby. So relieved he has Xiao Zhan in his life. If there was no Xiao Zhan in his life, he wouldn't know he's capable of feeling all the feelings he felt with this beyond precious person._

"Xiao Zhan," Wang Yibo whispers as another teardrop crawls down his cheek, "Thank you for loving me."

_But his heart heavies again as he thinks about Li Chen. More than ever now, he needs to do something about Li Chen, this can't go on anymore. He's not going to risk anything, especially because he has everything to lose. Li Chen does as well, although he may deny it now._

Wang Yibo shakes off his weary thoughts and smiles at his sleeping beauty, feeling his heart and mind calm down as he gazes at that innocent, peacefully asleep face. "Xiao Zhan, recover soon and start smiling again." _His smile that carries a kind of warmth that can't be found anywhere else in the world._

"I need you, Xiao Yu needs you, and so does our little love." He smiles as another teardrop rolls down his cheek, "Thank you for being my family." A sudden surge of tears erupts as he thinks of _family_ ; he starts missing his father out of nowhere. _His generous smile, his protective arms, his kind words ... and then he remembers his mother's hugs; they weren't often but they were always warm and comforting — then he realizes, at least he has that, Xiao Zhan didn't._

He decides to himself, "Family, this is how we will move forward together."As unwanted tears pour out, he quickly swallows his cry before he disturbs his beloved's sleep.

Wang Yibo feels a tiny squeeze on his hand. He looks and sees Xiao Zhan gazing at him with his eyes half-way opened. "Hey ..." Xiao Zhan calls out to him; a tiny teardrop leaves the corner of his eyes to his hair.

Wang Yibo quickly wipes the tears on his face, "Go back to sleep."

"Is this another one of your kinks ...?" Xiao Zhan breathes, "Talking to me when I sleep ..."

He wonders: _how many times has Wang Yibo done this when he wasn't aware?_

_Some nights, he felt a familiar warmth holding him. Some nights, he heard words in his ears, but he couldn't make them out. He took it all as part of a dream. He started feeling it since they started sharing the same bed various months back. Sometimes, he felt warmth at his hand, sometimes it was his cheek, sometimes his neck, shoulder, or waist. He assumed nostalgia made him feel the familiar warmth he felt._

_Some nights, it felt so real, he was certain and confident it was Wang Yibo embracing him but then he woke up to the reality of Wang Yibo not even giving him a glance; that destroyed his confidence and hope, and further added on to his confusion. But perhaps, a part of him just always knew it was him and that's why he can't give up on pursuing his love. But even without that, he wonders if it's even possible for him to stop pursuing Wang Yibo's love? One thing for certain is, it not possible for him to stop loving him._

Wang Yibo smiles back with a whisper full of warmth, "Sleep."

Xiao Zhan doesn't want to but his eyes close and he submits again to the sleep that is calling to him.  
  
  


.  
  


.  
  


10:05 AM

Wang Yibo scrunches up his nose and his lips pout as he feels a finger tickling at the side of his forehead, and then combing into his hair. His sweet dream is cut short when he hears a softly lilting "Wake up."

The not-so-grim person wakes up, rubs his eyes before combing his fingers through his hair, from his forehead all the way back. He looks at Xiao Zhan who's wide awake, but still lying down prim and properly; his clear brown eyes are shining as the sunlight from the window is reflected in them.

Xiao Zhan reaches out his hand, to which Wang Yibo looks at him confusedly. _Is he supposed to hold it or something?_

"Massage," Xiao Zhan demands with a nonchalant expression. "You held my hand for hours while sleeping, it's aching."

Wang Yibo straightens up his back in his chair, and then grabs the hand reaching out to him. He gently rubs as he asks, "Did you get a good sleep?"

The person laying down lightly shakes his head. "My body aches, I couldn't move comfortably when I slept."

"Is it bad?" Wang Yibo asks with a grimace on his face, as if he's in pain himself.

"It's tolerable — but you, you should've taken the sofa. If you're unwell, who's going to take care of me? This is the very basic, you have to take care of yourself first before you can take care of another person. And just so you know, I expect high quality care." His voice and words are scolding but his affectionate eyes and gentle brows that are furrowing together couldn't hide his heartfelt concern.

"Unlike you, I didn't have a bullet fly through my shoulder. I'm as good as a bull right now. Actually, I had a really sweet dream of you." He charms with his smile, "Do you know? Being near you is the greatest rest for my body, my mind, heart and soul."

"Pfft — Good, then help me up to the bathroom." A little smile appears on his alluring face. "I'm hungry, I need to eat soon. My food is already here." Xiao Zhan points to the table, which Wang Yibo looks following his pointing. "I called for it earlier and it just arrived." He removes the blanket off himself.

Wang Yibo immediately stands up and helps Xiao Zhan gets out of the bed, carefully tries not to affect the injured arm. He walks with Xiao Zhan into the bathroom, holding his elbow. He then closes the door.

"Turn around," Xiao Zhan tells him.

"I can't watch?" Wang Yibo asks with his not-so-innocent eyes.

 _This crazy person, what good is there to watch?!_ Xiao Zhan strictly says, "Turn around or get out."

Wang Yibo turns around while Xiao Zhan uses the bathroom. After he's done, the mellow person moves over to the sink and to wash his hand. Without permission, Wang Yibo turns back around; he stands behind the mellow person, takes his hand, and washes it with the hand-soap before rinsing it clean.

Xiao Zhan stands still, letting the other person takes care of him. He utters, "I want to wash my face."

"There's face-wash in the bag Zhi-ge brought. I'll go get it." Wang Yibo walks out of the bathroom into the room. He searches the bag and once he gets what he wanted, he strolls back into the bathroom.

"I can wash my face myself, just hold up my hair for me," Xiao Zhan suggests, however, Wang argues, "You hold up your hair and I'll wash your face. Let me practice so when you're incapable of doing it, I know what to do."

"Why would I be incapable?" Xiao Zhan glances at Wang Yibo with a curious face.

"Zhan-ge, your hair will turn gray before mine. Your bones and joints will weaken before mine."

Xiao Zhan tilts his head, "Wow, you're using the age card here?!"

Wang Yibo smiles playfully, "Come on, don't be stubborn with this. Consider your old age and be mature about it. This is for your own good."

Xiao Zhan shows his teeth at the mischievous youngster next to him; _be mature about it?! look who's speaking_... but arguing with Wang Yibo on this doesn't do him any good, especially not now, not today. He holds up the hair at his forehead and hunkers down to the faucet. Wang Yibo turns the water on and gently washes the unadorned face with water.

Once done, as Xiao Zhan leans up, Wang Yibo pumps out the face-wash foam into his hands and smudge it on Xiao Zhan's cheeks. He rubs in circular motions before suddenly squishing Xiao Zhan's cheeks, causing his lips to plump out.

Wang Yibo beams, gazing lovingly at his adorable beloved. "You look so cute like this. Just like a duck."

"Wash my face properly before I lose my patience with you — My meal is still waiting for me."

"Fine, fine, your temper is really something these days."

"Wang Yi—"

"Yes, yes, let's rinse your face."

Xiao Zhan lowers his face down and shuts his eyes as his assistant washes and rinses his entire face for him. It doesn't take long before Wang Yibo declares, "All done."

The barefaced beauty opens his eyes and leans up to look himself in the mirror, but then suddenly, his cheeks are held captured by two sturdy hands, and then a pair of lips intrude against his lips. Xiao Zhan stands frozen while Wang Yibo mischievously bites and then rigorously begins to press harder against him, intending to trespass. Realizing that he may get devour soon, Xiao Zhan hurriedly turns his flustered face away and his right arm pushes the other person off him. _This absurd person really was not going to stop unless there's obstruction._

Playfully, Wang Yibo grabs his face again and gives him one more kiss on the cheek. He grins brightly at the now adorably flustered person. Before Xiao Zhan can rebuke, Wang Yibo immediately points his finger at him and rushes his words. "You forgot to give me my morning kiss, so you can't be upset at me for this — it's your fault — your fault."

 _His fault?!_ — His mouth hangs open as stares at the shameless person before him. With his slightly red cheeks, and crimson lips, Xiao Zhan scolds, "Couldn't you at least wait until after I brushed my teeth?"

"Does it ever matter?" The proud person tilts his head to the side with a satisfied smile.

He then turns to the sink and picks up one of the toothbrushes still inside its package provided by the hospital. He opens and hands it to Xiao Zhan before getting one for himself.  
  
  


.  
  
  


.  
  
  


After a good session in the bathroom, the lovely couple comes out into the room. Xiao Zhan sits on the bed while Wang Yibo slides the over-bed table in front of the beautiful patient. He brings over the tray of food provided by the hospital. He sits opposite Xiao Zhan and insists on feeding him, which the mellow person sweetly complies, bringing out all the smiles from the younger one.

The meal starts sweet and concludes joyous. Wang Yibo, who's all in smiles, appears to be in a good mood since Xiao Zhan obediently eats as much as Wang Yibo wanted him to. The alluring person seizes the opportunity of the mood, as if he's naturally continuing the conversation, he asks casually, "I've been meaning to ask, what happened to Li Chen?"

Wang Yibo stops his smiling, picks the plastic wraps and throws it in the white plastic bowl; as if he didn't hear what the other person just said, he gets busy with cleaning. Before he hops off the bed, his wrist is held back. Xiao Zhan urges for an answer in serious tone, "Wang Yibo."

The owner of that name turns his grim face to Xiao Zhan and reveals, "Still alive. Somewhere here in this hospital."

"I want—"

"No."

"Listen to me first." Xiao Zhan slides his hand from Wang Yibo's wrist to his hand. He rubs tenderly on the larger hand. "Li Chen didn't mean to shoot me."

"I know." Wang Yibo stares solemnly at his lover. "He meant to shoot me but you got in the way."

Xiao Zhan bites his bottom lip before saying, "I want to go see him."

"Why?" Wang Yibo furrows his brows together in displeasure.

"To talk to him. He has many misunderstandings of many things."

"You don't need to do that. Let him clear it out with his person himself."

"Actually, you and I need to talk too."

"We do? — About what? If it's about Li Lin, I told you before, there's nothing between me and her. I have no interest in her and she doesn't like me, not even as a person."

"I believe you." Xiao Zhan assures with a firm gaze. "But wouldn't it be great if you, me, we can talk with Li Chen and dissolve whatever conflict you two have? End this unnecessary hostility — I don't want anyone to hurt you and I don't want you to hurt anyone — Can't you do that for me?"

Wang Yibo takes a deep breath and presses his lips firmly together before giving in, "Maybe, maybe the day after tomorrow."

"Wait — don't say I have to stay here until then?!" Xiao Zhan's brown eyes widen.

"If you disagree then there's no need to see Li Chen," Wang Yibo speaks with a stern, grim face.

"I can't stay here that long when Xiao Yu is at home."

"I'll have Xiao Yu visit the day after tomorrow. I'll go home and take care of him. For now, you need to fully rest. Don't think about anything else, just focus on yourself — Can't you do that for me?"

Well aware that Wang Yibo is doing this because he's worried, Xiao Zhan yields, "Fine. Can you hurry up and clean this then? I want to call Xiao Yu."

However, before Wang Yibo can move, Xiao Zhan seizes Wang Yibo's wrist again. He looks at him with clear, lucid eyes, "Actually — When I said we need to talk, I mean about _us_. There are a lot of things that we need to talk about. Lots of things we need to figure out together."

Wang Yibo nods with a relaxed smile, "Mnn, together."  
  
  


.

.

.

7.24.20🌻🖤v.rhke

Just in case any reader is confused, the love seed was planted on _Ch36. Slow_ , after bathtub scene.

I didn't write out the scene as the things they were doing weren't really _slow_ , and we all pretty much can imagine what happened.

However, **_if_** enough readers ask for it, **_and_** I have time, I will write it out and post it after the story is completed as a bonus scene. (It will just be smut heavy with tiny fluff, & some angst.) So, what do you say~~?!

\---

I wasn't feeling well when I wrote this chapter, so I apologize if there are mistakes anywhere. As always, thanks for reading! See you all next chapter~~!


	44. Delight

_Two days later ..._

A bantering couple is standing in a hallway in front of a patient's room. One person wants to go in, the other person doesn't want him to. It's tough when they understand each other but at the same time, they disagree with each other.

"Stop making that face. No matter what, I'm going in. We agreed on this already so why are you making a big deal out of it?" says a slender figure wearing a patient apparel with his left arm in a sling asks; his eyebrows are furrowing in frustration at the adamant person who's not keeping his words.

As for that adamant person, if he goes down without throwing words at Xiao Zhan then he is no longer himself, thus he still tries to argue, "If I remember correctly, I said _maybe_."

Xiao Zhan's eyebrows spring up. "Are you really going to do this? Are you sure you want to do this? Really? — You better think carefully."

Wang Yibo continues to frown but his voice softens, "Fine. I'm going to stand out here. You have exactly ten minutes."

"Wang Yibo, don't treat me like I'm your prisoner because I am not your prisoner, and Li Chen isn't as well." Xiao Zhan glances to the corridor where five Wang guards are standing at a distance. _If he isn't here, Wang Yibo will probably have them stand guard right outside the door._

_It's not just those five guards, there are numerous guards throughout this hospital, and it's strange that the doctors, nurses, and staffs doesn't seem to care at all._

"Do you have your guards watch him all the time?" Xiao Zhan asks.

"I won't if I don't have to. Having them here is a waste of resources; they could've been use for something better than this."

"That's not the point — How long are you going to keep Li Chen here?"

"Probably until he's no longer a risk."

"Which is when?"

"How would I know?"

"So, you're keeping him here indefinitely ...?"

"Like I said, how would I know?"

"Well I'm not going to let you keep him here forever. Figure something out or I'm going to figure it out for you, and by then, you will have to do it my way whether you like it or not."

"..."

"Nothing else to say?"

Xiao Zhan grabs the doorknob and goes inside simultaneously as Wang Yibo repeats, "You have ten minutes!"

The alluring figure shuts the door, but Wang Yibo secretly turns the doorknob, leaving the door ajar for eavesdropping purposes. He crosses his arms over his chest and leans against the wall by the door. _Like hell he's going to let Xiao Zhan talk to Li Chen one on one without him knowing what they would talk about._

Once inside, Xiao Zhan strolls to the patient on the bed. Li Chen is laying down, wearing an identical patient apparel to Xiao Zhan's, his right wrist is handcuffed to the bedrails, his youthful face is covered with blue and purple bruises.

When he senses a presence that is unlike the others that has come into this room before, Li Chen glances up. Upon seeing Zhan-ge, he sits up like a lotus and a little smile comes out.

The mellow person settles himself into the chair positioned by the bedside. He greets, "How are you?"

Li Chen smiles as he rubs his jaw leisurely, "Wang Yibo punched like a chihuahua, didn't hurt much."

Due to those unexpected words, Xiao Zhan lets out a little smile, meanwhile the young man further adds, "It's not bad to be here at all. Whenever I'm hungry, they serve me. When I need to use the bathroom, I bother those guards. I got to watch so much television and films. And best of all, I don't have to work." He beams, "I can't remember the last time I got to rest like this."

Xiao Zhan listens attentively. _It's a relief Li Chen can still say such words in a cheerful voice, but it will be much better if he actually says and speaks the words he truly wants to. What has happened to this kid during these past five years that he has become someone who pretends like he doesn't care about anything in the world?_

Li Chen takes a gander at his ge's arm that is hanging in a sling. He expresses, "Zhan-ge, I'm sorry about your injury."

"Apology accepted," Xiao Zhan acknowledges. "I know you didn't mean to, but Li Chen, you shouldn't have fire at Wang Yibo either."

The younger man replies casually with a smile, "He was going to shoot me too, the only reason he hesitated was because you were in front of me."

"And you couldn't risk him putting Ms. Yang as a shield ... I heard she's also here. Did you have a chance to talk to her yet?"

"It's not necessary to — Zhan-ge, what do you do these days? Where do you and your son live?"

"Li Chen, there wasn't anything between Ms. Yang and Wang Yibo."

The young man finally stops wearing his smile. His empty eyes look at Zhan-ge while he questions, "How long did you tell yourself that before you believe it?"

"I didn't need to tell myself anything. I know there's nothing between them," Xiao Zhan replies firmly and confidently.

"How are you so sure?"

"Because Wang Yibo said so, and I believe him."

Li Chen's eyebrows jump up, "Are you that head over heels for him that you simply believe whatever he says?"

"No. It's the other way around. Wang Yibo is the one head over heels for me." Xiao Zhan smiles with a playful smug, "He's obsessed with me, he can't see anyone other than me, he won't look at anyone else. I have him sitting prim and properly in the palm of my hand — You don't believe me?"

Surprised by his ge's words, Li Chen chuckles brightly as he says, "Zhan-ge, I never took you for the narcissistic type. You were always so humble even when you're rained with praises."

"Was I?" Xiao Zhan smiles, tilting his head to the side, "Seems like you're not the only who changed." His alluring face relaxes, and then he adds in a serious voice, "You should talk to her. It's for your own good."

"Yeah, maybe when I feel like it." Li Chen then grumbles to himself, "Someone like that should suffer for a while."

Xiao Zhan begins again, "About your conflict with Wang Yibo? What's the plan? How are you planning on moving forward?"

"Zhan-ge, isn't this too disadvantaged to me? Why should I share my plans with you when you're sharing a bed with him?"

Xiao Zhan looks at Li Chen with a stern face. "You said so yourself you wanted this vicious cycle to end, it's great that you do, but if you end it in a vicious manner, does it really end? — Whatever you're planning, let it be something that doesn't hurt anyone including yourself."

"Ge, that also depends on Wang Yibo. You may have good intentions toward me, but did you check with him yet? — When push comes to shove, you'll fall in line with him anyway. How do I trust you?"

"I won't do you any harm. He won't either. I give you my words. But you have to not harm him too."

Li Chen reveals, "I don't want more people involved than there already is, so I'm letting you know upfront. My sisters will start looking for me soon if I don't show up by next week to visit my father. I told them I'm going on a trip. At first, I thought if I lose to Wang Yibo and die, they will find a body and find the note I left with my will. But since I'm still alive, this will get ugly if they think I need help. They'll try to get me back, after all, I mean money to them. So, whatever you and Wang Yibo plans to do, do it quick. If he's going to kill me, at least let my body be found so sisters will believe I did it out of my own will."

"He's not going to kill you. If he intends to, he would done it already. And what's with your mindset? You really wish to die? Even now? When you're about to a father?"

"Who says I'm going to be a father? Li Lin may not even be pregnant. She probably thought if she said that, I would let everyone go."

Xiao Zhan observes the young man in front of him and recalls the day they were at the building and everything that happened there. He sighs with a heavy heart as he concludes, "So, you have trust issues?" _And seems like it's deep rooted too._

Li Chen chuckles like it's nothing, "Ge, you can relate?"

"Not really. I think I relate to Ms. Yang more — anyhow, you'll know if she's pregnant or not in the next few months. Until then, I hope you don't do or say anything that you will regret," Xiao Zhan kindly reminds, "because this time unlike the other times, it is entirely your decision."

Understanding the weight of the words Zhan-ge presents to him, Li Chen furrows his brows together and doesn't reply. He sits silently and blinks as he contemplates over and over again about everything that has been happening during the last few months.

_Sure, he slept with her countless times, but he always used protection. He wants a family, but she doesn't — she probably doesn't want it because it's with him. But now that he thinks about it, there were some nights where he was too drunk to remember everything he did; what's vivid is waking up to her fragile body in bed. But someone ambitious like Li Lin will never allow herself to get pregnant._

_He doesn't know which bothers him more, between whether she's pregnant or not, or that she's pregnant and didn't tell him._

_So many crazy things have been happening in the last few months. Call him paranoid or not, but he constantly felt like he's being watched. His instincts said it's not someone from the Wangs. He knows Wang Yibo well enough to know that if he were to attack, he would do it bluntly and claim his doings._

_A few weeks ago, he was attacked, a stab to his side, good thing he was able to defend himself. He stayed with his guards at the hospital, waiting if the one he loves would call if he goes missing, but no, there was no calls. Her life goes on great even without him._

_He thought to himself, is this all there is to life? Did he expect too much? The one he loves doesn't have to love him as much as he loves her, but he just wants her to at least love him back. These past few months, what did he do so wrong? Was he wrong to want more? For once during his times of darkness, he just wanted her to put him first, give him some warm words of comfort, but there was none. He always put her first, but she never does the same for him. With just one call, she would drop him and goes to where she called to. But when he called, she will come only if she's available. Even though he loves her but there's a limit to how much he can tolerate being treated as insignificant. He thought he could love selflessly, but no, he can't._

_Perhaps, it was during these times of chaos that he realized he loves her too much that he doesn't love himself. She treated him the way she did because he allowed it from beginning._

_But someone who must work all the time like him didn't have much time to drown in his heartbreak. Besides his usual businesses, he has to take care of his uncle's will accordingly. He knows his uncle is rich, but he didn't think he'll be rich with money, gold, weaponry, and countless illegal activities. In Li Wei's will, he gave Zhan-ge his farm, meaning anything within its property and the businesses associated with it, which translates to an amount of money that one couldn't spend it all in one lifetime._

_And him, as the sole male heir of Li Family, everything else in Li Wei's name was given to him. His could easily take this money and live anywhere in the world, but when he thought about it, he realized he has nothing in his life. So what if he has money and no longer has to work? There's nothing of his in his life. No happiness whatsoever. He wondered, maybe that was why his uncle live pitifully in seclusion. His uncle seemed to have everything and can do anything, but he lived like a walking corpse. If his future is like his father and his uncle, then he rather not has a future._

_In addition to the will, his uncle left a letter directed to him. Li Wei said to end things with the Wangs. And so Li Chen did just that. He planned to end it the way he sees fit._

_One thing he told himself was, Wang Yibo has something to live for, he doesn't. Wang Yibo will be more motivated to stay alive, and it's only fair that he's the one to die._

_He had his will in place, had allocated enough money to take care of the hundreds working for him, had enough money for his sisters and for them to look after his father. He was all set._

_But now, he's confused and unsure of what to do ..._  
  


_._  
  
  
  


_._  
  
  
  


Seeing Li Chen's stressful face, Xiao Zhan utters, "Me and my son live with Wang Yibo." He answers the question Li Chan has posed earlier. "My little ball of delight, he really likes to draw and color. Every day, I'm thankful to have him in my life."

Xiao Zhan smiles as he adds, "I think you will too if you have your own little one. So, instead of wishing for death, keep a window open for dissolving the problems between your family and the Wangs through talk and negotiation — If you think life is not worth living, then make it worth living. You have tons of options right now."

Li Chen looks up at his ge and asks meekly, "But Zhan-ge, what if I get my expectations up for nothing?"

"You still love her, how is that _nothing_?" Xiao Zhan still remembers all the moments where his hope and expectations rose when he noticed Wang Yibo warming up to him, and then the next instant, that cold person did a 180-degrees turn and shoot him down. _But it was never 'nothing.' He never regrets what he does for the other person. There's joy just to be around him._

"Zhan-ge, what you said, I will think about it," Li Chen reaches out his hand and grabs his ge's hand before uttering, "Anyway, thank you for your kind words."

Zhan-ge smiles kindly in return.

"As for Wang Yibo, if he's willing to talk," Li Chen lifts his gaze up and looks at the person standing behind Zhan-ge, "I will talk — I like to talk." He smiles an ambiguous smile at the grim person staring back at him.

"Xiao Zhan, let's go," Wang Yibo states from behind, and just from those simple words, anyone can detect the sour mood he's in.

Xiao Zhan turns to glance at the owner of that grim voice but that handsome figure is already walking out of the room. He turns back to Li Chen. "I'll try to visit tomorrow."

Li Chen smiles and let go of Xiao Zhan's hand; and in this instant, his smile is genuine. _He knows Zhan-ge is doing this for Wang Yibo, but he can feel that his ge does hold sincere concern for him._

The alluring figure stands up and heads out of the room to meet the moody person in the hallway. As soon as they start walking, Wang Yibo comments, "You let him hold your hand."

Xiao Zhan takes a glance at the handsome, but cold face of the man by his side. He clarifies, "It was a friendly gesture."

"No, it was not." Wang Yibo looks at his person; he's not glaring at Xiao Zhan, but his tensed face appears like he is. "Li Chen saw I was standing there. He purposely did that so I would see it."

"If you know his intention then why let it affect you."

"I'm no saint. I'm not going to let him do whatever, then I endure it. Why would I endure?! Especially with him coming on to you."

"He's not coming on to me. And I'm sure you already know; he doesn't like it when his girlfriend was out with you for various nights. This is nothing compare to that. Can't you let him take some shots at you in his own little ways?"

"No! Why would I?! Like I said, there is nothing between me and her, so it makes no sense for anything of this."

"I know, I know — but what you need to know is, all Li Chen need is a friend, he just needs someone to talk to. You can't hold him captured forever. The more oppressive you are towards him, the more you feed fire to his vengeance. You two need to sit down and talk it out."

"I have no interest."

"Wang Yibo!"

"He's so annoying ..."

Xiao Zhan sighs and turns his head away, "What did he do to annoy you? From what I saw, he didn't even do anything to you."

"Didn't you hear him? — _'Zhan-ge this, Zhan-ge that,'_ so fuckin annoying."

Xiao Zhan chuckles humorously, turning his head to look at Wang Yibo again, "Aww, are you jealous?" He tries to lighten up the other person's mood by teasing him. "If you're jealous then you can do the same, _'Zhan-ge this, Zhan-ge that'_ to me, come on, try it. I'm sure you'll be so cute."

Wang Yibo stops walking. He pulls Xiao Zhan into his body and wraps his arms around his waist. "Okay, Zhan-ge. Let's go find a closet, I think there's one around the corner. I'll show you how cute I can be."

Xiao Zhan smacks Wang Yibo's arm and shakes him off. "That's not what I meant! — My arm is still hurting. How could you even think of such thing?"

Wang Yibo grabs Xiao Zhan's elbow. "Your arm is fine. It's not like what I want us to do requires your arm. And didn't you say you're built strong?"

"Wow, all the sudden, you don't care about my health anymore?"

"I'll be gentle, I'll do it slowly, I'll do it exactly as you say."

"Wang Yibo, don't even try. I learned my lesson. You — you can't control yourself."

"I _can't_ control myself?!" Wang Yibo tilts his head to the side in disbelief. "Do you know how many times I controlled myself? How much I controlled myself? — You have no idea, so do not say I can't control myself, because if I can't control myself, you won't be able to even crawl after I'm done with you each time. On top of that, all of the countless times I let you go—"

Xiao Zhan covers Wang Yibo's rambling mouth with his hand as he notices a few visitors and a nurse passing by. He looks at his lover, "Okay, okay, my bad. You win."

Out of mischief, Wang Yibo parts his lips and licks the hand covering his lips. Xiao Zhan immediately retracts his hand, wincing at the other person.

"Don't make that face at me. I've licked much more private parts of you before, your hand is nothing."

"We're in the middle of a hallway in a hospital. Can you not say that here?"

Wang Yibo retorts, "You started it."

"Ermm, my bad. Satisfied?" Xiao Zhan starts walking without waiting for the other person, which prone Wang Yibo to follow and berates, "Don't walk away from me."

"Why do you talk so much?" The alluring figure continues walking without looking back.

"Xiao Zhan, why are you walking away from me?"

"I'm walking back to my room, not away from you."

"You are walking away from me."

"Okay, yeah! I'm walking away from you. What are you going to do about it?"

"If you're doing this, don't be mad if I really lock you inside a closet with me."

"See if you dare to."

"Don't you dare me."

"Well I dare you — What's wrong with you today? Did you wake up on the wrong side today? Making mountains out of molehills." Xiao Zhan shakes his head. "I'm not in the mood to fight with you ..."

Wang Yibo follows behind quietly as Xiao Zhan complains, waiting until the rambling one reaches the targeted door he spotted earlier. He grabs the slender figure, pulls him into the room and shuts the door.

"Wang Yibo, what the hell are you doing?!" Xiao Zhan stares wide-eyed at the person before him.

The room is dark, he can't see the surroundings or size of the room but he can see clearly the strangely fierce expression of the person in front of him; the sheer light from the small, rectangular glass window on the door provides enough light to see his face. Wang Yibo takes a step toward Xiao Zhan, the mellow person spontaneously steps back, but due to the stuffed area, with one step his back hits the wall.

Recognizing the familiar, dangerous gaze of his bold person, Xiao Zhan tries to coax, "Wang Yibo, I was just ..."

Wang Yibo doesn't listen. He moves his hands to Xiao Zhan's shirt and begins to undo the first button. The mellow person looks at the man in front of him, well aware of the trouble he's about to face.

When the grim person starts on the second button, Xiao Zhan grasps one of his wrists, but his hand is quickly seized and held back against the wall. Wang Yibo's available hand continues to undo the following buttons, gradually exposing the pale chest of his lover down to his abdomen.

Xiao Zhan stares at the unyielding man whose attention is only on the current button he's unbuttoning. He admits defeat, "Okay, ... I lost; I shouldn't have said what I said."

And he is wrong to think that his defeat is what the other person wants. Wang Yibo grabs Xiao Zhan's waist and pulls him in until their crotches grind together; his hands begin to rub on the soft skin before wrapping them around the slender waist. He looks the alluring person in the eyes and answers, "It's a bit too late for that, Zhan-ge."

He moves in rashly and kisses the person within his grasp, a torching hot, hungry kiss. He kisses, nibs, and bites even if the other person tries to resist; in fact, the more resistance he receives, the harsher he kisses. He swallows a few chuckles down his throat as he feels Xiao Zhan started to enjoy his doings. He takes his mouth down to Xiao Zhan's chin, neck and then down to his revealing chest. He begins sucking like a deprived beast, turning the pale skin crimson before he starts bullying the two pretty buds with his hand and mouth.

"Not here," Xiao Zhan breathes, "Let's not do this here."

Wang Yibo goes back up and gives an intruding kiss, chasing Xiao Zhan around in his mouth, preventing him from saying anything else. _If Xiao Zhan wants to say anything then say it against his mouth like because it sure feels good._ Words of complaints turn into moans as their sweet spits mixes together, his alluring cheeks are flushing, turning hot with each intrusive touch. And when their lips separate, his heart pounds excitedly for what will happen next.

Face to face, a few inches apart, Wang Yibo searches for Xiao Zhan's hand and then brings it to his lips. He makes sure a pair of alluring eyes is watching him before he kisses, then inserts Xiao Zhan's two fingers into his warm, wet mouth. He licks and sucks, sliding them in and out. Xiao Zhan watches as his heart pounds dangerously, his eyes widen in surprise.

Wang Yibo watches the alluring person's expression with satisfaction; _he loves these kinds of reactions, this time, more than usual because of the space they're in and the soft light shining on Xiao Zhan's gorgeous face_. He pulls the wets fingers out of his mouth, licks his lips before asking, "You're enjoying it? It's only your fingers. Were you hoping for something else?"

Xiao Zhan feels his burning cheeks burn even more, "You crazy, perverted ..."

Proudly, Wang Yibo accepts the compliment, "I'm consistently crazy and selfish when it comes to you. I thought you like consistency." He then smirks ravishingly. "As for _perverted_ , I don't think I'm much of pervert. I'm quite tamed."

"With your own mouth, you said you're ... tamed?"

"Yeah," and then he grabs Xiao Zhan's jaw and slams his lips into his again.

The injured patient can only moans complaints; _Wang Yibo is being too selfish_. He can't even defend himself because of his arm, yet this mean person is mercilessly crushing into him, but more than that, his body is responding to his touches, and it feels good. He feels his core tightening due to the excitement gradually rushing throughout his body.

Just then, Wang Yibo removes his lips, leans his forehead against Xiao Zhan's and says, "Don't dare me again, I won't stop next time." He kisses the alluring lips one more time. "Got it?"

Xiao Zhan calms his breathing, presses his lips together into a straight line, then he looks at the person giving him a stern warning.

"I told you, I have self-control. In fact, when we really get to it, I have more self-control than you. You can't even wait to finish at the same time as me."

The red cheeks person nibbles on his lips before muttering, "Well who says only you can be selfish. I know how to be selfish too." _Wang Yibo always drag things out, he can't wait for him every time._

"And even now I'm letting you go even though you owe me a lot ... _a lot_." Wang Yibo emphasizes those last two words, but even if he doesn't, Xiao Zhan would still know exactly what he's referring to.

"I already did everything you wanted that night. That was a lot."

"That was one night. It's not enough."

"Then what is enough?" His eyes widen beautifully, waiting for an answer from his lover.

Wang Yibo shrugs, "Can't be quantified."

Xiao Zhan stands speechless as Wang Yibo's fingers begin to button his shirt together. It's dark and hard to see, but the proud person manages to see the red marks he did on Xiao Zhan's chest. Naturally, a satisfied smirk spreads across his face.

Once he fully buttons the other person's shirt, he pulls out a napkin from his back pocket and looks for Xiao Zhan's hand. Delicately, he wipes his lover's hand clean. He then tucks the used napkin back into his pocket, opens the door and heads out with his hand holding the smaller hand.

Hand in hand, they walk down the hallway without words until Wang Yibo asks, "Why are you quiet now? Are you mad?"

"No," Xiao Zhan replies in an unusually high pitch tone.

Wang Yibo glances at his beloved, "If you sulk, I'm going to take it all the way. I'm not yielding to you today."

"I don't have a death wish; I know how to survive." Xiao Zhan mumbles, "You're lucky my arm is in a sling. Just you wait, I'll take revenge after I'm recovered."

"Well until then, I'll take advantage of you as much as I can."

"Just in case you forgot, there's a little one inside of me."

"Oh, don't worry, there are _many many_ ways for you to pay me back and it won't at all concern my little love inside of you."

Xiao Zhan shakes his head, "I'm done talking to you."

"Don't lie to yourself, you're never really done with me." Wang Yibo rubs his thumb on Xiao Zhan's hand.

"Why are you so annoying?" the usually kind person retorts as he shakes off the annoying hand.

"Why are you so talented at making me annoying to you?" the annoying person continues to be annoying.

He tries to hold the smaller hand again, however Xiao Zhan instantly crosses his arm over his chest to hold the strap that hangs over his shoulder. He questions the other person, "Don't you have work? Why are you following me around every minute like this?"

"I don't know if I have work. I don't really care anymore—"

"Ahh!!" the mellow person yelps as he stumbles; Wang Yibo quickly catches him, wrapping his arm around his waist.

"What's wrong?!" he asks urgently.

"My ankle, ... ahh my ankle!"

Wang Yibo hurriedly gets down on his knee, he pulls up Xiao Zhan's pants, examining his ankle. "Is it this side or the other?" He glances up with his doe-eyes that is overflowing with concern, "Does it hurt?"

Xiao Zhan looks down and shrugs nonchalantly with his arm crossed over his injured arm. He smirks smugly, " _Does it hurt?_ — Maybe." He wastes no time before he starts walking, taking big, sturdy strides toward the direction of his room.

Wang Yibo gawks with his doe-eyes; he licks his bottom lip before biting on it, smiling, watching the love of his life bounces away jollily. _Even his little revenge is lovely._ The content man stands up and follows after his precious person.

"Xiao Zhan, wait for me."  
  
  


.  
  
  


.  
  
  
  


Wang Yibo follows behind Xiao Zhan into the room. The mellow person goes on the bed and sits with his long legs stretching across the mattress. Without needing to be told, the younger one hops on the bed and starts massaging the older one's leg.

"Is it better today? Or does your body still ache?" Wang Yibo speaks softly, just like his pair of soft, warm eyes that are gazing at his beloved.

"It's better today."

"How's your shoulder?"

"The injured side, I don't feel the pain anymore, but this side aches because I slept on it a lot."

"Should I rub on it?"

"Mnn, after my legs." He looks at Wang Yibo and smiles. "You can put more pressure; I'm not going to melt away."

Wang Yibo slightly increases the pressure. "Xiao Zhan, about your bakery in Zhangjiajie, what are you going to do about it? If possible, I don't want you and this little love to fly back and forth."

"I'll have to tell da-ge the news and talk to him about it." He rubs his neck and reveals, "These next few months, I'm planning to design as a freelance."

"You want to?"

"Yeah, I want to work — I used to freelance when I was still in school. Sometimes, I volunteered in projects, some community projects are at galleries like the one you once saw me at."

The gentle person nods his head as he attentively listens and rubs on the legs before him. He asks, "Xiao Zhan, do you want a wedding? Maybe at a gallery?"

"Wedding?" Xiao Zhan's sunny brown eyes light up, "You want more weddings? We already had two weddings."

"We had two weddings?" Wang Yibo asks with his curious doe-eyes.

"Yeah, at the sunflower field and inside your closet."

"So, those are our weddings?"

Xiao Zhan beams like a little bean, "That's all I wanted. I don't need anything extravagant — Or do you want something else?"

"Me?" Wang Yibo smiles before revealing his plans, "For our wedding, I would like to close the entire city down. Hang billboards on every building declaring my love for you. I want to announce to the world that I am yours and you are mine. A public broadcast on television would do the trick." He smiles majestically, "I want to hold a wedding that is known as the wedding of the century. I want to spend as much money as I can for you and bring you all the riches you ever wanted in the world. There will be expensive cakes, limos, fireworks, — oh but is Xiao Yu okay with loud noises?"

Xiao Zhan scrunches his nose up, his shoulders shrivel up at the person massaging his leg, cringing at his absurdity.

"I'm joking." Wang Yibo smiles brightly for his sunshine, "I want what you want."

The glint in Xiao Zhan's eyes turn mellow as he finds himself charmed by the other person once again. His hand reaches over to cover Wang Yibo's hand. He curls his legs to himself and leans toward that bright smiling face. He inclines for a warm kiss and Wang Yibo welcomes him enthusiastically, but slowly and smoothly as he tastes his lips. Allowing himself to be drunk with this blissful touch, Xiao Zhan opens his mouth as invitation for Wang Yibo to come in. His luscious tongue caresses Wang Yibo and drags him around playfully.

"Xiao Zhannn!"

The door opens simultaneously as the owner of that name pushes Wang Yibo away with unintended might.

He glances at the door with a flustered face. His little ball of delight is standing there smiling at him; Madam Zhou is behind Xiao Yu.

Xiao Yu, in his knee-length brown shorts, his yellow T-Shirt, and his red backpack, hurries his little steps to his father.

"Xiao Zhann, Xiao Yu miss you so much." He goes toward his father like a little bee attracted to pollen. Wang Yibo who's sitting at the end of the bed quickly collects himself; _Xiao Zhan pushed him so hard_. He gets on his feet and picks the delightful on up onto the bed.

"Xiao Zhan miss you too." His hand reaches out and fondles on Xiao Yu's head. The bundle of joy moves himself closer to his father simultaneously as Xiao Zhan grabs his face and gives a smooch on his round cheek. His father greets him, "Hello, the light of my life."

The patient of the room then glances up and smiles at Madam Zhou who's holding a basket of fruits in her hand and another bag hanging at her elbow. She asks him, "How are you?"

He replies politely, "Much better now. Thank you for bringing Xiao Yu here."

The elder lady walks toward the table and places the basket on the tabletop. She sits on the sofa and opens the bag that is now on her laps. She pulls out three books. "Me and Xiao Yu brought these for you just in case you're bored when you're here alone."

"Thank you. You didn't have to," Xiao Zhan speaks to Madam Zhou while the little bundle of joy snuggles on his laps.

"Xiao Yu," Wang Yibo interrupts, poking on the little one's shoulder, "You're not going to greet me?"

Xiao Yu turns his head to Wang Yibo, "Hi Papa," then immediately turns his head back to Xiao Zhan. He grabs his father's warm hand and caresses the back of his palm against his cheek.

Xiao Zhan's eyes sparkle in bliss. "Xiao Yu, why are you being such a baby? You've been charming me since the minute you got here?"

"I'm not a baby. I miss Xiao Zhan so so so much." His cute lips press together in a pout, calling for more adoration from his father.

Wang Yibo watches the lovely pair in smiles before he gets up from the bed and walks to the sofa, glancing at his mother before sitting at the other end of the sofa.

To not disturb the little bubble of the energetic pair on the bed, Madam Zhou asks her son in a quiet, solemn voice, "Did you decide yet? About the Lis."

"I'm not sure yet." Wang Yibo looks at his mother with a no longer smiling face. He mutters to her, "Xiao Zhan wants me to talk it out with Li Chen ... Do you think it's okay to do that? — Is it possible?"

"It's possible if you make it possible." She looks down, "Your father wouldn't be disappointed or anything. You're the apple of his eye, if you're happy, he'll be happy. You have done more than enough."

_She's been wanting her son to stop all altercations with the Lis since her husband passed away, but he was firm on keeping what his father left, and he seemed to not be able to tame his revengeful spirit either. The more she pushed, the more he resisted. She learned over time that the best she can do is watch and assist from the side. However, now is still not too late. Because of his love for Xiao Zhan, her son gradually stepped out of the world of shadows, but their problems with the Lis is a separate issue. If Wang Yibo can end it with the Lis, then everything will truly be better._

Wang Yibo turns away and sits silently in deep thoughts, meanwhile the pair on the bed continues to fawn over each other. His mind returns when his bundle of joy runs towards the table in front of him. Xiao Yu grabs one of the books and walks it back toward the patient bed.

"This one, Xiao Zhan. Xiao Yu— I helped Nai-Nai pick this one for you."

"Wow, you did!" Xiao Zhan picks it off Xiao Yu's hands. Xiao Yu smiles brightly before he turns around and goes to his Papa on the sofa. He stands in front of Wang Yibo between his legs.

"Papa, yesterday after you left, I couldn't finish the legos. Can you help me later?"

"When I go back home tomorrow, okay? Tonight, I'm staying here with Xiao Zhan again."

"Okay." Xiao Yu takes off his backpack and climbs up the sofa. He sits next to his father with his legs crossing over his father's laps.

Meanwhile, Madam Zhou pulls the fruit basket she brought toward herself. She takes out an apple and grabs a fruit knife in her bag. She scans the room for a plate and found one on the table by the patient's bed. She glances at Xiao Zhan who is currently looking through the book Xiao Yu gave him. Once she obtains what she wanted, she sits back down on the sofa. The elder lady cleans the plate with a piece of paper towel before she begins to peel the apple.

"Did you sleep well last night?" Wang Yibo asks the little puppy on his laps.

"Yeah, I sleep. Nai-Nai told me a story before I fell asleep."

"You really like stories but I'm really bad at telling stories. No wonder you don't ask for me at all when you need to sleep."

"But Papa gives the best bubbles bath." The cute, round being hugs his arms around his father. "Xiao Yu miss having baths with Papa. Baths with Papa are always fun."

"Always fun? Hmm ... I don't know about that." Wang Yibo grins lazily, "Sometimes, my baths are really hot and heavy, not necessarily fun."

"Papa, you're silly," Xiao Yu giggles before suggesting, "If it's hot, then turn the water cold."

Wang Yibo chuckles, "You're right, but I was too busy to remember to turn the water cold. Xiao Zhan kept me so busy. Right, Xiao Zhan?"

The owner of that name leers his peeved eyes at Wang Yibo, telling him to shut his mouth before he loses his life. However, that annoying person simply grins back with his thick face. Xiao Zhan keeps his calm and turns his head back to his book as if he doesn't care, when in fact he cares enough that he listened to the little conversation from the start.

"Xiao Zhan takes hot baths with you?" Xiao Yu pouts at his father. "That's not fair. He doesn't take baths with me."

"Life isn't fair. How many times have I told you that?"

"Xiao Yu don't know, didn't count. You also like kissing him but not me," the little guy grumbles to himself. "Not fair at all."

Madam Zhou who's peeling the red apple in her hands can't help but smile. _Her son is brazenly teasing Xiao Zhan, and Xiao Yu makes it worse._ She takes a glance at Xiao Zhan and notices his blushing cheeks. _How adorable ... and how long has Xiao Zhan been reading that page? It's a kindergarten book that Xiao Yu wants to give Xiao Zhan. He hasn't turned a page since she started peeling the apple in her hand. He's probably reading the same sentence over and over again as he listens to the father-son conversation, and even now, he probably can't even focus._

"Xiao Zhan," she calls him.

"Y-Yeah." He closes the book and looks at Madam Zhou.

"I peeled an apple for you, would you like some?"

"Yes, that would be great," he respectfully smiles back.

Madam Zhou leaves the sofa to the chatty father-son duo and walks over to Xiao Zhan. She sits on the chair by the bedside, holding the plate for the patient.

"When are you clear to leave the hospital?" she asks warmly.

"I was clear to leave already, but Yibo insisted that I stay here for a few more days." He picks up one of the apple pieces and eats it, crunching on the side. "Thank you for taking care of Xiao Yu when I'm not there."

"I'm his Nai-Nai, there's no need to thank me."

Xiao Zhan looks at the plate carefully and notices two pieces of apple carved in a bunny shape. He compliments, "These are adorable."

"Do you want to learn how to make them? I like making various kind of creations with fruits. It's an old hobby."

He glances up at her, "If you're willing to teach."

The serene, elder lady smiles heartily at Xiao Zhan, and then in a voice full of gladness, she says, "Yibo told me the good news."

"Mnn," Xiao Zhan nods politely, "He told me that he told you."

Madam Zhou doesn't say anything else as she sits and watches him eats more pieces of apples. She reflects upon her nine months of carrying her child before thinking about the experience of the young child munching in front her. Her eyes slightly glisten before asking, "Xiao Zhan, if you don't mind, can I give you a hug?"

The mellow person glances up and his eyes sparkle at the unexpected question. He sits unmovingly as Madam Zhou stands up and places the plate in her hands on the chair. She reaches over to the young child on the patient bed and wraps him in for a motherly embrace.

Her hand tenderly pats on his back as if she's consoling him. "You must've been so lonely back then. It must've been tough on you. I'm sorry that Yibo wasn't there for you, wasn't there for Xiao Yu — I'm sorry for everything I did and said."

Her simple words take him back to those days where he sits alone in a small hospital room in a foreign place. He was happy Xiao Yu is with him, but he would be lying if he said he wasn't lonely. Some days, he was more than lonely, he was devastated. He misses Wang Yibo all the time and wishes he were there with him but missing and wishing was all he could do.

This embrace from Madam Zhou is strangely comforting, a different kind of comforting than what he received from Wang Yibo. In no time, Xiao Zhan feels his eyes filled with tears and without knowing, a teardrop glides down his cheek.

Madam Zhou glances down and her thumb wipes off the tears on Xiao Zhan's cheek. She comforts, "It's fine, you beautiful child. You're not alone anymore."

Xiao Zhan tries to hold back his tears, tears that he doesn't know exactly why they want to come out. He utters, "Thank you," before a few more tears crawl down his cheeks.

"Why are you thanking me? I should be thanking you for the love you have for my son." She wipes his tears again. Adoring the lovely child, she then jokes with him, "Xiao Zhan, this is no good. Hurry. Dry your tears and keep a straight face. If Yibo sees that I made you cry, he will throw tantrums at me. My son is crazy about you, so don't get me into trouble with him."

Thanks to those playful words, Xiao Zhan quickly wipes his tears and giggles bashfully to himself.

Wang Yibo who silently watches everything from afar plants a kiss on Xiao Yu's head. The little one who doesn't know anything is overjoyed from that small gesture and continues to ramble about his days at home.

  
  


.  
  


.  
  


8.1.20🌻🖤v.rhke

A pretty chill chapter 🍎

Anyway, onto the next chapter! (Have no idea how long it'll take.)


	45. Enough

Xiao Zhan has been gazing at his bundle of joy for the longest time. He's currently crouching down, his hands on his knees, while his chin rests on his hands. From those dreamily brown pair of eyes, it's almost like he's watching a little plant grow as he silently tends it with utmost care.

On the other hand, the little one stares back curiously at his father, waiting for any additional words. Xiao Yu eventually asks with his brilliant round eyes, "Xiao Zhan, is there anything more?"

"I'll come home soon," the bigger Xiao tells the smaller Xiao, his forefinger pokes at the button nose of his son.

"Xiao Zhan, you said that four times already," Xiao Yu points out in an innocently serious manner, even tilting his head to the side. His red backpack is on his back, all set to go.

The perpetrator who caused this scene watches from the side. Wang Yibo notices since an hour ago how Xiao Zhan drags out time to keep the little guy here for as long as he can. He understands his beloved's actions and he feel bad; well he's the one who's not letting the other person go home.

_He knows Xiao Zhan is quite attached to Xiao Yu but usually the mellow person doesn't express it to this extent. He concludes it is because back when Xiao Zhan had Xiao Yu, they were lonely and likely didn't have a pleasant experience, whereas the little love will be welcome by them all; something Xiao Yu didn't get. It's obvious Xiao Zhan feels sorry to Xiao Yu and wants to make sure that the little guy doesn't feel like there's anything missing; and thus, the increased constant need to be with him as much as he can._

The owner of a sweet smile smiles his sweetest smile as he gently pinches the round cheek in front of him, "You counted?"

"Yeah," Xiao Yu nods courteously before he asks in a soft voice. "Xiao Zhan don't want me to leave?"

"Wow," his eyes slightly glisten, "How did you figure it out?"

"Don't be a baby, Xiao Zhan. I'm big now, so I'm fine."

"Yes, you are. When you're home, remember to work on your math. Don't just draw and play with toys all day, okay?"

"Xiao Yu will try."

"Listen to NaiNai and eat properly. Take care of yourself and don't just wait on others."

"Yes, I will."

"Be good and sleep tight. Xiao Zhan will be home really soon."

"Okay, got it. Xiao Yu will do as Xiao Zhan said, so come home soon."

"Love you." Xiao Zhan wraps his baby in for another warm embrace; the little guy let himself sinks into his father's warmth. Once he's released, his smiling face is rained with kisses. He doesn't lose to his father; diligently, he returns big kisses to his father's cheeks.

Affectionately, Xiao Zhan fondles Xiao Yu's face one more time before letting him go to his grandmother who's standing by the doorway. Madam Zhou stretches out her arm and Xiao Yu knowingly grabs her hand.

She assures, "I'll take care of him. Don't worry."

"Thank you, Madam Zhou." Xiao Zhan presses his lips together into a grateful smile. There's tender and relief to know that Xiao Yu has his NaiNai to watch him.

Meanwhile, Wang Yibo goes to little ball of delight, squats down and squishes the two cheeks together with his hand that is large enough to cover Xiao Yu's entire face. "Be good, I'll see you tomorrow." He kisses the squishy cheeks and Xiao Yu smiles back splendidly for him. "I'll be good, Papa — Always am."

"Alright Sweetheart, we should go now," comes the voice of his grandmother. _This won't end anytime soon if she doesn't take her grandson out of here._

"Night night, Xiao Zhan. Night night, Papa. I love you both." Xiao Yu waves his little hand before turning and walking out of the room with his grandmother hand in hand.

Once the little sunshine and his grandmother disappears into the distance of the hallway, Xiao Zhan carries himself back to the bed. Before he gets there, a pair of arms wraps his waist from behind. Wang Yibo snuggles his face on his shoulder and then comes a mellifluous whisper, "Just two more nights, okay?"

Xiao Zhan covers the two hands in front of his belly. He breathes in a deep breath, leans his head back a bit and relaxes. A smile appears on his face, but he asks with a pout, "Can you make it just one more night?"

 _How could he say no to such voice? Soft and sweet, but deep with sulk._ Defeated, Wang Yibo complies, "Okay, just one more night."

"Really?" His alluring eyes light up; he was just asking, didn't think the other person would follow through.

"The morning after tomorrow, let's do some thorough check up and then we can go home. Sounds good?"

"Mnn." Xiao Zhan smiles and let the other person steals a kiss on from his cheek. _That's all? Why is Wang Yibo is only stealing one kiss when he can steal as many as he wants?_

The hands around his waist unravel, which causes Xiao Zhan to turn to look. Wang Yibo is heading to the bowls on the table by the sofa, and then he gets busy cleaning them. _Xiao Zhan smiles while he watches; the great Mr. Wang these days has transformed into a diligent caretaker._

Earlier, Wang Yibo has his guards brought food for them to have dinner together.

Xiao Zhan sits with Xiao Yu and Madam Zhou on the sofa, whereas Wang Yibo stands by his beloved. He feeds Xiao Yu while Wang Yibo feeds him. Madam Zhou seems like she wanted to feed her son, but she must've thought such image will be frighteningly awkward, thus she enjoys her time watching the trio bicker with their mouthfuls. _It was a joyful dinner._

.

.

After Mr. Wang is done with his cleaning duty, he drags Xiao Zhan into the bathroom to clean the injured person's wound. He unbuttons the patient's shirt and moves it to the side. Carefully, he washes the wound with clean water, then covers it with petroleum jelly before applying a nonstick bandage on top.

Next, he presents options, "Do you want to wash your hair now or tomorrow morning?"

Xiao Zhan doesn't think much before answering, "We can do it now." _Truth to be told, he has no trouble taking care of himself but seeing that Wang Yibo wants to do it, he let that person does as he wants. All the while, he tries his best not to be stubborn with that adamant person. It doesn't end well if he gets stubborn. He has learned that by now._

Following his lover's words, Wang Yibo brings a chair from the room into the bathroom and places it in the shower. He rolls up his sleeves and then his pants. His clean-cut appearance earlier is replaced with a youthful look of a caretaker.

Xiao Zhan settles down on the chair with a thick, white towel covering his neck and shoulder; he leans his head back while Wang Yibo begins to rain lukewarm water onto his scalp with the shower hose.

Gently with care, the full-time caretaker starts washing the hair of his beloved with ample shampoo. As he rubs, he asks, "Do you want to take a bath?" He makes sure to add, "I won't do anything."

"No, it's fine," Xiao Zhan answers. "I'll wash myself — It's not that I don't believe you, but it's less work if I wash myself carefully. I don't want to wet my wound; it'll only bother you more if it gets wet." He adds, "But you know, on days that we bathe together, you can do what you want, I don't mind — I want you too."

"Xiao Zhan, you know what your problem is?" Wang Yibo asks as his hands playfully stroke through his beloved's hair.

 _Problem, he sees no problem_. Xiao Zhan's pair lucid brown eyes stare up inquisitively as he waits for his caretaker to continue his words.

"You seduce me with words like this but when the time comes, you run."

An alluring face strongly disagrees, and it shows on his suitably dour expression, "That's only because you are insensitive to time and place."

"Huhh? — Really?" Wang Yibo pauses his words for a while until he comes back with, "But love can happen whenever and wherever."

"You can love me whenever and wherever but your expression of love, don't you think you have to be considerate of your surroundings?"

"Close your eyes." Wang Yibo cautions before he begins to rinse off the pure white soapy foam from the hair of the recipient of his love. As he rinses, he answers, "Why should I? — My life already comes with a long enough list of things I must be considerate of, why add my surroundings that constantly changes to it? Too much of a hassle."

Contrary to his rough-sounding words, he tenderly brushes the water from the alluring face with his hand; a bonus of doing this is he got to feel the soft and smooth skin of his lover. "When I want to love, I will love. When I feel love, I will show love — It's good. You can open your eyes now."

Xiao Zhan opens his eyes and gazes up at the other person. "Based on what you said, do you think I don't express my love enough for you? — Sometimes I hold back."

"I don't know what _enough_ is, but I feel loved when you're around." Wang Yibo hunches down and plants a kiss on Xiao Zhan's forehead. "But even when you're not around, to know that you're waiting for me and is thinking of me, that alone makes me happy." He adds, "Sometimes, excited too."

 _Excited,_... Xiao Zhan smiles to himself, "Me too."  
  


.  
  


.  
  


After his hair is taken care of, he kicks Wang Yibo out of the bathroom. It's not only for his own convenience but more importantly — he wants Wang Yibo to take a rest. This crazy, precious person of his has been serving his every need for the past few days. The first time they cleaned his wound, it was rather complicated therefore a Senior Nurse did it. But after that one time, Wang Yibo insists on doing it himself. He argues with Xiao Zhan and the Senior Nurse that he must practice in the occasion that after they return home, he will know what to do; Wang Yibo adamantly won that argument.

Furthermore, this adamant person also takes care of his food. Xiao Zhan utters without much thought that the hospital's food doesn't accommodate his taste. From then on, for each meal the other person would ask him what he wants and then later, what he craves for is served.

This adorable person cares for him at the hospital, and then from mid-afternoon to evening, he goes home to Xiao Yu. They mostly do video calls during this time and it becomes a blissful time for Xiao Zhan, although he isn't with his two beloveds at home.

He has been here for three days and four nights, but his stay in the hospital feels like a stay in a hotel room. _Wang Yibo is magical creature; he has magically made it that sitting in a hospital room alone isn't such a bad thing anymore._

_._

_._

Once Xiao Zhan is done in the bathroom, he comes out into the room to tell the magical creature to go take a shower. Following his elder's words, the younger one takes a quick shower then changes into a plain white T-shirt and a navy-blue pajama pants he packed here. He comes out into the room to see Xiao Zhan sitting on the sofa, playing with his phone that was retrieved from Li Chen after the night of the incident.

Wang Yibo settles down next to the love of his life and asks, "What are you doing?"

"I'm texting Tou Ye. He's wondering why I disappeared and didn't respond to his texts. He thought I'm upset that he didn't tell me you were out drinking with him."

Wang Yibo snickers, "He's still the same old blockhead face."

"Can't you use better words?" Xiao Zhan mutters as he proceeds to text inconveniently with one hand.

"He knows I call him that and he's fine with it. In exchange, when we drink, I let him call me by my name."

Xiao Zhan chuckles, "Why are you being tough on him? You're older than him by a few months, but you're making it seems like it's by years."

Wang Yibo reveals, "At first, he wanted to call me Bo-ge. I almost threw the drink in my hand at his face. We eventually settled it at my name. But when we don't drink, he still addresses me as Mr. Wang since he works for W Corp, although his area of work is under my mother's care more than mine."

"Bo-ge ..." Xiao Zhan turns his head away from the phone screen to laugh at Wang Yibo, flaunting his adorable bunny teeth, "It would've been cute if you let Tou Ye call you that."

"Cute? — No." Wang Yibo inclines his head toward Xiao Zhan's shoulder. "But if you call me that, it'll be cute."

Xiao Zhan purses his lips together and shakes his head, "No — Xiao Zhan will call Wang Yibo, _Wang Yibo_."

The direct rejection is enough for Wang Yibo to make the lamest face he possibly can and removes his head away from a shoulder that feels like home. He stares at the other person until he catches his gaze, then he says, "In Xiao Yu's words — Xiao Zhan, _you're no fun_."

The mellow person furrows his brows together and glowers back, "My baby can say that to me, but you are not allowed to say that to me."

Tempted by that tone of voice, Wang Yibo inclines his face closer to Xiao Zhan's and enunciates his words clearer, "Even Xiao Yu knows _you're no fun_."

The tempter drops the phone in his hand and grabs Wang Yibo's shirt by the neck. He pulls him in, "As far as I know, I'm fun enough to keep you up and going all night long."

"Ooh ... bad Zhan-ge is showing himself again," Wang Yibo teases with a wide grin. He then inclines his face closer, "Should I expect something tonight? — But I shouldn't, I will only be disappointed. Honestly, I've lost count of my disappointments. I should learn my lesson by now. No fun and only disappointments."

 _Annoying. This human being is indeed annoying._ Xiao Zhan, with his aggravated eyes, looks Wang Yibo up and down before he states, "... Bastard."

Wang Yibo laughs heartily in response, "You have a bastard for a husband."

"Aishh ..." Xiao Zhan pushes the other person away and picks up his phone. _Ignore annoyance. Even if it's the love of his life._

Little giggles escape from Wang Yibo as he reclines on the sofa. He enjoys watching an annoyed Xiao Zhan diligently typing with one hand on the phone with his head hanging down. _Too adorable._

Before silence prevails and he gets into trouble, he pokes at his lover's shoulder, "Hey, don't sulk. I was just joking. Xiao Zhan is the most fun to be with. I'm never disappointed."

He rains praises, "Zhan-ge is the best. The smartest, most handsome, most beautiful — Here, turn around, I didn't get to give your shoulder a massage earlier."

The mellow person sends one last text to Tou Ye before closing his phone. _Amazing how now Wang Yibo is bribing him with a massage._ He turns his back to Wang Yibo and the younger one begins to massage his shoulder. _He's not being easy on the annoying person, but he does want a massage on his shoulder_. A small kiss lands on his shoulder as a form of apology from the person behind. He smiles to himself; o _f course, he's not upset over such trivial thing._

As he relaxes, he recalls the morning of today — and so, in a serious voice, he begins, "Hey, about Li Chen."

"Yeah," comes a plain voice from Wang Yibo, a clear change from earlier.

"He's wrapped up on a path he doesn't want to walk, you're aware of that, right?"

"Mnn."

_Of course, he's aware. He also played a role in dragging Li Chen into his current path. And because he's well aware of it, even when Li Chen attacked him throughout the years he only defended. A few years back when the Lis were at their weakest point, there were opportunities to get rid of Li Chen and the Li Family altogether, but he chose not to._

"I'll try to talk to him, but I won't promise anything." Wang Yibo continues to lightly press on Xiao Zhan's back, hoping to alleviate some of his backaches.

"There's no need to promise. Just that you're trying, it's great already."

"Xiao Zhan, I have something to tell you."

"I'm listening."

"Li Chen punched me in the face."

"What?! When?!"

"You were down so you didn't know. I was really hurt." As Wang Yibo shamelessly exaggerates his words, he grabs Xiao Zhan's hand and drags it up to his cheek. "Li Chen punched me here."

Xiao Zhan turns his head over his shoulder and asks, "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I only remember it now," and then he adds without shame, "I endured all the pain because I didn't want you to worry."

He gently squeezes the smaller hand at his cheek. In a tiny voice, which he believes is his cutest voice, he tries with a pout and his puppy eyes, "Xiao Zhan should blow on it, it will make Wang Yibo feel better. It will also make Wang Yibo sleep better."

Tuning in to that cute little voice, the alluring person smiles knowingly, "Xiao Zhan can do better than that. Come here, Xiao Zhan will kiss it away for Wang Yibo."

And Wang Yibo bends his neck to the source of his passion and let him kiss everything away. He wasn't punched in the mouth, yet Xiao Zhan is kissing him there. He would be beyond crazy if he complains about it — and thus, like the humble man he is, he enjoys every bit he gets.  
  


.  
  


.  
  


_The following morning ..._

Two distinct figures stroll down a bright corridor staffed with numerous guards dressed in black suits. As they approach nearer to Li Chen's room, they see a woman sitting on one of the chairs outside the room. Her head hangs down, so are her long straight hair and ankle length pastel-blue skirt, a white bandage wrapped on her ankle.

"Li Lin." Wang Yibo calls her name.

The beguiling lady lifts her face and takes a gander at the two people. She rises up to greet them. "Good morning," she states plainly to Wang Yibo before glancing at the man by his side, "I would like to formally introduce myself. I'm Yang Li Lin. It's great to finally meet you." She reaches out her hand for a handshake, which Xiao Zhan is a bit bewildered by it, but he extends out his hand and shakes hers in return.

"I'm Xiao Zhan. It's great to meet you too, Ms. Yang."

"Call me Li Lin — and if you don't mind, I would like to call you Zhan-ge." She smiles with her words, while her crystal-clear eyes carry tender where bits wearisome is hidden within.

"That's fine." Xiao Zhan returns a smile. Before he can say anything else, Wang Yibo interrupts with a little nudge to his elbow, "Do you want to go in with me?"

He answers, "I should go in to say hi." Xiao Zhan then glances at the pretty, but frail woman and invites, "Do you want to come in as well?"

She shakes her head, "It's best if I stay out here."

He gives a polite nod before taking the lead to the door and opens it. The first thing he sees is the patient on the bed who's gazing at the television yet doesn't appear to watch it.

He greets, "Li Chen," before popping into the room with Wang Yibo following in.

The patient of the room turns his attention toward the door, gives a small smile to Zhan-ge, and then a huge smile to the unexpected visitor by his ge's side. In his usual relaxed tone, he welcomes one of his guests, "Good morning, Zhan-ge. I was waiting for you."

"Are you better today?" Xiao Zhan asks in response.

"I'm doing good."

Wang Yibo interrupts, "I'll take it from here." _He decides just now that it is best if Xiao Zhan isn't in here._ His sweet, loving face smiles at Xiao Zhan to assure him of any doubts.

"... Alright, I'll let you two be." Xiao Zhan then turns to give Li Chen a glance before exiting the room.

Without the presence of the love of his life, Wang Yibo's his sweet and loving face turn cold and aloof. He walks to the patient bed. After a gander at Li Chen's wrist that is handcuffed to the bedrails, he pulls out the key and uncuffs him. He tosses the handcuffs on the bed then strolls leisurely to the sofa at the side of the room. He settles down and rests his ankle over his knee; he sits, exuding grimness as the Young Master of the Wangs.

Meanwhile, Li Chen comfortably gets up from the hospital bed and lands on his feet. He stretches before picking the chair by the bedside, turns it towards the other person in the room, and then sits staring at that person.

Wang Yibo starts, "Is three months enough for you to take care of your men?"

"I didn't say I will hang my flag, and yet you're already offering me a time limit?" Li Chen snaps back with a question.

"You don't have to hang that flag, I'm won't either. We both ..." Wang Yibo pauses before continuing, "will respectfully and mutually stop all altercations."

Li Chen almost laughs; a smug grin covers his face as he repeats, "Respectfully ...?! —Really?"

"If you don't want to do it respectfully, then want to do it with a gun to your head?" Wang Yibo unconsciously tilts his head to the side. His words echo the lack of patience he has that is reflected through his dismal gaze.

"Bad idea," the Young Master Li's voice sounds vibrant against the dullness in this room. "Did you check it with Zhan-ge yet? He won't be happy with what you said. Zhan-ge cares for me plenty—"

Ruthlessly, Wang Yibo kicks the table in front of him toward Li Chen in full force, to which the target immediately dodges his feet up to his chair.

"Eyy, this is not fair. I have no shoes on," Li Chen rebukes in a playful voice, still maintaining the grin on his face.

"You're wasting time. If you have no intention to end this, then say so."

Li Chen sighs, "Alright, alright, but it will be a hassle to deal with hundreds of men alone. May I borrow Zhan-ge to help me with that? He's great with words. Many of my men hold grudges so it'll be tough to convince them. After all, they have their brothers who died in the hand of your people. I can't selfishly tell them to let it go like it's nothing."

"Don't be humble, Li Chen. You have so many dogs living inside your mouth. Use one of them to bark for you. You will do excellent at controlling your people."

"I guess that's a no — but who says I need permission from you. If I ask Zhan-ge, he wouldn't mind. After all, he belongs to my family. Uncle Han has been with us for decades, and Zhan-ge grew up under the help of my uncle."

"But he's married to me. He's with me and my family now."

"Wow ..." Li Chen with his youthful eyes shakes his head, "Zhan-ge is really settling with you."

"Stop using Xiao Zhan to get to me. You already have my undivided attention, so get to it. What do you want for this to go through?"

Li Chen stops the smile on his face and in a stern voice, he takes it away, "Since I can't kill you and you won't kill me, at least I would like to hear from you why you did what you did five years ago. Why attacked my father?"

 _He has expected this question at the very least —_ Wang Yibo detaches from his emotions and summarizes, "Because of your father, my father lived like a crazy man for the last part of his life. He ended his life believing in things that weren't true. There's also sixty-three other lives your father took from my people and many others that wasn't accounted for."

_Most of this, Li Chen is aware of it, but he wants to hear it from Wang Yibo himself; and it sounds different coming from the other side even though there's no details whatsoever._

Wang Yibo continues, "If you think I'm a piece of shit for involving you, then your father is also a piece of shit. I was a kid, still grieving my father's death when he kidnapped me."

_The empty gaze earlier in a pair youthful eyes transpires into displease as he hears words of insults with the mention of his father, but as those words begin to soak in, little flashes of the past come back to him. Wang Yibo amongst other kids stood out at school during family events because he never had anyone with him. He doesn't seem bothered by it, but that's probably what it seems like, not what it really is._

"I had my grudges against your father and I always knew: one day, I will kill him myself." The man narrating then smiles, "But after meeting Xiao Zhan, your family doesn't matter anymore. Xiao Zhan is right. I am head over heels for him. My every day was him; my happiness was him, and if I can keep him in my life safe and sound, I will throw away my grudges — Back then, I didn't even think about what my father would feel about my actions."

"Then why did you end up hurting my father?" Li Chen questions; _based on what the other person said, everything should have went well._ The next instant, he notices a pair of fierce, piercing eyes staring back at him. Then comes words, "Your uncle — Li Wei said he won't kill me if Xiao Zhan leaves me."

"So, ... Zhan-ge left and you came looking for him at my house?"

"Not exactly. My good reason to live is gone, so I guess I held on to my other reason to live, which is to avenge for my father — When I saw your father's face, I couldn't help myself. I'm not sorry for anything I did to your father."

Li Chen clenches his hand into a fist at those words of Wang Yibo, while his head thinks out loud, "Why would Uncle wanted Zhan-ge to leave you? He adores Zhan-ge, he wouldn't hurt him."

_Sure, considering the history between their families, Wang Yibo is bad news, but if what he wants is just Zhan-ge, nobody would have a problem with that. Nobody should have a problem with that. It's Zhan-ge's choice. Wang Yibo may come with danger, and he has a nasty personality, but he doesn't go around terrorizing other people unless he's targeted first. Back then, almost a decade ago when he first got to know the aloof man, he even had thoughts that if this person opens up more, they could've been good friends, not just people who hang together for profits. But after knowing their families' history, he realizes why it was impossible in the first place._

Wang Yibo summarizes, "You uncle has unfinished business with my father. I was his endgame. Xiao Zhan was collateral damage."

He reads Li Chen's stoic expression as he speaks, "My father isn't any better than yours, but he's still my father and I will always love him, like how you love yours. I understand your hatred towards me. I felt it before. Now, I want absolutely nothing to do with your family, but I understand if you are not there yet."

 _Li Chen seems to understand everything he said, and he knows Li Chen can identify with his words._ Wang Yibo suggests in a plain voice, "Try living as if me and my people don't exist. If your life worsen and your vengeance become stronger, then tell me. We will settle it fairly. But if you can live just fine, then let the past be the past."

The youthful Young Master Li keeps his silence. _It sounds easy, but at the same time it's not. He hasn't decided and it hasn't started, but he's already tired. This whole thing is tiring, so fuck it. His father will curse him from his hospital bed for this decision, but if it means he and the generation to come can live peacefully, then he'll accept that curse._ He lifts his gaze and simply replies, "Deal."

Wang Yibo's face remains unmoving, but he's glad. It's a first step, but he feels like a huge mountain is taken off his chest. At least, for the time being he no longer need to worry about the Lis.

Li Chen's decision doesn't come as a total surprise. He wouldn't waste his time here if he thinks it won't bear results. After listening to the exchange between him and Xiao Zhan yesterday, he has the gist that his opponent leans toward an armistice. He simply has to figure a way to talk to the other person without losing his temper.

Like the opposing side, he will have to go through the hassle of dealing with his people. But that is something to worry about later. He looks at Li Chen and asks, "Is there anything else you want? — Any more questions?"

"I want what belonged to my father. I want Li Holdings back to my family."

Wang Yibo's face stiffens, "That will be a complicated process."

"But not impossible. If you can take it, you can also give it back. You just care more about your face, afraid it will it look like you're the one who yielded."

 _Li Chen is not exactly wrong._ The Lis are actually the one yielding. Wang Yibo had taken revenge against Li Shizhen; he's done. _But Li Chen hasn't._

"Fine," Wang Yibo complies, "But it will take time. Many of my people there will have to resign, unless you think you can lead them."

"I rather not. Loyalty is thicker than blood in this industry. They will never work for me with sincerity."

"Then like I said, it will take time to move them."

"Then take your time — Is there anything you want from me?"

"Just control your people to not attack mine."

"Alright."

"Anything else?" Wang Yibo asks.

"Why did Zhan-ge return?" Li Chen asks a question, but it was more so of him asking himself.

"His uncle passed away—"

"My uncle's death — Was that why he announced his fake death?" Li Chen realizes to himself, "He probably wanted Zhan-ge and Uncle Han to return. How pitiful ..." _They didn't return._

Wang Yibo leans back on the sofa, "What else do you want to know?"

"No, there's nothing else."

"Really nothing else?"

"..." A youthful, bruised face stares back vacantly.

Thus, Wang Yibo initiates, "The doctor said there's a stab wound on your side. It doesn't seem like an old wound. Were you attacked recently?"

The Young Master Li looks down and replies, "Don't worry, I didn't pin it on you."

"You should consider Mr. Yang."

"Li Lin's father?" Li Chen lifts his gaze to Wang Yibo's.

"This is none of my business but because you and Li Lin keep involving me, I will say my part — She told me she's pregnant in hope that I have enough sympathy to do her the favor of rejecting her to Mr. Yang."

Li Chen's eyebrows dart together. _Sounds unnecessary_.

"I don't know what you or your father has done, but Mr. Yang doesn't seem to like you. Based on my conversation with him, he knows more than Li Lin believes he knows. Instead of keeping your attention on me, I suggest you take Li Lin somewhere and hide her for a while, at least until she gives birth. Mr. Yang sent his son to jail for defying him, his daughter, I'm not sure what he'll do. Just a suggestion."

A stoic expression is plastered on Li Chen's youthful face, but his eyebrows that twitches together gives it away. He's probably surprised, but more than surprised is worried.

The Young Master Wang who usually minds his own business inputs, "Your elder sister, the one that married rich. Her husband is one of Mr. Yang's business partner. You can use that."

"Why does it sound like you're helping me?" Li Chen questions the other person's intention.

"Take it as an armistice gift." Wang Yibo concludes his words there; _he has said more than enough_. He ascends to his feet and heads towards the door. Before his hand touches the doorknob, he turns back and adds, "And I guess, I could see some of me in you. My son spent his first four years without me. It's something I lost and can never have back. I hope you won't have to go through that, or even worse, lose your child."  
  
  


.  
  
  
  


.  
  
  
  


Meanwhile, outside of the room, Xiao Zhan is sitting two seats away from Yang Li Lin. At a distance, are men in black guarding the corridor.

"Wang Yibo is not my type," she says out of the blue, "I don't like indifferent, selfish men — saw too many of them growing up."

"Why suddenly ...?" Xiao Zhan is a bit puzzled that the woman by his side would bring up such topic after they have been sitting in silence for quite some time now.

"Just in case you misunderstood." She turns to meet his eyes before continuing, "I believe you once saw me at Wang Yibo's condo, right?"

"Yeah," Xiao Zhan replies.

"I was there asking him for a favor, nothing more, nothing less."

It turns quiet again until Xiao Zhan initiates with a question, "Did you have a chance to talk to Li Chen yet?"

She blinks serenely a few times before answering, "Every time I go in, he acts like I'm invisible. If I bring in food, he doesn't eat it. He'll only eat if the nurse brings it in. It's fine as long as he gets to eat, but why does that nurse have to be so pretty?"

As beautiful as she is, she scoffs bitterly to herself then glances at Xiao Zhan. Humor rings in her voice as she says, "Wang Yibo needs to change the nurse — Can you ask him to help me with that?"

Xiao Zhan courteously smiles back at her words before he asks her directly, "Why didn't you tell Li Chen about your child? — I know I'm prying, you don't have to tell me, but you should explain it to Li Chen, even if he doesn't ask you to."

"Li Chen — when he listens, he listens well, but when he doesn't listen, he doesn't listen to anything at all. Especially because he always keeps everything inside, I can't tell what he'll do if he knows."

 _What he'll do? —_ "He values family. Won't he be happy about the news?"

"I know he'll happy, but after that, I don't know what he'll do."

_After that?_

She continues, "My father doesn't know I'm pregnant. I wanted to convince him to accept Li Chen first. If I mess it up and get the timing wrong, things could get really bad. And especially because the past few months, whenever I'm with Li Chen, it's like we're always fighting, there's just ... no time. But I guess there's no such thing as good timing, everything is worse than I thought and now ... we're here."

"Xiao Zhan."

The owner of that name looks up and sees the handsome person walking from the door towards him. He stands up to meet him.

"I tried." Wang Yibo parks himself in front of the love of his life.

"What do you mean? — You two couldn't come to an agreement?" Xiao Zhan asks with a glint of worry in his eyes. He assumes it won't be easy, but he did expect a good outcome.

Wang Yibo answers, "It'll be a process. First step is to live as the other party doesn't exist and sees where it goes from there." He then glances at Li Lin, "Did I interrupt something?"

Xiao Zhan answers for Yang Li Lin, "Ms. Yang would like you to change the nurse in charge of Li Chen's food." He playfully adds, "The nurse is too pretty."

"I shouldn't," Wang Yibo stoically responds, "I especially picked a pretty nurse for Li Chen because I know he likes pretty faces."

It's not just Yang Li Lin that doesn't like what she heard; Xiao Zhan doesn't like it either; he's rather surprised by it. And thus, he can't resist the urge to remarks, "You must have lots of time on your hand that you handpicked a pretty nurse yourself."

"It doesn't require much time," Wang Yibo answers, feigning ignorance to the cynicism in Xiao Zhan's voice. He continues in a casual tone, "Back then, we participated in various afterparty events together, so I know his type of women pretty well. I'm keeping him here for a while, so I figured I should give him something good to look at every day — Can't you see my kindness for him?"

As Xiao Zhan listens to those words, he glances at Yang Li Lin. Watching her stale face, he understands why she said earlier she doesn't like Wang Yibo.

Out of annoyance, Xiao Zhan jabs at Wang Yibo's arm. He manages to smile, "How come you didn't pick a young and pretty nurse for me too? I would've love that."

Wang Yibo immediately frowns and scolds, "Don't be ridiculous! I'm taking care of you, why would you need anyone else?"

If they were alone, Xiao Zhan would've thrown a bunch of words back but because they're not, he bites in his words, only giving the other person his peeved eyes.

"Anyway, Li Chen is free to go," Wang Yibo turns to Yang Li Lin, "It looks like he'll leave here soon. Do what you need to."

"You have any suggestions?" she asks in a plain, dejected voice.

"Just let him do whatever he wants to you," Wang Yibo advises, to which Xiao Zhan instantly grimaces, _what kind of advice is that?!_ Wang Yibo notices that face and asks, "What would you advise then?"

With sincere intentions, Xiao Zhan says to young woman, "I think all he wants is assurance of how you feel for him. If you love him like how he loves you, you just have to show him love."

"Yeah, what he said," Wang Yibo asserts. "He has direct experience — How many months did it take you?"

Xiao Zhan tilts his head to the side and bites his bottom lip, almost glaring at Wang Yibo. In return, that insensitive person grins lovingly and ravishingly at him. _This person really doesn't know the time and place._

As those two people continues to play with their gaze, Yang Li Lin stands there, feeling out of place. Her slender hand scratches her elbow while she waits for them; it doesn't feel right to interfere.

"Zhan-ge," Li Chen calls from the door, drawing the attention of the three people outside the room to him, "Can I have a word with you?"

"Sure." Xiao Zhan glances at Wang Yibo before he leaves to the door.

In the meantime, Wang Yibo turns to Yang Li Lin and remarks, "Interesting," he then states the obvious, "Li Chen is ignoring you. He didn't even look at you. This is a first." That insensitive person crosses his arms over his chest and moves to sit down on the seat Xiao Zhan was in earlier.

Yang Yi Lin sits down on her seat and inquires with a sigh, "Did he ask about me?"

"No."

"How could he not?"

"Are you asking me or yourself?"

"Both."

Wang Yibo answers, "He has had enough of you."

She turns her head slowly to look at him with eyes that are scornful but simultaneously surprised.

He nonchalantly replies, "What? — You asked me."

"You seemed human today. This is weird."

"I thought I was always human." He says to himself, but then she answers, "Ask anybody around you, even your Assistant thinks you're not human."

"Not Xiao Zhan. He thinks I'm the love of his life, and that's the only thought that matters."

Li Lin almost grimaces: this is too bizarre for her that she turns her head to the opposite side. She rather drowns in her own hectic thoughts than continues this conversation.  
  


.  
  
  


.  
  
  


_Inside the room ..._

Li Chen is on the bed while Zhan-ge sits on the chair by the bedside.

"What is it?" Xiao Zhan asks.

"I would like to apologize."

"For what? You already apologized yesterday."

"For many things. The first is — five years ago, the night Xixun drugged you, I was the one who told him where you are. I was young and stupid."

"That ..." Xiao Zhan pauses, "That was a long time ago. Well ... alright. The punches that Wang Yibo threw on your face, consider one of those as from me."

Li Chen smiles in repent before continuing, "The second apology is for what Uncle Li did."

"That has nothing to do with you."

Li Chen differs, "I didn't like how my family was. I knew there were problems but always ignored it and didn't dig into it. If I cared more, then maybe things wouldn't be like how it is now."

"Nonsense. It's all done and gone. Just focus on what you'll do from now on."

"Mnn." Li Chen nods before proceeding with the next apology. "The third is when I punched you at W Corp. I'm sorry."

"Alright, consider another one of those punches from Wang Yibo as from me."

"The fourth is involving you and getting you injured."

"Is that all?"

"This is all I can think of for now. If there is more, I will apologize again."

"Sounds good," Xiao Zhan smiles. "Li Chen, I'm glad that you're deciding to put everything behind."

"Mnn." He gives a faint smile before he remembers to bring up another issue. "Zhan-ge, about the farm, what are your thoughts? — I understand if you want nothing to do with my family. If you want, you can sell it to me. I will give you the money."

"What's going to happen to the people living there?" Xiao Zhan asks out of concern.

"I'll probably keep everything the same. Maybe, position someone there to take charge of it."

Xiao Zhan decides without much thought, "Transfer it under your name, you don't have to give me the money."

"I have to, it's for me to let the past stay in the past. So please accept it."

"If you insist."

"Thank you, Zhan-ge."

Xiao Zhan suddenly thinks of something and mentions it, "By the way, Ms. Yang doesn't like the nurse in charge of your food."

"Why not? The nurse is nice."

"Nice but pretty. It seems like she doesn't like pretty people."

Li Chen smiles at Zhan-ge with warm eyes, "Then she must not like herself too."

Hearing that, Xiao Zhan beams; _this kid will be fine, it's only a matter of time_. He stands up from his chair and says, "I'm leaving the hospital tomorrow."

"Can I call you sometimes?" the patient of the room asks amidst his little smiles.

"Sure," Zhan-ge accepts that smile before walking out of the room. He gently closes the door and walks toward the two persons sitting at the chairs in the hallway.

"Done?" Wang Yibo utters as he rises to meet his sunshine.

"Yeah," Xiao Zhan replies.

Yang Li Lin also stands up as manners. Xiao Zhan turns to her and says, "I'm starting to agree with Yibo. Maybe you should just let Li Chen do whatever for a while."

Wang Yibo leans in and whispers, "Zhan-ge, you have direct experience of that too? Me doing whatever I want to you?"

 _Really now?!_ — Xiao Zhan pushes Wang Yibo away with a scowl on his face. He adjusts his expression then looks at Yang Li Lin again, "Try my first advice, if it doesn't work then try the second one."

She smiles, "Thank you," but this time it's a genuine smile stems from the good intentions she detects from the person in front of her. Next, Wang Yibo says to her in a humane tone, "The sofa in there is much more comfortable than this chair."

"Okay, ... bye!" Li Lin finally states the word as she can tell that Mr. Wang is eager to leave — and she's correct. Without delay, that man starts to drag Xiao Zhan away, but the one getting dragged manages to turn back and tells her, "You two will be fine!"

She watches them leave with a warm smile before her face sullen as she remembers her problems. _But problems won't go away when ignored, in her case, it will worsen —_ therefore, she gives herself some encouragement and heads to the door, only to find Li Chen standing there.

"Do you have your phone with you?" he asks with a stoic expression.

"Y-Yeah, I do," she stammers before grabbing her bag and pulls it out. She hands it to him; he takes it and walks into the room, at the same time, he scolds in his usual kind voice, "If you're just going to stay out there, then go home."

A hopeful smile spreads on her face as she immediately follows into the room.  
  
  


.  
  
  


.  
  


_In the hallway ..._

Chatters follows a bickering couple around. Through the hallways that is filled with random people, it is as if they are currently the only two in the world. After they turn the corner, Xiao Zhan comments, "You seem comfortable with Ms. Yang."

"She's a comfortable person. Quiet, not annoying. The best thing about her is, she knows how the world she belongs in works and she understands it. In fact, I think she understands it more than Li Chen. Her father is no joke, her brother isn't either." _Wang Yibo almost feel bad for Li Chen, it's going to be tough road for him._ "Li Chen may have money and influence but he lacks ambitions — You know, if he increases his level of cruelty, he'll be untouchable."

Xiao Zhan inserts, "It's not that he lacks ambitions, he just doesn't have ambitions in that area — And not everyone can be cruel like you, you cruel-hearted person."

"Say all you want but you are stuck with this cruel-hearted person for the rest of your life. So, treat me kind and I will love you. Treat me not kind, and I will ... still love you." Wang Yibo bumps his shoulder against Xiao Zhan's; his face is full of smiles, beaming radiantly at the lovely person by his side.

Xiao Zhan steals a quick glance at the man by his side. He thinks he's used to it by now, but no. Those eyes and those kinds of words still attacks his heart like they always did.

Wang Yibo envelopes Xiao Zhan's hand with both of his hands as they walk. He knows he did well because it sent the other person quiet. However, his little moment of proudness ends along with Xiao Zhan's sudden halt of steps. In an instant, the alluring figure turns and glares at him.

Noticing the glare full of hatred, Wang Yibo asks, "... What?"

"There's one thing you didn't clear yet," Xiao Zhan states in a low, alarming voice.

Confused, Wang Yibo asks with caution as he tries to think, "Which one?"

" _Pretty nurse?!_ " Xiao Zhan squints his eyes with those two words.

Wang Yibo sighs in relief, "You made it sound so serious." Both of his hands continue to envelopes the smaller hand as he starts dragging the other person to keep walking.

"It's not?" Xiao Zhan stares with his evil eyes at the cheerful one by his side.

In a calm voice, Wang Yibo replies, "I said that so Li Lin knows that Li Chen has other options other than her. He likes her for so long. She seems to think he can wait, that he'll eventually understand she does — I didn't like it that she didn't tell him she was pregnant."

Somehow, those words from Wang Yibo sounded heavy. Xiao Zhan swallows a lump before asking, "Why? ... It hit close to home?"

Wang Yibo recalls, "I was furious when I found out about Xiao Yu. If you were in front of me when I found out about him, I honestly don't know what I would've done to you. I don't think I can hold in my anger."

"Are you talking physical force? Like punching me? Or slapping me?"

"Slap. I would definitely slap your face," Wang Yibo inclines and whispers into Xiao Zhan's ears, "Not with my hand though, but with something hot and hard, and would fit nicely inside you while you're on your knees. That would be more satisfying to me."

Those words created such a vivid image in his head that he automatically smacks Wang Yibo's arm and pushes him away.

"You might think I'm joking, but I'm not." Wang Yibo seizes Xiao Zhan's arm and pulls him back to keep their body touching as they stroll.

"I know, I know you're not joking." He still remembers those days when he met the other person again. They aren't exactly pleasant, but he's sure one day it will all be precious memories for them both.

Amidst his thoughts, Wang Yibo captures his hand, intertwining their fingers together. He held it up and plants a small kiss on the back of the smaller hand.

They stroll hand in hand back to the mellow person's room.  
  
  
  


.  
  


  
  
  
  


.  
  
  


8.13.20🌻🖤v.rhke

Hey All,

I have officially started writing BOUNDLESS BOUNDARIES simultaneously along with this story. While you wait for an update, check out BB and see if you like it!

This chapter is the longest one yet (so if there’s a writing error somewhere, feel free to point it out) — One thing I would like to say about this chapter is that people's lives are intertwine, we only see and know as much as we interact with them, and as much as they are willing to share. This story follows XZ&WYB, therefore we only get to see the other characters as much as the leads interact with them.

Sorry for the long wait, it’s been a busy two weeks.

Until next chapter ~~! Peace.

***


	46. Mischief

Warm, bubbly, and compelling — one person says one word and then the other hits back with another. Words are a pingpong ball and their mouths are the paddles. As though they are the only two in the world, Wang Yibo and Xiao Zhan strolls leisurely back to the room. As they near the room, they find their little realm of love disrupted when their gaze land on three figures standing by the door.

Xiao Zhan angles his head to face the handsome man by his side. Instantly, he knows Wang Yibo is not pleased with the other three's appearance.

"Mr. Wang and Mr. Xiao," Liu Hong is the first to notice and greets. The other two, Liu Xie and Assistant Zhao, rapidly but orderly turns following the first greeter.

"Why are you all here?" Wang Yibo asks with an apparent frown. His hand still holds firmly onto Xiao Zhan, whose alluring face, contrary to his husband, gives a welcoming smile to the assistants.

Liu Hong presents his reason calmly, "I brought you work," yet his eyes somewhat quivers, "It's urgent and we need your signature."

Zhao Yi gives his reason with a gentle face, "I'm in charge of carrying these." In his arms is a tower of binders Assistant Liu has him carried, but his greater reason is he wants to visit Mr. Xiao. The last time he saw Mr. Xiao, he couldn't carry out his responsibility appropriately; plus, it's always nice to see Mr. Wang.

Liu Xie has no reason, "..."

His brother demands him to tag along just in case Mr. Wang erupts with rage. Their Boss has said to not bother him during his family time even if there's a life and death situation. Liu Xie has cautioned his older brother to not come here but Liu Hong is willing to take the risk, reasoning that since Mr. Xiao is here, they ought to be fine.

He is here, risking his life all because of an urgent deal with their client Mr. Yuan, which during the last time their Boss negotiated with him, he was interrupted. They have managed to negotiate without Mr. Wang, but the final say belongs to their Boss. He is not sure how bad it may be today, but there's always comfort to experience Mr. Wang's rage together — that's why his brother demanded him to come along.

"Assistant Liu?" Wang Yibo utters with a grim expression.

"I drove them here," Liu Xie replies as his thick eyebrows slide up for a few seconds.

Wang Yibo sighs, "Well, since you're here, you can go buy lunch for Xiao Zhan." His voice softens as he turns to the person by his side, "Xiao Zhan, what would you like today?"

And in that moment, it's like something in Liu Xie died a little bit more inside. Mr. Wang always treated him worse than his brothers and he figured it is because he's the youngest, but Assistant Zhao is here. _Why not use Assistant Zhao, the youngest assistant?_  
  
  


.  
  
  


.

_An hour later, inside the room ..._

On the sofa is a stressed-looking Mr. Wang who's perusing through the binders his assistant brought. Both Liu Xie and Zhao Yi stands by the sofa, discreetly and as if they're invisible.

Xiao Zhan is sitting up on the bed with the over-bed table in front of him. Bowls of various red and green dishes are served on the table. Before he digs in, he glances up at Liu Hong who's standing by the bedside.

"Are you sure you don't want to sit down?" he asks Assistant Liu who's refusing to sit on the chair by the bedside.

"Thank you, Mr. Xiao. I'm more comfortable standing," Assistant Liu replies.

After Liu Xie returned with food, Liu Hong lays out everything for Mr. Xiao and then stands by the bed. He notices since earlier that the more Mr. Wang looks through the work he brought, the moodier he becomes. However, on the brighter side, Mr. Wang didn't tell them to leave. From his view, his Boss has winded down a lot. If it was back then and they show up like this, the consequences are immeasurable.

Xiao Zhan begins to eat. In the good mood that he's in, he munches deliciously. It's serene, jaunty, lively until rudely, a _thud_ sound interrupts from the table. His hand freezes with a spoon in front of his hanging mouth. He glances over at Wang Yibo. It appears that person has slammed one of the binders on the table.

"These numbers are wrong." Wang Yibo looks at Liu Hong with scolding eyes; his tone is also scolding.

Impossible. Liu Hong always does his job perfectly. Mr. Wang can berate him for anything in the world but not on grounds that he's bad at his job, because he is not bad at his job. He instantly looks at Zhao Yi who's oversees the other portion of the documents. Assistant Zhao catches his superior's intense glare and hurriedly attempts to clarify, "Mr. Wang, it's not Assistant Liu—"

"I clearly said I will be gone for the next few months," Wang Yibo continues to look at Liu Hong, "You have Zhao Yi, train him properly. It's your job." His eyelids lower, making his eyes fiercer. Coldly, he reminds, "Even if I turned up dead tomorrow, you all should be able to operate with no problem. So, what is this? Did I expect too much from you?"

Feeling the weight on his shoulders increases, Liu Hong lowers his head, "I apologize."

Xiao Zhan pushes the spoon into his mouth and slowly munches, glancing at Wang Yibo and then at Assistant Liu. It's now dead silent. The other two assistants' faces, he can't see them because their heads are also hanging down.

He wonders whether he should say something but before he does, a buzzing sound rings from Wang Yibo's pocket. The owner pulls out his ringing phone and answers, "... Zhi-ge, it's good that you called — I need to talk to you about Li Chen." He rises from his seat and leaves the room.

Without the dark force hanging over his neck, Liu Hong raises his face and scowls at Assistant Zhao like a vicious lion leering at its prey. Noticing that stare, the young assistant drops his head down even more.

"Assistant Liu, ... why are you looking at Assistant Zhao like that?" Xiao Zhan says in light-hearted voice with tiny chuckles, hoping to ease the tension in the room.

Liu Hong puts on a smile and then turns to Mr. Xiao, "You can't go easy on him too — Mr. Wang already spoil him enough."

"Spoil? Wang Yibo does?" Xiao Zhan asks, chewing a mouthful.

"For letting the Lis took you," Liu Hong takes a gander at the young Assistant once more, "he deserves a good beating. Mr. Wang shouldn't have let him off so easily."

Assistant Zhao takes a small glimpse at his superior before lowering his head again. It almost looks like he's sighing.

"Well, ... if Wang Yibo spoil Assistant Zhao then you shouldn't look at him like that. I will make sure to tell on you," Xiao Zhan playfully comments.

"Mr. Xiao ...!" Liu Hong inclines his head to the side, looking at his Boss' source of happiness.

"I'm joking," Xiao Zhan smiles. "How could I do that to you? I owe you a ton. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here."

With relief Liu Hong utters, "I did the little that I could."

Xiao Zhan then turns to Liu Xie, "It's been a while, Assistant Liu."

Liu Xie nods with courtesy, "It's a pleasure to have you back. Thanks to you, our lives are much better these days." He ends his sentence with a smile for Mr. Xiao.

Understanding the meaning of those words, Liu Hong can't resist the urge to let out a little laugh at his younger brother. Sure, Liu Hong suffered, but Liu Xie appears to have suffered more. The younger one was in charge of searching for Mr. Xiao. Those early years after Mr. Xiao vanished was as unpleasant as it can gets. With his own eyes, Liu Xie has seen his Boss' hope skyrocketed only to have it cruelly crashed down to hell each time they can't find Mr. Xiao. Disappointment along with rage is a dangerous ingredient he witnessed from Mr. Wang.

Curiously and humorously, Xiao Zhan questions, "Has the the great Mr. Wang been torturing you this whole time?"

Torturing, not quite. Only a few good beatings. A few broken bones. But he can't possibly say that to his Boss' man. Thus, Liu Xie answers with, "Mr. Xiao, you are luckiest man alive to have Mr. Wang."

"Assistant Liu, you've changed. You can speak now," Xiao Zhan comments.

Although they have met each other only once in the past, but from the small details he obtained through their encounter and the numerous phone calls he overheard from Wang Yibo, he has had the impression that the youngest Assistant Liu isn't good with words as his two older brothers are. He seems to be the least comfortable with Wang Yibo too.

"That's what my girlfriend said too," Liu Xie speaks with a beaming face.

"Did that change too? Or I just didn't know back then," Xiao Zhan adds.

"It changed. It was impossible to date back then." It was too dangerous and there was no time, but it isn't the case anymore.

Xiao Zhan glazes over to the other assistant who's extraordinarily quiet. "Assistant Zhao, your injury is almost gone."

"Thank you, Mr. Xiao, ... for your concern." Zhao Yi smiles as his hand spontaneously goes up and touches the faded injury on his lips.

"Are you seeing someone too?" Xiao Zhan asks with intention to tease the young assistant.

Shyly, he responds, "I am."

Wow. This is now a room full of love and smiles. Xiao Zhan hurriedly turns to Liu Hong, "Don't say you're seeing someone too!"

"Of course, I am," Assistant Liu smiles proudly. "But Mr. Wang doesn't know, and he shouldn't know."

"I think he knows," Assistant Zhao inserts.

Surprised by Zhao Yi's words, Liu Hong turns to stare at the young assistant with a questioning face. Assistant Zhao simply inclines his head to the side and shrugs at his superior.

In the midst of that, Liu Xie claims, "Love is the best excuse to use against Mr. Wang."

"How so?" Xiao Zhan asks inquisitively and stops eating.

"Back then, in the occasions that Mr. Wang travel far distance, he usually takes me. It's a part of my job. But after I began dating, with all of the courage I have, I told him my girlfriend doesn't like it that I'm always away. After that, Mr. Wang never take me along again."

"Instead, Mr. Wang take me — even though it isn't part of my job," Liu Hong expresses. "I guess that's why I started seeing someone," he speaks jokingly.

Entertained by the assistants' gossip, but Xiao Zhan notices a slight frown on Assistant Zhao's face. He asks, "Assistant Zhao, was that also why you started seeing someone too?"

"No, that wasn't the case for me," he replies with a plain smile.

Xiao Zhan can't help but adore the young assistant. Contrary to his rigid looks, his personality is rather gentle and meek. Mellowly, he smiles at the young man. It becomes a room full of smiles, well, until someone returns. Upon Wang Yibo's entrance, all smiles cease except for Xiao Zhan's. All of the assistants' heads simultaneously lower three inches.

The dark force travels toward the patient bed, simultaneously as Liu Hong backs away from the bed. In front of his sunshine, Wang Yibo speaks like an angel. "I will leave early today. I'm going to meet up with Zhi-ge, then head home to Xiao Yu. I'll be back at night. Is there anything you need before I go?"

"Can I have your assistants to accompany me for this afternoon?" Xiao Zhan says.

"Sure, I don't have a need for them." Wang Yibo then turns to glance at all of them. He simply says, "Turn around."

Somewhat confused, the assistants steal glimpses at their Boss and then looks at each other. Following his orders, they turn around. With no other eyes on him, Wang Yibo cups Xiao Zhan's two cheeks and then leans in for a kiss. Quickly, Xiao Zhan leans back and avoids.

He whispers, "What are you doing?" His hand holding a spoon is hanging, frozen midair.

"As I usually do before I go."

"I'm eating and there are others here."

 _So?_ Wang Yibo doesn't care if there are others here. It's good enough he told them to turn away. His hands that are cupped on Xiao Zhan's cheeks force that face toward himself. He kisses those soft lips. Initially, he intends for a quick smooch but due to Xiao Zhan's tempting resistance, he purposely keeps on kissing. A strong fist hits on his chest, forcing him to pull away. Considering that Xiao Zhan hit him with his injured arm, his arm mustn't be much injured anymore.

He smiles at the endearing person and speaks loud enough for the others in the room to hear, "Be good Xiao Zhan, Papa will be back at night to take care of you."

His sturdy hand pats on Xiao Zhan's head while the cheeks of the mellow person are blushing red. Xiao Zhan glares at the absurd man and mouths, "Papa. My. Ass."

Wang Yibo leans in and whispers, "What about your ass? Want me to hit it tonight?" He grins mischievously and simultaneously Xiao Zhan can feel breaths of chuckles hitting his ear. That devilish man pulls away and turns to the other people in the room.

His grin disappears as he calls, "Assistant Liu," which both Liu Hong and Liu Xie turns to him. He looks at the older Liu and says, "Fix those papers then find me later. Don't waste my time again."

"Yes, Sir," Liu Hong replies.

With that being said, Wang Yibo heads toward the door until his gaze lands on Zhao Yi. The young assistant smiles for him, to which Mr. Wang returns a small smile. He grabs the doorknob, turns it, and leaves the room.

Meanwhile, on the bed Xiao Zhan is looking down at his food and calming himself. He feels his cheeks burning. He might as well get used to it, but—he can't. That devilish creature is now pulling things out of thin air to tease him. _The hell with him._ He really doesn't care about his surroundings like he stated previously. What if that human being only gets worse from here on? But he can't possibly become better.

Suddenly, feeling as if all eyes are on him, Xiao Zhan looks up. Indeed all eyes are on him. He smiles meekly, a dried smile, at the assistants. Liu Hong is standing by the bed again. Xiao Zhan lowers his head down a bit and begins to stuff himself. Casually, he just keeps on munching. He's not sure if he's even blinking now. It's silent. And awkward. Only noises he can hear are his own. He decides to break the silence.

"Assistant Liu, don't you have to check those papers?" Xiao Zhan put down his spoon.

"Yes, I do." Liu Hong then turns his gaze to Assistant Zhao. "And this time, I will have to thoroughly check it myself. Shouldn't have relied on another person."

Xiao Zhan notices it and notes, "Assistant Liu, you're around Wang Yibo too much. Your glare is resembling his."

"Mr. Xiao, it's actually the opposite," Liu Xie interjects. "Both of my brothers are originally horrendous human beings — near the lowest of the lowest, they just humble themselves in front of Mr. Wang," because the latter is arguably worse, but of course he couldn't say that out loud.

"Liu Xie, what are you implying? You're talking as if you are any better," Liu Hong calmly rebukes before pointing out, "You didn't just diss your brothers, you insulted Mr. Wang too. Worse than that, you did it in front of Mr. Xiao. If Mr. Wang knows, you are dead — Therefore, I will make sure he knows. You should call your girlfriend in advance to prepare your funeral because your horrendous-human-beings-brothers won't lend a hand."

With a mouthful, Xiao Zhan wants to laugh at the harsh but rather comical words of Assistant Liu Hong. He holds in his laughter and anticipates the response of the younger Liu.

Liu Xie moves closer to the silent individual by his side and coils his arm around Assistant Zhao's neck. Across the room, he replies to his brother, "I would argue that me and Assistant Zhao are rather kind compare to you all, of course excluding Mr. Wang. " The younger Liu then gazes at Mr. Xiao. He flatters in a humble voice, "Mr. Wang is in a level of his own. He's truly a good person. Reasonable, patient and brilliant with kindness. No one can compare."

Xiao Zhan wants to burst out laughing from the ridiculous lie Assistant Liu is telling him, but he doesn't want the scene to end, thus he keeps a straight face, just nodding back at Assistant Liu.

"Without Mr. Wang's generosity, we wouldn't have the good livelihood we have today. So, this conversation will respectfully exclude him." Liu Xie looks at his brother again. "Ge, you and Zhi-ge can't even argue against what I said."

Liu Hong snickers at his younger brother's speech, "Did I ever argue I'm a good person?"

"You should. It's no fun if you don't," Liu Xie claps back.

"No fun for you is fun for me — And that's enough. Take your hand off him. Can't you see that he's uncomfortable?" He then looks at Assistant Zhao, "And you, if you don't like it then tell him off. Or are you liking it?"

Assistant Zhao turns to Assistant Liu and expresses, "Can you take your arm off?"

"Of course, I can." Liu Xie removes his arm.

"You all should sit down," Xiao Zhan says, picking up his spoon.

"It's fine, Mr. Xiao. We're used to standing," Liu Hong replies respectfully.

"With you standing and talking, it makes me dizzy."

"Then we will sit down," Liu Hong gives a kind smile. He then traverses over to the sofa and sits in front of the binders. Within the next minute, Liu Xie sits next to his brother and starts speaking again.

Xiao Zhan zones out from the chattering in the room and focus on eating. He's actually really hungry now. Slowly getting tired too. But it's nice to have noises in the room. It feels lively and colorful.  
  
  


.  
  


.

_Evening night ..._

Dark and quiet. Slow and steady breaths. Peace and tranquil. A long, slim figure is laying on a hospital bed in a lightless room. Bit by bit, his conscience awakens as his eyebrows twitch together. A few whimpers stir in his throat as he slowly opens his eyes.

The bathroom door opens and the light flashes through for a split second before it is turned off. Xiao Zhan sees a dark figure finds its way toward the sofa. Wang Yibo is back, therefore it must be night already. Xiao Zhan fuzzily stretches out his arm and reaches for the table lamp. He clicks on a button and the small source of light illuminates the room.

He sees Wang Yibo sitting on the sofa. That person automatically asks, "Did I wake you up?"

Xiao Zhan shakes his head and heavily rolls himself up from the mattress. Recognizing that Wang Yibo is about to get up and comes to him, he stops him, "Don't. I'm good." The patient of the room then carries himself out of the bed and trudges over to his beloved. He sits on the sofa before laying down, resting his head on Wang Yibo's laps.

"You're not wearing the arm-sling anymore. Is your arm better now?" Wang Yibo naturally runs his fingers through Xiao Zhan's hair.

"Mnn," Xiao Zhan replies. It could have been considered recovered if Wang Yibo doesn't pamper him extensively. Xiao Zhan holds up his right hand to the grim person. His alluring eyes stare as he says, "Adjust my ring for me."

Wang Yibo grasps the hand and takes the ring off. He picks up Xiao Zhan's left hand and slides the ring onto the finger it belongs on. He kisses the soft hand before letting it go.

"How was your afternoon?" Wang Yibo asks.

"Your assistants talked a lot. It was fun. Afterwards, they probably noticed I was tired because as soon as I yawned, they made an excuse and left. Then I slept, slept really well. How were you and Xiao Yu?"

"That little madness is fine. He wanted to learn how to ride a bike, so I took him to go get one."

"Ambitious, isn't he?" Xiao Zhan smiles with a chuckle.

"I texted you if you wanted to video call, but you didn't reply so I figured you dozed off, or you misplaced your phone."

"I'm not that forgetful."

"Well, you surprised me sometimes."

"You surprised me more," Xiao Zhan retorts. He takes a few peaceful breaths before saying, "Assistant Liu Hong said you adore Assistant Zhao." It has crossed his mind earlier that it might be true as Wang Yibo actually calls Assistant Zhao by his name but never called the other underlings or the Assistant Lius by their name.

Wang Yibo's replies with a slight smirk, "He's the one who adore Zhao Yi."

"He does?"

"Quick question: how old do you think Zhao Yi is?"

"Hmm, ..." Xiao Zhan hums, "Twenty-one or twenty-two."

"He's eighteen."

"Really ...?!"

"Mnn."

Xiao Zhan's eyebrows raise up, "Then how come Assistant Zhao is also an Assistant? — Your Assistant Lius are assistants because you've known them for a long time. You trust Assistant Zhao enough to keep him close?"

"Don't know about trust, but Zhao Yi is a good kid." Wang Yibo recalls, "I met him over four years ago. He was fourteen, a homeless orphan. He sat on top of a bridge, looked like he was going to jump. I happened to be there, talked to him, told him to work for me, in exchange, he'll have shelter and education covered."

"You truly can't tell where someone has been based on their appearance," Xiao Zhan says in a low voice looking down, playing with the ring on his finger. He then looks up at his precious person and asks, "What were you doing at a bridge?"

It looks like Wang Yibo contemplated for a moment before answering. "My mental state wasn't much different from that little kid, but I wasn't suicidal. I don't have that in me."

With utmost tender, Xiao Zhan seizes Wang Yibo's hand and snuggles it against his cheek.

"What?" Wang Yibo smiles, "Was I cool?"

"Mnn, the coolest. You saved a kid," Xiao Zhan praises as he plants a kiss on the hand at his cheek.

Wang Yibo nearly jeers, "Probably one of the few good things I did."

"No, not few. There are many good things you've done." Xiao Zhan glances up and asks, "How were your days like these past five years?"

"My days were repeated. When there's appropriate time, I'll take you through a day of mine without you."

"That's a date then," Xiao Zhan rejoices. "But what does Assistant Zhao's age have to do with you and Assistant Liu adoring him?"

"Similar to you, Assistant Liu is eating young grass."

"Oh ...!"

The next instant, Wang Yibo's eyebrows furrow together, and his hidden anger is revealed through his tone of voice, "I wanted to take some blood out of that bastard when I realized it. But more than that, I wanted to see if he would tell me himself. Turned out he really has no intention to tell me."

A bit confused, Xiao Zhan questions, "Wait, why would you be mad about it?"

"I didn't take Zhao Yi off the streets just to feed him to a predator."

"Wang Yibo, you made Assistant Liu sounds terrible! He doesn't seem like a bad person at all."

"The fact that he continues to hide and lie to me means he knows what he's doing isn't right. And Assistant Liu, he isn't as obedient as he seems. For instance, I told him to not assist you in any kind of way, but he still went behind my back and helped you. With Assistant Liu Xie and Zhi-ge, it's different. They do exactly as I say."

"But Assistant Liu's intentions were good. He helped me a lot. On certain days, he would bring an extra outfit to work so I can change into it after you threw food at me. He was kind and considerate."

"That was annoying and out of place," Wang Yibo plainly states.

"Really, Wang Yibo? Now you just sound unreasonable."

"You're worse, Xiao Zhan — You were out of your mind for wearing his clothes, and Assistant Liu defied orders. He's lucky enough I didn't send him across the country to a different branch." Wang Yibo then chuckles cunningly, "But instead, I made it difficult for him to see Zhao Yi. I made sure none of their responsibilities would overlap."

Xiao Zhan sighs the biggest sigh he possibly can. "All I know is, I wouldn't want you as my boss. I thought some of the higher-ups at K are bad, but you seem worse. Actually, you are worse."

"The higher-ups at K were bad?" Wang Yibo instantly asks. "Why didn't you tell me back then?"

"It's my workplace business, why would I tell you?"

"You should have told me. I would've put their names in a list, underline it a few times, then give it to Zhi-ge—"

"Not funny, Wang Yibo."

"Well, I would just help you become one of the higher-ups."

"Still not funny."

"It's fine, I'm not trying to be funny."

"By the way, take back what you said earlier," Xiao Zhan demands.

"Which one?"

"I didn't eat young grass. My mouth was forced open and you pushed the grass in. Therefore, I won't acknowledge your statement."

"But it tasted good, didn't it? You wanted more after that one time."

Xiao Zhan blares his teeth before quickly withhold his reaction, making the wise decision of ignoring those words, not giving Wang Yibo the leeway of transiting into another one of his perverted rants.

Instead, Xiao Zhan asks, "Back then, why didn't you tell me about your past?" Although he can infer why, he wants to hear it from Wang Yibo. He further adds, "Even now, I still don't know exactly what you do for a living."

"Isn't it too late to ask that?" the man of grimness questions.

In a soft soothing voice, Xiao Zhan expresses, "It's not easy to meet the right person, but I met you. I've found the right one for me. I am keeping you." His hand clutches on Wang Yibo's shirt. "You and I are going to spend the rest our lives together, guiding each other. But how do we do that if I don't even know what you do?"

Maybe it's the way Xiao Zhan sounded or the words he used, but a little knot inside Wang Yibo's heart is untied. He gazes down on the gorgeous face on his laps. Despite the dimness of this room, Xiao Zhan's pair of eyes manage to shine through to him. It's strangely romantic.

Relaxed, Wang Yibo explains, "W Corp is the beautiful picture we painted. Everything related to it is clean. However, there's a separate headquarter that Zhi-ge is stationed at. That is where the not-so-clean activities are run. W Corp started out as a small part of redemption. You know how human beings are at times. After committing heinous crimes, they try to redeem themselves by doing something good to help themselves sleep better at night. W Corp was a part of that redemption. We support, build, and run hospitals to save lives because our history involved wiping away lives, both intentional and unintentional."

Wang Yibo tenderly brushes his fingers through Xiao Zhan's hair. "Over the years, I grew it and made it the core component of our source of money. Therefore, we no longer have to rely on dark money." He adds, "Similarly, the Lis have their own way of redeeming themselves. They fund schools for young children and gift children supplies, mostly for underprivileged areas. But their core businesses are in the banking industry."

After listening, Xiao Zhan comments, "Uncle Li and Li Chen's father grew up without their parents. Maybe that's why they pity those who share similar struggles."

"Mnn," the grim person concludes, "So, this is what I do."

Wang Yibo didn't say what he does in the past, but Xiao Zhan figured he must not want to speak of it at all. And Xiao Zhan understands. No matter how much he loves the other person or how the other person loves him, and even if he knows his lover is willing to accept him, but as human beings, there certain things about ourselves that we just can't share.

Xiao Zhan smiles, "Do you know how much I love you? How much I appreciate you and everything you have done for me?"

"Right back at you," Wang Yibo replies. He cowers his head down to Xiao Zhan's and plants a soft kiss on his lips. Simultaneously, his phone lights up with a notification. He leans up and grabs the mobile device that is on top of the sofa arm.

He looks through the messages Zhi-ge sent him. At the same time, he says, "You should rest. We're going home tomorrow."

"I slept this whole day and you want me to rest more ..."

"You need to double your rest. I'll probably sleep soon too." His hand continues to scroll through his phone; now he's just surfing on the net.

"But I don't want to rest." Xiao Zhan places his hand on Wang Yibo's thigh and gives it a sweet squeeze as a form of protest.

"But you should," returns a calming voice.

Laying comfortably on Wang Yibo's laps, Xiao Zhan turns his body toward the relaxed person. A little bulge ends up right in front of his face. He stares, unblinking. Out of mischief, he adjusts his face closer, brushing his cheek against it.

"Xiao Zhan," Wang Yibo calmly cautions, "You're too close." His hand and attention still remain on his phone.

"But it's more comfortable like this." Xiao Zhan further rubs his cheek against the little bulge. He nuzzles. A small smile erupts on his face as he feels a tiny twitch reacting against his cheek. Devious thoughts circulate in his head and unknowingly, a flush spread across his alluring cheeks.

"At least stay still and stop moving," Wang Yibo warns again. The thin cloth of his pajama pants doesn't help him one bit. Any little movement makes him feel something.

Mischievously with intent, Xiao Zhan rubs against it again but this time his mouth touches it before he speaks; softly and coyly, "... Why are you using a scolding tone? Did I do something wrong?"

Sternly comes that scolding tone again. "You know what you're doing, so you better stay still and behave if you don't want a scolding session tonight."

Brazenly, Xiao Zhan gropes the crotch of Wang Yibo and starts fondling. His hand, fingers, massaging the object of desire. "Does touching you like this earns me a scolding session?" Almost immediately, he can feel Wang Yibo's abdomen tightens, then ... he relaxes.

As if curious, Xiao Zhan asks, "How are you going to scold me? Is it like the many positions you had me in before?" Xiao Zhan tightens his grip on the growing bulge, "With what are you scolding me with?"

"Hahh—uhhh, ..." Wang Yibo half-sighs half-moans. He knows the naughtiness in his beloved is not stopping soon but he's curious if he doesn't play along, how long and far can Xiao Zhan take it.

Wang Yibo keeps a unbothered facade. His breaths are still steady, but he can feel the blood draining from his face and rushing to somewhere else. He keeps scrolling through his phone nonchalantly, meanwhile, Xiao Zhan continues to fondle and knead until that bulge thickens into its full shape. Even just from his grip, Xiao Zhan can tell it's fully aroused, excited, ready to pound into him any second now. Alluringly, he stares up at the grim person. He never thought he could do something like this, casually touching the man he claimed as his like this. Even as his hand moves, he's slightly embarrassed. But what's more than impressive is that Wang Yibo can stay still in this situation. Seems like Wang Yibo is right when he said he can control himself.

However, Xiao Zhan's admiration ends in a blink. Without a warning, Wang Yibo throws the mobile device in his hand to the side, seizes Xiao Zhan's wrist and pulls him up to sit. Perplexed, Xiao Zhan stares with his beautiful round eyes.

"If you're going to do it, then do it properly," Wang Yibo speaks impatiently with his now rosy cheeks. Fully hard and aching, the man of boldness stops resisting his urges. _Why did he even resist?_ He tortured himself for nothing. Both of them should've been naked by now.

"I'm not doing anything," Xiao Zhan cheekily feigns ignorance with his innocent-looking face, but he couldn't hide his red cheeks. "I was only touching. You got hard yourself so go help yourself in the bathroom. I'm done." He shrugs off Wang Yibo's grip, stands up and looks to leave back to his bed.

Immediately, Wang Yibo grasps Xiao Zhan's wrist and pulls him back into the sofa again.

He stares with a frown and warns, "Don't play around, because if I start playing too, we both know how it's going to end for you."

Maybe because he's currently achingly hard, Wang Yibo used a harsher tone than usual. However, Xiao Zhan still continues his act. "You said for me to rest, so I'm going to rest. I'm doing as you said, you can't be mad at me."

Wang Yibo seizes both of Xiao Zhan's wrists and pulls him closer. He doesn't have the patience for this tonight. He used all his patience just now when he resisted his urges. With a fierce glare, he states in breaths, "Last. Chance."

Feeling the piercing glare and the gradually enraging tone, Xiao Zhan nibs on his bottom lip, contemplating. _Why does Wang Yibo have to be so fierce about it?_ It's not like he's not going to do it. He just wants to play. _Why is he being so serious about it?_ — This is not fair.

But ... he yields. Xiao Zhan yields with a slight pout, "Okay ... H-How do you want it?"

"On your knees, with your mouth."

Following those words, Xiao Zhan goes down on his knees. He pulls down Wang Yibo's pants. As expected, the swollen hardness jumps out at him. He envelops his hand around the thick member, soothes it up and down, all the while staring up at Wang Yibo's satisfied face. _He always gets what he wants._ That's what that satisfied face says.

In response, for a split-second Xiao Zhan makes an annoyed face, which Wang Yibo notices it as he let out a small chuckle in his throat; one side of his lips deviously curls up. Xiao Zhan lowers his gaze and his attention lands on the actions his hands are doing for his beloved. Crazy! He must be crazy for obediently doing it. His lips kiss the tip and then down he goes. He worships, he loves, and he breathes.

Hanging his head to the side, Wang Yibo watches. _Ahh..._ The focus in his eyes slowly goes away as he drowns in the pleasure he receives. "Zhan-ge is always good," he murmurs. Beginning to move his hips along to the rhythmic wave, his tip starts to go deep. As it gratifies, he reaches and grips on Xiao Zhan's hair. The mellow person naturally resists, tries to pull away, but his head is held tight; the hot, hardness thrusts into his mouth in increasing speed. His entire face reddens, tears form in his eyes. _Gentle?_ To hell with that. Spurts. Hot liquids spill in his mouth. Xiao Zhan coughs, and coughs, but he knows he must swallow.

The next instant his cheeks are cupped, and he's pulled up to be kissed. He opens his mouth for his tongue to be caressed, to be bullied, to be loved, to share the taste of his mouth. Drowns, he drowns in that lecherous kiss. His red face starts burning, but what's in his pants is burning even more. The blurry line between rough and gentle, it always turns him on in ways he thinks it shouldn't. He needs and wants. And now he wants to be touched, but instead, Wang Yibo pulls away. The bold person reclines back on the sofa and stares down at him.

"Can you touch yourself and let me watch?" Wang Yibo's gaze leaves those alluring, almost lustful eyes to the protruding bulge that's has been calling for his attention.

Xiao Zhan's already red face couldn't get any redder. He immediately rejects, "No way will I, ... no," with Wang Yibo now staring back at him, Xiao Zhan sternly remarks, "Not even in your dreams!"

Not getting the answer he desires, Wang Yibo grabs the mellow body and pulls him up on top of himself; Xiao Zhan ends up straddling on him.

"Not even in my dreams? — But I do dream about it." Wang Yibo grabs, squeezing Xiao Zhan's buttocks, drawing him in closer. His raw, hard self is throbbing against Xiao Zhan's tingling bulge that's sliding on top of it.

Xiao Zhan, his buttocks, while rubbed and squeezed, he sensuously grinds down, sliding on Wang Yibo's hard member. His breaths are deep and slow contrary to his heart that pound in crazy beats. He let himself seduced by the perverted words entering his ears.

"I dreamed. And some days, I woke up aroused — wanted to fuck you around all day long. I imagined it. Each time I finished, I finished while calling your name. I finished in you, on you, by you, with you, anything of you. But unlike you, I'm generous. If you want — I can show you how I do it without you. Or would you rather have it in video format like how you watched the porn Tou Ye once sent you?"

By the end of those words, Xiao Zhan has buried his flushing face over Wang Yibo's shoulder. He mutters, "I never watched them ... I only listened."

"I thought you didn't want to listen, ..." Wang Yibo smirks cunningly, but adoring Xiao Zhan at the same time. "I shouldn't keep you aching like this — I'm terrible, aren't I?"

_At least he knows._

Wang Yibo begins to tug at Xiao Zhan's pants. With compliance from Xiao Zhan, his lower half becomes bare in no time. Now, with both of their hard members nuzzling together, on top, Xiao Zhan hold his hand around both shafts and strokes them together. Each twitch, each throb Wang Yibo experiences, he can feel it against his own. It's electrifying, sensual with intimacy.

As if possessed, that person begins to tear at his clothes like a mad man. Some buttons, he managed to unbutton. But most buttons fly onto the ground from him ripping apart the shirt. In Wang Yibo's classic style, he kisses, nibs, sucks all over the mellow chest. He pays attention to the two pretty buds with his fingers before nibbling on one, tweaking the other. Xiao Zhan grips on Wang Yibo's hair as his hips continue to grind with heightens excitement. Gradually, white liquids leak out from their tips.

"Let's do it on the bed," his domineering person says.

And as how his beloved wanted, Xiao Zhan lies down on the mattress with both of his hands pinned above his head. Two naked bodies, Wang Yibo grinds his hips against Xiao Zhan in slow waves. The friction adds to the intensity. Riding the same wave, Xiao Zhan joins, grinding his hips against Wang Yibo. All the while, moans and whimpers of pleasure echo throughout the room.

As stronger waves approach, Wang Yibo begins humping his hips against Xiao Zhan as he would if he were inside; two throbbing, hard-rocking shafts grinding, rubbing together in pure arousal. Increase in intensity lead to quickened grunts, but it doesn't seem to be enough.

Wang Yibo rotates the alluring person to lie on his side. From behind, he slides himself between Xiao Zhan's inner thighs. He humps against it. His hand grips on Xiao Zhan's swollen member, strokes it as he humps, humping him harder and harder each time.

The bedsheet is crumbled and abused by Xiao Zhan's grasps as he absorbs the feeling of Wang Yibo slapping into his buttocks. _Even though he's not inside, it's still feels so good._ He shamelessly let out any noises his body dictates, lewd or raunchy, however crude or coarse. Any noises he makes or any words he says seem to increase arousal for the mad man pounding from behind.

His shoulder is bitten. His neck, licked and sucked. It's painfully gratifying. He throbs even more now.

_"F-Fuck ...!"_

_"You're close, aren't you?"_

_"N-No ... I don't want to come yet."_

_"..."_

_"N-No ... don't!"_

_"I want you to ... it's okay."_

Nearing Xiao Zhan's his release, Wang Yibo fastens his stroking. Bite marks on his shoulder, a trail of kiss on his back. Uncontrollably, Xiao Zhan squirms. His back arches. His buttocks press back. He shakes and his body jerks violently before he moans out with a huge breath. Hot liquids spill out onto the sheets.

Almost there, Wang Yibo pulls from between the inner thighs, probes his tip against Xiao Zhan's entrance. He lets out a few whimpers as he strokes himself. His breaths quicken, a few whimpers come out, his hand speeds up once he catches Xiao Zhan watching him over his shoulder. He stares at the source of all his sinister desires, and it doesn't take much before he reaches his climax. That originally pure, but currently lewd face watching him. This person is seductive in every angle, loving or fucking in any kind of way is satisfying.

Wang Yibo lies down and envelopes the bare body of the one by his side. Both bodies breathe in and out, in steady deep breaths. His twitching shaft gradually calms itself against Xiao Zhan's bottom.

Already missing, Xiao Zhan turns over his shoulder to meet Wang Yibo's mouth. A passionate kiss. Gradually, his entire body ends up turning around to face Wang Yibo. With their lips still loving each other, clashing together, words of love are left unsaid, as deemed unnecessary now.

Once he finally can breathe in regular heartbeats, his hand lands softly on his beloved's face. His thumb glide across his cheek. Soothingly, Xiao Zhan says, "I know you wanted to do it the hospital. Sorry that this is the most we can do."

"No, this is good. We can always come back any day in the future and find a room."

This is not the response Xiao Zhan expected; his lips slightly parts and another wave of redness hits his cheeks. He didn't want to regret not doing it here, therefore he initiated. He didn't think Wang Yibo already has such alternative in mind. He shouldn't have underestimated this human being.

Seeing the adorable reaction, Wang Yibo realizes. He smiles cunningly as he plants a kiss on Xiao Zhan's forehead. "Thank you, Zhan-ge."  
  
  
  


.  
  


.  
  


.

  
  


8.23.20🖤🌻v.rhke

This chapter was meant to be out a couple days ago but I have my adorable nieces over and they consumed all of my time. But it's here now!

Onto the next one.

As always, thank you for reading~~!

+++

😂 Saw comments and realized all of the Assistant Lius can be confusing, so I'll clarify it here:

 **Liu Zhi** (Zhi-ge is the oldest) - married, has a family / he's not in this hospital scene / he called WYB on the phone & that's why WYB left the room for a while

 **Liu Hong** (second oldest) - works & spend time with WYB the most / he's at W Corp and witnessed the whole XZ coming to W Corp every day to see WYB (the one who helped XZ with clothes) / in a relationship with Zhao Yi (Assistant Zhao)

 **Liu Xie** (the youngest) - in charge of looking for XZ when he disappeared / usually runs small errands that his brothers doesn't do / he believes Mr. Wang like him the least amongst his brothers & and that's why he usually avoid direct interaction with his Boss

Just to give an idea to their roles:

Like back in the early 20s chapters when Xiao Yu was kidnapped, **Liu Xie** assisted **Zhi-ge** to look for Xiao Yu. **Zhi-ge** usually run the not-so-clean activities for the Wangs (he takes care of urgent & important errands). **Liu Xie** (the youngest) usually assist both of his brothers, which limits his interaction with WYB.

While Zhi-ge and Liu Xie looked for Xiao Yu, **Liu Hong** is working at W Corp with WYB because Liu Hong is in charge of running the day to day activities, assisting his Boss.

In CH40, Madam Zhou told XZ: "Call Liu Zhi when it's something important and urgent. Call Liu Hong when it's anything day to day. Liu Xie when the other two are not available."

In this hospital scene, only 2 Assistant Lius were present: Assistant Liu **Hong** and Assistant Liu **Xie**

Assistant Liu **Hong** in this chapter is narrated as "the older Assistant Liu" & "the older Liu"

Assistant Liu **Xie** in this chapter is narrated as "the younger Assistant Liu" & "the younger Liu"

Hope this helps! I'll clarify more if there're still questions 🖤 feel free to ask~~*!


	47. Me to You

Under the cloudless blue sky inside a moving vehicle, Xiao Zhan sits relaxingly in the passenger seat. With Wang Yibo next to him behind the wheel, their sole destination is home where a bundle of joy is awaiting their arrival.

After a thorough checkup in the early morning, where they received good results — the little love seems to be doing great — Wang Yibo is assured and thus, he kept his words and is currently taking Xiao Zhan home.

The black Mercedes Benz parks neatly in front of Wang Mansion. A guard hustles his legs toward the passenger seat and opens the door for Mr. Xiao. Meanwhile, Mr. Wang hops off the car, shuts the door, and then walks around to the other side.

"Go park the car and take the bag in there up to the living room upstairs," Wang Yibo tells the guard. The mannerly man nods in acknowledgement and then goes to do as instructed.

Wang Yibo supports Xiao Zhan, holding his elbow. "Watch your steps," he says.

"Of course, I'm watching my steps," Xiao Zhan replies in humorous tone. They continue walking into the mansion, into the main entrance hall.

"Zhan-ge is getting old, I'm concerned, have to be extra careful just in case," Wang Yibo returns with a playful voice.

"Pretty words, but how come I feel attacked?" Xiao Zhan wonders.

With a cheeky smile, Wang Yibo says, "You're not the only one getting old, I am as well — I'm growing old with you. I will love and dote on you until you get sick of me." His cheeky smile turns warm once he sees a little smile reflects back on Xiao Zhan's face.

"Wow, as expected! Mr. Wang is indeed very loving," comes a familiar voice.

The couple stops looking at each other and instead turns their attention to the owner of that voice. In front of them is Tou Ye and Ling Er. 

One finds it surprising, the other not so much. Wang Yibo turns to Xiao Zhan and reveals, "Yesterday he did say they'll visit. I just didn't think it'll be here."

"Me and Ling Er heard noises. We figured, so we came out to meet you two," Tou Ye says with his warm bubbly eyes. His ge appears to be doing well. He doesn’t look like he just left the hospital.

"President Zhou is with the two little ones," Ling Er immediately adds following her husband's words. It's not appropriate to keep an elder waiting, especially with two kids.

"You brought Xing Er along?" Xiao Zhan asks.

"My sister can't watch her, so she has to stick along."

Simultaneously, the four people start walking towards the main living room, which isn't many steps away. The second Xiao Yu spots his father amongst the figures approaching, his round eyes light up. He who is currently sitting next to his grandma who is holding a baby girl, hops off the sofa and scurries to his father. Xiao Zhan hunkers down to receive an energetic hug, full of liveliness.

"Ouch, Xiao Yu! Nowadays, you're as rough as your Papa."

It can't be helped when his Papa always play rough and throw him around. "Here, a gentle hug." Xiao Yu redoes his hug. This time, much gentler — until suddenly, he remembers and exclaims, "Xiao Zhan! There's a small baby with NaiNai!" Thrilled and excited, he holds his father's hand and starts dragging him to the small baby.

Now, both Xiaos are standing in front of Madam Zhou, who has Xing Er sitting on her laps. Xiao Zhan glances at Madam Zhou and gives a smile as greeting. He lowers down to his knees to meet the little girl.

"Hi Xing Er." He pokes at her soft cheek. "Haven't seen you for a while and now you're huge."

"Xiao Zhan, she's not huge! She's so small," Xiao Yu, with his own two soft cheeks, immediately tries to correct Xiao Zhan. It's evident that Xing Er is really small, Xiao Yu can't understand why Xiao Zhan would say otherwise.

Meanwhile, that serious statement draws a few chuckles from Xiao Zhan. He goes along with the little Boss. "Yes, yes, Xiao Yu is right. Compare to us she's tiny."

"It's been so long since I've last held such a young child, I'm not used to this," Madam Zhou remarks with an endearing gaze, both for the baby on her laps and the two Xiaos in front of her.

Hearing that, Ling Er squeezes her way to where her child is. She pauses her steps once her eyes meet with President Zhou's. Although the elegant yet aloof elder lady is staring at her with a faint smile, she doesn't feel comfortable enough to go closer. After all, Madam Zhou is Assistant Deng's Boss, and Assistant Deng is Tou Ye's Boss. The enchantingly cold aura from her doesn't help too.

"You want your baby back?" Madam Zhou asks in a serene voice.

"I just don't want to cause you any inconvenience," Ling Er replies in a meek voice.

"Not at all." Madam Zhou lowers her face to look at the adorable baby girl in her laps. This is a good opportunity for her to get ready for her grandchild who will arrive in the near future; it's purely joyous for someone who just wants to spend the rest of her life peacefully watching her son and his family prosper in happiness.

"She seems to miss her mom," President Zhou utters before holding the little baby up to Ling Er. Without delay, Ling Er accepts her daughter into her arms.

Madam Zhou then glances at Xiao Zhan, tugs at his forearm to gesture for him to sit on the sofa next to her. He sits next to the elder lady and simultaneously, Xiao Yu snuggles on Xiao Zhan's side. In his hands are the mini cars he picked up from the table. Meanwhile, Ling Er walks with her child to Tou Ye and Wang Yibo who are standing by a couch, busy in their own conversation.

"How's your condition?" Madam Zhou asks the gentle presence next to her. Xiao Zhan is in a in a white dress shirt with simple jeans. His face is relaxed, probably the most relaxed she's ever seen him before. He wasn't smiling but his eyes seem to be. _How charming_. No wonder her son couldn't get out of this love trap.

"There's nothing critical or need to be worried about," Xiao Zhan smiles politely. He then states the obvious, "If there is, Yibo wouldn't let me come home."

"You're right," her eyes twinkle in agreement. "But if there's anything you need, any accommodations, tell me or Ah-Song, or any of the maidservants. Food or smells that you don't like, I will tell them to get rid of it. But if there's any particular cravings, also tell me. Anything you or want or need. And if—"

Xiao Zhan stops her series of words with an overly grateful smile on his face, his eyes blink and blink. Wang Yibo already treats him like he's handicapped, with Madam Zhou added, Xiao Zhan won't be able to do anything by himself until the little love arrives.

"Thank you. If there is anything I need, I will tell you,” he says to his Mother-in-law.

"I asked Yibo if you two will hold a wedding, especially since there's a little one on the way, he said you two already wedded. Are you fine with that? We can hold a public one. Or at least make an announcement."

"I rather not. We already passed that point."

"My son seem to have skipped and shuffled many steps around. Even though your parents and uncle are not here anymore, I want you and them to know that you are appreciated and loved rightfully as part of our family."

True. Many steps were skipped and shuffled. Just thinking back to the night they met, everything was already locked and done. But are there really such things as _steps_ when it come to love? Xiao Zhan smiles as he recalls. Certain parts were too fast, but certain periods were too slow. It was crazy but logical. He settles it at, "As long as I understand your and Yibo's intentions, that's all that matters to me."

Madam Zhou gazes lovingly at the child by her side. Her warm hand pats on Xiao Zhan's hand. "You grew up well. Your parents will be so proud of you if they are still here."

"I hope so," Xiao Zhan expresses in quieter voice, almost a whisper.

"As far as I know, and as a parent myself, I’m sure of it." She reassures in an effortlessly comforting voice. Xiao Zhan can't pinpoint why but he believes what Madam Zhou tells him.

"If you don't a want a wedding, then what about a honeymoon?" Madam Zhou returns to her initial topic. She wants to offer anything and everything just in case there may be something that Xiao Zhan wants but hesitates to bring it up.

"I haven't thought about it.” His pretty brows knit together. “Oh— but there is this one place. It's a farm that me and my uncle would visit when I was young. Yibo went there before too. I think we'll just take Xiao Yu and spend some time there."

"That sounds good. You both deserve a long vacation."

While Xiao Zhan and Madam Zhou are busy speaking, Wang Yibo and Tou Ye are also busy with their own conversation. Ling Er stands nearby with her baby girl in her arms.

"Mr. Wang, you don't have to do everything Zhan-ge's way."

"I know," Wang Yibo replies.

"Then why are you doing things Zhan-ge's way?"

"I know what I'm doing. You need to keep it together and do as I say for now."

"I just want to help," Tou Ye adds with a slight protest.

"Right now, your best _help_ is to do as I say."

Just then — catching a glimpse of a familiar someone who is reluctantly approaching, Wang Yibo turns his head towards that direction. It's Assistant Liu Hong.

"What bring you here?" Wang Yibo inquires.

Liu Hong holds up the binders in his arms. "These are the adjusted documents from yesterday." Mr. Wang said to look for him once they're done. Liu Hong went to the hospital but was a step too late as Mr. Xiao has already checked out. He figured here is the next best place to look for his Boss.

"You looked over it yourself?" Wang Yibo questions in a calm voice.

"Yes, Sir."

"I will trust you." Wang Yibo grabs the top binder, opens to the designated page and signs. He spontaneously passes each signed binder to Tou Ye who would clumsily accepts them. Once Mr. Wang finishes signing the last binder, he looks at Assistant Liu and says, "If turns out there's a mistake, it's going to be on you."

"Mnn." Liu Hong is confident there won't be any mistake. He then glances at Tou Ye and gestures to take back the pile of binders.

However, Tou Ye suddenly asks him, "Assistant Liu, are you busy today?"

Liu Hong glances at Mr. Wang before replying to Tou Ye, "Besides this, not really."

"Then you should join us today. I brought some games to play with Mr. Wang and Zhan-ge."

 _Games with Mr. Wang?!_ Liu Hong doesn't want to be a part of it. He still remembers how competitive Mr. Wang gets when it comes to games or anything that involve winning-and-losing. When they were young, Liu Hong and Liu Xie would end up losing; it wasn't fun playing with Mr. Wang. At a point, they stopped playing with him. However, he can't recall exactly when and why they stopped. But scratch that, now and fast, he needs to think of how to get out of here.

Liu Hong says the excuse that pops at the top of his head. "Assistant Zhao is waiting in the car. He may have somewhere to be at, I rath—"

"Zhao Yi is with you today?" Wang Yibo cuts in.

Liu Hong replies, "For training purposes."

" _Training?_ " Wang Yibo stares vacantly but knowingly at Assistant Liu. "Don't do it today. Go get him and spend some time here."

That was a direct order, and therefore, Liu Hong walks out of the mansion with the stack of binders in his arms to where his car is.

"You brought games?" Wang Yibo turns to ask Tou Ye.

"Just some simple games."

Amidst their exchange of words, a little ball of cutesy and her little noises calls for attention. Wang Yibo moves his gaze to the baby girl in Ling Er's arm.

"Do you want to hold Xing Er?" Ling Er notices Mr. Wang face.

"I'm not sure how to."

She holds out Ling Er with her hands toward Wang Yibo. "Just hold her in a way that you think she'll be comfortable."

Which Wang Yibo does just that, but he isn't sure if the little one is comfortable or not. But she's not crying so it must be fine. He gazes down at the baby girl before he notices a pair of eyes watching him. He looks over to the sofa and catches Xiao Zhan staring at him, smiling. That beautiful sunshine. It isn't a big smile, but Wang Yibo can feel the joy exuding from him. In the same fashion, he returns a smile to the love of his life.

.  
  


.

_An hour later ..._

Currently, everybody is at the dining table — except Madam Zhou who has excused herself to let the youngsters enjoy their time. Xiao Zhan is preoccupied with stuffing Xiao Yu. At the same time, Wang Yibo constantly fills Xiao Zhan's plate with something to eat.

The other family of three throw words back and forth, actually, the little Miss Xing Er can only mumbles noises to her parents' chatter.

What's awkward is the two assistants who are quietly eating. It's not comfortable to be sharing a table with Mr. Wang like this. They usually wait on the side while he eats. Or even if they eat while their Boss eats, it's at separate tables. As the two families at the table are preoccupied with each other’s, one of the awkward assistants sneaks a spoonful of food into his superior's plate. Liu Hong naturally picks it up with his own spoon and takes it into his mouth.

The meal concludes without much conversation as each individual is busy with their own intentions. Tou Ye marks the end of it when he enthusiastically urges, "Mr. Wang, let's play games after this!"

"What kind of games? It has to be fun. I don't play just any games," Wang Yibo responds from the head of the table.

"I brought video games but Ling Er thought of a much more interesting game, so let's play hers."

Liu Hong listens and wonders why he and Zhao Yi has to be here. His wonder is cut short when Tou Ye says, "Assistant Liu can facilitate."

And thus, after the busy brunch, the adults move into a different medium-sized living room. They move some of the furniture around, sofas and couches, to allow enough room on the rug for them to sit in a wide circle.

Meanwhile, Zhao Yi is sitting on a couch at the side with Xing Er in his arms and Xiao Yu by his side. Naturally, watching the two kids become his responsibility while the rest of the adults begin their game. But these two kids are rather easy to deal with. In the orphanages he lived in before he met Mr. Wang, watching over the younger kids was a norm. His mind drifts on about his past and before he knows it, the Young Mister Xiao Yu is laying on the floor on his tummy, coloring in his color book. _How adorable_.

He looks over at the group of adults who are a few steps away. Assistant Liu is center, holding and looking through some notecards in his hands. To his left is Mr. Xiao and then Mr. Wang. To Assistant Liu's right are the friends of Mr. Xiao and Mr. Wang. Earlier, Assistant Liu addressed them as Tou Ye and Ling Er; which Zhao Yi assumes Assistant Liu must know them to an extent.

"So, ... I just have to ask these questions?" Liu Hong asks as he scans through the questions.

"Yeah," Ling Er replies. "After you ask a question, we'll write our answers in our notepads. If me and Tou Ye gives the same answer, then we earn a point. If our answer doesn't match, then no points given." She looks at the Wang-Xiao couple and says, "Same thing applies to you guys."

With his gaze on Ling Er, Xiao Zhan asks, "So, we are a team?" He means himself and Wang Yibo as his finger points back and forth between himself and the other person.

"It's a _couple_ versus _couple_ game," Ling Er confirms.

"I don't want to be in the same team as him. I want to play against him," Xiao Zhan remarks, turning his gaze to his partner.

"It's a _couple_ game, who else can you pair up with if it's not me?" Wang Yibo immediately retorts. "You should be thrilled to be in the same team as me."

"We haven't begun and there's already a discrepancy between them. Ling Er, this is going to be an easy win," Tou Ye says to his wife. His eyes follow her around as she's busy opening the notepads and passing them out.

"I heard that," Xiao Zhan stares.

Tou Ye catches Zhan-ge's stare and bravely smiles in return, which perfectly drives up Xiao Zhan's motivation to win. He turns to Wang Yibo and holds up his hand. Knowingly, Wang Yibo high-fives back.

"We'll win, no doubt."

Hearing those words from Mr. Wang, Liu Hong assumes his role, "Should we begin then?"

"Ask on," Wang Yibo replies. His hand reaches to where Ling Er places the black markers. He grabs two and hands one to the alluring person by his side.

"First question is: where did you and your partner first met?" Liu Hong looks up at the four people who doesn't hesitate to write their answers. Meanwhile, he thinks about his own answer if he were to play along. His answer would be at _Zhi-ge's house_.

"We have to show our answers at the same time," Ling Er states the rule.

"Alright, ..." Liu Hong then counts, "On three — One two three."

Tou Ye, ' _K_.'

Ling Er, ' _K_.'

Xiao Zhan, ' _Pub_.'

Wang Yibo, ' _Gallery_.'

"Yes!" Both Tou Ye and Ling Er rejoices with their answers.

Meanwhile, the Wang-Xiao couple stares at each other, eyes scolding one and another. Xiao Zhan leans in and says in a low voice that only Wang Yibo can hear, "We met in a pub," he stresses his answer.

However, Wang Yibo strongly disagrees, "It was at a gallery in front of a sunflower painting."

"You saw me there, but I didn't see you. That's not meeting." Without a doubt, Xiao Zhan was sure Wang Yibo would write the same answer as him, but what is this?

"Xiao Zhan, you did see me but we just didn't talk.”

"We didn't talk, that's why it doesn't count. Our answer is _pub_ where we met and then get to know each other from there on."

Wang Yibo insists with his answer, "It's still considered a meeting even if we didn't talk. It's your fault for not remembering me. Anyway, gallery is the correct answer for me."

"Fine." Xiao Zhan turns the page in front of him. Wang Yibo isn't wrong, they just happen to have different perceptions, and it’s only the first question anyway.

By the time the Wang-Xiao couple finishes their side conversation, Ling Er has already marked a point for herself and her husband.

Once Liu Hong feels all eyes on him, he moves on. "Alright, ... the next question is: between you and your partner, who liked who first?"

"That's easy," Ling Er utters as she writes.

Gripping the gist of things, Liu Hong paces the game as he sees fit. He remarks, "Alright, ... show your answer— one two three!"

Ling Er, ' _Tou Ye_.'

Tou Ye, ' _Tou Ye_.'

Xiao Zhan writes, ' _Wang Yibo_.'

Wang Yibo writes, ' _Xiao Zhan_.'

 _Seriously?!_ Xiao Zhan can't believe Wang Yibo's answer. His jaw hangs down in awe. He leans to that person again and grumbles, "Are you doing this on purpose?—You're trying to make us lose on purpose?"

"No. I'm giving honest answers," Wang Yibo replies with a nonchalant face.

"How is this honest? — You liked me first.” Xiao Zhan is sure.

"That's not true — You liked me first." Wang Yibo leans closer and whispers, "You called for me as I was walking away. Later that night, you called for me again. You clearly liked me first."

"I was drugged," Xiao Zhan mouths.

"Were you? It looked like you wanted me not simply because of the drugs," Wang Yibo now teases with a grin. Honestly, he doesn't really care about winning or losing here. All he knows is, it's fun to do this with his beautiful sunshine, to see and hear each other's thoughts like this.

The beautiful sunshine retreats, "I'm not going to argue with you about this, especially not here." He swings his face from the love of his life.

Meanwhile, Liu Hong is shuffling through the notecards of questions in his hand. "How about we change things up a little?" He suggests, "Pick one partner and then answer the question about your partner. It tells how well your partner knows you." He will ask the questions as he think of them on the spot. Some of the questions in his hand isn't very interesting.

"I like that idea better." Tou Ye then glances at Ling Er who's staring back at him, "I want to know how well you know me."

On the other side, Wang Yibo is calmly flipping the page in front of him. What Assistant Liu suggested is to his advantage. Xiao Zhan is his hobby. Actually, he's more than a hobby. He's a religion. Actually, he's not just that. Xiao Zhan is his everything. It's unacceptable to give a wrong answer. If he gives a wrong answer, he won't touch the love of his life for week. Not touching his lover is nearly impossible for him to do, especially when they are this close. But that's the point, giving a wrong answer here is impossible. That's how confident he is.

"What's the question?" Xiao Zhan asks attentively at Assistant Liu.

Wang Yibo nudges his arm. "We haven't decided on who the question is about yet."

Xiao Zhan responds with determined eyes, "You! — I will make us win. No wrong answers guaranteed."

"But I want to answer about you," comes a protest from Wang Yibo.

"Uhh ..." Liu Hong attempts to interrupt, which his little whimper did gain Wang Yibo and Xiao Zhan's attention. With them both staring at him, he suggests, "Perhaps, alternate between each question."

"You're okay with that?" Mr. Wang asks the love of his life.

"Mnn," Xiao Zhan acknowledges.

"We'll do the same," Ling Er adds. "The first question will be about me and Zhan-ge."

"Okay, ..." Liu Hong continues, "The next question is: what is your partner's favorite smell? — In other words, what is Ling Er's favorite smell, and what is Mr. Xiao's favorite smell?"

Almost immediately, each individual writes their answers. They do so in a stern manner as if they are diligent students taking a test. Once all markers stopped moving, Liu Hong cues, "Let's reveal the answers."

Ling Er answers ' _Jasmine_ ' as her favorite smell.

Tou Ye confidently has ' _Cherry Blossoms_ ' as his answer.

Xiao Zhan writes ' _Him_.'

Wang Yibo has a huge ' _Me_ ' on his page.

After taking a glimpse at Xiao Zhan's answer, a majestically proud grin spreads from cheek to cheek on Wang Yibo's handsome face. He has noticed that recently when they sleep or Xiao Zhan take naps, the mellow person would sniff him. Certain instances, Xiao Zhan looks so good in his sleep that Wang Yibo wants to wake him up and rough him up, but for the little love, Wang Yibo tames himself and let Xiao Zhan rest to his scent with no disturbances.

Shy, and not sure why he’s shy, but he is a bit shy to write it himself. However, Xiao Zhan is as proud of his answer as Wang Yibo is — well, until a nuisance presents itself and disturbs his moment of proudness and little shyness.

"Zhan-ge, what do you mean by _him_?" Tou Ye inquires. "There are billions of people that are considered as _him_?"

" _Him_ as in Wang Yibo," Xiao Zhan states the obvious. His head tilts to the side, exuding 'duhhh' energy.

"How do we know it's Mr. Wang? What if you changed your answer after seeing that Mr. Wang wrote himself as the answer? It's not specific enough." Tou Ye then gives a smug look, "As far as I know, it could be any of the _hims_ you used to flirt with."

Xiao Zhan points at Tou Ye with notepad in his hand, "Watch your mouth. What other _him_ would there be?"

"Yeah, what other _him_?" Wang Yibo stares at Tou Ye, then at Xiao Zhan, "Or _hims_?"

"That blockhead face is acting up again," Xiao Zhan sighs at Wang Yibo. "Do something about it, I'm not in the mood for his shenanigans."

Hearing that, Mr. Wang smiles pleasantly at his lover. He then glances at his assistant, "Assistant Liu, go back five years and investigate who those other _hims_ are. In whatever way that you can, check if Mr. Xiao flirted with them. Whoever the liar is, I will punish them."

Entertained by the current conversation, Liu Hong plays along with his Boss, "After my investigation, should I prepare your knife?—Or knives?"

"You should.” Wang Yibo looks directly at Tou Ye before he enunciates his next words, “I will take a few fingers from whoever lied to me."

"No, take the whole hand," Xiao Zhan states firmly, also looking at Tou Ye.

With those two threatening gazes, Tou Ye cowers down. "You two are too much—Erhh, sorry. I was just being petty." Tou Ye clasps his hands together, protecting them.

Ling Er shakes her head with a smile. She marks a point for the Wang-Xiao couple. "Let's move on to the next question."

"Ling Er, I thought you like Cherry Blossoms," Tou Ye nudges with his arm.

"These days I like Jasmine more. It's no big deal. Just do better on the next question."

Liu Hong asks the next question, which he asks after some thoughts, "… You and your partner are married and has a kid together. If you divorce, and only one of you can have custody of your child — the one without custody will never see their child again, who do you think your partner will give the custody to?"

This is a selfish question. 

Liu Hong is genuinely curious on how Mr. Wang and Mr. Xiao will answer this one. He still remembers when the two lovers were dreading back and forth with their feelings and their child.

"Let’s see the answers," Liu Hong cues.

Ling Er writes, ' _Ling Er_.'

Tou Ye writes, ' _Tou Ye_.'

Xiao Zhan writes, ' _None of us._ '

Wang Yibo writes, ' _..._ '

 _Interesting answers._ Assistant Liu wants to hear Mr. Wang's explanation for his answer but instead he turns to Mr. Wang's beloved. He asks, "Mr. Xiao, do you mind elaborating your answer?"

Xiao Zhan answers Assistant Liu but he stares at the bold person by his side and stays staring throughout his entire explanation. "Wang Yibo is my husband and if we were to divorce, the only reason I would divorce him is if he cheated on me. But if he cheats on me, he would be dead — and I would be behind bars for his death. Therefore, none of us would have Xiao Yu's custody. So, _none of us_ is the only answer that makes sense." Xiao Zhan's fiercely heartfelt stare sends his message to his lover overwhelmingly well.

"Zhan-ge is scary today," Ling Er mutters a side comment.

"Not just today, he's usually like that. I told you, you view Zhan-ge too favorably," Tou Ye whispers to his wife.

"Mr. Xiao, if you work out a good deal with me, you won't end up behind bars," Assistant Liu claims in a friendly manner. To which Xiao Zhan turns to him and exclaims, "True! — I will be relying on you in the future if your Boss falls out of line."

Immediately, Xiao Zhan's elbow is snatches and his attention is forced back to the bold man by his side.

"That's unnecessary. There won't be a situation that leads to that outcome. I will never divorce you. It wasn't easy to marry you."

"Just remember your words." Xiao Zhan looks down and turns the page of his notepad.

"Assistant Liu, think of better questions," Wang Yibo reprimands, sending his sharp gaze at Liu Hong.

That sharp gaze inspires a good question. Liu Hong smiles as he knows a question Mr. Wang will like. And when it's time to ask, he asks away, "Okay, ... What is your partner favorite part of your body?"

Gradually, a huge smirk appears on Wang Yibo's face as he contemplates Xiao Zhan's favorite part of his body. He couldn't hide the chuckles sounding from his throat as he looks down at himself. Xiao Zhan with his keen sense, without looking at his partner, smacks Wang Yibo's arm.

He smacks again, harder. Knowing the perverted thoughts the man by his side is having, Xiao Zhan warns in a low voice, "I will kill you if you write what you think."

Wang Yibo presses his lips together until they disappear into a line, his attempt to hold in his laughter. He glances at Xiao Zhan causing Xiao Zhan to look back at him. As their eyes communicates, Xiao Zhan gives another warning. This time with his fiercely adorable bunny teeth.

Liu Hong smiles faintly as he watches Mr. Wang. It's a rare opportunity to see Mr. Wang like this. Although he couldn't catch what Mr. Xiao said to make Mr. Wang so happy but he can't help but feel happy along with his Boss.

Once everyone completes writing their answers, Assistant Liu counts for the revelation, "One two three!"

Ling Er, ' _Shoulders_.'

Tou Ye, ' _Shoulders_.'

Xiao Zhan, ' _Eyes_.'

Wang Yibo, ' _Eyes_.'

A currently not-so-bold man complains quietly inside his head that he couldn't write his other answer, meanwhile the mellow person is glad Wang Yibo still have some consideration left.

"Mr. Wang, would you like to elaborate on your answer?" Liu Hong throws in a bait, just fishing for a response from Mr. Wang. He knows his Boss pretty well and he knows his Boss would have lots to say about his answer.

Wang Yibo sighs and replies nonchalantly, "The great Mr. Xiao here wants me to write _eyes_ as the answer, so I wrote it. That's all." He has placed his notepad on the floor in front of him. Both of his palms are on the floor as he leans back.

"No, Mr. Wang," Xiao Zhan glances at Wang Yibo, "Mr. Xiao here do like your eyes the most."

"But if it's rated 21+ then it's a different answer, right Zhan-ge?" Tou Ye interjects unintentionally as he mutters his thoughts out loud; currently flipping his page. 

"Mr. Wang, are you really not going to do anything about that guy over there? He's been annoying me this entire time," Xiao Zhan complains in a serious tone of voice.

The addressment and Xiao Zhan's tone of voice draws a smile on Wang Yibo's face. However, his smile turns sweet once he feels a small pair of arms wrapping around his neck from behind.

"Mr. Wang?" Xiao Yu calls his Papa with his curious-round eyes. "Is Papa Mr. Wang?" He tightens his soft-tiny arms around his father.

Wang Yibo turns his face to Xiao Yu's round cheek and plants a kiss there. "Hello, you! Did you miss Papa?" Wang Yibo greets cuteness with abundance sweetness.

"The little Mister Xiao Yu got bored. He said he wants his parents," Zhao Yi informs. He stands but by the end of his sentence, he has lowered down to sit on the rug behind his Boss; Xing Er is nestling in his arms.

"Thank you, Assistant Zhao," Xiao Zhan leans his head back to look at Zhao Yi.

Such simple words draw a genuine small from the recipient of it.

"How are you doing with Xing Er? I hope she's not too much to handle," Ling Er adds.

"No, not at all. She's rather ... peaceful." Zhao Yi looks at the baby girl in his arm. She's settling down warmly in his arms, it appears that she will fall asleep soon.

"Were you bored with the kids? Even Xiao Yu got bored," Wang Yibo asks the young assistant.

"No, not at all," he quickly responds to his Boss. "I was watching you all play. I learned a lot of new things about Mr. Wang today."

"Hmm ... what did you learn about me?" Wang Yibo speaks while his attention stays on Xiao Yu. He welcomes the little guy into his laps; Xiao Yu steps over his father leg and then settles his little butt on his father’s laps. He cuddles himself into his father's body, wrapping his arms and legs around him.

"That Mr. Wang is really cool. You love Mr. Xiao a lot and he's the one you were waiting for," Zhao Yi reports his observation. To the young assistant, Mr. Wang doesn't speak often, but when he does, he utters thoughtful words that always serve as a sort of guidance.

"If I'm cool then when you date, date someone with similar traits to me. If you're going to love, love someone who loves you, is willing to understand, support, and proudly show you off — not keep you hidden." Wang Yibo's gaze remains on Xiao Yu who's playing with his sturdy hand.

Zhao Yi's small smile disappears by the end of Mr. Wang's sentence. Xiao Zhan notices it and also notices the glum expression of Assistant Liu who is by his side.

"But Mr. Wang, how come you ended up you with Zhan-ge?" Tou Ye inserts himself into the conversation. "When he started dating you, he hid it from all of us. No one knows. Well except me. I have a talent in inserting myself in other people's business."

With a stoic expression, Wang Yibo glances at Tou Ye and chillingly states, "You've been annoying my person this whole time and now you're starting to annoy me too."

Tou Ye was just being Tou Ye. He's unsure why Mr. Wang would get serious about it. Maybe he touched on sensitive issue about the past that he isn't aware of. "Okay, okay ..." He gives a dry smile. "My bad."

"I didn't hide my relationship because I wasn't proud of it," Xiao Zhan speaks solemnly to Wang Yibo. Once that cold person turns his gaze to meet a pair of alluring eyes, Xiao Zhan continues, "Each person have their own reasons. Only the two people in their relationship knows best what's going on between them."

"Hmm ...?" Wang Yibo smiles but doesn’t look convinced. "Sometimes, one party may not know what's going on at all." He turns his gaze to his bundle of joy who is now resting in his arms; Xiao Yu looks bored and tired.

On the other hand, Xiao Zhan has turned quiet after that one sentence from Wang Yibo; he can't tell if Wang Yibo is simply stating his thoughts or he has another meaning behind it.

Before the room turns sour silent, Liu Hong calming voice speaks up for himself and Mr. Xiao, "Like Mr. Xiao said, each person has their own reasons. Just because they won't tell or can't tell the one they love their reason, it doesn't mean their love isn't there. But if the one they love judges them, intentionally hurts them before knowing their reason, especially if it's out of anger — that, that is just not what a good lover would do."

Although Assistant Liu didn't specify who he was referring to, everyone knows who it is, and those who knows begins to hold their breath — well except the two kids and Zhao Yi who doesn't know the whole saga between Mr. Wang and Mr. Xiao.

Even before Assistant Liu completed his spiel, Wang Yibo already has a sharp glare thrown at him— _that was Liu Hong speaking, not Assistant Liu_.

"Then what should a good lover do?" Wang Yibo questions as he stares dead at Liu Hong; his gaze sends a challenge — however, he is neither mad or angry.

"I'm hungry," Xiao Zhan utters. He gazes at his beloved, "I'm hungry, Wang Yibo."

The owner of the name called furrows his brows and quickly turns to the owner of the sweet voice calling him. Wang Yibo can't help but asks with a small chuckle, "Xiao Zhan, ... we just ate."

"I want chips," the mellow person babbles, "Chips."

Wang Yibo can't believe the ridiculous request but he smiles right away, "Alright, alright ...” He shakes his head. “This is why you shouldn't focus on feeding Xiao Yu."

"Papa, Xiao Yu wants some chips too," the little ball of delight informs his father after hearing Xiao Zhan's request. He looks up at his father with his crystal-clear round eyes.

And just like that, Tou Ye and Ling Er feels like they can breathe properly now. While Mr. Wang and the two Xiaos are busy with their chips dealing, Ling Er scoots herself to Assistant Zhao. She expresses her thanks and then takes back her child who is now dozing off in dreamland.

Shortly after, Assistant Zhao catches Assistant Liu staring at him, to which he blinks a few times at Assistant Liu to ask why he's staring. Liu Hong simply smiles back.

There isn't winners or losers, no right or wrong answers — it's all about communicating and compromising with the person one has chosen to be life partners with. It's a never-ending process of learning.

Natural as part of life, all gatherings will start and then ends, and now is the ending. Before Xing Er wakes up, Tou Ye and Ling Er decides to take their little girl home. They express their goodbye's, knowing they will meet again soon. Wang Yibo makes it a point to mention that they should visit again when the time allows for it.

Following Tou Ye and Ling Er, the Assistant couple gives a reason and then leaves to finalize the deal with Mr. Yuan. Before they left, Mr. Wang told Assistant Liu to text updates about work, he stresses — do not call. He also said they are welcome for another meal when they are up for it.

.

.

Once all the guests have left, Wang Yibo and Xiao Zhan settle down on the sofa. Relaxed with leisure, they enjoy the peace while watching Xiao Yu concentrates with drawing straight lines on one of the notepads. The little ball of delight lays flat on the rug as if he is one with the floor.

"Hey," Wang Yibo mutters to the person by his side.

"Yeah," Xiao Zhan answers.

"About my mother, it's fine if you call her _Ma_." He has been meaning to bring it up to Xiao Zhan many times before but each time he's about to say it, another topic distracted him.

In a cute-pouty voice, Xiao Zhan mutters, "Her son doesn't call her _Ma_ , who am I to call her that?"

Wang Yibo gives a half sigh. He inclines toward Xiao Zhan and rests his head on the warm shoulder. "It's been this way between me and President Zhou for so long, it's awkward to change overnight. But I can feel that our relationship is getting better." As for Xiao Zhan, Wang Yibo urges, "Call my mother _Ma_. You're also her son now."

"I once told you I won't bring up this issue again — I didn't and I won't. Call your mother _Ma_ yourself."

Sensing some sulkiness in his lover's voice, Wang Yibo asks, "Did I hurt your feelings a lot?"

"Not really, you only made me cried."

"Aww, ... you're sulking. Xiao Zhan, don't sulk." Wang Yibo takes his head off the warm shoulder. He spreads his arm opened and gravitates the mellow body into his grasp. Xiao Zhan falls into that comforting embrace and let his body melts into the gentleness.

"Why are you hugging?" Xiao Yu asks. He stares up from the floor like a little flower; his chin and bulging cheeks are resting on his two tiny palms.

"Xiao Yu, come here." Wang Yibo calls his son over, but he keeps his arms securely around the lovely person in his embrace.

As commanded, the little love soldier gets on his feet and marches to his fathers. "Yeah," Xiao Yu answers with his round eyes, standing in front of his parents who are showing off their love.

"Xiao Zhan is sulking," his Papa tells him.

Xiao Yu's little eyebrows furrow together. "Papa, did you do mean things to Xiao Zhan again?" Xiao Yu doesn't wait for an answer. He urgently turns to his other parent, "Xiao Zhan, Papa is mean sometimes. He's mean to me too, but he loves us the most. Papa loves Xiao Zhan a lot. In this big, big world, Xiao Zhan is the only one. Papa loves Xiao Zhan all the way to the sun and back, and then again and again like that — So don't sulk, okay?"

Those words call a squint from Xiao Zhan. He scrutinizes the bundle of joy, "Since when did you learn how to say such words? Did your Papa teach you to say that?"

"Well ... Papa said when Xiao Zhan sulks, I should say that so Xiao Zhan won't sulk at Papa."

Xiao Zhan squeezes out of Wang Yibo's arms. With his head tilts to the side, he looks from the corner of his eyes, "What were you doing with my son while I wasn't around?!"

Wang Yibo smirks at his beloved. Instead of answering, he grabs Xiao Yu and pulls him to sit on his laps. He then looks at the love of his life and proudly reveals, "I taught my son how to help his Papa survive — Right, Xiao Yu?"

"But Papa," comes a whisper, "Xiao Zhan sounds like he might be mad now." Xiao Yu has his head leaned up, staring at his Papa.

"When Xiao Zhan is mad, he would feel better after being kissed," Wang Yibo whispers back to the cuteness attentively listening to him.

"Kiss Xiao Zhan then," Xiao Yu whispers back.

"I'm not deaf. I'm right here. I can hear wh—"

Wang Yibo kisses him, but only a short, sweet kiss.

"Xiao Zhan, are you better now?" Xiao Yu turns to the bigger Xiao and asks.

_Huhhh._

Xiao Zhan currently has both of his palms pressing on his cheeks. His lips are bulging out, which is so adorable. He answers his baby, "Xiao Zhan ... is not mad anymore."

Mad means more kisses. If it doesn't end here, it will end upstairs in their room. That's just how the crazy-human-being Wang Yibo functions — and Xiao Zhan just knows.

.  
  
  


.  
  


9.12.20🌻🖤v.rhke

I know, I know ... this is the longest I've taken to update a next chapter of TOSISIY. Can't helped it. These past few weeks I got suck into another novel that I'm writing and couldn't get out of it — smh and it's not even Boundless Boundaries but a whole other yizhan story.

On top of that, I was busy with many other things, emotionally drained and tired. When I'm tired, I don't touch any of my writings because I don't want to put out a lacking chapter. I noticed that when I do, the chapter turned out not as good as I would like it to be.

Hope all my readers are doing well ... thank you for waiting! 🌻🌻🌻 Thank you, thank you!

///

One thing I want to say about this chapter is, if you don't totally understand a character’s reaction to certain things, you're not lost. Throughout this whole story, there’s no ‘ultimate truth.’ In real life, there’s always something more to what we think there is, or there may be nothing to it at all. Character’s perceptions are up to what they know and experienced — and not everything they experienced is shown or told. 


	48. A Typical Day

_Roughly two weeks later ..._

Today is the day — as Wang Yibo once said, he will take Xiao Zhan through a day of his. Like routine, a black Mercedes Benz parks orderly inside a parking lot. But unlike routine, two persons come out of the vehicle instead of one. Wang Yibo waits for Xiao Zhan to walk to him and then together they both walk towards the gigantic glass building.

The two lovebirds chirp nonsense, yet flowers seem to be blooming wherever they go. Splendidly, the morning light shines through the glass building. It adds radiance to the image of the pair of lovers. Not just flowers, but the sunlight is beaming on the path they walk. Security guards all stand in awe. It's a once in a lifetime opportunity to witness Mr. Wang like this. Employees who arrive late to work this morning won't know what they miss until the news hit later in the afternoon. As for now, bewildered faces filled the lobby, but quickly they fix their expressions once a chilly glare comes from their Boss. Then transient as snow, those chilly eyes melt into warmness the moment its owner glances at the radiant person by his side.

Wang Yibo guides the love of his life across the lobby towards the corridor to the private elevator. The young receptionist stands up as greeting, well familiar with Mr. Wang's companion. The guards by the elevator lobby all glances at their Boss as greeting. They're just greeting as etiquette. They know they are invisible.

Once the elevator hits the top floor, Xiao Zhan and Wang Yibo steps out and continue on their way to the main room on this floor. In front of that room is Assistant Liu's desk, and the owner of the desk is currently present, working diligently as always.

Assistant Liu stands up and greets, "Mr. Wang and Mr. Xiao." His Boss has informed that he will come in today, but Liu Hong didn't think he will arrive this early in the morning and with Mr. Xiao too.

"Mnn," Wang Yibo acknowledges and then he states his first order of the day, "Get me some morning tea."

"I'll make it for you," Xiao Zhan volunteers.

Wang Yibo glances at the person by his side, and before he can refuse, Xiao Zhan insists, "I know where everything is. It won't take long," and he starts walking to the mini-kitchen on the floor.

Knowing he can't deny, Wang Yibo turns and heads into his office. On the other hand, Assistant Liu sits down and focuses on his work. Multiple binders are stacked on his desk. Various emails are received and sent.

After a short while, Xiao Zhan comes back with a cup of tea in his hands. "Don't stand up," he immediately says once his eyes meet with Assistant Liu's. "I'm not your Boss, you don't need to treat me with courtesy each time."

Thus, Assistant Liu remains sitting. Xiao Zhan walks to and stops in front of the desk guarding the entrance into the office.

"Assistant Liu, I thought about it and I still haven't figure it out. When I first appear here, why did you help me? Even when Wang Yibo said not to."

Liu Hong removes his hands from the keyboard and answers, "Well," he reflects, "It's hard to say, but I believe in the original impression I have of you. I don't know the details of what happened between you and Mr. Wang, but I believe you don't have bad intentions toward him."

"How would you know? I could be plotting a scheme to hurt him," Xiao Zhan asks.

"From experience," Liu Hong answers. "I can't say I understand Mr. Wang, but he is the person that I spend my time with the most. I am also the person he sees the most. The kind of things he dealt with, I notice them. The kind of people that approached him, I saw them all — How you approached Mr. Wang, you genuinely want your son back. I don't see how you can hurt him."

"..." Xiao Zhan nods his head slowly after he listened.

Assistant Liu then adds, "But I'm aware I could be wrong. And if I ended up being wrong, to make up for my mistake of allowing you to hurt him, I will put your name on a list and complete the mission myself."

"Ha ..." Xiao Zhan gives a dry laugh before he swallows a lump down his throat, unsure if the Assistant before him is joking. It doesn't look like he's joking.

Liu Hong then chuckles in a friendly manner. He puts on a genial face and says, "Don't tell Mr. Wang I said that. I'm dead if he knows."

"Wang Yibo is lucky to have you working for him," Xiao Zhan says with a thankful face.

"I'm lucky to be working for him too. Disregard his temper, then he's an exceptional Boss. And ... he's not always cold. There are moments where he genuinely gave compliments when his expectations are met." Liu Hong then quickly adds, "Mr. Xiao, you should hurry. It's not good to keep Mr. Wang waiting."

"He can wait, I'm not done talking to you yet."

Liu Hong wants to laugh. " _He can wait_ ... Only you can say such words, Mr. Xiao."

"He's a human being just like anybody. Treat him like one."

In a soft voice, Assistant Liu grumbles, "Try being his assistant for a few days. He isn't like anybody."

"Should I?" Xiao Zhan replies with enlarged eyes.

It's not a bad idea. Xiao Zhan hasn't been doing much of anything these days. Initially, he wants to work a few freelance projects, but Madam Zhou requested him to rest. She has asked that until the little love arrive, please just let her and her son take care of him. The Bakery at Zhangjiajie, if not necessary then he shouldn't visit. Remote work is fine. At first, due to the stubbornness in his blood, Xiao Zhan nudged Wang Yibo to talk to Madam Zhou, but who would've thought the mother and son duo would get along so well. They see eye to eye with each other one hundred percent on this issue.

Wang Yibo want him to rest. Madam Zhou also want him to rest. There's only Xiao Yu who still bosses him around. The little ball of delight wants to play together, wants to be fed, be chased, go to playgrounds, and ride bikes — which the last one is something that Wang Yibo absolutely won't allow. Well, Xiao Zhan's bike skills aren't considered good, and with the little love, everything Wang Yibo says are reasons on top of reasons but they all sound like restrictions to Xiao Zhan. Therefore, he listens sometimes and he doesn't listen sometimes. It causes arguments, but also laughter and colorful moments that are simple yet make each day worth living.

Xiao Zhan decides, "I'll be Assistant Xiao today." He looks at the pile of work on Assistant Liu's desk. " It might help you out, maybe not a lot but a little. At least you won't have to worry about him today. If he wants to scold someone, I'll take it today."

The mellow person then walks to the office's door. His hand goes to the door handle, looking to open but before he does, Liu Hong speaks up.

"Mr. Xiao, if you want to be Assistant Xiao, maybe start with ... knocking." Assistant Liu gives a playful smile.

"Oh—yes—thank you, Assistant Liu." Xiao Zhan also returns a smile. He removes his hand from the door handle. He knocks and then enters.

.  
  


.  
  


After a few knocks, the door opens. Wang Yibo lifts his gaze up to meet a beautiful scenery. This room becomes brighter each time Xiao Zhan walked through that door. Today is brighter than any other day, and today Wang Yibo can stare as much as he wants. He doesn't have to control his face nor care if the object of his attention becomes aware of his gaze.

"Assistant Xiao is here," Xiao Zhan declares with a bright smile as he traverses through the room.

Wang Yibo mutters to himself, " _Assistant Xiao?_ "

Xiao Zhan seems playful today, which perfectly tempts him to play along. Therefore, Mr. Wang reprimands, "For a cup of tea, you took too long — and what's with your smile, assistants don't smile like you do — and they certainly don't announce their appearance like you."

Engrossed in the act, Wang Yibo narrows his brows together and continues, "What kind of strings did you pull to get here? You don't even know the basics. How are you an assistant? Mine at that too?"

The good mood Xiao Zhan is having overrides anything and everything. "I'm not paid. So you ..." he places the cup of tea on the desk, "You need to be thankful."

"You want to be paid? How much?" Mr. Wang places both elbows on the desk while his hands join together in front of his lips. His cunning eyes stare up at the unofficial assistant; he waits for an answer.

"You said I don't even know the basics. So why are you willing to pay?" retorts the unofficial assistant.

"Something about you makes me want to train and teach," he smiles.

"But I'm expensive. Are you rich enough?" The alluring eyes of the unofficial assistant entices back.

Wang Yibo leans back on his chair with a flirtatious smile. He responds in a serious voice, "I want your assistance for the rest of my life. If you're willing to sell, I'm willing to pay any price. How much would it cost?"

"Well," Xiao Zhan beams, "It will cost you your body, your heart and your soul."

"That's cheap," Wang Yibo remarks.

"Tchh ..." Xiao Zhan makes a face. He looks down and then straight at the handsome face again. "Are you saying you're cheap?"

"My body, heart and soul are already yours. You should've asked for something else."

"But your body, heart and soul are what I want."

Wang Yibo stands up from his chair. His hands press on the desk while he leans forward to the object of his interest. "Do you want it now?"

"Work hard, Wang Yibo. I'll be at that corner. Call me if you need anything, don't bother Assistant Liu."

Wang Yibo hangs his head to the side at how his question was bluntly ignored. He sits back down, swings back a bit on his chair then clarifies, "It's not _bother —_ Assistant Liu works for me, if I don't use him, then why would I pay him?"

"Don't you think you're overworking him?"

The more family time they have together, the more time Wang Yibo attend to Xiao Zhan, the more Wang Yibo stays home, it all translates to more work for Assistant Liu.

"No. When I work, I work the same amount, in fact I usually ended doing more."

"But that's you. You can't use yourself to measure other people."

Even Xiao Zhan who works like he's in debt remembers to be lenient to his employees when the time comes.

"He can handle it. If I don't think he can, I won't leave it to him."

"But he seems overwhelmed with work."

"Why does it sound like you're defending him?"

"I'm not defending him. I'm only saying what I think."

"Wow. You have enough time to think about him and bring it up?"

"I ...?" Xiao Zhan points at himself, "I have enough time to think about him and bring it up? — Wang Yibo, I don't like your wording."

"You didn't answer my question."

"You have Assistant Liu who is a wonderful asset to you. My point is, treat him better. That's all."

"Why do you view him so positively?"

"Okay, okay, I surrender. I will reword it — Assistant Liu is working for you. You have all the rights to order him to work however you want. But today, he's currently occupied with other work, so if there's anything, call Assistant Xiao, okay?"

"That's obvious — but you didn't answer my question yet?"

"Mr. Wang, what's with your mood? If I didn't know it myself, I will think you're the one carrying a child. I already surrender, so have some mercy — alright?"

"Fine. Go rest over there. You've stand long enough."

"Yes, Sir." Xiao Zhan then smiles brightly, turns and takes his beautiful self to corner with the couches. He stands in front of a tall bookshelf and scans though the rows of books. He picks out a few.  
  


.  
  


.  
  


_At noon ..._

An alluringly bright individual closes the book in his hands. He glances across the room to a hardworking man whose brows are knit together, his focus is intensely on the screen in front of his face. With an elbow on the arm of the couch, Xiao Zhan rests his cheek on his palm. He freezes in that pose. He watches the man across the room works and allows more minutes to tick by.

"Wang Yibo, it's lunchtime," he finally utters it.

"In a bit," Wang Yibo replies while his gaze remains glued to the screen of the computer; his brows still narrowed together.

That solemn image causes a slender figure to stand up from the couch and walks to the grim person. He parks in front of the desk.

"You said you will show me a typical day—"

"This is it," Wang Yibo answers without looking up. "I usually work through an entire day."

 _So he doesn't have lunch and he doesn't take breaks from work._ Xiao Zhan's face saddens in a split second just imagining the repetition of days like that. He knows what it feels like. Wang Yibo whose gaze is on the computer screen doesn't notice the change in Xiao Zhan's face. Eventually, the mellow person walks around the desk to the stressed-looking man. He grasps on the office chair and spins it so that the person in it is forced to face him.

Wang Yibo looks up at Xiao Zhan and asks, "Yeah?"

"I'm here. So, ... let's go have lunch." Xiao Zhan looks down with a pair of gentle eyes. Sure, he wants to know how Wang Yibo goes through a day without him, but they needn't to skip lunch. Lunch is more important.

However, Wang Yibo negotiates, "Just ten more minutes."

A pair of dark brows furrow together, and the owner asks with concern, "What are you working so hard for? Did I miss something?"

"For Assistant Liu," Wang Yibo replies with a nonchalant face. "I'm working hard for Assistant Liu ..."

"Huhh ..." Xiao Zhan mutters.

"Since you're so concerned about him," Wang Yibo adds.

 _Smacks!_ Xiao Zhan smacks Wang Yibo's arm. And then another smack.

"Ouch!—Why are you hitting me?" Wang Yibo defends and grab a hold of the smaller hands.

"Why are you so petty?!" Xiao Zhan frowns. "A whole morning passed by and you're still petty over what I said! — I already gave in!" He slides his hands out of Wang Yibo's and strikes at the other person's arms again. Wang Yibo sure is talented. He got Xiao Zhan worried one second and then irritated the next.

"Xiao Zhan, Xiao Zhan, I'm only joking." Wang Yibo seizes those smaller hands once again. "I'm just playing." He quickly smiles, using his doe-eyes to charm the person above. But in this moment, Xiao Zhan doesn't find it charming. He pulls his hands out of Wang Yibo's grip but then in a swift, Wang Yibo's arms wrap around his waist. That person nears his face nears in. He leaves a peck on a barely bulging belly. Then he snuggles.

"I'm working for my family," he answers, now snuggling like a puppy. "It's all for my family."

If it was the past, then he works because that's the only thing he can do to keep driving his life forward, to keep his mind occupied, to deviate his mind from the void in his heart. But now, whenever he has the opportunity to work, he does as much as he can so he doesn't have to think about it when he's with Xiao Zhan and Xiao Yu.

Even in a sour mood, Xiao Zhan's pair of hands naturally caresses the back of Wang Yibo's head. "You should've said this to begin. You didn't have to annoy me."

"Mnn, I was wrong." Wang Yibo gives in and gives another peck to the body he's hugging.

Just as Xiao Zhan feels his heart warms up, he feels more kisses on his belly. This person is really something. Then his instincts kick in when the kisses on his belly goes lower and lower. His hand immediately goes down to Wang Yibo's head and pushes it away.

"Don't even think about it," he warns.

Wang Yibo who is pushed leans back on the chair with a grin. With his legs open wide, his hand reaches over and pulls the mellow body towards himself. He looks up and presents his case, "You know, I haven't had my afternoon kiss yet."

"You want one?" Xiao Zhan asks.

Wang Yibo nods like a little puppy awaiting a reward. Xiao Zhan then leans down and gives a peck on the forehead of his beloved. "Done," he smiles sweetly then straighten himself up.

The body on the chair springs up. His gaze doesn't miss a second with the person opposite him. Both his hands reach down for Xiao Zhan's. He stares and asks, "What was that?" He steps closer, cornering Xiao Zhan against the desk until the cornered body can sit on it.

Mischievously, Xiao Zhan leans his head back as far as he can and chuckles, "You should see your disappointed face. Wang Yibo, how are you so cute? — Mr. Wang is too cute! Your assistants should how adorable you are!" Due to those chuckles, Wang Yibo inclines forward to shut him up, but Xiao Zhan still mischievously shakes his head around, avoiding him. Alright. Since he can get his lips, Wang Yibo will take his neck then.

"It's ticklish!" Xiao Zhan giggles and his shoulders shakes in joyously.

"Then stop moving."

"You're dead if you leave marks!"

Wang Yibo gives up holding Xiao Zhan's hand. He cups the alluring face and forces it towards him. 

"Mnnn," was all Xiao Zhan groans as his lips are kissed. Rash at first, but then softness begins lightly as their lips brush against each other's. It is smooth and soothing until more movements lead to a deeper kiss. Long fingers slide from his thigh to his back, while his own fingers go up, tracing Wang Yibo's neck. It's a hearty kiss.  
  


.  
  


.  
  


And they manage to make it to _YOURS Cafe ..._

"You come here often?" Xiao Zhan asks, glancing around the small cafe. They have been sitting here for a while now. He looks out at the familiar scenery from the usual spot he usually would sit in when he still worked nearby. The lines of trees are vibrantly green, at their peak of growth. Cheery sunlight reflects off the leaves, making the greenness more beautiful.

"Mnn. It's a habit," Wang Yibo replies. He watches the person sitting opposite him looks out the window. He keeps watching until Xiao Zhan moves his gaze back to meet with his. "I come here for lunch. Some days, I come here just to sit at this table." He then notices a sad smile on the alluring face. He wants Xiao Zhan to take it as a romantic gesture, not drenches in sadness from the past.

"Let's order something. You must be hungry," he deviates to another topic.

"Mnn," Xiao Zhan mumbles.

Wang Yibo calls over one of the waitresses. The young lady has her hair in a braid, and she walks with confident steps to the customers. Familiar with this fine customer, she greets with a smile. Like usual, Wang Yibo orders a plate of something simple, but double another plate for Xiao Zhan.

There's reluctance in her face, but she hands him a note, "Mr. Wang, my fellow coworker asks for your friend's number, if it's not too much to ask, can she have his number?"

"Ask him yourself," Wang Yibo looks at Xiao Zhan.

The waitress then turns to the handsome customer and asks with a courteous smile, "If you don't mind."

Following the waitress' words, Xiao Zhan glances at Wang Yibo for an answer. He shrugs in return. Therefore, Xiao Zhan accepts the note and the pen she offers. He writes his number and then hands it to her. But before the note reaches the waitress's hand, a larger hand intercepted it — there's only one person at this table who would do such thing. Wang Yibo take a gander at the note; Xiao Zhan really wrote down his number. In a split second that piece of paper is crumbled.

His mood isn't much different from the crumbled piece of paper. He looks up at the young woman and reprehends, "Tell your coworker that this man is married. Also, don't use work time to ask for a customer's number like this. It makes you and this cafe look bad. Do your job properly when you still have one."

Immediately, the young waitress apologizes, "Sorry, I didn't mean to cause any trouble."

"But you did."

"..." How do she respond to that? The young waitress' head hangs down, avoiding an intimidating stare. She stands there and tensed up.

"Erhh ..." Xiao Zhan glances up at the waitress whose face can't be seen clearly. "Please hurry with our orders. Thank you," he says for the young waitress to leave.

She takes a peek at the handsome customer. As for the other customer at this table, she wouldn't dare to meet his eyes now. Mr. Wang is a regular customer. He doesn't complain, isn't picky, and seemed like a calm person, but who would've thought. The young waitress apologizes once more before hurrying away.

"Really?" Wang Yibo stares with a piercing glare; his brows furrow together in displeased.

"Really what?" Xiao Zhan replies, chill and unbothered.

Inevitably, the hot-blooded man stands up from his seat and walks to the side Xiao Zhan is sitting. "Move over," he demands, and the alluring person moves closer to the window to allow space for the person who is now sitting next to him.

"Why are you sitting so close to me? It's uncomfortable," Xiao Zhan complains. Wang Yibo is more than touching shoulders with him. More than half of him is overlapping with Xiao Zhan, his arm, his chest.

"Who told you to give your number away? This is what you get," Wang Yibo says from the corner of his eyes.

"Then who told you to shrug? You shrugging means you don't care — so what if I give my number away?" Xiao Zhan retorts.

Wang Yibo inhales a big breath, "I am ..." he breathes out. "Xiao Zhan, you don't like it when I'm kind to you? I let you choose."

"And I chose. You shouldn't have problem with it after you already let me decide."

"But I don't like your decision!"

"Mnnnnn!" Xiao Zhan then pokes at Wang Yibo's nose with his forefinger, "I'm just playing with you. Just want to see how you'll react." He smiles, "I'm playing, okay? Just playing — Aww, Wang Yibo don't make that face, little puppy, it makes Xiao Zhan want to munch off your cheeks."

"Here," Wang Yibo moves his cheek to Xiao Zhan. "Munch it off."

"Crazy!" Xiao Zhan presses his palm on the volunteered cheek and pushes it away; he giggles heartily. But — the domineering cheek comes right back. This time closer.

"Come on, do it!"

"Stop it! Control yourself, Wang Yibo! People are looking now!"   
  


.  
  
  


.  
  
  
  


= W Corp =

Assistant Liu is sitting serenely at his desk, fully concentrated on the screen where his work is at. In front of his desk are two other figures chatting, well more like one of them is speaking nonstop to the other one. Liu Hong who appears peaceful gradually gets annoyed as the noises in front of his desk gets louder and louder.

"Shut up," he utters with a frown while his gaze still focuses on the screen of his computer.

"It's break time. We are allowed to slack off," Liu Xie replies, turning to look at his older brother.

"Take Assistant Zhao and go slack over there. I'm working."

Lie Xie places both his hands on his brother's desk and leans toward him. Playfully, he remarks, "Assistant Liu, Mr. Wang isn't here. And even if he's here, it's break time, why are you still working?"

"I'll play with you some other day, just not today. Mr. Wang will be back soon; I need to get these done so I can discuss with him about it. So go over there and stop bothering me."

"Ge, today is my birthday. I came all the way here when I don't like to come here," Liu Xie reminds.

"Go celebrate with Zhi-ge. I checked, he's home today."

Liu Xie removes his hands from the desk and leans straight up again. "You used to criticize Zhi-ge that he's all about Mr. Wang but now you're exactly like him. You're all about Mr. Wang."

Liu Hong finally looks at his younger brother. He states solemnly, "We are too old for this. Please."

"You're right," Liu Xie responds. "I'll see you next month then." He turns and walks away the direction he comes from.

That tone of voice causes Liu Hong to sigh. He glances up at the young assistant who's still standing there. "Assistant Zhao, what did I do wrong?"

"Honest answer is, countless," Zhao Yi replies.

"What exactly though? If he wants to celebrate, we can do it on the weekend. It's not like I'm only like this to him. Even if it's your birthday, I will still be the same. Same as Zhi-ge's. He should be used to it by now."

"... See you next month," Zhao Yi bows as respect for his superior. Right away, he turns around and starts walking away, the same direction Liu Xie went. Even with noises calling after him, he continues walking.

"Why a whole month?! Assistant Zhao! Zhao Yi!"

And he's alone again. Liu Hong sighs as he leans back on his chair, but before he sighs one more time, his attention goes back to the screen of the computer; he's back to work.  
  
  
  


.  
  
  
  
  


.  
  
  


With half smiles and half chatters, Wang Yibo and Xiao Zhan comes out of the elevator. After a few steps, a familiar figure crosses their vision.

"Assistant Liu," Wang Yibo calls.

Liu Xie who's overly concentrated on his walk glances up and catches his Boss and Mr. Xiao. He immediately greets both but with a perplexed face, "Hello."

"Why are you here?" Wang Yibo wonders. It isn't often to see Assistant Liu Xie here.

"I came here to see Assistant Liu Hong," Liu Xie answers honestly, then not so honest. "Since work time is starting soon, I will be heading back to work."

 _Seems odd_ — but Wang Yibo simply replies, "Alright."

And thus, after a brief greeting with the Boss, the youngest Assistant Liu heads on his way. He walks toward another hallway that leads to a public elevator. One figure is gone and then another appears. This time it's Xiao Zhan who points out, "It's Assistant Zhao."

"Zhao Yi!" Wang Yibo calls following Xiao Zhan's utterance.

Almost immediately, the young assistant who heard Mr. Wang's voice hurries his steps to where the source is. "Yes, Mr. Wang ... and Mr. Xiao," he puts on a faint smile.

"Why are you here?" Wang Yibo wonders again.

"To see Assistant Liu. He's still working so I'm heading back to work."

"Assistant Liu is popular today," Wang Yibo remarks. He looks Zhao Yi in the eyes and says, "Go back to work."

"Yes, Mr. Wang," and the young assistant politely goes on his way.

Wang Yibo takes a glance at the back of a young kid dashing away. He then turns to Xiao Zhan, "This isn't typical."

"Mnn," Xiao Zhan agrees. During the period he was here at the beginning of the year, he never saw Assistant Liu Xie nor Assistant Zhao here. He stands there wondering until Wang Yibo grabs his hand and drags him back to the office.

From afar, Assistant Liu looks peaceful at his desk, but as they near him, his stressed face couldn't hide itself. Nonetheless, as he usually would, Liu Hong stands up to greet Mr. Wang. However, this time, he stops his Boss before he can disappear into the office.

"Mr. Wang," Assistant Liu utters

"Yeah?" Wang Yibo glances back.

"The deal you made with Mr. Li — Li Chen," Liu Hong begins. "I need to discuss with you about it. Many of these decisions, there are details that I can't decide by myself."

"I gave this deal to Zhi-ge, why are you taking care of it?" Wang Yibo questions.

"He passed it to me, said I'm better with paperwork. He said if I have questions, then ask him but since you're here, it's better to ask you. Even if I ask him, he'll have to ask you anyway."

"Zhi-ge shouldn't have thrown it to you," Wang Yibo criticizes. There are confidential details that even someone trustworthy like Liu Hong shouldn't know. And on top of that, Assistant Liu has a lot on his hands already. Wang Yibo suggests, "Should I position Assistant Liu Xie here to share your work? Like I said, I won't be active over the next few months."

Liu Hong shakes his head, "He's better suited at the other Headquarter behind the screens."

"What about Zhao Yi? Is he any good?"

"Moderate. Still young and inexperienced. On top of that, he has school. He won't be much help."

"Then choose someone trustworthy and have them share your work while I'm gone. I will trust your judgement."

"Mnn, then this deal ..."

"Come in."

Mr. Wang and Assistant Liu disappears into the room meanwhile Xiao Zhan stays outside of the office. He walks over to one of the couches nearby. He sits and surfs the net on his phone. After a while, he goes into Wang Yibo's office and grabs one of the books he picked earlier. He takes it out of the room and goes to the couch and reads.

Roughly an hour goes by before Xiao Zhan put his book down and takes out his mobile device. He calls his little ball of delight.

"It's Xiao Zhan," he says to the maidservant who receives the call.

"Yes, Mr. Xiao?" a warm voice answer.

"Is Xiao Yu around? Can you get him on the phone?"

"He was around here just a few minutes ago. Please wait while I go get him."

The line goes silent until a bubbly voice answer, "Hello, who is this?"

"Guess who," Xiao Zhan replies with cheers. The corners of his eyes crinkle sweetly just to talk with his precious little one.

"Xiao Yu don't know who you are."

"Wow, Xiao Yu! You always recognize your Papa's voice, how could not recognize my voice?"

Bursts of little giggles come through the phone, "I know you are Xiao Zhan. I'm playing with you," more giggles, "Heehee, Xiao Zhan fell for my trick," and more colorful sounds delight those who can hear it.

"You little butt, good that you know. I will be so disappointed if you don't," Xiao Zhan can't help but beams. Xiao Yu becomes more and more playful as he grows up. "Why are you so mischievous? Why is my little boy so mischievous?" It's almost like he's singing those questions.

"Umm, ... well," seems like the little boy is thinking hard, then in a serious tone, the little voice reasons, "Papa said Xiao Yu is mischievous like Xiao Zhan."

"You believe everything your Papa tell you. Xiao Yu, I'm shaking my head at you," Xiao Zhan playfully remarks.

Innocently, Xiao Yu replies, "Xiao Zhan, I will shake my my head with you too."

Xiao Zhan chuckles before asking, "Did you eat yet?"

"Yeah, I ate with NaiNai — and then NaiNai makes pretty fruits and then Xiao Yu eat those too."

"Sounds like you ate a lot."

"Yes, I did. My tummy got bigger too."

The father-son conversation runs on for quite a long while until Xiao Zhan notices a familiar figure approaching Assistant Liu's desk.

"Xiao Yu, Papa and Xiao Zhan will be home pretty late. If you're hungry then tell Granny Song. Don't wait for us, okay?"

"Okay, Xiao Zhan."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye-bye Xiao Zhan, bye-bye to Papa too," and Xiao Yu hangs up.

Xiao Zhan slightly chuckles at how fast Xiao Yu ended the call. He slips his phone into his pocket and walks to the person at Assistant Liu's desk.

"Assistant Zhao, why are back?" Xiao Zhan asks upon connecting his gaze with Zhao Yi.

The young assistant bows his head once before saying, "Assistant Liu didn't eat yet. I brought this." Zhao Yi holds up a lunch bag. Reluctant to ask but he asks anyway, "Mr. Xiao, can you hold on to it? I have to go back to work as soon as possible."

"Yes, of course." Xiao Zhan takes it from the young assistant's hand.

"Thank you, Mr. Xiao," Zhao Yi gives a kind smile. "Until next time," he utters and then starts walking away.

That was fast. Xiao Zhan takes the lunch bag and walks to where the nearby couches are. He sits down and take leisure in reading the book available. After a while, Assistant Liu comes out of Wang Yibo's office.

"Assistant Liu," Xiao Zhan calls; his hand goes up to the air and his fingers gesture for Liu Hong to walk to him. The tall man strolls to Xiao Zhan, slightly confused especially when Xiao Zhan holds up the lunch bag to him.

"Mr. Xiao, what's with you and lunch bags?" Liu Hong asks. He has seen Mr. Xiao with lunch bags and different kinds of container with ample food; but all of those are for Mr. Wang.

"It's not mine. Assistant Zhao brought it for you," Xiao Zhan replies.

Liu Hong accepts it and settles down on one of the couches. "He didn't have to bring this." He places the bag on the small table in front of his knees. He then looks at Xiao Zhan and informs, "Mr. Wang is currently on call with Mr. Li — it will take a while."

"Mnn, you should eat," Xiao Zhan remarks.

"Then don't mind me."

"Wang Yibo looked stressed earlier. Are things with the Lis not going well?" Xiao Zhan asks.

"There's nothing worthy to worry about," Liu Hong replies with a smile.

Even the answers Assistant Liu gives lacked details just like his Boss' answers.

Xiao Zhan goes on to another topic, "Did you have problems with Assistant Liu Xie and Assistant Zhao? I saw them before they left, didn't look good."

"Problems?" Liu Hong responds as his eyebrows shifts up, currently a mouthful of tasty jiaozi in his cheeks. He sums up what happened in his head and then concludes it at, "They'll get over it."

Xiao Zhan leans back on the couch and asks, "What if they don't?"

"They always do — but if they don't, I'll figure something out."

"Hmm," Xiao Zhan hums to himself. "Sometimes, after a point, a person will never get over it but they will move on with their life without you."

Hearing that, Liu Hong slowly chews the now tasteless food in his mouth. His usually serene eyebrows furrow together in deep thoughts. Xiao Zhan leaves it at that. Hopefully, Assistant Liu understands his message. He picks up the book on the table and goes back to reading it.  
  
  


.  
  
  


.  
  


After Wang Yibo's call with Li Chen, the grim person comes out of his office to invite the love of his life back into the room. An afternoon passes by quietly with two presences enjoying each other's company. Initially, Xiao Zhan expects to experience a typical day of Wang Yibo, but it's all atypical. It can't be a typical day of Wang Yibo when they're together. He'll have to interfere somehow. Even if he sits silently in the room, but the fact that he's there, there's already a difference.

Currently, the two lovers are in a black vehicle that is meant to head home. The sky has gradually darkened. However, this isn't the way to Wang Mansion. Automatically, the organ inside Xiao Zhan's chest begins to beat faster.

The black vehicle parks on a familiar street. Xiao Zhan opens the door and steps out. He freezes for a while as he looks straight at the vacant street. There are a few newer streetlamps added. A few buildings and houses are different, probably renovated. The wind blows gently. A hand slithers and intertwines his fingers. His wavering eyes turns to look at the owner of a warm hand, Wang Yibo. Without any words, they walk down the street together. Two long shadows appear on the concrete ground. With each step, Xiao Zhan finds his heart trembles and it gradually translates to tears. The closer they get to his house, the harder it is to hold back his tears. He once believed he will never be able to take the steps to this house again. This is his first home. But will it still feel like home? They stop in front of the gate.

"I usually stop here. Do you want to go in?" Wang Yibo observes the expression of the person he dearly holds on to.

"Let's go in together."

Xiao Zhan reaches out his available hand to the gate. He pushes it open and starts walking to the house. Up the small steps, and then he hunkers down to one of the plant pots. These plants are well taken care of. His hand touches inside the pot and picks up the key. Amazing how it's still there—no, it's more amazing how Wang Yibo has the caretaker of the house keeps the hidden key here exactly where Xiao Zhan left it. His lips press tightly together, trembling a little.

With the key in his hand, he unlocks the door. He opens and steps in. His hand seeks to the right to turn the light on. Everything is still the same. He takes a deep breath to hold back his embroiling emotions. He let go of Wang Yibo's hand, then takes off his shoes and walks into the living room. The kitchen is visible from where he's standing. Just being back here, he can't hold back his tears; teardrops slide down his cheeks silently. His shoulders tremble a bit and then a pair of arms wraps him from behind. Tears on his face but he feels comforted. They stay like that for as long as Xiao Zhan need. Just silently in this warm embrace like this. Once better, he lifts up his hand and caresses Wang Yibo's cheek.

"Thank you," Xiao Zhan snuggles his face closer to the person behind.

"Thank me with smiles."

And Xiao Zhan smiles. Although, Wang Yibo can't see how beautiful and heartwarming that smile is, he can feel it from the way Xiao Zhan's shoulder moves up a bit and his head moves a few degrees to the right. Wang Yibo undoes his arms around the slender figure. And as the houseowner that he is, Xiao Zhan begins to wonder around the house checking the condition of his house. The stove still works. Water comes out of the faucet just fine. There are many traces of his uncle Chifeng here. When an opportunity arrives, he needs to bring Xiao Yu here and show him around. Xiao Yu will appreciate it.

Xiao Zhan's final destination is his room. Upon opening the door, his watery eyes scan the dark room. It's dark but the light from the hallway and the light coming through the window curtains is bright enough for vision. He strolls to and opens the closet; there are coats and huge hoodies. He checks his dresser. His eyes land on his desk; the new project he drafted but never had the chance to complete it is still on his desk. His books and the one book he didn't finish reading, the bookmark is still marking on the page he last read. He doesn't know what to feel or what he's feeling. It's heavy but light at the same time. It's not pain and it's not sadness. Xiao Zhan sits on the bed and then lay down, both hands on top of his belly. He breathes in a deep breath, and then closes his eyes for a long while. When he opens his eyes again, he catches a silhouette standing by the door.

"Come here," he says to Wang Yibo.

The handsome figure walks to the bed and lay down next to the love of his life. They inevitably ended up lying close to one another due to the small size of the bed, but even if it's a King size bed, the two bodies will eventually find their way to each other.

"What should we name our little love?" Xiao Zhan asks out of the blue, gazing up at the ceiling. "If it's a boy then, should it be Xiao Yao so it goes along with Xiao Yu? If it's a girl then Xiao Bai ...Qian? — Do you have any names in mind?"

"Why does our little love have to take after your surname?" Wang Yibo asks also gazing up at the ceiling.

"Xiao Yu already takes after my surname. It's odd if his younger sibling doesn't."

"Xiao Yu already takes after your surname, our little love should take after my surname."

"MMmmm ..." Xiao Zhan groans with a pout, his eyes crinkle as he contemplates.

"If it's a boy then, you can decide the name, but if it's a girl then I'll choose the name," Wang Yibo suggests.

"Fair enough."

They stay lying down and continue talking as the night deepens. Xiao Zhan turns and lies on his side to face the love of his life. He recalls, "Lying here in the dark like this reminds me of the day after the night we met. After you sent me home, I slept the day away. I woke up to this kind of darkness ..."

"Those days when you ignored me," Wang Yibo chuckles as he reflects back.

"Did I?" Xiao Zhan mutters. "I didn't remember it like that."

Gazing at Xiao Zhan, Wang Yibo speaks, "Well, sometimes, it's like you don't remember at all."

"I do, I remember everything about you. I remember as much as a person can remember about the person they love."

"Really?" Wang Yibo looks at Xiao Zhan, "But do you know what you don't remember?"

"What?"

"You don't remember what happened when you're drunk."

"That ... well ..." Xiao Zhan bites his bottom lip before continuing, "After a drunk night, I can't remember in the morning but overtime, sometimes it comes back. But then again, I don't know if they're real or part of my dreams, and I don't know if it's all of it or only some parts of it."

"If you describe it to me, I can tell you if they're real or not," Wang Yibo stares attentively. "Unless you were drunk with someone else."

"Nnnn," Xiao Zhan mumbles. "If you weren't around, I wouldn't let myself drink to a point where I can't control myself. If I do, there has to be someone I trust to take me home safely."

"Like Tou Ye?"

"Pshhh, trustworthy?" Xiao Zhan then mutters inaudibly to himself, "He left me to you without letting me know—"

"Then what do you remember?" Wang Yibo asks, interrupting Xiao Zhan's little complaint.

Gradually, a blush appears on Xiao Zhan's cheeks as he thinks about it. Well, currently there are countless lewd and perverted images in his head. It can't be helped since that is mostly what they do when he was drunk. He has to repeatedly tells himself it's all part of his dreams to save himself from the embarrassment. Over five years ago at the farm is too far away. The most recent time ...

He reveals the least sexual thing he can remember from the last time he was drunk. "I think, I think you took care of me when I was drunk. You let me rest on your shoulder. You wiped me with warm water the first night you took me to Wang Mansion. Then you ... I don't really remember."

"I think you remember," Wang Yibo remarks. He leans up and then stands on his knees. He inclines down to Xiao Zhan, to which Xiao Zhan promptly asks, "What are you doing?"

"Help you remember." Wang Yibo seizes Xiao Zhan's hand and pulls it toward himself. He presses the hand on his chest. "Grab my shirt," he tells the owner of the smaller hand, which that small hand then grabs on his shirt. Wang Yibo lowers himself down on top of Xiao Zhan.

He looks at the beautiful face that is barely two inches away. "After my phone call with Zhi-ge, you grabbed me like this and pulled me down." He leans in and kisses Xiao Zhan after his words. Xiao Zhan allows Wang Yibo to do as he desires until he realizes the other person won't stop anytime soon. His hand that is clutching on Wang Yibo's shirt then pushes the heavy body up.

In warm breaths, Wang Yibo narrates, "After you pulled me down, you kissed me. I didn't want to be kissed but you kept kissing anyway. You wouldn't let go of me. You don't remember?"

Xiao Zhan, his alluring eyes meeting a pair of gentle eyes, even in darkness, he can see its gentleness. He confesses, "I sort of remembered it later on. I was embarrassed when I remembered. You probably despised me, didn't you? I forced myself on you."

"You're so fierce when you're drunk, what's with you now?" Wang Yibo chuckles, adoring the mellow person. His thumbs glides on Xiao Zhan's cheek.

"What's wrong with me now?" Xiao Zhan immediately asks.

"You're still lovely." He leans in and gently caresses Xiao Zhan's soft pair of lips with his own. An entrance opens, sensuous and intense, he claims the mouth welcoming him; by the time he became aware of his hands, they rub throughout the soft body. Before he continues any further, he removes himself from Xiao Zhan. He quickly sits up and get of bed. He walks toward the door and put the light on.

"...?" Xiao Zhan stares, confused. He has sat up, looking at Wang Yibo from the bed.

Wang Yibo grins assuringly, "I like seeing your face when we do it."

Xiao Zhan blushes again, "We're doing it here?"

"Assistant Xiao, did you forget?" Wang Yibo walks towards the bed. "You said you want me to pay you with my body, heart and soul. I'm giving you my body as payment for your assistance today. You spent a whole day with me, I can't let you go home unpaid."

Xiao Zhan chuckles at the excuse, "Mr. Wang ..." He teasingly backs away in the bed as Wang Yibo crawls on top of him. "Since when are you a fair person? I thought you will take advantage of me and not paid me anything."

A pair of larger hands slides to the smaller hands and their fingers intertwines perfectly together. "I like taking advantage of you in other ways more. You should know by now."

“What if I don’t know?”

“There you go, tempting me again.”

“Did I?”

“You always do.”

“What are you going to do about it?”

“You’ll see.”

.

.

.

10.8.20 🖤🌻v.rhke

Hello All—

It's been a while since the last update, hope everyone is doing well.

There has been some crazy ups and downs in the fandom, but I hope everyone can cheer up! Follow and love with positivity. Stay strong, and stay safe!

🌻wx

***

TOSISIY: Bonus Bit Chapter 6/7 [check it out!]

<https://www.ko-fi.com/post/TOSISIY-Bonus-Bit-Chapter-67-V7V32EHRD>


	49. Revisit

_Numerous days later ..._

Outside is filled with darkness as dawn has yet to arrive. In a bed inside a small room, a warm body senses something missing causing his eyes to gradually open. It's dark. His drowsy eyes open for barely a second before they close again. He mutters in little cries, "Yibo ... Wang Yibo ..."

"What's wrong?" a calming voice answers with concern.

Xiao Zhan hears the familiar voice by his ear. Barely awake, he answers in a restless weak voice, "Where are you ...? Hold me ..."

Tenderly, Wang Yibo moves until his chest borders the back of the murmuring person. His arm wraps around the slender waist. His hand gently rubs the belly of Xiao Zhan, soothing him, hoping to ease him of anything ill.

"I'm here. Xiao Zhan, I'm here. Wang Yibo is here." He kisses the side of Xiao Zhan's forehead, then his cheek.

"Xiao Yu ...?"

"He's sleeping in his room."

"Mnn ..." Xiao Zhan murmurs.

His somnolent conscience continues as he needs assurance that the love of his life is by his side. As long as one part of his body touches the body of Wang Yibo, it's tremendous comfort; his hand clutching the other person's shirt or his fingertips touching the other person.

After being soothed for a while, Xiao Zhan turns around and snuggles closer to the body next to him. He takes a deep breath, taking in the pleasant scent of his lover. He falls back into sleep with the abundance of love embracing him.

At the crack of dawn, his eyes gradually open again as he fully awakens. The lighting in the room is gloomy yet his heart is light and soft. In front of him is an innocent, sleeping face. Wang Yibo appears to be sleeping as soundly as any child could be, and to think that this man is now a father of two. With this beautiful scenery playing, Xiao Zhan's lips curl into a smile while his eyes warm up.

"We're sharing the same pillow," he mutters softly to himself. He stays staring for how long he doesn't know; however, the second he notices Wang Yibo waking up, he tightly closes his eyes while his lips stay smiling.

"You're not even trying," Wang Yibo notes, lazily glazing through a face that seems to have rays of sunshine painted across it.

Xiao Zhan opens his eyes with a fully bloomed smile. "I'm too happy to hide it," he replies.

The tired eyebrows on Wang Yibo's face raises up. He asks, "Why are you _too happy_?"

"I don't know, just am."

"But I'm not happy." Wang Yibo closes his eyes and turns away from Xiao Zhan; he faces his side of the bed.

The mellow person pulls at Wang Yibo's arm. "Why are you not happy? — Hey." With concern, Xiao Zhan cranes his neck over to Wang Yibo. "Did you have a bad dream? — Answer me." Xiao Zhan moves in closer, closer to a trap that the other person is setting.

Wang Yibo has lured, now is time to trap; he backs up around and attacks Xiao Zhan with a series of kisses. Xiao Zhan finds his neck held while his cheeks are bombarded with sloppy kisses. He cackles in giggles. It's ticklish. His hands defend by covering his reddening cheeks while his body is pressed down to the mattress. His hands are then grabbed and pulled away allowing his cheeks to be bullied by Wang Yibo. Then it's his lips. His lips are pressed against and then licked. Slowly seduced, he responds passionately to his lover. This monstrous attraction always wins. Fast then suddenly a slow sensuous kiss, allowing him to feel every little movement.

Morning calls for sensitivity; Xiao Zhan begins to feel something hardening against his thigh. He breaks the momentum, turning his face away from the person above. He mutters, "Go help yourself in the bathroom."

"Let me touch you some more before I go." Wang Yibo angles his face to the side and captures those lips again. His crotch rubs against Xiao Zhan's thigh as he deepens the kiss; his tongue greets and courts its counterpart. He shifts up the shirt covering the seductive body underneath and starts kissing down. He licks, kisses and trails over the marks on Xiao Zhan's chest that are still prevalent from his doing the night before.

Wang Yibo grabs the smaller hand and leads it to his throbbing member. "I’m happy now." He grinds the hand against his crotch. “Really happy.”

With a warmly red face, Xiao Zhan sternly states, "Go."

"I'll be thinking of you in there." The man with urgency steals one last kiss before heading to the bathroom.

Meanwhile, Xiao Zhan takes deep breaths to calm his pounding heart. He begins counting his breaths.

After a while, Wang Yibo return into their realm of love. He snuggles himself close to the mellow person on the bed. Naturally, Xiao Zhan turns around to face Wang Yibo. That was a wrong move. Wang Yibo starts to bombard him with kisses on his cheeks again. Xiao Zhan eventually curls himself up from the mattress. He wipes the spits on his cheeks left by the series of kisses. "Really, you ..."

"Wish it was nighttime already," Wang Yibo chirps as his hand goes to Xiao Zhan's hip and gives it a small squeeze.

Xiao Zhan shakes his head at the remark. A thought hit him and he asks the other person with a careful smile, "Do you have any plans today?"

"There's always something to do." Wang Yibo yawns, "Why do you ask?"

"Today is my uncle's birthday. I would like to go visit him and my parents. I'm taking Xiao Yu with me."

"Mnn ..." Wang Yibo murmurs before he closes his eyes for some more sleep. He barely slept during the night while he tended to giant baby in his arms, and then there was that in the bathroom just now.

Xiao Zhan turns to take a gander at Wang Yibo whose eyes are now closed. A question is at the tip of his tongue. He wants to ask but he eventually swallows it back. He slowly gets himself out of bed and heads to the bathroom.

Even after he has done his business in the bathroom and has changed into a different set of clothes, Wang Yibo still remains unmoving on the bed. Xiao Zhan walks to the sleeping person, pokes the pale cheek a few times and then says, "I'm going to go check on Xiao Yu and make breakfast."

A few throaty groans are heard which signifies acknowledgment. Xiao Zhan leaves the room. He peeks inside Xiao Yu's room and sees that the little guy is still sleeping. Thus, he goes downstairs. As he strolls into the kitchen, one of the maidservants greets him, "Good morning, Mr. Xiao. Are you making breakfast again?"

"Yeah, probably just something simple."

After making and fixing breakfast, Xiao Zhan goes back upstairs to get Xiao Yu for the first meal of the day. He opens the door and goes to the small body lying in the bed. The blanket is a dramatic mess. Interestingly, the little one is already awakened.

"Good morning Xiao Yu," Xiao Zhan speaks as he traverses to the windows and opens the curtains.

The little body on the bed curls up. Drowsily he scratches the side of his head. Xiao Zhan goes to his bundle of joy, hunches down to meet as pair of round eyes and asks, "Do you know what day is today?"

Xiao Yu thinks hard causing his brows to furrow together, "..."

"It's your grandpa's birthday."

"It is? — So it will be my birthday soon too?"

"Yupp! Let's get up for breakfast, we'll go visit grandpa."

Like a little zombie, Xiao Yu crawls out of bed and heads into the bathroom. Xiao Zhan stands by as Xiao Yu washes his face and brushes his teeth. Once the little one is all set, the two Xiaos head downstairs.

Xiao Yu climbs into his chair while Xiao Zhan sits on the seat next to him. Their breakfast is already set in place. Xiao Yu picks up his spoon and digs at the omelet. He eats diligently with Xiao Zhan reprimanding him on the side.

Halfway through the meal, a presence descends down the stairs. Naturally, Wang Yibo pulls a chair and sits in his usual spot at the head of the table. He looks and sees that there's no breakfast for him. He glances at Xiao Zhan with his confused doe-eyes. The mellow person instantly remarks, "I didn't think you'll get up for breakfast. I saved some for you, I'll go get it."

Before Xiao Zhan can get up from his seat, Wang Yibo stops him. "I got it," the cool guy walks into the kitchen. By the time he comes back, Xiao Yu is already done with breakfast; he adamantly claimed he is done.

Xiao Zhan takes a quick glance at Wang Yibo, "I'm going to go get Xiao Yu ready," then he follows after the little one who just hopped out of his chair.

“See you, Papa,” Xiao Yu greets.

The two Xiaos disappear upstairs. Inside the delightful room, after Xiao Yu changes out of his pajamas, he spends time picking out his outfit. Eventually, Xiao Zhan fixes Xiao Yu into a yellow jacket with a zipper, then a pair of perfect light-blue jeans.

"Get your beanie then go find a pair of socks. Once you're ready, go stay downstairs with your Papa. I'm going to go change, then we'll go."

"Okay, Xiao Zhan."

While Xiao Yu heads to do as instructed, Xiao Zhan heads back into his room. He opens the closet and looks through his clothes. He picks out an oversized hoodie and wears it over the white T-Shirt he has on. Just then, the other owner of the room comes in. Wang Yibo strolls to the bed and lies on his side. He looks at the other person looking through the closet.

Out of thin air, he remarks, "Zhan-ge not wearing anything looks the best."

The subject matter turns around and grimaces, "You finished breakfast already?"

"What's with your facial expression?" Wang Yibo barks.

"No—nothing," then Xiao Zhan adds, "Just that your comment applies to you better."

"Ahh ... that makes me want you to do some morning worshiping for me."

Xiao Zhan turns his attention back to his clothes. He mutters, "You really won't let me off a day?" His hands begin combing through a collection of trousers, looking to pick out one.

"Why does it sound like you're complaining?"

"I'm not. But I have somewhere to be at today."

"Mnn." Wang Yibo then asks, "What time are we going to your parents and uncle?"

"We?" Xiao Zhan's eyes widen; he turns to look at the man on the bed. He freezes up a bit before asking, "You're ... going?"

"Yeah, why would I miss the chance to accompany you and Xiao Yu to visit your parents? Plus, we never have that dinner with your uncle. Although, we won't ever have the chance to, but I should visit."

Regrettably, Wang Yibo and Han Chifeng never got to meet formally. Xiao Zhan stares at Wang Yibo and his heart mellows in melancholy. He was hopeful and excited about their meeting. _If only_... and not before long, his eyes glistens with tears. _Of course, he wants Wang Yibo to come along but he couldn't ask earlier. He understands if the other person doesn't want to come along._ Wang Yibo gets up from the bed and strolls to the alluring person by the closet. He reaches out his hand to hold Xiao Zhan's face.

"You thought I didn't want to go?" he asks although he already knows the answer. Xiao Zhan doesn't reply. Wang Yibo then smiles, "You're often teary these days. Am I not doing a good job?"

"No," Xiao Zhan shakes his head. "You're good. You're the best."

"Zhan-ge is better than my best — I'm going to see your parents and uncle; I should look good. Can you pick an outfit for me?"

"Mnn. Since you're going too, let's wear something formal."

After dressing himself, Xiao Zhan helps button up a clean white dress shirt for the grim person. With a pouty smile on his face, he complains, "Why do I have to do it? You have hands, why can't you do it yourself?"

Wang Yibo stares endearingly at Xiao Zhan as more buttons are being buttoned. He watches how Xiao Zhan would complain but always end up doing it if it's what he wants. Why is Xiao Zhan lovely like this? Being lovely like this, Wang Yibo can't help but adore and succumb to his knees for this person.

Xiao Zhan speaks while his gaze is where his hands are, "Wang Yibo, do you remember? I once asked if there would be a day where we live together under the same roof."

"I remember," Wang Yibo stares intently at the love of his life. He reflects, "I was young and stupid. I didn’t grasp that moment to give you security. I shouldn't have said the future is long ahead. I shouldn't have said when that day come, I'll keep you with me forever. Instead, I should have kidnapped you home, keep you with me from there on."

Somehow those words are univocally sweet and romantic to his ears. Xiao Zhan beams bashfully while looking at the button between his fingers. "Even against my will?" he asks with a few delighted chuckles.

Wang Yibo leans closer and whispers into Xiao Zhan's ear, "I especially would like to do it against your will." He leans back up again, "But you would become upset. I don't want you to be upset. You turn mean when you're upset, and I don't like it when you're mean to me."

"I'm mean to you?" Xiao Zhan throws a quick glance at Wang Yibo. "Evaluate yourself first before saying that to me. What you do to me is meaner." He perfectly buttons the last button of his lover’s shirt.

"Being mean during sex doesn't count."

"That's not what I'm even referring to. Your brain ... really," Xiao Zhan mutters. His gaze lands on the button he just buttoned and figured it's best if it's left unbuttoned. His hands go back to it. After unbuttoning it, he leans toward Wang Yibo and whispers, "However, I especially like it too when you managed to do things against my will."

Wang Yibo, “…”

Xiao Zhan inclines his head to the side, a cheeky smile on his face. In a heartbeat, he rewards the Wang Yibo’s surprised face with a kiss to the cheek. He playfully turns and hurries to the door but of course, Wang Yibo isn't about to let him go. The mellow person finds himself pulled into a back hug.

"You shouldn't say things like this then run," Wang Yibo remarks.

"It's all about consistency, Mr. Wang."

"Why do I feel like I'm courting you every day?"

"You don't want to?"

"I'm not complaining. I like it."

Xiao Zhan turns around to face Wang Yibo. "You know, if back then you didn't force your way into my life, we wouldn't have today."

Wang Yibo smiles with twinkling eyes, "Thank you for letting me force my way into your life. For opening your heart to me, for having patience with me, and most of all, for loving me."

"I should thank you for keeping your words too," Xiao Zhan expresses gratitude. “For wanting me forever.”

"Not just my words, my feelings are still the same."

"Mine isn't the same,” Xiao Zhan utters. "I don't know how it's possible but I'm loving you more now."

Hearing that, a wide grin spread across Wang Yibo's face. He inclines to his beloved and gives a warm kiss to his cheek. He then pulls Xiao Zhan closer for a comforting embrace.

"Papa, are you kissing Xiao Zhan again?" Xiao Yu asks from the door that was crept open.

Wang Yibo turns around; he replies, "No, I'm only hugging Xiao Zhan. Should I kiss him?"

Xiao Yu pushes the door wide open while he is stuck in a dilemma. He thinks out loud, "What should Xiao Yu answer? If I say no, Papa will kiss Xiao Zhan. If I say yes, Papa will still kiss Xiao Zhan."

Wang Yibo can't help but laugh at the little one. He approves, "You know your Papa well."

"Xiao Zhan, why you always let Papa kiss you?" Xiao Yu asks in a seriously curious manner.

"Are you saying I shouldn't? Should I not let him kiss me for a day? — I won't let him then." Xiao Zhan weasels out of Wang Yibo's embrace and strolls to Xiao Yu. He adds, "Let's give you another outfit to wear since the great Mr. Wang here is going with us."

.

.

Meanwhile, Madam Zhou is leisurely resting in the living area by the main entrance hall. This is the best place to see the three lovelies. The staircase is a glance away and Xiao Yu usually roams around in this area of the house.

Noises can be heard from the top of the staircase and then along with the lovely family, noises follow them down the stairs.

Seeing their prim and proper attires, Madam Zhou questions, "Where are you three going?"

"To visit my parents and uncle," Xiao Zhan answers.

Madam Zhou pauses for a while and then suggests, "Bring daisies."

"Daisies?" Xiao Zhan utters.

"I think your mother would appreciate it."

"Oh ... I will make sure to," Xiao Zhan replies without much thought.

.  
  


.

On the way to the cemetery, the little family stops by a florist shop and got a bouquet of daisies. Currently, the bouquet of daisies is sitting nicely by a cremation urn inside its respective niche. Reflected on the glass that divides the urns from visitors is the mirror image of two adults who are standing firmly while a little guy fidget back and forth.

"Pa and Ma, I'm here again," Xiao Zhan speaks. "It's been a while. This time it's not just me and Xiao Yu. I have someone here who will accompany me for the rest of my life, and we have a little love on the way."

Xiao Zhan then feels a sturdy hand on his shoulder. He turns and smiles at the owner of the hand. "This person, Wang Yibo, he's bit shy when he meets new people," Xiao Zhan says to his parents while his playful gaze remains at Wang Yibo.

"Yeah, super shy," sarcasm rings in Wang Yibo's voice. Then in a blink, his gaze turns soft and tender sending the person who sees this gaze’s heart beating. Gently, Wang Yibo says to Xiao Zhan, "I love you."

"Why … suddenly?" Xiao Zhan murmurs in a smile that is mixed with wonder.

"I want your parents and uncle to know."

“Xiao Yu love Xiao Zhan too,” the little guy announces.

Both adults turn their attention down to Xiao Yu. The little one then remarks, "It’s Grandpa’s Birthday, so Happy Birthday Grandpa."

"Yes, Happy Birthday Uncle," Xiao Zhan says following Xiao Yu.

"Mnn, Happy Birthday Grandpa and Uncle," Wang Yibo follows after Xiao Yu and Xiao Zhan.

"Anything else you want to say to grandpa before we go?" Xiao Zhan says, gazing down at his little son.

"Xiao Yu love you, Grandpa.” The innocent one looks up and around. Xiao Zhan says grandpa is resting here, he should be able to know or hear somehow.

Wang Yibo hunkers down to Xiao Yu. He places both of his hands on the small frail shoulders of his son. Once their attention is on each other, Wang Yibo smiles and tells Xiao Yu, "Your Grandpa fulfilled his promise. He brought you and Xiao Zhan back to me. Papa is thankful for that. Xiao Yu should be proud of Grandpa."

Xiao Yu presses his lips together, his cheek bulges. He nods with his round marble eyes. "Mnn, I’m proud."

A warm smile appears on Xiao Zhan's face, relief, joy, happiness, and all sorts of good feelings inside in him in this moment.

Wang Yibo offers his hand to Xiao Yu and the little one gladfully grabs it. He rises to his feet, glances at Xiao Zhan and pats him on the back. The mellow person can’t help but smile. He so appreciates this moment. With a full heart, he takes another glance at his parents’ and uncle’s niches before walking out with the lovely two following behind.

His steps come to an abrupt stop. "Uncle Helian?"

An old man also stops his steps. Upon making eye contact, he gives a smile, "Ah-Zhan." His eyes bear a degree of surprise as he didn't expect to see the young man before him.

"How are you here?" Xiao Zhan mutters.

"It's Chifeng's birthday. I wouldn't miss it," Helian continues to smile. His gaze descends to the little guy who is the owner of an adorably round face. "Ah-Yu, you promised you'll eat a lot but why are you still so small?"

"I don't know," Xiao Yu beams shyly at his grandpa's friend whom he can't remember exactly. Naturally, he inclines his body closer to his father; his miniature hand gives a squeeze to his father’s reliable hand.

Helian's gaze then goes up to the grim person holding Xiao Yu's hand. He asks, "Young Master Wang, do you remember me?"

Wang Yibo stares back with curious eyes, yet an unreadable expression. He doesn't stay curious long as Helian reveals the answer with his next sentence.

"You got Chifeng on the chest and me on the back," Helian says in a leisure tone as if what happened in the past is nothing of significance.

Wang Yibo understands at once; he replies in a low calm voice, "There were many people. I don't specifically remember anyone."

The old man presses his lips together and nods. His gaze goes back the young boy with a tiny stature. The adorable face is staring back at him shyly. "Ah-Yu, how are you still so cute?"

.

.

Currently, Wang Yibo and Xiao Zhan are sitting on one end of a bench with Helian on the other end. Xiao Yu is currently at a distance but only a glance away with one of the cemetery staff. He's roaming around helping the staff picks up recyclable items on the grasses.

"How are you doing?" Helian asks the young man he regards as a nephew.

"I'm doing great these days," Xiao Zhan replies.

"That's wonderful to know."

The current scenery is peaceful and picturesque. Fresh green grasses cover the land with trees spreading out, sharing the land; a typical park that is available to public. The sky is clear blue with pure puffy stratus clouds.

The old man looks up and reminisces, "Back then, everything happened suddenly. Before I knew it, you and Chifeng were gone. Thankfully, your uncle contacted me when you collapsed, not knowing you were carrying Ah-Yu. He was afraid out of his wits — Thankfully, you were fine. Thankfully that lovely one is fine too. I told Chifeng to bring you back. He said he will, but he didn't contact me again until Ah-Yu arrived."

Xiao Zhan comments, "Uncle didn't say you two stayed in touch."

"Of course, he didn't say. I heard you and Chifeng rarely spoke to each other." It almost sounds like Uncle Helian is scolding Xiao Zhan.

"Mnn ..." Xiao Zhan can't deny it and he have no reason to do so.

"The last time I talked with Chifeng, he said he'll clear everything up before it's too late. You probably already know everything that happened. I hope you don't blame your uncle too much."

"I don't blame him. I understand," Xiao Zhan gives a faint smile.

"That's good. He already blamed himself enough for robbing your parents from you." Helian shakes his head before continuing, "He shouldn't have planned with Wei-ge to use your mother's relationship with Madam Zhou against Wang Zongyan, but Wang Zongyan didn't have to go as far as killing both your parents just to protect his wife. Your parents were threats, but they were innocent."

The old man continues speaking without noticing the reactions of the two people sitting on the same bench as him. "Wei-ge had long lost his wife and child. Yet, his actions lead to Chifeng and you losing your mother and father. Wang Zongyan didn't gain anything either. His wife is alive, but he already lost her the second he killed your parents. It was all losses. How come we didn't realize it earlier?"

The two young person on the bench remains silent. The old man sighs, "In a blink of an eye, a whole lifetime has passed by. Chifeng is forever gone now."

Helian takes a deep breath and then glances at Xiao Zhan whose expression is currently blank. "I was happy when I heard from the farm that you've returned. Even though Chifeng isn't here anymore, seeing how you are now, he must be happy that you and Young Master Wang are able to step past your history and have the happy life you have now."

The old man waits if his nephew would say anything but seeing that the two young individuals doesn't have anything to add, he figures his presence may not be a positive one to them.

"Uncle Helian, where are you going?" Xiao Zhan immediately asks upon seeing his uncle standing up.

"I'm a criminal, I'll find my way around — I'll probably go to the farm when I no longer could go anywhere. Maybe you'll see me here next year, or maybe not. Take care of yourself and live a good life." Helian reaches out his hand and pats Xiao Zhan's head lovingly like he did when the young man was still a child.

“You also take care of yourself,” Xiao Zhan responds, looking up at one of the uncles who adored him since he was a child.

“Of course, I will. That’s how I survive.” He gives a warm smile, then he walks away to his own path.

The two persons remaining on the bench maintain their silence. It appears that both of them are watching Xiao Yu plays a diligent volunteer who’s helping to pick up trash. Eventually, Xiao Zhan breaks the silence, "Wang Yibo, my Uncle Helian messed with my hair. You should fix it."

The silent man turns to Xiao Zhan, his arm stretches to, then his fingers combing through the fuzzy strands of hair. "Since when did you care about trivial things? You know, even with messy hair, you're still handsome. Zhan-ge is still the most beautiful, gorgeous, incomparable—"

"You're much better, Mr. Wang," Xiao Zhan counters. He moves his face close to Wang Yibo. Staring directly at him, he says, "You're flawless. Every part of you is attractive. You have mirrors at home, you should already know."

“Yeah, I know. That’s how I manage to keep you around,” Wang Yibo grins charmingly in return. “Not just keeping you around, you’re obsessed with me too — You were going to kiss me just now, weren’t you?”

"Nope." Xiao Zhan holds in a cheeky smile, moves his face away and leans back on the bench.

"But I want you to kiss me,” Wang Yibo declares.

"So?" Xiao Zhan shrugs.

"Xiao Zhan."

"You're using that voice again. So short tempered."

"Kiss me,” Wang Yibo points at his ready lips.

"Do you have to say it like you're ordering me around?"

"Xiao—"

"Okayyy," Xiao Zhan plunges his face into Wang Yibo's view. All Wang Yibo can see is Xiao Zhan’s smiling face. Xiao Zhan stares into Wang Yibo's eyes, somehow sweeter than usual. He goes forward and kisses. He pulls back and then smiles. Wang Yibo also smiles. Xiao Zhan gives another kiss. Then they smile again. Another kiss. More smiles.

"You're blushing," Wang Yibo observes; his eyes focus on every little thing on the alluring face.

"You don't have to point it out." Xiao Zhan glides his thumb across Wang Yibo's cheek and gives another peck on the candid person's lips; this time his lips linger a bit longer.

Wang Yibo grabs the hand on his face and brings it to his chest. "My heart's beating really fast. I just fell in love with you again."

"I know, I saw it in your eyes,” the mellow person looks down, shy from his own words.

Wang Yibo then asks, "You're good, right? Earlier…?" referring to what Xiao Zhan's Uncle Helian revealed.

"Yeah," Xiao Zhan nods. "I've never dread over it to begin with — You?"

"I wanted to know but knowing doesn't change anything. I still love you and want to continue loving you."

"That's what I want. You loving me," Xiao Zhan adds.

Wang Yibo narrates his thoughts, "The time we spent together is short compare to the time we were separated." Yet, Wang Yibo loves Xiao Zhan throughout all the ambiguity, confusion, and rage. He's been destroyed and broken by hopelessness and unending yearning, yet he can still love Xiao Zhan despite everything.

"We may spend more time apart but during the time apart, I love you throughout it." Xiao Zhan places his hand on Wang Yibo’s cheek and caresses it, "We have the rest of our lives together. Our time apart in the past will eventually be a fraction compare to the time we are together."

"Mnn." Wang Yibo grabs the smaller hand on his cheek and brings it to his lips. He gives it a peck. He covers the small hand with both of his hands and then leans back on the bench. With his hands enveloping a smaller hand resting on his lap, he looks forward. Xiao Yu is strolling around, overly focused with picking up stuff from the ground. Wang Yibo calls the name of the person next to him, "Xiao Zhan."

 _His voice sounds heavy_. Xiao Zhan glances at the owner of that voice, "Yeah?"

"To get to where I am now, I stepped on countless people's head. I don't know when they will come back for me."

"Look at me,” Xiao Zhan waits and once their eyes meet again, he affirms, “I won't leave you. Even if you tell me to, I won't."

Wang Yibo chuckles, "Who says I'll tell you to leave? — Even if you want to, I won't let you leave me. Try and I’ll chain you up."

“Good," Xiao Zhan concludes.

They both sit back and relaxes against the bench. Their attention follows Xiao Yu who’s going around in the grasses. Warm and soft breezes alternate in the air.

"Xiao Zhan, is there anything you want from me?” Wang Yibo asks.

“I can’t think of anything at the top of my head. Why do you ask?”

“Just in case you do. If there’s anything I can do or give to you, I will.”

“For now, all I want is how we are now. Just being able to live together like this.”

“Does it mean I have to keep working so we can live together like this?”

“What do you mean?”

“I want to leave W Corp,” Wang Yibo reveals. “Now isn’t the time, but in the next four to eight years, I should be able to. Although it’s clean but its origination and the way it grew — I don’t want Xiao Yu and our little love to relate to it in any kind of way.”

“Then what’s going to happen to W Corp if you’re not a part of it anymore?” Xiao Zhan questions.

"It will be fine under Assistant Liu’s care. Currently, I’m barely involved but he’s doing a pretty good job. Even without me, they must be able to function."

Xiao Zhan smiles, "That’s good!” Curiously and excitedly, he asks, “Then what are you going to do for a living?"

"There are countless things I want to do, but the first thought is to be jobless and leaches off you. You can work, I'll look over Xiao Yu and our little love.”

"We can do that,” Xiao Zhan comments, then he remembers, “But you can't expect me to cover the cost of your mansion, and on top of that your condo. All of the people working at your mansion, how much money is that per month ..." Xiao Zhan tries to calculate at the top of his head.

"Zhan-ge, you're smart and talented, you'll make it work somehow. I trust that you will make enough to support our family. Just to be clear, I'm keeping my mansion and condo, both are meaningful to me. Also, you're not allowed to fire anybody working at the mansion." Wang Yibo smiles, "These are the only requirements, other than that, everything else is up to you."

Xiao Zhan's jaw hangs open. _Only requirements?_ But these requirements cost so much. How is he going to pay all the people at Wang Mansion? He can't even remember all the faces of the guards yet.

"Don't worry," Wang Yibo tries to assure, "If we go broke, there's still President Zhou. She won't allow her grandchildren to suffer."

"Wow ...” Xiao Zhan gawks. “What a good son you are."

"Of course," Wang Yibo smiles without shame. "Or we can live off the money my father left me. Back then, I had my pride so I refused to use it but if we hit rock bottom, who cares anymore."

"..." Xiao Zhan gapes at how ridiculous Wang Yibo sounds. _Xiao Yu … don’t grow up like this_.

“Pfft!” Wang Yibo bursts out laughing looking at Xiao Zhan's reaction. "Don't worry, I have enough to take care of all of us.”

“Money is not a problem, but your attitude …” Xiao Zhan shakes his head.

“I’m only joking.” Wang Yibo quickly diverts Xiao Zhan’s attention from the current issue. “Look Xiao Yu is coming this way!”

The mellow person turns his attention to his child. He waves at Xiao Yu who is prancing towards their direction. Upon arrival, Xiao Yu claims, “The Staff-Aunty said I helped a lot.”

“You did?” Xiao Zhan says.   
  
“Are you sure you didn’t bother her?” Wang Yibo annoys the little guy.

“Papa—”

“You did great Xiao Yu!” Wang Yibo immediately adds. “Thank you for helping the staff.”

“You mean it?”

“Of course, Papa mean it. It’s good to help other people do good deeds.”

“Yeah. Umm, since Xiao Yu did good, can we go eat sweets?” Xiao Yu asks.

“You have a place in mind already, don’t you?” Wang Yibo alleges with a smile.

“Yeah, where we went before.”

Xiao Zhan interjects, “Sweets? Where?”

“YOURS Café. I took him there a few times before. Maybe he knows that that’s where our love developed, that why’s he likes it there.”

Xiao Zhan winces and disagrees, “He likes it there because there are sweets.”

“Think what you think but I’m going to think my way.”

.

  
.

The lovely family goes to where Xiao Yu chose. They spend roughly two hours at YOURS Café enjoying the atmosphere and each other’s company. During the car ride home, Xiao Yu fell asleep. After arriving home, Wang Yibo carries the bundle of joy out of the car and brings him up to his bedroom. He lies the little one on the bed, takes off his shoes and jacket. He gives him a small kiss on the forehead before pulling the covers over the tiny body. He then leaves the room and goes back downstairs.

Once Wang Yibo is a few steps from reaching the bottom of the staircase, Xiao Zhan who is waiting there utters, “Should we go talk to Madam Zhou now? — Or it could be another day.”

“Let’s talk today since she’s home.”

The couple then walks to the living area where the most elder person of the house usually spends her time in. And currently, she is there in her usual posture, lying on her side on the big sofa with a book in her hands.”

“You’re back?” Madam Zhou glances up from her book. After making eye contact with both Wang Yibo and Xiao Zhan, she asks, “Where’s my grandson?”

“He fell asleep,” Xiao Zhan answers with smile. He then follows Wang Yibo who is walking towards Madam Zhou. The grim person sits down on the couch opposite his mother. On the other hand, Xiao Zhan sits on a couch to the left of Wang Yibo and the right of Madam Zhou, placing him between the mother and son who are currently staring at each other.

The elder, yet effortlessly elegant lady fixes her posture; she sits up and places the book in her hand on the table in front of her knees. She glances at Xiao Zhan, “How are you feeling today? Hopefully, the little one in there doesn’t bother you too much.”

“No, not at all. Even if I am, I’m well taken care of by you and Yibo.” In fact, the one that bothers Xiao Zhan the most these days is neither the little love nor Xiao Yu, but it’s Wang Yibo. He can handle Xiao Yu and the little love, but Wang Yibo is another story.

“Am overly meddling? If I am, don’t hesitate to tell me,” she says.

Xiao Zhan smiles, “Everything you restricts, he,” Xiao Zhan glances at Wang Yibo, “he also restricts so it doesn’t make it any worse or better.”

The honest answer inspires a genuine smile on Madam Zhou’s face. In a light-hearted mood, she glances at her son; however, his grim facial expression calls for a careful evaluation.

“What is it?” she notices.

In a toneless voice, Wang Yibo states, "I don't think it's true that Pa doesn't trust you.”

 _How random — but it’s not like their conversations are ever proper_. Madam Zhou answers in serene voice, "How so?"

"If he doesn't trust you, he wouldn't leave me with you,” Wang Yibo pauses before continuing, “And we both know he loved you more than he loved himself and me."

"I know he love me, but I don't think it's more than his love for you. It's just different.” She scans the face of the young man sitting in front of her. She questions, “Is there something you want to say? Why are you suddenly mentioning your father?" Her son almost never brings his father up.

"I just want to know what happened. What other things I may had misunderstood or didn’t know of or should know of.” He continues, “I know it's all in the past but, ... Pa once said you don't love him, you love someone else. Even to this day, I take his words as that you have someone else other than him. Was that true?"

"Do you really want to know?" Madam Zhou asks with a calm expression.

"Mnn ..." Wang Yibo nods.

“…” Madam Zhou maintains her gaze at the young man before her; her mind contemplates.

"Should I leave?" Xiao Zhan stands up from the side.

“No, stay. You’re also family,” the elder lady looks up at him. She gives a firm look, encouraging to sit back down. After Xiao Zhan sat down, she takes a deep breath and narrates, "My family is from Zhangjiajie." She stares at Xiao Zhan, "I knew your mother from a young age. We attended the same school."

Her gaze then moves to Wang Yibo, "I was barely done with school when your grandparents wanted me to marry your father. They said the marriage is to further support their business; that's what I believed at first, that's what they told me. I didn't mind. Your father was handsome and charming, it wouldn't be hard to love him. Although he was strict, he was also kind and attentive. As years went by, I did love him. Later, … I found out that I didn't marry him, but I was sold to him. I wasn't his wife."

Zhou Xuan looks at her son who seems surprised by her words. "I didn't mind," she smiles to assure her son, although that smile is mixed with bitterness. "I just wished he would've told me himself. He explained that he could never have a wife. It was for my own good that I'm not his wife. So, I was just someone he slept with. Later on, I found out what he does for a living and understood why he has to live the way he lived. I hated that I didn't know anything. I wanted to run but it was already too late, I already love him."

She chuckles, "I love someone I didn’t know anything about. To answer your question,” her gaze matches her son, "Maybe I did love someone else — someone who I think your father is."

Xiao Zhan who listens by the side naturally understands every word with depth. Some of those words were the same exact words she once said to him.

Madam Zhou continues, "At a point, I didn’t know what changed but your father wanted an official marriage. But that didn't matter to me anymore. I had a job, with or without him I can take care of myself — but a public wedding happened anyway. Afterwards, he set up W Holdings and then a few years later, he said he wanted a family. I told him I will never allow my child to grow up doing the things he does. If he forces me, I will kill it myself."

Her eyes stare vacantly into Wang Yibo’s but he can see the resolution in her eyes.

"Your father promised he'll wash his hands clean and we'll start a family. I believed him. But then he killed again. He didn't kill just anyone; this time was someone I'm close to. Your father killed Xiao Zhan's parents for what reason he didn't even try to explain to me. How do I forgive if he never explained? — And by then, I already had you for nine months, I already loved you, how am I going to kill you?"

Wang Yibo listens attentively, and he appreciates his mother’s strength. She’s exceptional at hiding her emotions, a skill he also possesses. Although now she’s speaking about the past as if it is no big deal, he knows it’s heavier than what she’s saying. _She doesn’t mind—that’s bullshit. Knowing her, she hates being cornered unfairly, but it seems like she was cornered every way by his father. She’s probably wording it in the simplest way so that it doesn’t affect his feelings. Afterall, it’s about his father._ Wang Yibo’s eyes glistens as he watches President Zhou. He suddenly realized; she has gotten old. Her hands that would secretly tense up when she hides her emotions has aged. He’s focused on living his life that he never truly paid attention to his mother. He’s growing up but she’s growing old. He hasn’t done anything for her to be proud of at all.

"After I gave birth, every day was miserable. I tried to be happy but couldn’t. I tried pretending but it doesn't work anymore. At some point, being alone was the only thing that made me feel better. Not having to see you and your father made me feel okay. Just to get away from this house, I checked into the same hotel whenever I can. I sat in a small room that I feel I can breathe in."

Her brows furrow together with wear, "He said I didn't love him. If that were true, if I truly wanted to leave, I would have already. No one would be able to stop me. Not even the fact that I'm your mother can stop me."

"..." Wang Yibo and Xiao Zhan listens. It turns silent for a while until Madam Zhou smiles and then says, "All these years, I'm glad you were keeping tabs on me while I was abroad."

Wang Yibo smiles back, "Had to. You obstructed everything I tried to do."

"Not everything, only the decisions I disagreed with."

"You disagreed with almost all of my decisions."

Madam Zhou smiles, "Back then, when I heard from Assistant Deng that you decided not to go through with building the W Pub in the Li area, I was relieved. You never backed down, but you backed down even after taking the location from Li Shizhen."

Wang Yibo, "Mnn."

"It didn’t make sense until Assistant Deng reported that you were seeing someone. I had to come back and see it for myself." She chuckles in reminisce, "I thought of ways of how to use Xiao Zhan against you, but I didn't even have to do anything. You weren't as reckless anymore."

"When did you recognize Xiao Zhan?" Wang Yibo asks.

"Not when I met him at your condo. After your father passed away, I started looking for Xiao Zhan. Assistant Deng found that he's deceased at age eight. That's why I didn't think of anything when I met him. But after learning about Han Chifeng, Xiao Zhan seemed dangerous." She looks at Xiao Zhan, "I had to make sure you aren't on in it with your uncle and the Lis."

"I understand," Xiao Zhan replies with a small nod.

Just then, Xiao Yu strolls into the living area. He looks and freezes his gaze at each adult. "What's this?" He scratches his one cheek that is redder than the other. He probably slept on that side.

"Did you just wake up?" Xiao Zhan asks with a comical smile. The other two adults in the room also looks at the source of cheerfulness in this house; they smile and looks at him endearingly.

Xiao Yu shakes his head left-right. He mutters lazily, "A while ago. I walked around for a long time looking for Xiao Zhan."

“Well, since you are looking for me, let’s go wash your face together.” Xiao Zhan stands up and urges Xiao Yu out and away from the particular living area, allowing the mother-son pair to continue their conversation.

“They’re adorable,” Madam Zhou comments after the two Xiaos. Her eyes then go back to her son who’s awaiting her attention.

Wang Yibo reveals what he learned today, "What Pa did, he did it to protect you. That's what one of Xiao Zhan's uncle said."

"To protect me?" Madam Zhou doesn’t seem to feel anything from it. "It doesn't hurt less or change anything, but I guess I understand the intention. I used that same excuse when I hurt you. I hurt you using the word _protect_ — I send Xiao Zhan away."

"About that, there's something else you should know ..." and Wang Yibo explains about Li Wei.

Zhou Xuan listens to her son's words. In her head, there's no relief or anything. It still doesn't change the fact that she did want to get Xiao Zhan out of Wang Yibo's life, and her judgement did gravely hurt her son. Tired of regrets but there will always be regrets. The only thing to do is accept and let go.

She moves on to another topic. "Xiao Zhan said he wants to take you and Xiao Yu to a farm, how's that going?"

"I don't know when the exact date is yet, but you should be there too."

"I should?"

"You should,” Wang Yibo gives a genuine smile, “I hope you can be there with us."

.

.  
  


_Three nights later ..._

It’s barely midnight when a small frail body finds his sleep interrupted. There are little pokes at his soft bulging cheek. His face pushes into the pillow before he groans and then forces his eyes to open. He turns his face and the first thing he sees is Xiao Zhan smiling at him. Xiao Yu’s round eyes can’t ignore the light in front of his eyes. Xiao Zhan is holding a cake with a candle. Then suddenly there’s more light in the room. He looks to the other source of light in the room and sees his Papa by the lamp that is now turned on.

Xiao Yu’s confused face turns back to Xiao Zhan simultaneously as Wang Yibo walks to them. With the three of them sitting on the bed, Xiao Zhan finally says, “Happy Birthday Xiao Yu. You’re five now.”

“I’m five?” Xiao Yu mutters, pushing his small body up to sit. He rubs his eyes with his two knuckles, cutely like a little penguin.

Wang Yibo moves his face towards the little round face. With the warmest smile possible, he confirms, “Mnn, it’s your fifth birthday. I heard I was supposed to be your present, but you got to meet me before today—"

In an instant, Xiao Yu throws himself into his father. Wang Yibo accepts the small body with laughter and love. The little ball of delight squeezes and snuggles himself against his father, wrapping his limbs and legs around his father.

Wang Yibo pats Xiao Yu’s back. He comforts, “It’s finally your fifth birthday. Back then, did you wait a long time for me? Papa never meant to not go see you.”

“Xiao Yu knows. Papa has a job. Is really busy too,” the little guy mumbles in his father chest.

“Is there a birthday gift you want from me? It’s the first birthday gift I give you, so anything you want, if I can give I will.”

“Anything?”

“If I can.”

Xiao Yu doesn’t hesitate. He stays clinging onto his father as he reveals his wish, “Stay with me and Xiao Zhan all the way to when I’m six years old.”

Wang Yibo chuckles, “Only till six?”

“When Xiao Yu is six, Xiao Yu will ask Papa to stay till Xiao Yu is seven.”

Wang Yibo adds, “And then when you’re seven, you’ll ask me to stay until you’re eight?”

Xiao Yu nods.

“You want me to stay with you that much?”

Xiao Yu nods again.

Wang Yibo rubs the back of the delightful one’s head, “Xiao Yu, look at me.”

Xiao Yu leans his head back and stares up at his father.

“Thank you for wanting me to stay with you. From now on, we’re living together. There won’t be times where I stay away from you and Xiao Zhan for months or years anymore. I’ll be around as much as Xiao Zhan is around you. Xiao Zhan also won’t go away for days or months when I’m with you.”

“Really?”

“Yes, really. I’m sorry that me and Xiao Zhan confused you a lot. Like how we’re living together now, it’s going to be like this onward. So be ready because Papa is going to be mean to you every day.”

Upon hearing that, Xiao Yu smiles brightly, even more radiant than the lit candle on the cake Xiao Zhan is holding.

“I don’t want to interrupt your sweet moment, but the candle is disappearing soon,” Xiao Zhan remarks to the father-son.

The little one turns his body around, but he stays sitting on his father’s laps. The small cake is held towards him. “Okay, Xiao Yu is ready. Sing me my birthday song please.” And his parents did just that for him. He shuts his eyes tight and then wishes. He blows on the little candle to seal his wish.

“Let’s not the eat the cake yet,” Xiao Zhan suggests. “Let’s have it together in the morning with NaiNai.”

“Mnn,” Xiao Yu agrees. He then asks, “Xiao Zhan, can you and Papa sleep with me tonight?”

“Tell your Papa, I’m going to go put the cake away in the fridge — I’ll be right back.” He stands up and leaves the room.

Xiao Yu turns his face around and appeals to his father with his round doe-eyes. “Papa …? Please … please …”

“Since it’s your birthday, I’ll spoil you this time. Just this time.”

“Papa is so kind. I wish it is my birthday every day.”

Wang Yibo pulls the blanket and lies down on the mattress. The five-year-old immediately wriggles into his father’s embrace. “Papa, can you tell me stories?”

“Stories? What kind of stories?”

“Anything cool — Ooh, I know, I know. NaiNai said Papa really like YeYe. Tell Xiao Yu about him.”

“Well, my father … he likes to tell me stories before I go bed.” Wang Yibo then chuckles to himself. His father usually put him to bed with bedtime stories, but how come he sucks at telling Xiao Yu bedtime stories?

“What stories?” the curious little guy finally asks as his father has turned silent for a little while now.

Wang Yibo replies, “All sorts of stories …”

“Look at you two, how cute.” Xiao Zhan says immediately after seeing the cuddling pair on the bed. He hurries to them and lies down on the other side of Xiao Yu. “So, what cuteness did I miss?”

“Papa is telling me about YeYe,” Xiao Yu reports.

“Restart, restart! I want to listen too,” Xiao Zhan says.

Wang Yibo utters, “I barely told him anything yet.”

“Anyway restart. Back then you didn’t tell me about your father but now you’re telling Xiao Yu about him. Wang Yibo, this isn’t fair.”

“Xiao Zhan, please shh …” Xiao Yu puts a finger on his lips. “So Papa can tell stories. He might stop if we say a lot.”

“Xiao Yu, why do you look so funny?”

“Xiao Zhan—”

“Okay, okay,” Xiao Zhan hushes the little one. “Xiao Yu’s Papa, please continue with stories.”

And with a smile, Wang Yibo begins, “Well …”

.  
  


.  
  


.  
  


10.31.20🌻🖤v.rhke

Happy Wei WuXian Day~~~!

It's been a while everyone. Hope all is doing well. 


	50. Down the Road, Together

One evening ...

Inside a luxurious mansion, under a high ceiling room with a chandelier above a dining room, a long table is set with a few dishes. It's a warm family dinner but currently there's no one sitting at the head of the table. Xiao Zhan is sitting by Xiao Yu's side, meanwhile Madam Zhou sits opposite them. The littlest one is engulfed in his own bubble of food, uncaring of the chaotic adult word.

"I don't know if Yibo told you yet, but I'm leaving tonight for an event tomorrow," the elder lady says.

"I didn't know," Xiao Zhan replies. "Me, Yibo and Xiao Yu are leaving tomorrow morning for our trip to the farm."

"Mnn, he told me prior," Madam Zhou adds.

Xiao Zhan nods in acknowledgement. As he eats, he asks, "Do you happen to know what event he's attending tonight?"

"I heard he's at one of the pubs." Madam Zhou then asks back, "He didn't tell you?"

Wang Yibo didn't tell him. Xiao Zhan begins thinking maybe he shouldn't have asked Madam Zhou. She's now staring at him with a concerned expression.

Xiao Zhan replies, "... Yibo left in a hurry." The other person did leave in a hurry in the morning after receiving a call from Assistant Liu, and he has gone silence since.

"When you want to know, call Assistant Liu to ask about Yibo's schedule."

"Mnn," Xiao Zhan nods but there's incongruence in his mind. What Madam Zhou said isn't something he would or will do. If he has to know something, it should be from Wang Yibo. Why can't Wang Yibo tell him himself? Why do he have to call someone else to learn about Wang Yibo's schedule? He's married to him, not someone else.

A dreary feeling flickers within him, reminding him of the past. Back then Wang Yibo informed him of everywhere he went but there was always a lack of details. Even now there's still a lack of details, and even if he calls Assistant Liu, there will still be a lack of details.

"Xiao Zhan, I want more chicken," Xiao Yu points to the dish across the table. "Can I have more?"

"Yupp, I'll give you more." Xiao Zhan reaches over and picks up a drumstick for the little guy.

"Hey Sweetheart, NaiNai is leaving tonight, you're not going to say anything?" Madam Zhou smiles with her words.

"You're leaving?" Xiao Yu asks, holding the drumstick in his hand. His lips are oily along with one cheek.

"Yeah," she replies.

"After eating, Xiao Yu will give you a hug before you go."

"Whose grandson are you? So adorable."

"Yours. Heehee, I'm your grandson."

 _Aww ..._ Madam Zhou smiles with her eyes, a few lines appear at the corner of her eyes; she appears warm and kinder than usual. Listening to the little giggles from her grandson make her want to collect them and keep them in her purse so she can listen to them whenever she wants to.

Her smile then moves over to Xiao Zhan. She wonders, "Why did you stop eating? Is the food not good?"

"It's good. I'm full," Xiao Zhan answers.

.

.

After the dinner together, Xiao Zhan heads up for a shower while Xiao Yu spends time with his grandmother. When Xiao Zhan comes downstairs, it is when Xiao Yu is giving his NaiNai a hug before she leaves. He isn't able to catch a glance of who, but someone came to pick Madam Zhou up. Usually she leaves with a Wang Mansion driver, it's odd that someone picked her up.

After the Madam of the Mansion left, the two Xiaos go upstairs. The bigger Xiao gives the little Xiao a bath instead of his Papa who isn't home.

After giving Xiao Yu a bath, Xiao Zhan and Xiao Yu packs the little guy's stuff for the trip tomorrow. The two Xiaos sit on the floor mingling over the suitcase in front of them. Xiao Zhan looks through the outfits Xiao Yu chose. All in front of him are T-shirts and shorts.

"Xiao Yu, pick some long-sleeve shirts too, it gets cool at night there."

"Yes, Mr. Xiao," Xiao Yu jumps up and salutes with his hand. He smiles bubbly at his father, squinting his eyes into crescent moons as a mean to tease him.

A ray of sunshine spread across Xiao Zhan's face, adoring the little ball delight. All of the maidservants and guards address him as such and thus, the Xiao Yu is mimicking for the delight for it.

Currently wearing his blue shark pajamas, the blue boy swims toward his dresser, he pulls out a black long-sleeves sweater.

"Long pants too?" he asks.

"Yupp, and jeans works too."

Xiao Yu then pulls out jeans and pants in addition to his long-sleeves shirt. He carries a jumble back to the suitcase.

"Pick some more long-sleeves shirts. Can you try to fold your clothes and put them in the suitcase? I'm going to call your Papa."

"Yes, Xiao Zhan."

The bigger Xiao stands up from the floor and walks to the door. He pulls out his phone and checks. There are no texts from Wang Yibo, and thus, he calls. He waits and the call dies off. He calls one more time and this time it's answered.

Wang Yibo, "Yes, my love?"

There's a bunch of noises in the background, a mixture of male and female voices at far distance.

Xiao Zhan asks, "You're not done yet?"

Wang Yibo, "Not yet. Why? Are you missing me like I'm missing you?"

"Pshh — Where are you?"

Wang Yibo, "Currently in your heart and having no plans to leave."

"I'm not playing with you. Where are you?"

Wang Yibo, "I'm not playing with you either, I am in your heart."

"Wang Yibo."

"Just some event. There's nothing special about it."

Xiao Zhan sighs, "... What time will you be home?"

Wang Yibo, "Don't wait for me. You and Xiao Yu can sleep ahead."

"We haven't pack for tomorrow yet."

Wang Yibo, "I'll pack my stuff after I'm back."

"I told Granny Yang we'll be there around noon."

"Noted."

"Alright, drive back safely."

"Yes, love."

Xiao Zhan ends the call and brings his attention back to the little guy in the room. What he sees is a mess. Different colors of shirts and pants covering the suitcase.

"Xiao Yu, I said to fold them not spread them out like this." He walks to the mess and sits down by the little ball of madness.

"Spread and then fold," Xiao Yu retorts in a mischievous demeanor.

"It's not play time. Fold them properly."

Xiao Yu mutters with a pout, "But that's not fun."

"It's not always about fun. Come on, do it like how I do." Xiao Zhan picks up one of the shirts and begins folding.

"I don't want to ..." comes a whiny voice.

"Xiao Yu," Xiao Zhan stares with a stern face.

"Yes, yes, Xiao Yu will fold the clothes." Like a scaredy-cat baby turtle who wants to hide himself inside its homey shell, he grabs one of the long-sleeves shirts and tries to follow his father, but the shape is still weird.

"I need help." He meekly hands the weird shirt to his father. Xiao Zhan fixes it and then places it into the suitcase. The father-son pair does that repeatedly.

Their little assembly line ends shortly, and once the little luggage is ready to go Xiao Zhan zips the suitcase up.

"Bedtime," Xiao Zhan whispers at the little guy who seems dozy now; he inclines his head down to gauge Xiao Yu's fading gaze. Folding clothes is indeed boring to the little guy.

"Look at you," the bigger Xiao scoffs with a smile at the little Xiao. He reaches out his hand and caresses Xiao Yu's round cheek. "Let's go to bed."

Xiao Yu nods a sleepy nod; he stands up and drags himself into bed. He lies down while his father covers him with his SpongeBob and Patrick blanket.

"When will Papa be home?" he murmurs as he closes his eyes.

Xiao Zhan soothes, "You'll see him tomorrow. For now, let's just sleep."

With tenderness, he pats Xiao Yu's arm a few times and like magic the little one flies off to dreamland. Xiao Yu's growing up every day, so is the little love. Xiao Zhan remains there and watches Xiao Yu for a while more. He places his hand on his belly that has rounded out about two centimeters more; he rubs a few times as he lies down next to Xiao Yu. The silence of the room eventually seduces him, and he falls asleep.

.

.

Around an hour and a half later, his unsettled mind flinches out of sleep. Right away, he hears the steady breathing of the little one sleeping soundly. He scans around the room and then at the innocent boy by his side. Those bulging cheeks never fail to remind him of someone, someone who probably isn't home yet.

He gives a peck on Xiao Yu's forehead. "Continue your sweet dreams." He sits up from the bed and goes to turn off the light, leaving the nightlight on for the little boy currently in dreamland.

His slender figure leaves the room, gently closing the door. The lights on the second floor is still on. Routinely around 11PM, one of the housekeepers would dim the lights of the mansion as ordered by Madam Zhou. Xiao Zhan ambles in light steps passing the mouth of the staircase to the other side where his room is. The lights downstairs in the main entrance is also still on.

He strolls through the empty pathway as he heads back to his room, simultaneously gazing down to the first floor. Now in front of the door to his room, and surprisingly, he opens the door to the side-view of the someone he's thinking of.

Wang Yibo is currently smirking while talking on the phone. Once he notices Xiao Zhan, within two seconds, he ends the call. He greets the love of his life with smiles as he drops the mobile device in his hand onto the bed.

"You're back." Xiao Zhan walks into the room. "Who were you talking to?"

"Someone."

"What someone?"

The smiling person walks to Xiao Zhan. "Someone that don't matter in this moment." He cups Xiao Zhan's cheeks and starts kissing, taking turns on each cheek.

Xiao Zhan grimaces from the odor of alcohol of the other person. "How much did you drink?"

"Only few cups."

"You smell, ... get off me." Xiao Zhan pushes the other man away, but he's pulled right back into that man's arm.

Wang Yibo nestles on Xiao Zhan's neck, "I haven't seen you all day but you're being mean to me."

"Who told you to drink?!"

"Aww, are you mad at me? Xiao Zhan is mad at Wang Yibo," the playful man says in muffles as he buries his face in Xiao Zhan's neck.

"Let go of me!" Xiao Zhan pushes the other person away again. He frowns, "Go take a shower, I'm going to pack my luggage. Start packing your stuff after your shower."

Beaming like a star, Wang Yibo salutes with his hand by his forehead, "Yes, Mr. Xiao!"

Xiao Zhan shakes his head at the other person. Amazing how similar that sounded compare to Xiao Yu. The mellow person walks to the closet. Meanwhile, Wang Yibo grabs a towel and goes in for a shower.

.

.

Later, the person oddly full of cheers comes out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. Xiao Zhan is sitting on the floor next to the suitcase, finishing up his side of the luggage. The playful man lurches quietly behind the mellow person and sneaks a kiss on his cheek.

Immediately, Xiao Zhan lands his hand on Wang Yibo's cheek, pushing him away.

"Appp—" but the recently showered man springs right back, "I don't smell anymore."

The alluring person moves in and smells Wang Yibo's neck, "Mnn, you don't anymore."

He turns his attention back to the suitcase and solemnly adjusts his clothes in there; all the while, Wang Yibo is nestling his face on his shoulder, spouting a bunch of gibberish about clothes. Once Xiao Zhan is done, he rises up and walks to the bed. A confused person is left behind; his body remains at the same place while his puppy eyes follow Xiao Zhan to the bed.

 _Odd_. _Very odd._

Nonetheless, Wang Yibo begins picking out outfits for the trip tomorrow.

As he does so, he makes sure to bother the person in the bed. "Xiao Zhan, do you think the handcuffs is still there at the farm? If not, I might have to bring my own."

"Are you crazy?" comes flying not just words but a pillow from the bed.

"Yeah, crazy in love with you," Wang Yibo retorts with smiles. He hugs the pillow Xiao Zhan threw as if it's the love of his life.

"Wrahh, not sweet," the person in the bed winces.

"Wow! It's night but you're having morning sickness." He throws the pillow back to the bed.

"Tch." Xiao Zhan grabs the pillow Wang Yibo threw back to the bed. He fixes it back in place and then lies down on the mattress. As he pulls the blanket to cover himself, his gaze lands on Wang Yibo's phone by the pillow. His hand naturally grabs it, but he stops himself from opening it.

Sure, back then they used each other's phone without asking for permission, but after reconciliation, it hasn't been that case. The fact that he's questioning to open it already makes him feel bad about himself. He eventually places the phone where it was originally.

He lies on his side of the bed, turning away from the other person who's still busy with packing his stuff.

After a while, Wang Yibo who has changed into his nighttime clothes turns off the light, only leaving the table lamp on. He crawls into bed and hugs the older person from behind. He kisses the nook of Xiao Zhan's neck before leaving a trail of kisses to his cheek. His hand slides from Xiao Zhan's hipbone to his buttock. He caresses and squeezes as he kisses, "Are you excited for our trip tomorrow?"

Xiao Zhan replies in a small voice, "... not really."

Wang Yibo pauses. He then leans up and take a gander at the older person but the most he can see is the side of his face.

Xiao Zhan continues, "I don't feel good."

"What's wrong? Are you feeling ill?"

Xiao Zhan breathes out a huge sigh. "I'm not ill. I just ... have a bad feeling — Are there problems at work for you?"

"No." Wang Yibo's brows furrow together. "Why do you ask?"

"Are you sure?" Xiao Zhan questions.

"There's nothing out of place. There are no problems."

"I feel like you're not telling me something."

Silence inserts itself into the conversation between the two lovers for a good minute. Both bodies remain still. The first to move, Wang Yibo, he lies back down on the bed and snuggles with the mellow person.

"You're overthinking."

"Are you sure?" Xiao Zhan repeats.

"We're going on a trip tomorrow, let's enjoy the time together with Xiao Yu. Don't think too much."

"..." _Thinking too much?_

"Xiao Zhan, can you turn to look at me?"

Due to the lack of movement, Wang Yibo grabs Xiao Zhan's arm and pulls him back. Just a glance at the mellow person's face, he knows right away, the love of his life is upset — and it's worser than he thought.

"Xiao Zhan ..." Wang Yibo utters.

The upset person turns away and lies on his side again but within seconds his back is touched by the body of his lover and he's wrapped up in an embrace.

"I'm sorry," Wang Yibo begins.

Xiao Zhan doesn't reply, "..." _Why is Wang Yibo apologizing?_

"Hey, talk to me."

"..." _About what?_

"Xiao Zhan."

"..." _What?_

"Come on ... not this again."

"Again?" Xiao Zhan sits up from the bed.

Wang Yibo immediately follows. His perplexed doe-eyes immediately pleads, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

"Like what?" comes a sulky voice.

"My bad. I'm wrong. Whatever you're thinking, it's not like that. It's nothing you have to worry about at all. I promise."

Xiao Zhan looks down and stays silent. He then utters, "Maybe I'm the one being annoying."

"No, you're not. You can say more than this. Do more than this. Demand from me. It's all fine. Just don't go silent on me."

"..."

Wang Yibo grabs the hand of his precious person. "I'm sorry if I'm restricting you from lots of things these days. Do you feel trapped? Am I too controlling?"

Xiao Zhan shakes his head. "It's not that." His gaze moves up to meet Wang Yibo.

Like how Wang Yibo once accepted the condition of being with him, he'll have to accept that there are certain things the other person won't tell him. If he demands more, it's like he's being selfish again. How they are these days are more than what he can ask for.

"You won't give me answers anyway," Xiao Zhan responds. "I'm tired, I'm going to sleep now." He lies down and turns to his side of the bed.

Unable to understand the mood of his lover, but Wang Yibo lies back down behind Xiao Zhan. His hand searches for Xiao Zhan's cheek. He holds the warm cheek and turns the alluring face to meet his.

Gazing into those alluringly sad eyes, he coaxes, "I'm sorry if I did something wrong. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings."

His face moves in, his lips press on Xiao Zhan's. He closes his eyes as he kisses and searches for his love; he feels a bit more assured once Xiao Zhan kisses him back. He seizes the opportunity to deepen the kiss, his tongue excitingly greets Xiao Zhan's but his flow is cut when the mellow person pulls away, turning his face back to his side of the bed.

Wang Yibo snuggles closer and wraps his arm around Xiao Zhan. He kisses the frail shoulder by his chin.

"Today, the event I was at, it wasn't like those events five years ago. There weren't women serving elites. I don't attend those events anymore — On the phone earlier was Tou Ye."

He caresses Xiao Zhan's arm.

"Don't be upset. I don't want you to have any negative feelings — hmm?"

Wang Yibo lifts his head from the pillow and cranes his neck over to take a look. Xiao Zhan has his eyes closed. The colors on Wang Yibo's face dims a bit. _Why is he being ignored?_ The doe-eyed man stares and can't resist to kiss the cheek next to him, and so he kisses it a few times even if the owner of that cheek is ignoring him. He smothers and sucks mischievously. _Nomm nomm nomm_ ... but there's still no reaction. This cheek is soft, this person is lovely, his scent is pleasant ... Wang Yibo breathes.

Why does it have to be up now? Shit! And shit! — Having Xiao Zhan this close but he can't do anything to him is torturous. He can only remind himself to breathe. Wang Yibo kisses Xiao Zhan's shoulder one more time before he crawls out of bed, heading to the bathroom.

Quietly, he closes the door. He sits on the closed toilet seat and pulls out his growing member from his pants. This is all the person out there's fault, yet that person is comfortably sleeping. Wang Yibo rubs then strokes to relieve his sexual needs, hoping to end it soon so he won't have to bother the other person to release his needs with. He rushes it.

Time goes by, as he's enjoying a torturous need, the bathroom door creeps opened — and it is none other than the person he's imagining of. The alluring person stands with one hand still holding the doorknob. Sparks of surprise flicker in his eyes.

With no sense of shame, Wang Yibo bluntly invites, "Want to join?"

Almost immediately, the cheeks on his alluring face turn pink. Xiao Zhan berates with eyes slightly widened, "You are ridiculous ..."

"Since you're already here, you should lend me a hand—if not then close the door and go back to bed before I get more ridiculous—I'm warning you."

Wang Yibo removes his hand; his member stands tall as he stares expectantly at the person at door. Half of his heart is still up with his invitation; it'll be great if he isn't rejected — and he isn't rejected.

Xiao Zhan nibs on his bottom lip as he plods to and kneels down before Wang Yibo. He stares at the result of his beloved's inability to control himself; it's profusely hard and ready to be pleased.

He looks up and mutters, "... perverted bastard."

Wang Yibo smiles sweetly in return, "I love all your praises."

Xiao Zhan grabs the pants of the perverted bastard and slides it down to his ankle then off entirely. His hand then goes to where his attention is; he grips the thick member. After a few strokes, he caresses it with the tips of his fingers from the base to the head. He nears his face to the twitching object.

Like a docile feline pleasing its master, Xiao Zhan nuzzles the thick member against his cheek and nose. He whispers small words that his beloved adores, "Bo-ge ..." His lips brush against it as he looks up, "You said lend a hand, you don't want more than my hand?"

Little grunts dwell under Wang Yibo's breath. His muscle of flesh twitches, the small grazes on his cock makes him wants to shove himself inside the pretty little mouth of his lover. His arm reaches down, he holds Xiao Zhan's chin, angling it up. His thumb caresses those soft lips before inserting it into his mouth. _He's not upset? He's really willing to do it?_

His doubts are licked away; his thumb is sensuously sucked and welcomed. A pleased smile emerges on his face, he twirls his thumb, playing with the mischievous wet tongue. _How to not love this person more and more each day?_ Even something as simple as this feels so good.

He removes his thumb, thrillingly looking forward to something else. He grips his throbbing cock and points it at Xiao Zhan's mouth. "Do you want to taste it?"

"Mnn, I want to." Xiao Zhan looks up with his innocent-looking eyes. "Can Bo-ge let me taste it?"

 _Fuck!_ ... with patience.

"Ngh ... Taste it and tell me how you like it?"

Xiao Zhan narrows in and kisses. His tongue glazes all over the shaft. The stiff member is now coated in a glistening gloss of warm saliva. His hand grazes it as his tongue presses flat against the underside of the shaft. He licks from the base to the head, closing his eyes as the throbbing member disappears into his mouth.

"Do you like it that much?" Wang Yibo asks in a breathier voice; his cheeks blushing in romantic colors.

"Mhnnm," Xiao Zhan moans with the hard shaft inside his mouth. He worships his beloved; his hand grasps the base, his tongue twirls around slowly as he listens to the breathy moans of his lover, vividly feeling the gradual squirms from the cock against his tongue and lips.

Wang Yibo grasps Xiao Zhan's hair, "Then it's all yours, take it all in," pushing his head down, having his whole shaft enveloped in Xiao Zhan's mouth.

The alluring eyes of the mellow person redden and tears brim. Barely adjusted, his head begins bobbing rhythmically to his lover's desired pace. The pressure on his hair increases as the excitement of his lover heightens in dangerous degrees. It continues even when he gags as the back of his throat is attacked. His hands clasp tight onto his lover's thighs. He clutches.

Wang Yibo pulls out, his tip leaking, still hard and throbbing, he holds Xiao Zhan's chin up. He looks at a face with brimming tears, the tip of his nose is red, his lips are crimson with spits and precums flowing out from his mouth. Wang Yibo pulls the sweetly erotic face nearer; he lowers his face down and gives a comforting peck to his precious person.

He rises to his feet. Xiao Zhan follows on his knees; just as he about to insert the thick member back into his mouth, Wang Yibo grabs his wrist.

"Not there—Stand up."

Unsure of why, but Xiao Zhan ascends up to his feet. He doesn't have a chance to question before he's cornered in front of the sink. His lips are captured in a breath. It's messy but a slow sweet kiss. Everywhere he's touched, it turns into burning desirous sensations. Soft and tender. His groin is rubbed and fondled, his breaths become longer and heavier. He trembles, curling up.

The two lovers gaze into each other's eyes. Wang Yibo fixates every ounce of his attention on Xiao Zhan; his hand doesn't cease to stroke his lover's crotch. He watches a face that is filled with needs which isn't much different from his own.

Enjoying this beautiful moment, he mutters, "Sometimes, I can't guess your mood at all."

"You think it's easy to appease you and your moods too?" Xiao Zhan breathes.

"So, can you tell me now why you're upset?" Wang Yibo nears his face in, his breath mixing with the alluring person's.

In return, Xiao Zhan kisses his lover's lips, "You disappeared and didn't tell me anything. Didn't text or call me this entire day."

"That's all?" Wang Yibo kisses back.

"Fuckin bastard!" Xiao Zhan slams his fist on Wang Yibo's chest. "You think it's no big deal?! If I did what you did, you'll chained me up!"

"But it's different."

Xiao Zhan cups Wang Yibo's face and looks at him directly. "How is it different? You're measuring me with a different standard than yourself?"

Wang Yibo, "I went for work."

Xiao Zhan, "But still, you should call me."

Wang Yibo starts kissing Xiao Zhan's cheek. "If I could then I would all the time. I didn't know you're this attached to me." He smiles, "Do you want me around all the time?"

"No not at all."

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again."

"If it happens again, I won't let you go to work anymore."

"Yes, Zhan-ge. But if there's something urgent, you can call Assistant Liu. He'll be more available to answer."

"If during time of urgency, I have to call Assistant Liu, then why did I marry you? I might as well marry him instead — ahhhh!" He yelps from the sudden twist on his cock. Wang Yibo furiously strokes it.

His eyes now glaring, and he scowls, "What did I say about bringing up someone else between us?!"

"Mhhnn, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I won't do it again," Xiao Zhan whimpers. He inclines forward and erases the scowl on his lover's face with his lips. "Don't be mad at me, I'm still upset at you. Stop! Stop doing that!"

Wang Yibo, "So what if I'm mad?!"

Xiao Zhan presses his lips together and groans, sulking. "I'm upset but still try to please you. If you play rough tonight, I will take it to heart."

_Take it to heart ..._

Wang Yibo slows down his hand. "I'm sorry ..." He sets his eyes on the crimson set of lips in front of him, "I'm not mad anymore, let's continue—"

"There's something I want," Xiao Zhan interrupts. With utmost tender, he leans his forehead against Wang Yibo's. He takes a few moments. "You said I can demand from you, can I?"

Wang Yibo nods.

"When I ask questions, I want full answers," he nears his face forward, "Can Bo-ge do that for me?"

Wang Yibo starts smiling, "Why are you so adorable?"

"Answer me." Xiao Zhan wraps his arms around his lover's neck and pulls him closer for a kiss.

"Mhnn," Wang Yibo groans, and this time no more words can interrupt as both begin rigorously eating at each other's mouth.

After minutes of an unyielding passionate kiss exchanged between the lovers, Xiao Zhan turns to face the sink and mirror. In a split second, his pants is yanked down. Wang Yibo goes down to his knees. His hands caress the soft, firm buttocks. His lips drag against the soft skin, kissing and licking to the awaiting entrance.

Xiao Zhan moans as a larger pair of hands spreads his round ass cheeks apart, his lover's tongue wets the area with abundance spits, probing in, curling inside; he squirms, enduring the loving as both of his hands grasp tight onto the sink, arching to meet him better. And then comes something much bigger. It presses up and down at the entrance, enticing him further. Then it slides in slowly. Both moan in unison as their bodies are fully connected again. Absolutely there is nothing in the world that will seduce this kind of feeling; with each other, each time is worth treasuring.

There're no sounds of skin slapping, only full slow deep thrusts, repeatedly harassing a sweet spot. Xiao Zhan has his lips parted open as he looks in the mirror, watching the sexy man behind drowning into him; breathy gasps and moans endlessly escape his mouth from each squelch.

Certain feelings are indescribable, can only be felt. Sweet and slow, his body follows its natural course. He squirms against the hardness inside him. He yearns, he moans, his hand goes to his aching member for relief but is instantly seized and held back.

"No hands," Wang Yibo pants.

"... then do it for me," Xiao Zhan looks at the reflection in the mirror. His pleading eyes meet with a pair of gentle eyes, well until that person smirks.

For however long they have been this way, he doesn't know but this scenery is to his liking. It's fuckin sexy beyond his imagination.

"I feel the same," Wang Yibo breathes heavily, thrusting, gearing up towards a shared destination.

Xiao Zhan yelps in response, at the same time, feeling Wang Yibo's hands crawling up under his shirt. He trembles from the plucking on his chest, his abdomen tightening.

"Kiss me," he purrs, inclining his head over his shoulder, and he's met with a kiss. Fulfilled and loved, all the senses in his body rushes to one place.

Wang Yibo locks the mellow person securely with himself as he surges in deep slow waves, intensely hitting one particular spot. He listens to the quickened cries of his lover, grips his hardness, strokes it enough before leaving it bare. Locking his arms around the mellow person again, he thrusts into the now trembling body, pushing him to his destination.

Destination reached, Xiao Zhan feels the white fluids shooting out, his quivering body spontaneously pushes his lover away, but he's tightly embraced from behind, his body and voice shake loudly in protest ... until he's drained. Trembling, he breathes and breathes again, calming his breaths, then the thick member from behind slides out.

Once he's let go off, he leans back against the sink, his gaze lands on the unsettled member of his beloved. He drops down to the floor and opens his mouth.

"Stick out your tongue too," Wang Yibo demands in quick breaths. He strokes a few times before his seeds of love spurts out on the lips, tongue and cheek of his precious person.

His heavy breaths settle out into the air. _Ahhh_ ... He calms down before hunkering down and supports the love of his life up. Xiao Zhan leans against the sink meanwhile Wang Yibo grabs a bunch of tissues and wipes off all of the love traces on his body. The now overly caring man collects the pants on the floor and fixes it Xiao Zhan and then himself.

Wang Yibo stands with his hands on his beloved's waist; he kisses, "I played nice. Did I do well?"

Xiao Zhan smiles against the nibbling on his lips. What a unique creature of life.

"But I must've did well, you came a lot," Wang Yibo continues with a beaming smile; he zooms out, taking a clear look at the beautiful person in front of him.

Xiao Zhan slams his hand on Wang Yibo's arm. He looks down before looking up at his lover again. "I want to go back to bed."

Wang Yibo wraps his arm around the mellow person. Xiao Zhan leans on him; he supports his lover back into bed, helping him lie down on his side.

He follows, cuddling behind the mellow person. He nibs on Xiao Zhan's ear, "Are you feeling better now? You're not upset anymore?"

Xiao Zhan murmurs, "Upset is upset. Making love is making love. You fucked me good doesn't lower your wrongdoings."

Wang Yibo adores with smiles, "Zhan-ge," and he snuggles closer. "You're the best. I love you. Love you. Love love love love you."

"Shut up."

Wang Yibo chuckles, "I still love you. Love you so so so so much. Do you love me? Because I so so so very much love you."

"I love you too, so shut up."

Wang Yibo shakes with the giggles he doesn't try to conceal. Even if he try to, it wouldn't work; when happiness is overflowing nothing can hide it.

"Wang Yibo, if you keep this up, I will go sleep with Xiao Yu."

"Zhan-ge ..." whines the cool guy, yet still chuckling.

Sighs. Xiao Zhan heavily sits up, but the other person immediately springs up and clings his arms around him.

Hastily, Wang Yibo coaxes, "Aww, baby baby baby, don't go. Sleep, let's sleep, I will shut up now."

"Better be it," ... and Xiao Zhan lies back down, and Wang Yibo immediately snuggles closer but this time with his mouth shut.  
  


.

.

Tomorrow early morning ...

Bounce — and then there's another bounce — then another bounce. Xiao Zhan opens his eyes and the first thing he sees is the adorable son of his.

"Wow, handsome," he mutters as he examines the little guy who's sitting by his side on top of the blanket. Xiao Yu's hair is slicked, comb to one side. He's wearing a mini white dress-shirt tucked into a black dress pants; a red bow tie completes his look.

"Papa dressed me up handsome." Xiao Yu points his forefinger at the other man in the room who's dressed in a similar fashion. "Papa is dressed up handsome too."

Xiao Zhan shifts his gaze to where Xiao Yu points. Wang Yibo stands handsomely by the side of the bed; he's in a purely white formal dress shirt with tailored details, matching with an exquisite slim black trouser; no tie or bow tie.

"And now is time to dress up the giant baby who just woke up," Wang Yibo tells Xiao Yu but his gaze fixates on Xiao Zhan.

"What giant baby? You two are the babies." Xiao Zhan rubs his cheek with the back of his hand.

"Come on baby, let's get you dressed up." Wang Yibo dawdles leisurely to Xiao Zhan and kneels down, both of his forearms rest flat on the bed while he offers his face closer toward Xiao Zhan

"Why are we dressing up?" the mellow yawns.

Wang Yibo whispers, "We're going back to a special place where that little person there was made, of course we have to dress up for the occasion. It's for his grand commemoration."

"...!" Xiao Zhan frowns, grabs and throws the blanket at Wang Yibo.

"What? You forgot how he was made?" Wang Yibo grins, fixing the blanket back onto the bed. "I didn't lose sleep for you to forget my great diligence. You worked hard too."

"Be careful of your words," Xiao Zhan mumbles with his slightly blushing face as he sits up from the mattress.

"Aww, my baby is scolding me," Wang Yibo teases.

"Aww, Papa is getting scold by his baby," Xiao Yu remarks after.

"You two are noisy." Xiao Zhan leaves the bed from his side of the bed and walks into the bathroom.

"I prepared your outfit in there. Wear it."

"What if I don't?"

"Then I'll personally put it on you," Wang Yibo stares at the back of the person disappearing into the bathroom.

He turns to Xiao Yu and says, "Hey madness, I was bad yesterday. I think Xiao Zhan is still a bit upset at me."

"Xiao Zhan is?"

"Mnn. You and I have to be on our best behavior today, okay?"

"Okay."

"Did you pack your toys?"

"Oh — I didn't. I should?"

"You can play while you're at the farm. Or you want to go without them?"

"No, no, no, I want my friends with me."

"Then go! I'll come get you in your room after I coax my baby."

"Yes, Papa!" The little ball of delight rolls on his way.

Wang Yibo smiles while his gaze follows Xiao Yu out the door. He appreciates the hype and cheerfulness the little guy carries. Xiao Zhan has said that the little one is the _light of his life_ , words can sound pretty but are only meaningful once understood, and Wang Yibo has come to understand those words.

He walks to and settles on the bed. Just thinking about today, excitement grows. Today is a day he looks forward to.

Just then, the bathroom door opens, and the greatest source of his excitement appears. Xiao Zhan has already changed into the clothes prepared; an outfit isn't much different from his.

"Wow, handsome," Wang Yibo remarks cheerfully as he traverses to Xiao Zhan. His hand tenderly places on his lover's back. "How are you feeling today?"

"I can walk fine." Xiao Zhan strolls to and takes a seat on the bed.

"Are you still upset at me?" Wang Yibo pokes Xiao Zhan's shoulder, standing by.

Looking straight into empty space, Xiao Zhan wears the expression of a pouting child; he begins, "Yesterday, after my shower no one dried my hair for me."

"..." Wang Yibo's lips presses together in a straight line while his puppy eyes appear.

"After my meals, I was full but no one pester me to keep eating."

"It's all my fault," Wang Yibo repents in quiet soft voice.

"It was peaceful and there wasn't anyone to bully me."

"Xiao Zhan-ahhh ..."

"I waited ... no texts, no calls."

"Zhan-ge ... forgive me." He pokes the mellow person's shoulder again. "... Why didn't you text me first? When you went to Zhangjiajie you texted first all the time."

Xiao Zhan glances up at Wang Yibo, "Right, the table were turned. You don't treat me like how you do as the early days anymore." He looks down, "What did I expect?"

"Xiao Zhan-ahh, if you want me to text you first, then you could've just said so."

"I thought if you miss me enough, you'll text me. I was wrong."

"I was working."

"The ultimate excuse, I can't reason against it. You can do no wrong. You're always right. I ask you questions, you answer something else. My low comprehension can't keep up with you."

Wang Yibo stops responding. He simply turns and walks away to the door.

"Where are you going?" Xiao Zhan blurts.

He's met with no answer, but it's a relief that the grim person didn't walk out the door. Instead, he hunkers down to a box on the floor. He picks it up and carries it back to the person on the bed.

Standing in front Xiao Zhan, Wang Yibo kneels down in front of the love of his life.

Xiao Zhan sits still on the bed, somewhat bewildered, unsure of the other person's intention. Wang Yibo grabs his foot; spontaneously, he pulls his feet away.

"Let me," Wang Yibo looks up at the mellow person with all seriousness. Xiao Zhan softens his leg and let it flow with the guidance of the stern person.

Wang Yibo opens the box to a pair of white shoes, along with it is a pair of socks he prepared. With tenderness, he places Xiao Zhan's foot on his thigh, then he slips the sock on his lover's foot. In the same manner with the other foot, he does it with care.

His actions are delicate and gentle; he takes the pair of shoes out of the box. His holds Xiao Zhan's foot, slipping the shoe on. As if it will break if he puts any strength on it, Wang Yibo lightly places Xiao Zhan’s foot back on the floor. He adjusts the shoelaces and ties it in the shape the alluring person prefers.

Xiao Zhan watches those affectionate gesture and his heart melts along. Both of his feet are now in a beautiful white formal pair of sneakers made of full-grain leather, a tiny symbol of the sun is marked on the side-quarter of the shoe. His heart melts even more once the grim person plants a kiss on his knee. And it is just now that he notices the pair of shoes Wang Yibo is wearing, there's a corresponding sunflower on his right shoe.

Xiao Zhan's wavering gaze shifts up to meet with Wang Yibo's. It isn't nighttime but there seems to be stars in the eyes he's gazing into; it's glistening, mesmerizing with romance.

"We're walking down a road called life together," Wang Yibo grabs Xiao Zhan's hand, the hand wearing the ring, and brings it to his lips. As if it's the utmost fragile thing, Wang Yibo tenderly kisses the hand of his beloved.

He looks up, "I answered you last night." He subtly squeezes Xiao Zhan's hand. "I'll try to give you full answers when you asked questions. I'll report it all to you, okay?"

"Remember your words. Full answers.” Xiao Zhan holds the hand holding his and gives it a few playful shakes. "Put yourself in my shoes sometimes, I'll do the same."

And just like that Wang Yibo beams as if he has conquered the world, he stands on his knees and like magnets, Xiao Zhan leans forward. Their lips meet and speak in a love language only they both can understand.

Thankfully, they still remember that they have somewhere to be at and a particular little one is absent.

"I have our luggage in the car already. Xiao Yu is in his room, let's go get him."

"Emm."

.

.

Inside Xiao Yu's room ...

Xiao Zhan gawks, "What is this?"

There's a mountain toys ranging from huggable plushies to toy cars on the floor of Xiao Yu's room.

"Papa said I can take my friends along," he glances up answering his father.

Xiao Zhan swings his head to look at Xiao Yu's Papa.

"He can ... right?" Wang Yibo is questioning anything and everything in this current moment.

Xiao Zhan hangs his head defeatedly to the side. With the amount of toys Xiao Yu pulled out, they might as well carry this bedroom with them there. There's no need for toys there. When Xiao Zhan visited there as a kid, days went by like blinks of an eye.

He brings his gaze back to the little ball of delight on the floor, "Xiao Yu, pick only three."

"But three is too little ..." Xiao Yu pleads with his eyes at Xiao Zhan but he knows it absolutely won't work. His round-marble eyes glide over and blink pleasingly at his Papa for help.

"Xiao Yu can pick more—four," Wang Yibo immediately changes his words upon noticing Xiao Zhan's stare on him, "Just four is enough."

"Fine," Xiao Zhan concedes with one extra toy. "Xiao Yu pick four. Wang Yibo, you take care of this, I'm going to head downstairs."

After his words, the slender figure disappears out of the room. At the same time, Wang Yibo and Xiao Yu begins organizing the pile of toys on the floor back into its bin in the corner of the room.

"Papa, you didn't coax your baby yet? Xiao Zhan is being strict."

"I did coax my baby ... Xiao Zhan probably doesn't see a point in bringing your toys along. There are lots of fun things to do at the farm."

"Fun things?"

"Yepp, you'll see when we get there."

Xiao Yu and his Papa gather the friends-toys in a packing bag before heading downstairs to join the bigger Xiao.

Xiao Zhan spends some time giving a few words to the housekeepers. Once they are all set to go, the couple settles Xiao Yu in the backseat in a car-seat, and they head on for the long-awaited trip.

.

.

Wang Yibo parks where Xiao Zhan points to. The duo in the front seats hop out of the car, and they make sure to collect the little one on the back seat.

Wang Yibo is left with the two luggage while Xiao Zhan and Xiao Yu walks hand in hand to the farm main office. The little ball of delight gazes around oddly. Everything feels new to him and his restful nap earlier during the car ride makes his eyes wide awaked now. He walks along Xiao Zhan, entering inside the big building.

It's quiet. Xiao Zhan gazes around to see if there's anyone currently here. The windows are open. A few plants in ceramic vases are added to the windowsill. _Hmm_... There should be at least one person in the main barn's office at all time during the day.

And then suddenly comes the voice of his favorite greeter each time he visited here.

"Oh my, you guys are here!" Granny Yang pops her head up from the tall counter. She scurries to her grandson and hugs him loosely, patting his back a few times before her attention descends to the youngest one.

"Ah-Zhan, he's your son, isn't he?!" Her benevolent eyes turn watery as she speaks, "He's as adorable as you are when you were a child."

"I told you I wasn't joking when I said had a son," Xiao Zhan says shyly.

"I know now," she smiles then looks at them up and down.

Instantly, Xiao Zhan feels a bit embarrassed. He finds it ridiculous how overdressed the three of them are. If they were to go somewhere formal in the city then it's fine, but here they are — at a farm where their main purpose is to help around with chores, eating free food from Granny Yang — yet they're dressed like this. Maybe he shouldn't have went along with Wang Yibo's ridiculousness, but then again, the other person seems excited about coming here; there's no reason to not grant him what he wants.

Granny Yang quickly notices the other gentleman, the puppy-like young man from nearly six years ago.

She says to Wang Yibo, "It's a pleasure to have you here again, son."

Wang Yibo smiles in return, "Thank you for today."

"We're glad to have you all here — hurry and go put your luggage away." She then glances between the two grandsons and asks, "Are you fine with residing in the same cottage as back then?"

"It's perfect," Xiao Zhan replies. "And ... about Spring, sorry that we didn't make it to help out with the fields."

"It's no problem at all. Just that you considered helping out already warmed my heart — hurry, go put your stuff away."

"Alright, we'll be right back."

"No need to, take care of your luggage and this little one." She looks down at Xiao Yu, who's hiding half of himself behind Xiao Zhan.

Xiao Zhan gives a meek smile, "He'll emerge out of his shell soon."

"Go, go, go put your stuff away. You know the drill."

"Yes, Granny," Xiao Zhan mutters with chuckles, "Why are you so excited?" He gives her another smile and then glances over his shoulder to Wang Yibo. "Let's go."

Xiao Zhan, holding Xiao Yu's hand, prances jollily to the little cottage west of the cornfield with Wang Yibo following behind.

As usual, the door isn't locked. The little family settles into the cottage. Xiao Yu begins investigating the different areas of the cottage. He finds the back porch of the residence super cool. There are lanterns hanging from the ceiling, along with it are strings of lights. There are also windchimes, but these are odd. Xiao Yu jumps up and tries to hit one of them, but it doesn't produce a sound. He stares carefully and oh ... there's a small flower plant at its top; the strings flowing down are soft. Maybe the creator made it that way so there won't be sounds to bother the baby flowers. Cool.

Xiao Yu runs back to find his parents. "Xiao Zhannn! Papaaa!" He finds them inside one of the bedrooms. Sprinting through the door, he flies into the bed.

"Xiao Yu, do you want to sleep in the same room with me and Papa?" Xiao Zhan asks from the closet; he's taking out the necessary necessities such as hair shampoo and body from the suitcase.

"I can?" Xiao Yu sits up from the bed.

"You can," Wang Yibo answers; he's standing a few feet from Xiao Zhan, placing Xiao Yu's small-sized suitcase on top of the dresser. "But the bed is tiny, the three of us will have to squeeze together. The weather is pretty warm too. It's going to be tough on you."

"Wang Yibo, ... really?" Xiao Zhan exhales.

"I'm just stating facts — I know, it's an unfamiliar place for him, he should sleep with someone familiar."

"Yeah, you got that right."

"I'm terrible if I can't." Wang Yibo unzips the small suitcase and pulls out Xiao Yu's bag of toys. He tosses to the bed whereas the little guy excitedly catches it.

“Thank you, Papa!”

Wang Yibo now stares attentively at his watch. He then turns and lean on the corner of the closet, facing the love of his life. "Xiao Zhan, I wonder what direction the sunflowers are facing now."

Xiao Zhan furrow his brows together. "Towards the sun. Isn't it obvious?" He takes a quick glance at the grim person before his attention goes back to the organizing the stuff.

In a low serious voice Wang Yibo urges, "Let's go see them. I haven't been here for almost six years. I want to go look around."

"Now—?" Xiao Zhan scans Wang Yibo's grim expression. _Why so serious?_ "Sure, if you want to."

"Xiao Yu," Xiao Zhan calls.

The little ball of delight looks up from the toys he took out from the bag.

"Let's go look around."

And Xiao Zhan leads the younger two around as if he's giving a tour guide. On the way towards the sunflower field, he points to shelters, buildings or interesting things on the way.

"What about chickens? I want to see the chickens. Where can Xiao Yu feed chickens?"

"Chickens chickens chickens ..." Wang Yibo hums playfully at Xiao Yu.

"Chicken song?" the little glances up at his Papa who’s smiling down at him.

"The chickens are on the opposite side of where we're going to. I'll take you to feed the chickens tomorrow morning, okay?"

"Okayyy."

The three individuals stroll with hums and words, all inside the same bubble. They pass a small dam in the form of a little train, heading by Xiao Zhan and ending with Wang Yibo.

Then it's apparent, the vast field of sunflowers, their yellow color shines vibrantly against the sun.

"We're here," Xiao Zhan glances at Wang Yibo.

"I want to go that way," Wang Yibo quickly points.

"It's pretty every way," Xiao Zhan replies in a complaining voice but he still leads them toward the way Wang Yibo points.

The alluring person walks and then he starts walking backward so he can face his two beloveds.

"Mr. Wang, why do you like this place?" he asks with both hand behind his back. There's a small bounce in each step he takes backward.

"You know why," Wang Yibo replies in a serene expression, gazing at the love of his life then the surrounding.

"Still ... I want to hear it from you."

"It's a place of happiness, ... and I often have dreams about it."

"Xiao Zhan!" Xiao Yu yells. He points with his tiny forefinger, "You will hit the flower!"

Xiao Zhan stops his steps. He turns in an instant and check the still standing tall flower. Good thing he didn't entirely run into it.

When Wang Yibo said _dreams_ , it can be both good and bad. His mind immediately goes to bad.

"What's this?" Xiao Zhan mutters. There's a white string tied on the flower's stalk stem.

He gazes around; there are white strings of ribbon tied on the line of sunflowers that borders the path, outlining the pathway. These strings weren’t here the last time he visited, and he don’t recall the people here ever tying ribbons on these lovely flowers. This path that is paved with green grasses isn't a familiar path either.

Something special must be going on here today and Granny Yang probably forgot to mention it. Maybe they shouldn't be here.

"Wang Yibo, this is weird. I don't think we should be here a—"

Immediately his hand is seized, and he's dragged him towards the path.

"I think we should check it out," Wang Yibo leads. He then bellows, "Xiao Yu, follow behind and don't get lost."

"Yes, Papa!" excitedly responds the little one. He chases after his parents.

"Wang Yibo, we shouldn't! We can come here tomorrow!"

"We're already here anyway."

As he's continuously being pulled through the path and as they approach closer, Xiao Zhan begins hearing chatters, noises of people speaking in the distance.

"What's going on?" he mutters; his heart exploding in magical ways.

From a distance, he can see that there's a special event going on and now he knows it's for him and the person griping his wrist. How could he not know? There's a striking wooden board carve _Mr. Wang & Mr. Xiao_ stuck into the ground at the end of the path.

"Our third wedding," Wang Yibo smiles. "I asked Xiao Yu and he liked the idea. I like the idea too, to be back here and commemorate our happy days."

"But ... this is awkward with other people," Xiao Zhan mumbles.

"There aren't that many people. We know everyone here. Think of it as having a big lunch together. It's nothing big or extravagant."

"You ... you didn't have to do this at all," the alluring person protests with a troubled expression.

"Xiao Zhan, I promise we're not going to stand up and have people stare as audience. I don't like it either. Come on, my mother is also here. Isn't it bad to keep elders waiting?"

"Wang Yibo ..." Xiao Zhan whines adorably. "Yibo-ge ... Bo-ge ... I don't want to."

The grim person chuckles, full of smiles, "Is it too sudden? Sorry I didn't tell you beforehand."

In a mellow voice, Xiao Zhan utters, "I knew it — I know you weren't telling me something. Is this the only thing?"

"... For now it is."

"For now—?!" Xiao Zhan instantly frowns, pointing his finger at Wang Yibo in the face. His wrist is then immediately seized.

"Let's argue about it later. Right now, let's go enjoy." Wang Yibo drags the reluctant person towards the setting.

He remembers to tell the little one, "Xiao Yu, follow!"

Xiao Yu sighs as he scratches his head, totally forgot that his hair is set in form. He strictly follows his father's words, heading down the same path.  
  


.  
  


.  
  


.  
  


12.7.20🖤🌻v.rhke

I meant to settled it at this chapter but it turned out too long. I kept deleting then adding, & repeat back & forth — so _Why not just throw it next chapter right?!!!_ 😅 therefore next chapter will be the last; will be out hopefully within a week or two along with a few announcements 💕

I hope everyone is doing well! Thank you for the warm comments 😊🥰 a lot of things has been going on lately, so I'm a bit preoccupied. Sorry for the long wait.

Thank you All—!


	51. Down the Road, Together II

It's a sweet small festive gathering of roughly thirty people, starting from the elders, Madam Zhou, Granny and Grandpa Yang, and Madam Liu — the mother of the three Assistant Lius. There are also a few elders who lived here at the farm who's seen the couple a few years back. Other guests include the three Assistant Lius, the young Assistant Zhao, along with Liu Zhi's wife — Lai Zhilan — and their two daughters. And of course, Ling Er and Tou Ye, who assisted Mr. Wang with this event, with their daughter by their side.

"They're here!" Tou Ye exclaims loudly from his seat, stopping all actions of the people awaiting the arrival of Mr. Wang and Mr. Xiao.

The two gentlemen appear at the entrance of the event by the wooden board with their surnames carved on. Xiao Zhan stands awkwardly; among the faces amazed at him, there are few faces he doesn't recognize. But that doesn't change the gratefulness within him, knowing that these are people who took time out of their day to celebrate with him. With the excitement and awkwardness, he has forgotten about his little son for a brief moment until that ball of sunshine runs pass him into the event, heading towards his NaiNai.

From the alarming voice of Tou Ye, everyone has gathered in front of Xiao Zhan and Wang Yibo as if they're anticipating a phenomenal speech.

"Mr. Wang, Zhan-ge, you're not going to say anything?" Tou Ye eventually asks, somewhat decreasing the awkwardness in the air; at the same time, he's holding his daughter in his arms.

Then arrives the anticipated phenomenal speech.

"Much obliged to everyone for joining us for lunch today. Enjoy," Wang Yibo nods.

Xiao Zhan glances at Wang Yibo, "T-that's all?"

"Yeah, let's go sit down."

Before the grim person heads for a table nearby, Xiao Zhan tugs on his hand. He figures he should add a few more words.

"Like Yibo said, thank you everyone for being here when you didn't have to. I didn't know about today and wasn't able to prepare anything to welcome you all. For being a part of our memory today, we greatly appreciate it."

He smiles at the overwhelming smiles sent his way.

Ling Er watches, and her bottom lip pouts out a bit, knowing just a glimpse of what Zhan-ge and Mr. Wang went through and how far they have come, she can't help but rejoices with teary eyes. But nope, there will be no tears today.

"Zhan-ge," Ling Er utters, "Should we cut the cake now? The kids were looking forward to it this entire morning."

"Cake?" a little twinkle appears in Xiao Zhan's alluring eyes, "For the kids, we should then." He glances at the two little girls by Zhi-ge's side, and figures they are his daughters, then at the woman behind the girls who must be Zhi-ge's wife; shoulder-length hair that suits well with her round face.

While things start to get chaotic as Ling Er leads the small crowd toward the table with the small layered cake, Xiao Zhan searches for Xiao Yu.

"Xiao Yu, ..." he mumbles to himself, scanning around.

"Xiao Yu's here!" exclaims a little boy holding a camera with both hands; the string of the camera hangs around his neck.

"Whose camera is that?" Xiao Zhan hunkers down.

"NaiNai gave it to me. I'm filming Xiao Zhan and Papa."

Impressed, the mellow person smiles sweetly, "Remember to film yourself too."

"Mnn!" Xiao Yu tilts the camera to himself. He shows a piece sign for a split second before turning it back to his parents. He narrates into the camera as he films around.

"Come on, this way." Wang Yibo gestures with his fingers to the two Xiaos.

In front of the three-layered cake, Xiao Zhan holds the knife while Wang Yibo hold his hand, cutting the same slash. Little blushes appear on the older person's cheeks, and he can't hide the smile on his face that stubbornly tries to show itself every second of the way. Cutting a cake together is not a big deal but the eyes on them and the cameras is something the mellow person is not used to. As for Wang Yibo, he appears grim in this moment, but Xiao Zhan knows his lover well enough to know that the heart of the grim person is also racing.

To assist the couple, the dependable woman, Ling Er, places out pieces of the cake in small plates for the guests.

"Let's return to our respective tables. My son looks like he has spent all of his social skills in this past half-hour," Madam Zhou remarks playfully.

For the older folks who doesn't know her, her sentence comes out as loving and warm, but for those who witnessed the historic rocky relationship between the mother and son, they find such statement peculiar, but nonetheless are glad that the hostility isn't there anymore.

Following Madam Zhou's words, guests disperse back to their own table.

Xiao Zhan and Wang Yibo has already been reserved by Ling Er and Tou Ye to sit at the same table as them.

"Zhan-ge, were you surprised?" Tou Ye approaches attentively for an answer across the round table that is covered with a white tablecloth. At the center is a small cup of sunflowers and daisies.

"Not really," Xiao Zhan shrugs mischievously.

"What ..." Tou Ye gawks. "Man, this is not interesting at all. I expected you to be thrilled to tears."

"You know what's more interesting?" Xiao Zhan baits. "You," he points his finger at the confused face, "calling Wang Yibo too often and him answering you. If there are things behind my back like this again, I'm going to go to your house and burn it down."

"Zhan-ge! If it's just me then it's fine, but I have a daughter at home. You should reconsider it."

Ling Er slaps Tou Ye's arm. "What about me? You're not worried about me?"

"You can run out of the house, Xing Er can't."

And this is happening right in front of Xing Er's face. She's sitting in her car-seat that is placed on a chair between her parents.

Meanwhile, Xiao Zhan starts laughing at the couple who just accepted it like it's nothing even if he threatened to burn their house.

"Thank you," he smiles at them. His gaze moves to Ling Er, "You organized and decorated it, didn't you?"

"Yeah," she replies. "Mr. Wang described what he thinks you might like, and I decorated based on what he said. Event organization is my thing anyway." In addition to that, he also emphasized that there is no need for guests to bring presents or gifts. The presence of guests is enough.

Xiao Zhan moves his hand to hold Wang Yibo's under the table, beaming the sweetest eye-smile at him.

"Mr. Wang, earlier I thought you were going to give Zhan-ge a kiss." Tou Ye exaggerates, "Too bad you didn't attend my wedding. If you did you would've seen the big public kiss I gave my wife."

Wang Yibo squeezes Xiao Zhan's hand under the table while his face wears a smirk, "There's no need for a public kiss. I'm saving it all for tonight."

 _During the day is fine. Why save it for tonight?_ Xiao Zhan inclines to Wang Yibo and gives a peck on his cheek.

 _The love of his life must be possessed!_ Wang Yibo stares with his doe-eyes. "So, ... I can do it in public?"

"I just did it, didn't I?" Xiao Zhan shifts up an eyebrow, almost as if he's sending a challenge.

So of course, immediately Wang Yibo grabs the challenger's head and kisses his lips, then the cheek, then the other cheek, and then back and forth, storming down kisses. Meanwhile, Xiao Zhan giggles ticklishly, pushing the generous person away.

 _Errh_ ... Tou Ye is thunderstruck with awe. It's truly a bizarre scene to him. He doesn't know how the two love birds are in private, but in public like this, this is probably the first time he witnesses such moment between the two.

"What is going on?" he turns to look at his smiling wife.

Ling Er shakes her head. Her phone rises up and she snaps pictures of the lovely scene in front of her. Who knows when this moment will come by again? Every picture is precious.

While Wang Yibo is surrounding the love of his life with kisses, he feels a light tap on his shoulder. He stops his actions. _Who dare to interrupt this moment of bliss?! It isn't easy to flaunt happiness openly like this, especially with Xiao Zhan being in a stellar mood like this._ He looks up and it's Assistant Liu Hong.

Currently wearing a dry smile, Liu Hong leans down and whispers a few words into his Boss' ear.

"Mnn, got it," Wang Yibo replies plainly.

The messenger then walks away to his respective table.

"What is it?" Xiao Zhan asks, inclining.

Wang Yibo leans in, sending his breath against Xiao Zhan's cheek when he whispers, "Assistant Liu said I look handsome today."

"Heck?!" Xiao Zhan sends his palm on Wang Yibo's forehead, pushing the shameless person away. "You're doing it again. You're not answering me."

Wang Yibo leans in again, this time chuckling. "He said Li Chen and Yang Li Lin will be here soon."

Somewhat baffled, Xiao Zhan questions, "Why? You invited them?" If it is then it's major improvement on Wang Yibo's part. The sky is nice and shiny, it might suddenly rain now.

"Why would I invite Li Chen?" Dream on Xiao Zhan. "They were already here. You said his uncle owned this place, so I contacted him just in case, but they have been here for a few weeks already — Guess what? I managed to speak to him without getting annoyed throughout that entire conversation. Are you proud of me?"

"Proud. Little puppy, Zhan-ge is proud."

.

.

Cut to another table — Madam Zhou is sitting with another elder woman, Madam Liu. Their conversation involves various topics, but it all relates back to their sons and grandchildren. At the table nearby, Liu Zhi is with his wife, Lai Zhilan; their two daughters are currently busy with cakes. Food are at separate table and are self-serve.

A table away is a table with three people. Liu Xie sits with his head in his phone, and for once he doesn't bother his brother. He knows not to bother. His brother's face may look serene, but he can tell it's the opposite. And the reason is probably because of the young lover by his brother's side.

"You're still upset?" Liu Hong begins in a low calming voice, "Little Zhao, how long are you going to be upset? Tell me so I at least know when to talk to you again."

He should have stopped at the first question. The second question and the words after it makes the person who heard it more upset. Who the hell in the world knows the exact length of time they will be upset? Who would time it?

Zhao Yi removes his hand that is enveloped by the other person under the table. He grabs a fork and digs in at the piece of cake in front of him. He munches and turns his ears deaf to the universe.

"You're seriously ignoring me?" Liu Hong asks.

Zhao Yi simply grabs his plate of cake and fork; he stands up and walks away, seeking refuge at the table with the two elder ladies who are currently chatting.

Madam Liu places a hand over her chest the second she notices the young child, "Ah-Yi, you appeared so quietly."

"Sorry Mother," Zhao Yi replies with a dry smile, sitting down. "The cakes here are tasty." He then meekly takes a glance at Madam Zhou and bows his head as a gesture of respect, which she blinks back as acknowledgement.

"I like the cakes too!" Xiao Yu inserts a little cent of his mind, popping up from under the table, looking up at the gege he met once before.

Zhao Yi looks at the little mister and then at the empty plate with remnants of cake left. "Do you want more? I can go get you another piece."

.

.

Meanwhile, Liu Hong's gaze remains on the young person who had ran away. Zhao Yi knows where to go; _he knows he won't be approached at that table_. _Smart kid._

"Ge, what did you do this time?" Liu Xie asks, still looking at the screen of his phone. Hearing no answers, he looks up. "Actually — what did you _didn't_ do this time?"

With a sweet grin, Liu Hong answers, "Push my feet down your throat. That's what I didn't do but should." All the while, his gaze remains at the young assistant a few tables away.

"I was going to help talk to Zhao Yi for you, but I guess I won't anymore."

"I don't need you to." Liu Hong turns his gaze back to Liu Xie. "What about you? Why didn't you bring your so-called girlfriend here?"

"I wanted her to come along but she ... doesn't like the idea of a farm. Said it's just dirt and probably smells."

Liu Hong jeers, "No wonder Ma doesn't like any of your girlfriends."

"Yeah right! Unlike your precious Little Zhao. Ma love Zhao Yi more than you and me. Zhi-ge adores Mr. Wang more than you and me. Ge, you and I, we're both abandoned dogs."

"You're an abandoned dog, don't group me with you. And you — you need to be smarter. Quit spending so much money on your girlfriend, save it for yourself."

"As if you don't spoil Zhao Yi!"

"Within reason. Unlike you who has no limit."

"Whatever. Mr. Wang paid me well anyway."

"What if one day you really go broke?"

"Ge, there's a reason why you're my brother and you're older. You're born before me, so you can protect and take care of me. If I really go broke, I can just rely on you." Liu Xie smiles proudly. "I know you won't let me suffer, ... right?"

Liu Hong shakes his head and turns his gaze back to the one he wants to look at.

.

.

At the same time, a couple stroll leisurely into the event and find a spot at the furthest table away from the rest of the others.

"It's refreshing here," Yang Li Lin comments as she looks around. When her eyes glide over the couple of the special occasion, she smiles along with their happiness. "Is this what they mean when they said flowers will bloom around those who are madly in love?"

"What flowers? I don't see flowers." Li Chen looks at the man he loathed for a few years. "Can't believe I'm saying this but I'm glad he's happy. I don't have to worry about him anymore." His gaze then deviates to the person by Wang Yibo's side; _more than that is Zhan-ge is happy as well._

"I like this atmosphere." Li Lin gazes up at the beautiful azure sky. Soon her hand that is resting on top of her belly is covered by a larger hand.

"You probably want a wedding too," the man by her side says.

"It's not _probably_ , I _certainly_ want one, and we will be having a wedding." Playfully, she glares at him. "You won't be able to escape it. I have it all planned in my head already. We just have to wait until I give birth."

Whichever way, however she wants, he doesn't have a problem with it.

"You look tired. Should we go back to the cottage? You walked around a lot this morning."

"No, I want to enjoy this atmosphere a bit more. Or do you want to go back? If you're not comfortable here, we can head back."

"Why would I be uncomfortable? Today is a special day for my ge." He looks Xiao Zhan's direction, and their eyes meet. He then turns back to look at the beautiful woman by his side, "Zhan-ge sent me a smile just now too."

"They look great today," she adds.

"Li Lin, how long do you want to stay here? If you're not okay, we can fly out of the country to somewhere else."

"I like it here. It's secluded and surrounded with nature. Plus, I don't want to give birth in a foreign country."

"Then about your father ..."

"Like I said, I don't want you to crash with him. Let me handle him at my own pace. One of my sources said Yongliang-ge has been released from prison. Pa will have a tough time dealing with my brother for a while. For now, you and I are good. When it's time, we will go meet him together."

"Alright ... but I can't wait for too long."

"Li Chen," she swings her face to him as she just thought of it, "Zhan-ge's present, did you bring it along?"

"I did, however I don't think it's a good time to give it to him now. If I walk over there, I will only ruin the mood of the guy by Zhan-ge's side — Or should I walk over there just to get on Wang Yibo's nerves? He's looking too happy, I'm starting to get annoyed."

"Stop it with that. You already said you'll—"

"I know, I know. I'm just joking. I'll find some time to give it to Zhan-ge tomorrow."

.

.

As the afternoon gradually transits into evening, guests are leaving. As they leave, they would walk over to the owners of the occasion and offer blessings. A few of the farm workers place their hands on the aloof gentleman's shoulders and wishes him well. Meanwhile, Xiao Zhan smiles brightly seeing how his younger counterpart accepts those gestures courteously.

"You're offering me blessings in my marriage too?" Wang Yibo looks up at Liu Zhi who appeared quietly by his side. Behind the tall sturdy figure are the other two Assistant Lius.

"Not just in marriage but in all things in your life, Young Master," Liu Zhi gives a proud smile.

Grandpa Yang and Granny Yang also arrives at the high traffic table. With courtesy, Wang Yibo stands up and offers a handshake to the elderly man he met years ago.

"Time flies." Grandpa Yang shakes the young man's hand. Eagerly, he encourages, "Son, let's drink tonight. Tell your buddies here to join us."

"Mnn," Wang Yibo smiles without a second thought. He then turns to the Assistants by his side. "Ge?"

Liu Zhi, "It's a bit inconvenient for my wife and daughters, I should take them home. But since I can't stay Liu Hong and Liu Xie will stay."

 _Shit!_ — The two younger Lius simultaneously looks at each other and then at their older brother. Their frozen gazes express their rigor protest against the idea.

Liu Hong attempts to excuse himself, "Mr. Wang, there are work waiting at W Corp that should be taken care of."

"You're telling me you didn't bring work here?" Wang Yibo asks already knowing the answer.

"I did bring it here," Liu Hong forces out a smile. Mr. Wang is using this card — wow, this means that the great Mr. Wang actually want him here.

"Good. You and Assistant Liu will stay, Zhi-ge can leave."

Meanwhile, Granny Yang rests her hand on Xiao Zhan's shoulder and relays to him, "Ah-Zhan you will be bombarded with questions tomorrow if you appear in the Main Barn's dining hall. All the other workers know you're married now, and with this fine gentleman we saw years ago too."

Xiao Zhan smiles shyly, "I can't escape it, can I?"

"There's no way to escape it tomorrow, but you will have a peaceful night tonight. See you later, child."

.

.

.

And when nighttime arrives, behind the main barn, the area is decorated with harmonious strings of lights. There's a campfire with logs around, a barbecue setup, and there are tables to drink and eat at. Right now, the hottest thing is not the barbecue grill but the drinking table, make up with Grandpa Yang, who's the head of the drinking gang, supported by Wang Yibo, Liu Hong, Liu Xie and Tou Ye.

Their flowing drinks and words are interrupted when Li Chen and Yang Li Lin walked by, following behind is Yue Yang, Li Chen's personal guard.

"Ah-Chen, Ah-Yang, drink with us!" Grandpa Yang invites above all the noises from the surrounding.

If it's just Grandpa Yang, then sure, but judging from the strong stares of the rest of the men at that table, Li Chen declines with a polite smile, "Maybe next time."

Liu Xie sips on the drink in his hand before sneering out loud enough for the opposing side to hear, "Good."

Immediately, Yue Yang barges toward the table but is quickly reprimanded by a simple word of his Boss, "Stop."

Li Chen glances at Yang Li Lin, "Are you fine by yourself?"

"Mnn," she nods. "Don't lose your temper, and don't drink too much."

"Yes, Ma'am," he smiles sweetly to assure.

The lady covered with a thick grey quilt then strolls toward the campfire where the other young and elder ladies are. Zhan-ge is barbecuing for them. Despite having fire there, the surrounding is soft and peaceful. Now back to the drinking table where the real fire is — Li Chen and Yue Yang walks toward the table, and simultaneously the two Assistant Lius rise up from their seats, glaring like wolves ready to attack.

"Ai-yahh, youths these days are sure hot-headed," Grandpa Yang groans. "Ahh—Yibo, I'm glad you aren't like that. I didn't view you wrong."

Hearing that, both Lius want to shout from the top of their lungs that amongst all the people at this table, the one with worst temper is the one Grandpa Yang just complimented.

Wang Yibo simply smiles at the elder man, then he throws a commanding glance at the two Assistant Lius to sit down, and they compliantly settle back into their seats. Tou Ye, feeling like he doesn't belong in this situation, is correct about it. _Why are all these dudes so fierce? Why can't they just drink peacefully?_ He clumsily stands up from his seat which is by Grandpa Yang's side and moves to Wang Yibo's side of the table.

"Ah-Chen, let Grandpa pour a drink for you," the elder man offers.

Li Chen takes the spot Tou Ye left. He moves a cup to Grandpa Yang. "Thank you, Grandpa," he says politely with a courteous smile. His smile turns fake the second his gaze lands on the person sitting opposite him.

"Greetings, Wang Yibo. I wasn't able to greet you and Zhan-ge earlier."

".." Wang Yibo looks away, drinking the glass in his hand.

 _Arrogant and cocky as always._ Li Chen then continues a sweet, pretentious voice, "My Zhan-ge looked so handsome earlier, I'm feeling regret for all of my friends."

Almost instantly, the nonchalant gaze earlier turns fiery, his piercing eyes mark its target at Li Chen. If it was back then, Wang Yibo would've thrown the glass in his hand in the face of the dog barking in front of him.

"I should've taken a few pictures of Zhan-ge for my—"

"Mr. Li, how is your father's condition?" Liu Hong asks with a smile, the same fake smile which isn't much different from Li Chen's.

Battling with words, Wang Yibo leaves it to the assistants, after all, they have their own unfinished business with the Lis. In addition to that, last time Zhao Yi also got hurt along with Xiao Zhan, it's only natural that both Liu Hong and Liu Xie aren't happy about it.

"My father, still alive," Li Chen then chuckles, "Unlike yours." He lifts up his glass and eyebrows at the assistant who always get in the way whenever he approached Wang Yibo at business events.

"I heard your father will be like mine soon." Liu Hong cheers his glass back. "While you're busy with your soon to be wife here, your father is left all alone. If someone give a little hint of where he is, your soon to be father-in-law will be there to visit your father. And ..." Liu Hong gives a smile that Li Chen knows exactly what he meant by it. Meanwhile, Liu Xie smirks along his brother's words.

"Eyyy, let's drink and forget grudges of the past. You all are still young, don't dwell in unpleasant things. Anything in this world can change. Look at me, I've gotten old, I can't drink as much as I used to," the elderly man attempts to put an end to the back-and-forth before it progresses to something else. In a grumpy tone, he advises, "When you can still enjoy life with youth, just enjoy."

Tou Ye nods rigorously to those words with his flushing cheeks.

.

.

.

Opposite from the fiery table, passed the campfire to the other side is a fluffy meeting of two young people who currently have no one to play with.

"Yi-gege," Xiao Yu calls, popping up behind Assistant Zhao who is currently preoccupied with his own thoughts.

"Hi ... Yu-didi?" Zhao Yi looks over his shoulder to see the young child.

Xiao Yu scratches his head, "What are you playing?"

"I'm drawing with rocks." Zhao Yi is making shapes with pebbles he collected earlier on top of the leaves he gathered to use as a canvas. "You look tired, are you looking for your parents?" The little mister looks like he's energy drained. His hair is rather messy, and his eyes are droopy.

"Papa and Xiao Zhan? They have something to do."

Zhao Yi scans the scene. Mr. Wang is at the drinking table, the same table as Assistant Liu. Mr. Xiao is by the campfire, barbecuing for the ladies and Madams.

"Then do you want to sit with me?" Zhao Yi invites the young friend, petting, clearing the grasses for the little person.

"Yes, Yi-gege." Xiao Yu lowers his bottom on the grasses. The kind-looking big friend offers him a handful of pebbles. Xiao Yu accepts it and starts drawing shapes on the leaves, at the same time, his head cranes down in sleepiness.

"What do you do?" mutters the tired little chunk of joy.

Hearing the small mutterer but Zhao Yi isn't sure what the little guy meant. He answers as he understood, "I work for Mr. Wang."

"Mr. Wang? My Papa?" Xiao Yu murmurs with his head inclined to his right.

Zhao Yi nods with a gentle expression, gentler than usual perhaps because he's speaking to a child.

"What are you two youngsters doing?" comes a warm voice from behind, and then the owner of that warm voice arrives. Xiao Zhan, with a warm blanket around him, settles down next to Xiao Yu.

"We're talking about Mr. Wang," the little ball of delight looks up at his father.

The alluring eyes of Xiao Zhan sparkle hearing Xiao Yu calls Wang Yibo _Mr. Wang_. Not to be narcissistic, but he finds his own son so adorable.

"So, what are you two saying about Mr. Wang? I want to join too," Xiao Zhan adds with enthusiasm, mimicking Xiao Yu's innocent tone, staring back and forth between the two young ones. The three of them sits in a circle, well more like a triangle.

Zhao Yi gives a small smile, "We haven't really said anything yet." Although Mr. Xiao comes off as a warm person who's much more approachable than Mr. Wang, Zhao Yi still finds it awkward speaking to him.

"Then we should start. What is there to gossip about Mr. Wang?" Xiao Zhan speaks excitingly while Xiao Yu stands up and crawls toward Xiao Zhan to sit on his laps.

As the joyous one finds a comfortable position to rest in his father's embrace, his father continues speaking, "Assistant Zhao, how long have you been working for Wang Yibo?"

"Roughly a year."

"But you know him longer than that right? How was he during all these times you know him?"

For Xiao Zhan, he's just making conversation to get to know the young assistant more. Assistant Zhao appears lonely. Other than the Lius, the young guy didn't interact with anyone else throughout the day, well of course except Xiao Yu.

"How was he ...?" Zhao Yi repeats the question; his eyebrows slightly rise up. "Well, Mr. Wang, he's ... a man of few words."

"Did you get that from him?" Xiao Zhan speaks cheerfully, "You seem like a man of few words too."

Zhao Yi shakes his head, "I'm not eloquent like Mr. Wang. Each time he said something, there's always good meaning. I learned a lot from him, and he helped me a lot. I can't compare to him."

"Ahh ..." Xiao Zhan gives a dry smile. _Assistant Zhao seems to admire Wang Yibo greatly._

"What about Assistant Liu? How was he? Or should I say, how is he?" The mellow person begins rocking back and forth, noticing that Xiao Yu is slowly entering dreamland. Xiao Yu's round cheek is smushed, making his lips resemble that of ducks'.

"You're talking about Assistant Liu, Hong-ge?" Zhao Yi stares at Mr. Xiao, and this is probably the longest he's ever made eye contact with Mr. Xiao.

Xiao Zhan nods.

"Assistant Liu, he ..." Zhao Yi looks down before looking up to meet Mr. Xiao's gaze again, "Are you asking about work or personal?"

"Nnn, ... both." Xiao Zhan stares, quite astonished. Assistant Zhao is taking every of his questions seriously as if he's trying his best to give good answers.

"Well, for work, he's highly dedicated to it. He wouldn't question dying for Mr. Wang. For personal, he's ... kind-hearted."

"Kind-hearted?" Xiao Zhan repeats.

Zhao Yi nods awkwardly, slowly.

"Your answer—"

"What interesting exchange is happening here?" Liu Hong makes his uninvited appearance, settling down next to the young assistant.

"Wow, Assistant Liu, how did you managed to weasel out of that table?!" Xiao Zhan asks with extensive exaggeration. "It's not an easy thing to do at all."

"I threw the other Assistant Liu under the bus," he answers humorously. "By the way, Elder Yang seems to like Mr. Wang a lot. I've never seen an elder adore Mr. Wang to this extent. It was fun to watch." Liu Hong rolls the sleeves of his dress shirt up to his elbow.

"They're old drinking buddies," Xiao Zhan remarks before adding, "For being at that table that long, you actually don't smell like alcohol."

"I didn't really drink. I pretended. It's not pretty when I'm drunk — So, what wonderful thing is going on here?" Liu Hong asks, staring at Xiao Zhan before his eyes pivot to Zhao Yi for a quick second.

"We're gossiping about Mr. Wang and you," Xiao Zhan answers playfully.

Liu Hong glances at Zhao Yi, "Did you say something about me?"

Ignoring any gazes on him, Zhao Yi picks up some of the pebbles he played with earlier and starts fiddling with them.

"You probably have nothing good to say about me, don't you?"

"No," Xiao Zhan interjects, automatically gaining Assistant Liu's attention. "Assistant Zhao said good things about you."

Liu Hong's eyes turn into crescent moons with his next smile. He doesn't believe it, but he plays along. "What did he say?"

"That you're kind-hearted."

"Assistant Zhao, that's all you can think of?" Liu Hong's hand pokes at Zhao Yi's shoulder. "You should've thought of a better lie."

"Assistant Liu, blatantly telling a junior to lie, not a good thing." Xiao Zhan looks down, adjusting the moving Xiao Yu in his embrace, wrapping him in closer with the blanket.

"Not everyone is a good liar," Zhao Yi says in a low voice and then he mouths at Assistant Liu, "like you." He swings his face down to his pebbles again.

Seeing that sulky face, Liu Hong mischievously sends his hand to Zhao Yi's side and pinches.

"Ahh—!" the young assistant yelps.

Xiao Zhan looks up from Xiao Yu, "What's that?"

"Nothing ... I-I think I just got a mosquito bite." Zhao Yi gives an awkward smile to Mr. Xiao, then tilts his head and frowns at Assistant Liu who's still wearing a leisure expression.

"Mr. Xiao," Liu Hong speaks to Xiao Zhan, ignoring a little frowning face, "Once you can start working again, do you want to come work at W Corp?"

"That never cross my mind before," and Xiao Zhan also can't see himself working for W Corp.

"You don't have to work for W Corp, but you can work there. Share the same office as Mr. Wang."

And it isn't hard to understand Assistant Liu's intention anymore. Xiao Zhan chuckles, "Assistant Liu, are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Mr. Xiao, having you around makes life wonderful. The mood there will completely change. If you bring it up to Mr. Wang, he won't refuse it. In fact, I think he will like it."

"I'll consider it — By the way, yesterday, where did you and your Boss went?"

Good question, and Liu Hong needs a good answer. If Mr. Xiao is asking this, it means that Mr. Wang didn't tell Mr. Xiao. If Mr. Wang doesn't tell Mr. Xiao, then Liu Hong also shouldn't. After all, his job is keeping everything in Mr. Wang's best interest.

At the same time, Zhao Yi is also staring attentively at Assistant Liu, awaiting an answer as well.

Xiao Zhan notices it and asks, "Assistant Zhao, any idea?"

Zhao Yi turns his attention to Xiao Zhan and shakes his head, "I don't know. It was one of those private events that I'm not allowed to attend."

Xiao Zhan sighs. Even Assistant Zhao who is an assistant and is also Assistant Liu's lover doesn't know. "Assistant Liu, I admire your dedication to your Boss."

Liu Hong gives a smile. "By the way, my Boss is heading this way."

Good. Xiao Zhan glances back and sees the subject of discussion embarking towards them. The handsome figure stops right behind Xiao Zhan. Before Wang Yibo can speak, Xiao Zhan shuts him down, "You drank, go sit far away from me."

"Xiao Zhan," comes Wang Yibo's whiny voice. Despite his voice, he rises up and sits across, a far enough distance from the love of his life. "How's he? Asleep?"

"Yeah, he had a long day today," the alluring person smiles, looking at Xiao Yu's round face.

"Should I bring him inside?" Wang Yibo asks.

"No, you drank. I don't want the smell to rub on Xiao Yu. I'll bring him in myself."

"You sure?"

"How do you view me? Of course, I can carry my own son."

"I'm not saying anything, just worried," Wang Yibo makes a pouty face; his cheeks a bit flushed from drinking prior.

"Mnn, worry about me," Xiao Zhan declares, "I want all of your worry and concern just for me." He stands up, carrying Xiao Yu in his arms. "Follow me in, you should go take a shower now," because if Wang Yibo doesn't shower, they won't be able to touch each other anytime soon. Xiao Zhan glances at the two assistants and his tone of voice changes, "Assistant Zhao, Assistant Liu, see you around. Thank you for coming today."

"No problem at all," Assistant Liu replies. Meanwhile, Assistant Zhao meekly nods his head.

The slender figure turns and then walks away. He remembers to rush the other person, "Wang Yibo, hurry."

On the way back to the cottage, Xiao Zhan crosses the campfire. Ling Er walks to him, calling, "Zhan-ge."

"Yeah?" the alluring person stops his steps. "Where's Ms. Yang? Did she already head back?"

"Ms. Yang went back with Mr. Li to their cottage. It was fun talking to her. By the way, me and Tou Ye will probably leave early tomorrow morning. In case we won't be able to say bye tomorrow, I'm saying it now."

"Mnn, thanks for today. But seeing Tou Ye's condition earlier, you'll have to drive tomorrow."

"There's no other choice."

"Then rest well and drive safe tomorrow."

She nods before glancing at Wang Yibo who is a few steps away from Zhan-ge, "Have a good night, Mr. Wang."

.

.

.

Around midnight, everyone has settled into their respective cottage. Currently, Xiao Zhan is in the bathroom for a shower. Wang Yibo who's already showered lies next to Xiao Yu. While he showered, Xiao Zhan has changed Xiao Yu into his pajamas and cleanses him with wet wipes. Looking at those two round cheeks Wang Yibo wants to smush them together but doing so will only wake the little one up.

 _Knock-knock!_ Then comes a familiar voice, "Yibo, Xiao Zhan?"

It's his mother's voice. Wang Yibo rolls off the bed and walks to the bedroom door. He opens.

"The door outside isn't locked so I walked in," she begins. "How was today?"

"It's great," he replies.

"I don't have any wedding gifts for you and Xiao Zhan, so if you guys need anything, tell me."

"We're not lacking anything ..." he pauses and considers her good intention. "But if you want to prepare gifts for Xiao Yu and the little love, we'll appreciate it."

A smile brightens up her face, although it's a small smile, she's genuinely happy in this moment.

"There's only me at my cottage. Should I take Xiao Yu to stay with me?" she asks, thinking her son and son-in-law may want to spend the night together with just themselves.

"Xiao Yu's already asleep."

"You're saying it like you lack the ability to carry him to my cottage."

 _It's not bad if President Zhou has Xiao Yu by her side. She's usually alone. She must be lonely._ "Mnn, I'll carry him."

Fifteen minutes later, Xiao Zhan comes out to the room and what's on the bed isn't there anymore. His son is missing. Xiao Yu's Papa is also missing. He walks out of the bedroom and searches around the cottage. His better half is spotted on the back porch of the cottage, sitting on the top step of the stairs, only his back is showing.

Xiao Zhan walks back to the bedroom and comes out with a huge warm blanket around himself. He ambles to his husband and hugs him from behind, using the blanket to cover them both.

"What are you doing?" Xiao Zhan snuggles closer.

"Just watching the sky. Trying to understand why you like stargazing." Wang Yibo holds the blanket while Xiao Zhan let go of it. Instead, he wraps his arms around Wang Yibo's waist; his hand holding a small towel.

The mellow person presses his lips on the back of Wang Yibo's neck and then sniffs. "Smells good." He rests his cheek on the warm back. "Where's Xiao Yu?"

"President Zhou insisted that he stays with her."

"She knows her son well."

Wang Yibo chuckles, "What? You don't think I might want Xiao Yu around?"

"I know you do, but probably not tonight."

Feeling the drops of water on the back of his shirt, Wang Yibo utters, "Your hair's still wet, want me to dry it?"

"I brought a small towel just for that." Xiao Zhan hands it up to Wang Yibo.

The younger person turns around, facing the older person. Using the towel, he attentively rubs the wet hair as he speaks, "Do you know? The happiest time of my life were those old days with you here — To be here with you, at one point I think it wasn't possible anymore."

"Mr. Wang, you are a talented man. You can make my heart ache in a beat."

"Well, Mr. Xiao, that was my intro to some romantic lines," Wang Yibo snickers, "But you just ruined it."

"Serves you right. You ruined so many of my golden moments before."

"So, you're taking revenge? ..." Wang Yibo increases the pressure on Xiao Zhan's head.

"Ahh, ... you're using force on me?!" The dark brows on Xiao Zhan's face narrow together.

"Wasn't intentional," Wang Yibo shrugs with his pursed lips.

"Wow, Mr. Wang. So petty."

"Want to know when I'm really being petty with you?" Not waiting for an answer, Wang Yibo leaves the towel on top of Xiao Zhan's head, cups the two cheeks, and then feeds him a kiss.

The alluring person manages to sneak in a few sentences. "If you want to kiss me, just kiss. You don't have to think of petty excuses like this."

And so, Wang Yibo kisses again, this time a bit more rough, a bit more selfish, a bit more barbaric. Xiao Zhan grabs that face and pushes him off.

"You bit me?!"

"You said if I want to kiss, then kiss."

"Not bite me!"

"You didn't clarify what kind of kiss. And ..." Wang Yibo starts grinning, "Being here brings back a lot of memories. You know what kind of memories I'm thinking of."

As if he didn't hear anything, Xiao Zhan suggests, "Let's lie down and watch the stars."

"Seriously, you ruined another moment for me."

"I didn't. I'm just ending it before you go on another one of your perverted rants."

"Xiao Zhan, you only have yourself to blame for being my muse for such activities." Wang Yibo adjusts the thick blanket around them both and then they lie down. "The ceiling is blocking half of my view of the stars," complains the younger person.

"Then move your gaze over to the half that it doesn't block your view," the older person retorts.

"Hey," Wang Yibo turns to face Xiao Zhan.

"Hmm?" Xiao Zhan turns to face Wang Yibo.

Their noses almost touching, looking eye to eye, breaths hitting one another.

"I just want to tell you again that I love you."

Xiao Zhan smiles, "How much?"

"I love you as much as you love me, plus a bit more than that."

"Then that's a lot of love, because I ..." Xiao Zhan places his hand on Wang Yibo's cheek, staring into his eyes, "love you very very much."

He moves his face closer and gives a peck on Wang Yibo's lips. "For once, can you let me win? Let me declare that I love you more."

"That's hard to do, but for you I don't mind,” Wang Yibo smiles. “I will lose to you. Tonight, you love me more than I love you. You win."

Xiao Zhan beams at the heartwarming words and gentle smile given. In his cutest voice, he teases, "Aww, ... Wang Yibo is being obedient. So adorable. What a cute little creature. Xiao Zhan is melting inside from all of Wang Yibo's cuteness."

"Zhan-ge, let me show you how I actually can melt inside you."

Wang Yibo pulls the mellow person into himself and squishes him in an embrace while Xiao Zhan struggles in protest.

"Wang Yibo! We're out on a porch!"

"Of course, I know where we are."

"Wang Yibo!"

"Xiao Zhan, why are you being so loud? You want an audience? — Exciting, right?" Wang Yibo teases.

"You ..." Xiao Zhan pauses his resistance. He nibs on his bottom lip before asking in a soft voice, "You ... really want to do it here?"

 _Aww_ ... Staring into Xiao Zhan's innocently curious eyes, Wang Yibo can't help but bursts out laughing. _How much more adorable can a person get?_ Wang Yibo laughs, smothering his face into Xiao Zhan's neck.

"What does that supposed to mean?" Xiao Zhan grips on the shirt of the laughing person. "Yes or no?"

The thunderstorm of laughter calms down and Wang Yibo shakes his head left-right, breathing long breaths. His hand caresses Xiao Zhan's cheek, "It means I appreciate you."

"Appreciate?"

"Yupp."

Then it's a silent stare between the two lovers. It's calm and peaceful. But, not for long ...

In a few blinks, Xiao Zhan's mellow cheeks are rained with kisses. He can't help but giggles along. Then his lips, ... but to his surprise it's a slow—soft—gentle kiss. Loving. Doting. Devoting. Wang Yibo slowly leans back to gain a full view of the face of the love of his life. He starts smiling, smiling his brightest smile. Staring into each other's glistening eyes, and it's like time stops for a while. _What is this?_ — Xiao Zhan then nods, understanding what his lover's eyes are conveying. Tears brim his eyes in return. They cuddle closer and their bodies wrap together cozily with utmost contentment.

A loyal and unfaltering love. From here on, we will go through each day together. The road is long and far ahead, but we will accompany each other just like this. Side by side, together.  
  


.  
  


.  
  


.  
  
  


12.23.20🌻🖤v.rhke

The 51 chapters conclude here but their story will go on and on. However, I do reserve the right to write additional scenes (flashbacks or whatnot) whenever & however I see fit. These would be listed as bonus chapters.

Honestly, it was hard writing this chapter knowing that it's the last chapter, so I wrote it like it's not the last. 🥺 Please do leave some thoughts on the overall story. If you can't put it into words, then send some sunflower emojis my way! Thank you~~!!

BTW — if there are questions feel free to ask in the comments or email me at — wxsunflower@gmail.com

****ANNOUNCEMENTS**** :

[5 additional chapters of TOSISIY] @ko-fi-readers  
[Bonus chapters of the past - on AO3 & Wattpad] pending  
[Liu Hong x Zhao Yi side story] on the way  
[Another side story] will announce halfway through the LHxZY side story 

The side stories won't be as lengthy as TOSISIY. They're connected to it but can be read as their own and will be posted under TOSISIY.

My story has been **plagiarized** by other people, thus if you noticed that there are parts you've read in other fics before, just know **I write my own stories**.  
  


🌻Below is an address to readers.

***

Hey All—

I started drafting this book in November 2019 after The Untamed Concert in Nanjing, published the first 3 chapters in mid-December 2019, and now we're here. I'm feeling teary writing this. It's been over a year. Seems unreal.

The first half of this story, I wrote it during a fragile period of my life. This whole time has been a great escape for me. From this story, I hope you gained something out of it with the time you spent reading it: a meaningful thought or even if it's just a small smile or laugh; or maybe you lost a few tears. I lost tears writing it too.

***

I am gravely thankful to readers who were there from the beginning, and especially those who commented throughout the story. If it were not for that, this story would have struggled to come this far, and I wouldn't be as motivated to write consistently (although not so consistent towards the end).

Thank you for sharing the story and recommending it to your fellow friends and bjyx&yizhan-ers. To those on wattpad, thanks for voting on the chapters; you liked the chapter enough to remember to vote on it; I really appreciate it. And to those on ao3, thank you for leaving kudos! And for those who joined later or just now, welcome! Hopefully, it was an enjoyable ride for you all as it was for me.

I know I'm bad at responding to comments and messages — most of the times, I'm just unsure of what to respond. But many of the comments truly touched my heart.

I once heard someone said they rather have their work read by one person and loved, than by a million people and forgotten. So, I spent a lot of time writing this story to be loved. Even if it's just one person who expressed their love for it, it's meaningful to me; certain comments, I would reread it to motivate myself to keep writing.

I'm very thankful to those who read the story as I updated and consistently showed your support. Thank you for your patience and accompaniment. I didn't feel lonely writing it. And hey, the torturous part of waiting is also what makes an experience amazing, or not? Reminds me of when The Untamed was still airing, I loved waiting for it. The Untamed was truly the highlight of my life in the year 2019. Wang Yibo and Xiao Zhan were like treasures I randomly discovered. I hop on the ship and is enjoying the tides no matter how wild it is. I admire them and their journeys to where they are now, whether individually or together.

***

There are a few things about the characters that I would like to address. First, WYB and XZ, I based them on the artists and then pivots from them. These characters have different backgrounds than the artists, therefore their personalities and dynamic aren't parallel to the artists' in exact. I think it's not something hard to understand.

Some may ask, if they're going to have different backgrounds and different personalities then why use the artists' name at all? My humble answer is — if it's not them, if I don't see them being these characters, I simply lack the motivation to write this _particular_ story, with this _storyline_ , with these _themes_.

Another thing to address is WYB's background and what exactly does he and the Lius do. I decided not to explicitly explain or write it out because I think it's quite self-explanatory and it's all in the past. I also think it's most suitable that WYB overcomes it himself as a character. However, in the LH & ZY side story, there will be more insights as to what WYB and the Lius do.

If you are one of those readers that read the story as I updated, then you may have caught this: at the end of the Ch25. Persistence I, I said I would write extra chapters about the month-long time XZ spent at W Corp. I deleted my words since I wasn't sure about it anymore. However, because I'm writing the LH & ZY side story, I'll add those parts in there since Assistant Liu was there throughout it.

Also, thank you to K. and Akirakousei who created fan-art for this story and for me, I really really appreciated it. I don't know what else to say but thank you from the bottom of my heart.

***

I think only a few readers know this — believe it or not, TOSISIY is originally drafted as a historical fiction, I love historical fictions. However, I changed it after giving some extra thought, believing that some of the themes will be stronger when set in a modern world. I would like to believe that I made the right decision. (Though, I find it funny thinking about it now.)

[Self promotion here 😅] The current book I'm writing is indeed a YiZhan historical fiction, BOUNDLESS BOUNDARIES. Please do check it out. I'm writing it with diligence.

Also — a few months ago, I got really hyped with an idea of a new modern yizhan story and drafted random parts of it. Don't know when it'll come together yet, when it does, it'll probably be released; might be after the side stories or amidst it.  
  


***

As for those who supported me on ko-fi, I can't say thank you enough. I am forever grateful to you all. And as a token of my gratefulness, I will be sending you the link to the extra chapters of the book, five chapters total continuing from this chapter. Please check your email, I will try to send it out within 2 weeks. Please be patient if there are delays 🙏🏼

Thank you to all readers for this wonderful experience. It has been an amazing journey. And if we never hear from each other again, I wish you the best in whatever endeavors you're heading towards.

Yours,  
Sunflowerwx 🌻🖤v.rhke

P.S — The Only Sunflower I See Is You is only published on Wattpad and Archive of Our Own under my pseudonym Sunflowerwx. If you see this book or any part of this book plagiarized/translated/posted anywhere by anybody, please tell me.

Plagiarism is a crime. Be decent and respectful of authors and their hard work.

***

Copyright © 2019-2020 Sunflowerwx.

All Rights Reserved. No part of this e-publication may be reproduced, distributed, or transmitted in any form or by any means, including photocopying, recording, or other electronic or mechanical methods.

Any references to historical events, real people, or real places are used fictitiously. Names, characters, and places are products of the author's imagination.


	52. [Bonus] The Pace in Every Day

Note: This bonus bit takes place after Ch6. Rough It Is II. Some of you may have already read the first portion of this chapter from my ko|fi page.   
  


***

A pair of eyebrows knit together due to botherance. The buzzing of his phone is endlessly disturbing his sleep. _Mnnn._ Xiao Zhan groans as his eyes force themselves to open. _Why is his phone buzzing nonstop?_ It's Saturday. For sure it's not his alarm. Suddenly, the buzzing stops. Naturally, Xiao Zhan closes his eyes again, but then the buzzing begins again. Eventually, the continuous buzzing forces his hand to search his bed for the source of irritation. Once his hand found the mobile device, his fingers randomly click the screen to answer. He brings it to his ears.

"Hello ..." Xiao Zhan murmurs, barely awake.

"I'm in front of your house."

Still barely awake, Xiao Zhan groans, "So what if you're ... in front of my house ..."

"I'll come in then."

 _Come in? ... Wait! This voice!_ — As if he's been splashed with water, Xiao Zhan is fully awaked now. He springs up to sit in a split second; his eyes are wide opened. He looks at the screen of his phone. The person currently on call is: Tyrant. _Tyrant?!_ Tyrant is Wang Yibo. Wang Yibo is outside. He's going to come in?! No way!

In a heartbeat, Xiao Zhan rolls out of bed just like his heart that has rolled down to the floor. _What the hell is this?!_ He storms out of his room and then out of his house. Upon opening the front door, the handsome figure of Wang Yibo is strikingly visible. He's standing outside in front of the gate; stoic and grim is what he exudes. His hand is still holding his cellphone by his ear.

Anxiously, Xiao Zhan sprints barefoot to the gate, opens it, seizes Wang Yibo's wrist and drags him away from the house without any greetings or whatsoever. Once he spots a familiar black Mercedes Benz, he immediately urges, "Let's go in your car."

Once they're in the car, Xiao Zhan hastily asks, "Why are you here?!"

With a nonchalant face, Wang Yibo simply replies, "I said I'll show up in front of you every day. I'm keeping my words."

"Huhh ..."

"Why? You're not happy to see me?"

"You should've told me beforehand," Xiao Zhan mutters.

"If I told you, I wouldn't get to see you like this." With a jaded expression, Wang Yibo deliberately scans Xiao Zhan up and then down. It's obvious Xiao Zhan just got out of bed. He's still in his pajamas. He's not even wearing any shoes. Yet, Wang Yibo finds all of this pleasing to his eyes.

Amused, the bold person moves his face closer to Xiao Zhan. Naturally, Xiao Zhan inclines backward toward the window. Even after he hits dead-end, Wang Yibo still moves in closer. Xiao Zhan stops the other person with a question, "Why are you coming so close?"

Wang Yibo stares with a fiercely concentrated gaze, "You didn't brush your teeth yet, didn't you?"

Xiao Zhan immediately brings his hand to cover his mouth. "Well, who told you to appear out-of-the-blue like this?" Xiao Zhan mumbles through his hand; his cheeks slightly blush from the blunt question of the other person.

Wang Yibo grins, and then he begins his tyrannical reign. "It's Saturday, you don't have work today. Let's go on a date. You have 20 minutes to go get read—"

"Are you crazy?! Coming all the way here—"

"You have 20 minutes to go get ready, after 20 minutes I will go knocking at your front door. If no one open, I will break in."

"You can't just show up and demand that I go on a date with you!"

"19 minutes and 51 seconds now."

"You—"

"19 minutes and 50 seconds."

"Wang Yibo—"

"19 minutes and 49 seconds."

"Aiiii—argghhhh!" Xiao Zhan grumbles then hurries out of the car. "This is too much! It's too early in the morning for this!" he complains as he slams the passenger's door shut.

Wang Yibo watches an adorable person hurriedly hops back to the homely house; those wobbly but careful strides, how cute. Before Wang Yibo realizes, his face is covered with a huge smile. _Why is he smiling?_ Xiao Zhan didn't even do anything; he simply runs to his house and yet, that can make Wang Yibo smile. Even Wang Yibo is unsure of this phenomenon.

He waits patiently in the car but ends up glancing at his watch every other minute.

.

.

Meanwhile, the mellow person is hurrying with getting ready. After everything in the bathroom, he changes into a casually formal set of clothes to match with the person currently waiting for him. After changing, he rushes out of his room but then comes to a sudden stop.

"You're heading out?" Han Chifeng asks, a bit bizarre with Xiao Zhan's fidgety behavior.

"Y-Yeah, I'm going to go spend some time with a friend," Xiao Zhan replies.

Chifeng smiles, "That's good. Don't just work and stay home. You should spend time going out more on the weekends — How late are you staying out? Should I save dinner for you?"

"I don't know yet. I'll call later when I know."

"Alright, have fun."

Xiao Zhan then hurries with putting his sneakers on and rushes out of the house. After he closed the gate, he turns and sees that Wang Yibo has just gotten out of the car. Xiao Zhan runs toward the grim person, complaining, "Time's not up yet! Why are you coming out?!" He breathes a few heavy breaths after stopping in front of Wang Yibo.

"I wanted to welcome your arrival," the grim person says with a faint smile.

"Hurry and get in the car!" Xiao Zhan urges.

"I don't want to," Wang Yibo smiles, secretly mischievous.

"What? Why?"

"Just cause."

Xiao Zhan's pair of eyebrows furrow together. What now? Why is this person like this? Must he really have to deal with this human being every day.

"I want you to convince me to get into the car," Wang Yibo says.

However, Xiao Zhan doesn't play along. "If you don't want to get in your car then fine, I'm going back to bed."

"Good, I'll go with you to your bed."

"Wang Yibo!"

"Yes, Xiao Zhan."

"Let's ... let's get in your car."

"Doesn't sound convincing," Wang Yibo states.

"I'm hungry ... for our date, let's go have a meal together."

"Still not convincing but for your effort, I'll lower the bar." Wang Yibo turns and opens the driver's door. "Hop in."

.

.

The black Mercedes Benz heads to an oriental restaurant, designed with wood. Inside a private, VIP room, sit two individuals with food already served.

"Why are you not eating?" Xiao Zhan asks in soft, playful voice. "You're acting like these are poisoned food."

"What if it is poisoned?" Wang Yibo replies, watching every action of the person before him.

 _Poisoned?_ Xiao Zhan studies the expression of the grim person. _Must be a joke._ He scoops up a spoon from Wang Yibo's plate and eats it. "I ate it. I'm still alive. If it's poisoned then I'll die before you, okay?"

"You're willing to taste it and die before me?"

"Errh yeah. So, eat," Xiao Zhan speaks without much thought, but his words carry heavy meaning for the man sitting opposite him. The mellow person then mutters to himself, "Why take me here if he's just going to have me eat by myself? Might as well just order food and have it delivered to me."

Wang Yibo watches Xiao Zhan. He picks up the spoon. Instead of his plate, he scoops from Xiao Zhan's plate.

"Why are you eating mine?"

"You took from my plate prior," Wang Yibo smiles. “I’m getting back at you.”

Xiao Zhan stares at the rare gentle smile of the other person. His heart isn't sure how to take it yet, but he appreciates the smile and returns to eating, stealing a few glances of the other person from time to time.

There are small conversations and shy secret smiles exchanged. As their meal concludes, Wang Yibo's phone buzzes. Doesn’t want to disturb the joyous mood, he ignores it until he can’t anymore. The owner picks it up and answers with an annoyed voice, "What?"

"I said not to bother me today."

"Just fuckin get it done. What's the big deal?"

"If I have to show up and do it myself, I will make each and every one of you suffer. Stop calling."

Out of concern, Xiao Zhan asks, "If they need you, shouldn't you go to work?"

"It's weekend, and I already reserved this entire day to spend with you. I'm not going," Wang Yibo replies foully.

"It's fine,” Xiao Zhan insists. “Work is important. Maybe you should go."

"I already said I'm not going."

"I don't mind. Work comes first. You can feel free to go."

"Why do you want me to go so much? I already said I'm not goin—" His phone rings. Wang Yibo opens and yells, "Stop calling!"

Xiao Zhan, "You should answe—"

"Shut up!" Wang Yibo glares straight at him.

Xiao Zhan pauses — _What is this?!_ Battling between shocked and surprised, this is first time the other person yells at him. And for what is Xiao Zhan getting yelled at for? And with those angered eyes looking at him too …

Wang Yibo's phone rings again. He answers, "Assistant Liu, just go with your decision!" He tosses his phone down on the table.

The infuriated person looks at the person across from him. "I'm staying here with you and that is it. Let's talk about something else."

Xiao Zhan looks down and blinks a few times before he looks up again. "What do you think I am?"

"What are you talking about now?" Wang Yibo inclines his head to the side.

"You’re angry, but I'm not a trashcan that you can throw whatever into— If I’m coming on whatever so-called date with you means that you can treat me like this, then this is the last time." If them meeting briefly during lunch breaks and car rides are better, then let it be just that.

But Wang Yibo has no intention to hide how he is. He will show himself like it is. " _The last time?_ In your dreams. No, not even in your dreams."

Xiao Zhan presses his lips together and looks down. Why does he even like this man? This selfish and self-centered man.

"So what if I'm angry?" Wang Yibo continues. "I'm not angry at you but at my assistant. Why are you concerned?"

Calmly, Xiao Zhan retaliates, "Then go be angry far away from me so I don't have to know about it. I don't want to be around anger. It ruins my mood."

"Ruins your mood?!" Wang Yibo raises his voice. Why would Xiao Zhan say such thing to him? Xiao Zhan is supposed to worry about his mood.

Wang Yibo's phone rings again. He frowns—grabs it—instead of answering—blasts it hard into the wall. It crashes, the screen breaks, some pieces scatter away. Thanks to the crash, the damaged mobile device finally stops ringing. _About goddam time it stops ringing._ Xiao Zhan, on the other hand, feels like he has stopped breathing for a few seconds.

"You ... just wasted a perfectly good phone."

"My number is still the same. So expect my calls and messages. Answer them," Wang Yibo replies nonchalantly.

"You are emotionally immature,” Xiao Zhan stares.

"Immature?"

"Just because you can't get what you want, you lash out your anger on others."

Wang Yibo reasons, "When I'm angry, of course I should express it. If I keep it all bottled up, it'll be worse once I explode."

Xiao Zhan stands up.

Wang Yibo also stands up, "Where are you going?"

The mellow person shakes his head, "I don't want to be around you."

"..."

"I don't know how you see me, but I'm not a punching bag for you to throw your emotions at and expect me to take it."

There's a long pause before the older person speaks again.

"I'll pay for this meal. Thank you for bringing me here." Xiao Zhan gives a genuinely disappointed glance before turning, and he walks away to the door.

When he reached the door, his wrist is seized, a gentle grip. He inescapably turns and looks back at the grim person.

Wang Yibo's entire facial expression has changed from earlier. Lips slightly parted, eyes are softer, "I ... I was angry at my assistant, not at you."

Xiao Zhan deviates his gaze down. _How should he refuse this person and get out of here?_ Today doesn't seem like a good day to spend time with him anymore. Talking right now may also make it worse.

"I'm sorry that I took it out on you." Wang Yibo lines his body with Xiao Zhan, moves in and holds him. “I shouldn’t have done that.”

Xiao Zhan's whole body softens up upon being embrace by Wang Yibo. They've done more than an embrace, but this embrace is innocently warm and comforting. Xiao Zhan's furrowed pair of eyebrows relaxes. A hand caresses the back of his neck, then a pair of hands caresses his back, delicately but possessively as if Wang Yibo is afraid of losing him.

"Don't be upset at me. Don’t walk away from me," Wang Yibo speaks his feelings softly but firmly. He doesn't know why too, but there's something special about this person. All he knows is — he wants this person, his body, heart, and even soul if he can. His instincts say it feels right, and he can't afford to lose any chances with this person.

"Mnn ..." Xiao Zhan feels and listens the heartbeat of the man embracing him.

Wang Yibo then loosens up the embrace, but his hands are still on Xiao Zhan's waist. While their gazes remain at each other, Xiao Zhan asks in warm voice, "Wang Yibo, can't you be kinder? More patient too."

He’s not confident if he can do it, but … "I’ll try. If that makes you want to be around me, I'll try. I like to be around you, and I like having you around. I like you."

A shy little smile appears on Xiao Zhan's alluring face, also glad if the other person really will try as he said. Currently, the other person is nothing but gentleness, and he appears innocent like a little child.

"Then, can I hold your hand as we walk around?" Wang Yibo asks.

Xiao Zhan awkwardly nods his head. "Where are we walking around?" A larger hand grabs his hand.

"The area around here has sightseeing views. But before that, I'll go pay for our meal." Seeing the instant changes on Xiao Zhan's face, Wang Yibo adds, "We both can pay. I'll pay 80, you pay 20. Consider that I'm the one who brought you here, let me pay more."

"Alright."

.

.

The pair walk around holding hands in an alley. There are art murals on the walls. Xiao Zhan lets go of Wang Yibo's hand, pulls out his phone and snaps a picture of the artistic expressions.

His hand naturally goes back to hold Wang Yibo's once he finished with his phone. That small gesture sends the grim person radiating. He beams like a little ball of sunshine, beaming to himself.

"Xiao Zhan, do you want to take a picture with it?" he offers.

"Sure—Actually, let's take it together," the mellow person suggests.

Hearing that, Wang Yibo smiles widely. He takes out his phone. He and the lovely person by his side stands in front of the mural. His hand stretches out, holding his phone, and he captures the moment.

"Remember to send it to me," Xiao Zhan says.

Actually, Wang Yibo can send it right now, but he figures not to. Why would he send it now when he can use it later to tease and flirt with Xiao Zhan. There's no way he will send it easily.

"Wait—” Xiao Zhan questions, “Wasn't your phone broken earlier?" It broke right in front of his eyes. He’s confident he didn’t hallucinate such scene.

"That was my work phone."

"Oh ..." Xiao Zhan nods before glancing at the other person, “Hey … next time, can you not throw your phone like that?”

“Did I scare you?” the grim person stares, strolling with both hands in his pockets.

Xiao Zhan shakes his head. “I just feel bad.” He then smiles to assure the other person, “Bad for all of the people that doesn’t have a phone while you destroyed a brand-new-looking one.”

Grateful, Wang Yibo chuckles, “So, you’re not only extremely good-looking, but your heart is also extremely good.”

“That’s absurd,” the alluring person almost grimaces.

“Xiao Zhan, how is it possible that you can be this beautiful, at the same time, is smart and capable, kind and sexy,” Wang Yibo leans closer and whispers into Xiao Zhan’s ear, “especially erotically hot in bed.”

Xiao Zhan immediately pushes the shameless man away, “You’re utterly absurd!”

Wang Yibo shakes his head, “No, I’m not — I’m genuinely speaking from my senses and experience with you."

“You can stop talking about that now.”

“Why I should I? You’re my favorite topic to talk about,” Wang Yibo smiles. “Not just favorite topic, but you’re my favorite thing to think about, favorite thing to fancy about, you’re also my favorite thing to do.”

 _What does that even mean?!_ — “You’re talking nonsense,” his cheeks slightly blush.

Wang Yibo smiles, “And I’m making you shy from it.” And Xiao Zhan is exceptionally adorable when he’s shy. “You’re shy, right? Is your heart also racing because of me?”

“You’re just teasing me again,” Xiao Zhan mutters.

“Why? You can’t stand it? — But this is barely level one. There are countless things I want to try teasing you with. How are you going to handle all of those if you can’t stand simple words like this? — Seems like I will have to tease you often to prepare you for the higher-level teasing I want to do in the future.”

With his blushing cheeks, Xiao Zhan steals a glance from Wang Yibo. Maybe being teased isn’t that bad if it means he gets to see the other person smiles like this. At the same time, his heart is racing with each step.

“Do you usually talk this much?” Xiao Zhan asks.

“ _Talk this much?_ You’re saying I’m talking a lot?”

“Well, yeah. You’re talking nonstop with your nonsense.”

“It’s not nonsense. I meant what I said. And I will do it.”

They walk, and then Wang Yibo senses something odd about the alluring person by his side. He takes a gander; Xiao Zhan is trying to say something.

"H-hand ..." the adorably shy person manages to speak. “Do you still want—"

Instantly understood, Wang Yibo pulls his hand from his pocket and reaches it out for Xiao Zhan. They hold onto each other’s hand at the same time, entwining. _How could he make Xiao Zhan wait on holding his hand?_ But Xiao Zhan, he should’ve just put his hand inside Wang Yibo’s pocket if he wanted to hold his hand.

The lovely pair strolls around aimlessly, enjoying each other's company.  
  


.  
  


.  
  


.

12.27.2020🌻🖤v.rhke

Merry belated Christmas 🎄   
And Happy early New Year ✨  
This is my little present for everyone 🎁   
Thank you for the warm wishes~~!

I there are concerns, reach me at

—wxsunflower@gmail.com—


End file.
